The Collegiate Chemistry
by Boys3allC
Summary: Sheldon and Amy have just tied the knot and are headed to Caltech. Keeping their marriage a secret is only the start of the drama. As Sheldon has to learn to play nice and become with his roommate Leonard. Amy tries to blend in to the college crowd. When the gang all meet can they survive budding bromances, romances and a love triangle? A sequel to The Superlative Chemistry. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A big thank you to cutelittlelumpofwool82 for all her help with this. This is an AU so the characters are all the about the same age in this. I hope you enjoy this one! I will be updating every Thursday.**

Leonard Hofstadter was feeling hopeful and excited as he and his father Alfred walked into his dorm. For almost a week they had driven cross country from New Jersey to California. His father telling him the entire time how he was embarking on the best years of his life. That things would be different in California than they had been in New Jersey. Even though he had been picked on and bullied before here he could be a new man. Leonard almost believed him as they would his room for the next year and walked inside carrying his heavy boxes and luggage.

Alfred had given him unrealistic expectation for a roommate. Alfred and his college roommate from Princeton were still best friends. Leonard had called him Uncle his entire life. He thought that your college roommate would automatically have to be your best friend. So far so good when they observed his roommate had already moved in. His side of the room was hung with a poster of Albert Einstein and poster of Iron Man. His side of the room was neat as a pin. The corners of his sheets turned down with hospital corners. Every single item looked like it had been placed with ruler and a level. All he knew about his roommate was that his name was Sheldon Cooper and he was from Texas. In his mind he pictured a tiny dweeby guy wearing a cowboy hat.

"You won't have to worry about your roommate being a slob," Alfred quips taking in the eerily neat other half of the room. Then he sets a suitcase on Leonard's bed and looks around.

"What the hell is this?" Leonard asks as he spies hanging in the dead center of the room a whiteboard schedule if the days of the week. Under each day the hours of the day are broken up. Not only had he wrote down every single class he had in the time blocks. He had also written down Leonards. It went beyond that even. In the times when there were no classes he had wrote things like common time and quiet study hours no talking. On Thursdays from six in the evening until eight o'clock he was not even allowed in the room at all. "He's already planned out our room usage for the week and I haven't even met him yet!" Leonard says incredulously to his father.

"He's just a very organized young man it seems," Alfred tried to defend even though he was a bit creeped out by the schedule as well.

"How did he even find out my classes?" Leonard says confused when he hears a very distinctive voice behind him.

"It wasn't hard. Once I knew your name I just went into the Caltech website and…" The boy who just walked into the room is tall. Very thin, with a long neck and large eyes that makes him look a bit like a praying mantis.

"Isn't' information like that protected?" Leonard asks worried.

"There are ways around it," He says dismissively.

"Why did you need to hack the system to get my schedule? I mean couldn't you have waited and just asked me for it," Leonard asks him.

"I wanted to finish my schedule as soon as possible," Sheldon says like the answer is obvious and Leonard is stupid for asking.

"I'm Leonard Hofstadter by the way. Though I'm sure you already knew that," Leonard says sarcastically holding out his hand. Sheldon looks at it dismissively and does not grab it.

"Of course I did. The paper announcing my roommate told me that much. So you of course know my name is Sheldon Cooper. I also know that you are the son of famed psychologist and book author Dr. Beverly Hofstadter and anthropologist Dr. Alfred Hofstadter. I assume this is Dr. Hofstadter here?" Sheldon says nodding.

"Yes hello," Alfred says holding out his hand in greeting. Again Sheldon just stares at his hand with disdain. Alfred takes his hand back and sighs. "Well Leonard how about we go grab some food. It's been a long journey. Sheldon care to join us?" Leonard wants to punch his dad. He wants some time alone with his dad before he is forced to spend an entire semester at least with this lunatic. He wonders how quickly a roommate change request can go through.

"No thank you. I've just come from the cafeteria," Sheldon informs them sitting down at his computer and firing it up.

"Good," Leonard mumbles following his dad out of the room.

"So he seems nice," Alfred begins once they are out of earshot.

"He seems crazy," Leonard says as they head back down the staircase.

"You have known him all of five minutes. He is just a little high strung is all," Alfred assures him as they head out to find the dining hall.

"He has our whole week planned out already! Who does that?" Leonard huffs.

"Your mother for instance," Alfred reminds him.

"Oh great just what I need! The male version of mom to room with. I might as well have gone to Princeton," Leonard whines.

"I still think you should have gone to my old alma mater. Would have been close to home. You could have popped over for dinner. Easy place to do your laundry." Alfred glances at his son who has his eyebrows raised at him. "Yeah, yeah and would have still been within driving distance to your mother," He sighs.

"The biggest selling point of Caltech is no Beverly." Leonard tells him.

"You know she loves you very much..." Alfred starts.

"She wrote two books about me called The Disappointing Child and Needy Baby/Greedy Baby," Leonard says sullenly.

"Needy Baby/Greedy Baby was partially about your brother as well," Alfred tries to defend.

"Only the part comparing our different breast feeding styles," Leonard reminds him.

"Come on let's just enjoy our last meal together before I have to head back home. No more talk of your mother. You just wait and see though Leonard I have a feeling you and Sheldon are going to be great friends," Alfred reassures clapping him on the back.

"I sincerely doubt that," Leonard sighs as the get in line for food.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon can already tell his new roommate is going to take a lot of training. He is glad he has already drawn up the papers for the roommate agreement for Leonard to sign. Leonard had barely been in the room five minutes and he had already left a mess. Three cardboard boxes and a large suitcase are abandoned in the middle of the room. Sheldon tries to ignore them and go on his computer. However seeing the boxes out of the corner of his eye is too much for him to take. He tries to think of what Amy would do. Amy would ignore the boxes and have a talk about it later. If he asked Amy if he should unpack his roommates things for him she would tell him no that he should not.

However it doesn't change the fact he had been left in the small room with clutter all around. Sheldon decides to take matters into his own hands and unpacks the boxes for Leonard. Organizing everything in a logical and functional way. Sheldon is relieved that he finds nothing alarming amongst his roommate articles. There are clothes, books on physics, a gameboy with several good quality games. Sheldon starts to feel he and his roommate might be able to get along. If he gets on board with his schedule and signs his agreement. When he is done unpacking he checks his watch. Time for his six o'clock nightly chat with Amy.

1980: You there?

AmyFarrah79: Yes. It is six o' clock. How was your day.

1980: It was alright. I met new roommate.

AmyFarrah79: How did it go?

1980: Terrible. He questioned my schedule.

AmyFarrah79: Told you. Most people don't like their lives being planned for them.

1980: I may have also crossed another line but we shall see.

AmyFarrah79: Oh no, what did you do?

1980: He came in brought in all his luggage then just left. How could I finish my organizing with his stuff just boxed up everywhere?

AmyFarrah79: Please tell me you didn't.

1980: Did not what?

AmyFarrah79: That you did not unpack his things and put them away for him.

1980: I most certainly did. If left to him he would have done it wrong.

AmyFarrah79: Sheldon, we talked about this remember? Other people don't do things wrong. They do them different. If this boy didn't like your schedule. He certainly won't like this.

1980: You don't mind my penchant schedules and my love of organizing.

AmyFarrah79: I am not most people.

1980: No, you are extraordinary.

AmyFarrah79: So are you babe.

1980: First warning.

AmyFarrah79: If I do it again do I get a spanking?

1980: Don't tempt me little lady.

AmyFarrah79: Don't make me want to do it again.

1980: See this why the schedule is important. I am going to need my time with you.

AmyFarrah79: So put a sock on the door. My new roommate Bernadette arrived today. She has informed me that will mean I am not allowed to enter the room when she is engaged in amorous activities.

1980: A clean sock? That is a waste of a good sock. A dirty sock? We all know how I feel about soiled hosiery.

AmyFarrah79: If my roommate puts a dirty sock on our door I am moving in with you.

1980: I wish you could live with me.

AmyFarrah79:: We both know that we would get no work done if we lived together. There will be plenty of time later to live as husband and wife. Still I know what you mean. I miss you and you are only a few miles away.

1980: My roommate has not returned and it has been over two hours. Come over and keep me company.

AmyFarrah79: An extremely tempting offer. Maybe we could just test out our typing skills with a little creative writing?

1980: Naughty girl.

AmyFarrah79: That's the point.

Sheldon is about to take her up on her offer. They have only been up here for a few days and it feels like a lifetime. He is homesick for her, and it is making him crazy. Just as he begins to type a doozy of a response Leonard comes back and takes the wind out of his sails.

1980: Roommate is back. Take a rain check?

AmyFarrah79: Any time hubby. Love you. xo

1980: Love you, too. xo

Sheldon logs off the computer and closes the window he was on. He did not need Leonard seeing what he was up to. Last thing he needed was for his roommate to know what a hippy he was. Must keep appearances, after all it was his idea to keep his marriage a secret. Leonard comes in with an apologetic look on his face. He had been gone for a while. After lunch he and his father had gone to the student housing building to try and apply for a room change. The process was very lengthy and in the end Leonard decided it would just be easier to try and get along with the one he had been assigned and hope for a better one next year.

"Listen Sheldon, I think we got off on the wrong foot… " He starts then he looks around the room. Noting the absence of boxes. "Did you unpack my things?" He asks confused.

"You just left boxes sitting in the middle of the floor. What was I supposed to do?" Sheldon asks him.

"Leave them alone and wait for me to come back," Leonard says incredulously.

"Yes, you see I…" Sheldon starts but Leonard cuts him off.

"You know what? I can't even start on how wrong that is. Right now let's just focus on this schedule and try to work this out. Tackle one problem at a time," Leonard says parroting the advice his father had just gave him.

"Alright. What do you take most issue with on the schedule?" Sheldon asks. Sitting on his bed and crossing his long legs.

"Besides just all of it? I guess I would say I don't like my time outside of class planned out for me. However I am willing to work with you. Like, I can see needing a block of time for quiet studying," Leonard rambles.

"Would you feel better if you had your own block of time where I am not allowed in the room?" Sheldon asks raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah maybe. Why do you need that time anyways? How is that different than say quiet study time?" Leonard huffs.

"Because you would not be allowed in the room for it," Sheldon says stubbornly.

"Alright how about Monday's from 6-8 you are not allowed in the room?" Leonard suggests.

"Mmmm…" Sheldon says obviously disagreeing.

"What's wrong with Monday?" Leonard groans.

"It's just that Monday's are typically the heaviest work flow days. Being forced out of the room during that time would not work," Sheldon says adamantly.

"Alright let's do it this way. What time are you available to be out if the room?" Leonard asks.

"I can do Sunday's from 5-7," Sheldon tells him.

"Fine," Leonard sighs pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Now let's look at the roommate agreement I drew up for us," Sheldon says pulling a packet of papers out from his desk.

"I am sorry the what?" Leonard asks.

"Roommate agreement. It identifies and codifies the rights and responsibilities of …." Sheldon starts.

"You know what if it makes life easier for you I'll sign it," Leonard says taking a pen out from his pocket.

"You don't know what's in it yet. It is never wise to sign a document without knowing what's in it," Sheldon admonishes him.

"So you want me to read all ten pages right now in front of you?" Leonard asks.

"No of course not. That would be unreasonable," Sheldon says and Leonard is relieved.

"Ok so I will look these over and give them back when…." Leonard starts.

"No no no, I am going to read them too you. For maximum clarity," Sheldon says opening the booklet with a flourish.

"Of course you are," Leonard sighs resting his head in his hands and settling in for a long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy closes the window on her computer and sighs. Cursing Sheldon's new roommate for finally coming back. Amy wonders if Sheldon has told his roommate about her yet. Of course he wouldn't mention they were married but he could mention that he had a girlfriend. Amy had told Bernadette all about Sheldon, she just couldn't help herself. Sheldon was one of her favorite things to talk about. When Bernadette had started bringing up boys she had to mention her handsome husband. Bernadette told her she had been raised in a strict catholic house with a cop father and six siblings. She was ready to have her freedom and go a little crazy. When she asked Amy if she wanted to go with her to a freshman mixer to meet boys. Amy told her all about her boyfriend who had come with her from Texas. That's when Bernadette told her about putting the sock on the door for privacy. It was exciting for her to be able to join the conversation on hanging socks up.

Bernadette had been at the mixer for the last few hours. Amy was starting to regret not going with her. Not because she wanted to meet boys but because she was getting lonely in the room. Maybe she should have taken Sheldon up on his offer she thinks. Allowing her mind to wander to their wedding night. Wondering if Sheldon's roommate had not walked in, what was he going to type out. Amy goes to lie on her bed her hand traveling from her stomach downward.

"Look who's glowing!" Bernadette coos as she walks back into the room. Scaring Amy who was reliving each delicious detail in her mind. "What were you just doing?" Bernadette asks with a sing-song voice. Amy blushes even more she did not think what she had been doing had been that obvious.

"Nothing," Amy says evasively. Too embarrassed to tell Bernadette what she had been about to do.

"Having a little cyber nookie with Mr. Wonderful?" She asks in her squeaky voice winking at her. Amy smiles at her and shakes her head.

Bernadette was one of those types of people you could not help but like. She had kind of a bawdy tongue but coming from her little voice it made the things she said less offensive. Also Amy was enjoying having a girlfriend to talk about things with who was not related to her husband. There were things she would love to talk about and ask about she just couldn't with Missy.

"No! Well we might have if his roommate had not come back," Amy says shyly.

"What does that matter? It is just on the computer not like he would see anything," Bernadette says.

"Sheldon is a very private person. He likes to keep everything separate. He would be mortified if his roommate caught him," Amy says. "As it is he has devised a schedule so we can see each other without his roommate interfering."

"I want to see Mr. Wonderful when is he coming around here?" Bernadette asks curiously.

"I don't know he is kind of shy and he will be so busy with his research and school I will probably barely see him for a while," Amy says a little sadly. "I have lots of pictures though. You want to see?" She asks excitedly as she gets up and retrieves a book from her desk drawer.

"Sure let's see this Prince Charming," Bernadette says excited as Amy hands her a blue photo album. She looks through the pictures with interest. "You guys are a cute couple. You just look like you belong together," Bernadette coos.

"I think we do," Amy says pleased.

"Amy were you prom queen?" Bernadette asks shocked holding out a picture to her. Bernadette would have never guessed by looking at her new roommate that she was a former prom Queen.

"Yeah I was and Sheldon was prom King! His sister was really popular and got us on the ballot. I never dreamed we would win though," Amy beams remembering how perfect that night truly was.

"If I had won prom Queen I would never take off the crown. Seriously I would just be sitting right here talking to you with a tiara on," Bernadette jokes.

"That is why some people aren't fit to wear the crown," Amy smirks.

"I do beauty pageants though. So I have plenty crowns, at home a I have a whole room full of them. So there," Bernadette says sticking her tongue out at Amy making her laugh. "Amy what is this picture?" Bernadette asks holding out her wedding photo. Amy feels the familiar flash of panic seep through her. How was she going to explain this away?

"Ummm…" Amy stammers.

"Why are you dressed so old fashioned? Is it Halloween?" Bernadette asks.

"Yes, it is Halloween! I was Madam Curie and he was Pierre Curie," Amy says a bit louder than she meant to before toning it down.

"A genius couple dressed as a genius couple… Genius...Though you kind of look like them on their wedding day," Bernadette says sagely thinking she may be hitting closer to home, with the last observation because Amy turns tomato red. That was crazy though Amy told her she was only seventeen and had graduated early. People didn't get married at seventeen anymore.

"Haha… Married… That's funny," Amy squeaks out nervously. "No just regular old radium discovering scientists," Bernadette gets even more suspicious. If her new roommate was married she would have told her. Bernadette decides to try and dig deeper and see what she can find out.

"So let me get this straight again. Sheldon is your high school sweetheart. You both got into the same school and followed each other cross country to California?" She asks.

"Yes. Well... I am from California and had just moved to Texas. Sheldon is the one who really had the biggest move to make," Amy explains.

"You have been together almost a year?" Bernadette asks in awe.

"Yes, a year in October," Amy beams at her friend.

"Don't you ever want to meet new guys? See what life is all about. It seems like you guys are practically married or something," Amy flushes Bernadette had no idea how married they were.

"No not at all. Sheldon is the only boy I will ever want to be with," Amy confirms.

"It is kind of neat you both love science so much. What did say his major was again?" Bernadette says deciding to change the subject for now.

"Physics, Sheldon is a genius he could have graduated at eleven and gone to college but his father would not let him," Amy says shrugging her shoulders.

"You're pretty smart yourself girl. I mean you have a genius level IQ too right?" Bernadette says thinking that her new roommate seemed to put her boyfriend ahead of herself a lot in the short amount she had known her.

"Yeah I know, I am pretty wonderful." Amy says cockily making Bernadette laugh.

"So modest too!" She laughs. "So what do you like to do for fun? When you're not hanging out with Mr. Wonderful or studying. Since mixers are not your thing."

Amy tries to think what her thing was. It seemed like the last year of her life had just been Sheldon and school. At least the good parts were. Amy had never thought that was bad thing until Bernadette pointed it out.

"I play the harp, quilt and make my own sweaters," Amy says and Bernadette wrinkles her nose like that was not the answer she was looking for. "I don't know, I never really had much of a social life before. I can't think of anything exciting that I really like to do. I am just boring I guess," Amy sighs.

"Well with me here you are going to get a social life! Just you wait this year is going to be amazing. These are the best years of our lives and we are going to make the most of them," Bernadette tells her. Amy smiles at her and couldn't agree more.

 **Leave me a review and let me know what you think! It helps me know what I'm doing right.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to cutelittlelumpofwool82 for all her help she is my bestie beta.**

Two months into starting college and Sheldon was finally getting used to his new routines. On Sunday evenings during Sheldon's exile from the room he would go to Amy's dorm and she would cook him dinner. It was their brief glimpse into domestic life and their favorite day of the week. Amy and Bernadette's dorm had more of the comforts of home than Sheldon's had. With Bernadette's parents still living so close she was able to spirit away a TV, a small refrigerator, a microwave and a hot plate. Turning one corner of their room into a makeshift kitchen. Bernadette worked at the Cheesecake Factory on the weekends and was rarely home on Sunday's. So it was always just her and Sheldon. Even if she could not fix anything fancy it was still fun. Tonight she had made spaghetti with hotdogs cut up into it and Sheldon was just as delighted as if she had made a four course meal.

"Spaghetti with little hot dogs cut up in it! Yummy Yummy!" He says happily as he sits cross legged on her floor with a paper plate in his lap. "I get so tired of cafeteria food. I look forward to Sundays all week," He tells her and she beams at him.

"Me too. I know this is one of your favorites," She says handing him a Yoo-Hoo and sitting beside him. "I can't make anything elaborate with the equipment I have but I do alright," She says proudly. "It is harder than you think to cook a meal with only one hot plate and a microwave with no counter space."

"It is wonderful thank you," He says appreciatively sprinkling parmesan on his food.

"So what's up still having problems with your roommate?" Amy asks him. The saga of the untrainable Leonard had been a topic of conversation amongst them for weeks.

"Yes, now he insists on playing twenty questions with me. Where did you grow up? What was Texas like? Do you have a girl back home? Maddening," He grumbles.

"Do you have a girl back home?" Amy teases him.

"I have a girl right here," He smiles patting her knee. "So when I told him no. I was not lying," Sheldon says.

"You could just tell him you have a girlfriend. I told Bernadette about you. Just be done with it," Amy tells him wisely.

"Then endure twenty questions about that? No thank you. Besides that would be a lie. I don't have a girlfriend I have a wife. Which is something we discussed that we would not reveal," He says. Amy sighs and decides to change the subject.

"You do know that Leonard is just trying to extend you the overtures of friendship," Amy says gently.

"I don't need a friend," Sheldon tells her taking a sip of his drink.

"Sheldon I am going to say something the nicest way I can think of. I am your only friend. While I enjoy that distinguished position greatly. I am also your wife and I think it may be good for you to branch out a bit. Find a friend who enjoys some of your interests," Amy reasons.

"You don't have a friend," He points out.

"I do too have a friend. Bernadette is my friend and I enjoy her friendship a lot. She fills the Missy sized hole in my heart," Amy says covering her heart.

"Missing Missy... that's a first," Sheldon snorts.

"Stop it. I love Missy and you do too. I miss having her around to talk to and tell me I am dressed poorly. Bernadette and I have been growing very close. I would say we are BFF's or best friends for life," She beams before taking bite of spaghetti.

"I wasn't aware that you were that close with your roommate," Sheldon sniffs feeling a little jealous of Bernadette and the time she gets with Amy.

"I am not with you all the time Sheldon. I like having a friend. Someone to talk to when I can't talk to you. Someone who shares my interests," Amy says gently.

"I share your interests," Sheldon says a bit miffed.

"Yes, and you are my best friend. We have more in common than most people do. However there are things that we have different. For those things I like to have Bernadette to talk to. It is like with your love of Star Wars and Comic books. Those aren't interests I share with you but maybe Leonard does," She points out.

"Leonard does have a poster of Batman hanging above his bed," Sheldon notes.

"See you love Batman! I am just suggesting you try and make a friend. It wouldn't kill you to try. They come in handy sometimes," Amy says standing up to take their now empty plates and tossing them in the trash.

"What do you want to watch?" Sheldon asks changing the subject from cultivating friendships.

Of the many things he did well in life making friends had never been one of those things. Amy was probably the only friend he had ever successfully made. It was because he found Amy captivating, she was bright and engaging. There was never a dull moment when conversing with her. Amy could grasp any subject he chose to talk about. It was never hard to find common ground with her. However Amy could be right. It would not hurt him to attempt to make a friend. Befriending one roommate was probably the easiest route to go.

"Let's just see what we can catch on the rabbit ears," Amy says turning on the TV.

The set was an old TV/VCR that had been in Bernadette's childhood bedroom. It's face was decorated with stickers of hearts and kittens and Sheldon felt silly watching it. It was the only TV he was able to watch while in school unless he wanted to go down to the common room. Which he certainly did not. They settle on the first channel that comes in clear. It is something on PBS a masterpiece theater reproduction of a classic novel. It doesn't really matter what it is to Amy she just likes to use the time to cuddle with Sheldon. They lay on her small twin bed, her head nestled on his chest. Amy watches as a couple dressed in 1800's garb dance to Handel's Minuet. The music is starting to make her feel sleepy. There is no place more comfortable than resting on the chest of Sheldon as he absently strokes her hair.

Amy pulls herself up to reach his lips pressing hers softly against his. He kisses her back softly but she can tell he is ending it there. Amy collapses back on his chest frustrated. It had been a long week. Amy had been throwing herself into school. She loved it here at Caltech it was full of challenges. Lately she had been logging extra hours in the lab. Eager to make a good impression on her professors.

Every night this week she had been working on a project or paper. It seemed her days were jam packed lately. Then there was the problem of the snarky guy in her neuroscience class. Since class started there was a boy who sat in the back who had been getting her goat. He seemed to think just because his mother had written half the books on the course syllabus that he should get special treatment. Amy was quick to inform him just because his mommy had written a book. It did not mean he was an expert in the area. She had taken him to task several times already this year. Amy hoped that he would not be in any of her classes the rest of the year. Something about the guy just rubbed her the wrong way. Amy had been counting on tonight to take away some of the edge. Ease her mounting frustrations.

Sheldon had been playing coy with her for awhile. Even on their Thursday date nights he said he set up to slake his need for her. Were often spent with them quizzing each other. Amy helped Sheldon understand the symbolism in his one literary class which he despised. Sheldon helped Amy with her trigonometry, which she understood but wasn't her strong suit. Sunday truly was their only day to rest and just be together without the pressures of school. Amy hates to waste her time with Sheldon sleeping but soon her eyes are just to heavy to keep up.

"Amy?" Sheldon asks noting the change in her breathing.

Sheldon looks down and sees her fast asleep. He smiles at his sleeping beauty and lies there with her a little while longer. He wishes he could just fall asleep with her. He had not been sleeping well lately. He suspects it is a touch of homesickness that is only cured when he is around Amy. Then there was the article he had read that a male depriving himself of sex could reach peak mental acuity. So far it had been a long tortuous two months. His conclusion so far was that the article was hogwash. Instead of refocusing his energy on his work. He was spending more time than ever daydreaming about her. At the oddest times his mind went from math and statistics to Amy.

How easy would it be just to stay with her tonight. Pull her into his arms and never let her go. Kiss her awake and release himself from this crushing need. Amy had told him that her roommate already knew about them. That she just thought they were just dating. She might not think much if she came in and found them asleep together.

It was a slippery slope. First he gave in one night. Next thing he knew it was a few nights a week. Then it was every night and the school discovered they were married. His full ride scholarship only paid for on campus housing. You could not be married and live in campus housing. They would be kicked out and forced to find an apartment. Which they would not be able to afford. So they would have to quit school and move back home to Texas. Where he would have to get a job as a gas station to attendant to support them. But it would not be enough to support them and the twins his panicked mind had made Amy pregnant with.

So as much as he wanted to shut his eyes and fall asleep with her. He scoots carefully from underneath her arm. Amy stays asleep and wraps her arms around her pillow smiling dreamily. He kisses her softly on the forehead and covers her with a quilt.

"Good night Amy. I love you," He whispers against her ear before he leaves. Shutting the door and wishing more than anything he could have stayed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two months had passed and Leonard still did not like his roommate any better. The only thing that changed was that he started to question whether Sheldon was human or some kind of robot. A highly advanced android distributed from the government to spy on college kids. See if their were any rising stars amongst the masses at Caltech.

It would fit. Sheldon had a memory like no one he had ever met. He was able to ramble out large sections of their ridiculous roommate anytime Leonard broke a rule . Which was every single day. Sometimes twice a day.

Sheldon's movements seemed mechanical at times. Like he had an internal timer telling him to do them. He rose everyday at 6:15 if they had school or not. At night no matter what he had been doing previously he stopped at six and went on his laptop. The only time Leonard ever saw Sheldon smile was during this block of time. Whatever he did on there from six to six thirty made him very happy. Then after he logged off his face went back to its blank emotionless state.

If Sheldon was a government issued robot he was failing his mission. Sheldon rarely left the dormitory. The only times he was out was to go to class, eat, and on Sundays he left for their agreed upon two hours. All he ever did was study and work. With the intensity which he worked Leonard would not be surprised if Sheldon had done an entire course syllabus in only two months.

Not that Leonard was leaving the room much either. At Caltech Leonard had to work harder than he ever had before. Leonard had been a big fish in a small pond back home. Easily the smartest in his year, valedictorian, famous academics for parents. Here at Caltech he was just a small fish in a huge pond. Everyone here was a genius. Lot's of kids had famous academics as parents. Even in the class he had taken solely to get an A because his mother had literally written the book on it. He could not catch a break. There was a girl in his class who insisted on calling him out every time he opened his mouth. The teacher ate up everything the girl said praising her keen and original mind. While everything that came out of his mouth was unoriginal and a parroting of his mother's work.

Leonard thought if he could make some friends he might feel better. At first he tried to get Sheldon to go with him to coffee houses and mixers. Those requests had been met with much disapproval. College so far had not been the never ending party depicted in movies. Leonard had however managed to make two friends. Which was one more friend than he had in New Jersey.

Leonard met his new friends at a the college organized mixer for the applied sciences freshman. The same one he had failed to get Sheldon to attend with him. The event had been a sausage fest. There was one girl to every five guys. Leonard had huddled against a wall miserably watching as the girls gravitated to the more handsome and taller guys in attendance. Also leaning against his wall was Howard Wolowitz an engineering student. Howard lived so close to campus he didn't even have to stay in the dorms. Instead he drove his vespa in every day a fact that made him very proud. Rajesh Koothrappali was an astrophysics major on a student visa from India. They had bonded over their mutual disgust that even in college they still couldn't get girls. Raj couldn't even talk to girls, going mysteriously mute whenever he tried.

From that day they became an inseparable trio. It felt good to have friends solidly in his corner. When they weren't in class they were together. Leonard felt relieved that at least next year he could room with Raj and be free from the pale ghost who haunted his room. As annoying as Sheldon was, he had to admit Raj's roommate was worse. His roommate was getting the full college experience, bedding a different girl almost every single night. He locked Raj out of the room during these times sometimes making him sleep on the floor outside the door.

Leonard would invite Raj to sleep on the floor in his dorm except he had signed something stipulating he would not have overnight guests. If the penalty for having a sleepover was anything like the penalty for whistling Leonard did not want to chance it.

On Sunday during Sheldon's two hour outing Leonard decided to chance the no guests without twenty four hour written notice rule and invite Howard and Raj over to the dorm. Going to Raj's dorm was always a crapshoot. If you went to Howard's house you had to deal with his very loud overbearing mother. So this Sunday they were trying out Leonard's

Howard had a small TV he was loaning to Leonard and they had hooked up a super nintendo to it. They were so engrossed in beating The Legend of Zelda a Link to the Past they did not notice it was time for Sheldon to come back. When he walks in the room humming a tune Leonard jumps. Even though he didn't look mad or annoyed. He was always pretty mellow after coming back home on Sunday's.

"Oh hey! I am sorry that I broke the written notice of guests rule Sheldon. I wasn't planning on…" Leonard begins trying to keep the peace but Sheldon cuts him off.

"Leonard it's like you weren't even listening when I read the roommate agreement to you," Sheldon tsks.

"It was over ten pages long and you read every single page," Leonard points out.

"If you had been listening then you would know that during your stipulated block of time you are allowed to have guests over," Sheldon tells him crossing his arms.

"I am?" Leonard asks confused and Sheldon rolls his eyes and goes over to his desk and takes out the packet of papers flipping it open and handing it to Leonard.

"It is stipulated here that on Thursdays from 6 o'clock in evening until 8 o'clock that Sheldon Lee Cooper is to have the dorm room completely to himself. During this block of time Sheldon Lee Cooper is except from the guests without prior notice portion of the agreement. The roommate Leonard Leakey Hofstadter is not to enter the room during these hours. On Sundays from the hours of 5 o'clock to 7o'clock Leonard Leakey Hofstadter is to have the room to himself. During this portion of time he is except from the guests without prior notice rule and Sheldon Lee Cooper is not permitted to enter the room. Look you even initialed it," Sheldon points out.

"I initialed a lot that night," Leonard says wearily.

"Legend of Zelda," Sheldon says sitting in his computer chair and looking at the TV. "I beat the first one when I was nine in about twenty four hours. Played it so long my mother started calling our nintendo a devil box," Sheldon muses.

"Why a devil box?" Howard asks.

"She is very religious and she thought the nintendo had bewitched me. Growing up in East Texas I got accused of being a witch on more than occasion," Sheldon says. Leonard looks at him curiously. This was more personal information than he has ever given him before.

"Glad I am Jewish," Howard says to him.

"While I enjoy the super nintendo incarnation. I think Ocarina of time is far superior," Sheldon says changing the subject.

"Of course it's superior. I just can't get the N64 to work on this TV," Howard tells him.

"I'm sure I could get it to work," Sheldon says cockily.

"I'm an engineering major. I think if it could be done I would have figured it out," Howard says annoyed and Sheldon makes a face.

"I wasn't aware engineering majors could figure much of anything out," Sheldon says dismissively. "You are doing this part wrong. You will never get out of the dungeon like that," Sheldon tells Leonard taking the controller from his hand.

Sheldon proceeds to hog the controller for the next two hours. Two hours in which he regales them with the tales of every video game he has ever played. How he is better at video games than everyone else. Then arguing with anyone who disagrees with his list of the top games of all times. Only stopping when he looks at his watch and declares it bedtime.

"This was fun! We should make this a regular occurrence," Sheldon says as Howard rolls his eyes. Leonard walks his friends out. Sheldon shuts the door behind Raj and Howard lets out a relieved puff of air.

"You weren't kidding your roommate is an ass," Howard tells Leonard.

"Actually this was him being the nicest he has ever been to me," Leonard tells them. Hoping this new attitude of Sheldon's continues.

"If that was him nice. I don't want to see what he's normally like," Howard says shaking his head.

"So who do you think he has over Thursdays?" Raj asks out of the blue as they walk down the stairs. "Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"That guy? No!" Howard laughs. "If that guy has a girlfriend before I do. I will be seriously depressed."

"Why do you think that Raj?" Leonard asks him.

"Dude think about it. It is his roommate agreement and he stipulates that the no guest rule can be broken on Thursdays. Why would he write that in there if not because he was having a guest over?" Raj points out.

"If that was the case wouldn't he just tell me he had a girlfriend? That can't be it," Leonard says.

"Yeah Raj, that's probably the day he practices with his a cappella singing group or something," Howard says brushing Raj off.

"I saw a picture of a girl in his desk when he took out the roommate agreement," Raj says looking around impressively.

"What?" Leonard laughs. "Seriously? How did you see that?"

"I was sitting closest to the desk. When he pulled out the papers I saw a picture of a girl with long brown hair and glasses underneath. He shut the drawer before I could get a better look," Raj shrugs.

"It's probably his sister or something," Leonard says. He had lived with the guy for two months. If he had a girlfriend he would have heard him talking about her. Or talking to her at least by now.

"Or the girl he is stalking. You've met the guy Raj. There is no way he has a girl," Howard says starting his scooter. "See you guys later," He says motoring off.

"I better get going too. I hope Casanova struck out tonight so I can get some rest," Raj sighs heading off in the direction of his dorm.

When Leonard heads back up to the dorm Sheldon is dressed in his robe getting ready to head to the showers. Instead of the standard flip flops Sheldon has in the kind of rubber booties that go with hazmat suits. He is also wearing a shower cap and holding a shower caddy filled with his many toiletries. This guy can't have a girlfriend Leonard assures himself.

"Leonard I didn't want to make a fuss in front of your friends," Sheldon begins and Leonard makes a note to have friends over more often. "Usually there is a committee before bringing a new appliance into the dorm. I'll make an exception this time however. It will be nice to watch a TV without kitten stickers plastered on it," Sheldon tells him.

"When do you watch a TV with kitten stickers on it?" Leonard asks curiously. Sheldon looks at him wide eyed then shakes his head.

"Nowhere. It's just an expression Leonard," Sheldon says defensively as he heads out the door.

"Not an expression I've ever heard," Leonard mumbles.

Then when he is sure Sheldon is in the showers he walks to his desk. Feeling bad about going through his roommates things but his curiosity is just too great. Besides Sheldon had taken it upon himself to unpack all his things. Carefully he takes out the roommate agreement and sets it on the desk. Sure enough just like Raj said there is a picture of a girl.

A polaroid of a girl smiling coyly, like she has a secret. The girl has long brown hair and glasses that take up a lot of her small face. She is not in Leonard's opinion particularly pretty. It could just be his sister. Only she looks vaguely familiar like Leonard has seen her before. Digging deeper in the desk he finds another picture. This one has the girl again only this time Sheldon is in the picture with her. They are sitting together on a couch both their eyes closed, their mouths open in laughter. Like they had just heard a really funny joke. It occurs to Leonard he has never seen his roommate laugh. This picture could be of a couple. Or it could be good friends or siblings.

One thing was for sure he had to find out who she was and why Sheldon had hidden pictures of her. There was more to Sheldon than met the eye. If it took all year he would solve the mystery that was Sheldon Cooper.

 **Thank so much everyone for the huge response on my first chapter! I hope you like where this is going and stick along for the ride. We have so many fun things planned for eveyone in the gang. Leave a review and let us know whatbyou think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to cutelittlelumpofwool82 for being an awesome beta! This chapter starts to get into M territory.**

 _Amy is getting ready to lock up the biology lab when Sheldon walks in. He never comes over to the biology labs. Not enjoying the organic side of science. Amy wonders what he wants and why he is here._

 _"Sheldon what are you doing here?" She asks. She just got the authority to work in the labs after hours. She didn't want it taken away._

 _"I've missed you," He says roughly. It's all he says as he slowly walks towards her looking very predatory._

 _"You have?" She gasps as he grabs her waist and pulls her into a passionate kiss. Lifting her up and setting her on the lab table._

 _"I've missed you too," She says kissing him back. Grabbing his face in her hands and pulling him towards her. "I need you," She moans into his mouth as he lays her down on the cool hard surface. He places his hands on her knees and slowly runs his hands up her trembling thighs._

 _"Do you know how much I need you?" He says, with urgency staring into her eyes and Amy notices his eyes are completely dilated the lust was rolling off of him. Amy squirms under the intensity of his gaze as she wonders what he'll do next. His hands continue their journey upwards finally reaching the band of her panties which he slowly begins to slide down and Amy quickly helps by lifting her hips. Finally being rid of the barrier between them Sheldon leans over her and whispers into her ear. "I need to taste you again," He pleads. Pulling back to see her reaction as he traces her face with his hand. He looks down at her with a question in his eyes._

 _"Asleep already?" He asks in a high pitched voice._

"Sheldon?" She asks groggily trying to sit up as Bernadette walks into the dorm after her shift seeing that Amy was already passed out in her bed.

"No, it's Bernadette. Lover boy must have already left and here I was expecting a sock to be on the door tonight," She teases.

"No, no sock on door. There hasn't been any sock on door action since we got to school. I must have just fallen asleep watching TV with him," Amy groans. She falls back on the bed and sighs in frustration. Her dream had felt so real and she was feeling the familiar ache that has become more and more present as of late.

"Sounds like a hot date," Bernadette deadpans. "Why not any sock on door action? It's been almost two months. You think you would be getting your freak on every night. I mean it's college you are free," She teases her winking.

"Bernadette!" Amy says scandalized. "We have just been really busy. Sheldon's mother warned me before we moved that he might start getting caught up in his school work," She sighs.

"His mom warned you that you might not have as much sex? His mom must be really cool," Bernadette asks in shock as she starts taking off her yellow and blue waitress uniform.

"No! Nothing like that. Mary just said not to worry if it seems like he is ignoring me because he just get like that sometimes," Amy shrugs. "I love Mary, almost like she is my own mother."

"Well he's not ignoring you. That's for sure that computer dings at six without fail. He hasn't cancelled any of your little rendezvous has he?" Bernadette asks as she takes the tie out of her hair.

"Just once and he was in the zone and wanted to use the time in his room without his roommate to work," Amy tells her.

"Maybe you just need to remind him about the goods. Show up at his place not wearing panties or something," Bernadette says pulling on her pajamas.

"You are too much Bernadette," Amy laughs standing up to change into her nightgown. "But I wouldn't have it any other way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Amy wakes up in the morning she is still thinking about what Bernadette said last night. It was starting to worry her how little affection Sheldon was giving her. Their second night here he had been ready for some cyber sex. Then nothing since then. At first she had brushed it off. She was worried about school too. But as the weeks pressed on she could no longer deny the ache building inside her. Maybe Bernadette was right she had to do something outlandish to gain his attention. The next time she sees him Amy decides to try something outlandish.

Amy walks to Sheldon's dorm feeling a strange mix of confidence and nerves. She feels like everyone she passes knows the naughty secret she has. She walks up to his door and raises her hand to knock. Then puts it down and contemplates going back to her own room. If it worked it would be wonderful. If it didn't then she would feel like a fool. Being rejected by her own husband was not something she was looking forward too. Sheldon told her it would be different at school she just had no idea how much. She missed their bubble world in Texas sometimes. Still crippled with fear and indecision Sheldon opens the door and smiles down at her like she is the best thing he's seen all day.

"You're late," He tells her, concern furrowing his brow. Amy checks her watch and smiles. It is one minute past when she normally arrives.

"You weren't counting down the minutes until you got to see me were you?" Amy teases walking into his room and shutting the door.

"As a matter of fact I was," He tells her and her heart swells. Until he sits in his computer chair and begins clicking away at his keyboard. "I hope you don't mind but I am going to use our time together today to get some work done. I thought of a revelation that is so genius it will embarrass my professor for thinking he is the one teaching me." Amy feels her face flame in anger.

"Oh no, you are not spending our date night working on your paper!" Amy yells as he clicks away at his keyboard.

"I am working on a very important research paper. This paper could account for half my grade in the class. Not to mention embarrass my professors sorry A," Sheldon smirks. The real truth is if he doesn't focus his attention on this he won't be able to control himself.

"And we both know you are going to do amazing on it. Your paper will be head and shoulders above the rest of the class. Just like everything you do," Amy says with a knowing look.

"I suppose you're right," He sighs switching the computer off.

"Of course I'm right. So you can take a break. Besides it's officially the start of our fall break. No class tomorrow anyways, take some time spend with your wife," Amy says with a smile.

"Amy!" He says in a warning tone looking around.

"What? No one is here to hear. I am your wife," Amy says getting mad.

"Yes, you are my wife. But we agreed to keep that under wraps while we are a school," Sheldon reasons.

"And no one knows. When we are alone we can talk about it. Unless you are regretting it?" Amy asks almost scared to hear the answer.

"Regret it? No, of course not. Sheldon Cooper does not have regrets. You are one of the best decisions I ever made. I just don't want to be unfairly judged by people who don't understand," He reassures.

"People do have strong opinions about teen marriage," Amy sighs sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Exactly, now what would you like to do with our time together?" He asks her spinning around in his computer chair to face her on the bed. Amy bites her lip and looks at him mischievously. "I know that look," He tells her in a deep voice.

"What look? I don't know what you're talking about," She asks smiling as she climbs in his lap. Straddling him on the computer chair.

"I knew you were up to something," He says placing his hands on her hips.

"You want me to get off?" She asks starting to wiggle off his lap but he holds her in place.

"I never said that," He smiles tilting his head up to look at her.

Amy leans down and kisses him bracing herself by placing her hands on either side of his head. He kisses her back holding her steady by gripping her lower back. Slowly he lets his hands explore her body. Thinking it had been too long since they had been together like this. He moves his hands up her skirt to feel the smooth skin of her legs and is surprised when he does not feel any panties. He breaks away from the kiss. Then grabs her rear and quirks his eyebrow at her in question.

"I may have been planning this," Amy giggles. "I wanted to make it very easy for you," She says winking at him. As his hands move from under her skirt and settle on the buttons of her blouse.

"I have been neglecting you, haven't I?" He asks softly as he kisses her neck and undoes the buttons of her blouse. He starts kissing the sensitive skin of her chest. Down to the tops of her breasts where he pulls down the cups of her bra. Lavishing attention on each breast in turn. The feeling is so incredible Amy has a hard time forming a coherent thought.

"Maybe a little. You have been very busy lately," She says breathlessly running her fingers through his hair.

"I told you that it would be different here at school. I was trying to abstain from you. See if it improved my mental acuity," He tells her as he pulls off her shirt. Amy tugs at his shirts pulling them over his head.

"How did that work out for you?" Amy asks bending down to kiss his neck and collarbones.

"I've been thinking about you in this way more than I ever have before," He admits kissing her neck up to her ear then whispering in it softly. "However I am going to focus all my attention on you tonight."

"Sounds good," Amy moans as one of his hands finds it's way back up her skirt.

"Very good indeed," He growls feeling how ready she was for him. "Do you think this chair will hold us?" He asks as Amy stands up and helps pull his pants down then climbs back on top of him. Guiding him in as she lowers herself onto him. They both groan once he's fully sheathed and she slowly grinds against him.

"Seems to be holding up," She tells him as he grips her waist moving her up and down.

"We certainly are going to test the durability of this chair," He says as the chair groans under their weight.

"You want to stop?" She asks slowing down.

"Good lord, no!" He begs pulling her down for a kiss and thrusting upward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the last week Leonard had been peppering Sheldon with questions to try to find the identity of the girl in this drawer. So far Sheldon had been much more forthcoming than he had been previously. Actually answering his questions in detail. Instead of one word answers and contemptuous glares like before. Leonard was trying to slip these questions into normal conversation so he did not attract too much suspicion.

"Uggh my brother is coming with my mother for parents week next month. I can't stand my brother," Leonard says as he opens an email from his mother.

"I am not very fond of my brother either. Luckily he will not be flying in with my mother," Sheldon says not looking up. "Unluckily my sister will be accompanying her," He sighs.

"So how many siblings do you have?" Leonard asked casually.

"An older brother and a twin sister," Sheldon replies.

"A twin sister that must have been interesting growing up," Leonard says and Sheldon just grunts. A normal sign that the conversation is over. Leonard thinks he may have just discovered the identity of his mystery girl so he pushes on. "So do you and your sister look alike?"

"We are fraternal twins Leonard. No more alike genetically than any other sibling," He grumbles but then remembering Amy's plea for him to make a friend adds more tactfully. "My mother says we do. However I have never been able to see a resemblance," He says rolling his eyes.

"Are you guys close," Leonard asks carefully.

"Well we shared a womb for nine months but after that we pretty much went our separate ways," Then he pauses thinking of everything Missy had done for him and Amy and amends his answer. "She might say we are close though," Leonard is sure that this is who the girl in the drawer is. She looked enough like Sheldon that they could be twins. She probably snuck some pictures in Sheldon's things to give him something to remember her by. Then Sheldon just shoved them in his desk. He wasn't hiding her picture he just didn't care.

"I guess I should get going it's almost six o'clock and it's a Thursday," Leonard wheedles hoping this more chatty Sheldon will tell him more. Sheldon checks his watch and nods his head.

"See you at eight," He says getting up to go sit at his computer. "Actually Leonard a word?" Sheldon asks holding up his hand as Leonard heads to the door.

"What?" He asks adjusting his messenger bag across his chest.

"I was wondering if maybe you could extend your time out for an extra hour? I would have sent you an email but it was a rather quick change of plans," Sheldon asks hopefully.

"Sure no problem. I was probably going to be out longer than that anyway," Leonard tells him giving him the thumbs up.

"Excellent! I will try to alert you earlier in the future," Sheldon says gratefully.

"See you later," Leonard says heading out the door.

Leonard is going to meet the guys at Raj's dorm. It is the beginning of fall break and they have big plans. They scored a copy of Final Fantasy for the super nintendo and were set for the night. Only when he gets to the dorm Howard and Raj are sitting outside the door. Raj's roommate had sock on the door so there was no getting in there at all night.

"Glad you're here. Plans have to change as you can see the sock is on the door," Howard says getting up.

"He always has a sock on the door," Raj says sadly as they walk away.

"So let's go to your house," Leonard tells Howard and Howard shakes his head no.

"That's a negatory chief. Mother is having a gout flare up and says I am not to be anywhere near her," Howard says puffing out his cheeks.

"So let's just hang out at your dorm Leonard," Raj says shrugging his shoulders.

"Can't it's Thursday I am locked out of the room until almost nine tonight. Sheldon asked me if I could stay out extra hour," He sighs.

"You know that is crazy right? He can't lock you out of your own room," Howard tells him.

"Your mother locked you out of your house," Leonard jokes knocking him on his shoulder.

"That's different!" Howard protests.

"How?" Leonard and Raj ask together.

"It just is!" Howard stammers.

"See he needs time to be with his mystery girl," Raj jokes swiveling his hips.

"I doubt that. Especially since I think I may have discovered the identity of the girl," Leonard says proudly.

"Do tell," Howard asks excited.

"It is his twin sister," Leonard says and they all look shocked.

"He has a twin? I feel sorry for his poor mother," Raj says covering his heart.

"So he told you it was his twin sister in the picture?" Howard asks curiously.

"No but I asked him if he had any siblings and he told me that he had a twin sister. I thought the girl looked familiar. She looked like him only with glasses and shorter," Leonard says.

"Still does not solve the mystery of what he does in his room alone," Raj says.

"He probably plays with sock puppets, or practices with a ventriloquist dummy, or whatever else creepy weirdos do in their free time. There is however a way to find out," Howard says mischievously raising his eyebrows and wiggling them.

"What is that exactly?" Leonard asks wearily.

"We catch him the act! Go to the dorm walk in and find out once in for all what is going on," Howard says excitedly.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Leonard says shaking his head no.

"Oh come on! Best case scenario you know what he is doing and he doesn't kick you out anymore," Howard begs.

"Worst case he is an even bigger ass to me than he was before. I have to live with the guy. Why don't we just go out to dinner or a movie then wait for him to be done?" Leonard whines.

"For three hours! Come on Leonard grow a pair!" Howard pleads.

"I say we do it. The curiosity is killing me dude," Raj says.

"Fine we will do it," Leonard says walking in the direction of his dorm. "You guys are going to owe me big time for this," He groans.

They get to the dorm room and Leonard pauses at the door. "Guys, I think this is a bad idea," He whispers.

"Just get it over with," Howard whispers back. Steeling himself and taking a big breath Leonard opens the door.

"Sorry Sheldon I just forgot my… Oh my god!" Leonard says as he takes in the sight before him. It is the girl from the picture who he certainly hopes is NOT his twin. She is topless with a skirt bunched around her hips straddling Sheldon's lap. While he sits in his computer chair with his pants around his ankles. She squeals burying her head in Sheldon's chest and tries covering her own chest. Leonard feels frozen to the spot, wishing the floor would eat him up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sheldon shouts angrily. Wrapping his arms around his wife protectively trying to protect her modesty. This wakes Leonard up.

"I'm sorry.. So sorry.. Won't happen again," Leonard stutters and her hears titters of laughter behind him.

"Shut the door!" He yells and Leonard slams the door shut his cheeks flaming red.

"Happy now?" Leonard hisses at Raj and Howard as they follow him down the hall.

"Extremely!" Raj says smiling dreamily. "I just saw my first pair of breasts that were not related to me." Howard gives him a grossed out look. "I have three sisters dude. One bathroom in India. You see things," Raj says defensively.

"I'm visiting your house sometime," Howard laughs.

"This is bad guys," Leonard whines. "So bad, just when I think he is starting not to hate me this happens," He says pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He doesn't hate you. He is crazy there is a difference," Howard says faking seriousness. "At least we know what he has been up to. Or should I say into," Howard says thrusting his hips forward.

"Dudes! Told you it was a girl! I should have put money on this," Raj says regretfully.

"That's it guys, I am officially depressed, that guy is getting laid and I haven't even been near a woman yet," Howard says.

"You think she goes here?" Raj asks. "Maybe she has some friends for us?"

"Oh now you want to befriend the guy?" Howard asks then he looks like he is contemplating it. "Wait that is a good idea. She might be friends with some girls desperate enough to have sex with us. I mean she was desperate enough to be with him. Too bad she was kind of cute too."

"Wait!" Leonard moans. "She does go here and now I know for sure why she is familiar. She is in my neuroscience class. She is as big a pain in the ass know it all as he is. I normally only see the back of her head."

"I think that's all Sheldon sees too," Howard jokes.

"I don't know dude, from what I saw Sheldon was getting an eyeful," Raj laughs holding out his hands to indicate breasts.

"Stop it guys," Leonard sighs. This was bad. Beyond bad. If the girl recognized him from class she was going to make his life even more of a living hell then she already did. He was sure Sheldon was going to redouble his efforts to be as big an ass as possible. "I think I'm going to see if it's too late to go to Princeton," He says sincerely. Two months at Caltech and he had already messed up.

"Stop being such a drama queen! Things could be worse," Howard tells him. "Come on let's go to my house you can spend the night. I will just tell my mom to suck it up and deal with it."

"Wish you had said that an hour ago," Leonard grumps.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am so embarrassed," Amy cries burying her face in Sheldon's bare chest. She feels embarrassed and dissatisfied. Sheldon's roommate had just interrupted her first orgasm in almost two months.

After Leonard had shut the door Amy had jumped off Sheldon. Trying to get dressed as quick as possible so she could leave. Go to her room. Curl in a ball. Then die. If it had been anyone else it might not have been so bad. But Sheldon's roommate was the one person in the world she would not have wanted to catch her in flagrante delicto. Leonard was the boy from her class she had been eviscerating all year. Amy had ripped him a new one on sexism and women's rights more than once this year over his mother's books. How was he ever going to take her seriously when he had seen her riding Sheldon like he was a pony? Sheldon had convinced her to stay with him. Now they were laying on his bed together as he attempted to comfort her. Though Amy didn't think anything would ever comfort her again.

"It is he who should be embarrassed. I told him not to enter the room during these hours," Sheldon says consolingly while rubbing her back.

"The first time we try this year we get caught. No wonder you didn't want to do it," Amy mumbles into his chest.

"It was a concern of mine," Sheldon agrees. A gentle I told you so.

"The worst part is I know him. He is in one of my classes we have been sparring all year. We should have put a sock on the door," Amy sighs.

"In the future we will employ this method," Sheldon promises and kisses her head.

"There will be no future attempt. We are never trying that again," Amy says bitterly and Sheldon looks at her shocked.

"Amy, if anything I feel better after this little mishap. Leonard saw us which is unfortunate. Was it embarrassing? Yes," Sheldon muses.

"If this is supposed to make me feel better…" Amy says her voice muffled buried in his chest.

"I'm not through yet. It was bad but it's not life changing. It just proves that you were right. I should have told Leonard what I was doing. If I had been honest he would not have come barging in here like that," Sheldon says and she looks up at him.

"I like it when I am right," Amy says looking up smiling at him.

"I know you do. Here is another thing you were right about," He says flipping her over and laying on top of her. "We have not been doing this enough. I thought abstaining would improve my concentration. However now I spend even more time thinking about you than I normally do," He tells her leaning down to kiss her.

"Hmm… I thought you might have an ulterior motive in avoiding me," Amy says kissing him back.

"Not avoiding you. I could never stay completely away from you. Just trying to abstain from the activity that occupies so much of the brain," He says lifting up her skirt again. "This was a bold move little lady," He hums against her ear. As his hands trace circles on her thighs.

"Aren't you worried he will come back?" Amy asks nervously.

"No, I think we scared him off for the night. However if you are worried…" Sheldon says getting off her. He sits on the bed and takes off one of his socks. Then he hops on one foot to the door opens it on a crack and hangs it from the knob.

"Voila!" Amy giggles as he hops on one foot back to bed and bounces in.

"Now where were we?" Sheldon asks pulling her close.

Kissing her softly again as he works on the button of her skirt. Amy shimmies out of it and pulls the shirt she had only half buttoned back up off her shoulders. Sheldon had never put his shirts back on. Amy presses her body against his enjoying the skin to skin contact. It was the closeness she missed most. Eager for more she fumbles with the buckle of his pants. He kicks them off and moves between her legs. She wraps one leg around his waist as he thrusts into her. They move at a slow pace at first. Building back up to the point they had been when they were so rudely interrupted.

As Sheldon gazes down at her. Framing her face with his hands Amy feels loved. The last couple months had been so hard. Seeing couples walking around the quad hand in hand. Couples kissing being lovey dovey all around campus. Amy knows even if they weren't hiding their marriage. Sheldon would never be like that. He would never be comfortable with public displays of affection. Yet at moments like this she knows he loves her more than anything. Not a fleeting puppy love like these other couples had. Their love was forever and with that thought she lets herself go and comes around him.

"You know, if Leonard is going to be out all night I might just stay here tonight," Amy says as Sheldon spoons her pulling her close to his chest.

"I might just let you," He says kissing her ear. Then there is a loud banging at the door. "Or maybe a rain check," He growls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Leonard got back to the dorm he groaned when he saw the sock on the door. They had been chased off by Howard's mom. Raj's roommate had refused to let them in. So they had called it a night early. Leonard had had enough by the time he reached his door. If Sheldon wanted to keep him out of his room during the agreed upon hours fine. However Leonard was prepared to use those same rules against him if he did not let him in that door. Leonard wrapped on the door and heard Sheldon yell from inside.

"Give us a few minutes please!" Then about fifteen minutes passed.

Leonard leaned against the wall cursing his life. His annoying, pedantic, schedule loving roommate was having sex. The man hating shrew from his neuroscience class was having sex. Here he was with his virginity still firmly in place. It did not matter to him they were having it together. At least they were having it. When the door finally opens she storms past him not meeting his eyes. Leonard still doesn't know her name. Only that she hates him more now than she ever did before. Leonard walks in the room and sees Sheldon sitting in his computer chair again. Bile rises in Leonard's throat thinking about what he witnessed earlier. Sheldon is purposely not looking at him typing away on his keyboard.

"We going to talk about what happened?" Leonard sighs. Not one to keep an elephant in a room for long.

"You broke the parameters of our agreement. There will be a fine by the way," Sheldon says spinning around looking at him with a haughty expression.

"Did it ever occur to you that if you had just told me what you were doing I would have respected your wishes?" Leonard begins.

"Did it ever occur to you that you should have just respected my wishes? I give you your two hours without barging in. Tonight I even requested an extra hour. Yet you chose tonight of all nights to waltz on in like you owned the place," Sheldon huffs.

"I live here!" Leonard says annoyed pushing back his dark curls from his forehead. "Besides why does tonight matter? Don't you do that every Thursday?" Leonard yells then mumbles. "lucky bastard" under his breath.

"Any other Thursday you would have found me and my wi...girlfriend," Sheldon amends quickly looking at Leonard to see if he caught his slip. When he is sure Leonard has not he continues. "Found me and my girlfriend doing some harmless studying. I was testing out a theory on the correlation between abstaining from carnal activities and peak mental acuity. Tonight I concluded that theory is complete hokum," He says with a look of haughty derision.

"I could have told you that. I've never done it and you are way smarter than me," Leonard says self deprecatingly. It was true though Leonard had seen what Sheldon was working on. Most of it was way above his head. Sheldon smirks at him appeased by his comment.

"Be that as it may. You caused Amy quite some embarrassment. It seems you two were already familiar with each other," Sheldon says crossing his arms like he expects Leonard to insult Amy.

"That's her name? Amy? I just know her as the ball buster in my neuroscience class who won't let me get a word in. She thinks it is a sin for me to take a class just because my mother wrote the textbook," Leonard sighs.

"Did you take the class for that reason?" Sheldon asks tapping his chin with his long fingers.

"Yeah.. But everyone likes to get an easy A!" Leonard defends.

"Not Amy. No, my Amy is a brilliant and remarkable woman. To her going for an easy A is deplorable," He says and Leonard can hear his love for Amy oozing out in his words. How did this guy meet a girl so quick.

"So did you two meet at orientation or something?" Leonard asks curiously. He must have met her at freshman orientation for them to be hot and heavy so fast.

"Amy and I have been together since October of last year. Amy drove us from Texas to here," Sheldon tells him.

"You two got into the same college that's cool," Leonard says thinking it's a little odd but not unheard of.

"Amy could have gone to Harvard but I convinced her to follow me," Sheldon says smugly.

"You guys are like eighteen. Isn't it getting kind of serious?" Leonard asks and Sheldon looks at him smugly. Leonard had no idea how serious it was. "Anyway, tell Amy I'm sorry for me. It was wrong of me to disregard your schedule. I didn't mean to catch her in such a compromising position," He says sincerely.

"Tell her yourself," Sheldon says standing up.

"Next time I see her I will," Leonard tells him and Sheldon shakes his head.

"Let's go tell her. Come Leonard," Sheldon says walking to the door.

"We're going right now?" Leonard asks hopping up and following Sheldon out the door.

"Why not you said you wanted to apologize to Amy," Sheldon says walking out of the building and heading across the parking lot.

"Yeah I did. But Amy doesn't like me very much," Leonard reminds him trying to keep up with his long strides.

"My mother always told me that a sincere apology will make anyone like you more," Sheldon says as they walk across the campus to another dormitory.

"Did you have to apologize a lot as a kid?" Leonard laughs.

"More than I would like," Sheldon admits. "Apparently it's not nice to inform teachers that they are stupid," Sheldon tells him as they walk into the other dorm and walk down the hall to a room and knock on the door. When the door opens Leonard sees the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

The girl has hair the color of sunshine. Her full pink shiny lips are spread in a warm smile. Her eyes are the most unique color he has ever seen. Green and gold and utterly hypnotizing. He feels like he is a some cheesy teen movie. Time is standing still and the only thing moving is her as she moves towards him. He was raised by an atheist and an agnostic but this girl was proof angel's existed. He has no idea who she is but all he knows is he will never be the same.

 **Thank you everyone again for all the love this story has gotten! Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thank you to my beta cutelittlelumpofwool82! Her power went out and she was so worried that we would'nt be able to get this out today.**

Amy is on cloud nine when she walks back to her dorm that night. The time constraints were totally forgotten and she had laid in bed with Sheldon just kissing and talking. Only getting up when they heard Leonard's loud knock on the door. Even then they made him wait outside the door for fifteen minutes as they got dressed. Amy kept her head held high as she walked past Leonard. This was no walk of shame. She had every right to be in that bedroom and she was no floozy. When she gets to her room she finds a beautiful blonde girl in her bed. Lying on her stomach painting her nails. Bernadette is nowhere to be found and she half wonders if she has entered the wrong room. All her stuff is there so she knows it is her room.

"Oh hey! You must be Amy!" The girl squeals.

"Yeah… And you are?" Amy asks confused.

"Sorry! I'm Penny. I work with Bernadette at the Cheesecake Factory," The girl says sitting up. "This is your bed isn't it? I'll move," She says screwing the cap back on the nail polish.

"No you sit. It's okay you are a guest," Amy says sitting in her computer chair. Her ears burning a little at the thought of what happened in one earlier tonight. "Do you go to Caltech too?" Amy asks.

"No, no," Penny giggles like the thought of her going here was ridiculous. "I'm an actress. I moved here from Nebraska on a whim a couple months ago. I had enrolled in community college and one day I just walked out of class thinking I was meant for so much more. So I packed up my volkswagen, sold my prize pig to pay for gas and headed to LA. I wait tables at the Cheesecake Factory until my big break," She tells her tossing her golden hair over her shoulder.

Penny looked like every other girl who wanted to be an actress. Penny certainly had the LA look. Amy wondered if she had the talent to back it up. Amy contemplates the odds of a girl from Nebraska moving to LA on a whim and making it big. The odds certainly weren't in her favor that was for sure. Amy wonders if she should inform the girl how badly the numbers were stacked against her when Bernadette walks in the room wearing her fluffy robe.

"Amy your back! So was there some sock on the door action?" Bernadette ask wiggling her hips.

"Maybe," Amy says coyly but the blush on her cheeks and ears give her away.

"That a girl!" Bernadette says clapping Amy on the shoulder. "So, I see you have met Penny. Or do I still need to introduce you?" She asks brightly.

"We've met," Amy says blandly still not sold on Penny. The girl seemed a bit wishy washy.

"We were just headed out for the night. Penny knows of a few parties happening tonight do you want to come with?" Bernadette asks her.

"Headed out? This late?" Amy says taken aback looking at her watch.

"Late?" Penny asks confused. "Most of the parties are just getting started."

"By the time you get there it would be almost ten," Amy asks dumbfounded.

"I thought you guys were college girls! What party worth anything starts before ten?" Penny asks getting up revealing a very short red dress.

"Amy tends to walk on the mild side," Bernadette says as she gets dressed. "I mean she only sees her boyfriend twice a week in two hour blocks. I've never even seen them go out on a date together," She tsks glancing at Amy.

"So, I take my schooling seriously and so does Sheldon. We agreed upon a schedule that allows us to optimize our learning," Amy says defensively. She has no defense for the lack of actual date nights, that was a sore spot with her as well.

"What are you a married old lady?" Penny asks incredulously. Again Amy's ears burn but she just looks down and says nothing. "That's what I thought," Penny says taking Amy's silence as confirmation.

"I am not an old lady," Amy says softly playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Then prove it! Come out with us!" Bernadette challenges.

"Yeah Amy!" Penny says enthusiastically.

"I don't know guys. I am pretty beat," Amy lies, actually she is pretty wired. She always was after being with Sheldon.. "Maybe another night," She shrugs.

"Nope, not taking no for an answer. You're coming and that's final," Bernadette says as she sits down and starts putting on makeup. "You remember me saying we would work on our social lives. This will be a perfect start!" She says enthusiastically.

"Fine, I'll go," Amy relents and Penny eyes her critically.

"Will you be going in that?" She asks pointing at Amy's outfit.

"Yes, why?" Amy asks looking at her blue jean skirt and flowered blouse.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you're dressed more like a professor not a college girl," Penny says trying to be nice.

"You know what would be fun? Let's give Amy a makeover!" Bernadette says as she pulls clothes out of her closet.

"Yes!" Penny yells. "It will be like middle school," Penny joins Bernadette at her closet.

"Not necessary, I have had makeovers before. I like the way I look. I don't need to conform to any beauty standards. Thank you very much," Amy says tartly and Bernadette and Penny feel bad.

"You are very pretty Amy," Penny says. "I just want to dress you up like a giant barbie doll," Amy has heard that before. She will never understand the need to dress someone up and change their appearance.

"Yeah Amy. It's just for fun," Bernadette tells her.

"Alright you can make me over. Just let me put some underpants on," Amy says walking over to her drawer and taking a pair out slipping them on under her skirt.

"Did it work? Going over there sans culottes?" Bernadette asks then waves her hands giggling. "Who am I kidding? Of course it worked! Look at you all glowy glowy," She winks.

"No underpants!" Penny says impressed. "There is more to you than meets the eye."

"Yeah there is! Amy tell Penny how you were Prom Queen!" Bernadette says eager for her two friends to become friends.

"Wow! I was on prom court. Didn't get prom queen though. Emily Anderson did… that slut," Penny murmurs bitterly.

"Show her the pictures Amy," Bernadette says and Amy pulls out the photo album and hands it to Penny. Who starts flipping through the pictures as Bernadette picks out something for Amy to wear.

"This is your boyfriend?" Penny asks. "He's tall," Penny says struggling to find a compliment. She supposes he is alright looking, just not her type.

"He has to lift me up to kiss him sometimes," Amy says giggling she loved their height difference.

"I love your prom dress! Blue is your color! Bernadette find her something blue," Penny calls over her shoulder. "Why does this one look like you are getting married?" Penny asks holding out the wedding picture. Amy curses herself for not removing it when. Bernadette saw it and asked her that same question.

"It was a halloween costume right?" Bernadette asks saving her.

"Yes, we were Marie and Pierre Curie," Amy laughs nervously.

"Why are the trees green if it's late fall?" Penny asks confused.

"In Texas the trees stay greener longer," Amy says quickly wishing she could snatch the album from Penny's hands without causing even more suspicion. "How are we doing on that dress Bernadette?" Amy asks starting to sweat nervously.

"You guys are cute together," Penny says handing Amy back the book. Amy starts to feel better as soon as the book is back safely in her drawer. Bernadette hands her a shiny short low cut dress that looks like it was made out of a space age material. Amy changes into it and frowns in the mirror.

"I look like the lost Spice Girl… Nerdy Spice," Amy says striking a pose making them giggle.

"You do!" Bernadette laughs.

"Maybe a little," Penny says not knowing her enough to feel like she could fully laugh.

"Amy you have such a great figure hiding under all those layers!" Penny says in surprise.

"You really do! Oh, we need to go shopping together sometime soon," Bernadette says enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Penny squeals.

"That might be fun," Amy smiles. She's never had that many opportunities for new clothes. Her mother was quite thrifty and many of their clothes were hand me downs.

"So let's work on this make up. Even the look out a bit. Do you have to wear the glasses to see and stuff?" Penny asks taking them off.

"I most certainly do," Amy says grabbing for them blindly.

"Alright let's work with what we got," Penny says giving them back. "By the time we're done with you the boys won't know what hit them," She winks.

"I have no need to attract male attention," Amy says stoically as Penny applies makeup to her face.

"You will buck society standards by being a super intelligent woman who is also super hot?" Bernadette asks. Amy looks like she is thinking about it as Penny puts blush on her cheeks.

"I like it," Amy says looking at her made up face in the mirror.

"Alright ladies. Let's go," Penny says as they head to the door. Before they open it they hear a knock.

"Who could that be?" Bernadette asks confused.

"I'll get it," Penny says charging forward and opening the door to Sheldon and Leonard. "It's boys! Cute ones!" Penny says turning around and smiling at Amy and Bernadette. "I think one belongs to you Amy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing here?" Amy asks Sheldon happily.

"Leonard came here to apologize to you," Sheldon says pushing Leonard forward.

"Sorry Amy," Leonard mumbles unable to take his eyes off of Penny.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Sheldon says. Noticing her outfit was much different than the last time he saw her.

"We are going to party," Amy tells him and he looks at her like she is crazy.

"A party? What kind of party starts at ten?" Sheldon asks her and Bernadette giggles.

"You guys are so much alike! That is exactly what Amy said when we asked her to go!" Bernadette laughs. Sheldon's head snaps in her direction and Amy remembers that the boys have not been introduced to the girls.

"Sheldon this is my roommate Bernadette and her friend Penny. Bernadette, Penny this is my boyfriend Sheldon and his roommate Leonard," Amy says and Leonard sticks his hand out to Penny who gives him a curious look but shakes it.

"Hi," Leonard tells Penny still awestruck by her beauty.

"Hi," Penny says back and Leonard is still gripping her hand.

"Hi," He repeats still pumping her hand and Penny looks over her shoulder and gives Bernadette an amused look.

"Hi! Hey sweetie can I have my hand back?" She asks him and he drops her hand and looks embarrassed. "I have an idea why don't you guys come with us?" She smiles.

"To the party? I don't think so," Sheldon asks like it is the worst idea he has ever heard. Leonard is prepared to do anything Sheldon wants. Sign any piece of paper he throws at him. If he will just agree to go this party so he can spend more time with Penny.

"Why not?" Penny asks and Sheldon sighs.

"I am not one for parties and neither is Amy," He tells Penny.

"Well I am going with or without you," Amy says defiantly.

"Not in that get up," Sheldon says as he looks her up and down. There is no way she was going out without him in that dress.

"I don't think you can stop me," Amy tells him staring him down. Sheldon is about to remind her that she recently took a vow that said she obeyed him. Then he thinks better of it and swallows his words.

"Fine, I'll go," He relents and Leonard wants to hug him he is so happy.

They head out and pile into Penny's red car. Leonard calls shotgun and climbs in beside Penny up front. In the back Amy is sandwiched in between Sheldon and Bernadette. Amy has to stop herself from giggling at Sheldon's long legs being crammed behind Penny's seat.

"I wish there was a boy for me," Bernadette sighs. "It's a taco fest in this car," She huffs.

"I don't see any mexican food in the car," Sheldon says as he kicks a wrapper on the floorboard with his foot in disgust. "Lot's of In and Out Burger wrappers however," He huffs.

"Sheldon she means the ratio of girls to boys is uneven," Amy explains amusingly.

"Why would that be a taco fest?" Sheldon asks still confused.

"Consider the shape of the female genitalia Sheldon," Amy says gently with a knowing look as understanding dawns on him his cheeks redden.

"Oh," He says embarrassingly looking out the window.

"I have a couple friends who would love to come along," Leonard says turning around in his seat.

"Sure! The more merrier," Penny says happily. "Where to?" She asks. Leonard gives her directions to Raj's dorm.

"I'm sorry but more rarely means merrier. There is barely enough room in this car as it is," Sheldon says annoyed.

"Back home in Nebraska we fit way more than this in here. Just have Amy sit in your lap," Penny tells him and Sheldon looks at her agape.

"Amy will not be riding in my lap," Sheldon says incredulously

"What's wrong Sheldon? From what I saw earlier you have no problem with Amy being in your lap," Leonard teases him. Now it's Amy's turn to look scandalized.

"I have no problem with Amy sitting in my lap. It is how wildly unsafe that is in a moving motor vehicle that bothers me," Sheldon glares.

"She can sit in Leonard's friends lap if that makes you feel better?" Penny asks sweetly.

"Fine," He relents as they park the car and Leonard goes inside to retrieve Raj. When Leonard gets to his dorm room Raj is curled outside on the floor using his jacket as a pillow.

"Raj get up! There is a car full of hot girls who want to party with us," Leonard says excited. Raj looks at him blearily and waves his hands.

"Go away dream Leonard, let me dream in peace," Raj whines.

"You aren't dreaming! Sheldon's girlfriend has two hot friends and they want us to go to a party with them," Raj sits up and blinks.

"For real?" He asks shaking his head.

"For real. Come on they're waiting," Leonard says rushing down the hall. Raj takes out his giant flip phone. He is one of the few kids at school who has a cell phone.

"We've got to page Howard and tell him," Raj says whipping out his cell one and beeping Howard. Raj's cell phone rings immediately.

"Why did you page me 888 I told you that was the code for hot girls who want to party," Howard sighs. Raj was always paging him the wrong codes.

"Howard! Leonard is here and he says that their are hot girls who want us to come to a party with them," Raj says and then holds the phone away from his ear.

"What! I want to party!" Leonard hears Howard yell. Leonard takes the phone from Raj.

"So are you in man?" Leonard asks.

"Of course I'm in," Howard yells.

"Alright we're coming to get you," Leonard tells him hanging up the phone.

When they get back to the car everyone is standing outside of it. Chatting casually, Raj is struck mute by ladies two blondes and Amy. They all pile into the car and Raj is in the middle of the backseat next Amy in Sheldon's lap. Amy who he saw completely nude earlier. He can't even look at her without blushing and thinking about what was under her dress. He turns to whisper in Leonard's ear a joke about Amy always being in Sheldon's lap. When he realizes he is not next to Leonard but a cute petite blonde wearing red rimmed glasses.

"Hi," She says enthusiastically her voice is so adorable it melts him right there. "I'm Bernadette," Raj just nods embarrassed that he is rendered completely mute by her beauty. So he turns towards Sheldon and Amy. Only he can't look at them without turning red. No matter where he looks on her all he can picture are her naked breasts. This is hell he thinks choosing to stare at the back of Leonard's head.

"Don't worry Bernadette. Raj likes you. He just can't speak in front of beautiful women," Leonard tells Bernadette who looks a little offended by Raj's snub.

"Is that true?" Bernadette asks him and he looks at her and nods apologetically covering his throat with his hands and giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Selective mutism is very rare," Amy says excited. "I would love to study your brain."

"Weren't you just telling me that you were trying to find a subject to use on your abnormal psychiatric conditions neurology paper?" Sheldon asks.

"I was… hmmm... Raj you and your brain disorder would be just perfect for me. Would you consider being my test subject?" Amy asks and Raj looks over at her and gives her a why not gesture. "Excellent!" Amy says excited.

"So you can't speak to any women?" Sheldon asks curiously and Raj shakes his head sadly.

"Aww don't be scared of me! I don't bite," Bernadette tells him patting his shoulder as they pull in front of Howard's house. "I am going to have to ride in your lap the rest of the way. Is that okay?" She asks and Raj shakes his head yes eagerly.

Bernadette unbuckles his seatbelt and slides into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist. This is what he thought college would be like in America. Riding in cars going to parties with beautiful blondes on his lap. If his cousin Sanjay could see him now he would die of jealousy. When Howard enters the car he looks at him and raises his eyebrows. Raj gives him the thumbs up from behind Bernadette's back. Howard mouths want to switch and Raj shakes his head no. Raj has a feeling Howard won't stop until he's gotten his chance with Bernadette too.

"So who's your friend Raj?" He asks him smirking knowing he can't answer him. Raj glares at him. Bernadette answers him brightly.

"I'm Bernadette and you are?" She says flirtatiously.

"Bernadette, they want you because of the pride that gives

But Bernadette, I want you because I need you to live

But while I live only to hold you some other men

They long to control you

But how can they control you Bernadette

When they can not control themselves, Bernadette

From wanting you, needing you

But darling, you belong to me," Howard sings to her using his fist as a microphone.

"Bernadette by the Four Tops, I was named after that song," Bernadette tells him happily. "You still did not tell me your name?"

"Howard Wolowitz at your service," He says grabbing her hand and kissing it making her giggle.

"You're such a gentlemen," She giggles and Raj glares at him.

"We're here guys," Penny says pulling into a run down looking apartment complex. "The party is being thrown by a couple of guys who live a few doors down from me," Penny tells them as she parks the car.

"You live here?" Leonard asks nervously eying the dirty litter filled pool. The complex was probably top notch in the sixties when it was built. Now it's hot pink and turquoise paint was peeling and chipping. It was the kind of place all of them were warned about visiting.

"It's a very... ahem ...charming place.." Amy says politely as the walk to a turquoise door where music is practically making the door shake.

"It's a shithole!" Penny laughs. "But the rent is cheap," Penny says knocking on the door. It opens up to reveal a packed apartment. Penny marches inside and they follow her in nervously. Penny goes into the kitchen where she immediately downs a shot of amber liquid. "Bernadette you too!" She squeals pouring two more.

"Woo!" Bernadette yells slugging back a shot.

"You guys want one?" She asks pointing at them and the guys shake their heads.

"Amy and I don't drink," Sheldon says haughtily and Amy grabs his hand and shakes her head in agreement.

"Suit yourselves," Penny says shrugging, "You boys want beers?" She asks pointing at them and they shake their heads yes. Penny pours them each a beer in a red solo cup from the keg in the kitchen.

"I feel like dancing!" Bernadette says taking another shot and eying Howard and Raj. They are both to oblivious and nervous to take her up on her offer.

"I'll dance with you Bernie!" Penny says taking another shot and grabbing her hand and dragging her out to the makeshift dance floor in the living room.

The guys follow them out and lean against a wall. Red solo cups of beer in their hands as they watch Penny and Bernadette dance together. It is the first party that Leonard has ever been too. It is Raj's first sip of beer and he finds the flavor lacking.

"How do people drink this stuff?" Raj asks smacking his lips and making a face.

"The better question is how do I become the meat in that beautiful blonde sandwich," Howard asks taking a sip from his cup.

"I have dibs on Bernadette," Raj says.

"You can't call dibs on a girl! On what grounds do you have dibs?" Howard says.

"She sat on my lap on the way here and the moment we shared was magical," Raj says dreamily.

"Until she asked you your name and you couldn't answer her," Leonard teases. "Besides if you can call dibs on a girl. I have dibs on Penny on the grounds that I saw her first."

"Now if any of us could actually go talk to a girl we would be in business," Howard says staring longingly at Bernadette as she wiggles her butt against Penny. Penny laughs and slaps her butt. Howard has to adjust his pants to hide his growing problem.

"He makes it look so easy," Leonard says looking at Sheldon as Amy shimmies against him her butt pressed to his crotch. His hands are on her hips and his mouth is pressed to her neck. Amy's arm reached above her holding his head close as they move. What Leonard wouldn't give to be dancing with Penny like that.

"Maybe we should ask him how he did it?" Raj asks taking another tiny sip from his cup. "I mean he must have some tips if he got a girl like Amy. Maybe he clubbed her over her head and dragged her by her hair to his dorm room."

"They were high school sweethearts. Sheldon says she gave up Harvard to follow him here," Leonard tells him.

"Man we have got to ask him for tips. He must have something to get a girl to follow him cross country. I know I would follow Bernadette wherever she wanted to go if she would wiggle against me like that," Howard says and then he starts to panic as the music stops and Bernadette walks up to them. "Oh crap did she hear me?" Howard says panicking.

"I'm tired of dancing with a girl. Which one of you cuties wants to dance with me," Bernadette asks smiling.

Howard thinks he has it in the bag because Raj can't answer her. Then he is shocked when they both answer at the same time "I do!" Bernadette looks pleased then she looks like she is contemplating her options.

"You can both dance with me. Come on," She says grabbing both their hands and dragging them to the middle of the room. Leonard looks on with amusement as Bernadette pulls Howard in front of her and Raj takes the back. They try to follow her lead but it is some of the most awkward dancing he has ever seen.

"They look ridiculous but Bernadette is eating up all this attention," He hears Penny say beside him. Leonard jumps he hadn't noticed Penny come up beside him.

"Raj and Howard are enjoying themselves too. This is the first girl either of them have touched all year," Leonard tells her smiling.

"What about you have you touched a girl this year?" Penny asks batting her eyelashes at him and Leonard feels his heart skip a beat.

"Not lately," He says taking a big gulp of his drink.

"You want to dance with me?" She asks slurring her words a little.

"I can't dance," He tells her truthfully. Then he curses himself for telling her no. He had just been picturing himself dancing with her. Then when the opportunity arises he blew it.

"Come on, I'll teach you," Penny says grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor. She turns around so that her back is facing him. Then she grabs his hands and places them on her hips. "Just hold me close and I'll do all the work," She tells him leaning her head back and against his shoulder.

"That won't be a problem," He tells her barely able to breathe as she gyrates against him. Then she spins around and places her hands on his shoulders. She moves against him for a little bit then she looms into his face and smiles.

"You have really nice eyes. I can tell by looking into them you are a sweet guy," She says and he gulps. Leonard isn't sure because he has never been before. But he is pretty sure he is in love with this girl.

"You have beautiful eyes. I'm not even sure what color you would call that," He tells her gazing into her eyes. He feels like he sees the whole world reflected there.

"It says hazel on my driver's license," Penny tells him winking. Again he is speechless unsure what to say to this gorgeous girl. "You look nervous," She says tilting her head to the side.

"I am extremely nervous. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. Girls like you don't usually want to dance with guys like me. I don't know what to say to you," He tells her then he curses his burst of honesty. She must think he is the biggest dweeb.

"You can just talk to me like you talk to everyone else," She says. Then she pulls away and smiles "Come on," She says pulling him back through the crowd of writhing bodies and into the kitchen. Penny pours out two shots and hands one to Leonard.

"I don't really drink much," Leonard tells her. He had never had hard liquor before and was scared to try it.

"You didn't dance before either," She tells him knocking back the shot. "This will calm your nerves," Leonard takes the shot then grimaces. "That a boy! Now come on let's go dance."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon was mad, not just mad furious as they walked into the party. So far this evening he had been strong armed into a string of poor decisions. Riding in a car of someone he didn't know. Riding in a car over its maximum occupancy limit. Riding with his wife on his lap with his arms being her only safety restraint. Attending a held party after ten pm. All because Amy insisted on going out in that ridiculous dress.

Sheldon remembered what happened last time Missy had talked her into a make over. He was not about to let her go out without him chaperoning. How anyone could think standing in a crowded loud hot room was fun baffled him. He had no intention of participating in any of the activities. Tonight he was just a party supervisor. Making sure things did not get out of hand.

Amy tried to get him to dance with her. She knew how he felt about dancing. She should be happy with the amount of times he had broken his rules and danced with her. What was going on in that room wasn't dancing though. It belonged more in the bedroom than in the middle of a house party. The music was loud and it was giving him a headache. Amy told him she was going to dance anyways. At first he watched her as she danced with her friends with mild amusement.

Leonard and his friends were staring at the girls like they were putting on a private show for them. The lecherous looks on their faces as the girls gyrated their bodies was starting to annoy him greatly. That was his wife they were looking at! He feels like the other men are watching her dance too. What he really wants to do his take off his T-shirt and make her cover up. He knows Amy will not allow this though. That she would be annoyed and refuse then accuse him of bossing her around. The only thing he can think to do is to stake his claim on what is his. He joins her on the dance floor moving her away from her friends shielding her from view with his body.

"You changed your mind," Amy says pleased placing her hands on his shoulders.

"The peanut gallery over there couldn't keep their eyes off you. I've come to claim what's mine," He tells her and she smirks at him.

"As much as I enjoy you dancing with me. I feel obligated to tell you it was not me they were looking at. It was Penny and Bernadette they were leering at. They probably didn't even notice I was out there," She tells him a little sadly.

"Funny, I didn't notice anyone but you," He tells her. "What these people are doing is not dancing. It belongs behind closed doors," He says swaying her to the music.

"I don't know. I think you might like dancing like this," Amy says turning around in his arms.

Amy's back is pressed against his chest. She wraps his arms around her waist and starts to move against him. Sheldon places his hand over her stomach possessively. The material of the dress allows him to feel the soft curves of her body.

"I don't like this dress. It reveals far more of your body than I'm comfortable with other men seeing," He says softly in her ear.

'I don't like it either. I feel like I look ugly in it. I am the ugly duckling to Penny and Bernadette's swans," She tells him and he pulls her tighter against his body and she can feel him hard against her.

"You look gorgeous. Watching you dance in this get up is making it very hard to control myself," He tells her pressing his lips to her neck. It sends shivers down her spine. Amy reaches behind her to cradle his head closer to her neck as they dance. "Your dress and these salacious dance moves belong in the bedroom. Not in the public for everyone to see," He whispers sultry in her ear.

"No one's watching us," She tells him spinning around again in his arms. She stands on her tiptoes to reach his lips and he lifts her up the rest of the way. "I love it when you do that," She murmurs against his lips. They continue kissing and dance for awhile until she hears Bernadette beside her.

"Hey you two lovebirds! Have you seen Penny?" She asks. "We are ready to go home and I can't find her anywhere."

"No, I think I saw her dancing with Leonard a little bit ago," Amy says scanning the crowd which has thinned out since they arrived.

"Come to think of it I don't see Leonard either," Sheldon says scanning the crowd as well.

"Damn, she ditched us," Bernadette sighs. "She was our ride. I guess we will have to walk back."

"Walk back? Campus is at least four miles from here. Who knows what's walking the streets of Pasadena at this hour," Sheldon says annoyed.

"I'm even farther away. If my mom finds out I walked home she will kill me. Raj give me your cell phone. I am calling my mom to come get us," Howard sighs holding out his hand.

"Your mother would leave the house at two in the morning to come pick you and your friends up from a party?" Sheldon asks, Mary would leave him to walk. She had done something similar with George.

"Well she might not be happy about it but she'll do it," Howard tells him calling his mother's number. Mrs. Wolowitz agrees to get them. Thirty minutes later a very cranky Mrs. Wolowitz pulls up in her minivan. The whole way back to school she yells at them about the dangers of partying. Telling Howard he should not get mixed up with strange girls.

"Wherever Penny is, I hope she's having a better time than we are," Bernadette sighs.

 **So Penny is in the mix. I am aware she is supposed to be younger than the other characters. For the sake of story all the characters are about the same age in this AU. What shenagins will happen now that Penny is here? Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This story is going to have a lot more of tbe other characters in it. I will always love Shamy and they will always be my number one. However I thought it would be fun to explore the other characters too. I hope no one is dissapointed ? ﾟﾙﾈ** **A big thank you to my beta cutelittlelumpofwool82 she is the best.**

In the morning when she wakes up Penny lays in her bed with her eyes shut recalling last night. It had definitely been an odd night out. Bernadette had been asking her to do something with her for a while. Penny had been resisting not because she didn't like her. Bernadette was a sweet girl who was a lot of fun at work. However she was also, until tonight the smartest girl she knew and it was intimidating. The girls in college back home were going to be hairdressers, or teachers aides. Bernadette had her sights set on a doctorate. Penny didn't know what they would talk about outside of work. The daily specials and annoying customers were all they had in common.

Last night she had finally given in. Bernadette had overheard her talking about the party with a few of the busboys at work. Bernadette had eagerly asked if she could come too. It was her fall break and she was ready for a little fun. Penny had then collected a merry band of weirdoes along the way. Penny had felt a bit like a mom driving a car full of mathletes to a competition last night.

It was the first time in a long time that Penny had been out with a bunch of boys who weren't all fawning over her. The guys had all talked amongst themselves about things Penny couldn't even begin to understand. The little one and the foreign one had fought over Bernadette like she was a new toy. The tall creepy one only had eyes for Bernadette's roommate. The rest of the guys had made fun of him all night. The insults seemed to fly over his head, leaving his girlfriend to fight his battles for him. Then there was Leonard, sweet little shy Leonard.

Penny had felt a connection the minute she saw him. The way he looked at her had made her feel loved for the first time since she moved from Nebraska. The look in his eyes was one she recognized well, only his didn't have the predatory glint so many men in L.A. had. His eyes were kind, a deep rich brown that seemed so much older than his eighteen years. There was something sweet and innocent about him that reminded her of the boys back home. The way he looked at her made her feel special. She had watched him watching her dance. Penny could see that he wanted so badly to dance with her. That he would be too shy to ever ask so she had taken charge.

They had danced and Penny felt how badly he wanted her. Penny loosened him up with a little alcohol. They kissed and Penny felt the earth move under her feet. Conservatively Penny had probably kissed a boy a week since her first kiss at age eleven. Penny liked boys and wasn't ashamed about it. Boys were fun, they were cute, and they made her happy. If boys could chase girls then she could chase boys as much as she pleased. There had been some good kisses in that group of boys. Kisses that curled her toes, kisses that made her sigh, kisses that sent her running for the bedroom. Yet never had a kiss affected her as much as the kiss with Leonard. The earth had stopped moving, time had ceased moving. It was just them in that tiny hot apartment. His kind brown eyes making her weak in the knees. His soft tentative lips moving against hers. His shy tongue asking for polite permission to enter her mouth. Then when it did she felt him lose control. Gripping her tight and kissing her so deeply and thoroughly she felt like she would never be the same.

Penny thought if he could make the earth move with one little kiss what could he do in the bedroom. Penny could tell he would never make the move. Leonard wasn't like other guys who would take her to a corner of the party and take her right there. He would never ask her if she was good for it and get mad if she didn't want sex. Leonard was a good boy and she wanted to make a bad boy out of him for one night. They may have just met but they were young and she felt something so she went for it. Leading him away from the party and to her tiny studio apartment. Under the guise of her wanting him to hook up her stereo. Once they were inside Penny pressed him against the door kissing him deeply. Then pulling away and yanking off her dress. She wanted it to be very clear what she wanted tonight.

"Oh my god, you are so hot," He sighed pressing his hands into her waist feeling her curves up and down. The way he touched her made her feel cherished.. "I want to so bad Penny so bad… You have no idea…" He sighed kissing her neck.

"I have an idea," She said kissing grabbing his erection making him yelp. Then she takes off his glasses and tosses them on her floor.

"You're drunk. I can't take advantage," He tells her looking at her like he is having a hard time seeing her.

"I'm the one taking advantage of you. Don't you see that Leonard? Do you even see a stereo in here?" She asks kissing his neck untucking his shirt. Pulling his hoodie off his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. He reached up, and tentatively touches her breasts. Cupping them softly at first and then when she responded by pressing them into his hands further he gently pulls her nipples making them both gasp. "Tell me what you want Leonard."

"I want you… So badly I want you," He admits as she starts undressing him the rest of the way. "I can't believe this is happening…. I can't believe this is happening… " He chants as she leads him to her daybed.

They kick off old laundry and bags of chips as they laid down. Leonard lays on top of Penny kissing her all over. Starting with her face kissing across her cheekbones. Then down her neck brushing light kisses across her collarbones. Then down her stomach across her hip bones worshipping every section of her skin. He comes back up and suckles her breasts first one then the other until she is dizzy with lust. Then he dips lower again skimming her hipbones kissing her inner thighs.

"Can I?" He asked with his head poised between her legs.

"Oh god yes!" Penny begged. As his head dipped between her thighs. As he starts to lick and nibble her like she is the best thing she has ever tasted. His tongue is all over flicking over her clit, slipping inside of her before coming back up. Gently he eases a finger inside of her playing with her as he sucks her. It is not the first time anyone has done this but it is the best. Penny is ready to dub him the king of foreplay. But she needs him to stop if she comes now at this state of inebriation she will fall asleep. She had to know what other skills he possessed. "Stop," She begs.

"What's wrong?" He asks worriedly lifting his head up.

"Nothing. I just want you now," She told him then Penny gave him a condom from her dresser. He fumbled getting it on mumbling to himself as he adjusts it looking down triumphantly when it is on.

Leonard was poised above her kissing her all over again. Penny is about to get blue ovaries with anticipation of the event. When he finally entered her he shuddered twice and she knew he was done. All that foreplay, all that anticipation for maybe a minute of action. Penny could scream in frustration.

It was late and she was too tired and tipsy to drive so she let him stay the night. Penny chalks up his poor performance to too much alcohol and nerves. It wasn't the worst she has ever had. The first part had been her best hands down. If they gave scholarships on oral skills Leonard would get one hands down. Judging from their earlier kiss there might be more to Leonard. Maybe he would be the first person since moving here that liked her for more than her looks.

The next morning Penny rolls over and finds him awake and staring at her. His dark curly hair flopping over his eyes. He really was very cute especially without the big geeky glasses on. He smiles at her and she notes a dimple on one if his cheeks. He brushes a piece of hair off her face and gazes at her a long time, like he is trying to remember her face.

"You are so beautiful," Leonard tells her and Penny smiles, but inwardly she cringes. There it was the only reason he wanted her.

Penny knew she was so much more than a pretty face. Sometimes she worried no one would ever know how much more because that's all they ever saw. Back home she had been a junior rodeo champion, a blue ribbon winner for her pigs she raised, and an expert marksmen. With every achievement she made it seemed all anyone cared about was her face. The pretty little girl who could ride and hogtie like nobodies business. Nobody took her seriously and eventually she gave up trying to make them.

So Penny had decided that if her face was all anyone would focus one. That she would use it to her advantage. Move to a place where being beautiful was as good as currency. Only she had no clue when she first packed up her car exactly how many other beautiful girls there where here in L.A. The features that had set her apart in Nebraska where standard fare here. Penny was desperate for someone to see past her beauty and see something more. For a brief moment last night she thought Leonard might be the one. Now she finds herself disappointed the beauty was the only thing that drew him to her.

"Come on let's get you home," She says getting up and pulling on a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Not bothering with a bra or panties. Leonard takes notice and gulps liking what he sees.

"Do you want to go to breakfast? My treat?" He asks pulling on his clothes from last night. He fumbles around a little searching for his glasses. Penny hands them to him before he steps on them.

"Sure why not?" Penny shrugs thinking at least she would get a free breakfast out of it.

Penny drives them to a diner around the corner that she likes. Penny orders a giant omelette, pancakes, and bacon. Leonard watches with fascination as she proceeds to eat all of it. Leonard just orders toast and coffee.

"Is that all you are getting?" Penny asks as he pensively chews on corner of toast.

"I'm feeling kind of nauseous. Might be best to stick with toast," He tells her and she shrugs her shoulders.

"I think a big breakfast is the best cure for a hangover. Come on try some bacon," She says handing out a strip to him but he turns green and waves it away. "More for me," She says stuffing it in her mouth. Then she chases it with the last bite of pancake.

"You know, for a little girl you sure can eat a lot," He marvels as she licks syrup off her fingers.

"I am not a salad kind of girl. Everyone here always pretends they aren't hungry. Not me, I'm hungry all the time and I like to eat," Penny says proudly. "In Nebraska I could put away more food than most of the boys."

"So Penny tell me more about yourself. We didn't get much time to talk last night. Like when did you move from Nebraska?" He asks taking a sip from his coffee. Penny tells him all about Nebraska. Her decision to follow her dreams and move to L.A. Leonard listens with a with intensity like every word she says is the most fascinating thing he has ever heard. In spite of herself Penny feels the connection to him growing again.

"That's pretty much it. That's the story of Penny. What about you what's your deal?" Leonard proceeds to tell her about his life in New Jersey. His academic parents and their disappointment over him choosing Caltech over Princeton. What major he is and his plans for a doctorate. Penny listens and feels a sinking feeling in her stomach. Leonard was out of her league, he was going places. Leonard was focused and driven. He had his life mapped out. Penny barely knew what she was doing the next day. Let alone the rest of her life.

After breakfast Penny drives him back to his dorm and he sits in the car not moving. Penny wants to tell him to get out without hurting his feelings. As much as she liked Leonard this would be the last she saw of him.

"So this was fun. See you around sometime," Penny says tapping the steering wheel impatiently.

"Will I see you around?" Leonard asks and she knows what he is getting at but she dodges the question.

"Yeah you know we have a friend in common. We live near each other," Penny says evasively.

"Penny, I have debated telling you this. Mostly because it is very embarrassing for me. Last night was my first time," He says hanging his head in shame.

"Your first time what?" Penny asks not believing that someone can make it all through high school and into college with their virginity intact. Besides the guy had some serious skills. This could not have been his first rodeo.

"With you, it was my first time having sex. I kept telling myself I was saving it for someone special. Now I know that is true, I was saving it for you," He tells her earnestly.

"Like just P in the V stuff right? You seemed pretty skilled otherwise," Penny tells him and he grins at her like that's the best thing he has ever heard.

"All of it. I researched how to do that actually. Nerds spend a lot of time and research on sex," Leonard informs her.

"No wonder Amy looked so happy," Penny jokes trying to change the subject. Hoping her joke will break up the seriousness of the situation.

"You are the most perfect woman I have ever met," He says looking at her and Penny sags in her seat. She could tell he was inexperienced, but a virgin? It was too much responsibility to take on.

"Sweetie… I am far from perfect," She says and he looks at her and shakes his head.

"No you are. I think I might be… God I know this is way too soon… I think I am in love with you," Penny has heard early I love you's before. At eighteen she is already a bit jaded on the whole love thing. The number of boys who thought they loved her was far greater than the number of boys who had actually loved her. Which was as of now resting at zero. Penny knows she should shut it down now. Let him know on no uncertain terms that was this was a one time thing. Leonard is looking at her like his happiness is resting on her shoulders. Penny just can't hurt him like that.

"Sweetie, you always feel like that after your first time," Penny tells him gently. "We'll keep in touch okay? I have to work at eleven so I better get going," Then she leans over and kisses his cheek.

Leonard gets out of the car and waves at her as she pulls away. Penny cries the entire way home. Feeling like she had just done a terrible thing. Like kick a puppy. It brings back memories of her miserable first time. Now she was no better than Randy Thompson who had got her to have sex with him and then never spoken to her again. When she gets home she calls out of work. Crawls into bed and lets herself have a good cry. When she finally gets the motivation to get up hours later and make food she feels better. What she was doing was the right thing. It was better to shut it down now then have him get to know her and realize he was making a huge mistake. That she would never be smart enough to keep his interest. If she was doing the right thing, why couldn't she get Leonard out of her mind?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm in love!" Leonard announces as he bounds into his room doing a twirl. Sheldon is sitting at his desk and he barely turns around as he says drily.

"You're back. I thought perhaps you had been maimed or kidnapped."

"You say that like you were so worried about me," Leonard says sarcastically.

"If you had been kidnapped at least I would finally have the room to myself," Sheldon says and Leonard can't tell if he is being serious or not.

"Don't you want to know where I was?" Leonard asks wishing his roommate were more like his other friends. Raj and Howard would be peppering him with questions for hours. Sheldon could care less.

"Given your disappearance from the party and you showing back up hours later in the clothes you left in. I would say you spent the night with the blonde you met," Sheldon says finally turning back around.

"Sheldon I think I am in love," Leonard sighs sinking onto his bed. Sheldon snorts derisively.

"Yes, you declared that as you burst into the room," Sheldon informs him shaking his head.

"You don't think I am in love?" Leonard asks defensively.

"I know for a fact you're NOT in love," Sheldon says in a tone that says the matter is settled.

"Oh really how do you know that?" Leonard scowls.

"Number one, you just met this girl. Number two, from what I gleamed in my few short interactions with the girl you two have nothing in common. Number three, you appear to have just lost your virginity to this girl. You are confusing the emotions associated with such a milestone as love," Sheldon says ticking off his reasons on his fingers. Leonard glares at Sheldon. It bothers him that the last reason is the same one Penny gave him. Sheldon may always think he is right but he was wrong about this.

"You are such a hypocrite! You are in love with the first girl you ever slept with! You love Amy so much you made her give up Harvard and follow you to Caltech," Leonard challenges and now it's Sheldon's turn to glare at him.

"I didn't hop into bed with Amy the first night we met. In fact I will let you in on a little secret Amy and I met much the same way you met her. I hated her at first, she was always challenging me in class. Growing up in East Texas I had never met anyone I would classify as my peer. Amy met me toe to toe. Turned everything I knew to be true about myself on it's head. I fell in love with her mind first. Then everything else followed. All you see in this girl is a pretty face," Sheldon says hotly.

"Penny is much more than a pretty face. We have plenty in common," Leonard defends lamely unable to think of an example.

"Oh please! What could you even converse with this girl about? What's new in the world of waitressing? The wonderful world of parties? You are an academic Leonard you have nothing in common with her. Eventually she will drop you like yesterday's specials," This strikes a nerve in Leonard especially since Penny had made no plans to see him again.

"Oh yeah? What's to say Amy doesn't drop you? Find a nice biology major who wants to see her more than two hour blocks of time twice a week. I did see her chatting up a tall geology major after class last week," Leonard says smugly. Failing to mention Burt was a terrifying giant that had fairly accosted her after class for her notes.

"Amy wouldn't do that," Sheldon says softly and Leonard knows he has struck a nerve but he can't stop. It's not often that he has the upper hand on his roommate.

"You think you know everything! You don't know what will happen. Anything could happen, you are going to be in school for at least six years. Do you really think you and Amy are going to last that long?" Leonard asks enjoying pissing Sheldon off and making him speechless. It was not often that his roommate had no retort.

"I know for a fact we will be. Amy is mine," Sheldon growls with hard a glint in his eyes that scares Leonard a little.

"You can't own a person. Amy is free to make her own decisions," Leonard says standing his ground.

"I own Amy the only legal way possible. Amy is my wife. She vowed to be mine forever," Sheldon says seriously while taking a ring from his pocket and putting it on holding his hand up.

"You can't be serious. You are only like seventeen right? You can't get married that young," Leonard says in shock. Sheldon had made it a point to let him know he had entered college early.

"You can with parental consent," Sheldon tells him slipping the ring back in his pocket.

"Why would you get married? Why not just wait until you are out of school?" Leonard asks dumbfounded.

"I had my reasons. Amy's reasons are her own and not mine to reveal. I will ask you to keep this under your hat. This is not something we are broadcasting everywhere. We are trying to have as normal a college experience as possible," Sheldon tells him and Leonard nods. He will keep Sheldon's secret. It makes him feel good that he is continuing to open up to him.

"Listen man, I'm sorry I didn't know," Leonard says apologetically.

"Of course you didn't know, no one knows," Sheldon says rolling his eyes.

"You may be the only married seventeen year old I have ever met, but that doesn't make you an expert on love," Leonard tells him.

"I never purported myself to be a love expert. Before Amy I found the concept of love to be ridiculous," He replies with a smirk.

"Maybe I feel the same way about Penny huh?" Leonard says and Sheldon gives him a look.

"Something about your look and general demeanor tell me you have fancied yourself to be in love many times," Sheldon says turning back to his computer ending the conversation. Leonard hates that not for the first time Sheldon is 100% right. The number of times Leonard thought he was in love. Far outweighed how many times he actually had been in love. Which was as of right now resting at zero.

All week long Leonard thinks about Penny. Scheming ways for their paths to cross again. Penny told him she worked at the Cheesecake Factory. Even he knows just randomly showing up at someone's workplace unannounced is creepy. Then it dawns on Leonard that there is way to talk to Penny again and she happens to be married to his roommate. Penny and Amy are friends and Amy can tell him more about the mysterious blonde who had taken his virginity and his heart.

The next time he sees Amy in class he sits next to her in the front row. Amy looks at him surprised and gives him a tight smile.

"Leonard please don't feel like the discovery that my boyfriend is your roommate means our relationship has to change," She tells him. "I was perfectly fine with thinly veiled animosity."

"What are you talking about? We are friends now. I mean we had a fun night out together," Leonard tells her beaming and he nudges her with his elbow playfully and she looks at him seriously.

"We went to one party together. Where in the end you ditched us with our ride back. We had to call Howard's loud and inappropriate mother to come get us," She tells him.

"Yeah sorry about that," He grimaces. "Still we had fun right?" Leonard asks her desperately.

"Something about your tone and manic expression tells me there's something else you want from me," Amy says sagely.

"Alright, you caught me. Listen I really want to know more about Penny. Are you good friends with her?" Leonard asks and Amy shrugs.

"No, that was the first time I met her too. She is Bernadette's friend they work together. I would wager you two are more intimately connected than I am to her," Amy says winking and Leonard blushes.

"Yeah, well after our night together she kind of disappeared," Leonard says dejectedly and Amy nods.

"So you are trying to reconnect with her because you enjoyed coitus with her. I understand," Amy replies bluntly.

"I want to try and date her. Really get to know her. That night, I felt something between us," Leonard sighs brushing his hair back.

"Your penis?" Amy asks cockng her head to the side. No trace of humor in her voice.

"Jesus! No! That's not what I meant!" Leonard says embarrassed beginning to wonder if Amy wasn't Sheldon's twin after all.

"No need to appeal to a deity. I was just clarifying. Boys can be so crude sometimes. You mean you felt some kind metaphorical connection between the two of you," Amy says adjusting her glasses.

"Yes exactly!" Leonard exclaims.

"I see… And you are seeking me out hoping I can unite you and your lady love once again?" Amy asks and Leonard hangs his head hiding his blush.

"Yes," He mumbles.

"Leonard even though I have questions about your formal education. I assume you know what quid pro quo means?" She asks staring at him intently.

"It's Latin for this for that. Everyone knows that," Leonard tells her.

"Your not everyone," Amy tells him and Leonard stands up.

"If you are just going to keep insulting me I will be going," Leonard tells her

"No wait, sit down. I have a proposition for you that will be mutually beneficial to both of us," Amy says patting the vacated seat beside her.

"I know Sheldon can be shall we say difficult," She says, Leonard snorts and Amy rolls her eyes at him. "However you have lasted longer than I thought you would. When Sheldon first told me about his schedule I told him that whoever his roommate was they would apply for a transfer immediately." Leonard does not mention that was the first thing he did.

"Not to mention his roommate agreement," Leonard agrees.

"Oh, that was my idea," Amy says before plowing on. "That being said you have lasted longer than I thought you would. Sheldon he is ...special."

"Ain't that the truth," Leonard says sarcastically. Making Amy cut her eyes at him, but she continues.

"In order for him to function he needs to have things a certain way. I commend you for helping him as much as you have. Most people they kind of brush him aside. What I am asking of you is that you just continue what you are doing. Only maybe try and befriend him more? I know it seems like he is an annoying pain now. But when you get to know him there is no one sweeter or more loyal than him. Sheldon would do anything for someone he considers a friend. There just has not been many people lucky enough to hold that title," Amy says with a soft expression, and Leonard feels bad that lately he had not been trying to be his friend at all. In the beginning he had tried but Sheldon had stopped him at every turn. It seemed to hard a task to ask. Maybe it would be easier to try and blackmail her with the information that he knew Sheldon was her husband? No. Instead he asks.

"Okay, if I befriend your boyfriend what will you do for me?" Leonard asks.

"Make a concerted effort to make Sheldon your friend and I will get you with Penny again," Amy tells him and Leonard doesn't even have to think about it.

"Deal," He says shaking her hand.

 **I was so nervous writing Penny! I normally don't write her very well. I hope you guys like this Penny. Lots more Shamy and Lenny to come next chapter. Tell me what you thought and what you want by leaving me a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So the last chapter was very Lenny. Fear not it wasn't a waste of a chapter. Just the backstory for what happens next. Lot's of shamy to come ya'll.**

 **A big thank you to cutelittlelumpofwool82 for being the best beta ever.**

 **ps. I know Penny technically should be 14 and in Nebraska rn. I thought having Leonard meet and scam on a 14 year old girl was creepy so I aged her in this AU.**

The last two weeks of school had been trying for Amy. It seemed like she was writing a new paper every single day. Grades had always come easily to her and lately she had to really work hard to maintain her perfect grade point average. She had been working so hard she had nearly forgotten her deal with Leonard to get him closer to Penny. Until she met Leonard as she was leaving Sheldon's dorm room.

"Hey! Amy wait up," He yelled jogging up to her.

"Hello Leonard," Amy says in a friendly tone. Leonard had been holding up his end of the bargain and Sheldon had nothing but nice things to say about his roommate lately. "What are you doing out here?" She asks curiously.

"Howard and Raj are out with Bernadette again. I've been the fourth wheel way too much with those three lately. So I just decided to stay in the hallway tonight," Leonard tells her and Amy was glad she and Sheldon had just been studying tonight. "Amy, I've been meaning to ask you. Have you gotten to talk to Penny again?" He asked hopefully and Amy groans.

"No, I'm really sorry. I've barely had time to speak to Bernadette and I live with her," Amy tells him. "But I promise next week I will try harder. Well maybe.. It's parents day next week and I have been really stressed about it," Amy says as she tries to get away from Leonard but he continues to follow her down the hall.

"Really? Me too. My mother is coming and she tends to be extremely critical. So critical that I wonder if there is anything about me that she likes," He tells her and Amy feels herself softening even more towards him. Perhaps he wasn't the spoiled mama's boy she had him pegged for.

"I always felt like the only thing my mother liked about me was my skill on the harp," Amy admits.

"Same… Only with me it is the cello. It's really the only thing I ever excelled at to her standards. Too bad I wanted to be a scientist and not a concert cellist," Amy in spite of herself is starting to like Leonard so decides to give him some advice.

"You know what Leonard? Maybe you should just go for it with Penny. You never know she could be pining away for you too," Amy says knowingly and Leonard shakes his head.

"No one has ever pined for me Amy," He chuckles leaning against the wall and adjusting his glasses.

"You don't know that. I have felt the same way before," Amy tells him placing a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"You have Sheldon," Leonard points out.

"Not always. When Sheldon and I first started hanging out. I wasn't sure how he felt about me. However from the moment I saw him I knew I was in love," Leonard doesn't tell her Sheldon told him the feeling of love at first sight was not mutual.

"So when did you tell him?" Leonard asks. Curious for Amy's side to the story.

"I didn't know how to tell him. We had a project together and started spending more and more time alone even after the assignment was complete. Then I really fell for him," Amy sighs leaning against the wall beside Leonard. "I would cry myself to sleep every night. I was in such pain, knowing that he would probably never feel the same way about me," Amy says pausing for breath. She can't believe she is telling him all this but he seems genuinely interested.

"What changed?" Leonard asks truly fascinated about their relationship.

"Sheldon changed. I was just happy to have any time with him I would never have taken the leap of faith. Risked messing with what we had. Then one day my mother kicked him out of the house. My mother was a bit… Shall we say strict? She told me I was never to have boys in the house again. Sheldon was so worried about never being able to see me again. That he scaled our rose trellis to get to my room on the second story," Amy starts and Leonard interrupts.

"He what? That doesn't sound like the Sheldon I know," Leonard laughs. Sheldon just did not seem like the crazy romantic gesture type.

"He did! He broke into my room with the excuse he needed his text book back," Amy giggles.

"Thats crazy!" Leonard laughs.

"It sounds crazy now but it was really romantic," Amy says dreamily. Leonard can tell by the look on her face that she loves Sheldon more than anything. He wants to tell her in that moment that he knows her secret. That he thinks what they have is wonderful. However he is enjoying this truce between them so he keeps his mouth shut.

"So you're saying I should break into Penny's house?" Leonard jokes.

"No! That only worked for Sheldon. What I am saying is go to her. Woo the pants off her again. Lay it all on the line. What do you have to lose?" Amy asks.

"My heart," Leonard sighs giving her a half smile that seems more like a frown. Amy can't help herself. She has been there before, so she wraps him into a hug.

"What's going on out here?" Sheldon demanded angrily as Amy drops her arms from around Leonard.

"It seems Leonard is having girl problems. I was offering advice and a consoling hug," Amy says to him as he continues to glare at them.

"When someone is upset you offer them a hot beverage. Not your body!" Sheldon spits out.

"She was not offering me her body," Leonard snorts baffled by his roommates strong reaction to a friendly hug.

"You would rather him be alone in my dorm so I can make him cocoa?" Amy says hotly. Sheldon is flummoxed and just crosses his arms and stares at her. Leonard can tell this could go on for awhile.

"I am just gonna leave you two alone," Leonard says walking back to the room. Feeling bad that he had caused Amy trouble and she had just been trying to help him. He hopes Sheldon let's her off easy. It was just a hug. Then he thinks about what it would be like to walk in on Penny embracing another guy and he starts to see his side.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Penny is fixing her make up in the bathroom mirror at work when Bernadette joins her at the next sink. Bernadette fluffs her bouncy curls and reapplies her lipgloss smacking her lips together. Penny can't help but notice how happy she looks. Penny knows why too. Ever since that night at the party Bernadette has had two shadows. Penny thinks she has gone out with one or the both of them every night this week.

"What's up with you smiley!" Penny asks grinning at her friend.

"Nothing! Just happy I guess," Bernadette beams.

"Oh really? It has nothing to do with the two boys following you around like lovesick puppies?" Penny asks arching her eyebrow.

"They are just my friends Penny," Bernadette says shocked, then she giggles. "Okay, yeah!" She adds winking. Penny shakes her head as they head as they leave the bathroom.

"I am sure they are both happy to just be your friend," Penny says winking back.

"They are!" Bernadette protests.

"Bernadette both of those guys are head over heels for you. You can't keep stringing them along like this," Penny tells her. "Trust me I speak from experience. What you have is nice while it lasts. But you are going to have to make your choice. Or they will start fighting over you. Unless you want to be in some sort of creepy three way marriage? You are going to have to decide which guy you like better," She says with a pointed look.

"They are both such cuties! I could never choose between them. So it is better that we all just hang out as friends," Bernadette says. "Besides, Raj and Howard would never fight over me they are best friends."

"If you say so," Penny sighs wishing her friend would listen to her.

"Hey, Penny isn't that your boyfriend?" Bernadette asks spotting Leonard standing at the entrance to the restaurant holding a dozen red roses.

"He's not my boyfriend. We slept together once," Penny hisses at her.

"Once and you won't stop asking about him," Bernadette says. Penny had asked Bernadette a couple of times if her boys ever talked about Leonard. Ever since that night she couldn't get him out of her head. Leaving him like that had broken her heart she wanted to make sure his heart wasn't broken too.

"I just wanted to make sure he was okay and stuff," Penny says elbowing Bernadette.

"Yeah and stuff," Bernadette says looking at her skeptically. "Just admit it! You liked him!" Penny sighs and shakes her head. Her feelings for Leonard had been confusing her. Did she like him? Penny couldn't be sure. She certainly had never felt this way about a boy before.

"Looks like he is here on a date," Penny says changing the subject. "Good for him," Penny says with mock bravery. When really a strange jealousy was tearing apart her insides. Then he spots her and a huge smile spreads over his face and he strides towards her. Then a different feeling spreads over her. A deep unexplained panic that makes her want to bolt. So she does turning on her heel and walking away briskly.

"Penny wait!" Leonard yells and she stops turning to face him. "These are for you," He says thrusting the bouquet at her. He is sweating profusely and there are dark crescent shapes under his arms.

"Thanks," Penny gulps holding the bouquet awkwardly.

"Penny I can't climb a rose trellis for you," He begins then he starts coughing in a large fit. So much that Penny has to start patting his back.

"What?" She asks confused when his coughing finally stops.

"Sorry, I am allergic to roses," He says apologetically.

"Then why did you bring me roses?" Penny asks.

"Because I am proving to you how I feel about you Penny. I can't get you out of my head. I want to woo you properly," He says eagerly. Then he wipes his nose on his sleeve.

"Leonard," Penny sighs.

It is too much for her. Leonard is so intense it scares her. When she looks at him she sees what he sees when he looks at her. She sees herself walking down the aisle in a white dress. She sees babies, and picket fences, the kind of life she left behind in Nebraska. The kind of life she ran away from home because it's what she didn't want. Her mother had dreams once. There was a basement full of her paintings. Yet her mother never became an artist she was just a farmer's wife wasting away in bumfuckeygypt. Penny had vowed she would not suffer the same fate as her mother. She would become an actress if it was the last thing she did.

"Penny please," He begs his brown eyes pleading. Penny feels herself caving. It would be so easy to give in. She does like him a lot. So it breaks her heart when she knows what she has to do.

"Leonard, I just can't!" She says thrusting the flowers back at him and running away to the kitchen. Penny sinks into a corner of the kitchen on an overturned bucket and cries her eyes out.

"Yo Blondie! You need me to go fuck someone up?" One of the cooks asks waving a butcher knife.

"No TJ it's okay," Penny assures him sniffling. Penny groans when Bernadette walks in the kitchen and kneels down beside her.

"He's gone now," Bernadette says patting her back. "I think you broke his heart."

"I know. I am a horrible person. Rub it in," Penny sighs.

"You like him though," Bernadette says knowingly.

"I like him a lot actually," Penny sobs.

"Then why are you pushing him away?" Bernadette asks confused.

"It's complicated," Penny says wiping her eyes on her apron.

"As complicated as loving two boys at once? Between you and me sister, we've got the complicated market cornered huh?" Bernadette says wrapping her arm around Penny's shoulder. Penny rests her head on Bernadette's chest.

"Your boobs make good pillows. No wonder you've got two boys fighting over you," Penny teases her.

"Sometimes I get jealous of Amy. She has only loved one boy her entire life and Sheldon is crazy about her," Bernadette sighs.

"I'm sure they have had their problems too," Penny says a bit envious herself.

"Not that I've ever seen. They are like the world's most perfect couple," Bernadette says.

"Nobody's perfect," Penny says with certainty. "Come on let's go do some work before we get fired," She says getting up.

"Better go fix your makeup again," Bernadette calls walking after her.

"Damn I was just starting to enjoy the show!" TJ calls after them and they both flip him off and smile as they walk out the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Amy sits at her computer desk feeling miserable. The last couple of days her and Sheldon had just been off. Ever since he caught her hugging Leonard in the hall he had been just cordial to her. Still sending her messages at the correct times but keeping the conversation very polite never straying away from topics of school. Whenever she tried to bring up the fight or the ramifications he ended the conversation shorter than he normally did. Sometimes on Saturdays they made plans to see each other. Not today however and with Bernadette gone at work she is feeling especially lonely.

Sheldon sitting in his dorm room in almost the same position as Amy and feeling the same way. He knows he has been curt with Amy the last several days. Ever since Amy had stormed off on him after he saw her hugging Leonard. She said that he didn't trust her. He trusted her implicitly, he just didn't want his roommate to mistake her kindness for something more.

Like his neanderthal brother had before. Amy was truly a vixen and she didn't even have to try because to know her was to love her. Sheldon realizes now he is taking his ire at the news that his brother would be visiting next week and took it out on Amy. Sheldon had been giving her the cold shoulder long enough. Sheldon was ready to bury the hatchet. Hoping Amy is ready to stop fighting and do the same. So when he messages her he starts the conversation with the one thing he knows melts her every time.

SheldonCooper1980: Good evening, .

Amy at her computer claps her hands with joy. The fight… If that's what it was… Must be over. He only called her that when he was feeling flirty.

AmyFarrah79: Good Evening, Mr. Cooper.

Sheldon sighs a breath of relief.

SheldonCooper1980: Amy I owe you an apology. My anger with you earlier had less to do with you. And more to do with some disturbing information I recently received.

AmyFarrah79: I figured as much. What's going on?

SheldonCooper1980: My brother will be accompanying my mother and sister next week. Seeing you and Leonard in an embrace brought back some unpleasant memories.

Amy knew this information already. Missy kept up a regular correspondence with her. They had wanted Amy to break the news. Amy had refused, George was still a sore spot between them.

SheldonCooper1980: I know you could never fall for a man like Leonard.

AmyFarrah79: The only man I could ever fall for is you. In fact I was telling Leonard what a romantic you were and how much I love you just before you came out.

SheldonCooper1980: Not that I object… But why?

AmyFarrah79: He is hung up on some girl. I was offering him advice.

Sheldon knows what girl. The blonde from the party Leonard hasn't stopped talking about.

SheldonCooper1980: What advice did you offer?

AmyFarrah79: I told him just to go for it. If she doesn't know how he feels they might not ever be together.

SheldonCooper1980: Ah. That would be why he left here an hour ago smelling like a cologne factory and sweating like a pig.

AmyFarrah79: Maybe I should come over then?

Amy sends then bites her nails waiting for his response.

SheldonCooper1980: Maybe you should.

A thrill rushes through her body. Even though she is alone she is embarrassed by her body's reaction to a few simple words from her husband.

AmyFarrah79: Maybe I will.

Sheldon smiles like an idiot at his computer screen. Glad no one is here to see him acting like a fool. He has missed her though. Missed her in ways that would make her blush.

SheldonCooper1980: I just read that in your voice. I have missed you.

AmyFarrah79: I read your message in your voice. Not going to lie. Your voice turns me on.

Now it is Sheldon who is blushing. It seems Amy has been missing him in the same way. He looks cautiously around the room. Sending out a silent prayer that Leonard stays gone.

SheldonCooper1980: Does it now?

AmyFarrah79: Extremely so. It is one of the sexiest things about you.

SheldonCooper1980: What would you classify as the sexiest then?

AmyFarrah79: Your eyes of course.

SheldonCooper1980: For me it is your mind.

AmyFarrah79: Ohh baby, show me that big beautiful brain of yours.

Amy types rolling her eyes. She had been fishing for a different sort of compliment.

SheldonCooper1980: I sense you are joking. However I was being truthful. Your intelligence and wit are what turn me on most.

AmyFarrah79: Then I change my answer to your brain too.

SheldonCooper1980: Nope. No backsies. My eyes are a pleasing color. So are yours.

Amyfarrah79: I am happy to hear you find my eye color pleasing.

SheldonCooper1980: I am also particularly fond of your rear end.

AmyFarrah79: Are you now? What would you do to my rear end if I was there?

Amy types boldly biting her lip. Hoping he is feeling very playful.

SheldonCooper1980: Besides admire it when you're not looking? There are many things I fantasize about doing.

AmyFarrah79: Do tell...

SheldonCopper1980: For starters I wish the showers here weren't so public. I dream about washing you. Running a soapy washcloth along your delectable curves.

AmyFarrah79: Me too. It is so much fun getting clean with you. You know what I think about all the time?

Sheldon very much wants to know what she is thinking about. When Leonard bursts through the door he almost cries out an oath in frustration. Leonard's face is red and streaky like he has been crying. He tosses a bouquet of desiccated roses on Sheldon's bed.

"Here give these to Amy. She might appreciate them more," He says grabbing his CD player and flopping on his bed.

SheldonCooper1980: Bad news. Leonard is back.

AmyFarrah79: So? Is he reading over your shoulder? I want to tell you what I am going to do to you.

"You're just like an Angel! You're skin makes me cry," Leonard sobs on his bed. The music so loud on his headphones Sheldon can hear it pulsing around the room. Just as loud as if he didn't have headphones on at all.

SheldonCooper1980: It is a little distracting. Leonard is crying while singing. It's quite disturbing actually.

AmyFarrah79: What is he singing?

SheldonCooper1980: Something about being a creep and a loser.

AmyFarrah79: Have you asked him what's wrong?

"Leonard there seems to be something troubling you," Sheldon says to Leonard loudly so he can hear him over the music.

"Oh you think? My heart only just got ripped out my ass!" Leonard snaps at him.

SheldonCooper1980: He says, and this is a direct quote. "His heart got ripped out his ass." I don't think that is biologically possible.

AmyFarrah79: Oh, no this is my fault.

SheldonCooper1980: Unless you reached up his anus and removed his heart. I don't think it is.

Amy sighs and rolls her eyes.

AmyFarrah79: I told him to go for it with Penny. She has obviously rejected him.

SheldonCooper1980: Then this may be your fault. He did throw a tattered bouquet of roses at me and tell me to give them to you.

AmyFarrah79: I am coming over there.

SheldonCooper1980: Somehow I don't think flaunting our happy relationship in front of him will make him feel any better Amy.

AmyFarrah79: I am coming to offer comfort and advice.

Amy feels terrible she was sure Penny would at least agree to a second date. Amy feels the need to make Leonard feel better.

SheldonCooper1980: Your advice is what did this to him.

Sheldon waits for her response but it doesn't come. Instead he is notified that she has logged off. Which means she is on her way over. He turns to face Leonard and shakes his head as Leonard wails about wishing he was special. He is playing the same song on repeat. If Sheldon hears the same song one more time he might just smash Leonards CD player against the wall.

"She runnnnnnns! She runnnnnnnns! Run! Run Runnnnnnn!" Leonard sobs and Sheldon is dumbfounded by his behavior. Amy walks into the dorm room looks at Leonard stunned. The song starts over and Leonard starts singing and crying again.

"I think the poor little sad sack is broken," Amy says shaking her head sadly.

"This is your doing. You fix him," Sheldon demands. Amy is a little taken aback. She would hope that Sheldon would be more empathetic towards his friend.

Amy walks over to Leonard's bed and sits down reaches over and snatches the CD player from him. Pulling it from the headphones. Leonard looks at her dumbfounded with the headphones still on his ears.

"What did you do that for?!" Leonard asks trying to take the CD player back but Amy tosses it to Sheldon who shoves it in his desk.

"Want to talk about what happened?" Amy asks and Leonard shakes his head no.

"It's pretty clear what happened? I handed Penny my heart on a silver platter and she stomped on it," Leonard says taking the headphones off and throwing them on the bed.

"Was that before or after she ripped it out of your ass?" Sheldon asks smirking. When Amy looks at him harshly he just gives her a wide eyed look and shrugs his shoulders. "His words not mine," He mumbles.

"So she rejected you. Pick yourself up and carry on," Amy says encouragingly.

"Easy for you to say. You married the only person you have ever been in love with," Leonard whines wiping his eyes. Amy looks at Sheldon stunned.

"You told him!" Amy yells at Sheldon.

"He's crafty! He wormed it out of me," Sheldon defends.

"I have been losing my mind with worry about my mother or your mother spilling the beans next week. And here you are telling people? Can I tell people now?" Amy asks.

"Of course not! My telling Leonard was an accident," Sheldon says adamantly.

"It's always fine when it's you. If it had been me telling Bernadette then you would be having a cow right now," Amy says angrily. Sheldon was always exempt from things. Her life would be much easier if the secret was just out already.

"Hearts being ripped out of people's sphincters. People giving birth to cows. The world is full of biological impossibilities today. I swear you two are more alike than you know," Sheldon snorts shaking his head.

"You know what? Maybe Leonard and I are more alike than you thought. I am pretty sure we are both thinking that you are being an insensitive jerk right now. Come Leonard let's go," Amy says getting up. Leonard gets up and follows her.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"Away from here!" Amy says holding her head high. Leonard follows her across campus to the music hall. Amy opens the door and Leonard follows her to the strings department. Amy sits down at a harp and gestures to Leonard to pick up a cello. "If we are going to wallow in our sadness we are going to do it constructively," Amy says matter-of-factly.

"I don't know if I feel like playing right now," Leonard says skeptically.

"So you would rather stay in your room and warble out sad songs?" Amy asks raising her eyebrows. "Or play out your sadness in a more intellectually stimulating way?"

"What do you want to play?" Leonard sighs giving in. Thinking she will pick some sad concerto. Instead she surprises him when she gets up and grabs some sheet music and hands it to him. "Seriously?" He laughs.

"My mother only ever let me play gospel. Sometimes as a treat my teacher would sneak in some non secular music. This was always a favorite of mine. I think it will pair with your instrument well," Amy says setting up her stand as Leonard sets up his.

"I do like the song," Leonard says as they begin to play the introduction to November Rain by Guns and Roses. Then she suddenly stops and narrows her eyes towards the door.

"If Sheldon were here he could play the piano parts. He can play almost any song by ear," She says to Leonard. Leonard is a little confused at why she stopped to tell him this. "He doesn't play with me much because music doesn't interest him," Amy says rather loudly, speaking directly at the door. Plucking at her strings a little sadly when the door opens.

"I just don't find music a proper use of my many talents. However if you insist I will play with you," Sheldon says striding past them to the piano. Amy stops playing and hands him sheet music. Now it makes sense to Leonard. Sheldon was not as sneaky as he thought.

"Since I know you will insist on following me and eavesdropping. You can stay. Do try to keep up though," Amy says flouncing away back to her harp. "Once again from the top."

Leonard is amazed by how good the song sounds played by a piano, a cello, and a harp. Amy sings along to the song softly and Sheldon joins in reading the words of the sheet music. After the song is done Leonard does strangely feel better. Playing a song just for himself and not to please anyone else was fun. Having others to play with him at made it even better. While they played it he had an epiphany. Yes he would always feel something for Penny. However he would not chase her anymore. Maybe everyone was right and what he felt for her was just a direct result of it being his first time. He was ready to put Penny behind him and test the waters with someone who might actually be interested in him.

"Thank you Amy," Leonard tells her when he puts his bow down. "I do feel better," He smiles.

"Glad to hear it," Amy says smiling back at him. "Now put down the Radiohead and try to cheer up," She laughs.

"He wasn't listening to the radio Amy he was listening to his CD player," Sheldon says shaking his head.

"I am the pop culture minded one in this relationship in case you haven't noticed," Amy tells Leonard rolling her eyes. Leonard remembers that Sheldon and Amy had been fighting and decides to give them their space. He had messed up his life enough tonight. No need to mess up Sheldon's too.

"I am kind of tired now. I think it is safe for me to be alone again," He tells them getting up. "See you later," When Leonard has left the room Sheldon pulls a stool up next to Amy.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asks looking at her with sad eyes and Amy smiles and shakes her head.

"I was never really mad at you," She sighs.

"Could have fooled me. Sure seemed like you went from kissy face to angry face on me," He says pathetically.

"I was just upset that I have spent the last week worrying about our relatives spilling the beans and freaking you out. Then it turns out you had spilled the beans anyway. I have just been under a lot of stress lately," Amy says apologetically.

"I didn't want to tell him. But he was comparing his love for that flighty blonde to my feelings for you. Like the two could ever compare! He said I didn't know what was going to happen. That you could leave me once we graduated. I got so mad. I just had to prove him wrong," Sheldon says hanging his head.

"Well seems like you had no choice," Amy says honestly and he looks up at her and gives her a small smile.

"I should have told you when it happened. I was hoping that…" He says getting up and walking behind her.

"That I wouldn't find out?" Amy supplies helpfully.

"Have I ever told you how lovely you look playing the harp?" He whispers into her ear as he gently strokes her hair. Just the simple gesture sends a thrill through her body. Amy leans into his hand like a cat waiting to be stroked.

"No, I don't believe so," Amy sighs as his hands move from her hair down to her shoulders.

"The song Leonard was listening to was complete rubbish. However one line stood out to me. 'You float like a feather in a beautiful world'. That is what you are like to me the singular piece of beauty in my world," He tells her and she spins around on her stool to face him.

"You are so romantic sometimes. It makes up for the times when you are completely insensitive," Amy tells him looking up at him. Willing him to kiss her.

"You know I am never at my best with others around. You bring out the best in me," He tells her granting her wish and bending down to kiss her softly. Amy has different ideas and pulls him down for a passionate kiss. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pulling him down towards her.

"I never got to tell you what I was going to do to you," She whispers in his ear. "Now I can just show you," She says gently nibbling in his ear.

"Amy in here?" He asks looking at their odd surroundings.

"Why not? What I had in mind did not need a bed," She winks.

"What did you have in mind?" Sheldon asks as Amy sits at the harp again.

"It kind of came from a dream I had," Amy says playing her harp in the dream sequence fashion from old sitcoms. Sheldon smiles down at her.

"It used to bother me when you did that. Now I only relive the good memories," Sheldon tells her. "So what was this dream. It involved me I hope," He says kissing her lips softly.

"It did… I was in the biology lab and you walked in…" Amy begins.

"Now I know it must be a dream. What on earth would I be doing down there?" Sheldon interrupts.

"Do you want to hear the rest or not?" Amy huffs.

"I do…Please carry on," He says sheepishly.

"In it you told me you wanted me, then you picked me up and set me on the lab table," She continues.

"It was sterilized I hope? No telling what germs are floating around in the biology lab," Sheldon shudders. Amy sighs and stops her story.

"Nevermind you obviously aren't interested in what happened next," Amy says getting up and starting to move away.

Sheldon talked about going from kissy face to angry face. Sheldon could go from kissy face to bored face just as fast. Amy supposed one of the things she liked most about him was that he was different than other boys. That he loved her and wanted to be with her for more reasons than what was under her skirt. She was certain Leonard was not hung up on Penny because of her mind. However sometimes she wished he was ruled by his animal hindbrain just a little more. As Amy makes her way to the door Sheldon grabs her elbow and stops her.

"I'm more interested in what's about to happen right now," He says in a deep voice as he presses her against the door. Amy had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen going by what was currently pressed against her thigh.

"Oh really? What exactly is going to happen?"Amy asks playfully.

"I've told you how vivid my dreams are right?" Sheldon says still pinning her against the door his blue eyes blazing. Amy is unsure where he is going with this but she plays along.

"It's because you are so brilliant your mind has a hard time shutting off even at night when it should be resting," She teases looking into his eyes and quaking a little under their intensity.

"Yes, well last night I had a very vivid dream. I could taste you on my lips. Feel your body as you writhed against my mouth. Hear your soft moans and sighs surround me. Then you gasped out loud and I looked up. Imagine my disappointment when I woke up and you weren't in my bed at all. The gasp I heard was Leonard in his bed. I have been craving your taste ever since," He says kissing her deeply.

Amy loses herself in his kiss. Grabbing onto his neck for support as he tilts her head back sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. His hands working on the button of her skirt pulling it and her underwear off and wiggling them down her hips. Then his hand glides down her stomach and between her thighs. His fingers teasing her wet folds. Then he begins rubbing her tight nub before slides a finger inside her. Moving in and out at a pace that is maddeningly slow making her want more. Then he leaves her mouth and kisses down her neck before sinking to his knees in front of her. Pushing her skirt the rest of the way down he breathes in her delectable scent before tasting her.

"Oh my!" Amy gasps as his mouth connects with her sensitive flesh. He devours her hungrily laving her nub then moving downward and back up again. Amy grips the door handle for support. Her knees are jelly as he continues to kiss her. He hooks her knee over his shoulder for greater access as his hands reach around to her bottom pulling her deeper into his mouth. Amy's hand threads into his hair pulling him closer bucking against him. When he adds a second finger inside her finding that special spot she is lost. Her orgasam is almost blinding crashing hard around her. "Your dream is good too," Amy says panting as he stands back up with a smirk and kisses her deeply.

"I dream about you all the time. I can't get you outta my head," He groans and Amy hears him unbuckle his pants and pull them down. She feels him press the head of his erection against her slick folds.

"I dream about you too. I dream about the time when we can do this then wake up together. I always slept so much easier with you beside me," Amy confesses.

"Soon," He says kissing her mouth then her cheek. "I sleep better with you too," He says as she kisses his neck reaching between them and guiding him up and down her folds. He presses against her opening and wraps her leg around his waist.

"Until then we have this," Amy says as he thrusts into her. Their mismatched heights make their bodies align perfectly. Amy can never get over how well they fit together. Like they were puzzle pieces meant to match. He takes her slowly at first until she is begging him for more. Then he wraps her other leg around his waist gripping her bottom moving faster and deeper impaling her against the door. Making it shake so much on it's hinges Amy worries it may fly open and toss them into the hall.

"I can't hold on much longer," He moans burying his face into her neck.

"Don't then. Come with me," Amy assures him as he releases into her and she comes along with him riding the waves of pleasure. Sheldon kisses her slowly as their hearts finally slow and he sets her down on shaky legs holding her until she's steady.

"Well I discovered one thing tonight," Sheldon says as they fix their clothes.

"What's that?" Amy asks curiously as she straightens her skirt and opens the door.

"I have a new appreciation for the music department now," Sheldon tells her slapping her bottom and smirking as they exit the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A big thank you to my beta! Cutelittlelumpofwool82. We work hard brainstorming for ya'll!**

Leonard makes his way down the hall after his shower. Which he took in the morning on a friday and no one had accosted him. In fact the shower had been completely empty. For months Sheldon had him convinced that stepping into the showers during a "peak time" meant almost certain death. Leonard hopes Sheldon will still be gone when he gets there he had left early in the morning not telling him where he was going. He almost feels triumphant as he walks into the room in his robe. Without removing the towel from over his face that he is using to dry his thick curly hair, he knows Sheldon is back. Or at least he hears a cough and bedsprings creak.

"Sheldon you're crazy it is perfectly fine to shower at this time. The bathroom was completely empty," He says smugly.

"Sheldon is a little crazy," He hears a sweet southern voice that is not Sheldon say. Lifting the towel off his eyes. He sees a beautiful girl sitting on his roommate's bed. Her long legs are bare and crossed. Her dark brown hair tumbles over her shoulders in thick waves. Which she tosses behind her and eyes him curiously with big blue eyes.

"Umm.. hi," Leonard stammers wondering what this girl is doing in his room. He is going to officially hate Sheldon if he is cheating on Amy with this girl. "Are you a friend of Sheldon's?"

"Friends? Sometimes…" She muses. "I guess you could say we are intimately acquainted," She smirks.

"How do you know him?" Leonard rephrases.

"Mostly from me spending nine months with my legs wrapped around his head," She giggles uncrossing her long legs making Leonard gulp. Sheldon said his only girlfriend had been Amy. Maybe he was lying about that, but why would he lie about this girl. She stands up and walks over to him. She towers over him even though she is wearing flip flops. Leonard cranes his head to look up at her. This girl could be a Victoria's Secret model with her tall stature and curvy figure.

"Nine months with your legs…" Leonard repeats and he hears the door open and Sheldon finish.

"With her legs wrapped around my head," He says exasperated. "Haha!" He says with his weird breathy laugh. "Yes, Missy you are hilarious," Sheldon says rolling his eyes.

"I'm the funny one and you're the smart one that's how this relationship goes Shelly," Missy sasses with a hand on her hip.

"Then what am I?" Amy laughs as she walks in behind Sheldon.

"The pretty one of course!" Missy says wrapping her up in a hug. Leonard is even more confused as he looks between the three of them. Was this some sort of weird threeway relationship?

"Sheldon have you introduced Leonard and Missy yet?" Amy asks noticing Leonard's confused face.

"Leonard this is Missy my twin sister. Missy this is my roommate Leonard," Sheldon says waving his hand between them. This was Sheldon's twin? Leonard couldn't believe it they looked nothing alike. A good thing for Missy, the only traits they shared was the height, dark hair and blue eyes.

"And I'm his mother Mary," A woman says walking in the door behind them smiling and holding out her hand to Leonard. Leonard shakes it and then she snaps back to face Sheldon. "Sheldon that headboy or whatever he is called. He told me that there is a church within walking distance. Now I seem to remember you telling me that's why you weren't going to church on Sunday's anymore?"

"Mama you know he only went to church to suck face with Amy!" A thick Texan voice bellows in the hallway. Making Amy and Sheldon look nervously towards the door with wide eyes. "That's right, I saw ya'll!" Says a boy walking in behind Mary laughing and winking in Amy's direction. Now he had to be Sheldon's brother they looked eerily similar. Only this guy was a few inches taller and about 50 pounds heavier. All of the extra weight was muscle and he carried himself like a cocky jock. The kind of guy who would have stuffed him in lockers back home. Suddenly Leonard is keenly aware that he is still just in his robe and Sheldon's entire family is stuffed inside his room.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Junior," Sheldon stammers and his eye begins to twitch. As his brother slaps him on the back making him jump.

"I don't care what he was doing as long as he was getting some facetime with Jesus!" Mary says then she notices Leonard again. "What are you wearing shug?"

"My robe… I had just came from the shower and ummm Missy was in here and I haven't had the chance to get dressed," Leonard stutters.

"See Missy I told you not to go rushing into Sheldon's dorm room! You probably scared this little boy something fierce!" Mary scolds her.

"I ain't ever been in a dorm room before I was curious and ya'll was taking forever," Missy tells her mother pouting.

"Enjoy the view while you can Missy this will probably be your only chance to see the inside of an elite university," Sheldon says to her and she glares at him.

"Don't be rude to your sister Sheldon. I'm sure she is going to get into some good schools," Leonard replies giving a small smile to Missy.

"Leonard is right, I just got accepted into the best beauty school in Galveston," Missy says flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"After you graduate high school Missy!" Mary chides.

"Mama! I don't have to finish anymore! I can get my GED and start school ASAP. Then I would have a career faster than Sheldon even," Missy says smugly.

"Or you could finish high school and go to community college. Then a four year university and get an even better career," Amy chimes in and Missy rolls her eyes.

"Did Mama already get to you?" Missy asks her annoyed. "Get you on the anti-beauty school bandwagon?" She huffs.

"No! I mean I think beauty school is great, but Missy could do so much more! You are a smart girl," Amy tells her. Amy hadn't forgotten how quickly Missy excelled with the subjects she tutored her in last year.

"Oh, you think only dumb people are hairdressers?" Missy snaps with her hands on her hips.

"Come on ya'll we don't need to involve this boy in our family drama. Let's go and let this him get dressed in peace!" Mary says shooing Missy and Junior out of the room. "Now Leonard we are all going out to dinner tonight we would love for you to join us sugar," She says warmly.

"Oh I am sure that Leonard has better things to do…" Sheldon starts but Leonard stops him.

"I would love too. Thank you so much for inviting me Mrs. Cooper," Leonard tells her politely and Sheldon glares at him.

"Good! Alright then Shelly, we are going to take Amy's car over to the hotel. Then we will do some sight seeing and we will meet up with you tonight after you finish your classes," Mary says hugging Sheldon and waving as she walks out the door. Amy gives Sheldon a quick kiss goodbye as she leaves as well. When everyone is gone Sheldon shuts the door and sits at his desk.

"You really didn't have to feel obligated to accept my mother's invitation," He tells Leonard.

"Why wouldn't I? Your mother seems great and much warmer than my mother," Sheldon just snorts in response. So Leonard decides to change the subject. "Your mother is driving Amy's car? I didn't know she had one," He asks gathering a change of clothes out of his drawers.

"How would we have driven here from Texas without a car?" Sheldon asks still annoyed at Leonard for agreeing to come to dinner.

"I just didn't think freshmen were allowed to have cars," Leonard asks wondering why he had to leave his car all the way in New Jersey.

"They aren't. Amy has an aunt who lives close. So she leaves her car there. This morning we had to take a bus to her Aunt's house retrieve her car. Then pick up my family from the airport and leave the car in their care," Sheldon tells him sounding overwhelmed by his busy morning.

"Your family is here early. My mother and brother won't be here until Monday," Leonard asks and Sheldon sighs.

"My mother finally got a settlement from my father's estate. She is using some of the money to take herself and my siblings on this vacation. We are all going to Disneyland on Saturday," He says in a tone that would be more suited if he said they were all going to prison.

"So your brother and sister. They aren't much like you are they?" Leonard begins he had been waiting for a chance to bring his sister back up.

"No thank goodness. My siblings and I are very different people," Sheldon agrees.

"Missy… She doesn't look much like your twin does she," Leonard says as he finishes getting dressed.

"We are fraternal twins Leonard," Sheldon says rolling his eyes.

"I mean you are aware how attractive your sister is right?" Leonard asks him as he puts his shoes on and Sheldon looks like he is mulling it over.

"I suppose she does have the low body fat and facial symmetry considered attractive," He agrees tilting his head to the side in thought.

"So is she seeing anyone? Is she single?" Leonard asks and Sheldon looks at him like he has two heads.

"How would I know?" Sheldon asks standing up and packing up his things. To head to his first class. "That is a question for Amy. Missy is her best friend," He says heading out the door.

"God... I can't ask for Amy's help with another girl!" Leonard groans as he thinks of a plan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Amy did not want to make Missy mad at her. Missy wasn't only her sister in law she was her best friend. The thought that she may have hurt her feelings upset her.

"Missy! Wait! You know I don't think that right?" Amy calls almost in tears chasing Missy down the hall. Missy stops and walks back to her.

"I know Amy… I'm sorry," Missy says linking her arm around Amy's. "Mama has just been driving me crazy! All she talks about to everybody is ya'll and how proud she is. It gets to me ya know?" She says sadly.

"Missy, she is proud of you too. I wasn't saying hairdressers weren't smart. I just know you can do anything you want. But if styling hair is your passion I support you fully," Amy says encouragingly.

"You and you alone," Missy sighs. "Things are just so different with you guys gone. Last year was so much fun. This year not so much. Mama misses daddy, she misses Sheldon, and she misses you. Really I just want to get out of the house. Like as quickly as possible," Missy tells her as they walk to the car.

"I miss you guys too," Amy says hugging Missy. "Why are you in such a rush to leave all of the sudden?" As she asks that George walks up behind her and slaps her behind making her yelp.

"Hey there little sister!" He says wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Amy looks at him indignantly. "What ya'll been up to in college? Partying your brains out?" He says winking at her.

"As a matter of fact we've been to a few parties," Amy says haughtily and shakes off his arm. While bending the one party they've been too into several. "We go to one almost every weekend," She says continuing the lie.

"Amy! We would love to go to one," Missy exclaims as Mary walks up to the car.

"Would love to go to what? We got a whole week here we can go wherever ya'll want," Mary tells them digging the car keys out of her purse.

"A sushi restaurant! A real california sushi restaurant!" Missy lies smoothy.

"Like raw fish?" Mary asks wrinkling her nose. "Whatever ya'll want," She says uncertainly. "Now come on let's shove off. Amy has to get back to her learning. We'll be back tonight alright sugar," Mary tells Amy giving her a hug. Missy hugs Amy goodbye and so does George lifting her off the ground in the process. Amy sees them all off and then goes back to her dorm and moans as she covers her head with her hands. Amy knows what's coming next. Missy is going to ask her to take her to one of these college parties. She doesn't want to disappoint her.

"What's up buttercup?" Bernadette asks looking at her curiously.

"Nothing.. Just Missy is mad at me and I told her I would take her to a fabulous college party," Amy mumbles to Bernadette.

"Who is Missy?" Bernadette asks.

"She's Sheldon's twin sister. Missy is my best friend I don't want to disappoint her. I will though because I have only been to one party," Amy groans.

"Well It looks like Bernadette is here to save the day again. It just so happens some girls from my biology class are in the sorority Phi Kappa Kappa and they invited me to a party tonight. It is going to be at the Alpha Beta house," She says happily.

"Are you sure it will be okay if you bring me?" Amy asks hopefully.

"Yeah they are running low on girls they want to recruit as many as possible to come," Bernadette says sitting on Amy's bed.

"Thank you so much Bernadette!" Amy says hugging her. "Now I just have to survive dinner with Sheldon's family tonight," She sighs.

"I thought you liked his family?" Bernadette asks.

"I love them. It's just that they are from East Texas and are very set in their ways. They haven't really been outside of their comfort zone much. So they are very vocal when they find something weird. Bringing them to an L.A. sushi restaurant should be an eye opening experience," Amy chuckles.

"Does it have to be a sushi restaurant?" Bernadette asks.

"I guess not," Amy shrugs.

"So bring them to my job. There can't be much they can object to there. Everyone loves The Cheesecake Factory!" She tells her. "Then we can just head to the party from there."

"That's perfect! Thank you Bernadette," Amy says hugging her again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Mary picks them up for dinner Amy is surprised to see Leonard is joining them. Wearing a dark blue button down and nice slacks. He looks like he is getting ready for an interview or church. Everyone else is dressed very casually so he stands out like a sore thumb. However when she sees him making goo goo eyes at Missy it clears the matter of his attire up. Amy decides to have a little fun with the both of them knowing Leonard needed a pick me up and Missy's relationship with her boyfriend was getting rocky. Or Missy was just getting bored with him. Either way Amy planned on having a little bit of fun.

"Missy doesn't Leonard look nice with clothes on for once?" Amy asks her as they pile into the car.

"Very handsome," Missy purrs turning on her megawatt smile at Leonard and winking at Amy. She knows what she is playing at.

"With a mighty powerful smell," Mary says wrinkling her nose as Leonard mushroom cloud of cologne invades the car.

"Yes, Leonard seems to be perfecting human tear gas," Sheldon agrees wrinkling his nose and cracking his window.

"We can't all smell like baby powder," Amy tells him kissing his neck as she inhales. Loving Sheldon's clean fresh scent. Missy once asked her if it bothered her Sheldon never smelled like a man. Amy had no idea what she was talking about but if Leonard was what a man smelled like she could comfortably say no.

"Will ya'll stop it? You're gonna make me barf!" George says slapping Sheldon in the back of the head making Sheldon glare angrily at him.

"Junior leave the newlyweds alone!" Mary yells and then she looks horrified. "I mean… I umm.., newly threads?" She backtracks remembering it was supposed to be a secret.

"It's okay Mrs. Cooper," Leonard assures her. "Sheldon already told me."

"Oh thank heavens! We all know I am just terrible at secrets," Mary apologizes. "Where are we off too?" Mary asks starting the car. "One of them California raw fish joints?" She asks the disdain clear in her voice.

"Actually Mary I thought we could go to The Cheesecake Factory? My friend Bernadette works there," Amy replies. Leonard makes a strangled noise in his throat and Amy glares at him.

"I would prefer that. They have barbeque bacon cheeseburgers there," Sheldon tells Amy smiling happily.

"Bacon and cheese on the side," Amy says beaming back at him.

"Will you guys shut up!" George says rolling his eyes. "Let's eat somewhere before I die of hunger!" George wails. They settle on The Cheesecake Factory and Missy can tell Leonard doesn't want to go by the way he is dragging his feet as they walk down the street.

"What's up with him?" Missy whispers to Amy as they walk inside.

"Oh this girl that works here broke his heart. She slept with him and it was his first time. Then she dropped him like yesterday's news. Poor little guy thought he was in love," Amy tells her.

"That girl?" Missy asks pointing a blonde who looks at Leonard like she saw a ghost and then ducks behind a wall.

"That would be her," Amy says feeling bad as Leonard notices Penny running from him.

"Luckily I am in a very charitable mood today. After all I did see him in just his robe," Missy says winking at her and walking up to Leonard and wrapping an arm, around his waist. Then bending down and kissing his cheek. Amy has to laugh, in her heels Missy has to be almost a foot taller than Leonard. "I missed you sugar!" She tells him and he looks up at her flabbergasted and Penny looks around the corner with the same expression. "You move all the way out to California leaving me by my lonesome! A girl gets lonely on her own," Missy says dramatically grabbing his face and kissing him on the lips.

"Uhhh okay," Leonard stammers as Missy releases him. Amy thinks it's Missy who should move to L.A. and pursue acting as she hooks her arm around Leonard's.

"Come on baby," She coos winking at Amy as the hostess leads them to their table.

""What was that all about?" Sheldon asks as Missy leads Leonard away.

"Just Missy being Missy," Amy says shrugging innocently.

"Enough said," Sheldon says sighing as they follow the hostess to their table.

As the dinner wears on Missy begins to regret her earlier pity on Leonard. He hits on her and compliments her so much it's embarrassing to everyone. Penny is their waitress and everytime she comes around he wraps his arm around Missy and kisses her cheek wetly. When Bernadette gets off work she joins the Cooper table. Inviting them to the party which surprisingly Mary is all for. A few hours in a hotel room alone are just what the doctor ordered after almost two days traveling with Missy and George. Missy calls a meeting in the bathroom to discuss the situation.

"Okay ladies, I have one request can we go without George, Leonard and Sheldon?" Missy asks and Amy is taken aback. "George is a pain in the ass and if Leonard hits on me one more time I'm gonna slap him." She says reapplying her lipgloss.

"I have no problem ditching George or Leonard. Sheldon however might be mad If he doesn't come," Amy says nervously. "I mean Bernadette already told him about the party."

"Oh come on Amy! You know exactly what Sheldon will do! You will ask him to go and he will say no. You will say you are going anyway and he will say fine. Then he will spend the whole party being an overprotective fuddy duddy," Missy whines.

"That sounds just like him," Bernadette giggles while fixing her hair.

"What am I supposed to tell him? Missy and I are going to a party you can't come because you are a buzzkill, sorry?" Amy asks annoyed.

"Just tell him we decided not to go. Instead I will be spending the night in your dorm with you and little bit here. Sheldon ain't going to want to crash a sleepover," Missy pleads.

"Yeah Amy! Come on girls night! I need a night away from Raj and Howard and their pissing contest," Bernadette agrees. Then she starts singing. "Oh yes it ladies night, and the feelings right..."

"Alright, Alright. We'll ditch the boys," Amy relents and they cheer. When they walk out of the bathroom and go back to the table Missy takes control of the situation.

"Bad news boys Bernadette says she had the wrong day for the party," Missy tells them and George looks disappointed while Sheldon looks relieved.

"Oh darn," Sheldon says snapping his fingers. "I guess I will just have to stay home and study."

"Mama, is it okay if I stay with Amy and Bernadette tonight?" Missy asks innocently. While George looks at her suspiciously.

"Sure baby," Mary agrees as she begins to pay the check.

"Then I'm staying with Sheldon and Leonard tonight!" George announces.

"Oh, we really don't have the roo…" Sheldon starts to disagree.

"If you leave me alone with Mama. I'm going to make you wish you wasn't born!" George hisses in his ear.

"Sure George you can stay with us no problem," Sheldon says looking at George nervously. Unsure what is brother is up too and why he wants to stay with him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the party it's Amy who is being a fuddy duddy. The party is bigger than she expected and she is feeling very guilty about ditching Sheldon. Amy just wants to leave she doesn't fit in at all in this frat atmosphere. It reminds her even more why she is lucky she found Sheldon.

"Guys, I think I'm just going to go," Amy says eying the swelling crowd. Filled with the kinds of kids who had always made fun of her in high school.

"Amy! Stay live a little," Bernadette begs.

"Here Amy take this," Missy says taking a bottle from her purse and shaking a pill out into her hand.

"I'm not taking that," Amy says shaking her head.

"Amy I'm not trying to date rape you!" Missy yells and Amy looks around nervously. "I was scared to get on the airplane. So the doctor gave me a few of these happy pills. Once I got on the plane I wasn't worried about a thing," Missy tells her Bernadette takes the bottle from Missy and shrugs her shoulders.

"I used to use these before beauty pageants. They are no big deal Amy. One will just loosen you up. Allow you to have a little fun," Bernadette says.

"Fine!" Amy says taking the pill with a swig of warm beer. Missy had handed her earlier. Amy doesn't feel any calmer. So she drinks down the rest of the beer and starts to feel a little better. So she takes another beer and starts drinking that one too. She is not a huge fan of the taste, but she is starting to feel a little looser. Then she starts to feel warm so she takes off her sweater. Then when she still feels flushed she takes off her long sleeve blouse and ties both around her waist.

"Amy why didn't you just wear that shirt out?" Bernadette asks looking at the silky camisole she is wearing now.

"It's not a shirt, it's underwear I am completely indecent," Amy complains slurring her words a little.

"Amy look around at you there are other girls wearing the same exact thing," Missy points to a girl wearing a hot pink lacy tank like Amy.

Amy shakes her head annoyed then keeps shaking her hair until her hair is flying around. "Amy stop that!" Missy says laughing.

"I feel fuunnkay!" She slurs leaning against the wall.

"Are you okay Amy?" Bernadette asks concerned.

"She's fine," Missy says brushing it off. "I had them and it makes you feel weird at first but she'll even out. Amy go get yourself some water," She says and Amy totters off towards the kitchen.

"Shouldn't one of us go with her?" Bernadette asks and Missy waves her off.

"Amy can take care of herself. I once saw her punch a boy and break his nose. Ain't nobody messin' with Amy!" Missy laughs as she walks over to a cute boy who was making eyes with her.

Amy tries to find the kitchen where they had gotten the beer but everything seems distorted. Her head hurts and she just wants to lay down. Tottering around the party a loud frat boy grabs her by her arm.

"Who let you in? You should've been here last week at the dog party!" He laughs.

"Let me go!" Amy says jerking away but he holds her tighter.

"This party is no ugly chicks allowed," He says.

"She came in with that tall hottie over there. Worth letting her in for that chick," Another guy says. "She looks like a model and has a southern accent. That's one sweet little peach over there."

"Aww... let her go she's going to cry," A blonde girl shrieks laughing as Amy struggles. Amy rears up and elbows the boy who's still gripping her arm. Blood pours from his lip and he looks at her shocked and let's her go.

"Bitch!" He yells dropping her arm. "Go put some clothes on! No wants to see all that!" He yells as Amy runs away tears streaming down her face.

She finds herself in a bedroom with a bunch of coats and sweaters on the bed. Remembering the boys advice she goes to put her shirt back on. Only to find it must have slipped off her waist somewhere in the party. Amy starts putting on the coats until she is wearing three of them. Then she sees a phone and picks it up dialing Sheldon's number. He answers on the first ring and just the sound of his voice makes her feel better.

"Hello," He answers distractedly.

"I'm sorry we ditched you… And Leonard… And George… Wait I'm not sorry we ditched George. George is mean like these boys," Amy mumbles.

"Amy? Is that you?" Sheldon asks worried.

"It's me. Only I don't feel like me. Missy gave me a happy pill. Now I feel weird," Amy tells him laying on the bed and closing her eyes.

"Missy drugged you?" He asks angrily.

"She gave me a pill then I got hot and took off my sweater and my shirt. Then someone called me ugly and told me to get dressed. Now I can't find my shirt at all," She cries.

"Where are you? I am coming to get you right now!" Sheldon says urgently.

"Judging from all the coats I might be in Narnia? Or at least the portal to Narnia," Amy says smacking her lips. "I think I am going to sleep now."

"No Amy wait! How did you get to Narnia?" Sheldon pleads.

"It is in the Alpha Beta house. You can see it from your dorm. Night Night," She says hanging up the phone and flopping on the bed.

After Amy walked away Bernadette went over to some girls she knew from her classes. Bernadette starts to regret not inviting Raj and Howard. The girls are nice but kind of boring and there are no boys that she likes at all. Missy comes back up to her laughing.

"I got a boyfriend back home but it sure is fun to flirt. What happens in L.A. stays in L.A.!" Missy giggles taking a big gulp of beer. "Where's Amy?" She asks looking around.

"I thought you guys were together?" Bernadette asks.

"No she went for water and she was coming back to you," Missy says looking around.

"I haven't seen her in almost thirty minutes," Bernadette says getting worried.

"I bet she went back to Sheldon's. That little sneak," Missy says.

"I don't think so..." Bernadette says looking at the door as Sheldon and Leonard and George walk into the party.

"Why not?" Missy asks.

"Because he just walked in and he looks pissed!" Bernadette hisses at her.

"Oh crap, oh crap… this is bad what are they doing here? If Sheldon finds out we lost Amy he will kill me! Sheldon cares more about her than he does anyone. I mean if he lost me, his own flesh and blood. He would be like 'it was unfortunate I lost my twin sister but death is an inevitable fate,'" Missy says in a haughty voice imitating Sheldon's. "But if he lost her he would just die!"

"Well she isn't dead. We know that much," Bernadette sighs as Sheldon spots them and strides over to them his arms crossed.

"Where is she?!" He demands.

"Amy?" Missy asks innocently trying to stall.

"No, the Queen of England. Who else would I be asking for? Yes Amy!" He says angrily.

"So there was a party I knew it! I knew if I hung around these losers long enough one of ya'll would call," George says looking around the party.

"How did you know we were here?" Bernadette asks.

"Amy called me speaking in riddles. Babbling about how Missy drugged her and she lost her shirts. I barely got where she was out of her," He says looking around. "Now where is she?" He demands.

"We don't know. We lost her, I told her to go get some water…" Missy starts.

"Missy you didn't give her them pills you took on the flight did you?" George asks and when she shakes her head yes George let's out a groan. "Fuck Missy! You know baby girl is a lightweight! They almost took you down and you're a pro," George yells.

"What were you taking?" Leonard asks curiously.

"Just one anxiety pill! She was so worried about ditching Sheldon… I thought it would help," Missy says nervously chewing on her thumb.

"So you drugged her and then told her to go wander off on her own in a strange house filled with drunken people she doesn't know!" Sheldon bellows at Missy scaring her and Bernadette.

"Sheldon calm down," Leonard chides. "I'm sure you'll find her. Amy is here somewhere," Sheldon closes his eyes and tries to collect himself.

"This isn't over!" Sheldon growls out at Missy. While stalking off and Missy starts to cry.

"I am in such deep shit. When he tells mama about me losing Amy," Missy moans miserably.

"I think you should worry more about the fact that you drugged her at a frat party, and then didn't keep an eye on her," George warns.

"Are your mom and Amy very close?" Bernadette asks Missy and she shakes her head yes.

"Mama loves Amy! Sometimes I think she loves Amy more than she loves me," George laughs, and throws an arm around Bernadette. He towers over her, she only comes up to his elbow.

"Man she will be disappointed if they ever break up," Bernadette says and Missy looks at her oddly.

"They ain't ever breaking up," George scoffs.

'She doesn't know' Leonard mouths to George and Missy over Bernadette's shoulder and they nod. Sheldon jogs back to them looking panicked.

"I have looked all over this sea of people and she is nowhere. I swear to what you believe to be your god Missy. If something has happened to her. If you have allowed someone to defile her. I will never speak to you again!" He says turning on his heel and marching away.

"He really does love her doesn't he?" Bernadette says in awe. "You have no idea!" Missy sighs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sheldon runs around in a panic searching the crowd for Amy. Normally he tries to tune out the faces when he is around this many people. It is torture to have to look at every single face. He keeps scanning the crowd to no avail. Cursing Amy for always having a knack to get herself into trouble. Why could she not just stay home like he did. Stay as far away from people and frivolity as humanly possible. If it weren't for Amy his number of parties attended would be resting at zero. Sheldon couldn't understand why she kept doing these things when every time it ended badly. The world was just not enough for her.

It bothered him that she felt she needed all this when she had him. All he needed was her. What if he lost her. What is something terrible happened to her. It's one of the things his mother always warned them about. Like getting murdered, or raped, or her spleen cut out and sold on the black market. His imagination was running wild with worry for Amy.

Sheldon replays his brief conversation with Amy in his head. Imagining the exact moment he got the call in his head. George was sitting on his bed drinking a beer. That he conned the gas station attendant into selling him. Leonard was drinking a beer with him bellyaching about Penny again. Asking all about Missy and if she was into long distance relationships. Looking crushed when George tells him she has a boyfriend back home. Missy was just really friendly. Sheldon had been trying to tune it all out. Annoyed that his brother had barged his way into his dorm. That there was alcohol in his room which was prohibited. When the phone rang he hoped it was his mother, demanding George come home.

When he heard Amy's voice on the other end he was relieved. Then he was annoyed when he discovered she was drunk. Then he was irate when he discovered his sister had drugged her. His own sister and her best friend had done what his mother had always warned them about. Then something Amy said rings through his mind again. Amy had said she was in Narnia with all the coats. Sheldon rips open a door to find an empty bedroom. Undeterred he opens the next one to find a pile of coats wearing a pair of brown mary janes.

"Amy!" He yells and there is no movement. So he digs her out of the coats. Sitting her up and staring into her face. He pats her face trying to wake her up. She opens her eyes blearily and grins at him.

"Are you really here?" She asks groggily.

"Yes, I am. Come on let's go," He says pulling her to her feet. She is wearing a bunch of coats and her hair is disheveled. She looks like a homeless person.

"Too tired," She says flopping back onto the bed.

"Amy we have to go now," He tells her pulling her back up.

Knowing she is just going to flop back down he has three options. One, he can leave her here and guard her until she wakes up. Not a popular choice, what if the owner of the room comes back. Two, he can go get Leonard and George and ask them to help him get her up. That would require leaving her alone again. Or three he can just carry her out himself. So he kneels down removes her glasses and slings her over his shoulder. Standing up gingerly and maneuvering her out of the room. Once out in the crowd he spots George and nods to him that he has her. George starts walking towards them when he is stopped.

"There's the bitch that hit me! This nerd has her!" He yells and Sheldon notices that his shirt is covered in blood.

"Excuse me?" Sheldon asks trying to push past him.

"No, this ugly bitch is going to pay!" He yells, reaching for Amy when George walks up behind him turns him around and punches him square in the face. "What the fuck!" He screams holding his bloody nose.

"No one messes with one of my sisters!" He says puffing his chest out aggressively. "Go Sheldon!" He yells as Sheldon quickly dodges through the crowd with Amy over his shoulder. Missy, Leonard, and Bernadette following hot on his heels.

"You think George is okay?" Missy asks worriedly.

"Why did he call Amy his sister?" Bernadette asks confused.

"Amy is my wife! Making her George's sister in law," Sheldon blurts in frustration as Bernadette stares at him open mouthed.

'What?!" She yells. "I knew it! I wasn't sure. But I suspected it!" She says still in shock. Now those so called "Halloween" photos made sense.

"I suppose I should have let Amy tell you that. However since I am carrying my unconscious wife out of a frat party. I feel obligated to tell you that if you let this happen to her again…" Sheldon begins.

"I didn't let anything happen to her. Your sister..." Bernadette argues.

"She's right Sheldon. This is all my fault," Missy says miserably.

"Wooo!" George whoops running up behind them. "Pretty boy tried to get a few licks in but I leveled em'!" Grinning widely thinking about how he ain't pretty no more.

"Thank you. If Amy were awake I'm sure she would thank you too," Sheldon says gratefully. "For once your brutish behavior has come in handy."

"Damn right it did! I love a good fight! That California boy never saw this Texas fist coming at him," George says excitedly bouncing on his heels. "It looked like baby girl didn't do too bad herself! Now he has a broken nose to go with that busted mouth," He laughs.

"Bernadette you can go back to your room now. Missy you can go with her. I am going to keep Amy with me for observation," Sheldon says.

"Purely for observation," Missy says winking at him. Sheldon glares at her. He's still angry with her carelessness, but now isn't the time for that Amy needs him now.

"I am staying with ya'll tonight. I want to apologize to Amy when she wakes up," Missy insists.

"Missy there isn't any room," Sheldon moans.

"Oh, I'm sure Leonard won't mind if I bunk with him?" Missy asks wrapping her arm around Leonard's shoulder.

"Bunk with me? Like sleep in my bed? With me?" Leonard gulps.

"Unless that bothers you?" She asks poking out her bottom lip.

"No that could work. We could do that," Leonard stammers staring up at Missy.

"Come on then let's go then," Sheldon sighs adjusting Amy on his shoulder.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Amy wakes up in Sheldon's bed feeling groggy and disoriented. The pieces of the night are starting to come back to her. Missy giving her the pill. The mean boy telling her she was too ugly to be at the party. Her phone call to Sheldon and then momentarily waking up to find herself slung over his back as he trudged back to his room. Suddenly she is very embarrassed and looks up at Sheldon to find he is awake and staring down at her.

"Thank you for rescuing me," She mumbles resting her head on his chest.

"Like I would leave you passed out and topless at a frat party," He says and she smiles.

"I wasn't topless. I woke up with even more clothes on than before," She says remembering the harsh words of the boy before she found the bedroom. "Sheldon, why are you with me? Why did you choose me of all people to be with?" She asks shyly and he looks down at her curiously.

"I've wondered the same thing about you. Obviously you could have a normal man. Yet for some reason you put up with me," He says and she looks up at him.

"Put up with you? I have no idea why you put up with me. I am always getting myself into trouble. You are so much smarter than me, better looking…" She says getting cut off.

"To be fair Missy does talk you into things. As for better looking? Amy quit being ridiculous," He snorts and she kisses him. "Amy," He hisses. "Missy and Leonard are in the next bed. George is on the floor," She lifts her head off his chest and looks over his shoulder. Curious about Missy being snuggled on Leonard's chest but not enough to inquire. There was obviously no funny business since they were all in the same room. So she just pulls the sheet over their heads creating a little fort just for them.

"I'm not being ridiculous it's true. You are the most handsome boy I have ever met and I am… well look at me," Amy sighs. Sheldon gazes down at her with a puzzled expression.

"I am looking at you. Amy you are beautiful. Too me you are the most beautiful creature that has ever walked the earth. I however am not a handsome man," Sheldon starts and Amy interrupts him.

"Sheldon you are very..." She begins.

"Too you and you alone am I very handsome. I think you are the only person who would ever describe me as sexy, or cute, or handsome," He tells her and she smiles up at him.

"That's not true," She tells him.

"But it is, I assume you have read the children's book The Velveteen Rabbit?" He asks her.

"It's one of my favorites," She agrees curious where he is going with this.

"In the book the skin horse tells the rabbit that when you are real you can't be ugly except to people who don't understand. I feel like that with you sometimes, Like before I met you I was just existing and then you came along and made me real," He tells her and in spite of herself she starts getting misty.

"You were always a real boy," She tells him kissing him softly on the lips. He shakes his head no and pulls her closer.

"You made me what I am. I am special only to you," He tells her kissing her back softly.

"You are very special. Most of the time you are the first to admit you are extraordinary," Amy teases him kissing his nose and he grins at her.

"I have parts of me that may be extraordinary. However you take all those parts of me and make me whole," He tells her and she pounces on top of him kissing him deeply and he grabs onto her kissing her back rolling her onto her back and pressing her into the bed.

"Stop kissing. You're waking us up," Missy grumbles throwing a pillow at them making the sheet fall off and Sheldon rolls off her and Amy giggles.

"Sorry Missy," Amy whispers resting her head back on his chest.

"This isn't finished," Sheldon whispers into her ear as he kisses her forehead and rests his chin on her head as they both drift off.

 **With the Cooper clan in town anything could happen. What would you like to see happen? Leave me a review and tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am a cphT at a grocery store, we have a absolutely no personal websites policy at work. I hacked the Firewall to write this for ya'll. I have been putting in so many extra hours ,the only time I have to write is when its slow. I also figured out how to talk with my bestie beta about the story during work hours. I am going to get fired for ya'll.**

Waking up with Missy in his bed was the highlight of Leonard's week. For the first time in a long time he hadn't even thought of Penny. He was desperate to see Sheldon's sister again. It had been two days since he last saw her. Sheldon was pretty scarce himself . He had not spoken to him since he left to go to Disneyland with his family that Saturday morning.

Tonight his mother and brother were flying in. Today was his last chance at happiness for the rest of the week. He was determined to see Missy tell her how wonderful she was. The way she had protected him from Penny. Falling asleep with Missy's head on his chest. It had been pure bliss.

In the morning when he wakes up Sheldon is already gone. He had been doing that waking up at the crack of dawn and leaving without a peep as to where he was going a lot lately. So Leonard decides to trap him at lunch. Hoping that perhaps he will be eating with Amy and Missy.

Howard and Raj join him as he walks to the cafeteria. They always ate lunch together when they could. He hadn't seen them all weekend long. Howard went out of town with his mother on Saturday and Raj had been working on a paper. So he hadn't told them about Sheldon's sister. He wanted them to be as surprised as he had been.

"So how was your weekend?" Howard asks. "Mine sucked I was stuck with a bunch of old ladies all weekend," He sighs.

"Mine was great," Leonard says smiling.

"Really, I thought you would have spent the whole time pining over Penny," Raj asks and Leonard shakes his head no.

"I'm over her," Leonard says with a wave of dismissal.

"So you are over her just like that?" Howard asks disbelieving as they grab their lunches.

"Just like that," He smiles and takes a bite of his apple.

"It sounds like something out of story. Amy cured your broken heart with the power of her harp," Raj says a bit dreamily. Love had been on his mind a lot lately. Leonard is confused forgetting all about Amy and their jam session. That seemed a million years ago now.

"What?" Leonard asks.

"Last time we spoke you were telling us how your broken heart was healing due to Amy and her harp. Or some BS like that," Howard reminds him.

"I never said she was healing me with her harp. I was just explaining how she took me out of the depression I was in and I was able to think clearly again. If Penny doesn't want to be with me. Then there is nothing I can do to change it," Leonard says resigned shrugging his shoulders. Thinking of Penny's shocked face when she saw Missy kiss him.

"Good. I am glad you're over it. Because from what Bernadette told us, what Penny did was pretty brutal," Howard says laughing.

"You guys are more hard up than I am. You are both dating the same girl," Leonard reminds him changing the subject.

"We aren't dating her. She is just our friend," Raj clarifies. "We made a pact that neither of us would kiss her," He smiles nodding at Howard.

"No no no my friend. I said I would not go for the kiss first. If Bernadette kisses me it's fair game," Howard tells him.

"If you kiss her I swear to cow I will never speak to you again!" Raj yells.

"I would speak to you still if she kissed you. All's fair in love and war," Howard tells him. "Besides you have to be drunk before you can even talk to her."

"Then this is officially war. Bernadette will be mine and only mine. Let the games begin," Raj says extending his hand.

"Let the best man win," Howard replies shaking his hand.

"Look there's Sheldon. We should go sit with him," Leonard says walking over towards Sheldon's table. Hoping that Amy and Missy will be joining him.

"You want to sit with him willingly?" Howard says incredulously.

"Why not? Maybe he can give us pointers? Out of all of us he is the only one with a steady girlfriend," Leonard shrugs and goes to sit next to Sheldon.

"And having sex," Raj agrees going after Leonard.

"Fine," Howard groans joining them at the table.

Sheldon has not looked up at his new table mates yet. They all sit around him and he seems oblivious that anyone is even near him. It appears that he is talking to himself. The three guys stare at him for awhile before he snaps out of it and looks around blearily.

"How long have you guys been here?" He asks confused.

"A couple of minutes. Seems like you were holding up the conversation pretty well on your own though," Leonard laughs.

"I was in the zone. I think I have come up with a theory that will turn the science world on its head," Sheldon tells them excitedly.

"That's great," Leonard says barely listening to what he said. "So are Amy and Missy going to be joining you for lunch?" He asks hopefully.

"Why would they do that?" He asks confused. "Amy and I only eat lunch together on Friday's."

"You don't want to see your sister as much as possible while she is here?" Leonard asks and Sheldon snorts.

"I have already seen quite enough of her. I have seen quite enough of my family. There is no end in sight. Amy is making me go with her on a double date with Bernadette and my brother George tonight," He says sullenly.

"What?" Raj and Howard ask in unison.

"Apparently Bernadette and George hit it off at the party on Friday. Now I have to suffer the consequences," Sheldon says rolling his eyes and standing up preparing to leave.

"Wait who is Missy going with?" Leonard quickly asks.

"Bernadette is going on a date with YOUR brother?" Howard asks disbelieving.

"Missy will be going solo. We would have invited you as well Leonard but you wrote on the schedule tonight your mother and brother were coming to town. I would much rather be you in this situation. Who goes out on a Monday night?" He asks mostly to himself before walking away.

"Why is our woman going out with his brother?" Raj ask angrily.

"Maybe because you refer to her as our woman. One us had to make a move eventually. We can't expect Bernadette to want to be a part of this creepy three way relationship very long," Howard tells Raj.

"Yeah well, looks like we all have problems," Leonard says grumpily getting up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sheldon did not want to go out tonight. First it was a school night. Second it was completely unplanned. Third he was on the cusp of a great discovery and he was being ripped away from his work. Amy told him it would be fine if he did not go, that she would just go out without him. After the fiasco on Friday he had no intentions of letting her go out unattended again.

They were due to leave at seven. Which Amy said would give him plenty of time to complete his work. He thought she was crazy if she thought he could unravel the mysteries of the universe in only three hours. Sheldon is sitting stewing about the inconvenience of his family being in town. Enjoying the fact Leonard is out so he can stew in peace. When his door is thrown open making him jump.

"Mother, you didn't have to come to my dorm room," He hears Leonard whine.

"Nonsense, I was eager to see what my money is paying for. I have to say Leonard so far I'm not impressed," A woman says walking in the room and looking around. She strikes an imposing figure in her tailored black suit.

"Not surprising," Leonard mumbles.

"Yeah, Lenny you could have stayed in state. The dorms at Princeton are much nicer and you would have gotten a better quality education," A boy says walking in behind them, he is tall with broad shoulders and close cropped brown hair. Sheldon can't help but snort at the statement. Making the occupants of the room look at him.

"I'm sorry is something funny?" The woman asks him.

"Nothing, except thinking Princeton is anywhere near the level of Caltech," He says snorting again.

"My husband and my son here are both Princeton alumni," She informs him looking down her glasses at him. "However I agree with you, as far as the ivy league goes Princeton is a hovel," She sniffs.

"Mother what are you saying?" The boy asks aghast.

"Now, now A.J. while I respect your accomplishments immensely. I have never been enamored with your choice of school," Leonard just looks at the boy smugly. Sheldon has assumed by now this is Leonard's Mother and brother.

"This is news to me," He sniffs. Leonard just beams between his mother and brother.

"Someone of your talents would have been better served elsewhere. Now Leonard here, well as I am concerned Princeton was just the place for him. Honestly, I don't know how he got into an institution like this. I just hope he is not wasting both mine and the schools time and money," The smile is wiped right off Leonard's face and now A.J. looks smugly at Leonard. Sheldon has never been the best at reading facial expressions. Yet the rivalry is clear between the two brothers.

"Thank you mother," Leonard says sarcastically.

"Leonard you're being rude introduce me to your roommate," She admonishes.

"Mother this is Sheldon Cooper, Sheldon this is my mother…" Leonard starts explaining and Sheldon interrupts him.

"Dr. Beverly Hofstadter, I know you and I am quite a fan of your work. Even if that is not normally my area of expertise," He says.

"Well Mr. Cooper it seems we are both familiar with each other's work. You had papers published while you were still in high school. Very impressive work might I say, leaps and bounds above your peers. A mind like that should already have a PhD by now," Beverly praises.

"I would probably have two by now if my father had let me advance early," He huffs.

"Yes well I heard a bit about your upbringing in an article about you. Genius of your kind born into a blue collar family is very rare. You are quite a rare gem indeed. I would love to study your brain sometime," Beverly tells him and Sheldon is very flattered.

"I would love for you to study it," He tells her and now both brothers cross their arms and roll their eyes at Sheldon. Praise from Beverly is extremely rare. To hear so much all at once is unheard of so they are both jealous.

"Sheldon we were going to go out for dinner tonight. I would love for you to join us. We can discuss setting up a brain scan for me to do some studies of your brain's physiology," She says hoping he accepts the invitation.

"He would love to I'm sure Mother. However Sheldon has plans tonight," Leonard says snapping his fingers.

"I do?" Sheldon asks in confusion.

"Yes remember, you are going out with Amy and your brother? I couldn't make it because my family was coming to town," Leonard reminds him knowing he can not endure anymore of this Sheldon lovefest.

"Amy will understand if I cancel. Beverly my umm… Girlfriend.. Amy is going into neuroscience like you. She has read all of your books, that's how I was introduced to them," He says proudly.

"Leonard is that the girl you were complaining about? The one who was challenging you about your participation in the neuroscience class?" Beverly asks. Leonard nods weakly and Beverly shrugs. "I like her."

"You would like her!" Sheldon exclaims thinking that Amy would like Beverly too. Amy might not agree with all her methods but she was a big fan of her work. "In fact I am sure she would understand completely if I changed our plans for the chance to pick your brain."

"I don't know Sheldon. Amy and your sister might not understand," Leonard says grasping at straws.

"Leonard why don't you go in Sheldon's stead.. I'm sure if you explain the situation they will understand," Beverly says smiling tightly at him.

"You're ditching me for Sheldon?" Leonard asks incredulously.

"The conversation will be so complicated that that A.J. and Sheldon might be able to keep up with it better anyway," She tells him and that makes Leonard mind up for him.

"Fine you guys have fun," He says waving and heading out the door. Then he pops back in and asks Sheldon. "Where were you meeting Amy?"

"At her dorm," He tells him.

"Right, see ya, peace," He says throwing the peace sign at Sheldon and running away.

"Honestly I don't know how he came from you," Sheldon sighs and Beverly shakes her head in agreement.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Amy had been getting ready for tonight for over an hour. Missy had come over early so she and Bernadette could help do her hair and makeup. Missy had styled Amy's long hair into loose waves with the hair framing her face pulled back with two hair clips and Bernadette helped her with her eye makeup.

"Amy you are looking fancy what's the special occasion?" Bernadette asks as she put the eyeliner and mascara away.

"It is a special occasion because it is the first time all year Sheldon is going out with me on an unassigned day. On a normal date that normal college age kids go on," Amy tells them she is very excited about it, she wants to knock Sheldon's socks off tonight.

When she hears the knock on the door she squeals and runs to answer it. Then she stops at the door and adjusts her dress and takes off her glasses to give a better come hither look. Amy turns around to get the girls approval before opening the door. Missy gives her the thumbs up and Amy opens the door propping her hand on her hip only to see...

"Leonard?" She asks squinting at a very sweaty and nervous looking Leonard.

"Hi!" He says waving at her and peeking around her shoulder to wave at Missy.

"What are you doing here?" She says bluntly.

"Sheldon sent me to say he couldn't make it. He is going out to dinner with my mother instead. You may know her from our neuroscience class," Leonard says smiling broadly at her while she crosses her arms and frowns. "So I will be standing in for Sheldon. As he stands in for me as the son my mother wishes she had," He mumbles the latter part.

"Not necessary, you can go now," Amy says beginning to slam the door in Leonard's face.

"Amy! Don't be rude now!" Missy exclaims grabbing the door. "Leonard can come along as my guest. I was going to be the third wheel anyway."

"Great now I am the third wheel," Amy moans as George walks up behind Leonard and bellows.

"Hey there little bit!" And pushes past Leonard to pick Bernadette up and spin her around. Leonard feels bad for Raj and Howard they would break their backs if they tried to do that to her. Physically neither of them stand a chance against Sheldon's brother. Their only hope is if she prefers smart guys.

"Georgie! Put me down!" She squeals slapping his arm. He kisses her on the mouth and she kisses him back. They kiss so long it starts to make everyone feel uncomfortable. He's still holding her up in his arms like she weighs as much as a doll.

"Junior put that girl down and let's get going!" Missy says slapping his back.

"Sheldon ain't here yet?" He asks sitting Bernadette down and looking around.

"Leonard is Sheldon tonight," Amy says dryly rolling her eyes.

"That asshole ditched you? His loss you're lookin hot tonight baby girl!" He says smacking Amy on her behind and winking. Making everyone look at him stunned. Bernadette is a little jealous. Leonard is confused, and Amy and Missy are just annoyed.

"Will you ever give up George?" Missy asks laughing as they head out the door.

"Never! People get divorces everyday you know. Didn't Mrs. Dubois in our neighborhood divorce her husband and marry his brother?" He asks waggling his eyebrows at Amy.

"First off eww," Bernadette says angrily that her date is hitting on her married roommate. "And secondly you're my date remember!" She glares hitting George in the stomach hurting her hand in the process.

"I don't know what you are talking about.. Divorces… pff," Amy says nervously glancing at Bernadette.

"Relax Amy, I know.. Sheldon told me while he carried you caveman style back home on friday," Bernadette tells her and Amy sighs in relief.

"I would have told you Bernadette, it's just that…" Amy begins.

"It's okay Amy," Bernadette says hugging her. "I understand and I did have my suspicions," She laughs seeing Amy's shocked face.

"So where are we headed to?" Leonard says anxiously breaking up the poignant moment. He hopes it is The Cheesecake Factory so he can throw Missy in Penny's face again.

"We made reservations at this sushi place that is real popular! Mama is having dinner with Amy's mama and one of her aunts so it's our only opportunity to eat it while we are here," Missy tells them as they head downstairs and to Amy's car. Leonard is starting to have a lot of questions. Like why wouldn't Amy be having dinner with her mother? What was the deal with Amy and George?

At the restaurant they are all seated at a bar. The bar has a motorized moat on it with little boats of sushi floating around. Leonard thinks it is kind of cheesy and touristy, he thought they were going to a fancier place. His mother took him to Japan with her for a book tour years ago. He was ready to impress everyone with his knowledge of the cuisine.

"Oh my gawd ya'll this place is so fancy I can't even stand it!" Missy is acting like she is in Disneyland she is so excited.

"Have you ever had sushi before?" He asks prepared to dazzle her with his knowledge.

"We're from Texas, we ain't got no sushi there. Well there is a place they call a japanese steakhouse. But all they do is scream and cook your steak in front of you," She says shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know what to try first! It's all so pretty," She says looking at the food.

"Start out with something simple like a California roll," He suggests grabbing one and putting it on her plate. Missy picks it up and looks at him nervously.

"How do I eat it?" She asks him.

"Just pop it into your mouth all at once. Here try a little wasabi on it too," He tells dabbing some on. Then grinning at her as she pops it into her mouth. Missy makes a face and spits it out fanning her mouth.

"That's disgusting! Why is it so spicy?" She asks swigging down her water.

"Here try a tuna roll without the wasabi," He says handing her another one. This time she bites into it gingerly and makes a grossed out face.

"Nope! Uh-huh, no way Jose," She says shaking her head and finishing off her glass of water.

"It can't be that bad sis!" George laughs picking up an eel roll and popping it in his mouth. "It's bad, it's real bad," He says turning green as he chokes it down.

"Okay you greenhorns," Bernadette says giggling. "Obviously sushi is not your thing. Let's pay for your damage and we'll go for a real California treat. Trust me I'm from here," She says winking. They pay and all pile in the car and Bernadette directs Amy to Carney's a restaurant made out of a train car.

"Sheldon would have loved this place," Amy says sadly. As they all pile out of the car and make their way up the stairs deciding to eat inside to get the full experience.

"Yeah he would. I'll have to rag on him about missing this!" George says laughing. "Like I said it's his loss baby girl. I'm eating burgers in a train car with his girl!" He tells her wrapping his arm around Amy which she pushes off and drapes around Bernadette.

"Does Sheldon like trains or something?" Bernadette asks after giving her order.

"Sheldon is obsessed with trains," Missy tells her. "Made Mama drag us to so many train yards growing up. I can't even stand to look at trains! This one is cool, though," Missy says as everyone else orders their food. When they sit down she takes a grateful bite of her hotdog. "Oh sweet baby jesus this is good! I ain't ever eating sushi again!" She moans taking another bite.

"I told you Missy, and you never listen," Amy says smugly chewing on a french fry.

"Can it sister, Sheldon ain't here and there will be no I told you so's," Missy says shoving Amy making her laugh.

"You guys are close. You like her better than I like my own sister," Bernadette tells Missy while taking a bite of her chicken wrap.

"Amy kinda grows on you. Really gets under your skin," George says scarfing down his hot dog and reaches for the burger he also ordered.

"You two seem close too. If I didn't know any better I would say there was something going on between you two," Bernadette says suspiciously asking the question that had been on Leonard's mind.

"No, nothing is going on. Nothing has ever or will ever go on between me and George!" Amy says flailing her arms to prove a point.

"Oh don't get testy Amy! You can tell them," George says winking at her and stealing some of her fries in the process.

"Tell us what?" Leonard asks curiously taking a drink of his soda.

"Amy is the only girl to ever break my heart," George says holding his hand over his chest. Amy rolls her eyes as her cheeks turn red.

"Don't be so dramatic George. Your heart never belonged to me for me to break!" Amy huffs taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Oh yes it did! I confessed my undying love for you and you turned me away," George tells her giving her a puppy dog look.

"I was dating your brother at the time! I married your brother! Why would you think I would fall in love with you?" Amy asks incredulously.

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying? I did win that bet though!" He tells her smugly.

"That does not count. I did not kiss you…" Amy starts and George yells.

"Oh yes you did! You kissed me!" Amy slaps his arm and Leonard looks astonished. Amy may look like the quiet and mousy type, but she had two brothers battling for her. As for Bernadette she was starting to get bored with George. Sure he was handsome, but he had been fawning over Amy all night. She missed being the center of attention with Raj and Howard.

"Oh hush George!" Missy laughs. "That kiss didn't count and you know it! And remember you admitted defeat once they tied the knot! The bet was to get her to kiss you by the end of summer."

"Which she did and I have your room to prove it!" He points out smugly.

"For now you do!" Missy says cryptically giving George a knowing look.

"The point is I got a kiss," He says glaring at Missy.

"In the receiving line... On my wedding day!" Amy reminds him looking around nervously. Forgetting everyone at the table already knows. She would have to speak to Sheldon about his big mouth.

"I certainly received a hell of a kiss from you baby girl!" George says mischievously. "You know you have a little mustard on your face," He whispers to Amy.

"I do?" She says surprised. She grabs her napkin and quickly wipes her cheek. Leonard looks at Amy and he doesn't see anything. "Did I get it all?" Amy asks George.

"No. You missed a bit... let me get it for you," He says. Leaning in with his napkin, but he quickly kisses Amy on the lips instead, just a peck. Everyone looks on in shock including Amy for a second before punching him in the arm. Which causes Missy to laugh when George flinches from surprise.

"You jerk! I can't believe you," Amy yells. Not really angry just embarrassed that she was so easily tricked and it was only a joke just George being George.

"Damn! Baby girl you gotta mean punch!" He laughs while rubbing his arm.

"Hey guys!" They hear someone yell and they turn around to see Penny approach their table.

"Penny! What are you doing here?" Bernadette asks standing to hug her.

"I'm on a date," Penny says pointing to a tall handsome guy walking up to them holding a tray of food. Leonard wants to slither under the table and disappear. If this was the type of guy Penny wanted he would never measure up. The guy had to be at least six five and made of pure muscle. "This is Kurt. Say Hi Kurt," She says nudging him.

"Sup," Kurt says nodding his chin.

"Kurt this my friend Bernadette from the restaurant. Her best friend Amy," Amy beams with pride at being denoted as the best friend. "My friend Leonard," Leonard frowns at just being her friend. Though he wasn't even sure if he could call her that. "I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced," Penny says to Missy and George.

"Oh this is Sheldon's brother George and his sister Missy," Amy tells her.

"Nice to meet you. Where's Sheldon?" Penny asks looking around.

"Out with my mother," Leonard says and Penny just nods her head.

"I'm sure there is a story there. Which I would love to hear some other time, but I better get back to my date. Bye guys, it was nice seeing you," She says walking away with Kurt. Leonard watches her go longingly. Then he finishes the rest of his food in silence. The joy of the evening now gone. He wasn't as over Penny as he thought he was. This day had been a roller coaster. His mom ditching him for Sheldon. George hitting on Amy. Seeing Penny with another guy, his head was starting to hurt.

"That's the girl right?" Missy asks whispering in his ear. He shakes his head yes. "She keeps looking over here when she thinks Bubba ain't lookin," Missy says again her warm breath tickling his ear. "Wait for it," She says and then without warning she spins him around and kisses him. A real deep kiss not just a peck on the lips. Leonard is starting to regret the onions and sauerkraut on his hot dog as her tongue slips in his mouth. Then just as quickly as it started she pulls away. "That ought to fix her," She says winking, getting up and walking away.

When Leonard gets back to his room he is on cloud nine. In just a few short weeks he had kissed two of the most beautiful women on earth. When he walks in the room Sheldon is already back, and working on his computer.

"Have fun?" He asks without looking up from his typing.

"Yes, your sister is amazing," Leonard sighs falling back on his bed.

"Yes she's a real peach," Sheldon says distracted. "Your mother is remarkable, I told her the basis for my theory. She seems to think it has real potential," He says excitedly.

"My mother is wonderful let me tell you," Leonard says sarcastically.

"Was Amy mad I couldn't make it?" He asks nonchalantly.

"She wasn't happy," Leonard tells him kicking off his shoes.

"She'll understand once I tell her about my very productive dinner," He says typing on his computer.

"I don't know man. You may want to watch out for your brother. He was hitting on her pretty hard tonight," Leonard tells him. Sheldon's head snaps up as he stops typing and swivels around in his chair looking at him angrily.

"George was there with Bernadette correct?" Sheldon asks slowly.

"He pretty much ignored her the whole time to hit on Amy. He only kissed her like once. I think Bernadette was kind of mad about it honestly," Leonard tells him.

"He kissed whom?" Sheldon asks arching an eyebrow his voice so low it scares Leonard and makes him squirm.

"I was talking about Bernadette," Leonard tells him and Sheldon looks relieved until, Leonard adds. "He kissed Amy too, just a peck. He was teasing her no one really took him seriously," Sheldon gets up and shoves his chair hard under the desk and walks to the door.

"Where are you going?" Leonard asks stunned.

"To speak to my wife," He growls slamming the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sheldon can't remember the last time he was ever this angry. He can't remember even getting to Amy's dorm. It was like he floated over there. He was seeing red, he couldn't even see straight. He knocks on her door three times calling her name. Bernadette answers looking very grumpy. The night hadn't gone as planned and she just wanted to get ready for bed soon.

"She's not here," She says shutting the door on him. Sheldon knocks again this time with no spaces. Rapping on the door hard and fast until she answers again looking even angrier. "What!" She yells making him jump back.

"Where is she?" He asks holding the door open and peering inside.

"How should I know?" She says her hands on her hips. "Amy left shortly after we got home. For all I know she's out kissing your brother again!" Bernadette still has sour grapes about Junior fawning over Amy all night long. She immediately regrets saying it. Sheldon looks like she just punched him in the stomach.

"Do you think she is?" He asks softly his eyes wounded.

"No. I was just being mean. I'm sorry Sheldon. Amy is in the shower, she took her toiletry bag with her when she left," She tells him and he turns on his heel and walks away.

"Weird night," She mutters. "Weird family," She adds shaking her head and shutting the door.

In the shower Amy lets the hot water pour over her. It never gets hot enough for her liking her. When she used to get mad at her mother she would try to control it by taking a shower. A shower hot enough to scald away her sins. Scald of the layer her mother found unsatisfactory. Leaving her fresh and new underneath.

Amy had been looking forward to tonight. Getting to doing normal stuff with Sheldon. Hanging out with George and Missy without any of the weirdness of the past. Then Sheldon had ditched her and George had to go and make things weird again.

Amy already knew what Sheldon's argument would be. That Leonard's mom was a noted neuroscientist. That Amy had read all her books and had him read them too. Amy would have to point out that she had been pointing out how ridiculous her theories on child rearing where. Telling Sheldon how one day she planned on publishing a study that would disprove all of her findings. Sheldon hadn't been listening to that though. Lately if it wasn't in his field of study, then it wasn't worth hearing about. Even though Amy listened to everything he ever said about anything. That he could not always extend her the same courtesy was starting to trouble her.

Lately the bulk of their conversations in person and online centered around a guy named Barry Kripke. How he was in all of his classes and was hell bent on ruining Sheldon's life. Sheldon said he was his mortal enemy, his arch nemesis. Amy used to dislike Leonard but Sheldon's hatred of Kripke was getting out of hand.

Then there was George to worry about. He had embarrassed her so bad tonight that her cheeks still felt red. Bernadette was mad at her because of the unwanted attention she received from him. Amy thinks, perhaps a little unkindly, that it was hard for Bernadette to imagine anyone not wanting to be the center of attention. Amy had never meant to catch George's eye. His advances were always unwelcome, and his peck tonight had bothered her immensely. Not just the kiss itself, but the idea behind it.

That she was an object that could be claimed. That he, as a man, had the right to put his mouth on her and it was just fun and games. It was the grown up version of a boy pulling your pigtails because he liked you. Boys needed to be taught that it was never okay to force yourself on a woman. Sheldon had never made any advance towards her without asking her permission. That those two came from the same upbringing baffled her.

"Amy," She hears Sheldon's voice say and she shrugs. She has been thinking so much about him that she must have manifested his voice. "Amy, I heard what happened," This time Amy turns around to see Sheldon standing in the showers fully clothed.

"What are you doing here?" She asks shutting off the water.

"I heard George kissed you again!" Sheldon says his voice angry. "How could you let that happen?" He says crossing his arms.

"Let it happen?" Amy asks incredulously. "He ambushed me, tricked me again into an unwanted kiss. It might have never happened if you had been there like you were supposed to be!" Amy scolds.

"So you are going to blame flaunting your body to my brother on me?" He asks and Amy feels like she could slap him. She forgets that she is totally nude in her anger stepping up to him.

"I have never and will never flaunt anything to your brother! Though even if I had been flaunting my body. It still gives your brother no right to lay his hands on me. To assault me with an unwanted kiss. The antiquated notion that all women want to be taken needs to stop! Quite frankly I am disappointed in you for even suggesting such a sexist thing to me. You are married to me, you just had dinner with an outspoken modern feminist. Yet you still spout this Texas backwards bullshit. I thought you were smarter than that Sheldon!" Amy says almost out of breath by the time she finishes.

"You swore at me," He says astonished. Amy just scoffs and covers herself with her arms.

"I did! Because I am allowed too Sheldon! You can't tell me what I can and I can't do," She says hotly and he looks at her sheepishly.

"Forgive me, I may have spoken out of anger," He tells her and she purses her lips.

"It's no excuse Sheldon! You know I love you… Only you… If you are jealous enough to accost me in the shower. Then you were jealous to come with me in the first place! I was counting on you tonight Sheldon and you let me down," Amy tells him grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself.

"How did I let you down?" He asks worried.

"Do you know we never go on normal dates? To the movies, out to dinner, a stroll in the park? I thought for once we were going to go out. Do what normal kids our age do. Instead you ditched me! To go out with your friends mother. Just once I would like this crazy situation we are in to be…I don't know.. Less crazy!" Amy says frustratingly while grabbing another smaller towel.

"I don't think our situation is crazy," He says wounded.

"Really? I would say two seventeen year olds being married and in college was crazy enough," Amy spits out. "You're the one who wanted to keep it a secret. Yet you're the one who has had the privilege of telling people. You told Bernadette! My best friend, you know it has been killing me keeping that secret from her. What gave you the right Sheldon?" She says aggressively towel drying her hair.

"It just slipped out. I was being overly protective. You know how I tend to get when it comes to my brother. My animalistic need to claim you becomes overwhelming," Sheldon tells her placating.

"Well you still could have let me tell her! I know how you are around George not to mention other guys. It's no picnic for me that your brother keeps professing his love. Or that your mother is having dinner with my mother trying to convince her I am not an evil heathen," Amy says finally breaking down as tears start to fall from her eyes. Sheldon wraps her into his arms and holds her close.

"I thought your mother had called a truce?" He asks rubbing her back.

"She changed her mind again. She apparently called Mary telling her our marriage might be null and void in the account I might be a demon," Amy tells him sniffling into his shirt.

"Amy you know she is just insane. Why didn't you tell me?" He asks her worried.

"You have enough on your plate," She sighs holding him tighter.

"I never have too much that I can't help you. Or talk to you, or be there for you. You are my wife, we are a team! Tell you what how about from now on we amend that every other Saturday night is date night. We go out wherever you choose. Act like a couple our age?" He proposes with a smile.

"I would like that very much," She beams lifting her head from his chest and wiping away a few stray tears.

"Do you think you could convince Bernadette to leave the room for an hour or so tonight?" He asks raising his eyebrows at her.

"Maybe, why?" She asks curiously.

"Because you have been yelling at me nude and I am finding myself in need of sexual release," He tells her shyly.

"I'm sure we can work something out," She blushes grabbing onto his arm and dragging him away. Once they reach her room Amy knocks in case Bernadette wasn't decent. Bernadette answers again looking disgruntled.

"I told you Sheldon Amy… Oh, Hi Amy," Bernadette says smirking at her friend wrapped just in a towel.

"Hey, Bernie do you think you could…." Amy starts to ask and Bernadette throws up her hands.

"Say no more, I can make myself scarce for a couple hours," She says winking at them. Feeling a bit lonely and disappointed that her date turned out to be a dud she goes to the phone to make a call punching in the numbers to Howard's pager and waiting for the phone to ring back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey there Mama," Howard says smiling as he sneaks out of his mother's house to meet Bernadette. She paged him to tell him to meet her. Even though it was almost midnight on a school night he did not hesitate to shimmy down his drainpipe to meet her. Bernadette is waiting out by his mailbox as soon as she sees him she wraps her arms around his neck kissing him and shocking him. He kisses her back wrapping her up in his arms.

"Is your mom still up?" She whispers in his ear.

"She took enough valium to kill an elephant. Big mama is out for the count," He tells her and she kisses his neck making him shiver.

"Maybe you should invite me up then," She tells him and he almost rips her arm out of the socket pulling her towards the front door. He leads her up to his room and shuts the door.

"This where the magic happens," He says gesturing at his bed.

"Then let's make some magic happen," Bernadette tells him pulling him towards the bed.

"Raj is going to be upset," Howard says as he lies down beside her. Then he regrets saying his name. No need to bring up the competition when he finally had Bernadette all to himself.

"I was kind of hoping we wouldn't tell him," Bernadette says nibbling on his ear.

"Fine by me," Howard agrees. "Raj who?" He says kissing her and pressing her into his pillow.

 **More with the Cooper and Hofstadter clan next week. Warning the drama gets turned on. But Rgbcn is working on a suprise for chapter 10 stay tuned! Follow my instagram boys3allc for updates on the store and new content. And as always I would love it if you left me a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A big thank you to my beta cutelittlelumpofof82! Thank you everyone for reading and leaving a review.**

During parents week there was a dinner for all the freshman class and their families to attend. Sheldon was greatly looking forward to the dinner tonight. He was anxious for his mother and Amy to meet Beverly. Sheldon thought they would all get along very well. Afterall he liked them all and they all liked him. That should have been enough social glue to hold them all together. Leonard however, having met Sheldon's sweet and loving mother knew that Beverly would chew her up and spit her out. He was very jealous of Sheldon and the way his mother seemed to worship the ground he walked on.

Leonard was also jealous of how his mother was fawning over Sheldon and his brilliant mind. Honestly he was jealous of his relationship with Amy too. Not that he wanted to be married that young. He just wanted a girl to love him the way Amy loved Sheldon. Not to have to worry about being alone.

Leonard was dreading this dinner with every fiber of his being. It was another chance for his mother to point out to him and everyone around them all his shortcomings. Quite possibly how short he was in stature as well. With A.J. there to be a guide at how tall a Hofstadter man could be if he tried harder. Leonard hated A.J. he always wished he had a brother he could be friends with. A brother who had his back and cared about him. He and A.J. had been at each other's throats their entire lifes. His mother had been pitting them against each other for as long as he could remember. Constantly drawing comparisons and it was Leonard who was always coming up short, literally and figuratively.

Leonard thought at first that Sheldon and his brother were friends. The way George had wanted to stay with them at the dorm. Yet they had barely said two words to each other the entire night. Sheldon refused to drink the beer George had brought. The only time they had spoken at all was in their mutual distress over Amy at the party. Leonard thought George was just being a concerned brother in law. Until he saw George hitting on Amy shamelessly the entire time they were out on Monday. Still Leonard thought he would trade George for A.J. anyday. He wouldn't however trade his sister for Missy. It would be against the law to think about your sister that way. Besides his sister Jenny wasn't so bad. She was almost seven years older than Leonard and had always been fairly decent to him. Jenny was always so deep into her academics she didn't have time to torture him like A.J. had.

At the dinner their table is crowded. Leonard was a bit miffed when there was a bit of a fight over who got to sit next to Sheldon. Both Mary and his mother wanted to sit on the side of him not claimed by Amy. Beverly got there first and Mary not knowing the two knew each other had asked her politely to move.

"Excuse me, I think you've got my seat by mistake," Mary tells her smiling broadly. Beverly looks up at her and studies her eager face for a moment before answering her.

"There is no mistake. I took this seat because I am eager to talk to Sheldon about the progress he has made on his work," She tells her before turning back to Sheldon.

"I am his mother, I would like to sit next to my son," Mary says this time a bit more firmly.

"Leonard is my son. Yet I have no desire to sit next to him," Beverly tells her blandly. Her icy features showing no emotion. Her harsh words against her own flesh and blood flustering Mary. Amy comes to her rescue by getting up.

"It's okay Mary you take my seat. I'll sit over here," Amy says moving to the seat across from Sheldon. Mary takes her vacated seat but it does not lessen the anger she feels towards Beverly.

"Thank you Amy dear," Mary says smiling at Amy who is now sitting in between Missy and George. "Now… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," Mary says to Beverly and she looks at her annoyed.

"Dr. Beverly Hofstadter, and as I said before I am the mother of your son's roommate," She says again.

"Now Bev, I don't see why you don't want to sit with your son. Leonard is a fine boy, I'd be proud to call him my son," Mary says and Beverly cuts her eyes at her.

"The name is Beverly," She says stiffly.

"Thank you Mary," Leonard pipes up. "Don't worry about it nothing I ever do will be good enough for mother," He mumbles.

"Leonard, you know that it's not that what you do will ever be good enough. It's that nothing you have done so far has been able to sufficiently impress me," Beverly tells him cooly.

"That's no way to talk to your boy. Why just sitting here in this fine school should be enough to impress the pants off any mother!" Mary says appalled.

"Mary, you are fighting a lost cause. Beverly is the champion for a very goal based style of parenting. Where children are given very little praise. Yet in return are expected to perform at abnormally high standards of achievements," Amy tells Mary.

"You must be the Amy that Sheldon was telling me about," Beverly says turning her attention to Amy. Sheldon is excited for Amy to finally get to speak with Beverly. "He told me you were quite a fan of my work."

"Sheldon is mistaken, I find your studies on your own children to be cruel and barbaric. You are exploiting your own children's weaknesses. Then broadcasting them to the world. Turning a weak child like Leonard…" Amy replies before Leonard interrupts.

"I am not weak," Leonard mumbles miserably. Torn between loving how Amy was ripping Beverly a new one. Yet he was ashamed at being the center of attention. Amy ignores him and continues.

"Into a neurotic mess. Do you know in the short time I have known him. He has fallen in love with two different girls? Both far out of his league looks wise and nowhere near his intelligence level. No offense Missy," Amy says patting Missy who is sitting beside her.

"None taken, I ain't ever wanted to be as smart as ya'll," She says. Beverly and Sheldon cringe at her country grammar.

"Your point being?" Beverly asks unaffected.

"My point is that Leonard is seeking out in a mate. The exact opposite of what he had in his mother. The norm is for a boy to seek attributes in his mate that were similar to his mother. Take Bernadette and Howard here," Amy says gesturing at the couple also seated at their parties large table. "The mate he has chosen has attributes very similar to that of his mother."

"That is not true," Howard says not wanting to think the girl he had sex with was anything like his mother.

"Were not even dating," Bernadette clarifies to a Mrs. Wolowitz and her father whom are both looking at Howard like they could kill him.

"So a young jewish male is having a hard time separating from his mother. That's hardly a groundbreaking revelation young lady," She tells Amy and Sheldon looks between them horrified. This is hardly the meeting of minds that he imagined between the three of them.

"Amy I think you're being a little rude," He warns and Amy's eyes flash at him dangerously.

"Am I being rude because I refuse to kowtow to a lesser mind?" She challenges.

"Please Sheldon she's not being rude she is asserting her opinion. So what is your conclusion Amy?" Beverly asks truly fascinated.

"That you can write all the books you want on parenting. That does not make you a good mother. Your methods produced an intelligent but overly sensitive son. Who resents you heavily for the efforts you put in," Amy bluntly informs her.

"I suppose your mother did a better job with you?" Beverly asks her looking at her over her glasses.

"Not in the least, my mother employed many of the same methods as you. I think a child benefits more from positive re enforcement. Take Sheldon here if he had tuned out to be an idiot his mother would have loved him just the same. Or if he had decided to become something other than a physicist. To go into say the Humanities or even decide not to go to college at all. Mary would still be just as proud of him," Amy says and Mary beams at her happily.

"It's true darling. No matter what my boy does he is golden in my eyes," Mary crows.

"But wait Mama, you wouldn't be just as proud of me if I dropped out and went to beauty school," Missy says and Mary glares at her.

"Mama was over the moon when I told her I was joining the army," Junior says proudly and Amy looks at him shocked.

"Junior! When were you going to tell me you were going into the military?" Amy practically shouts.

"I was waiting for the right moment," He tells her and Amy looks teary. George was big and strong but the military was still dangerous. If anything happened to him she would be crushed. For all her bluster Amy had to admit that George had grown on her. She loved him the way she should, like he was the big brother she never had. For all his teasing she knew he felt the same way about her.

"There were plenty of right moments before this one," Amy sniffs. "Did you know about this Sheldon?" Amy asks him and he shrugs.

"No, and I don't care," He says, honestly the military would be the best thing for his brother.

"What you goin' miss me little sis?" George teases throwing his arm around her shoulder giving her a quick sideways hug. It touched him to see Amy so worried about his well being but he feels he has made the right decision.

"I just don't want you to get yourself killed. A man with a reckless attitude like yours in the army is a dangerous thing," Amy says haughtily still she returns his hug.

"So you are comparing my mother's parenting style. A woman who has written four books on the subject. A world renowned psychologist and neuroscientist at the top of her field. Whom has raised three high achieving children. Two of which who are at the top of their fields... To a country bumpkin who has raised a beautician and an army private. Sheldon here is just a rare genetic mutation. No matter what family he was raised in he would have been the same," A.J. says and the entire Cooper clan glares at him. Leonard looks between them with interest. He hopes one of them puts his pompous brother in his place.

"What did you just call my mama?" George asks menacingly.

"What's wrong with being a beautician," Missy says her eyes flashing.

"Come now A.J.," Beverly says lazily. "There's no need for name calling," She says smiling tightly at him.

"There was no need for this little obnoxious homely girl to start in on you. I mean I don't see her mother here," He says grandly. Sheldon who had been trying to ignore the goings on at the table for most part, snaps to attention. The subject of his wife's looks and her cruel mother are close to his heart. Before he can jump to her defense Beverly chimes in again.

"Amy dear, you have such strong opinions about the subject . If your mother was as critical and involved as you have indicated. Where is she now?" Beverly notes sagely. During this whole conversation she has not been offended at all. In fact the bravado and intelligence of this young girl intrigues her. If anything she reminds her of a younger version of herself. To challenge authority is to create innovation. There was no doubt Amy would be one of the leaders in her scientific field in a few short years, she was sure of it. Beverly finds herself wanting to know more about this girl, like she had about Sheldon.

"Where her mother is ain't any of anyone's business," Mary says hastily. Trying to spare Amy the embarrassment of explaining her mother's absence. When she had lunch with the woman the other day it was clear her mind was gone.

"Hi there Peggy! It's mighty nice to see you again," Mary greets Peggy as civilly as possible as she sits down at the kitchen table.

"Have you had converse with the devil lately?" Peggy had asked her.

"If you mean your daughter, yes I spoke with her yesterday," Mary told her tartly. Not enjoying her implying that Amy was… Or she would have anything to do.. With the devil.

"I have no daughter," Peggy says staring off into the distance.

"Peggy has been having a bit of a rough time adjusting to Amy being away. Mostly she likes to pretend she is the devil. Or she has never existed at all," Sybil, Amy's aunt whispers to Mary.

"I gathered that Sybil," Mary sighs. "That still ain't no way to conduct oneself. I know Amy misses her mother something fierce. I was hoping for some sort of a truce," Mary whispers back.

"Whisper… Whisper… Whisper… They don't know how I hear it all," Peggy says in a sing song voice rocking back and forth.

"Peggy, Amy…" Mary starts.

"I know nothing by that name!" Peggy shrieks covering her ears.

"Amy's school is having a parents day. She would love for you too…" Mary plow on.

"I told you I know nothing by that name," She says harshly then adds in a soft voice. "The child rejects me. I reject the child."

"Sister! Amy doesn't reject you! She would love for you to be a part…" Sybil starts but Peggy just looks at her stonily.

"The child rejects me," She says firmly.

No Amy's mother would not be attending the dinner tonight. Or at least that's what Mary thinks until Peggy walks up to the and taps Amy's shoulder. It makes Mary and Amy jump. Mary wonders if she should call security but Peggy smiles at Amy sweetly.

"Do you have room at the table for one more?" She asks politely.

"Of course mother," Amy says nervously as she asks Missy to scoot down one and let her mother have the seat. Peggy sits down and looks around the table.

"Amy don't be rude. Introduce me to everyone. Don't be offended by Amy's uncouthness. She has never been the best with social skills," Peggy apologizes to the table. Making Amy blush.

"Mother you know Sheldon's family. Then there's his roommate Leonard and his mother and brother. My roommate Bernadette and her father. Then that is Howard and his mother," Amy says introducing her around the table. Amy is extremely nervous as her mother looks at everyone in turn. Like she is judging each of them in turn. Amy is scared for what will come out of her mouth but she just nods her head and says nothing.

"Amy here was just taking me to task about parenting styles," Beverly informs her hoping to get a bead on this woman. Take a guess at how Amy was raised.

"What did she tell you?" Peggy spits angrily shocking Beverly.

"Nothing, she was merely…" Beverly stops but Peggy interrupts her.

"She lies!" Peggy says passionately. "She is probably all hopped up on drugs," She says in disgust.

"Mother, please don't do this," Amy begs beyond embarrassed at her mother's behavior.

"The only drugs Amy has ever done are the ones Missy tricked her into taking. Amy ain't going to repeat that mistake again," George says trying to lighten the mood. Forgetting that Mary has not heard this story yet.

"Missy did what?" She asks appalled.

"Mama! It ain't like that! I didn't give her nothing bad. Just one of them little airplane pills to help her relax," Missy tries to explain while glaring at Junior.

"Relax! Oh yes that certainly did the trick. Amy relaxed so much I had to carry her out of a party completely unconscious. While George had to get into fisticuffs with her would be attacker!" Sheldon tells her angrily. She may have apologized profusely to Amy but he wasn't as forgiving and he certainly wouldn't be forgetting.

"Melissa Grace Cooper! When we get back home you ain't gonna remember what color the sun shines! Consider yourself grounded until your eighteenth birthday!" Mary says shaking her finger at her.

"I told you not to marry into this family," Peggy wails. "You are already descending into evil."

"You two are married?" Beverly asks intrigued. "How old are you two?"

"Seventeen! This boy bedeviled my daughter. Ask anyone from that godforsaken town. They all think he's a witch," Peggy tells her scathingly.

"Only because they didn't understand how he got so smart and why he talked so funny like!" Mary defends.

"Backwards southern town brands boy genius a witch? There is a book in there," Beverly muses.

"That's it mother exploit somebody else's pain," Leonard says annoyed this whole night was a disaster.

"Howard I don't want you playing with these boys anymore," Mrs. Wolowitz loudly whispers to Howard.

"Mother, you don't want to write a book about this white trash," A.J. says looking around the table in disgust.

Amy gets up and runs away humiliated. To think part of her had hoped her mother would show up. That she wouldn't be the only one at the table without family there. Amy was more certain now than ever before Sheldon was her family now. And Mary was more of a mother to her than hers had ever been.

Amy runs until she hits a part of the campus filled with park benches. There she collapses and buries her head in her hands. Everything seemed so much simpler in Texas. Sure they would get married. They loved each other didn't they? She knew she would never want to be with another boy. What was the difference. Here it carried a stigma, that little piece of paper binding them together was more powerful than she ever imagined.

Back at the table Sheldon is livid. His fists ball up at his sides until his knuckles turn white. That word, the word that had been the bane of his entire existence. Ever since he was small he had heard it whispered about his family. When his father would come home drunk. When Junior had seen the back of a cop car by the time he was thirteen. When Missy had been caught with a boy under the bleachers.

The Coopers were just poor white trash. No matter what airs Mary might put on. No matter how smart that weird little boy was. Everyone knew that the Coopers were nothing but poor white trash. Sheldon knew he would prove them wrong someday. That he would come back to the town someday and show them all. Here in California no one had to know about his humble roots. Here he was known for what mattered most. For being a genius, for excelling at everything he tried. When A.J. called him trash it brought back all the unpleasant things he had tried so hard to overcome. Just as he is about a diatribe on A.J. his brother stands up and looms large over A.J.

"What did you say city boy?" He asks menacingly. A.J. stands up revealing that he is just as tall as George and not intimidated at all.

"I said that you and your family are poor white trash," He says slowly accentuating each word.

"If we so poor then why is Sheldon at this fancy ass school?" George spits out smugly.

"Sheldon is only at this school on a scholarship. Granted it is a very prestigious one, however he would never be able go here without it. Leonard only has a half scholarship here mother pays the rest," A.J. replies unimpressed.

"That don't make him trash," George says angrily.

"No it doesn't but having you as a brother does. Getting married at seventeen does. You can…" But no one knows what he was going to say because Sheldon cuts him off.

"Getting married doesn't make me trash. My wife and I's combined IQ's are so…" Sheldon starts.

"So you're smart trash… Still makes you trash," He sniffs.

"Now you listen here little boy," Mary says hotly finally having enough.

"Yes A.J. right now you are being quite reprehensible," Beverly chides him.

"Mother," He says annoyed she wasn't taking his side.

"Let's take this outside pretty boy. I'll educate you in a way no school, can," George tells him.

"I'll have you know I am trained in Jujitsu. I could take you down right here," A.J. says.

"Then do it!" He says thumping his chest.

"No... It would embarrass you. Then you would have to run back to Texas with your tail between your legs," A.J. stammers a bit nervously. He always had backup from friends when he was in past confrontations.

"We are going to take this bitch outside," George says cracking his knuckles.

"Let's go," He says and George and A.J. head outside with Leonard and Sheldon trailing behind them.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Mary asks frantically standing up.

"No, it is an important male rite of passage to assert physical aggression. My professional advice would be to let them sort this out themselves. My boys tend to be very physically weak I wouldn't trouble yourself about it," Beverly tells her shrugging.

"I'm going to go find Amy," Missy says glaring at Peggy as she walks out of the hall.

"Peggy I think you should go on too. Amy ain't gonna want to see you after what you just pulled," Mary tells her harshly.

"I accomplished what I came here for," Peggy says vaguely getting up and drifting away.

"You're friends are very strange Howie. I want you to try and make new ones," Howard's mother tells him.

"If Raj could've come you would have liked him," Howard says weakly. "You like Bernadette," He reminds. Mrs. Wolowitz huffs and rolls her eyes.

"I don't like her. I found her in your bed! She is not a good girl," She says loudly making the entire dining hall look there way.

"She found you where?!" Bernadette's father roars and Bernadette knows she is in for it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Outside A.J. and George are circling each other. It is an evenly matched fight. They are the same height and near each others weight. George may have him beat on muscle tone but A.J. is wiry and quick. What he lacks in strength he makes for in speed and he is hopping around George like a bunny.

"Come on Texas you think you can beat me?" He asks tauntingly.

"I know I can, you spoiled ass brat," He says cracking his neck.

"You sure you want to try this over some remarks about your brothers ugly wife," He says stalling and is shocked when he feels himself being grabbed from behind. His head and back hits the pavement knocking the wind out of him, and before he knows what's happening Sheldon is on top of him punching him in the face.

"I am not trash… My wife is not ugly… You are very rude!" He says in between punches.

"Get him off me!" A.J. shouts as the hits rain down on him and he tastes blood.

"Sheldon get off he's had enough," George says but he doesn't stop he makes no move to stop his baby brother. Eighteen years of anger, frustration and bullying is being unleashed on Leonard's brother. He had been punched by Sheldon before but this was a whole new level.

"Sheldon stop it!" Leonard says the initial thrill of seeing his brother being beaten up wearing off.

"What is going on?" Amy asks walking towards the melee with Missy. Amy's voice gets through to him and he looks up at her stunned.

"He insulted you," He tells her sheepishly as his adrenaline rush slowly fades.

"Sheldon you're better than this," Amy says and he agrees and gets off A.J. feeling extremely foolish.

"I am sorry for my brutish behavior. I don't know what came over me," Sheldon apologizes.

"I was being rude, I deserved it," A.J. admits as he groans while trying to sit up now a little scared of the Cooper family.

"You were being a fucking prick," George reiterates while trying not to laugh at how pathetic he looked.

"I said I deserved it!" A.J. says annoyed. "I'm going back inside," He says standing up and storming off. They follow him back inside and Leonard hangs back to talk to Missy. It might be his last chance before she leaves on Friday. Sheldon told him his family was planning on more sightseeing before they left and Missy would not be around much after Wednesday.

"Hi," He says smiling up at her.

"Hey Leonard," She says sweetly.

"So Missy, I know you are leaving soon. So I thought I would lay it all on the line. I am willing to make this work long distance if you are," Missy's laughter zings through the air piercing him in the heart.

"Honey we ain't got nothing to work out," She tells him and he looks at her stricken.

"We kissed though," He reminds her. "We cuddled in bed."

"Leonard I was just helping you out. Like a fairy godmother. I was helping that little blonde girl see what she was missing," Missy tells him wrapping her arm around him.

"You don't like me?" He asks and she smiles.

"I like you as a friend, honey. I got a boyfriend back home. You will find a girl right here that will be perfect for you," Missy reassures.

"You think so?" He says discouraged.

"I know so!" Missy says kissing his cheek.

 **Check RGBCN's instagram on Sunday for a suprise! The next chapter is going to be awesome ya'll! So excited for what's in store.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Posting early due to scheduling. A big thanks tomCutelittlelumpofwool82 and RGBCN for all their help with this chapter.**

Sheldon was extremely relieved when his family went back home. They had managed to stir up more trouble in a week, than he ever imagined they could. Once they were gone he was free to focus on his work again. The only good that had come out of their visit was that he and Leonard were now officially best friends. Sheldon thought Leonard would be upset with him for beating up his brother. On the contrary it was something Leonard had always wished he could do. A.J. had been belittling him since childhood. It was a dream come true to see him getting his just desserts.

In their new found friendship Leonard had started inviting him out more. Even Raj and Howard had started getting used to him. In spite of his quirks and peculiar way of speaking. He was useful sometimes. If they ever needed help in a subject he was the one to ask. They also found he could be tricked into doing assignments for them. Once their questions got too irritating. Sheldon would just grab their papers and do it for them. So they formed a trio together.

On Wednesday nights they could be found at the comic book shop. They had found one they liked off Colorado avenue and it was close enough to campus they could walk there. The manager was a guy named Stuart. He was about their age maybe a couple years older, but he was always happy to see them. The owner was never around so he got bored a lot. So bored that he was always coming up with new ideas to help the shops business.

"If I were the owner of this place. I would hold a costume party for Halloween. I think it would be a great way to get some new business," Stuart tells the guys one night as they look through bins of comics.

"You should suggest it," Leonard tells him.

"Yeah it doesn't hurt to just ask," Howard agrees.

"I would come. Oooh I could help plan it!" Raj says happily.

"Would this costume party… have a costume contest?" Sheldon asks seriously.

"I don't know? It's just something to think about right now," Stuart tells him.

"I would only go if their was a contest. Otherwise what's the point of having a costume party?" Sheldon replies haughtily.

"Fine at the hypothetical party there is a hypothetical costume contest," Stuart tells him and Sheldon grins.

"Excellent," He says sinisterly to himself before walking away.

"Is he always that weird?" Stuart asks the guys.

"Yes, but he's a nice guy once you get to know him," Leonard tells him shrugging.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A week goes by before the guys come back to the shop again. When they walk in Stuart is excited to share his big news with them.

"Just the guys I wanted to see!" He calls to them from behind the counter.

"What's up Stuart?" Howard asks headed towards the display of new arrivals.

"Thanks to you guys I got the courage to ask my boss about the costume party," He says looking around at them.

"And?" Raj asks eagerly.

"And he loved it! He even said we can give away a hundred dollar gift certificate to the winner of the costume contest. Also I don't want to name names, but I am friends with one of the actors from Star Trek the Next Generation. Nothing's set in stone yet but he may be making an appearance," Stuart says mysteriously as he walks away.

"Wow! A whole hundred dollars? It's like a dream come true!" Sheldon says excitedly. "I hope you guys are prepared to lose," He says looking around at his friends. "And someone from Star Trek? I hope it is Data! No Captain Picard! No Data!"

"So have you thought about a theme?" Raj asks ignoring Sheldon.

"No, I thought I would just hang some orange and black streamers and call it a day," Stuart says offhandedly and Raj shakes his head disgusted.

"What American party doesn't have a theme?" Raj asks in disbelief.

"Raj, it's not a prom. Not all parties have themes," Howard tells him.

"So! I never got to go to prom. We don't have them in India. I deserve my themed party!" He whines.

"Prom," Sheldon pffts. "Been there, done that, got the crown," He says rolling his eyes.

"You were prom king?" Leonard asks shocked.

"And Amy my queen," Sheldon says smugly.

"How in the hell did that happen?" Howard asks stunned.

"We were elected, which I don't have to point out to you is ridiculous. Who ever heard of a king being elected?" He says shaking his head as he walks away.

"We have led very different lives, he and I," Raj says jealously as he watches Sheldon walk away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next night on Sheldon and Amy's date night at his dorm he can't wait to tell Amy about the party. After their visit to the Star Trek convention he thinks she will be thrilled about the contest. Sheldon is disappointed when his proposal is met with disapproval by Amy.

"I don't know Sheldon," Amy says as he excitedly describes the costumes he wants to Amy. "I have a lot of work to do as it is. Making costumes takes a lot of time and effort," She sighs heavily.

"Amy it's a costume contest! First prize is a hundred dollar gift certificate to the comic book shop," Sheldon pleads.

"A prize that will be most useful to me," Amy says rolling her eyes.

"I was thinking I would be the one using the prize," Sheldon says and Amy looks at him angrily.

"Exactly! I would be doing all the work. I would be using up all my free time sewing these costumes. Yet I would get nothing out of it," She tells him crossing her arms.

"Please Amy? It would mean so much to me," He begs and she softens. He doesn't ask her for things very often. Besides he looked so cute when he begged. "Would it change your mind if I told you a celebrity might be there?"

"Fine! I'll consider it," She relents and he looks relieved. "Tell me about the costumes again."

"Okay, so you know Batman?" He asks.

"Vaguely… He wears all black and a cape right?" She says searching her mind.

"Yes!… And you know Joker?" He leads.

"Maybe..." She sighs sometimes she was not paying attention when he made her watch movies.

"So in the comics Joker has a partner in crime and her name is Harley Quinn," He explains.

"Like a Harlequin… cute. Did you know the term Harlequin comes from Harlequinade?" Amy asks arching her eyebrow. He looks at her smugly, loving that she can toss back knowledge at him. Happy that he can toss it back at her.

"Did you know the Harlequin was routinely paired with the character Clown? The Clown the mischievous foil for the more sophisticated Harlequin," He tosses back and she smiles at him like the cat who ate the canary.

"Didn't you once tell me you are deathly afraid of clowns?" She teases.

"I did, as you know I am not to fond of clowns. However I will suspend my hatred of them for this character," He smiles.

"How brave of you," She comments dryly ."So you basically want us to be two clowns? My Aunt and Uncle used to dress as clowns for children's birthday parties. They might still have their…" But Sheldon stops her exasperated.

"Not just any clowns! Harley Quinn and The Joker! Here let me show you," He says pulling out a box of comics from under his bed and sifting through them. He pulls out a comic and holds it out to her. "That is Harley Quinn and Joker. We could also start watching Batman Beyond if you needed more inspiration," Amy goes to sit on his bed beside him.

"Okay… I guess," Amy says skeptically as she thumbs through the comic. "We could also be Blossom and Joey though. Did you ever watch Blossom?" She jokes knowing he won't go for it.

"Amy I want to be these characters," He tells her with a tone of finality. "Besides, I think you would look sexy in this costume," He tells her looking over her shoulder at the book.

"You do huh?" She asks looking up at him and he kisses her mouth gently.

"Very much so," He murmurs against her lips.

"I guess I could try and whip something up for us," She says as he moves his lips against her neck. Sending shivers down her spine. Sheldon knows he can get almost anything he wants when he teases her like this.

"I know you won't disappoint," He whispers in her ear as he pushes her gently down onto the bed.. Demonstrating how appreciative he is that Amy has agreed to make their costumes with his actions.

"I know you never do," Amy teases him as his hands move over her body.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Amy gets back to her room later that night she feels like she is floating on air. Upon seeing her wide smile Bernadette barks at her.

"Oh shut up!" She shrieks.

"I didn't say anything," Amy says confused.

"You didn't have to say anything. Little Miss I just had sex and I'm happily married. You sicken me!" Bernadette says flopping on her bed.

"Uh oh, what happened?" Amy asks sitting beside her.

"Turns out having two boys fighting over you isn't as fun as it sounds," She says raising up on her elbow.

"I thought you were with just Howard now?" Amy asks confused.

"I had sex with him and it was a huge mistake. We still haven't told Raj. And his mom walked in on us now she hates me and my dad is still angry!" Bernadette says miserably.

"To be fair, I think his mother hates everyone," Amy says patting Bernadette.

"Everyone and especially me. I like Howard but we just aren't going to work out," Bernadette sighs.

"I'm sure Raj would love to date you exclusively," Amy reminds her.

"Then ruin Howard and Raj's friendship? I like hanging out with the both of them. I got so jealous when George was hitting on you I've ruined it all!" She groans.

"Why would you get jealous of that?" Amy asks and Bernadette just shrugs.

"I am a very vengeful person. It was part of my pageant training too," She says murmuring the last part.

"Well changing the subject are you going to this costume party and a comic book shop the boys are going to?" Amy asks hoping Bernadette will be there too.

"They asked me but I can't go," Bernadette tells her.

"Aww why not?" Amy asks disappointed.

"Number one, it's on a saturday and I have to work, number two it's on Halloween and Penny already asked me to go with her to another party, number three it's a costume party at a comic book store. Not my idea of a fun Halloween night," Bernadette tells her and Amy nods her head in agreement.

"I know, I agree with you completely. I was just hoping you were going," She says.

"I suppose you are going with Mr. Wonderful?" Bernadette asks and Amy sighs.

"Yep, and I got roped into making us a couples costume during my limited spare time," Amy tells her.

"How did he get you to agree to that?" Bernadette asks her and Amy just smiles widely at her and wiggles her eyebrows. "Oh Amy!" Bernadette giggles shaking her head.

"What can I say? He excels at everything!" Amy says grinning broadly.

"You're as bad as a man!" Bernadette scolds. "So what costumes are you making?" Amy hands her the comic book she had tucked into her bag.

"It was so important he let me take this silly thing with me. Usually they are under lock and key," Amy tells her.

"Oooh aren't you the lucky girl?" Bernadette teases. "So you guys are the two clowns?" She asks pointing at the comic pair.

"Yup! Harley Quinn and the Joker, that is what he asked for. I have no idea how I am going to make them," Amy says worriedly.

"I am sure you will rock it out," Bernadette tells her handing her back the magazine.

"I always do," Amy agrees winking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When the day of the contest came they went to Amy's aunt's house where she had been sewing the costumes. It would be easier to get ready at her house and they could take her car to the shop. Amy took everything she did very seriously. She was also very competitive, if she was going to enter a contest. Amy was going to win a contest. So when Sheldon balked at temporarily dying his hair green. She had some words for him.

"Sheldon! This is your baby. You're the one who wanted to enter this contest and now you're not committed to winning?" Amy asks her arms crossed.

"I'm very committed to winning. I am not committed to having green hair. My mother would have a heart attack if I dyed my hair green," He says picking up the dye and looking at it with disgust. He is uncomfortable enough standing in a strange bathroom with Amy.

"It's just temporary. You're hair will be brown again in time for school. Now if you want to win this thing you're going to have to commit. You want to get that gift certificate and show you're friends up right?" Amy baits.

"Fine dye my hair a hideous shade," He relents.

"Excellent now sit down and take your shirt off," She tells him pulling on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Why do I have to take my shirt off?" He asks worried.

"Do you want green dye staining your shirt?" She asks and he pulls of his shirts. Amy carefully applies the dye to his hair then sets an egg timer. "Alright when this goes off wash your hair. Then come meet me in the bedroom. Don't get dressed again you'll just have to change to get into your costume," Amy says turning on her heel and walking out of the bathroom.

Sheldon washes his hair and wraps a towel around his waist and then drops one across his neck. He pads down the hall to the guest bedroom that is standing open. He feels weird walking around mostly nude. However Amy's aunt is not home so he won't be discovered.

"Did you look in the mirror?" Amy asks when he walks in the room.

"No," He admits, the mirror had been fogged. He has no idea how his hair turned out. "Should I go look?" He asks worried moving to look in the long mirror in the room.

"Don't!" Amy says moving him away. "It will make it much more exciting when I do the final reveal," She says pulling him over to a chair and making him sit down. Amy starts by running a pomade through his hair and combing it through. She styles it so that it is slicked back on the sides and stands up in the front. It looks so different from his normal neatly groomed style. That Amy is already seeing a transformation and she just got started.

"What now?" He asks wearily looking up at her grinning face.

"Your makeup, silly," She tells him pulling out a box of cosmetics.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" He says shaking his head as she pulls out her palette of colors and starts to work.

"Keep your eyes closed," Amy says as she dabs on white makeup onto Sheldon's face. Blending it smoothly with a sponge.

"When can I open them?" He asks not liking the sensation of being blind.

"Keep your mouth shut too," She chides blending the makeup around his chin and mouth. Once his face is painted white she takes a tube of red lipstick and colors in his mouth drawing it out wide. Making a ghastly smile. "You already have a big mouth so you make the perfect canvas," He opens his eyes to glare at her. She smiles slyly. "Uh uh uh. Keep em' shut!" She tsks as she takes out black eyeliner and lines his top lash. "Now open your eyes," She says as she makes a thick line under each eye. Then she steps back to admire her work pulling the towel off his neck as she goes.

"How do I look?" He asks looking up at her.

"Amazing!" Amy says happily.

They are going to win she is sure of it. Sheldon looks better than amazing and he doesn't even have his costume on yet. There was something incredibly sexy about making him up. As she steps back to admire him, it's hard for her not to jump in his lap and kiss away all her work.

The dye didn't get his hair the lime green color she wanted. Instead it is a mossy green that looks surprisingly good on him. The eyeliner makes his blue eyes even bluer and they stand out like oceans on his white face. Amy admires his bare torso so much she almost thinks it's a shame he has to put clothes on. Though she wouldn't want other girls catching a glimpse. Seeing his muscular shoulders and smooth chest and trying to take him for themselves.

"Should I get dressed now?" He asks and Amy snaps out of it.

"Yes of course," She says walking over to the bed. "Now this is the shirt, then there is the vest and…"

"Amy, I understand how a three piece suit works," He says condescendingly.

"Fine, I'll let you get dressed in here and I will go get dressed in my Aunt's room. Don't look in the mirror until I get back," Amy admonishes. "Promise me!" Sheldon just rolls his eyes and holds his hands up in surrender. Amy packs up her makeup box and leaves the room. Then pops her head back in to warn him. "And you better not mess up your hair or make up!"

Amy was excited for him to see her costume. She had worked very hard on it sewing it had been very complicated. It was a catsuit made of stretchy material. Each quadrant was an opposing red or black. Amy had sewn a matching jester style hat with dangling ears with white bobs on the end. It is very form fitting and when she zips it on. Amy worries it is too revealing even with it covering her entire body.

Amy starts by painting her face white too. Then she colors her lips in with black lipstick. Amy lines her eyes with black, and coats her eyelashes with mascara. Then she tugs on a black mask and ties her hat under her chin. From the pictures Sheldon showed her in his comic books. The hat was supposed to cover her hair completely. Amy has too much hair so she just lets it hang loose on her shoulders. She admires herself in the mirror before going to see how Sheldon is doing. She finds him sitting in the chair looking pensive. When he sees her a wide smile spreads over his face. The red lipstick makes the smile look even bigger and she can't help but giggle at him.

"Do you like it?" She asks spinning around.

"You look… I'm truly at a loss for words… Incredible," He says getting up.

"You don't look so bad yourself," She tells him winking. "Have you looked at yourself yet?" She asks him and he shakes his head no.

"You told me not too," He reminds.

"Good! Come on!" She says pulling him by his elbow in front of the mirror.

Amy thinks she did a great job on his costume too. At a vintage store she had found him a neon green button down shirt. Then she had sewn him a three piece suit out of a purple pinstriped material she found. It had taken her weeks of sewing and measuring and altering to get it right. It fit him perfectly and he looked fantastic. It was too bad there weren't any other places he could wear a purple three piece suit.

"What do you think?" She asks as she watches him stare at their reflection in the mirror. He reaches over and bats the ball at the end of her hat like a cat. Then he turns back to his reflection and adjusts his waistcoat.

"I look snazzy. I should have gotten married in something like this," He says admiring himself in the mirror.

"Oh yes, your mother would have loved that," Amy teases him pinching his cheek.

"Hey, watch the makeup!" He says batting her hand away. Then he turns towards her and regards her critically.

"What is my makeup messed up?" She asks peering closer into the mirror and he spins her to face him.

"You look perfect," He tells her as he reaches up to gently smooth her hair away from her face. "Well we could put your hair into pigtails. Harley Quinn wears her hair like that sometimes," He says tugging at her hair gently.

"Alright," She says as he unties her hat. Then he gets a brush and two elastics from her bag. Sheldon brushes and gathers her hair into two plaits then begins to braid each side securing them with elastics. Then he tugs each one to make sure they are even.

"Now we can put your hat back on," He tells her putting it back on her head and tying it. Then he looks at her seriously, his eyes blazing into hers making her feel weak in the knees.

"What?" She asks him.

"I really want to kiss you, but I don't want to smudge my lipstick," He tells her so seriously she can't help but laugh.

"No kissing until we've won first prize," Amy teases him turning and walking away from him.

"That's my girl," Sheldon says proudly following her out. "Your costume looks even better from behind," He says swatting her behind.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

During the drive Amy worries about their costumes. Hoping that they are good enough win a prize. What if there is another Harley Quinn and Joker there? Amy is confident these costumes would beat any store bought ones hands down. Amy starts feeling very nervous as she parks the car. This was a contest being held at a comic book store in L.A. Sheldon said a celebrity might be there. Surely their costumes would look chintzy in comparison to the others. As they walk in the store Amy realizes she shouldn't have worried. Not only are they the only Harley Quinn and Joker. They are the only couple there period. The rest of the guests are all men who turn and look at her with rabid interest.

"Sheldon what kind of party is this?" She hisses at him while grabbing his arm.

"The best kind," He says happily. "Now if you'll excuse me. I am going to find Leonard and lord my costume over his head," He says walking away.

"Sheldon don't leave me alone," Amy says but it's too late he is already behind a beaded curtain leading to a back room. Amy wants to follow him but all the eyes trained on her are make her frozen to the spot.

"Don't worry about these guys. It's just not often they get to see a real live girl," A kind voice says behind her. She turns around to see a tall thin young man. He is wearing a floor length black leather coat and black sunglasses.

"I'm sure there are other females who frequent this establishment," Amy says kindly.

"There's really not. I would know I'm the manager of the store," He says proudly.

"You seem so young to be the manager," Amy tells him and he beams at her. He hadn't seen Amy walk in with Sheldon. So he thinks he has a shot with her.

"Yeah kind of. I am just working here to pay my way through art school. Then I will be the one drawing the comics instead of selling them. My name's Stuart by the way," He says holding out his hand. Amy takes it and shakes it.

"Amy," She replies politely.

"Enchante," He says and he kisses her hand.

"Je suis marié, et pas intéressé à vous," Amy says smiling and he looks at her blankly.

"I'm sorry. I don't really speak French," He says apologetically.

"I was counting on that," She tells him dryly. "So what are you Batman or something?" She asks tugging her hand away.

"I'm Neo from the Matrix," He tells her pretending to dodge bullets for effect. Amy just shrugs her shoulders. "Batman was a good guess though. Maybe I should have been Batman the perfect foil to your Harley Quinn. Amazing costume by the way did you make that?"

"I did! My boyfriend wanted us to win this contest," She tells him.

"Your boyfriend?" He asks disappointed.

"There he is now," Amy says looking over Stuarts shoulder. Stuart turns around and sees Sheldon walking towards them. Looking very menacing in his Joker costume especially since he was glaring at Stuart. He comes to stand next to Amy wrapping his arm possessively around her waist.

"Stuart," He says nodding his head curtly. Stuart steps back from Amy not wanting to cause trouble.

"Sheldon, so glad you could make it tonight. You guys look fantastic," Stuart tells him.

"Amy made our costumes," Sheldon tells him smugly and Stuart nods his head.

"She was telling me about that. Well I better make the rounds. Duty calls you know," He says smiling then he turns around and grimaces when his back is turned. "Wish I had a girlfriend to sew my costumes," He grumbles.

"What were you doing talking to a character like Stuart?" Sheldon asks Amy.

"I wouldn't have been talking to him at all if you hadn't abandoned me," Amy says flipping a pigtail over her shoulder.

"I will be sticking to you from now on," He tells her while glaring at the men staring a bit too long for his liking.

"You should have been sticking with me before," Amy tells him annoyed placing a hand on his chest.

"You guys look terrific!" She hears Leonard say from behind her she turns around to see Leonard, Howard and Raj all dressed like Harry Potter characters.

"No you guys look amazing! Leonard did you dye your hair blonde?" She asks looking at his slicked back bleach blonde hair.

"Yeah but not just for the costume. I was ready for a change," He tells her and Amy tries to assemble her face in a supportive expression.

"It looks good on you!" Amy says grimacing

"It doesn't I am dying it back tomorrow," He tells her.

"Oh good! I dyed Sheldon's hair green but it's just temporary," Amy tells him.

"Amy says it will wash out when WE take a shower," He says loudly as Stuart passes again.

"Sheldon!" Amy says slapping his arm in embarrassment.

"Anyways you look great together!" She tells them.

"We would have looked better if Hermione had come too," Howard huffs adjusting his round glasses.

"If you had not scared her away maybe she would still be here?" Raj fixing his red wig.

"At least you guys have an Hermione. No one wants to be my Pansy Parkinson," Leonard laments.

"You guys are pathetic," Sheldon groans tired of the relationship talk and bitching from his friends.

"You're one to talk. You have a girl who not only dressed like you but made your costumes," Leonard reminds him bitterly.

"Alright everyone!" Stuart announces clapping to get everyone's attention. "Tonight we are having a costume contest. Top prize is a one hundred dollar gift certificate to the store. Everyone who would like to be entered gather up here. Group costumes can be entered as one," Stuart says as the entrants make their way up front.

"So what are the categories?" Sheldon asks eagerly.

"No categories just best costume, or as a group costumes, wins," Stuart says.

"That is preposterous who ever heard of a costume contest without categories?" Sheldon says angrily.

"Just think if we do win then the victory will be even greater," Amy whispers in his ear and he is mollified.

"Fine, I guess one winner makes sense," Sheldon says crossing his arms.

"Now that it's settled," Stuart says glaring at Sheldon. "There is a bowl and slips of paper on the stand here. Write down your favorite and I will tally up the votes. Winners get announced at ten o'clock," Stuart says.

"Shouldn't you introduce the competitors just in case the voters are confused?" Sheldon asks shaking his head at Stuart's ineptitude at running his own contest.

"Alright fine," Stuart agrees through gritted teeth. "So you can vote for The Joker and Harley Quinn," A loud collective cheer sounds amongst the guests of the party making Amy blush. "The Harry Potter guys, The justice League, Leelo from The Fifth Element, nice costume by the way Dale."

"Thanks," Dale says waving at the crowd and adjusting his red wig.

"Or you can vote for me as Neo," Stuart says pretending to dodge the bullets again and getting no applause. "Tough crowd," He mumbles. "So let the voting begin," He says.

"Come on," Sheldon tells Amy. "I want to show you something," He says grabbing her hand and guiding her to the backroom he had disappeared into earlier. Inside is a blue telephone booth.

"Is that a TARDIS?" Amy asks amused he had made her watch the show enough so she knew what it was. "Why is there a TARDIS in here? Is it always here? No wonder you spend so much time in this store," Amy says walking up to it and examining it.

"No, Raj rented it for the occasion," Sheldon tells her walking up behind her. "It doubles as a photo booth."

"Why and how would he do that?" Amy asks amused.

"His family is rich and he is wasteful," Sheldon tells her seriously. "I also think he was hoping to lure your friend Bernadette in here," He says leering at her and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Poor Raj, Bernadette had no intention of ever setting foot in this party," Amy tells him.

"I think what Bernadette is doing with Raj and Howard is wrong," He tells her hugging her from behind.

"I agree," Amy sighs and Sheldon looks down at her shocked.

"Really? I thought you were going to tell me what Bernadette does with her own body was her business. That I shouldn't force my values onto others," He says and Amy looks up at him pleased.

"Normally that does sound like me. However I like Raj and Howard and her actions are affecting them, and their friendship. Bernadette likes the attention of being in the middle, Someone, maybe all three of them, are going to get hurt," Amy says fiddling with one of the balls on her hat.

"I love it when you agree with me," He whispers in her ear.

"As much as you love it when I agree with you. I also think you love it when I challenge you," Amy says as she turns around in his arms and he presses her against the door of the TARDIS.

"That I do," He agrees bending down so his lips are barely hovering above hers. "If you're costume weren't so complicated. I would take you inside this TARDIS and show you how much I love it when you challenge me," He tells her and Amy opens the door and pulls them inside. Amy pushes him down on the bench inside and straddles his lap.

"You might like this feature of my costume then," Amy says pulling at a hidden zipper just below her navel. That connects the two sections of fabric together. It unzips all the way between her legs for practical reasons of course… Or spontaneity like right now.

"That is an interesting feature," He says wide eyed as he watches her slowly unzip the zipper all the way. She smiles slyly when she notices Sheldon's pupils have dilated as she bends down to kiss him.

"I had to think of everything," She winks as she fiddles with the buttons on his trousers. "It's a complicated costume, I had no idea what the accommodations would be like here."

"You never cease to amaze me," He says holding her face and kissing her softly. "We don't want to mess up our makeup though," He says worriedly.

"Who cares now? We are already being judged. If it gets smudged now we can just be battle ravaged," She tells him pulling his face towards hers and kissing him deeply.

"God woman, you're incredible," He murmurs against her mouth as he tugs at the rest of his clothes.

"That's why you married me," Amy says giggling as he pulls her hard onto his lap making them both groan.

"I thank my lucky stars everyday that I did," He tells her as he thrusts inside her. Making her gasp as she clutches his shoulders for balance.

Lately Sheldon had been feeling particularly grateful for Amy being in his life. He had known almost since the moment they met that she was the perfect woman for him. It wasn't until he started spending more time with Leonard and his friends that he realized how rare that was.

It seemed that his new friends were completely ruled by their hormones. All they talked about was the women they had bedded or planned to bed in the future. Leonard seemed to be over Penny for the most part. He had given up any designs he had on his sister. Now he was smitten with a girl in their physics department named Leslie Winkle. Sheldon detested her, she was the only one in their physics class who came close to his intelligence level. The woman thrived on putting him down. Whenever he countered her she called him dumbass. Regardless of his hatred for her he had to concede she was a better match for Leonard than Penny had been. Only Leslie seemed just as disinterested in an romantic endeavor with Leonard as Penny had been.

Howard and Raj were constantly fighting over Bernadette and where her affections were. Their competition over her did not stop them from leering at every other girl that came their way. It seemed that the favorite topic of competition at their lunch table was coitus. How to have it and who to have it with. Amongst the people gathered at the lunch table he was the most knowledgeable. Sheldon never participated in their discussions though. Never contributed one nugget of wisdom. Even when it was clear to him why these girls only wanted to engage in coitus with them just once.

When he and Amy were together it was special. It was just between them. He didn't want his friends thinking of her like that. Even if they had accidently gotten a show once. That was all they were ever getting from him. They didn't need to know how incredible it felt to be with her. How he never felt more alive than when all five of his senses were engaged with Amy. That she had her own scent, her very own flavor, that was completely intoxicating. That to him Amy was like a drug, and he was certain he would never have his fix. For if they knew they might want to see for themselves.

Who wouldn't he thinks to himself as he looks into her eyes. He didn't see anyone else's supposed girl here tonight. Yet his wife was not only here but dressed as a comic book character she barely understood. As much as seeing all those eyes on what was his annoyed him. It also made him fiercely proud. Amy was his and his alone. They could feast their eyes all be wanted. Amy belonged to him and him alone. Sheldon knew what a vision she was in that skin tight lycra suit. Even he could barely tear his eyes off her ample bottom when she walked in front of him. He was proud of himself for making it out of the house with her dressed like this. When she had first walked into the room he had almost canceled their plans. Taken her right then and there.

They had to win that contest however. He was going to win back the ring he had given Amy. Not the exact same one, that was back in Texas. The one George had tainted with his ill gotten gains. Sheldon had seen a very similar one in the stores display case. Amy would have her engagement ring back! This time he would win it honestly. They would win it back together.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raj is feeling very sorry for himself as he moves around the party. It seemed like he had been drawing the short straw a lot lately. He knew that Bernadette and Howard had slept together. Even if they were trying to keep it secret. He wasn't blind he could tell something was different. That things between them had changed.

That's why he had insisted on throwing this elaborate party. At the party he would declare his undying love for Bernadette. She would graciously accept. Then they would consummate their love in the TARDIS photo booth.

Dressed as Harry and Hermione with photographic evidence to prove it. Only nothing had gone as planned. Bernadette had refused to attend the party. Then he had literally drawn the short stick and had to be Ron. The worst of the characters. Ron was a red headed freak who would never get the girl. Now his parents had cut off his allowance. He had spent almost 2000 dollars on everything for the party. All he had to show for it was a red wig.

Raj decides to go visit the TARDIS and dream of what might of been. He rests his head against the side and sighs heavily. Playing the fantasy of him and Bernadette inside of it again. When he hears that there's someone inside of it. Sheldon and Amy to be precise. Unless two other fellows here were expressing the love that dare not speak it's name.

Raj knows he should leave them be. It had been embarrassing enough when he walked in on them the first time. He still couldn't look Amy in the eye without blushing. But Raj doesn't move, he stands at the side of the TARDIS listening. Feeling terrible, creepy and voyeuristic. Yet he is unable to walk away.

Curiosity getting the best of him. This would be the closest he got to sex all night. Raj wasn't attracted to Amy in the slightest. Even dressed in her Harley Quinn outfit she just wasn't his brand of strawberry jam. Still he pictures it being himself with her in the TARDIS. How would it feel to hold a woman? To hear her moan his name softly the way Amy was whispering Sheldon's.

"I would ask you to marry me, all over again if I could," He hears Sheldon tell Amy. His mouth falls open in shock and surprise. Married? They weren't old enough to be married were they?

"And you know I would say yes again," He hears Amy answer him. Unrooted from his trance he runs out of the room. He needs to find someone anyone to tell about what he just heard. The first person he sees is Leonard and be grabs his arm out of breath.

"Leonard! You may want to sit down. I have some fairly shocking news!" Raj practically yells at him.

"What? What's going on?" Leonard asks confused.

"Sheldon and Amy are married!" He says expecting Leonard to react and instead he just shrugs his shoulders.

"I thought everyone knew that?" Leonard asks him.

"Knew what?" Howard asks walking up to them.

"That Sheldon and Amy are married!" Raj tells him hoping for a reaction again.

"So? That's old news," Howard says laughing.

"Why am I always the last to know?" Raj asks disappointed. "How about this? I caught Sheldon and Amy having sex in the TARDIS!" He says excitedly.

"I could tell that just by looking at them," Howard laughs as he points to Sheldon and Amy emerging from the back room. Their makeup is smudged and Sheldon's hair is standing on end. Amy laughs holding up a photo strip to show to Sheldon who looks embarrassed and quickly hides it inside his coat pocket.

"That lucky bastard," They hear Stuart say behind them.

"You got the hots for Amy?" Leonard laughs.

"Who wouldn't? Look at that girl she is a nerd's wet dream. The contest is a joke almost every vote is for her," Stuart says holding the slips up. "How did that guy get her? If she ever comes to her senses give her my number," He tells them.

"Don't think that will be happening. They are married," Leonard tells him and Stuarts shoulders sag.

"Well if they ever get divorced my offer still stands," He says when they hear the crowd get loud and start murmuring in excitement. They turn to the front door and see that Bernadette has just walked in with Penny. They are both dressed in tight white shirts and gray ears. "Who are those girls?" Stuart asks excited.

"Those are our girls!" Leonard and Howard say together.

"And sort if mine too!" Raj pipes up.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Check Rgbcn's IG for a drawing that goes along with it. I might not be able to post next week. I have three boys and each of them have a birthday this month. So I will be busy busy busy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for waiting a week for an update. Ny beta and I were both under the weather. Nominations for the fan fiction awards going on on the forum check it out :).**

Penny walks into the party and is immediately stopped in her tracks by all the curious eyes on her. The room is filled with boys all dressed in costumes she doesn't recognize.

"Remind me again why we are here Bernadette?" She asks her friend.

"To rescue Amy. She is trapped at this party," Bernadette says as she scans the room. "I don't see her do you?"

"She's dressed like a smeared clown?" Penny asks seeing Amy walk out from a back room laughing and hanging on Sheldon's elbow.

The make up on both their faces is almost all wiped off. Except for black streaks under their eyes and red and black blotches around their mouths. Penny doesn't know what they were supposed to be. Scary clowns is her best guess, and she thinks they look great. Penny had begged Kurt to do matching costumes to no avail. Amy sees them and waves to them and drags Sheldon over to where they stand.

"Bernadette! You said you couldn't come!" Amy says hugging her.

"We decided to make an appearance after all," Bernadette says. "You look adorable!"

"We looked better before our make up sweated off," Sheldon says pompously and Amy bites her lip and looks up at him sideways.

"I am sure that's how it all came off," Penny laughs looking at the lipstick transfer between them.

"Now we are battle ravaged, right Sheldon?" Amy says winking at him.

"Battle ravished is more like it," Bernadette says to Penny under her breath before asking Amy. "Do you want to come with us. We are going to a party Penny is throwing," Bernadette asks her. Amy looks at Sheldon and he looks worried that she might accept.

Suddenly the whole night flashes before her eyes. She will ask Sheldon if he wants to go and he will say no. That she can go if she wants to without him. So she will go to this strange party with Penny and Bernadette. Not because she really wants to. But because that's what she feels she should want to do. That normal people her age should want to go out to parties with their friends. The whole time she will be miserable. Amy has discovered heavy drinking is not for her. So she will be a timid wallflower as Bernadette and Penny drink and flirt with guys. She will wonder what Sheldon is doing and wish he was here with her.

So Amy decides that instead of spending the night wishing Sheldon were with her. That she will just stay with him. Sheldon isn't just her husband. He is her best friend. Tonight they are having fun, and she is in no hurry for it to end.

"No, sorry guys. Thanks for inviting me, but I am having fun with Sheldon," Amy tells them and Sheldon beams at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go? I wouldn't mind if you want to be with your friends," He tells her. He would mind a little, but he loves her enough that he wants her to be happy. Amy had already done so much for him tonight. The least he could do is not stand in her way.

"Yeah are you sure?" Bernadette asks looking around at the room. This certainly is not her idea of a fun night.

"I want to stay with you," She replies smiling up at him and squeezing his arm.

"You guys are too cute," Penny says thinking about Kurt the guy she had been dating for the last few months. He was hot, and they had lots of fun, but it wasn't love. Even though she had moved in with him, she knew it wasn't love. There was no earth moving, no butterflies, and she was certain he never looked at her like this. The way Sheldon was now looking at Amy like he had just hit the jackpot. Really in a way Penny thinks he has. Not many girls would be standing by his side dressed like a clown in the middle of a comic shop on Halloween.

"We are available to party," Howard says walking up to Bernadette and she grimaces at him. Leonard walks up too and looks at Penny hopefully.

"I wouldn't mind going to another party," Leonard says shyly.

"What are you dressed as?" Penny asks laughing taking in Leonard's bleached hair and black dress. "Eminem?"

"If we were M&M's we would be red, yellow, and green," Howard tells her looking between the three of them. Confused how their outfits are not obvious to her.

"Excuse me the green M&M is a chick. If I am the third M&M I would be the brown one!" Raj pipes up.

"Not the candy M&M's! Eminem, the rapper?" Penny says exhausted looking at them like they are crazy. "You know Slim Shady?"

"No clue, sorry.. I am Draco Malfoy, from Harry Potter?" Leonard tells her pulling out his wand.

"Harry what?" She asks in confusion.

"Potter, the boy who lived? There are books about him?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"I don't think that I have read a book willingly since the eighth grade. When I finished the last Babysitters Club," She admits to him.

"I love those books! I am such a Claudia," Raj tells her and Bernadette chimes in.

"I was always a Kristie. I even organized my own club in my home town," She tells him and Penny laughs.

"I was the Stacy of my group. Let me guess Amy you were the Mallory?" Penny asks and Amy shakes her head.

"My mother never let me read those books. She said that they would rot my brain and the girls were not wholesome," Amy says sadly.

"Has anyone ever told you that your mom is crazy?" Penny asks her joking not knowing anything about the abuse Amy has suffered.

"I have to go to the restroom," Amy says suddenly running away and Sheldon looks at Penny sternly.

"Plenty of people have told her that very thing. Now we are going to drop this subject!" He says protectively. Penny takes the hint and changes the subject away from Amy's mother. Even if now she is more curious than ever.

"You guys are welcome to tag along. But we've got to get going if you want to come along," She says hoping that will change their minds.

"You heard the woman come on let's go!" Raj says raising his hands and whooping loudly. He has already had one too many to drink. Preparing himself just in case any woman came along.

"I'm ready to go," Leonard says happily thinking the prospect of being at a real party with Penny is much better then watching Sheldon and Amy be in love all night long.

"Can I come too?" Stuart asks hopefully.

"Sure why not?" Penny says shrugging.

"Why not?" Sheldon ask incredulously. "Why not? This your party! You haven't even announced the winners of the contest yet!" Sheldon says annoyed.

"Oh yeah! It's you, you and Amy won by a landslide not even close. Congrats here's your gift certificate," Stuart says pulling a piece of paper out of his long black coat.

"What about your other party guests?" Sheldon asks concerned.

"Who here wants to go party with these hot girls?" Stuart yells and the room erupts into cheers.

"Maybe not that many more," Penny yells worriedly waving her hands at everyone but no one hears her over the cheers.

"Alright guys let's go!" Stuart yells and he and the entire party starts to march out the front door. Sheldon stops him and pulls him aside.

"Wait, I would like to redeem this before you leave," He says holding out the paper.

"Sheldon the register is not even set up. Just come back tomorrow," Start says breaking away.

"It is most important that I get this item tonight," Sheldon insists. Stuart can tell that he is not going to relent.

"Sheldon if you will just let me go. I will let you have whatever you want in this store," He says urgently watching as his friends file out the door.

"I want this," He says pointing to the ring in the display case.

"Done!" Stuart says unlocking it with the key on his ring and handing it to Sheldon. "Free of charge consider it your prize for winning," He says and then he rushes to the door. "Just lock up when you leave," He says closing the door behind him.

"How do you expect me to do that?" Sheldon asks in confusion, but Stuart is already out the door. Sheldon just shrugs and admirers his prize. He hopes having her ring back will make Amy feel better after Penny's rudeness.

Amy splashes cold water on her face in the bathroom. It wipes the rest of her makeup off that wasn't rubbed off earlier. Amy sighs and tries to collect herself. She hasn't spoken to her mother since parents night. She honestly doesn't know if she will ever talk to her again. As crazy as she was she was still her mother the only parent she had and she wanted nothing to do with her.

Amy knows it is not her fault, even someone who has never met Peggy could tell she is crazy. Amy knows that she is crazy and her mother is sick. It still doesn't stop her from loving her and wanting her to get better one day. Amy is determined not to let her melancholy mood get the best of her. Before her mother was mentioned she had been having a great night. Amy was determined to continue having a great night. So she smiles into the mirror, squares her shoulders and heads out into the room. Shocked to find it empty except for Sheldon who is leaning by the front door.

"I really know how to clear a room don't I?" Amy jokes.

"Not you, Penny. She invited everyone to that party of hers," He says rolling his eyes.

"Everyone went?" Amy asks looking around at the abandoned party.

"Everyone, I guess if you hurry up you can catch them. Since our night has been cut short," He says annoyed looking out the door.

"No, I still want to stay with you. Our night is not cut short. It is just beginning. I mean isn't your dream to be locked in a comic book shop all night?" Amy says walking over to him and he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Maybe, a long time ago it was," He tells her with a wistful expression. "I was thinking we would leave. If you are up for an adventure, that is?" He asks giving her such a mischievous expression she can't help but laugh.

Whenever Sheldon proposed adventure. They always had a good time. Even when it was something she didn't think she would like at first. Like dressing up as Harley Quinn and spending her Halloween in a comic book shop. Somehow as long as she was with him it was amazing.

"Where to my clown prince of crime?" She asks and he looks down at her impressed.

"You read the comics I gave you?" He says opening the door for her.

"I don't do anything without first doing my research," She says winking at him. "I liked how she was a psychiatrist before she went insane with her love for the Joker," Amy tells him.

"A touch I thought you might enjoy. My original thought was Batman and Catwoman, but I thought you would enjoy this backstory more," He says happily.

"I love how you always think of everything," Amy says linking arms with him and pulling him down to kiss his cheek.

"I love how you do your research," He tells her as they walk to her car and he surprises her by taking the driver's seat.

"Sheldon are you sure you want to drive?" She asks warily.

"I have my permit, besides I want where we are going to be a surprise," He says mysteriously.

"Alright, I am at your mercy," Amy tells him.

"Then I would suggest you hold onto your hat little lady," Sheldon says starting the car.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Penny is immediately regretting her decision to invite the entire population of a comic book store to this party. She had been mad at Kurt when he told her go invite all her hot friends. When she had vented to Bernadette about it. First she had said she would go because she was her hottest friend. Then she suggested they go to the comic book store to rescue Amy. Her second hottest friend.

Then when all the guys begged to go she formed a plan. In her head marching into his building with an army of nerds flanking her had seemed glorious. Now the reality was less glorious and more pathetic.

They had all followed her in three cars. Two of which were minivans she was pretty sure belonged to their mothers. The population of her car were asking if the costumes at this party had a theme. Or if she knew if the food served there would have peanuts. When she knocked on Kurt's door he opens it up with smile. That turns to a frown when he sees the group assembled behind her.

"I thought I told you to invite your hot friends?" Kurt says to Penny looking behind her.

"These are my hot friends," Penny tells him and a guy in a white leotard and red wig waves at Kurt.

"Another Neo! Right on!" Stuart says trying to high five Kurt who is also wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses.

"I'm the Terminator! Whatever," He says gruffly throwing the door open and letting them come in. Kurt storms off moving through the crowd. The party is already underway and there are plenty people in costumes. The guys follow her in nervously like they might be assaulted at any moment. Penny leaves to find Kurt, finding him in the kitchen. He looks at her pissed as he pops open a beer and chugs it down.

"You told me I could invite people. You said I could have as many people over as I wanted," Penny reminds him.

"Because I thought you would invite some of your friends from the gym. Not the loser club you brought with you," Kurt tells her.

"You only wanted me to bring them so you and your sleazy friends could hit on them," Penny tells him and he glares at her.

They had met at the gym where Kurt was a personal trainer. With as much as she liked to eat she had to work out like crazy. Kurt had offered her some free training tips that had lead to them having sex in the showers. Penny was always worried he was giving other girls free tips. The fact that he wanted her to find pretty girls to bring to his house bothered her.

"So? What's the problem with that?" He asks her.

"The problem is you …" Penny never gets it out because Kurt picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. He carries her into the living room and spanks her ass making her laugh and scream.

"Kurt! Put me down!" Penny squeals.

"No can do babe!" He says carrying her across the room. For a minute she makes eye contact with Leonard. He looks just as crushed as he had been the morning she drove away from him. "That's right nerd she's mine," Kurt tells Leonard and in that instance the fun of the moment is gone. She knew Kurt was a bit of an ass but this is the deliberately cruel.

Kurt carries her into their bedroom. Penny had moved in with him a few weeks ago. After she got evicted from her old place. He tosses her on the bed. He jumps on top of her and begins kissing her neck. Penny thumps on his chest hard and he looks at her confused.

"I'm not in the mood Kurt!" She tells him annoyed.

"Shut up, you're always in the mood," He says ignoring and pinning her arms down above her head.

"Not today, I'm not," She tells him lifting her legs up to knee him in the groin. He rolls off her with an oof and glares at her as she jumps off the bed.

"What's with you? Are you on your period or something?" He groans as she goes to the bathroom.

"No! I'm just a bitch!" She yells slamming the door shut.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Howard had fought Raj tooth and nail, to be in the car with Bernadette on the ride over. Even though during the entire car ride Bernadette hadn't said two words to him. Howard felt like Bernadette had been avoiding him. They had gone from spending almost everyday together to her always having somewhere else to be. He knows Raj must sense a difference but he has been to much of a coward to talk to him about it. He was even to much of a coward to talk to Bernadette about how he felt about her.

When he saw her standing in the corner of the room. Playing with the straw in her drink. Looking so gorgeous his heart falls to his stomach. She is wearing a tight white t-shirt that stretches over her ample breasts. She is wearing little mouse ears. He laughs at how perfect a costume it is for her. Bernadette is his cute little squeaky mouse. He finds the courage to walk over to her and she looks him up and down.

"Hey," He says nervously.

"Hey, yourself," She jokes taking a sip from her drink.

"Bernadette I know things have been weird since our night together," He says then he stops. Searching for the right words.

"Whose being weird? I'm not being weird," Bernadette says starting to walk away. Howard grabs her arm to stop her and looks into her eyes making her stop. Bernadette stops and sighs, she has missed him so much. It hurt sometimes, wanting him and being too scared to tell him.

"I've been weird. Bernadette you are only the second girl I have ever been with. The first one was my second cousin so she barely counts. I was trying to keep my distance. Avoid becoming one of those desperate clingy guys you hear of. But Bernadette I think I love you," He says in a rush and she stares at him quietly. For what seems like hours, but is only a matter of seconds. Howard wishes she would say something. Anything to end the torture he has been going through the last month.

"Oh, Howie," She says finally wrapping her arms around him. He is confused at first. Wondering if it is 'oh, Howie' I am about to crush you. Instead she looks up at him and kisses him deeply. "I think I love you too!" She cries tears in her eyes.

"You do?" He asks pulling away. Pulling off her glasses gently to wipe her tears away. Bernadette shakes her head yes as he replaces her glasses.

"I've known for awhile. I just didn't want to mess things up between you and Raj. I love Raj too, but just as a friend. I mean it could have been Raj's door I knocked on that night. I chose you, because I will never feel about him the way I do for you," She admits embarrassed.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" He says, knowing this earlier would have saved a lot of heartbreak.

"I didn't know how," Bernadette tells him resting her head on his shoulder. "Howie, you are only my second. The first was in two seconds in the backseat of a Toyota. I don't like to count mine either."

"Mine was in a Toyota too! Camry or Corolla?" He says looking at her excited and she laughs.

"Camry," She says giggling and he snaps.

"Corolla! We really are a perfect match!" He says making her shake with laughter.

"You always make me laugh," She tells him lifting her head up to kiss him again. Howard can't control himself and he pushes her into the corner.

Howard loves how tiny she is. Even though he is small next to her he seems tall. His shoulders cover her up against the wall blocking her from view. Her hands are all over him making it hard to keep control.

"I want to make love to you again," He whispers into her ear.

"Then do it," She whispers back.

"Right here?" He asks looking around at the room filled with people. Suddenly he notices Raj. At first he feels a pang of guilt. Then he sees Raj is drunkenly flirting with a chubby girl dressed as Sailor Moon.

"It's a house party. There are bound to be bedrooms," She says biting her lower lip.

"You are so sexy," He tells her kissing her neck.

"No one's ever called me that before," She tells him shyly.

"I can't believe that. You are so damn sexy I can't control myself around you," He tells her.

"I get cute, sweet and funny. Never ever sexy," Bernadette tells him.

"To me you are the sexiest woman alive. Why do think I have a book in my lap all the time?" He murmurs kissing her again.

"You're super smart. I thought you couldn't be torn away from your books," She smiles against his lips.

"The fact I never cracked it open never bothered you?" He smirks making them both laugh as she pulls away and takes his hand.

"Come on, let's go find an empty bedroom," She says seductively while tugging him through the crowd.

"Yes ma'am," Howard says saluting her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raj still has hope of hooking up with Bernadette tonight. He took her sudden appearance at the party as a sign from the gods that they were meant to be. He tries to get in the same car as her driving to the party. Howard had won the battle however and he had to be in Captain Sweatpants van covered in Spider Man decals on the ride over.

Once at the party he tried to search Bernadette out. This was his last shot to lay his heart on the line and declare his undying love for her. The alcohol was coursing through his veins and he felt invincible. He remembered her wearing a white shirt and animal ears. The party was filled with girls all wearing similar outfits. From behind he could not tell one blonde animal girl from another. Frustrated he goes to sit down and scan the room from there.

Looking around the room searching faces for the only one that matters to him, and coming up short. He is approached by a large girl wearing a Sailor Moon costume. Despite her size he notes that she is beautiful. The outfit hugs her generous curves and accentuates her ample bosom and behind.

"Excuse me, I have to ask. Are you dressed as Ron Weasley?" She asks shyly playing with one of her long blonde ponytails.

"Yes! No one else has gotten that," He tells her happily.

"Ron is my favorite character," She tells him sitting on the edge of his armchair.

"Really? Most people say Harry," He says flashing her his most charming smile.

"I like an underdog. What is your accent it is so sexy?" She asks batting her heavily made up eyes at him.

"I am from India, New Delhi to be exact. However I was sent to London for boarding school to learn English," He tells her and she strokes his arm.

"So cultured! I have never been outside of California. I would love to hear about your travels. Let me go get us a drink. Then we can talk for awhile," She says getting up. Then she returns holding two red solo cups. Raj takes a sip and the liquid burns his throat. He tries to not act like it is too strong and chokes it down.

"So tell me what would you like to hear?" He asks enjoying the attentions of another female.

They talk for a long time. Raj notes the jealous looks he gets from Leonard and Stuart. Finally he is the one with a girl fawning over him. After a while she leans down and kissed him. Her lips are soft and sweet and he quickly loses himself in her.

"Let's get out of here," She whispers in his ear.

"And go where?" He asks dumbly.

"You're so cute... My place silly," She says getting up and somewhere deep in Raj's brain his mother's voice calls out. Imploring him not to go off with a stranger. Not go get involved with fast american women. The other part of his brain is clouded with alcohol and the prospect of sex. It quickly overrides the nagging part and he agrees to go home with her.

Without telling his friends he is leaving. He follows the girl out the door and to her car. Raj notes amusement that it is a brand new VW Beetle custom painted hot pink. It is such a girly car but he loves it.

"Great car," He tells her getting in the passenger side and buckling up.

"Thanks, it was a birthday present. For my sweet sixteen!" She tells him.

"Aren't these brand new cars?" Raj asks confused as she peels off.

"Yep!" She answers as she pulls out into the road.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Leonard is starting to regret going to this party. Howard has disappeared. A very drunk Raj is chatting up a girl dressed like Sailor Moon. He has spent the last two hours sitting on the couch staring at the wall. Stuart is beside him and everytime he moves he makes a squeaky sound, that is starting to irritate him.

"Can you stop that?" He snaps.

"What?" Stuart asks moving so that his coat squeaks again.

"That! Every time you move your coat squeaks," Leonard tells him.

"Sorry!" Stuart says in an exaggerated tone. "Is it also bothering you when I breathe?" Truthfully It was a little Stuart had a wheezy sound he kept making that was grating on his last nerve. Of course it may of had something to do with Leonard's annoyance with the entire party. He had not even seen Penny since she walked in the door. Last time he had seen her her giant boyfriend had her thrown over his shoulder and she was giggling her brains out.

"You're right Stuart. I'm sorry for being an ass... I just need to get some air," Leonard tells him getting up and walking away. The room is packed and he has to fight bodies to make his way to a sliding glass door. The door leads out onto a terrace and he steps out into the night air.

"Sick of the party too?" He hears a familiar voice ask him. Startled he turns to see Penny sitting on a metal chair.

"Just a little," He admits leaning over the terrace and staring off into the L.A. skyline. It's a fantastic apartment he wonders what Kurt does to afford it. Or if one day he will ever make enough money to have an apartment like this and a girl like Penny.

"Pretty view huh? He lives with like three other guys and me to afford it," Penny says answering his unspoken question. Then she takes a drag off what looks like a hand rolled cigarette and coughs.

"You smoke?" He asks and she gets up and walks over to him. Penny holds out the cigarette to him and he shakes his head. "I don't smoke. I have asthma," He tells her.

"It will relax you," She tells him. "You look pretty tense," She says winking handing him the cigarette. It was then Leonard, realized that it may not be a traditional cigarette.

"This is marijuana!" Leonard gasps looking at it in shock. Penny just laughs like that is the funniest thing she has ever heard.

"Shh! Don't let all of L.A. hear you," She giggles. "Just take a drag. Trust me you'll feel better," He gives her a skeptical look as he places it to his lips and inhales deeply. The smoke fills his lungs and the feeling is extremely uncomfortable. "Inhale! Don't let it out yet!" Penny yells as the smoke fills his mouth and lungs. The urge to cough is uncontrollable and soon he is sputtering so hard that he lets out the smoke. He doesn't stop coughing until he takes the inhaler out of his robe pockets and takes a drag.

"That was interesting," He says as she takes another drag and hands it back to him.

"It gets easier with practice," She says and he tries again and this time it is easier.

The thought of sharing something that had been against her lips is enticing. So they pass it back and forth for awhile until it is gone. Then they stand together looking out into the twinkling lights of the city. It is all very romantic, Leonard does feel loose and happy. Penny looks beautiful in her tight white shirt that shows off her tummy. She has little gray ears on her head, making her either a mouse or a cat. The whole night seems magical to him. Standing with his girl, taking in one of the most beautiful cities in the world. Only Penny is not his girl. Not anymore at least, that is if she ever was.

"I never asked you what you were dressed as?" He asks her tugging the tail pinned to her black pants.

"A mouse, Bernadette and another girl here from work are mice too. Three blind mice," Penny says taking a pair of sunglasses from her pocket and slipping them on. "The cook was the farmer's wife with the carving knife," Penny tells him. "Kurt was supposed to be a cat. He went as the Terminator instead. What a cute couples costume," She says sarcastically.

"So you're living with Kurt now?" Leonard asks dejected as Penny stares off the balcony.

"Yeah, let me tell you it is true what they say. Moving in together does ruin the magic," She says sighing before changing the subject. "You still with that girl I saw you with?" Penny asks him and Leonard shakes his head.

"It didn't work out," He tells her and she turns to him.

"Why not?" She asks curiously. The tall brunette had been one of the most beautiful girls Penny had ever seen.

"Well distance was a factor," He says floundering for a better excuse.

"Where was she from?" Penny asks and Leonard breaks down.

"Texas… She was Sheldon's twin sister and we never really dated. She was just being nice to me. Trying to make you jealous," Leonard admits and Penny looks at him in surprise.

"Why were you trying to make me jealous?" Penny asks annoyed. It had broken her heart seeing him making out with a girl right in front of her. Penny knows she didn't deserve his love. Still she liked feeling like she was the only one who had it. It had broken her up seeing him with Missy. Then to hear it had all been a ploy just to jab at her… hurt. She thought Leonard was above all the games.

"You broke my heart remember. Missy was just trying to help," Leonard tells her and his big brown eyes make her melt. She never wanted to break his heart. Penny leans over and kisses him on the lips. Before Leonard can react Kurt slams open the glass door.

"What do you think you are doing with my girl!" He demands grabbing Leonard by the scarf wrapped around his neck.

"I wasn't.. I'm sorry!" Leonard says as Kurt lifts him off his feet.

"Yeah, you're sorry. A sorry pathetic loser," Kurt says pushing him so that he is leaning over the balcony.

"Kurt stop! You're going to hurt him!" Penny screeches in fear.

"That's the point!" Kurt growls as he pushes Leonard further over the edge.

Leonard's life flashes before his eyes as as he looks at the street five stories below. How do things like this always happen to him? Why did he let himself get into these situations? All he knew was that if he got out of this one he was going to make some changes in his life. Like not mooning over girls that could get him killed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sheldon, pull over I'll drive," Amy can't help but giggle at Sheldon's look of extreme concentration as he drives the car. He looks so erect and vigilant that he can't be comfortable.

"I'm fine," He assures her keeping his eyes on the road.

"When are you going to tell me where we are going?" Amy asks. She looks around trying to figure out where he might be headed but it's too dark to make out anything.

They have been driving for awhile. Leaving the city behind them and going into the hills. Amy vaguely wonders if he is lost and just to proud to tell her. Amy is about to demand he pull off and let her drive. When they finally pull over into a gravel lot.

"Told you I could navigate it," He says smugly getting out of the car.

"Great, where are we exactly?" Amy asks opening the door and getting out. Sheldon walks to the hood of the car and sits down.

"You can't see the stars good in the city. Too much light pollution. So I took us to the point where the stars become visible again," He replies.

"Is there some astrological event happening tonight?" Amy asks sitting next to him on the hood of the car.

"No, I just wanted to see the stars properly again. The way they look back home," He tells her. Amy rests her head on his shoulder and gazes up at the sky with him.

"I know what you mean. It is nice to think that no matter where we are. We can both be looking up at the same sky," Amy sighs.

There is something she has to tell Sheldon and she doesn't know how he will take it. As part of her research she applied for a study abroad program. A very elite one that only took a handful of students every year. Amy never expected to be accepted so quickly. She thought she would have to apply three or four more times before being accepted. She had just found out she got accepted yesterday. If she were to accept she would be spending her summer in Norway. She had been trying to find the right time to bring it up. There was never going to be a better time than right now.

"Sheldon, there is something that I want to tell you," Amy starts.

"There is something I want to tell you too," He says turning to her as she lifts her head up.

"You go first," Amy says her courage failing her.

"As you know we won first prize in the contest. Before Stuart left I was able to redeem our gift certificate," He says biting his lower lip the way he did when he was nervous or excited.

"That's great what did you get?" She asks watching as he digs in his pocket and holds his closed fist out to her.

"I'll give you three guesses," He says mischievously.

"What do I get if I win?" Amy asks raising her eyebrows.

"The surprise in my hand of, course," He sniffs.

"If I lose?" She asks liking his little game.

"Then you will just have to wait for your birthday," Sheldon smirks.

"Then you need to give me a hint," Amy tells him.

"It's something that you left in Texas that you never thought you would get back," Sheldon says slyly.

"I assume we are not talking about my virginity?" She jokes and he looks at her wide eyed.

"Ammyy!" He says embarrassed. Amy giggles enjoying making him flustered and speechless.

"Alright, something I left in Texas that will fit into your hand, that can be purchased in a comic book shop," Amy muses.

"The clock is ticking," Sheldon tells her anxiously.

"My Green Lantern ring you returned out of an extreme sense of honor?" She guesses.

"Yes! Give the lady her prize!" He says like a carnival barker. He grabs her hand and slips the ring on. "I am surprised you guessed it," He says proudly.

"I excel at logic and spatial reasoning," She tells him admiring the ring on her hand. "Here I thought you would spend that certificate on picture books about men in brightly colored tights," She jokes twirling the ring around on her finger and gasping when she sees the price tag. "Sheldon! How did you pay for the rest?"

"What do you mean?" He asks confused and she holds the price tag up to him. "Stuart said if I let him leave I could have anything in the shop I wanted. He must have let me have it at a discount," Sheldon shrugs.

"I never knew it was worth so much," Amy says admiring it and discovers that the center glows at just the right angle.

"Does that make you like it more?" He asks curiously.

"No, I loved it just as much when it was bought with tickets. If you had found it in a cracker jack box I would love it just the same," Amy says kissing him on the lips. He pulls her tighter against him cradling her head as he kisses her deeper.

"What did you have to tell me?" He asks pulling away.

Amy does not want to ruin the moment with news that might upset him. She tries to think of anything else to tell him. Suddenly the night sky becomes even darker when the light from the moon and stars become hidden by dark clouds. Amy thinks it's an omen. Then the sky opens up and drenches them in seconds. Turning an omen into a blessing.

"Come on let's go!" Amy squeals jumping off the car. What she has to say can wait. She thinks as she drives them back down. The stars and the rain have been too much fun to ruin. "Are you hungry?" She asks him.

"Famished!" He answers enthusiastically.

"Let's go eat then," Amy says grinning at him not wanting the night to end.


	12. Chapter 12

**Direct continuation of last chapter. The people of IG have spoken and theybwant to know what happened! I meant to add this last chapter. I had Penny and Leonard smoking pot. Drugs are bad mmmkay! I myself have never done them. Had to google ways people smoke pot (lame I know.) But I felt like it was in character for them to do. A big thank you to my bestie and beta who worked extra quick on this when I got the posting fever.**

"I'm sorry Kurt! I fucked up! I only kissed him because I got fucked up! Don't kill him!" Penny shrieks grabbing Kurt's arm. Kurt relents and sets Leonard back on his feet.

"You know what Penny? You are always fucked up! In more ways than one. You need to pack your shit and get out!" He screams at her.

"Kurt please let's talk about this," Penny pleads.

"There's nothing to talk about babe," Kurt says crossing his arms

"I'm just going to go," Leonard says rubbing his neck.

When Leonard walks back into the party he tries to find Raj and Howard. He is ready to go. The whole night has been a total bust. Now he just wants to leave as quickly as he can. Only he can't seem to locate either of his friends as he walks around the party.

"Have you seen Howard or Raj?" He asks Stuart who is still on the couch where he left him earlier.

"Sorry man, Raj took off with that Sailor Moon chick and I haven't seen Howard all night," Stuart tells him.

"I am so ready to go," Leonard says flopping on the couch. He feels weird, loose and floaty like he is hovering above himself.

"I can drive you home. Tonight was a complete waste anyways," Stuart says standing up. Leonard looks up at him and starts laughing. "What?" Stuart asks confused.

"You look less like Neo and more like Ichabod Crane," Leonard giggles.

"Do you want a ride home or not?" Stuart asks annoyed.

"I do.. I do… I'm sorry. Let's go," Leonard says standing up and wobbling. He sits back down and shakes his head before getting up again.

"Are you okay?" Stuart asks concerned.

"I'm fine come on let's go," Leonard says standing back up.

It's raining now heavy enough to soak them as they walk outside to Stuart's small beat up car. Leonard slides into the passenger seat. He leans his head against the headrest and closes his eyes. He feels heavy and pleasantly sleepy. Stuart starts the car and pulls out onto the street. The rain is making all the street lights shiny and distorted. It almost feels like they are driving through another dimension.

"Why was your night so bad?" Stuart asks him. Leonard opens one eye and looks at him shrugging.

"My two best friends ditched me. I found out the girl who I have been in love with for months is living with her boyfriend. Then her live in boyfriend tried tossing me off a balcony. Oh and I am probably going to come home to my roommate bumping uglies with his wife," Leonard says giving him the thumbs up.

"Still better than my night," Stuart sighs hanging his head.

"What happened to you?" Leonard asks.

"I promised my boss this party would bring him extra money. Instead I lost him five hundred dollars," Stuart says and Leonard looks at him confused.

"How did you do that?" Leonard asks in surprise.

"I was in a hurry to leave the shop. So I kind of gave Sheldon a five hundred dollar collectors item for free," Stuart says slapping his steering wheel. "So stupid!"

"Why did you do that?" Leonard asks dumbly.

"I thought I had a chance with one or both of the girls…Of course I also thought Sheldon's wife was into me. God did that one hurt, Amy really had me going. Like a hot girl in a Harley Quinn costume would ever want me. Like any girl would ever want me," Stuart says hitting his head hard on the steering wheel making the horn sound.

"Stuart!" Leonard yells grabbing the wheel. "Have you been drinking?" He asks worried.

"No! I don't drink! All I had was was a few of those little cups of jell-o because I was starving," Stuart says as he swerves into the next lane and then pulls back over. The tires squealing on the wet pavement.

"Stuart! Those were made with vodka. How many did you have?" Leonard asks gripping the wheel again.

"Like five, or ten, or twenty… They were small. I was hungry. They kept passing them around," Stuart says yawning.

"Pull over! I'm driving," Leonard who has not had anything to drink says. Then he remembers the shared joint with Penny as Stuart pulls into a gas station parking lot. "Oh God I am high! I can't drive either," He moans.

Stuart can't hear him he is busy heaving his guts out in some shrubs. Leonard sits on the curb and rocks. The rain is pelting him, turning his glasses blurry, and he can't be bothered to care... Tonight could not get any worse. That is until he sees blue lights round the corner. The last thing he needs is to be arrested for being high in a gas station parking lot. In his paranoia he thinks the cops are actually coming for him and Stuart. That they know that they have been driving under the influence. In his mind the most rational thing to do is get back in the car and drive away as fast as he can.

"Stuart get in the car! We are leaving!" Leonard yells jumping in the passenger seat of his car. Stuart crawls into the passenger seat. Leonard drives them as fast as he can back to campus.

"This isn't my house," Stuart protests as Leonard him inside.

"You are staying with us tonight," Leonard tells him as he gets to his dorm room and knocks on the door.

"Didn't you say your roommate will be having sex? I hope so! It will be the closest I have gotten to it in three years," Stuart says slouching against the door frame. Leonard pounds on the door again.

"I hope you guys are decent! I am coming in!" Leonard yells pushing the door open. Much to his surprise the room is empty. "Odd, it's past Sheldon's usual bedtime," Leonard says walking inside. "He must be sleeping at Amy's tonight," Leonard shrugs. "I guess you can sleep in his bed tonight," He says but Stuart is already laying in the bed as he says it.

"Night, Night," Stuart says sleepily and then he is out cold.

"Good night Stuart," Leonard says gathering his shower stuff ready to wash this horrible night away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I'm sorry Kurt! I fucked up! I only kissed him because I got fucked up! Don't kill him!" Penny shrieks grabbing Kurt's arm. Kurt relents and sets Leonard back on his feet.

"You know what Penny? You are always fucked up! In more ways than one. You need to pack your shit and get out!" He screams at her.

"Kurt please let's talk about this," Penny says not knowing where she will go if Kurt kicks her out.

"There's nothing to talk about babe," Kurt says crossing his arms. Staring at her insolently. Penny knows he is all bark and no bite with her. His male pride has been wounded and she can fix that.

"Kurt you know I only did it to make you jealous. I love it when you're all fired up and possessive over me," Penny lies smoothly. Walking over to him and fluffing out her long blonde hair.

"You liked it when I held that nerd over the balcony?" He asks smirking.

"Oh yeah," Penny says pressing her body against his chest and practically purring against him.

In actuality her stomach was still roiling at the image of poor Leonard hanging over the edge. Scared senseless, looking at her like it was all her fault, because it was. Penny is an actress however and if she wants to stay where she is she has to play pretend. The irony is not lost on her that she ran away from Leonard because she was afraid it would get too serious. Then three weeks later she moves in with Kurt who she has no desire to be serious with. That is why it worked though. Only with Kurt could you live with him and still be completely casual. Kurt was not the marrying type. They would do this until something better came along or they got bored. Whichever came came first.

"I knew you, can never get enough," He says kissing her hard.

Penny feels nothing as their lips touch. Not like a few moments ago when her lips had touched Leonard's. Kissing Leonard had brought back that spinning dizzy feeling again. That had nothing to do with the pot she had just smoked. Kissing Kurt was like kissing a marble statue. Kurt was so hot, unreal in his level of attractiveness. The kind of guy most girls would kill to be with. Initially Penny had been very physically attracted to him. Any girl would be, he was tall, dark and made of almost pure muscle. His looks were all he had, they had nothing else in common. He had zero sense of humor. Penny often found herself bored when she was around him. Unless they had their clothes off.

"Not around you. I can't," She says pushing him down onto a patio chair and climbing on his lap.

"You want to? Out here?" He asks as she wiggles out of her pants.

"Why not? Who would see us?" Penny asks biting his ear.

Just like that their fight is forgotten. The peck on the lips from Leonard pushed from his mind. Just like Penny knew it would be. When they are done and walk back inside the party has thinned out. Penny notices with regret, that Leonard is gone. Not that she blames him after what happened.

"Where is my sister?" Kurt asks one of his roommates.

"Becca?" He asks dumbly.

"I only have one fucking sister," He says punching him in the shoulder.

"Last I saw her she was talking to some red haired Indian dude," He says.

"Dude, she left with him about thirty minutes ago," Another one of his friends says. "Your sister is a hoe!" He laughs and he is rewarded with a punch in the mouth.

"Get out of my fucking house!" Kurt bellows walking over to the stereo and unplugging it. "Everyone get out of my house! Party is over!" Kurt yells again as the last few patrons gather their things and scurry out the door.

"Can you tell that to the couple humping in my room?" His other roommate asks. Gesturing to his door down the hall.

"I'd be happy too," Kurt says striding down the hallway and jiggling the locked door. Then knocking loudly as he yells. "You have to the count of ten to get outta there before I kick the door in! One. Two. Three. Four. Five," At five the door flies open and a disheveled looking Howard and Bernadette run out.

"Sorry, we were just… Umm…" Howard tries to explain laughing nervously.

"Get out nerd party is over!" Kurt says menacingly.

"Sure thing, just leaving," Howard says grabbing Bernadette's hand.

"Bye Penny!" Bernadette calls as Howard drags her to the door. "Great party!"

"Wait up!" Penny calls. "I'll drive you home," She tells them not wanting to be alone with Kurt as he tries to figure out who is baby sister went home with. Kurt was might be a lot of things. But he really did love his little sister and was very protective over her. The last thing she hears as she closes the door behind her is Kurt calling his equally protective little brother at his parents house to check their sisters room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raj keeps telling himself that the girl he is with is not too young. He only just turned eighteen in July. She may only be sixteen but she seemed so much older. She looked much older than sixteen, maybe it was her curvaceous body. It dawns on him that he doesn't even know her name. He is going home with a girl that he can't even name. His family would be so ashamed of him.

"What's your name, again?" He asks her shyly as she pulls into the driveway of a nice suburban house.

"Becca. I told you that. I remember your name Raj!" She scolds.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous," Raj tells her as he gets out of the car. "I have never done anything like this before."

"Don't worry, I don't bite," She says grabbing his hand.

Becca leads him around the house to a back basement entrance. Which she unlocks with a key. Becca holds her finger to her lips. Indicating he needs to be quiet. She didn't have to worry, the effects of the alcohol were wearing off. He hadn't had a drop since leaving the comic book shop. The adrenaline at the prospect of hooking up with a girl had burned off the rest. Raj couldn't have spoken again if he wanted to.

"My brother is such a jerk, otherwise I would have tried to sneak you off somewhere at the party. He thinks sixteen is too young to be with guys. Like he wasn't hitting everything that moved since he was fourteen. He just needs to calm down and let me live my own life," Becca says rolling her eyes and leading Raj into the main house.

"Brother?!" Raj manages to squeak out in a panic.

"Kurt is my brother. You know him right? You were at his party," Becca asked pulling him through the house and into her room. Which is painted pepto bismol pink and hung with posters everywhere. The room is a wreck, Sheldon would have a hissy fit if he walked in here, Raj thinks.

"Penny," Raj mumbles.

"Oh you are friends with his girlfriend? I don't mind her. But my parents hate her! They can't believe he moved her with him so quick. Penny is super nice to me. If it weren't for Penny, Kurt wouldn't have let me come to his party at all," She tells him as she pushes piles of clothes off her bed.

Becca sits down and motions for Raj to sit down beside her. Raj does and then gives her a large nervous smile not knowing what to do next. There is so much he wants to say to her. That he thinks she is beautiful, and her golden hair shines like the sun. Her blue eyes sparkle like crystal pools that reflect his soul back to him. Her skin is perfect like porcelain. That he will be a gentle and thorough lover. That he wants this to be a night that both of them will always remember. Instead the words catch in his throat.

"Let me just slip into something a little more comfortable," She says getting up.

First she pulls off her wig revealing her real hair which is short spiky and jet black. Then she pulls out her contact, her blue eyes turning hazel. Raj still thinks she is pretty even with the drastic changes.

"Sorry if you thought I was really blonde. I like to cosplay," She tells him shrugging.

Then she hangs her wig on a plastic head. One in a row of plastic heads each with a different wig. Raj pulls off his red wig and tosses it on the bed making her she shocks him by pulling the zipper on her dress and letting it fall to the floor. Becca kicks it out of her way. Becca might be on the heavier side but she has an amazing figure. Raj almost faints. She wasn't wearing a bra and her large breasts hang like forbidden fruit just out of his reach. Her waist tucks in and she has full round hips he can't wait to get his hands on. All she is wearing is a tiny lace thong and red boots. She walks over to him slowly and climbs into his lap. Straddling him with her breasts shoved into his face. His excitement is at such a level it won't take much to send him over the edge.

"You're so sweet Raj. You're not like the other boys," Raj shakes his head in agreement and she bends down and kisses him. Placing his hands on her breasts. That was all it took for him to lose control. Raj turns bright red with embarrassment. He wasn't sure how to explain to Becca what just happened. But before either one can say anything her bedroom door slams open by a young man. Who looks like a shorter version of Kurt with long black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Becca! You are in so much fucking trouble!" He yells.

"Jack what the fuck!" Becca screams scrambling off of Raj and covering herself with pillow.

"Tell Abu from the Quick E Mart to take a hike! When I tell mom and dad about this you are so screwed!" Jack laughs.

"Oh yeah! Well maybe I will tell them what I saw you and Kurt smoking on the roof yesterday?" Becca screams at him.

Raj does not stay to hear anymore fighting he runs out the door as fast as his legs will carry him. He does not stop running until he finds a bus stop. Where he takes the first bus back to Caltech. All in all he thinks, it had been a pretty fantastic night.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After fleeing the rain Amy takes them through an In-N-Out drive thru. They eat their food in the car then Amy drives them back to her aunt's house. Sheldon looks at her confused as she pulls into the driveway.

"I thought we would stay here tonight? My aunt is out of town for the weekend. House all to ourselves?" She asks biting her lip nervously. Worried that he will say no to spending the night in a strange bed.

"Alright," Sheldon says giving her the half smile that always melts her heart.

Amy smiles back still feeling nervous as she gets out of the car and unlocks the door to her aunt's house. Permission had only been given for them to use to house to get ready in. Not stay the night. But she had been having so much fun with Sheldon she did not want it to end. It hurt Amy to think about going to bed without him beside her tonight.

"We should change out of these damp clothes," She tells him. Her costume is plastered to her body. Sheldon looks like he went swimming in a lake in his. "My Aunt has a huge bathtub in her master bath it..." She starts.

"Does it have claw feet?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"It is a very modern garden tub big enough to seat two very comfortably," She says looking at him through her lashes. Hoping he catches her not so hidden meaning. The photobooth had been very fun but she could never have enough of him.

"Lead the way," He says and she grabs his hand and pulls him through the house. Opening the door to her aunt's room.

"You have permission to use her private bathroom?" He asks as he walks through her aunt's immaculate room and into her bathroom.

"Of course!" Amy lies as she walks to the tub and turns on the water. "Look she has a bath thermometer," Amy says holding it up to distract him.

"Seventy two degrees is the perfect water temperature," He reminds her as he looks into the mirror and grimaces.

"You look more like Beetlejuice than the Joker now," Amy giggles walking up behind him.

"I see your point," He says turning his head at a different angle. The eyeliner around his eyes is smeared. The rain washed away most of the green from his hair and stained his cheeks and forehead a mossy green color. The effect makes it look like he is decaying. "I make a better zombie now than the year I had pinkeye in elementary school."

"I think you are still very handsome," She says kissing his neck.

"The bright side is that I know you were telling the truth when you said the hair color would wash out quickly," He jokes.

"Would I lie to you?" She asks affronted. He just gives her a look in the mirror making her laugh and slap his shoulder. "I never lie to you!" She giggles.

"You just embellish the truth to goad me into doing things," He says turning around to face her. "Let's face it. Sometimes with me that's necessary."

Amy ducks her head and he lifts her chin up to meet his face. Planting a soft kiss on her lips. Amy kisses him back wrapping her arms around his waist. Then she pulls away resting her head on his chest.

"I think the water might be ready," He says into her hair.

Amy pulls away and goes to the tub. She pours in a little bubble bath swirls it around then cuts off the water. Sheldon steps behind her and tugs the ties out of her hair. Then brushes her locks out with his fingers.

"Can you help unzip me too?" She asks.

Sheldon tugs on her zipper pulling it down. Then he peels the garment off her shoulders. Amy tugs it the rest of the way off. Stepping out of the costume and facing Sheldon in just her lace panties. Amy takes off his jacket, then his vest, unwinding the tie from his neck. Until finally she works on the buttons of his shirt. Revealing his white undershirt.

"I don't like this costume," She pouts. Suddenly she remembers their photo strip in his jacket pocket hoping it stayed dry. Amy retrieves it and blushes at the scandalous photos and lays the strip on the bathroom counter.

"Why? I thought you liked it," He smirks, looking at the photos and giving Amy a knowing look making her blush deeper. Sheldon slowly removes her panties and they fall to the floor. He loves when she's shy. He chuckles and hugs her close spanking her lightly to make her giggle.

"You have too many layers. I want to get you au natural too," Amy teases him and he pulls off his undershirt as she removes his pants along with his underwear.

"Now you know how I feel!" He teases. Many times he's had to fight the urge not to just rip the buttons off Amy's many layers. He doubts she'd appreciate that.

When he is finally undressed he climbs into the tub. Amy climbs in and sits between his legs resting against his chest. Closing her eyes and letting the warm water relax her. Sheldon grabs a bottle of body wash and begins washing her.

"This scent does not smell like you but it will do," He says rubbing a washcloth down her arms, across her chest, and down her belly.

Amy lets him wash her relaxing into his arms. Laughing when he lifts her leg up into the air to wash her toes. Then she flips around and straddles his lap. Facing him and taking the wash cloth out of his hands.

"You're turn," She says rubbing the warm soapy cloth down his chest.

Amy plays in his sparse chest hair. Before running it down his stomach. Feeling the muscles in his stomach contract as her hand moves lower. Amy can feel his hard length between her legs twitch and she smiles to herself. Teasing him again she moves her hand. Now concentrating on washing the dye and makeup from his face. Amy tries not to look into his eyes. Knowing that the minute she does that will be her undoing. Sheldon grabs the gold ring she wears on a necklace dangling between her breasts.

"Are you going to add your new one on here?" He asks. Amy shakes her head no. "Why not?" He asks sounding a bit wounded.

"I'm going to keep this one on my hand," She tells him pulling her hand out of the water and resting it on his chest. He picks up her hand and kisses the ring.

"Good choice," He says beaming up at her.

Amy takes her hand back and tilts his chin up so she can scrub his face and neck some more. His eyes are boring into hers and she can't help but gaze into his now. The oceans of blue are filled with love, intelligence, and an almost predatory hunger that makes her gut clench.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She teases him bending down to kiss the tip of his nose.

"Because you are so incredible, I have a hard time believing you are mine. I see my friends struggle in their romantic endeavors. It makes me grateful I found you when I did," He says and Amy kisses his mouth softly.

"I'll always be yours," She tells him sincerely.

"Always," He promises kissing her deeply.

Parting her lips hungrily to gain access to her mouth. Amy sighs against his mouth. Balancing herself on his thighs she rubs against him trying to gain friction. Sheldon wraps his hands around her waist. His large hands filling in the hollows made there by the swell of her hips. Rocking her and raising his hips up to meet hers. They both gasp at the sensation of the contact. She rests her hands on top of his shoulders for balance as she rocks against him slowly. Sheldon never breaks eye contact with her and it makes the sensation all the more intense. He kisses her deeply tugging her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling. They make love like this slowly and sweetly until the water in the tub goes cold. Then they get out and dry off quickly before tumbling on top of her aunt's bed. Eager to continue what they started.

"Wow! What in the world?" Sheldon yells as the bed bounces underneath them oddly.

"Oh yeah I should have mentioned. My Aunt Flo has a waterbed," Amy giggles as the bed undulates underneath her back. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. It will certainly make things interesting!" Sheldon laughs as he almost falls flat on his face as he tries to crawl toward her.

Amy's laughter fades as Sheldon covers her body with his. Kissing her as he wraps her legs around his waist. Thrusting into her deeply. He moves quicker now, faster, deeper and more urgently. Amy feels her first orgasm building as she calls out loudly. Enjoying that there is no one around to hear her. He thrusts into her deeper making her jump up the bed. Amy grabs onto his back calling out his name as waves of pleasure overtake her a second time. Sheldon finds his release in her and collapses resting on her chest as Amy strokes his back. They stay connected this way just enjoying the closeness as he listens to Amy's heart slow to a normal pace. Sheldon lifts his head to softly kiss her. He carefully rolls off to his side and curls into her holding her tight against his body. Amy hopes he doesn't mention finding pajamas. Amy likes sleeping with him completely naked. Feeling his soft heated skin against hers. She liked there being no barriers between them. At the thought of there being no barriers between them she remembers her news. She grabs his hand in hers trying to think of the right words to say.

"Sheldon?" She asks softly.

"Hmm?" He asks sleepily.

"I have something I need to tell you. I don't want you to be mad at me," She starts nervously.

"What is it?" He asks worriedly a bit more alert.

"Well you know I have been making some strides in my research already. I am well on my way to getting a paper published in a highly decorated journal already. However to further my research I applied to a fellowship that would start this summer," Amy stops twisting his ring around on his finger.

"And?" He asks stilling her fidgeting hand.

"I got it. It's very prestigious only a few students are accepted every year. Very few as young as I am. It's a great honor really," She stalls.

"Why would I be mad? This is fantastic news. I am very proud of you!" He says his lips against her ear.

"You might be mad because it's an abroad program. If I accepted I would be in Norway the entire summer," She says miserably.

"If you accept?" He asks dumbfounded.

"I can still say no. I understand if you don't want me to go. I still have plenty of time to apply for another one," Amy rushes out nervously.

"Why in the world would you say no?" He asks concerned.

"Because it's so far away. Because I will be gone for three months," Amy says shakily at the sheer thought of not seeing him for so long.

"Amy look at me," He says and she rolls over to face him. "Why would you think I wouldn't be supportive of you? As much as I love, cherish, and adore you. We both agreed before getting married our academic careers came first. If the situation were reversed, I would hope you would be excited for me."

"I would be," She says stroking his face.

"Then why wouldn't you think I would do the same for you?" He asks looking into her eyes.

"Because… I'm just going to miss you so much. It will be the longest we have ever been away from each other," She admits resting her head on his chest inhaling his unique scent that is the balm of her senses. Amy can't imagine going three months without it, without feeling his skin pressed against hers, without hearing the soft whisper of his voice in her ear.

"If you don't want to do it, then by all means don't. However I am not going to stand in your way. It is an amazing opportunity that may not arise again. While we do have our entire lives to be together," He reminds her lifting her face to his again.

"We do don't we?" Amy says with a teary smile.

"Yes," He agrees smiling back.

"Has anyone ever told you how wonderful you are?" Amy asks kissing him.

"A few," He muses making Amy slap his chest. "None that mattered until you," He finishes making her blush.

"Then I guess I am going to Norway," Amy says as a few stray tears fall.

"It is going to be cold there. Even in the summer months," He warns in a choked voice as he wipes away her tears.

"Lucky, I have you to keep me warm until then," Amy says softly, snuggling against his chest again while he hugs her tight and they eventually drift off to sleep.

 **Okay! Party night is over! Time jump for next chapter. A certain tall British boy will be paying our otp a visit soon. Leave me a review let me know what you thought.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A small time jump from the last and some new characters to stir things up.**

In the weeks since the Halloween party things had started to get better for Leonard. The run in with Kurt had spurred him to try his luck with another girl. He had gathered his courage and asked out Leslie Winkle. Leslie told him she was too busy for a relationship, but she didn't mind hanging out and studying with him.

At first Leonard was disappointed until he realized that sometimes Leslie liked to make out after a rigorous study session. It never went beyond kissing but Leonard didn't mind. After Penny he had decided he was a take it slow kind of guy.

Leonard also liked having Leslie around because she did not conform to Sheldon's rules. If she wanted to study on a wednesday she was going to come over whether he allowed it or not. This flagrant disregard for his rules irritated Sheldon to no end. Sheldon pouted, and yelled but it did no good. So in retaliation Sheldon started having Amy come over more often.

Amy had some annoying quirks but nowhere near as bad as Sheldon's. Amy only made him more tolerable in Leonard's eyes. She had a way of wrangling him in when he became too obnoxious. Sheldon was quieter and nicer when Amy was around. Even Leslie who hated Sheldon with a firey passion, could tolerate him when Amy was around.

Leonard and Leslie were studying in his room. It was a last minute arrangement and he had blown off Raj to hang out with Leslie. Leonard had been careful not to upset Raj lately. Ever since Howard and Bernadette had become official. Raj had been taking it really hard. Yet the prospect of a make out session was worth it to him to be a disloyal friend.

"So Leonard do you think you have a handle on this quantum loop gravity?" Leslie asks closing her text book. Looking at him suggestively. Leslie loved to pretend like he wasn't as smart as her to get a rise out of him. Leonard didn't mind because it turned her on. She could say whatever she wanted to him as long as they made out afterwards.

"I think I do," He says closing his book and scooting closer to her. Leslie scoots closer to him and leans her head in. Just as they are about to kiss the door slams open.

"Sheldon, my idea is not stupid!" Amy says angrily stomping in the room.

"I never said the idea was stupid. I said you must be stupid if you think I would go to something like that," Sheldon clarifies sitting at his computer chair.

"Funny, I don't remember asking you to go," Amy huffs sitting on his bed.

"Oh please! Whenever you get errant little ideas you expect me to be all gung ho with you! There is no way I am sitting in some dank library extolling on the virtues of Chaucer," Sheldon says turning his computer.

"If you paid me an ounce of attention you would know the first thing I said was. 'I know this won't be your kind of thing. So you don't have to worry about coming.' But you haven't listened to a single word I have said in over a week!" Amy accuses him. "You know I have been searching for an extracurricular to join for my fellowship requirements."

"I heard 'I'm starting a Medieval Literature club.' Well enough," He reminds her and she glares at him.

"I listen to every little thing you say Sheldon. Even the stuff that doesn't interest me. Because it matters to you. And you matter to me," Amy tells him getting up. "When I start to matter to you again. Give me me a call!" Amy says storming out of the room.

"Uterus stuff," He informs Leonard and Leslie making a crazy gesture with his hand.

"You know what? You're a pig!" Leslie says angrily getting up. "See ya later Leonard," Leslie says gathering her things to leave.

"See ya, dumbass!" She says glaring at Sheldon and slamming the door closed.

"Thanks a lot," Leonard tells Sheldon sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Sheldon says enthusiastically grateful Leslie is gone.

Leslie rushes down the hall and stops Amy. Amy looks like she is trying not to cry. Leslie doesn't get why a smart girl like Amy was with a guy like Sheldon. Sheldon was in several of her classes. He had proven himself to be boorish, misogynistic and conceited. Sheldon Cooper thought he was god's gift to science. No one liked him, and whenever he opened his mouth the entire classroom rolled it's eyes. Yes, he was smarter than just about everyone else in school. That didn't give him licence to be an asshole to everyone too. Especially to the only other person, that as far as Leslie could tell, could even stand him.

"Hey, I just want to say I don't think your club idea is stupid," Leslie tells Amy.

"Thanks. Are you interested in joining?" Amy asks her pushing up her glasses to rub her eyes. Leslie shifts on her feet uncomfortably. Personally she would rather stick a steel rod through her ears then listen to Medieval poetry for an hour.

"I'm not much of a literature buff myself," Leslie tells her as they start walking again.

"I probably will never even start the club. It was just an idea," Amy tells her sighing. "Don't get me wrong. Science is my passion too. However expanding one's horizons is never a terrible idea."

"I agree, I just prefer to spend my spare time playing my violin," Leslie tells her and Amy lights up.

"I play the harp!" She tells her excitedly.

"What you should do is join the strings group I am in. A good harp player is hard to find. I just found a bass player last week," Leslie tells her.

"I'm in! I played with Leonard a few months ago and it was very cathartic," Amy tells her.

"Between you and me Leonard is not the best cellist in the world. I would have offered him to join us but once I heard him play. I did not feel comfortable extending the offer," Leslie says in a conspiratorial tone, making Amy laugh.

"I noticed that too, I didn't have the heart to say anything. Sheldon is a shockingly good piano player. Actually he's able to learn all instruments fairly quickly if we ever need extra accompaniment," Amy tells her.

"No thank you, we will never need accompaniment that bad," Leslie tells her shivering.

"You really don't like him do you?" Amy asks worried.

"No offense, but your boyfriend is a self righteous, pompous, misogynistic ass clown," Leslie tells her and Amy crosses her arms and stares her down.

"Wow, I am so glad you added the no offense part. Or I might have gotten offended," Amy says hurt.

"Amy it's no insult on you! I like you a lot. I just don't understand what an amazing woman like you. Is doing wasting her time on a dumbass like Cooper," Leslie says as they walk out into the night air. "I'm sorry that was mean. It's just that everytime I see you together. He insults you, or puts down your research, or flat out ignores you. I am just saying don't sell yourself short. There are plenty of fish in the sea, be like me and take out your pole and catch as many as you can."

"The thing is why cast out your line when you've already caught the biggest fish and have it mounted on your wall?" Amy tells her and Leslie rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, we meet Tuesday evenings in the strings room. You know where that is right?" Leslie says digging a flyer out of her bag and handing it to Amy.

"Yes, I could never forget," Amy mumbles the latter. As she blushes at the memory of the last time she and Sheldon were in the strings room.

"Hope you can make it," Leslie says digging a flyer out of her bag and handing it to Amy. "Just keep thinking about what I said."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dave was starting to wonder why he had decided to go to college in America. He had done his first two years at Cambridge and after a disastrous break up with the girl he thought he would marry. Dave decided to head to America in search of sunny skies and fresh start. Only so far his first four months as a Junior in mathematics at Caltech had been miserable. Here he was a Junior and there was a freshman who was putting him to absolute shame. This Sheldon Cooper was a campus rock star. Solving equations that made his head hurt just to look at.

Most of the other students mistook him for one of the professors. At almost seven feet tall and lanky as a string bean, it wasn't hard to see why. All Dave wanted was to make just a few friends to make his existence just a little less miserable.

It was with this thought in his head that he stopped at a flyer on the campus bulletin board. The flyer was for a newly assembled strings group on campus. He had played the bass since he was eight. His tall stature made it easy for him to handle the large instrument. When he called the number the girl seemed very enthusiastic to meet him next Tuesday. She had been looking for a bass player for a while.

So one drizzly November evening Dave made his way to the strings room on campus. Pushing the door open nervously he had no idea what to expect. In his head he saw a group of serious asian students playing a complicated symphony. Even he knew that was a racist vision and he chided his subconscious self for having it. What he didn't expect was to open the door and have a group of students warming up with Bon Jovi's "Dead or Alive." When they stopped they started laughing. He hadn't expected a strings group to be such a lively bunch and he is immediately glad he joined.

Dave scans the room taking in the new faces. There is a girl with cascades of dark curly hair playing the violin. There was an asian boy playing the viola. A red haired girl on the cello. Then he catches sight of the harp player. Maybe it was the placement of the fluorescent light. But he could have sworn that the light from heaven itself was shining on the harp player. The girl was an absolute beauty and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way her dark glossy hair fell over her shoulders nearly reaching her waist. The throaty laugh she had sent shivers through body. He feels drawn to her in a way he has only felt once before. To the girl that broke his heart back in London.

"You must be Dave. The bass player," The girl with curly hair says adjusting her glasses while looking up at him.

"Dave Gibbs on the bass! That's me!" He laughs nervously shaking her hand.

"I am Leslie Winkle on the violin. That's Dave Kim on the viola. Ramona Nowitski on the cello, and Amy Fowler on the harp," Leslie says introducing everyone.

"Great now we are complete!" The red hair girl says smiling at him in a very friendly manner. However Dave doesn't notice. His eyes still trained on the captivating harp player who gives him a welcoming smile.

"Don't be shy, come on let's get started. We thought we would start out with De Bussey first," Leslie says motioning for him to sit and handing him sheet music.

Dave sits down on his stool happy that he is close enough to Amy to keep studying her. Her agile fingers pluck expertly at her harps strings. As she plays her lips purse in concentration. Drawing up a perfect bow shape. Dave imagines what it would be like to kiss those lips. He knows he is getting ahead of himself. He has a bad habit of imaging whole futures with women he has never even spoken too. Yet he can't help but imagine himself with this girl.

They play through the song. Then as a joke they play California by Tupac. It is the most fun that Dave has had in years. He is sad to see the night end. When they all begin to file out he hangs back. Waiting to get Amy alone. Hoping maybe he can interest her in a cup of tea.

"Excuse me, Amy is it?" He says tapping her shoulder as she starts to leave the room. She turns around and smiles warmly at him.

"Yes?" She asks and his heart skips a beat.

"I was wondering if, perhaps maybe, that is to say, umm if you would be interested in a spot of tea? With me? Having a cup of tea? With me?" He stammers out cursing his awkwardness certain she will say no.

"Sure, I could go for some tea," Amy beams.

"Excellent! I know just the place," Dave replies enthusiastically.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had been five days since Sheldon had talked to her. Amy was starting to get worried. She wanted so badly to seek him out. To make sure he was okay, but she had told him he had to come to her and she meant it. Amy thought the fight would last a day. Then he would message her, or show up at her door full of excuses for his behavior. Five days was highly unusual, Amy half wondered if he was done with her completely. If the math and physics part of his brain had finally edged out the Amy part.

Amy knew how he was when he got in the zone. She had to remind him to sleep, to eat, sometimes even to breathe. Still Amy was tired of the excuses. Tired of being the one to smooth over their disagreements. So she was going to give him space and see how long it took for him to come to her.

The words Leslie had said nag at her during those five days of silence. Was that how others saw him? To her he was the most wonderful, kind hearted, boy who had ever walked the earth. Even Amy had to admit he treated her better than he did others. She was one of the few other people in the world he could stand. Amy didn't think like Sheldon. She liked other people. Wanted to be around them and be friends with them. In her five days away from Sheldon she saw how isolated she had become. Bernadette was her only other friend and between school, work, and Howard she never saw her anymore.

Amy is looking forward to her strings group immensely. Even though Leslie had made fun of her sweet babboo. She could overcome her anger at the prospect of human interaction. It had been even better than she had hoped for. Getting together with people and just playing for fun. For the first time in five days she felt like a weight at been lifted off her.

As she exited the room when they were done playing she heard them making plans to get coffee. She is hurt when they don't invite her. Not that she even liked coffee, still an invitation would have been nice. Included but still segregated, story of her life. When Dave the other newcomer to the group invited her for tea. She was thrilled and eagerly said yes.

Amy had never been asked out by a boy before. Sheldon had been her only boyfriend and their relationship had been a delicious slow burn. The only other boy who ever showed her any interest was George. Amy doesn't think that Dave has any interest in her other than a friendly drink amongst band mates. Dave takes her to a small coffee shop that was popular amongst the students. Amy had passed several times but never been inside. Once she asked Sheldon if they could go and he looked at her like he was insane.

Amy finds herself nervous as they sit down. It was hard for her to make friends, she was awkward and always seemed to say the wrong thing. Amy taps her foot nervously at the table as she watches him order their drinks. She had offered to pay but Dave insisted that it was his treat. Amy chalks it up to his british politeness. Dave brings over two steaming tea cups and sets one down in front of her.

"There you go earl grey bag out, correct?" He asks and she nods swirling her tea bag around in her cup. "I'm a bag in fellow myself."

"So you are from England?" Amy asks him.

"No, no… I've just got a terrible speech affliction," He teases. Amy chuckles. "Yes, from London itself actually. How about you? Are you from California or did you migrate here like everyone else?" He asks taking a careful sip of his tea.

"Born and raised actually. Well except for the year I spent in Texas. I was there all last year and just moved back for school," She says sipping her tea.

"How did you like Texas? Full of Cowboys and tumbleweeds, and longhorns?" He asks and she laughs at the way his english accent stumbles over the terms.

"East Texas not central Texas, still it was an eye opener," Amy tells him giggling.

"Not your cup of tea?" He asks holding up his teacup.

"It was the best of times. It was the worst of times," Amy sighs thinking of how some of her best and worst memories were forged in her time there.

"Ah, yes. Ironically so was my time in London. The worst of times is what brought me out here," Dave tells her a little sadly.

"What happened?" Amy asks sympathetically.

"A love won and then lost. You know that old chestnut," He says evasively. "How about you?" Amy wonders how much she could tell this stranger.

Certainly she should mention meeting the love of her life while there. Thinking about Sheldon right now makes her heart hurt. She misses him so much, his week long silence has been a constant ache. Amy lifts her hand to brush her hair off her face when Dave grabs her hand to look at the green lantern ring on her finger.

"That's an interesting ring. Where did you get that?" He asks holding her small hand in his large one. He looks at her with an expression of tenderness that makes Amy uncomfortable. Suddenly she becomes aware that Dave might want more than tea and conversation. Before she can answer a familiar voice hails her from behind.

"Amy! Who is your new friend?" Bernadette squeals pulling up a chair and sitting at their table. Howard stands behind with his hands on her shoulders.

"This is Dave, we just met at Leslie's strings group tonight," Amy tells them. "What are you guys doing here?" Amy asks happy they came along when they did.

"So Amy did you hear the good news?" Howard asks her and Amy looks at him puzzled.

"No, what news?" Amy asks confused.

"Sheldon cracked the equation!" Howard tells her and Amy looks at him shocked. Sheldon figured it out and still he was ignoring her. It cut her like a knife. She wonders when he had solved the equation that had kept him away from her. The tears are starting to prick her eyes and her throat feels scratchy.

"When?" Amy manages to get out of her thick throat.

"Today, Professor Carrick has been parading him around campus like he is the golden goose," Howard huffs.

"Sheldon? You mean Sheldon Cooper!" Dave asks Howard excitedly. "You know him? He is a bit of a rockstar on campus just now isn't he."

"You should ask Amy if she knows him," Bernadette tells Dave winking.

"You know Sheldon Cooper too?" Dave asks excited. "You think you could introduce us? I have some questions about his work I would love to ask him."

"Amy they should totally meet up! If that's okay with you?" Bernadette says teasing. Amy glares at her.

"Why wouldn't I want my boyfriend meeting a friend of mine Bernadette?" Amy says getting up. "Excuse me Dave. I've got to go," Amy says storming out of the shop.

Between Bernadette acting like she she should be branded with a scarlet letter for having tea with a friend. Then discovering Sheldon was finished with his work and still hadn't contacted her. It was too much and the tears that had been pricking her eyes, threatening to fall. Start rolling down her cheeks, hot and thick with no sign of stopping. When she gets to her dorm room she contemplates pushing the chair under door so Bernadette can't come in. But before she can Bernadette busts in with an apologetic look on her face and a to go cup in her hand.

"I brought you hot chocolate," She says holding up the cup. Amy just looks at her insolently. "Double the marshmallows!" Bernadette sing songs holding the cup under Amy's nose, getting no reaction from Amy. "Listen Amy, I'm sorry. I was just teasing you. I know you would never cheat on Sheldon. It just shocked me to see some other man holding your hand. I thought you would think it was funny too," Amy finally grabs the cup from her hand and takes a sip.

"I would never be unfaithful to Sheldon! He was asking about my ring. I thought we were just two new friends going out for tea. I was just about to tell him about Sheldon when you two showed up."

"Dave told us. Have you been crying Amy?" Bernadette asks.

"Yes, Sheldon hasn't spoken to me in a week. You have been involved with Howard. The first friend I make wants to be more than just friends with me. I've just been so lonely," Amy says miserably and Bernadette sits on her bed and wraps her up in a hug.

"I have been preoccupied lately. New love and all that. I didn't even know you were having a rough time. I've been a really crappy friend," Bernadette tells her.

"You haven't been crappy," Amy sighs.

"Yes, I have. Teasing you at that coffee shop was really wrong of me. Sometimes I just don't even think before talking. Listen I told Howard I would stay with him tonight. His mother is in Florida for the week, and we don't get many chances to be alone," Bernadette says.

"I understand. I used to hate sneaking around with Sheldon," Amy tells her wiping her eyes under her glasses.

"This weekend how about we have a girls weekend?" Bernadette tells her making Amy smile.

"That sounds nice," Amy says smiling. She used to have lots of fun when Missy came over to Meemaw's for sleepovers.

"It is going to be amazing! Penny can come too. She broke up with Kurt and I am sure she needs cheering up too," Bernadette tells her getting up.

"It's a date. I'm holding you to it!" Amy says wagging her finger at Bernadette.

"I'll be there with bells on! Now get some rest and you'll feel better in the morning," Bernadette says as she gathers a small overnight bag. Bernadette blows Amy a kiss before heading out the door.

Amy gets ready for bed. Taking a long hot shower, and brushing her teeth even more thoroughly than normal. When she gets back into the dorm room she turns on her computer. Hoping for a missed message from Sheldon. Her messages are empty and Sheldon is not online.

Amy's fingers itch to type out a scathing message to him. She goes as far as opening up the messaging window. When her fingers hit the keys they type out how much she misses him. That she was wrong, her club idea had been stupid. Then she deletes it all. Amy would rather die than admit she was wrong when she wasn't. Half of her thinks if she never spoke to her husband again. She would go to the grave with the smug satisfaction that she was right. Of course she might also become one of those ghosts who wandered the earth searching for their lost loves. Good thing I don't believe in ghosts she thinks as she shuts down her computer and lays in her bed.

Sleep will not come to her restless heart. There are plenty of fish in the sea. Leslie's words haunt her brain. Her comeback had effectively shut her down. Leslie had won, because her words were living in her brain now. Had they married too young? Was Sheldon already regretting shackling himself to her? Was he secretly mad at her over her plans to spend the summer in Norway and this was his retaliation?

What if he decided that he couldn't do this anymore. That he just wanted to be a scientist and nothing else. Would she ever recover from the blow? True Sheldon was not the only man in the world. Perhaps eventually her heart would heal and she would move on. For a moment she envisioned a life with Dave her tea date.

Amy was certain that Dave wouldn't lose track of days when thinking about an equation. That he could go through life without having every second mapped out. That if she walked over to him and sat in his lap in front of people he wouldn't be embarrassed. He could eat at a restaurant without a debriefing their menu and utensils.

Dave did not make her heart race when he looked at her. When he spoke she didn't hang onto his every word. When their hands touched she did not feel like he had shocked her. His mouth did not mesmerize her, make her long to feel his lips against hers. With Sheldon she felt all of this. From the moment she had first laid eyes on him he had sent her heart a flutter. Even after all this time when he touched her she got butterflies. Amy knew in her heart that she would never love another man. Maybe in time she could, but it would never be the same.

Maybe it had all happened too soon and too fast. At least she could say she had loved. That she had been loved back, even if he didn't love her anymore. It is with this depressing thought that she starts crying again. The tears make her head pound. Amy realizes with a start that the pounding is not in her head. That the pounding is at her door. In a telltale series of three.

Amy sits up in bed, her heart thumping along with the door. He has put her through such torture the last few days she almost wants to ignore it. Make him feel like she had the last few days. Amy can't decide how to proceed as the banging continues so loudly that she will have to answer it or risk the entire hall waking up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As his marker makes one last scratch on the whiteboard Sheldon lets out a noise of triumph. It is solved, the equation that had haunted his every waking hours. When he got like this it was like the rest of the world didn't matter. His head was just a swirling miasma of numbers and figures. It was like he was walking through the world underwater. He could hear the people talking to him but it was tinny and far away.

"Cooper! This is brilliant," He hears his professor say behind him.

"I know," He says cockily. "It's like my brain had a baby!" Stepping back to admire his work.

"Do you know what this means? You are going to be famous! This is going to be published in every single science journal," Professor Carrick says excited.

"You think?" Sheldon asks the prospect of getting notoriety for his work was extremely exciting.

"Just in case something were to happen to the board... heaven forbid," Professor Carrick says. pulling a disposable camera out of his bag. Taking several snaps of the whiteboard from different angles.

"Good idea, I have been slaving over this for almost five days. I would hate for it to be in vain," Sheldon says staring at the board with a sense of accomplishment.

Five tiresome days went into this moment. Days where he barely eat, barely slept, all for this. Amy would be so proud of him! He couldn't wait to tell her. Then something pops up into his mind. Something Amy had said to him a few days prior when she had been upset with him.

"I listen to every little thing you say Sheldon. Even the stuff that doesn't interest me. Because it matters to you. And you matter to me! When I start to matter to you again. Give me me a call!"

Had he called her since she walked out? No, he didn't think he had. He had been consumed with the numbers in his head. Sheldon couldn't remember the last time he had ate a full meal. Not just a brief snack as he stared at the whiteboard. Over the weekend Professor Carrick had given him the keys to his classroom. Letting him come and go as he pleased as he worked on the problem.

Amy would have stopped him. Made him take a break to eat, to sleep, to shower. Without her nagging he had been free to work as long and hard as he wanted. He had slept maybe an hour in five days standing slumped against the Professor's desk. Now that it was done he felt weak, drained, and exhausted. He couldn't register what the professor was saying to him now. If the Professor had asked him to give him all the credit for his work all he could have done was nod in agreement.

Excused from the rest of his classes for the day. Professor Carrick trucks him all around campus. Telling all his colleagues about his brilliance. Giving him effusive praise and heralding him as the next big thing. Sheldon should be happy, on cloud nine that he was finally getting the recognition that he deserved. Instead he just finds himself wishing it would just end. That he would free him and allow him to go to bed. Everything is becoming a blur to him. When he is finally released he has no clue what has happened or what he has agreed to.

It is almost eight o'clock when he finally gets back to his dorm room. He rushes to his computer and logs on. He has missed his scheduled time with Amy. Has he made that time in the last five days? He is sure he hasn't and his stomach twists with dread. How could he be so careless? Amy meant more to him than anything in the world. What was she thinking about him now? Why hadn't she tried to contact him? When he logs on he sees that their last correspondence was six days ago. Amy isn't online, she has probably already started her preparations to go to bed. Her first class was at seven o'clock tomorrow. There was a chance she might be up doing homework or studying. Knowing Amy she had gotten her work done over the weekend.

Sheldon is exhausted but he knows he won't be able to rest until he sees her. He heads out the door grabbing his jacket to guard against the november chill. As he walks he thinks about the past six days. Thursday had been their normal date night. Amy had been chattering by his side happily as they walked to his dorm room. He hadn't been listening to what she was saying. The numbers had already taken hold in his mind. Amy had pulled him from his thoughts asking his opinion on something. It annoyed him to be pulled from his thoughts. Especially for her to ask his opinion on something that held no interest for him.

Sheldon hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. He was blunt and to the point. A club held for the sole purpose of discussing medieval literary works sounded stupid and boring to him. He saw no point in apologizing to her for speaking the truth. Amy had walked out, Leslie had called him a pig, and he was free to devote his brain fully to the task at hand.

The next four days were a blur to him. Day blending into night as he worked the numbers in his mind. The numbers at time overwhelming him with their different colors and scents. Unable to get any rest from it. Even when he closed his eyes all he saw were the numbers. It only felt like a day had passed. How could five days paraded past him without him noticing. Amy was probably furious with him. He couldn't say he blamed her if she was. He rubs his cheek and notices it is scratchy to the touch. He had been due for a shave on Sunday and he had failed to do even that.

When Sheldon gets to the door he raps on the door. There is no answer, but he knows she's there. He can't explain it but he can feel her on the other side of the door. Like a pulse thrumming, he knows she is there. He knocks again louder, and harder. If he has to stand outside her door banging all night he will. As he is about to pound again she opens the door and he lowers his fist feeling foolish.

"Hi," He says sheepishly.

"Hi," She says crossing her arms over her chest. "Long time no see."

"I can explain…" He starts.

"I talked to Howard, he says that you solved it," Amy says cutting him off.

"This morning, all day I've been carted around campus. Being introduced to what feels like every Professor at Caltech. They are saying I will win an award for what I've just done," He says looking at Amy through his dark lashes. Amy looks unimpressed pursing her lips at him. "Can I come in?" He says aware she has not moved to let him inside yet. Amy just shrugs and moves to let him inside. Sheldon sits on her computer chair stretching his long legs. If he sits on the bed he can't guarantee he won't fall asleep.

"You look terrible," Amy softening towards him when she takes in his appearance. There are dark circles underneath his eyes. His normally smooth cheeks are dark and gaunt like he has missed a few meals. Even missing just a few easily show up on his lanky frame. His hair which he takes care to neatly comb, is disheveled. There is something sexy about his wild appearance, so different from his status quo, that tugs at Amy's gut but she stays strong.

"I've felt better too," He admits running a hand through his messy hair. "I haven't been sleeping or eating much."

"Sheldon," Amy says her resolve to stay mad falling away. "Nothing is so important that you forget to take care of yourself."

"Normally, I have you to remind me," He says and her eyes narrow. If he was only here to scold her for not acting like his mother he could leave.

"Well if you had been talking to me I might have known. Instead you chose to ignore me," Amy reminds me and his head dips lower.

"I don't have a good excuse," He admits looking at her desperately. "When I get like this, I don't have control over myself. The normal things that drive me, it's like they cease to exist."

"I guess, I know that," Amy tells him. Knowing how hard it is for him to apologize.

"Amy I haven't slept more than an hour in five days. I have been living off sips of water and the candy Professor Carrick kept on his desk. Yet the first need I took care of once I got home. Was not to eat, or sleep, or shave, it was to see you," He tells her looking up at her finally.

If he wasn't forgiven before, he is now as he looks at her with a look of devotion. Amy could never stay mad at him. She gets up now and wraps his arms around him. Inhaling his scent that she had longed for the past five days. Then finding that he didn't smell like himself. While she didn't think it was possible for him to smell bad. It was clear that showering and changing his clothes had also fallen by the wayside.

"Alright Mister, you need to go take a shower and brush your teeth. While you do that I'll make you something to eat," She says with authority.

"I don't have any of my things here," He sighs against her.

Amy goes over to her drawers opening a bottom drawer. Amy hands him a bag. Sheldon opens it up to find a pair of his pajamas, a freshly sealed toothbrush and travel sized toothpaste, and a travel bottle of no more tears shampoo. He looks at her gratefully, she never ceased to amaze him.

"I put that together awhile ago, just in case," She says winking at his awed face and handing him a clean towel.

"You are wonderful," He sighs.

"Chop chop! Go get freshened up and when you get back you can eat," She says shooing him out of the room.

When he comes back a she has made them a simple dinner of buttered spaghetti with parmesan and garlic. Amy hands him a bowl and he wolfs down his food quickly. Amy fills up his bowl again which he eats slower but still with gusto.

"Thank you," He says when she takes his bowl and throws it in the trash. "My mother never made spaghetti like that. It is becoming one of my favorites."

"It's quick and easy," She tells him. "Are you feeling better?"

"I feel much better," He looks better, his color is better. His hair is neatly stubble is still dark on his cheeks. Amy hadn't thought to include a razor, he shaved so seldom The dark circles are still there making the blue in his eyes stand out even more. That was one more thing she could fix for him.

"Come on let's get you to bed," Amy says patting his shoulder. Sheldon gets up and followers her to the bed. Climbing under the sheets with her. "In case you were worried. Bernadette is staying with Howard tonight. So we have the place to ourselves."

"I wasn't worried," Sheldon answers honestly. Even if Bernadette had been there it would not have changed his plans to stay with Amy tonight. He never slept better when he was with her. Sheldon kisses her on the mouth. Amy melts into him pulling him tighter against her body. Then she pulls away and gives him a look. "What?" He asks in confusion.

"You know you can't just heal me with your penis," Amy tells him seriously. Sheldon looks at her aghast.

"Amy! What in the world are you talking about?" He asks pulling further away from her.

"Everytime we fight, we make love then the fight is forgotten. I'm just informing you I still want to talk this over with you. Not right now because we are both tired. You're coitus skills aren't a get out of jail free card," Amy tells him and he smirks at her.

"I never thought they were. My intentions were never to use my genitals as emotional leverage," He tells her. "You little lady, are a vixen for thinking such a thing," He teases. She smiles shyly at him and kisses him again. Sheldon kisses her back but not as enthusiastically as before.

"What's wrong?" She asks worried.

"Nothing, I just agree with you that we shouldn't use intimacy to gloss our problems over. Perhaps we should talk them over now?" Sheldon says seriously.

"I didn't mean to worry you with that. I know that you are exhausted," Amy says resting her head against his chest.

"I won't be able to rest until we've discussed this," He says against her hair.

"It's just I understand how important your academics are to you. I would never want to stand in your way. I wanted to give you the space you needed. Still it was a long time not to hear from you," Amy says her voice starting to tremble a bit.

"You can't let me do that to you. I would never intentionally neglect you. When I get in the zone like that I am not myself. I need you to be my guide. I was a wreck without you obviously," He says stroking her hair.

"I was going to call you. Then I thought maybe you had decided that having a wife and going to college was too much trouble. Or that you were mad about me going to Norway and were taking it out on me passive aggressively," She sniffs.

"Amy…" He is at a loss for words. He had hurt her and he felt terrible.

"It was only five days but it felt like forever. Then it got me thinking about how I will do it when I do go. I don't know if I can be away from you that long," She confesses. Sheldon smiles into her hair and hugs her tight as he places a kiss on her head.

Amy's scent is a comforting balm that never ceased to soothe him. He too was worried about her going away. So worried about what he would do without her in Texas for three months that he had begun to search for other options. In fact just a few days ago he submitted an application for a program in Germany. If he got it he would just be a train ride away from her. He hadn't told her yet even though he was a shoo in. He liked certainty also he did not want her to tell him not to do it. He would surprise her by showing up in Norway unannounced if he had to.

"Don't worry about that right now. We will find a way to make it work," He assures her.

"There is something else I need to tell you," Amy says nervously. "I don't want you to get upset."

"Alright," He replies warily.

"After I stormed off on Thursday, Leslie flagged me down. We got to talking and she invited me to join a strings group she organized on campus. Taking away my need to organize the medieval literature group," Amy starts pausing to figure out a way to proceed.

"I'm no fan of Leslie Winkle. However I won't condemn you for playing an instrument with her," Sheldon tells her.

"That's not the part you will be mad at," Amy sighs. She glances at her hand resting on his chest. Her ring catches the moonlight coming through the window making the center glow. As if it were mocking her.

"Tonight I went for my first practice with them. There was a boy there that played the bass. After practice was over he invited me out for a cup of tea. I thought he was just being friendly so I accepted. Then once we were there I got the feeling he might have thought it was more than just sharing a friendly drink. I told him about you and I left, but I still feel guilty that I got myself into that situation," Amy says looking up into his face. Worried that she will see his angry face. Instead his eyes still look soft.

"I trust you Amy. If you say it was just a cup tea, then that's all it was," He says calmly and Amy is relieved.

"You're the best," She tells him kissing him. Then resting her head on his chest again.

"I know," He agrees sleepily. The last thing he hears is Amy's soft giggle as they both drift off.

 **I'm not done with Dave yet! Tell me what you think and leave me a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A big thanks as always to by bestie beta cutelittlelumpofwool82.**

 **Voting for the Fan Fiction awards starts on Sunday. Check out my IG for link to the voting.**

Since breaking up with Kurt, Penny had been hopping from couch to couch. Until two days ago when tired of sleeping on futons she took Kurt back. Only because she was about two months away from being able to put a down payment on her own place again. It was go back with Kurt or move back to Nebraska. Kurt was the lesser of two evils.

Penny had jumped at Bernadette's sleepover invitation. A night away from Kurt was just what she needed. It would be fun to drink and talk boys with her friend. Bernadette said Amy was having boy trouble too. Maybe tonight she could be part of their conversation without feeling like a dummy. Boys was one subject she considered herself an expert on. When she knocks on their dorm door she has a huge duffle bag. Filled with one change of clothes and some of Kurt's liquor cabinet. Kurt and his friends went through it so fast he would never notice it missing.

"I brought the party!" Penny says when they let her in. Pulling out a quarter bottle of tequila and shaking it. "Let's get drunk and complain about boys."

"When I invited you were all having boy problems. Amy made up with Sheldon and your back with Kurt right?" Bernadette asks.

"Uggh yes!" Penny says not wanting to talk about Kurt and ruin her good mood.

"I am so excited this is my first sleepover that's not with Sheldon or one of his relatives," Amy says enthusiastically. Penny looks at her grateful for the subject change.

"You never had a sleepover even when you were little? Not for a birthday party or anything?" Penny asks and Amy purses her lips in concentration.

"When I had my tonsils out I shared a room with a little Korean girl, but she didn't make it through the night," Amy says monotone.

"That is so sad," Bernadette says. "How did she die?"

"Meningitis, her fever got up to 105 her brain was cooking in her skull. As a point of interest I studied a brain affected by it the other day. Fascinating stuff," Amy says and Penny decides to change the subject from dead children and cooked brains.

"So what family members of Sheldon's did you have a sleepover with?" Penny asks.

"His twin sister Missy," Amy says.

"You are friends with his sister. That's cool, I've never been very close with any of my boyfriends sisters," Penny says, thinking about Kurt's sister Becca. She liked Becca but not enough to have sleepovers with her. Back in Nebraska she had been friends with one of her boyfriends sisters. Of course they were friends before she started dating her brother and not after they broke up.

"Missy really took me under her wing back in Texas. She is one of my closest friends," Amy says smiling wistfully. Thinking it was about time she wrote Missy again. She missed her like crazy. "I'm glad that I am friends with my sister in law. I hear sometimes there is strife between a sister and her brothers wife."

"Your what?!" Penny says spitting out the sip of tequila she just took. "You and Sheldon are married?" Penny screams shocked.

"I thought you knew? Bernadette already knew," Amy says cooly.

"I didn't tell her, I thought you were keeping under your hats at school. I am a very good secret keeper," Bernadette says pleased with herself.

"You're only? How old are you?" Penny asks dumbfounded.

"Seventeen..." Amy sighs knowing the lecture she is about to get.

"Seventeen! I thought you were at least eighteen! You're not even allowed to get married at seventeen are you?" Penny asks.

"You can with permission from your parents. I will be eighteen next month," Amy tells her.

"What possessed you to get married that young! Is there a baby we don't know about somewhere?" Penny accuses.

"No babies, we are in love. We would have gotten married after college anyways. Why do we have to adhere to the social construct of getting married after college. Sheldon and I we are free thinkers, the innovators of our generation!" Amy says haughtily.

"I call bull. Back in Nebraska I knew a few girls who got married really young. Always for one of two reasons. Either they got knocked up. Or their family life was so bad they thought the only escape was to latch themselves to the first boy who would marry them. Sometimes it was both," Penny says looking at Amy archly.

Amy's face was deathly pale. Penny had hit the nail on the head. Bernadette knew her mother was mean and crazy. Penny had already guessed at it. Could she tell them everything though? Amy didn't want what had happened to her to mark her. She did not want her friends to look at her different after knowing what she went through. Yet sometimes the weight of her abuse was crushing. Acting like she was perfectly normal. When her upbringing and abuse separated her from her peers. Only Sheldon truly knew, only he understood.

"It's complicated," Amy says hedging tears starting to prick in her eyes. Penny takes note and takes mercy on her.

"So your sister in law Missy… That name is familiar…" Penny says thinking, wondering why the mention of the name Missy and her being Sheldon's sister make her tummy hurt.

"It's the girl you saw Leonard kissing," Bernadette reminds her.

"Oh yeah," Penny says then mutters under her breath. "That skank."

"Excuse me?" Amy says offended.

"Don't mind her Amy. Penny still has a thing for Leonard," Bernadette tells Amy.

"That is contrary to everything I know to be true," Amy says. "You broke Leonard's heart then tap danced on the pieces," Amy says and now Penny is offended.

"I did not tap dance on anything. I let Leonard down very gently," Penny protests.

"Then why did Sheldon call me and make me go console him. As Leonard cried hysterically and sang a sad song on repeat," Amy tells her looking over her glasses at her.

"Oh jeez that bad?" Penny moans.

"It was pretty bad. Though he has a new lady friend now so he seems to be getting better," Amy says.

"A new lady friend? He has a girlfriend. That's cool," Penny sniffs.

"Not a girlfriend persay. Her name is Leslie, she invites herself over under the false pretense of studying. Then they make out, but when he asks her out on a date she balks. Leonard asked me if this is normal behavior. Honestly I haven't a clue, Sheldon and I always put studying first. Is that normal?" Amy asks.

"Yes, I used to do it all the time in high school. It's why I started tutoring Joey Holt. He was so dumb but so hot!" Bernadette tells her fanning her face.

"Sounds kind of slutty if you ask me," Penny scoffs.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle slutty?" Bernadette teases.

"Not of you! Of this Leslie girl. It's wrong to lead Leonard on like that. If she likes him then she should be with him. Right now she is just using him," Penny says blowing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Sounds like you want to be the one using Leonard," Bernadette says playfully elbowing her.

"No!" Penny protests. "Well maybe… I don't know! Shut up!" She says slapping Bernadette's arm away.

"If you like Leonard and Leonard most certainly likes you back. Then why not just be with Leonard?" Amy asks perplexed. "Why date a man you don't even like and be jealous of every girl Leonard encounters?"

"It's complicated," Penny says throwing Amy's words back at her.

Bernadette looks between her two friends. What was meant to be a fun night just talking about boys was turning heavy. Bernadette knows she has to turn their frowns upside down. So she grabs the bottle of tequila on the bed and holds it out.

"How about we turns those frowns upside down with a little game?" She says wiggling her eyebrows.

"What did you have in mind?" Amy says eying the bottle cautiously.

"If tequila is involved I'm game," Penny says happy to change topics.

"The game is truth or consequences. Here's how we play. One person asks another person a question. Now you can answer the question and then it's your turn to ask someone else. Or if you don't want to answer it then you take a drink and it's that person's turn again," Bernadette says.

"Alright, let's play. Who goes first?" Amy asks.

"Mine because it's my game," Bernadette says sweetly. "Amy did you think Dave who you had tea with was cute."

"He was handsome but not as handsome as my Sheldon," Amy says honestly.

"Dave who you had tea with?" Penny asks.

"It was nothing! I thought I was going out for a friendly cup of tea. With a bass player in my strings group. Dave thought it was more. I shut him down. Alright my turn Penny," Amy says tapping her chin. "When did you lose your virginity?"

"What is this amatuer hour! Fifteen! My turn!" Penny says whipping around to face Bernadette. "Would you have a threesome with Raj and Howard?"

"Heck, yes I would! They are too scared to ask me though. They couldn't handle this anyway," Bernadette giggles. Then turns to Amy with an evil look on her face. Amy groans knowing she is about to have to take a sip of liquid fire.

"Amy… Is it true what they say about tall guys and what they are packing down below in Sheldon's case?" Bernadette asks pointing to her crotch. Amy blushes and thinks about taking a sip. Sheldon would be mortified at this question. Knowing she was discussing such things with her girlfriends. However he didn't have anything to be embarrassed by and Amy was proud.

"Well I don't have much experience to compare it with," Amy demures.

"You have enough. Spill!" Bernadette demands.

"It's most definitely true!" Amy says covering her mouth and giggling. Then when she recovers she adds. The "Once in the name of scientific curiosity we measured it. Let's just say I've heard double digit numbers is a point of pride for males."

"Damn! I wish the same were true for Kurt. Steroids!" Penny laughs while demonstrating his unimpressive size with her hands.

"Okay my turn," Amy muses thinking that the theme of the game was sex and anatomy questions. "Bernadette what is the circumference of your areolas?" Bernadette just looks at her shakes her head and takes a sip of tequila.

"Some things a lady just doesn't disclose," She says primly. "Your turn again Amy."

"Amy if you ask me that same question. I will down that entire bottle," Penny warns her.

"I guess questions about the size of female anatomy is out of the question," Amy says shaking her head. "Penny why don't you just date Leonard?" Amy asks and Penny takes a swig of tequila.

"I'm going to answer you. I just need this before I do," Penny says taking another small sip. "Okay the reason I don't date Leonard. Is because he scares me," Penny says.

"Leonard is quite possibly the least scariest guy in the world," Bernadette laughs.

"Leonard is a very nice guy. A bit of a doormat sometimes. But still very nice," Amy says.

"That's just it! Leonard is sooo nice. He's too nice! Leonard would treat me good. We would fall hopelessly in love. Then bam! I'm holding two toddlers on my hip while Leonard goes to work in a tweed jacket with leather patches on the elbows," Penny wails taking another sip of tequila.

"That all happened fast!" Bernadette laughs.

"Penny just because Leonard really likes you doesn't mean you're going to get married. Just go out with him and see where it goes," Amy tells her gently.

"Says the seventeen year old married woman," Penny snaps at her and Amy looks taken aback. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry Amy! That was uncalled for," Penny sighs.

"No your right. I am not the best example of taking it slow. Sheldon gave me a promise ring a couple months after my seventeenth birthday. Hand me that bottle," Amy says taking a swig out of the bottle. The liquid burns her throat and she coughs as she hands it back to Penny. "You really want to know why we got married so young? What the urgency was?" Amy asks nervously.

"Yes!" They say together.

"Okay, I'll keep this brief as possible spare you the gory details. My mom was always very strict. I was very sheltered so I never really understood how restrictive my upbringing was until I met Sheldon. My mother was not thrilled with our relationship," Amy explains.

"Really? Sheldon seems like every mom's wet dream," Penny says interested.

"Tall, smart, vaguely sexless, future doctor? My mom would have locked us in a room together. Try to make him love me," Bernadette agrees.

"My mother was very controlling. Sheldon made me more confident. And I finally stood up for myself against my mother. She didn't like that. I think she mostly hated the fact there was someone else in my world. She tried separating us but it never stuck. Sheldon would scale our trellis to get to me if he had to. Eventually she just gave in, but she had very strict rules," Amy says taking the bottle from Bernadette and taking another swig gearing up for the rest of her story.

"Sheldon climbed up to a second story for you? Like Romeo and Juliet! That's so romantic, he must really love you alot," Penny says a bit envious.

Amy rolls her eyes at the comparison. "He does," She sighs. "I don't know where I would be without him. Sometimes I wonder if I would still be alive."

"You wouldn't die without him," Bernadette tells her.

"Listen to the rest of my story then be the judge of that," Amy says sighing before continuing. "As time went on my mother started getting odder. Making me sing hymns with her to cleanse my sins. I had to get on my knees and pray while kneeling in grits. I still have scars on my knees from where they cut into me like glass," Amy says touching her knee nervously.

"Is that why you always wear tights?" Bernadette asks and Amy nods.

"The physical abuse started escalating. One time she slapped me for being impertinent to her. Then she overheard me on the phone talking to Sheldon. She heard that we had slept together and she lost it. A lot of the details are hazy now but I remember her knocking me over the head. Then she locked me in a closet. I was locked in there for almost seventy two hours. Sheldon got worried when he didn't hear from me. He broke into our house and found me. Sheldon drove me to the hospital and I was in there a few days," Amy says in a flat voice. The only way she can tell the story is

"Amy that's terrible," Bernadette sympathetically.

"Did they take you away from your mom?" Penny asks curiously.

"They did, I lived with Sheldon's grandmother for awhile. Then after my hearing where my mother agreed to a plea deal. The judge told us that since I was still a minor and my mother had not been charged she still had custody of me. If she wanted to she could take me out of state. I could try and get emancipated so I could make my own decisions but that takes awhile. So Sheldon suggested we get married, once you're married you're legally emancipated from for parents. So that's what we did," Amy finishes.

"That's an intense story," Penny says taking a swig of tequila.

"You don't regret getting married so young? There are so many experiences you missed out on," Bernadette asks.

"I love Sheldon, I know he is the only one I will ever love," Amy says confidently. "It would have happened eventually but we just had to move it up."

"You know what Amy?" Penny says standing up. "Your story inspired me."

"To do what?" Amy asks confused.

"To go talk to Leonard and tell him how I feel!" Penny slurs. "What do you think the boys are doing?"

"They said that they were going to play video games at Sheldon and Leonard's," Bernadette says looking up at Penny.

"Come on then! Let's go!" Penny says charging out of the room. Then charging back in and grabbing the bottle and wrapping it in her shirt. "We might need this!" She says before walking back out.

"Should we follow her?" Amy asks worriedly.

"We better, I don't even think she knows how to get there," Bernadette sighs as they both get to their feet and stumble a bit to follow Penny.

"Do you think the boys want us to come over?" Amy asks nervously. Sheldon usually didn't like her hanging around with his friends. Sheldon liked to keep things separate.

"Ready or not here we come!" Bernadette says giggling.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The guys are all sitting on the floor playing Dungeons and Dragons. It is the first time they have all gathered together to play it in a while. Raj is happy to have his friends all to himself. The other guys have been so tied up in their women he has been ignored. Leonard is the dungeon master and Sheldon finds him lacking. He keeps making snarky comments about his choices and rolling his eyes.

"Can you stop that?" Leonard snaps at him after Sheldon huffs about Leonard's move. "I am not that bad."

"Amy makes a better dungeon master than you," Sheldon tells him. "And she always wants to play as a unicorn!" He huffs but smiles slightly.

"Amy plays D&D?" Raj asks surprised.

"Yes, we share many of each other's interests," Sheldon tells him. "I had to spend a lot of time explaining the rules to her. Once she got it she really started enjoying it. Sometimes we use it as foreplay."

"Foreplay… As in the prelude to sex?" Leonard clarifies.

"Foreplay is defined as action or behavior that precedes an event. Which could include any number of events. However in this case, yes, I am speaking about carnal relations," Sheldon says nonchalantly, not noticing the awed looks from his friends.

"So Sheldon tell me something?" Howard asks.

"What?" Sheldon asks shaking the dice in his hand.

"Is Amy a real girl, or did you make her in a lab? Because I have never met a girl who will dress up as a superhero and play dungeons and dragons. At least not a real girl," He jokes, but is half serious she seemed unreal.

"I assure you Amy is a real girl. However, if I had made something in a lab. It would have been a Griffin not a girl," Sheldon says making his move.

"Why would you make a griffin?" Leonard asks him.

"Why wouldn't I? An animal with the head of a lion and the body of an eagle? Who could have quickly dispatched my tormentors. What could a girl do?" Sheldon asks incredulously.

"I could think of a few things..." Raj says wistfully.

"A griffin could turn on you and kill you! A girl would never do that," Howard exclaims. "Not that I need to make a girl anymore, now that I have Bernadette.

"I know a few girls who could cut you worse than a griffin," Leonard says drily.

"Uh-oh what's going on with Leslie?" Howard's asks shaking the dice.

"I thought you guys were sucking face?" Raj asks.

"We are, but that's all she wants. I want more than just that," Leonard says annoyed.

"You mean you want all the goodies," Raj giggles taking the dice and shaking them.

"No! I mean I want a girlfriend. I want someone to dress up with me and go to parties. I want to teach someone the rules to dungeons and dragons," Leonard admits he kinda wants what Sheldon has. He knows Amy isn't just his wife. She's his best friend.

"I want to play a game of dungeons and dragons without clucking like a bunch of hens. Honestly! Amy can play the game with a lot less useless chatter as well," Sheldon says looking around at his friends.

"Maybe because her mouth is occupied elsewhere?" Howard laughs and Sheldon glares at him and opens his mouth to give a retort when they hear loud banging at the door.

"Who could that be? Are you expecting anyone?" Leonard asks Sheldon confused since all his friends were here.

"Not at this hour," Sheldon says rolling the dice.

"Let us in!" Bernadette yells.

"It's your girlfriends! Well two girlfriends and one friend. Penny is here too," Amy says a little slurred.

"You're Sheldon's wife!" Bernadette points out giggling.

"Shh! Not everyone knows that," They hear Amy admonish her and then Bernadette yell.

"Ouch that hurt Amy!" Bernadette glares rubbing her arm.

"Let them in," Sheldon demands. "Before they start a catfight in the hallway!"

"What I wouldn't give to see that," Howard says and Sheldon rolls his eyes.

Leonard gets up and opens the door. Finding three tipsy girls standing in front of him posed like Charlie's Angels. He can't help but laugh at them. Penny is in the middle shooting at his heart with her fingers. She is flanked on either side by Amy and Bernadette who look wobbly in their poses.

"What's this?" He laughs as they barge inside.

"We're here to rescue you from boredom," Amy announces settling on the floor next to Sheldon kissing his cheek in greeting.

"Normally I would inform you that D&D is anything but boring. Yet with Leonard as dungeon master tonight your appearance is a welcome distraction from this tedium," Sheldon tells her with a smile.

"D&D? I wouldn't mind playing D&D with you guys," Amy says. Raj starts giggling and whispers into Howard's ear. Howard starts laughing to and Amy eyes them with suspicion.

"What are you two giggling at?" She demands.

"Nothing, just that Raj is sure that you would love to play D&D with Sheldon," Howard giggles and Amy looks at him shocked.

"Sheldon what have you been telling them?" Amy asks and he looks at her and shrugs his shoulders.

"That we sometimes use D&D as foreplay technique," Sheldon says matter-of-factly. "I wasn't aware that was a secret. Besides according to these guys you should be very proud of it. Apparently it is a quality they admire in a woman," Amy blushes pleased. She wants to be mad at him but she did just brag about his endowment to her friends so she let's it slide.

"You still can't talk in front of girls Raj?" Bernadette asks and Raj shakes his head sadly. "I thought I had helped with that a little?"

"Are you kidding?" Howard exclaims. "Raj took to carrying around a flask he was drinking so much."

"Well I've got something that will fix that!" Penny says proudly pulling out the tequila.

"Alcohol in the dorm room? That is clearly on my list of forbidden things." Sheldon says pointing to a list on the wall. After George brought beer into the dorm he made said list the next day.

"You have a posted list of forbidden items?" Penny snorts derisively and takes a sip from the bottle and hands it to Raj.

"How about this Sheldon? You and I will roll the dice. If I win you have to take a shot and we get to stay and play. If you win we take our bottle and go home and let you play your game in peace," Amy says raising her eyebrows at him he looks at her through his lashes in a heated glance.

"Alcohol and now gambling? Who would have known my wife was one of the bad girls my mother warned me I would encounter in California?" He says in a deep bedroom voice that makes Penny and Bernadette take notice. This was a side of Sheldon they had not gotten to see yet. They are starting to see the appeal he has to Amy. "I suppose I will play your little game," He says. Amy hands him the dice.

"You know the rules," She purrs and the guys feel like they are witnessing their D&D foreplay firsthand. Sheldon rolls the dice and looks at her suggestively. "That doesn't mean you won yet," She tells him and he hands her the dice and crosses his arms smugly.

"I'd like to see you beat it," He tells her and no one else can tell what the rules of their little game are but they are on the edge of their seats. All of them rooting for Amy to win. Amy shakes her dice and blows on them throwing them on the ground. Then she looks at Sheldon very pleased with herself.

"Who won?" Leonard ask confused.

"Give me the damn bottle," Sheldon demands. "Just one shot and you teach your cohorts the rules and you better hope they can keep up!" Sheldon says gruffly.

"Yay! Girls rule!" Penny squeals handing Sheldon the bottle. "You're about to get your asses kicked."

"We'll see about that," Sheldon says as he takes a drink of the burning liquid.


	15. Chapter 15

**A big thanks to by bestie beta for all her help! I hope ya'll like this one. I watched youtube videos on D &D for you. And read two wikipedia pages about it. So please be gentle I tried.**

Leonard couldn't believe what this was actually happening. The girl who had been haunting his thoughts for months was in his dorm. Playing Dungeons and Dragons. Actually enjoying herself maybe it was the bag of liquor she and Bernadette had run back to their dorm to get. The bag that Penny referred to as her magic potion bag filled with phoenix down. When Leonard voiced his admiration that she knew that term. Penny told them that her brother used to play Final Fantasy. Penny was the perfect woman, until he thought to hard about the torture she had put him through. Loving Penny had literally almost killed him. Leonard was not going to let her beauty win him over again. She had put him through hell and back and he would not allow himself to be so easily won back over.

Still Leonard had never had fun doing something he liked with girls before now. They have been paying for a while are getting closer to the end of the quest. He doesn't want this to end and he keeps trying to find ways to prolong the campaign. Leonard watches her fascinated as she shakes the dice with glee and throws them down.

"Bam! Take that!" She yells.

"Okay, Penny your paladin approaches the gate. On the other side you hear growling. What do, you do?" Leonard asks staring at her face screwed in concentration. Thinking how stunning she was, and losing track of his thoughts.

"I storm the gate!" Penny says throwing her hands up in the air. Leonard grabs the dice, shakes them and throws them down.

"The gate holds fast," Leonard tells her.

"Dammit!" Penny swears.

"Okay, Amy your cleric approaches the gate," Leonard says. Amy cast her die.

"I cast a revealing spell to see what's on the other side of the gate," Amy says looking at Sheldon who nods at her. Leonard rolls the dice.

"The sound is a bunch of puppies," Leonard says searching for ways to keep the game going.

"Puppies? Honestly Leonard! Puppies!" Sheldon says shaking his head disgusted. "What next we are going to be attacked by a litter of kittens?" Sheldon huffs.

"Fine! Sheldon what do you do next?" Leonard whines.

"My rogue elf scales the wall to see for himself what is on the other side. Sensing a plot is afoot and having no truck in plots," Leonard rolls the dice and his eyes.

"Your elf discovers a two headed dragon on the other side guarding a gold gilded chest," Leonard says reluctantly.

"That's what we've been looking for!" Bernadette squeals. "My barbarian storms the gate again!" Leonard rolls the dice.

"Your barbarian gets into the stronghold," Leonard tells her.

"Yes!" Bernadette says clapping her hands.

"My ranger follows her and wields his sword at the dragon," Howard says.

"Your ranger chops off one of the heads of the dragon," Leonard says.

"My bard follows and fortifies Howard's sword making it harder!" Raj gets a few weird looks but he doesn't notice.

"My paladin storms in and swings her sword at the other head!" Penny yells and pained Leonard rolls the dice knowing the game is over now.

"The dragon is defeated and the quest is won," Leonard says sadly.

"We did it!" Everyone cheers.

"Yay!" Leonard says half heartedly.

"Okay new game!" Bernadette announces taking another bottle from the bag. "We were playing this in our dorm and I really want to finish."

"Another game? It's midnight already!" Sheldon protests.

"Come on Sheldon it will be fun," Amy begs pulling out her pouty lip and puppy dog look he finds hard to resist.

"Fine! What game were you playing before you drunkenly made your way over here?" Sheldon relents and Amy beams at him.

"Truth or consequences! If you get asked a question you can either answer it truthfully or take a drink and lose a turn," Penny says shaking the bottle.

"Oh dear lord!" Sheldon huffs crossing his arms. "Two things I live for, candor and alcohol."

"I'm in!" Raj says excitedly.

"Me too!" Howard agrees.

"Let's do it!" Leonard says.

"Amy, are you really going to play this?" Sheldon asks Amy shocked.

"Why not? It's fun Sheldon," Amy says and he looks at her hard with a clenched jaw.

"You owe me!" He says finally.

"Yay! Let's play!" Amy yells before kissing Sheldon on the lips. Making him blush embarrassed by the public display.

"Sheldon, since you don't want to play you get to go first," Bernadette tells him. "Ask anyone a question, if they don't want to answer then they can take a drink."

"Alright, Penny," Sheldon says.

"Oh jeez!" Penny sighs whatever he has to ask her she doesn't want to answer. Even though she had seen a new side to him today. Something about him creeped her out.

"What is the principle of superposition?" Sheldon asks her staring at her with his eyebrows raised. Penny raises hers back and brings the bottle to her lips and takes a sip.

"Oh come on a kindergartener could answer that! It states that the displacement of a medium caused by two or more waves is the algebraic sum of the displacements of the individual waves," He says in exasperation.

"Sheldon you're supposed to ask a personal question," Amy whispers to him.

"Oh? What fun is there in that?" He asks.

"So you can get to know us silly!" Bernadette tells him. "You're up again."

"Leonard how many pairs of underpants do you own?" He asks seriously.

"Sheldon!" Amy sighs shaking her head.

"What that's the most personal question I can think of," He says confused.

"Ten," Leonard answers. "My turn, Amy… How many frogs did you have to kiss before you decided Sheldon was your prince?" He asks only half joking.

"Zero, I got my prince on the first try!" She says looking up at Sheldon sappily and he grins down at her.

"We were both untainted when we met," Sheldon says with his eyes trained on Amy. "Then we tainted each other," He says with a smirk.

"Gross!" Howard says making them glare at him. "Your turn Amy," Still mad at his comment Amy turns her eyes on Howard and grins.

"Howard in your opinion is having intercourse with a second cousin incest?" Amy asks smirking remembering what Bernadette told her.

"No, it's not, second cousins don't count," Howard says awkwardly wondering if it was Sheldon or Bernadette who told her.

"Sheldon," Howards starts.

"I've already had a turn," Sheldon reminds him.

"No limit on turns!" Bernadette chirps.

"What is the name of that girl who keeps coming around at lunch? Buying you food and asking to pick your brain? The tall, leggy redhead?" Howard asks smugly. Unfazed Sheldon begins to answer but a very ruffled Amy interrupts.

"What leggy redheads are buying you lunch?" Amy demands glaring between Howard and Sheldon.

"Calm your taters!" Sheldon says parroting one of his mother's favorite phrases.

"My taters are not calm! You won't let me eat lunch with you except on Fridays. Yet some other girl, can?" Amy demands and Leonard jumps in to Sheldon's rescue.

"Amy it's not like he invited her. The girl just showed up one day last week gushing about his theorem. Then he told her he would only talk about it if she brought him soft serve ice cream with chocolate sprinkles. All week she has exchanged desserts for information. This ding dong is totally oblivious that she is flirting with him," Leonard tells her.

"Oh, that's not that bad, a girl is just plying him with sweets as she comes onto my sweet babboo. Why should that bother me?" Amy says sarcastically crossing her arms angrily.

"Now I see why my father took up drinking," Sheldon says as he takes a bottle of whiskey off the floor and takes a swig. The sputters and coughs as he sets it back down. "However I don't see how he continued drinking," He says shaking his head. "Amy I love you, I would never do anything to jeopardise our relationship. I simply didn't understand this girl had motives other than physics and dessert. I only see you. I've only ever seen you," He tells her looking at her with soft eyes.

"I guess I know that. I can't help but worry though," Amy sighs. Sheldon takes her hand and twists her ring around her finger. "We made vows and I would never break them, ever," He promises never breaking eye contact.

The gang is surprised to hear Sheldon speak so warmly. Sometimes it was easy to forget they were even married since they wore no rings. Until Amy started wearing a green ring recently. No one really took notice of it, except for Dave. The girls figured it was a toy ring from a candy machine. The boys on the other hand took interest whispering amongst each other.

"Aww you guys are so cute it makes me sick!" Penny says taking a swig from a bottle. "Even you're fights are adorable. Okay new game! This one is causing too many fights."

"What do you want to change it to?" Bernadette asks tapping her chin.

"Truth or dare," Penny says confidently.

Penny finally had enough alcohol in her system to work up the courage to tell Leonard how she felt. She had wanted to do it during D&D but there had never been a good time. Now she was getting antsy, she wasn't one to dwell on her emotions. If she wanted something she reached out and grabbed it.

"I'll go first!" Raj says taking away her opportunity. "Bernadette truth or dare?" Wary of what he might dare her to do Bernadette decides truth will be the safer route.

"Truth," She answers nervously.

"Did both Howard and I have an equal chance of getting with you? Or were you just leading me on?" Raj asks and Bernadette gulps and takes a drink.

"Wrong game Bernadette!" Penny tells her. "You have to answer him or take his dare."

"Fine, initially I liked you both alot equally. Then it became clear that I only had romantic feelings for Howie. I never meant to lead you on. I just didn't want to hurt you," Raj considers her answer and accepts it.

"Thank you, I appreciate your honesty," He says softly with a sad smile.

"I love you as a friend though," Bernadette says sincerely. "Okay my turn, Amy truth or dare?"

"Let's do dare!" Amy says excited.

"I dare you to streak down the hall," Bernadette says and Amy makes a face.

"Streaking… I dunno…" Amy hedges.

"What's streaking?" Sheldon asks her.

"She wants me to run naked down the hall," Amy explains to him.

"Over my dead body!" Sheldon says angrily. "I'm sorry I know you're all for feminism and such but I don't want you bearing your body for all to see."

"Why? We've streaked together before?" Amy says innocently.

"I've never!" Sheldon begins indignantly.

"What about at the lake back in Texas when we were making love in the water. Then George stole our clothes and we had to run to the house naked?" Amy says raising her eyebrows and looking at him. The rest of the gang looks at them shocked. They did not seem the type to go skinny dipping.

"That was different and you know it," Sheldon tells her blushing and she giggles.

"I agree, Bernadette I'm going to have to go with truth," Amy says.

"That's okay we've already seen you naked anyways," Raj says giggling so hard he hiccups. Sheldon rolls his eyes at him and it's Amy's turn to blush.

"When did you see Amy naked?" Bernadette asks him.

"We walked in on them doing the nasty," Howard tells her wiggling his eyebrows.

"For two nerds you guys get it on all the time," Penny remarks impressed. Amy just shrugs trying not to laugh at her expression.

"What can I say? His genitals are a sight to behold and I can't keep my hands off of him," Amy says looking up at Sheldon and he looks pleased with himself.

"You two have shared enough tonight. Let someone else have a turn now," Bernadette says.

"Well it is my turn," Amy says looking around the room tapping her chin in thought. "Penny, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Penny says quickly not wanting an embarrassing weird question like Bernadette got earlier. Penny wasn't even sure what her areolas were. Just that you shouldn't be asked about their size.

"I dare you to kiss Leonard," Amy says winking at her not so subtly. The rest of the room woos in response. Penny wishes she could hug Amy right there. It was exactly the lead in she needed.

"I don't mind… Do you Leonard?" Penny asks coyly.

Penny is still sitting across from him and she watches as he shakes his head no. Getting up on her knees she leans over to Leonard arching her back. Leonard meets her halfway kissing her softly on the lips. That same tingle overtakes her body. The room seems to swirl around her as she parts her lips and kisses Leonard deeper. The room erupts into more woos and Leonard breaks away. Leaving Penny still on her knees in the middle of the room. Penny sits back on her legs and smiles at Leonard.

"Leonard, truth or dare?" She asks giddy.

"Truth," He says softly.

"Do you still want to date me?" She asks and instead of the answer she expects. Leonard runs his hand through his thick curls and looks flushed.

"I don't know? I would have to think about it," Leonard says nervously.

"Oh? Okay," Penny says shocked.

"I mean I will always have feelings for you obviously. It's just you put me through hell and back. Your boyfriend tried to throw me over a balcony. I thought I was going to die and you stayed with him. I just don't want to be hurt again," Leonard tells her honestly.

The room goes silent like the air is sucked right out of it. No one had expected Leonard to reject Penny. By the look on Penny's face rejection was not something she had dealt with very often. She blinks her eyes several times like she is trying to process the information.

"Look at that! It's almost one, we better go hit the hay," Howard says to break the tension as he gets up and stretches.

"It's so late you better just come stay with me Howie. Your mom will just think you stayed with the boys," Bernadette says getting up and linking her arm around Howard's.

"Then I am staying with you Sheldon. I am not going to be stuck in a room with them," Amy says knowing first hand how loud they are.

"That is fine with me. Unless Leonard has a problem with it?" Sheldon asks.

"No, it's fine," He grimaces. It would not be the first time that they slept together with him in the room. They never did anything sexual at least to his knowledge. Still the sound of her husky indecipherable words, punctuated by his deep rumblings afterwards set his teeth on edge. Even though they were whispering to each other it bothered him more than if they had been yelling. It was a kind of comfortable intimacy he longed for.

"I guess I will just go home," Penny says standing up and wobbling on her feet. "I'm not listening to them have sex all night."

"You've had more than anyone," Leonard protests. "Just stay with us tonight. I can sleep on the floor."

"Stay Penny, we can continue our sleepover!" Amy begs and Penny nods.

"Fine, only because I'm too drunk to drive," She admits sitting back down on a computer chair.

Howard and Bernadette say their goodbyes. Raj follows them out and heads back to his dorm. Feeling drunk and happy enough not to be jealous of Howard. When he gets to his dorm he finds a sock on the door. So he takes the pillow he has stashed in a box outside the door and a blanket and quickly falls asleep in the common room which is thankfully empty.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I wish you hadn't insisted Penny stay with us," Sheldon whispers to Amy as they lay together in his bed. Penny and Leonard aren't even in the room. Leonard had guided Penny down the hall to the showers.

"Oh, she won't bother you," Amy dismisses him. They had all slept in the same room when George and Missy were down. Amy didn't see how this was any different.

"It's not her I'm worried about," He says evasively then he takes her hand and guides it to the hard length pressing against his pajamas. Amy's eyes widen in surprise and she giggles as she strokes him playfully through the cloth.

"They're not in here now?" Amy purrs kissing him.

Sheldon reacts with fervor pulling her deeper into him. His mouth which is usually minty fresh, tastes spicy from the whiskey he drank. The change feels exciting and dangerous like they are playing different parts. Amy can tell he is a little tipsy, not drunk by any means but his guard is down. Allowing the more playful and reckless side of him to come out. Sheldon pulls away but keeps Amy tight against his body.

"They could come back any minute. Leonard I don't care about I have had to see him rolling around with Leslie enough to where payback is due. Penny however makes me nervous. I don't want her seeing or hearing anything," He huffs.

"We are having a sleepover with all the typical sleepover activities. How about we build a blanket fort around the bed? Then no one can see us. We already know how to be very quiet," Amy says hoping he says yes. Even if he says no she will find another way to be with him. Right now she is so keyed up there would be no denying her.

"Alright. My brother and sister never let me in their blanket forts," He agrees after mulling it over.

So they quickly work on setting up the fort by using the extra sheets Sheldon had for his bed tying them together and suspending them from the dorms low ceiling with pushpins. The end result is a canopy that hangs over their bed obscuring them completely. When Leonard and Penny walk back into the room they are very confused.

"What are you two doing?" Leonard asks the canopy of blankets. He is exhausted from the alcohol and events of the evening. He is not in the mood to deal with Sheldon and his idiosyncrasies right now.

"We built a blanket fort," Sheldon says poking his head out. Amy's head pops out beside his.

"You can only come in with the password," She giggles then their heads disappear back behind the sheets.

"Are they always this…" Penny starts and Leonard finishes for her as he takes off his glasses and shoes then turns off the light.

"Weird. Yes, I have never met two people more suited for each other, than those two," Leonard says grabbing a pillow from his bed and a blanket that is curled up on the end of the bed.

"Leonard, you don't have to sleep on the floor. We are two mature adults. We can handle sharing a bed together," She sighs.

Leonard gets into bed and curls up facing the wall. Penny climbs in behind him facing the blanket structure. The blankets are still, and it is quiet in the room. If two people went to the trouble of building a blanket fort. Then they were certainly doing it in the fort. Especially knowing what she found out about them tonight. In spite of their straight laced personas they were a pair of stone cold freaks. Even though she could not tell. Feeling voyeuristic and jealous staring at the fabric walls she turns to face Leonard. His curly head deliberately not facing her. Penny wraps her arms around him and he tenses then relaxes into her. Yet he does not turn around to face her and soon she's fast asleep.

Sheldon and Amy are practiced in the art of kissing quietly. Between clandestine meetings in both his and her mother's houses they had perfected it to a science. In the fort their mouths move in synchronization. Their lips gliding together, their tongues softly teasing. Amy is laying on top of him. The t-shirt she borrowed from him for nightwear pulled up over her back as his eager hands rove her flesh finally resting on her backside. They could make love just like this. Softly, sweetly, and so quietly no one would ever notice. They had made love like this before.

Yet Amy is still bothered by several things. First by what Penny had said earlier. How shocked she had been that just because they were academics that made them boring or frigid. Then by the mention of Sheldon's mystery lunch friend. Amy knows that he is telling her the truth about her. Still she feels the need to mark him. Stake her claim on his body so that there is no mistaking who he belongs too. Moving downwards she plants soft kisses on his jaw. Then latches onto his neck like a vampire. Sheldon tips his head back to allow her better access as she marks his neck with an angry red mark. Once she makes her mark she moves just below. It so the mark covers his neck from the edge of his jaw to the top of his shoulder. In the morning he will be mad, right now he is very willing.

The hickeys are just the start. Amy wants to see his face contorted with desire for her like a palpable ache. What she is about to do to him she knows he can't help but make noise during. Amy slides down his body pulling his pajamas down as she goes. Freeing him slowly, taking her time and enjoying the view. Amy hated to admit how much her mind wandered to him and his assets during the day. She wonders if he does the same, lose his place in class thinking of what's under her sweater. Amy starts stroking him gently before sweeping her tongue along the tip. He gasps as she slowly takes him inside her mouth. He's too large to fit all of him at once. Working up and down running her tongue along the tip and down the shaft she leaves him gasping and quivering, struggling not to call out in pleasure.

"We're supposed to be quiet," He reminds her sitting up on his elbows and looking down at her.

"You're the one being loud," She reminds him holding eye contact as she fits him in her mouth again and hums around him. The vibration sensation is too much. Sheldon growls and knocks her backwards making her giggle.

Sheldon fits his body between her legs, Amy knows what's coming next. Sheldon is big into the concept of reciprocity. He starts by tugging her panties off like he is unwrapping a gift. His head ducks down and he starts to kiss her like he had her mouth earlier. Softly, his mouth gliding over her sensitive flesh, his tongue swirling in the exact spot. Now it is she who is struggling not to call out. Sheldon sucks the sensitive nub into his mouth and the pleasure is so intense that she feels like she's floating above herself. Seeing stars as his tongue soothes the places he has just nibbled. When her body starts quaking with pleasure he moves up her body. Wrapping her legs around his waist as he thrusts inside her, quickly setting off another wave of pleasure. He kisses her deeply to muffle her cries as he moves deeper.

Sheldon gathers Amy up not breaking their connection and sits up as she straddles his lap. Her fingers fumbling with the buttons of his pajama top as he pulls off the t-shirt she is wearing. Both desperate for contact with each others skin. Amy arches her back and Sheldon buries his face in her breasts. Nibbling and sucking her tender flesh until a love bite blooms on her skin. Then he concentrates on the other so that she is dualy marked by him. So he did know what she was playing at earlier. He looks up at her with a cocky smirk, like he expects her to protest. Amy doesn't mind being marked by him, they are each others and no one else's.

All pretenses of staying quiet have been abandoned as they move together. Sheldon is close so he reaches between them circling her bundle of nerves. As they reach their climax together Amy kisses him to keep quiet but grabs onto the canopy above them for support. Forgetting that it's only attached loosely with pushpins. The structure collapses just as they do. Laughing into the sheets that are covering them. Amy pops her head out from the sheets and looks at the clock it is almost 2:30 in the morning. Way past his normal bedtime. Then she looks at the now visible bed across from them. If Penny and Leonard were disturbed by them they are doing a good job of covering it. They are both facing the wall and appear to be deep asleep.

"Good, they are asleep," Amy says to Sheldon but he is already drifting off.

"Good for them," He mumbles sleepily as Amy lays her head on his chest and drifts off both still naked but too exhausted to care.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Penny wakes up in the morning she can't help but notice several things that are unusual for her. One she was the first one in the room awake. Two she had slept on the bed next to a guys she liked and hadn't had sex with him. Feeling very proud of herself she tries to get up without waking anyone else up. Not wanting to talk to Leonard after his rejection. Or to have to look Amy and Sheldon in the eye. After hearing them last night she doesn't know if she can do it without blushing.

As she gets up and grabs her shoes Amy wakes up and signals for her to wait for her. Penny stands awkwardly by the door as Amy searches for her shirt and panties amongst the tangle of sheets. Amy tugs the items on along with her skirt that is folded neatly on a footlocker at the end of the bed. Amy grabs the rest of her clothes and her they walk out the door together as quietly as they can as to not wake the boys.

"Sheldon is a grump when he doesn't get enough sleep. Better to leave now than face his wrath," Amy says as they walk down the hall together.

"I wonder why he didn't get enough sleep?" Penny says sweetly tapping her chin. Amy blushes furiously catching her drift.

"You heard us?" She asks meekly.

"Sweetie, I think the whole hall heard you," Penny teases her.

"What can I say? The man is a genius," Amy says and Penny tries not to look grossed out. Though she has to admit that when she first heard Amy talk about their relationship she didn't see the appeal. Scheduled phone calls and date nights wasn't her idea of romance. Obviously it worked for them. "Penny may I say something? I don't want to overstep my boundries," She asks cautiously.

"Sure, I would say after last night we are pretty close," Penny jokes.

"Don't give up on Leonard. He wasn't rejecting you. He has just been burned so much, he is scared to try," Amy says and Penny smiles at her.

"Don't give up, huh?" She asks. "Like pursue him?"

"Exactly! Leonard needs to feel desired. He also needs to know he can trust you again. Woo the pants off of him. If you really have feelings for him then he is worth the work," Amy tells her.

"I've never had to woo a guy before. I'm usually the one being wooed. I don't know where I would even start," Penny says as they reach her car.

"You're a smart girl. You'll figure it out," Amy says patting her back. "See ya later," She says as she walks towards her dorm.

"I am a smart girl," Penny says as she drives home a plan already formulating in her head.

 **Tell be what you thought and leave me a review! Voting still going on in Forum awards go vote! Link to voting in my bio on IG.**

 **Next chapter we are trying simething different. POV from an unexpected character.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A bit of a departure from the norm for a chapter. A big thanks to cutelittlelumpofwool82 for being my bestie beta.**

Ramona loves to make lists. A fresh check in her notebook next to a completed item is the most beautiful sight to her. In this book she has her to do lists separated. First she looks at to do today.

Monday To-Do

Turn in applied physics paper.

Ask TA about extra credit assignment.

Bring Sheldon Cooper rice krispie treat.

After the last item on the list she consults her list of his prefered desserts to make sure she had it right. She knew she did but she was proud of the list anyways.

Sheldon Cooper desserts

Monday- Rice Krispie treat

Tuesday- Soft serve ice cream/chocolate jimmies (not rainbow sprinkles)

Wednesday- Lime Jell-o (no red) whipped cream- abort if it has fruit suspended inside.

Thursday- Brownie.

Friday- Unable to locate Sheldon. Ramona frowns at the last item. Two Fridays in a row he was MIA. When normally he was like clockwork in the same spot at the same time. It made her wonder if on Fridays he deviated from his norm and he was in the right spot but she wasn't.

It had been two weeks of buying him desserts in exchange for picking his brain. Finally she felt like she was getting somewhere with the enigmatic Sheldon Cooper. Just getting close enough to speak with him had been a coup. Sheldon was notoriously reclusive. A rockstar in the physics world and light years ahead of his peers. In his freshman year he was working on things she could only hope to be working on as a grad student. Thinking of grad school made her switch to the back of the book. To the section devoted to her long term goals.

Long Term Goals

Get into Caltech. (The check next to that still made her heart swell.)

Grad School. (CalTech, UCLA)

Become Physicist.

Write book.

Win Nobel Prize.

Win Sheldon Cooper's affection.

Ramona even rolls her eyes at the newly added last item. She came from a family of high achieving women. Her mother had taught her do for herself and that she did not need a man to validate herself. Still she could not deny her attraction to him. An attraction that started before she even laid eyes on him. When all he was was whispers about a Freshman that could figure out the math some Professors struggled with.

Then a few weeks ago she walked into Professor Carricks classroom. There was a sprawling equation written on the board. A tall slim boy was leaning against the desk staring at the board. Tapping the dry erase marker against his chin. Mumbling to himself. He looked tired and rumpled like he needed a good night sleep. Even sleepy she thought he was handsome with messy hair and five o'clock shadow. The Professor explained this was his star pupil Sheldon Cooper. That he was working on an equation and would be using the room until it was done. So instead of using his whiteboard he would be showing the class slides.

Ramona couldn't help thinking he could benefit from the help of her organizational skills. That she could put him on a schedule which would maximise his time. All weekend long she thought about him. Going as far as to write up a schedule that offered him the most study time while still allowing for him to sleep and eat. When she went on Monday to talk to him, he was gone and the equation had been solved. Still she couldn't get him out of her mind. Sheldon Cooper met every requirement on her list of the perfect man.

The Perfect Guy

Tall (at least taller than her)

High IQ (Sheldon was a genius)

High achieving

Handsome (Least important on her list.)

The feeling was starting to develop from concern for his welfare into a full blown crush. After she started bringing him desserts in exchange for his knowledge. Ramona found him bright, humorous, and handsome. He was a little arrogant but that only made him more attractive to her. If anyone had the right to be arrogant it was him. After all he was a freshman who was getting his work published in a national journal. Something most of them could only dream of once they were well into their careers.

In her head she started planning their life together. They would be husband and wife physicists. Together they would create the Cooper-Nowitski theorem. They would win the nobel prize together. In their acceptance speech they would thank each other. The whole crowd would let out an aww.

Of course they wouldn't get married until after college. Then they would start grad school. They would have two children. A boy and a girl who would have both their height and good bone structure. The girl would have her strawberry blonde hair and the boy his dark hair. Her roommate made fun of her when she told her. Telling her that there was just some things in life that you couldn't plan for. Ramona disagreed, there was nothing in life that a little extra planning did not improve.

It all seemed so clear in her head, that it seemed like destiny. If she believed in destiny which she did not. Ramona believed in setting goals and working hard until she achieved them. On her list of long term goals Sheldon Cooper was her next achievable goal.

When Ramona walks into the cafeteria she sees Sheldon sitting with his friends. She wrinkles her nose in disgust. Once they started dating officially they would be one of the first things to go. Ramona opens her notebook and checks the list she made about it.

Small Improvements To Sheldon

Get rid of annoying friends. His immature friends were holding him back. He need to associate with people on his level.

Change his attire. Khakis and superhero t-shirts were not the attire of an accomplished man. When she and her roommate Lucy were at the mall yesterday. She had picked him out an entire new wardrobe from The Gap and Express. All polos, button downs, and woolen sweaters. In colors of royal blue and emerald green, colors that would make his eyes pop and brighten his skin. The kind of clothes you think of when you think of an academic. Much better than the orange superhero shirt he was wearing today that washed him out and made him look like he was twelve. At the mall she had picked out a pale blue button down and a pair of gray slacks that would look amazing on him. She had almost bought the outfit. Then stopped in the checkout line. It was too soon.

Eating habits. Ramona shakes her head at the lump of carbohydrates and sugar she is holding in her hand. Sheldon needed food that would nourish him and feed his brain. Food like salmon and leafy greens. What he ate now was pure junk.

All that would change soon, she assured herself. She was trying not to be impatient. Even if she was mildly horrified that he had not asked her on an official date yet. Or even into his dorm for a study date. Most boys would have already asked her out. Ramona had decided that today she would nudge him a little harder. Maybe she was not being clear enough in her intentions.

When she sits down she hands him his rice krispie treat. He doesn't even look up at her when she puts it next to him. Or make any move to grab it or thank her. Ramona looks at him in annoyance and notices his neck. There is a red and purple mark spanning from the edge of his jaw to just where his shirt collar hits. Concern over rides her annoyance maybe he was being rude because he was hurt or sick.

"Sheldon! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" She asks touching the spot on his neck. His recoil from her fingers hurts as bad as if he had slapped her in the face.

"He didn't sound like he was being hurt when it happened," His friend Leonard says smirking at him. Ramona looks at the wound again and colors. It is a hickey, of course it's plain to her now.

What was he thinking getting a hickey? Ramona is hurt and disappointed. In her mind they were as good as dating. The mark makes her feel like she has been cheated on. Sheldon should be spending his weekends working on solving the mysteries of the world. Not hooking up with random floozies. Were there other girls plying him with sweets? Was she just some kind of physics groupie to him. She hopes it's just a one time thing, and decided to forgive his transgression until he tells Leonard.

"Perhaps you are so concerned with the noises in my bed because yours was so silent," Sheldon tells Leonard. The other boys at the table whoop and laugh.

"Take him to the burn unit!" Howard declares.

Ramona wants more information, she had assumed Sheldon was a virgin. That their first time would be together. She had decided that she would reward him with her flower when his first paper was published. Now she finds out he may of had a girl in his bed this weekend.

"Sheldon I don't think it was wise for you to allow some girl to do this to you. You have an interview next week with that journal!" Ramona says crossly he looks at her like she has two heads. The look of anger on his face makes her back away from him. Her back hitting another body when she leans away.

"Well it wasn't just some girl," She hears a voice say behind her.

Sheldon's eyes soften and his face changes from pure anger to one of adoration. Sheldon didn't smile much. His face was normally assembled into one of studious seriousness. Once when she told him his work was going to be as impactful as Tesla's he had given her a haughty smile. Which had been so rewarding she wished she had a picture of it. This smile changed his whole face, his eyes lit up and sparkled. She wishes that this look was for her, but he is looking behind her. Ramona turns around and comes face to face with the new harpist from her strings group.

"Amy! What are you doing here? I thought you normally had class during my lunch hour?" Sheldon asks her happily as she sits on his other side.

"I do, but class let out early so I decided to see what you were doing. Do you guys mind if I join you for what's left of your lunch?" She asks.

"Yes," Ramona mumbles to herself. Wondering how this interloper knew Sheldon. Why Sheldon seemed so affectionate with her. When she had been working on him for a week and couldn't even get barely a smile from him.

"Not at all," Sheldon tells her. Swiveling in his chair to face her. So that all Ramona can see is his broad shoulders. "Have you had a chance to eat yet?" He asks her.

"No, I came straight here," Amy tells him. "I'm starving though. All I had for breakfast was tea."

"Amy, I've told you that you need to eat in the mornings. Don't you still have those cereal bars?" Sheldon asks her concerned. This makes Ramona more jealous than the hickey.

"I know! I ran out of bars and time this morning. Don't worry I'll eat later," She tells him as she brushes a crumb off his chin.

"Here, you can have this if you like," Sheldon tells her grabbing the rice krispie treat and handing it to her. Ramona opens her mouth to protest and then shuts it again. How dare he give that away!

"So Amy… You talk to Penny lately?" Leonard asks her shyly.

"As a matter of fact I have," Amy says, leaning across the table and taking a bite of the treat and taking a sip of Sheldon's milk. Ramona swears she is looking her dead in the eyes out of spite as she does it. "She says Saturday was the best night of sleep she had in long time. And the best time she had in bed with a boy with her clothes still on."

"Really? I am surprised she got any sleep at all with you two," Leonard teases her. Making Amy blush and Ramona gasp.

"Ignore him Amy, he's just jealous that he was the one with his clothes on while ours were off," He tells her and she swats him playfully.

"Sheldon! That's not polite conversation for the lunch table… And mixed company," Amy tells him eying the redhead.

Ramona turns an ugly shade of purple. This was the hickey giver and more. With a white hot flash of hatred she realizes that this was where he was on Fridays. That he ate lunches just with her. If that didn't make her mad enough. Amy had been in his bed this weekend distracting him from his work. For a girl who acted like she liked him she didn't care about his academics at all. This girl was about to get a piece of her mind. Ramona opens her mouth but before she can say anything Amy looks at her watch and pops up.

"Look at the time! I promised Bernadette I would meet her at the labs. By the way Howard. If she doesn't see you today, she told me to give you this," Amy says blowing Howard a kiss which he dramatically catches. Making everyone at the table roll their eyes.

"What? That kiss is from Bernie. I might not be able to see her until tomorrow," Howard says defensively.

"I don't like you throwing your kisses around to other men," Sheldon tells her as she stands up. Standing up with her. The height difference between the two of them is comical. Amy barely squeaks past his elbows. Ramona thinks that she would be a much better physical match for him.

"Technically that was Bernadette's kiss," Amy reminds him. "If you are jealous though …" She says standing on her toes and kissing his cheek. It makes Ramona want to barf. Sheldon looks embarrassed by the kiss and it soothes her slightly.

'Oh look, how cute' She says mockingly in her head. 'She's so tiny she has to tiptoe to kiss you' She would never understand why tall guys did not just date tall girls. Everytime she met a guy who met her height requirement he liked some itty bitty girl.

"Let me walk with you. I'm finished here," Sheldon tells her grabbing his tray to throw away. Ramona watches their retreating figures. She is talking animatedly her hands flying as she talks. Sheldon is gazing down at her with a look of adoration. It makes Ramona's stomach hurt to watch so she turns around at the table.

The only thing left of his presence is the rice krispie treat with one giant bite out of it laying in the middle of the table. His three friends look at her with looks that are a mixture of pity and interest. If Ramona were friendly with them she would grill them for information about Amy. However she has done nothing but try and shut them out since she met them. The nicest of the three Leonard smiles at her condescendingly.

"Listen Ramona, is it?" He starts kindly.

"Shut up," She says stalking off tears stinging her eyes. She doesn't need the pity of the three stooges.

Ramona goes straight to her dorm room. Her roommate is in there laying on her bed studying, but she doesn't care. She kicks a stack of books sending them flying. She throws her bag into the scattered books, Then she let's out a shriek that makes people walking past the still open door peep their heads inside. Ramona slams the door on them. Then goes to her bed and buries her face in her pillow to let out another scream. Lucy was used to her tantrums. That is why they worked as roommates. Lucy understood sometimes Ramona was a little crazy and high strung. Ramona knew Lucy was a extremely shy and anxious. They balanced each other out well. Yin and yang, they even looked the part. As tall and fair as Ramona was Lucy was short and swarthy. So an unlikely alliance struck up between the two opposites.

"What happened?" Lucy asks worried. "Did your imaginary boyfriend break up with you?" She asks gently. When Ramona lifts her head off her pillow to glare at her she knows she hit the nail on the head.

"Sheldon wasn't imaginary. He is very real. He just didn't know we were dating yet," Ramona tells her.

"What happened? Did he find your notebook outlining the events of your wedding to him?" Lucy asks moving to her bed to pat her back.

"No! If he had I'm sure he would appreciate all the hard work I put into it," Ramona says and Lucy tries not to roll her eyes.

"Did he find out you were dating each other?" Lucy asks and Ramona sits up and hiccups.

"I found out he was dating someone else," Ramona sniffs.

"That's rough stuff. How did you find out?" Lucy asks.

"It was horrible Lucy! First when I sat down I discovered he had a huge hickey on his neck. Then his stupid friends tease him about having sex. Then this girl comes over and Sheldon looks at her all lovey dovey," Ramona tells Lucy.

"The same girl from the hickey and the sex?" Lucy asks.

"Obviously! Oh and get this he gives her the treat I brought for him. This girl takes one bite out of it then steals him away," Ramona huffs.

"You know what it sounds like to me?" Lucy says.

"What?" Ramona sighs.

"This girl heard about you eating lunch with her man and is staking her claim on him. Wouldn't you do the same if some other girl was sniffing around a guy you were dating?" Lucy says trying to get Ramona to understand it was time to back off.

"You're right! She might as well have lifted her leg and peed on him. I know what I have to do," Ramona says getting up.

"Leave him alone now that you know he is dating someone?" Lucy asks hopefully.

"No, I've got to stake a bigger claim. I've got to show her who he belongs with. They are just dating, it's not like they are married or something," Ramona says grabbing her notebook out of the bag she threw in her tantrum. She turns to a fresh page and writes.

How to win back Sheldon Cooper.

Get Amy out of picture.

"Ramona, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean you don't even know who this girl is," Lucy says recognizing the devious look on her friends face.

"Oh! I know exactly who she is and where to find her," Ramona says scribbling furiously in her book.

"Why don't I like the sound of this," Lucy moans.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day it takes all of Ramona's energy not to seek Sheldon out at lunch. If he was going to learn his lesson he would have to be without her for a few days. The day seems to crawl by as she waits for it to be time to go to her strings group. The plan in her head is to befriend the harp player. Find out everything she can about Sheldon then take him away from her. Right under her nose.

Ramona gets there extra early hoping to catch Amy before the others showed up. Leslie did not like a lot of chit chat and would stop, all conversations as soon as she arrived. Much to her disappointment there is someone already in the room. The tall bass player that Leslie had just recruited. If she wasn't already in love with Sheldon she might think that he was cute. Once Ramona had set her sights on someone she was a one man woman. Dave smiles at her as she walks in and begins setting up.

"Oh good someone else is here. Listen I was rather wondering if you didn't mind playing this along with me," He asks shyly handing her some sheet music. Ramona grabs it from him and shrugs. "Start from this verse," He says tapping the paper and Ramona begins playing along with him.

"Alright any special reason we are playing this song?" She asks curtly, not wanting this dopey giant to mess up her plan. Instead of answering her he begins singing in a beautiful tenor voice.

"Please forgive me

I know not what I do.

Please forgive me

I can't stop lovin' you

Don't deny me.

This pain I'm going through...

Please forgive me if I need you like I do.

Please believe me.

Every word I say is true...

Please forgive me

I can't stop loving you," Then he stops and looks at Ramona's impressed face sheepishly.

"Your voice is amazing, I wasn't expecting that," She admits.

"Given my immense size and instrument of choice most people take me for a bass or a baritone. It always surprises people when I open my mouth," Dave admits.

"Surprised in a good way I am sure. Who are you singing this for? Anyone special?" She asks wanting to help this gentle giant.

"Actually you might know her. It's the harpist. I took her out on a date and I'm afraid I was a bit forward with her. She took off telling me she had a boyfriend. But we were hitting it off so well before I wonder if she didn't make him up to scare me off. All I know is that I can't get her out of my head. I've thought of nothing but her since she left me high and dry," Dave admits sullenly.

'Oh, she has a boyfriend' Ramona thinks. 'She has my boyfriend!'

Ramona is sure her smile must look like the grinches in that old christmas cartoon. When she gets a wonderful awful idea. Plans for befriending Amy are forgotten. What a little hussy playing two guys at once. Ramona knew now that this guy was her ticket to Sheldon. She would help Dave win back Amy if it was the last thing she did.

"Let's sing it together," Ramona offers. Knowing he will be impressed by her soprano.

"So if you're feelin' lonely—don't

You're the only one I ever want.

I only wanna make it good

So if I love you a little more than I should… Please Forgive me," They sing together.

"We make beautiful music together," Dave tells her enchanted with the way their voices had weaved together in harmony.

"We do," Ramona agrees thinking of how beautiful it will be when she takes Sheldon from Amy.

 **I hope you enoyed this chapter. Don't worry though things go back to normal in the next chapter. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am sorry about this short filler chapter ya'll. Between finishing up the forum awards and some personal issues I did not have much time.**

 **Speaking of the awards thank you so much for voting this story best multi-chapter! Me best author, and The Superlative Chemistry best Shamy and best AU. It is surreal and I am over the moon about it.**

 **I could not have done it at all without my bestie beta cutelittlelumpofwool82. She is my sounding board for ideas, a muse for new ideas, she catches all my typos. Also she truly missed her calling in PR because without her I wouldn't have a clue about promoting the story.**

 **So thank you everyone for voting and for reading and I'll keep writing.**

Amy can't help but dwell on what Leonard said about the mysterious red head. She trusted Sheldon with all her heart. She just did not trust science groupies. Or that Sheldon would know how to deal with her on his own. Sheldon while brilliant was extremely naive about a lot of things. Amy could not help but imagine this girl leading Sheldon to the library for what she said was just a study session then taking advantage of him. She still remembers how her heart sank when Missy's friend Kimberly kissed him last summer. Sheldon was quick to admonish her though. Sheldon has never been with anyone but her. What if his scientific curiosity got peaked? Sure she had given him a hickey. Would that be enough to deter her? Or would she take that as a sign he was sexually active? When she told Bernadette about her mounting fears she thought her friend would tell her she was being crazy. Instead Bernadette was on her side.

"You need to gather information about her. See what her deal is," Bernadette tells her.

"How do I do that?" Amy asks.

"Ask his friends, spy on him, do whatever it takes," Bernadette tells her. "You also need to stake your claim on him publically."

"I gave him a giant hickey on his neck?" Amy offers and Bernadette taps her chin in thought.

"The hickey is a good start. You need to go bigger," Bernadette says.

"How much more claim on him? I gave him a hickey and I married him," Amy says confused.

"No one knows you're married! What you need to do is march in there during his lunch and kiss him right on the lips in front of her," She urges.

"I like the idea, but Sheldon eats when I have class. Also as much as he enjoys kissing privately. Sheldon hates public displays of affection. I run the risk of him publicly humiliating me instead of her," Amy says worried.

"Just leave class early. Tell the Professor you have period cramps or something. So don't kiss him. Just sit with him, the way Sheldon just looks at you will be enough to make any girl jealous," Bernadette teases.

"What do you mean by that?" Amy asks blushing.

"You know what I mean! Like this," Bernadette says looking at Amy with a huge fake smile and goo goo eyes. "Everytime you walk in a room he looks at you like he's seeing you for the first time. Like you are the only thing that makes him smile."

"He does?" Amy says shyly.

"Howard pointed it out to me. How he goes from looking like he has never laughed a day in his life. To looking like a lovesick idiot when he sees you. They call it his Amy face," Bernadette laughs.

"Amy face, that has a ring to it," Amy muses happily.

"And you have a ring on it! So go show this skank who is boss," Bernadette says slapping her back. "Oh and if you see Howie blow him a kiss for me. Our schedules are so busy I won't get to see him again until, Wednesday."

"I will!" Amy says determined marching out the door

"Then meet me in the labs and tell me everything!" Bernadette calls after het.

Amy almost loses her nerve. Amy goes to the cafeteria her feet dragging. There were so many factors at play. What if the girl was prettier than her?

What if she saw him making goo goo eyes at another girl? Or giving her that impressed face he made when she said something intelligent. She would be heartbroken.

Then as Amy makes her way to his table she sees her. With horror and interest she realizes that the girl is familiar to her. That she had seen her just last week at her strings group. The image of the girl giving her a haughty look. Almost daring her to ask to be included. Amy had disliked her then and the feeling only grows stronger as she sees her stroke Sheldon's neck. For a moment her heart plummets to her stomach. Until she sees Sheldon's immediate rebuff. Then she feels angry for a different reason. This girl is making her husband uncomfortable.

Amy waits watching for the right moment to swoop in. Given Sheldon's disinterest in her she might not have to at all. Still something is really rubbing her the wrong way and she marches over just in time to hear Ramona call her some girl. The look of horror on her face when Sheldon rounds on her was enough to cheer her up. Then her look of astonishment when Sheldon smiles up at her makes her heart soar. It went better than she ever hoped for. Sheldon giving her the food she had bought for him was just icing on the cake.

Sheldon walks her to the labs and surprises her by pulling her aside behind the doors and wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to give her a kiss. Public displays of affection were very rare from her husband.

"What was that for?" Amy asks him pleased.

"I know what you were doing back there," He says smiling down at her.

"I don't know what you mean," Amy says innocently.

"So you weren't checking out the redhead you were so concerned over?" He asks raising his eyebrows. Amy sucks her head shyly.

"Maybe just a little," Amy admits.

"And?" He asks.

"I shouldn't have been worried. It was clear you were not receptive to her advances. Which she was making by the way. She is not just in it for your sparkling conversation," Amy tells him and he nods in agreement.

"I am aware of that now and will take measures to prevent it in the future," Sheldon tells her. Giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sheldon there was one thing that did bother me though. She said you have an interview next week, but you never told me about any interview," Sheldon gulps and looks a little nervous. What Amy didn't know was it was his final interview about the summer program in Germany. He still wasn't ready to tell her about yet.

"I didn't tell her either, it's posted on my schedule online she must have checked. I've got to go now, but I'll message you later," He tells her quickly before kissing her one last time and leaving. Feeling much better she enters the lab to see Bernadette in a coat looking at some petri dishes. Bernadette is so engrossed in her task she does not notice Amy walk in. She jumps when Amy walks up behind her.

"Amy you scared me!" Bernadette says with her hand over her heart.

"I know it was pretty funny! What are you doing, that's got you so engrossed?" Amy asks looking over her shoulder.

"I'm experimenting with microorganisms for a biology paper. I find myself really enjoying it. It makes me feel like Lisa Simpson in that Treehouse of Horrors episode where she grew the tiny universe. You ever seen that one," Bernadette asks and Amy shakes her head no.

"My mother didn't let me watch The Simpsons. She thought Bart Simpson was the antichrist," Amy tells her.

"What did your mother approve of?" Bernadette asks rhetorically.

"Not much," Amy admits, then changes the subject. "But hey, microbiology is a field you could go into," She suggests.

"I just might. I love feeling like I'm growing a little tiny world," Bernadette says smiling then a shadow crosses her face. "That I could take out with my thumb if I wanted to!"

"You're a little scary sometimes. Anyone ever tell you that?" Amy laughs.

"Maybe a few. Speaking of a little scary. How did it go today?" Bernadette asks her.

"Very well actually. I think I laid my claim on him sufficiently. You should have seen the look on her face when I bit into the rice krispie treat she bought Sheldon which he then gave to me," Amy giggles.

"Nice touch! So what about this skank. What does she look like? Is she anyone we know?" Bernadette asks and Amy thinks.

"Well she's tall and slim with strawberry blonde hair. You probably won't know her. Oddly enough though I met her last week," Amy tells her.

"Really where?" Bernadette asks.

"That strings group I joined last week. She plays the viola. I didn't like her much then. And I certainly don't like her now," Amy tells her.

"The same group as your british boyfriend?" Bernadette asks. "This could get ugly fast," She warns.

"I told you nothing happened. I also told Sheldon all about Dave. So it's not like finding out would shock him," Amy says defensively.

"I don't know, if I were you, I wouldn't go back to that group," Bernadette says sagely.

"I need an extra curricular activity for my program. This group is perfect for it. I'm sure it will be fine," Amy tells her confidently.

"If you say so," Bernadette says uncertainly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Leonard is still rattled by his weekend. Kicking himself for not welcoming Penny back with open arms after sleeping with her beside him all night. He had forgotten how beautiful she was, how good she smelled. What was he thinking when he turned her down?

Then he remembers the months of torture she put him through. Standing in the middle of The Cheesecake Factory looking like a fool when she rejected him. Almost being thrown to his death over a balcony for kissing her. He didn't think that he could go through the pain again. Then he thinks about waking up in the middle of the night. Penny's head curled on his shoulder. The surge of love he felt for her that twisted in his gut.

It's all he can think about on Monday. When Leslie asks him if he wants to study he accepts. Hoping that she will distract him from his thoughts of Penny. Yet when they start kissing he can't get into it. Leslie is not the one he wants his lips to be on and it makes him feel guilty.

"Listen Leslie, I can't do this right now my head isn't in the right place," Leonard tells her after pulling away.

"Your head seems to be in the correct location," Leslie jokes tousling his hair and Leonard smiles.

"It's just that this weekend…" He starts when Sheldon walks in and rolls his eyes.

"Oh, she's here! I was hoping after reconnecting with Penny this weekend. This little tryst would have flamed out," Sheldon says going to sit at his computer desk.

"Penny? Who's Penny?" Leslie asks him and Leonard gulps.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. Before we started hanging out I had a relationship with a girl named Penny," Leonard says and Sheldon interrupts.

"You could hardly call it a relationship Leonard. You lost your virginity to her, proclaimed your love for her, then she dropped you like a hot potato," Sheldon explains.

"Anyways, this weekend Amy and her friend Bernadette brought Penny over with them. One thing lead to another and Penny asked me if I would like to rekindle our romantic relationship," Leonard explains.

"Then Leonard dropped her like a hot potato," Sheldon adds.

"Because of our history, I didn't want to be hurt again. Now I'm thinking I might be reconsidering her offer. I don't feel right being with you when I am thinking of her. Sorry," He says apologetically.

"No need to be sorry," Leslie says standing up and grabbing her bag. "We never put a clause of exclusivity into our relationship."

"Thank you for understanding," Leonard tells her and she smiles at him tightly.

"I understand perfectly," Leslie says gruffly before flouncing out.

"I think she took that pretty well," Leonard says.

"Good riddance," Sheldon snorts.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Amy is running uncharacteristically late as she makes her way to her strings group. Normally she prides herself on being prompt, but today she had her hand in too many fires. After meeting with two of her professors, finding a book in the library. Amy barely had time to eat before heading out. She hopes they haven't started without her. When she pushes through the doors she sees that they have started without her. They all stop playing and look at her.

"Look who decided to join us," Leslie says coldly.

"I'm so sorry, normally I am always early. I'm not too late though am I?" Amy says making her way to her harp.

"No, in fact we were just warming up a song just for you. I believe Dave has something he wants to say to you," Ramona says smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"A song for me?" Amy gulps instinctively knowing this was a bad idea. That Bernadette was right and she shouldn't have come back. Then as the song starts she knows Bernadette was right. They play through the song and the Dave looks at her hopefully.

"What do you say Amy? Will you give me a second chance?" He asks.

"I told you, I have a boyfriend," Amy reminds him.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you care much about being faithful," Leslie says snarkily.

"What do you mean by that?" Amy asks annoyed.

"Don't play innocent with me. I know that you tried to get Penny and Leonard back together. Probably just to get me back for what I said about Sheldon," Leslie tells her. "Setting him up with some bimbo from the Cheesecake Factory."

"You told me that you did not take your relationship with Leonard seriously. That I should treat my relationship with Sheldon the same way!" Amy says angrily.

"You knew that she was dating Sheldon! I have been telling you all about him and you never told me about her?" Ramona asks Leslie.

"Is that dumbass the brilliant handsome man you've been mooning over? If I'd have known it was him you were talking about I would have warned you off," Leslie tells her in disgust.

"I think I'll be going now," Amy says getting up.

"We're all going, this group is over," Leslie agrees packing up her stuff.

Before Amy can storm out of the room Ramona stops her grabbing her roughly by the elbow.

"I'm going to tell Sheldon about your little tryst with Dave," Ramona tells her smugly.

"Go ahead! He already knows," Amy says breaking away.

"You're just a hussy! Throwing your cat all around this school," Ramina screams after her. Amy just turns and gives her a evil look before bounding out the door. "I'll get you. You'll see," Ramona says staring after her.


	18. Chapter 18

**A big thank you to my brain twin cutelittlelumpofwool82 for helping with this chapter.**

The last thing Penny wants to be doing is be at The Cheesecake Factory. Tomorrow she has an audition for a national cat food commercial. What she needs to be doing is running lines and practicing. If she gets this one it will be enough money to pay her rent on a decent place for the next three months. However if she does not get it she still needs this job to pay her rent on her crappy place for the next three months. It is pretty dead even for a Tuesday night. Penny worries she won't even make enough in tips to pay for gas to get her home. So when two girls get seated in her section she turns up the charm hoping for a big pay out.

"Hi! My name is Penny and I will be your server tonight. Could I start…" She begins.

"Just waters," The girl with long curly brown hair interrupts rudely.

"We have a couple of great specials tonight…" Penny starts and the redhead glares at her and rolls her eyes.

"We'll just look at the menus, thank you," She says burying her nose in the menu shutting Penny out.

"I'll just get those waters and check on you in a few minutes then," Penny says offering a tight smile.

She knows that this table was already a lost cause. They were giving off a seriously bad vibe. Penny would be lucky if they even ordered anything. Feeling anxious about their hostility towards her she brings over their waters quickly.

"Alright ladies have we decided what we would like?" She asks cheerfully.

"We're waiting on someone," The redhead says then looks above Penny and waves. Penny turns around and sees Sheldon and Leonard.

"Hey boys! Over here!" The dark haired one calls. Then she looks at Penny and glares. "You can go now," Penny grits her teeth and walks away. Peeking around the corner to see what the guys do.

Could Leonard be dating one of these girls? Is that why he turned her down? What about Sheldon? He was taken, like really taken. Why was he meeting some girl at a restaurant. Then she see Leonard and Sheldon give each other a confused look. Then she realizes that maybe they weren't here for the girls, but the girls might be there for them. Penny watches as they approach their table and point to another empty one. The red head pats the seat next to her aggressively and Sheldon reluctantly sits.

Suddenly it all clicks, this is the redhead they were teasing Sheldon about. The dark haired girl was the girl she heard Leonard was seeing. That's why they were so rude to her. They knew who she was even if she had no idea who they were. They were trying to stake their claim on their men. Or what they thought were their men. Bernadette had told her all about Amy and her claiming Sheldon. Penny could see the hickey on his neck from here.

This girl was not giving up without a fight. Penny was going to be damned if some pencil neck ginger was going to try and steal her friends man. Or if this bushy haired bitch was going to get hers. So Penny starts formulating her own plan. Penny unbuttons a few buttons on her blouse and pulls up her wonder bra. She takes out her hair band and shakes out her hair. Then she applies a fresh coat of pink lip gloss and smacks her lips before she sashays back up to the table.

"Hey! I see you're boyfriends have joined you girls," Penny purrs leaning over the table on her elbows.

"These are not our girlfriends," Sheldon says annoyed and Ramona shoots him a look. "You know that Penny."

"I do. Where is Amy?" Penny asks him raising her eyebrow trying to signal him silently. Sheldon does not take the hint. "How should I know? It's Wednesday," He snorts, and the look in Ramona's eyes is one of renewed hope.

"Why don't you just take our orders Spunky Boobster," The brown haired girl quips.

"Leslie that was rude," Leonard chides. "Penny is our friend."

"I'm sure she is," Leslie says pushing her tongue into her cheek and making a rude gesture with her hand. "I'm sure the conversation is riveting."

"Penny is one of the most interesting people I have ever met," Leonard says genuinely and beams at Penny. Penny tousles his hair playfully and smiles back making Leslie roll her eyes.

"So you guys ready to order then?" Penny asks standing up. "Sheldon, Barbeque bacon cheeseburger?"

"Bacon, and cheese on the side," Sheldon says handing Penny his menu.

"Fries and a lemonade?" Penny asks already jotting it down.

"Correct," Sheldon says impressed she remembered.

"No, not fries!" Ramona says shaking her head. "Sheldon you need brain food. Fries have no nutritional value. He'll have the fruit platter," Ramona says.

"No… I'll have the fries. I don't enjoy melon," Sheldon glares.

"Fine, blow your interview on Thursday and ruin all your dreams, what do I care?" Ramona huffs Sheldon looks at her shocked.

"Don't worry sweetie! I was only going to bring you fries," Penny says winking. "Leonard, non dairy grilled chicken quesadilla? With a side of salsa and an iced tea?" She recites perfectly.

"Absolutely!" Leonard grins.

"You girls… need anything?" Penny asks innocently.

"Portabella burger with sweet potato fries," Leslie says gruffly, annoyed by how well she knows Leonard's habits.

"Black bean burger and vegetable medley," Ramona says quickly as she thrusts the menu towards Penny.

"Coming right up," Penny says gathering the menus and blowing Leonard a kiss. Then walking away in such a way Leonard cannot avert his eyes.

"Excuse me. I have to use the restroom," Leonard says popping up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Leonard knows what Penny is up to the minute she leans over the table. The look of rage in Leslie's face only confirms his suspicions. Leonard is annoyed enough that Leslie showed up out of the blue. This is the night he had been thinking of all week, the night he would get Penny back. When he excuses himself he follows Penny to the back of the restaurant. He grabs her arm and stops her before she disappears behind the double doors.

"Penny, I didn't invite her here. I broke it off with her a few days ago in fact," Leonard tells her.

"Really? Why?" Penny asks cocking her head.

"You. I only want you," Leonard tells her looking into her eyes desperately.

"Come on," Penny says grabbing his hand and leading him through the double doors and outside the building into an alley. They get a few looks but mostly people look unsurprised by their presence.

"Where are we going?" Leonard asks as Penny pushes him against a wall.

"Right here," Penny says kissing him. "No security cameras out here. One of the only private places around," Penny says kissing his neck.

The alley smells like piss and garbage, and the unique vanilla scent of Penny and he has never been more turned on. Penny is kissing him aggressively pushing his mouth open with her tongue. Pressing him hard against the brick wall. Suddenly their positions are changed. Leonard has her against the wall her waitress uniform pulled around her hips. Leonard tugs her panties down and strokes her with his fingers making her moan against his mouth.

"Do you have a condom?" Penny asks breathlessly as his fingers stroke her near the point of orgasm.

"No, sorry," He says starting to pull away. But Penny pulls him back and tugs at his pants zipper.

"I don't care. Just do it!" Penny moans in his ear as he pulls down his pants and presses against her.

"Are you sure?" He asks grasping her hips. Poised against her entrance asking for an invitation. Penny has to scoot down and wrap her leg around him a bit. The height difference makes it difficult but not impossible.

"Yes!" Penny yells as he plunges inside her. Kissing her deeply as he pushes her against the wall. Neither of them last long and soon they are adjusting their clothes.

"That was…" Leonard starts as they walk back into the building.

"Amazing," Penny says kissing his cheek.

"So are we like dating now… Or…" Leonard asks.

"Let's take it one step at a time. Just know that we will be doing that again soon. Now I think you need to get back to your dinner date," She smirks.

"I told you, it's not a date…" Leonard starts flustered.

"Leonard, I'm fucking with you," Penny laughs smacking his arm playfully.

"Oh, alright! I guess I should go rescue Sheldon before Ramona tries to make him into a skin suit or something," He says only half joking.

"Yes, go rescue him and let him know he needs to put a stop to this and fast! Amy is going to be hurt," Penny tells him. "Well I better go put in your order," Penny says walking into the kitchen.

"That was… Just… Wow.." Leonard mumbles to himself. He went from being a lonely loser to having both the hottest and the smartest girls he had ever met fighting over him. When he gets back to the table Sheldon is staring daggers at him.

"Hello Leonard. So nice of you to join us. I would conjecture that they put real cheese in your quesadilla. Causing you gastrointestinal distress. However, despite waiting over thirty minutes we have no food and their drinks are empty. I however have never received my drink!" Sheldon complains.

"I'm sure Penny is around here somewhere!" Leonard says coloring slightly.

"To be a waitress she is not very good at her job. We should complain to her manager," Ramona says annoyed.

"Penny is our friend we are not complaining about her," Leonard says annoyed. As if on cue Penny comes back out to fill their waters and bring Sheldon his lemonade along with Leonard's iced tea.

"Here you go guys. On the house since it took me so long," Penny says winking at Leonard making him blush.

"Thank you Penny," Sheldon says appeased.

"So Blondie, when is our food coming out? We've been waiting longer than average," Leslie asks rudely.

"Sorry about the delay," Penny says then she leans in close to Leslie and says in a whisper. "But I was screwing around with your boyfriend and forgot to turn in your order," Leonard looks shocked but pleased and Leslie looks outraged.

"Come on Ramona. We're going this is obviously a place for sluts and pigs!" Leslie says standing up. Ramona looks like she doesn't want to join her. Then she changes her mind a storms out with her.

"Bye!" Penny calls after them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's been a long weird day and Sheldon is eager to get back to his dorm and go to bed. At lunch Leonard invited all of them to go to dinner at The Cheesecake Factory. Raj had to decline, he had an astronomy practical that could only be completed at night. Howard had already promised Bernadette he would be with her.

Sheldon thought it had been clear only the males present at the table were invited. Yet when they walked in his pesky lunch companion was waiting for him. To make matters worse it seems she invited Leslie. What fresh hell was this? What had begun with him enjoying being admired. Had quickly escalated into something that was way out of hand. His mother had taught him never to be mean to girls. However he might just have to risk breaking one of Mary's rules with this girl.

It had been two days since Amy had shown up at lunch and spread her pheromones all over him. He had hoped that Ramona would take the hint. Instead she seemed to have redoubled her efforts and the result was cloying. This vexatious girl was causing him more problems than she was worth. She has trying to insinuate herself in every aspect of his life. Fussing over what he ate and where he went. His own wife didn't nag him like that. She was obsessed with this interview he had next week. Which he had falsely labeled on his online itinerary for the journal. That was only to throw Amy off. His interview with them was already done.

Dinner tonight had been a complete disaster. Leonard not only abandoned him with two of the most demented females he had ever had the displeasure of coming in contact with. While Leslie spent the evening belittling him and trying to debunk his work. Ramona had spent the night staring at him with a moony expression on her face. Egging Leslie on with more questions. The only thing that kept him in check was his hand in his pocket clasping his wedding ring. It would do him and Amy no favors if he was arrested for assault on a female. When Leonard finally returned he was completely useless. The only savior of the night surprisingly was Penny and her crudeness. Leonard had abandoned him again when it was time to go. Making him take the bus so he could stay and take Penny home.

When he opens his door he goes immediately to his bed and lays down. Not even bothering to turn on the light. He is so exhausted that he thinks he will just sleep in his clothes. He is shocked when he feels a soft kiss against his jaw. Normally he does not like surprises, but tonight he really wants the comfort of Amy's arms. He wraps his arms around her, but she feels different. Bonier and not as comfortable as she burrows into his body and latches onto his neck like a crazed demon.

"Amy! One hickey is enough!" He says pushing her head back.

"Amy! You think I'm Amy?" A shrill voice asks. Horrified he jumps up and runs to the light flicking it on. Revealing a very naked Ramona in his bed.

"What in Sam Hill!" Sheldon gasps covering his face with his hands. "Put some clothes on this second!"

"Sheldon I thought you would like this? What with you looking so excited when Penny told us about her having sex with Leonard," Ramona says standing up. Sheldon keeps his hands over eyes.

"I was excited because it meant you and Leslie would be leaving," Sheldon tells her panicked. "How did you get in here? The door was locked!" He yells.

"I thought you wanted me. Don't try to deny it! I mean with you being a dirty birdie with that Amy girl," Ramona asks walking over to him and trying pry his hands off his eyes. Sheldon removes one hand then covers both his eyes with one and digs in his pocket with his other hand. Then he holds up his hand revealing a gold band.

"I'm married for land's sake! We were supposed to keep it quiet, but I just can't with you around!" Sheldon yells backing away.

"Married? To who?" Ramona asks confused.

"Amy! She is my wife and I love her. I will only ever love her! Now please leave me alone!" He begs running down the hall.

"Sheldon!" He hears her scream. But he never looks back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sheldon runs until he reaches Amy's door knocking on it frantically. He looks at his watch hoping she is there. The last time they had spoke was at six over the computer. Then he went to dinner. Amy told him she was going to some new club to replace her now disbanded strings group. It was nearly nine now. He prays that she is home, he doesn't want to face Ramona again.

"Amy.. Amy.. Amy!" He shouts in between knocks. Amy is like a vision to him as she opens the door and steps into the hall.

"Sheldon what's wrong?" Amy asks worried taking in his pale face and frantic expression.

Then she pulls him inside and notices he is wearing his wedding ring. Amy takes his hand and rubs the circle of metal between her fingers. Sheldon seems for once in his life to be stricken speechless. He sits on her bed and buries his face in his hands. Amy hears as a soft sob escaped from his mouth.

"Sheldon? What's wrong you're scaring me," Amy says and he looks up at her with red rimmed eyes.

"I didn't mean to do it Amy! I am turning out just like him. It's like some sort of self fulfilling prophecy!" He sobs hanging his head so low it almost rests in his lap. Amy strokes his back and he relaxes into her touch.

"Like who Sheldon? What did you even do?" Amy asks softly.

"My father was constantly cheating on my mother. I even walked in on him once rutting on some strange woman. Just before he died. I told my mother and she said she was leaving him for good. Then he left us for good. He always had to get the last word in," Sheldon sniffles.

"Are you saying you cheated on me?" Amy asks shakily feeling her heart sink into her stomach.

"I didn't mean too! Ramona knew where we were eating dinner. She was there with Leslie when we showed up. They insisted that we dine with them. Then Leonard left me alone with the two she devils while he sexed Penny up," Sheldon says pausing and taking a deep breath.

"Sheldon, that's not cheating. It's not like you invited her out for a romantic dinner or something. You had no idea she was stalking you," Amy says gently.

"There's more, they departed the restaurant suddenly after Penny insulted them," He continues.

"Good job Penny," Amy mutters, grateful that Penny tried to put both girls in their place.

"Indeed," Sheldon agrees. "However, I was forced to return home without Leonard. He wanted to stay and pitch more woo to Penny. I was tired when I got home. I didn't even turn on the light before I laid down in my bed. When I laid down something started kissing my neck. I thought it was you so I allowed it. Then it started getting rough and I told you to stop," Sheldon says stopping to shake his head like he is trying to shake a bad image out of his head.

"Well I know it wasn't me doing it. So what happened next?" Amy asks warily.

"It was Ramona. I jumped up when I figured who it was. When I turned on the light she was naked as the day she was born. I covered my eyes of course, but I still saw enough. I told her we were married, that I loved you, and to leave me alone. Then I ran straight here. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen Amy. Please forgive me.. Don't leave me!" He begs getting down on his knees looking up at her distraught.

"Sheldon there is nothing to forgive," Amy tells him cupping his cheek as he leans into her touch. He eventually starts to gets up.

"I'm sorry Amy. I'll go, just know that I love you," Amy grabs his hand and pulls him back down to sit on the bed with her.

"No silly, there's nothing to forgive because you did nothing wrong," Amy tells him wrapping him up in a hug. "You were sexually harassed. You did nothing to encourage her yet she kept pursuing you," She whispers soothingly.

"You're not mad?" He asks still worried.

"I'm furious at this girl for making my husband uncomfortable! At you however, I am not. You are nothing like your father Sheldon. Most men would have succumb to temptation with a willing body throwing themselves at them," Amy tells him and Sheldon shakes his head.

"It was awful. All her naughty bits on display. She was built all wrong," Sheldon cringes and curiosity gets the better of her.

"What do you mean built wrong?" Amy asks intrigued.

"Well for starters she lacked the sensuous soft curves you possess. I did not find anything desirable on her at all," Pleased Amy rests her head on his shoulder and grabs his hand stroking the gold band.

"You know everyone is going to know we are married now right?" Amy asks him and he shakes his head yes.

"Let the chips fall where they may. I am tired of hiding this. I am very poor with secrets, hiding one about the woman I love is just too hard," Sheldon says looking into her eyes.

"Agreed, actually I feel we may have been panicking prematurely. I don't think us being married will be that big of an issue after all," Amy agrees.

"I have something else I have been hiding from you," Sheldon says and Amy's stomach flips nervously.

"Anything as bad as a naked woman in your bed?" She teases and he looks at her seriously.

"It's better or worse depending on how you react," Sheldon tells her looking very nervous.

"Okay, lay it on me," Amy says more bravely than she feels.

"You going to Norway this summer was very distressing to me. Picturing an entire summer without you was causing me a lot of stress," He says and Amy kisses him softly.

"Sheldon, I don't have to go. I'm worried about leaving you too. Obviously women lose their minds over you. What will happen if I'm not here to monitor the situation?" Amy teases and kisses his nose.

"You have to go. We agreed that our marriage would not hinder our academic careers. So I found solution that I think is reasonable. I have applied for a program in Germany. I would be gone the same length of time as you. We could take the train and visit each other on the weekends," He says in a rush and Amy just stares up at him with her eyes wide. "You hate it don't you? You think I am suffocating you with my cloying eagerness and you want to be able to spread your wings and fly," He says sullenly. Amy then shocks him by knocking him back on the bed and covering his face with kisses.

"You did that for me?" She says in a choked voice in between kisses.

"To be fair, I did it for me too," He tells her wrapping her up in a hug. "I thought you would be upset with me though," He sighs in relief.

"No, I was on the verge of deciding not to go at all. I didn't know if I could be away from you that long. Now I know we can see each other almost every weekend. We can see the sights of Europe together!" She says excitedly.

"Hopefully, if I pass the interview next Monday," He says airily.

"Don't be absurd! You know that you'll get it. Right now you are a huge deal. Programs are probably fighting over you!" Amy says and he grins at her.

"Yeah, they are," He smirks and she can't help but kiss that smirk away.

"All these people fighting over you and you're mine," Amy says curling up beside him and resting her head on his chest.

"And I always will be," He agrees holding her close and kissing her head. Which reminds him of something. He nudges her to sit up with him and she complies curiously. Sheldon reaches around her neck and unclasps the chain that carries her wedding ring. He slides the ring into the palm of his hand and smiles up at Amy.

"This belongs back on your finger," He says softly. As he moves her Green Lantern ring to her other hand, and finally slips her diamond ring back on it's rightful finger. When he looks back up Amy is teary eyed and he kisses her.

"I love you," He says giving her a tissue from her nightstand.

"I love you too. I hope you know, I am not letting you leave tonight. I can't risk your bed being literally boobie trapped!" Amy giggles as she wipes her eyes. Sheldon looks at her shocked at her joke but gives her a breathy laugh.

"You could not pay me to go back to that bed tonight. The whole thing will have to be decontaminated, or completely replaced before I can even entertain the thought of sleeping in it again!" He tells her in disgust. "Bernadette won't mind me staying here?" He asks as they get comfortable once again.

"Bernadette is sleeping at Howard's again tonight," Amy assures him. "It doesn't seem fair that they get to spend all their nights together. While we who are married have to spend so many nights apart," She sighs.

"Hopefully that will change soon," Sheldon says vaguely as Amy drifts off to sleep thinking of all the possibilities.

 **Lots of exciting stuff happening next! And a bit of a time jump again. Thank you for all your folloes and reviews. I read them all and they really make my day.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Previously** …

This was not the walk of shame Ramona had pictured when she had thought up her plan. The image of Sheldon standing in the middle of his room, eyes covered like a frightened child, was not going to leave her mind anytime soon. She dreaded going back to her room and telling Lucy about it. Lucy who had begged her not to go through with it.

'Mona he is dating this other girl. He doesn't want you showing up in his bed naked,' she had pleaded with her.

'You didn't see the way he looked at Penny when she said that she had sex with Leonard to Leslie. I have been going about this the wrong way. I have been trying to appeal to his intellectual side. That is how Amy got him. If I want him, I'm going to have to give him the milk for free like she is.'

'Or you can just leave the poor guy alone. If he likes you, then he will come to you,' Lucy pleads.

'Or I can relentlessly pursue him until he realizes what he wanted was here the whole time!' Ramona tells her as she headed out the door wrapped in a heavy trench coat.

'If I didn't have such crippling social anxiety I would follow you and make you stop!' Lucy had called after her as strode to her destiny.

Now Lucy is pacing the dorm frantically looking so distraught you would think she was the one who had just been embarrassed. Ramona does not say anything to her but starts getting dressed.

'What happened? What did he say? Did you do it?' Lucy asks. Ramona just turns and glares at her. 'Come on, I have been worried sick!'

'He not so gently rebuffed my advances,' Ramona says finally. 'I have never been so embarrassed in my life!' She tells her.

'I was worried about that. Was it that bad?' Lucy sighs.

'Only if you think him covering his eyes like a baby, and running down the hall screaming to get away from me is bad,' Ramona huffs.

'That's very bad,' Lucy says with a groan.

'It doesn't matter. I am done with him now,' She says calmly.

'Really?' Lucy asks skeptically.

'Really. I mean between that and him telling me he was married. I just don't think it was meant to be,' Ramona replies.

'Wait… he is married?' Lucy asks confused.

'So he says, he had a ring in his pocket that he put on. If it is true, I don't know why he didn't tell me before,' Ramona sniffs before sitting down at her computer.

'So, it's really over then? You are done with Sheldon Cooper,' Lucy asks, hopeful that her roommate has finally come to her senses.

'I am done pursuing him. I am however not done with him. Sheldon humiliated me and made me waste my time. Sheldon Cooper has to pay for what he has done,' Ramona says coldly as she types on her computer.

'You scared him. He embarrassed you. Can't you just say you're even?' Lucy begs.

'No! Sheldon is going to get what's coming to him. I know just what I'm going to do to get my revenge,' Ramona says smugly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Six weeks later…

Penny is in her apartment, sitting on the floor of her bathroom clutching the toilet bowl for dear life. To afraid to sit back up knowing the wave of nausea is just going to over take her again. Penny has to get up she shoots her cat food commercial in just three hours and she looks terrible. Penny has had this stomach flu for almost two weeks.

At first she had blamed overeating at Thanksgiving Leonard had gone home to New Jersey and had invited her. Penny thought it was too soon and declined.

She had gone home to Nebraska for a week. At first she thought her stomach wasn't used to all the heavy food anymore. Then when she was still sick, when she got back she didn't know what to think. Penny was getting sick of being sick.

Gingerly she sits up and looks in the floor length mirror. Her skin is sweaty and pale, her eyes bloodshot and lined with dark circles. "Nothing they can't fix in the makeup chair," She reassures herself. Standing up and wobbling to the sink to splash her face with water and brush her teeth.

Penny hears a knock on her door and knows that it is Amy who has agreed to drive her today. Amy had never been to a set and Penny was scared of throwing up while driving on the 405. So the arrangement was mutually beneficial. Their friendship has blossomed since she has been dating Leonard seriously. They have been spending a lot of time together since their boyfriends were joined at the hip. Penny goes to answer the door and Amy looks at her wide eyed.

"You look awful," Amy says walking in and closing the door.

"Do I look like I have been barfing on and off for three hours? Because that's what I've been doing," Penny grumps.

"Maybe you should just cancel. Are you really up to an entire day of shooting?" Amy asks concerned.

"No way! This is a national TV spot. This is my big break Amy! There is no telling when something else will come alo.." Penny holds up one finger as she runs to the bathroom to throw up again. When she lifts her head up Amy is standing in the doorway looking at her critically.

"How long have you been sick for?" Amy asks.

"About two weeks give or take. Since I went back to Nebraska," Penny tells her standing up and going to the sink to brush her teeth again.

"When was your last menstruation?" Amy asks and Penny glares at her.

"I told you Amy we are not becoming the three menstrateers," Penny says around her toothbrush and Amy sighs.

"Yes, you and Bernadette made that abundantly clear. I am asking for a different reason this time," Amy says taking a pink rectangular box out of her bag and setting it on the bathroom counter. Penny looks at the box like it was a slug sitting on her counter.

"Oh no! I am not pregnant," Penny says pushing it away.

"Humor me and urinate on this stick for me so we know for sure," Amy says pushing it back.

"Fine, but you are going to be so wrong. Now get out of here," Penny says shooing her out. Penny sits on the toilet and tries to pee.

"I don't hear peeing! Do you need me to bring you juice or tea?" Amy calls through the door.

"No! Leave me alone!" Penny yells then she rips open the test and holds the stick under her stream. Then she sets it on the counter and walks out. "It takes two minutes. Help me get dressed then we will check," They go to her bedroom and Penny pulls out a simple outfit of a white t-shirt and jeans and pulls it on with effort. Then she stands by the bathroom door with a look of dread on her face.

"It's not that bad, it's just a little plus sign or a little minus sign. You look like there is a dragon hiding in there," Amy tells her reassuringly.

"I would be happier if it was a dragon!" Penny tells her. Leaning against the wall. She remembers a couple pregnancy scares she had in high school and how frightening it was. "How am I going to do this commercial today if I find out I am pregnant?" She says panicked.

"You don't!" Amy tells her.

"I told you Amy, canceling is not an option," Penny insists.

"No, I mean. Let's not look until we get back. That way while you shoot your commercial nothing's changed," Amy says patting her shoulder and Penny looks at her gratefully.

"That sounds amazing, yes let's do that!" Penny sighs in relief. "Now come on I can't be late! I am the star!" Penny tells her dramatically.

The car ride is silent as Amy takes them down the 405. Both of them have their own troubles they are thinking about. It's exam week and even though Amy is confident she will ace them all. She still harbors the irrational worry that she will show up to her exams and forget everything she knows. Amy thinks she should be off studying now instead of driving Penny. It's what Bernadette was doing right now. However Amy really wanted to be friends with Penny. They were friendly, for sure, but she thought a gesture like this would push them into bestie territory. Bernadette and Penny together were beginning to fill the Missy sized hole in her heart. Besides Penny said it would be a long day on set. So Amy had taken her laptop, her flashcards, and all her books with her.

"Do you want to run your lines again?" Amy asks hopefully. Wanting to distract the nagging voice in the back of her head telling her that she was going to flunk her first semester at Caltech.

"You remember your part without the paper?" Penny asks.

"I don't have a memory quite like Sheldon's, but it's pretty good," Amy assures her.

"Alright… So I guess I will start at… 'My cat is like my child and I would only feed my child organic,' Penny says in a perky manner.

"Organic food for a cat? Would that even make a difference!" Amy asks her acting overly dramatic and terrible.

"Uggh... I can't concentrate. This is going to be a disaster! They are fire me off set," Penny moans and leans weakly against the car door.

"You'll be fine. Just think about all the money you are making off this. If you are pregnant then you will really need the money," Amy tells her practically. Penny rolls down the window and pukes again. Vomit spraying sideways across Amy's car door.

"I'm sorry, Amy," She says miserably.

"It's okay, nothing a little soap and water can't fix," Amy says grimacing.

"I'm so glad you're here with me," Penny tells Amy gratefully. "I'm really going to need you in the next few weeks," She says rinsing her mouth with water and spitting out the window.

"Well, I am leaving town next week... for two weeks," Amy tells her.

"What? Why!" Penny yells. She had come to really rely on Amy's calm and practical presence. What was she going to do without her during this potential crisis for two whole weeks.

"It's Christmas break, after we finish our exams Sheldon and I are driving back to Texas for the holidays. We should arrive on my birthday on the 18th and we'll be back in January," Amy tells her.

"January! That's next year! " Penny says covering her face dramatically.

"Don't be so dramatic. It's just a couple weeks. You'll still have Bernadette, her family is in Yorba Linda," Amy replies patting Penny's knee.

"Your family is in Glendale! That's so much closer! You stayed for Thanksgiving," Penny points out. Penny loved Bernadette, but she would be the first to point out how stupid she was. How careless it had been to have unprotected sex with Leonard. How she had potentially flushed her entire future down the toilet. Penny didn't need accusations and admonishments. Penny needed comfort and sound advice.

"We stayed for Thanksgiving because we knew we would be leaving for Christmas. What with us both going abroad this summer we need to spend as much time with his family as possible," Amy says absently as she pulls off their exit.

"Exactly! I'm like your family now, aren't I?" Penny pleads. Poking out her bottom lip and pouting

"You and I have grown very close. However I miss my mother and sister-in-law they are the first family I've ever really felt close to. Maybe you could come with us? Leonard is staying with us for a few days," Amy tells her. Then by the look on Penny's face she can tell Leonard has not told her yet.

"What?" Penny yells. "My boyfriend is leaving town too?"

"Well, New Jersey is a long way. We were driving to Texas already so Leonard was going to tag along. Then when we visit some of Sheldon's distant family in Ohio, Leonard's family was going to come pick him up. Very practical really," Amy says shrugging.

"I agree. I just wish he had told me," Penny says sadly as they pull into the studio parking lot.

"I'm sure he had a good reason," Amy tells her reassuringly.

"Yeah, sure," Penny sighs. "Okay time to get into character," Penny declares shaking her head and launching into a series of stretches.

"So do you think we are going to meet any celebrities?" Amy asks her looking around eagerly.

"It's a cat food commercial Amy. It's not like I'm shooting a movie or something. Although, I did hear one of the Star Trek.. Wars? Dudes was doing some voiceover work nearby," Penny says standing up and cracking her back.

"Trek or Wars! Be very clear on this," Amy says grabbing her shoulders and looking at her intently.

"What the crap Amy! Is there even a difference?" Penny asks shaking out of her grip.

"It's two completely different universe's! Star Trek has The Enterprise and Star Wars has the Millenium Falcon," Amy tells her in earnest.

"It's the guy who played the pointy ear dude," Penny tells her nonchalantly as they walk towards the studio.

"Leonard Nimoy? Leonard Nimoy, Spock himself is here!" Amy squeals loudly and before Penny can answer a deep voice behind her says.

"Guilty as charged," Amy spins around and screams. As the man looks on amused.

"You're Leonard Nimoy! You're Spock! My husband is your biggest fan. Sheldon is going to have a heart attack when I tell him I met you," Amy says grabbing his hand. She was so happy she could cry. "Could I trouble you for a picture?"

"Sure, always happy to meet a fan," He says kindly. Amy digs in her bag and digs out a polaroid camera.

"Penny, do you mind?" Amy asks holding it out to her. Penny shrugs and grabs the camera.

"Say live long and prosper!" Amy says holding up her hand and he obliges her and does the same. Amy grabs the picture from Penny and smiles. "Would it be too much, to ask you to sign it?" Amy asks already grabbing a silver sharpie from her bag.

"Man you have everything in there," Penny comments drily.

"I like to be prepared, and I have a stationary addiction," Amy tells her holding out the developed polaroid and pen to Leonard Nimoy. "Could you make it out to Sheldon please?"

"When you say Sheldon, are you by chance talking about a Sheldon Cooper?" He asks raising his impressive eyebrows. As he effortlessly signs the photo and hands it back to Amy.

"I am! You know him?!" Amy asks excitedly.

"Let's just say I have gotten a fair amount of fan mail from him over the years," He says politely.

"You're his idol, growing up he always felt different. Watching you and your character on screen made him feel comfortable in his own skin. "This is him dressed as Spock last year at a convention," She says proudly, producing her wallet and showing him the picture of the two of them in front of The Enterprise.

"Watching you helped him develop coping mechanisms that to this day help him function in the real world. You have really made a difference in his life," Amy gushes and he looks humbled.

"Tell you what…" He starts.

"Amy, Amy Farrah Cooper," She says giving her married name. Feeling a small thrill at saying it out loud. They were still waiting for the fall out from Ramona knowing. So far she had stayed shockingly silent on the subject.

"Well Mrs. Cooper, how about I send him some memorabilia I have laying around. I'm sure he would have a better use for it than I do these days. Just give your contact information to my assistant here, and we'll be in touch. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going," He says bowing slightly and walking away. Amy gives both her California and her Texas contact information.

"That was random and lucky," Penny says as they walk to the correct building. Amy is still clutching her picture like she's afraid it might disappear.

"One in a million really. Sheldon is going to love this so much," Amy says finally zipping the photo safely into a pocket on her bag.

"Are you going to give it to him as soon as you get back?" Penny asks.

"No, with Christmas coming up this will be the perfect gift. Sheldon isn't big into giving gifts with monetary value," Amy says.

"Lucky girl," Penny says rolling her eyes.

"No, I mean Sheldon has bought me some wonderful gifts. However he would rather buy you a gift because he wants you to have it. Rather than it be an obligation to buy you gift and receive one in return," Amy explains.

"I guess I get that," Penny shrugs.

"With this gift, it is something he will love. Yet he isn't under any stress to match the gift he gives back because it cost me nothing," She says happily.

"Oh god, we're here! This is it," Penny says as they find the correct door.

"Come on! Let's go make you a star!" Amy says patting Penny on the back and pushing the doors open.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Leonard is getting increasingly nervous about his road trip with Sheldon and Amy. What had started out as a practical solution to go home for the holidays had turned into a nightmare. Sheldon was edgy and grumpy about the surprise party his mom and sister were throwing for Amy. Leonard had been listening to Sheldon on the phone for an hour arguing with his sister about the scope of the party. When he finally hangs up the phone and smacks his head in his desk Leonard ventures sympathetically.

"Why are you even throwing her a party? Neither of you are even that into parties," He asks curiously.

"Because Leonard, Amy was denied the basic rites of passage most people enjoy. By her overbearing religious zealot mother. While I feel I have compensated for many of these discrepancies in her youth. My mother and sister report to me that the sting of missing out on a sweet sixteen party is keenly felt. So we intend to make up for it with a sweet eighteen party. Even though she is not sweet sixteen and has not never been kissed. Amy has been kissed many times by me. More than kisses in fact…" He rambles.

"I got it buddy," Leonard interrupts. Not needing Sheldon to describe to him what he has done with Amy. He has first hand knowledge of it. "Still you think Amy will really like this?" He asks warily.

"I am positive of it. This is precisely the kind of nonsense Amy will just eat up. If you knew the first thing about women then you would know all women like to be the center of attention," Sheldon snorts in haughty derision.

"That seems like a pretty broad generalization about women," Leonard points out. Offended that Sheldon would say he didn't know anything about women. Sheldon just shrugs his shoulders.

"The thing I hate most is getting her a gift. Gift giving is an act of expected reciprocity. I have to get her something and guess at the gift I will get in return for my birthday. Then there is christmas! Curse me for selecting a woman who has two holidays so close together," Sheldon pouts.

"Just get her a sweater or something," Leonard says.

"A sweater? Really Leonard a sweater? I have to get her something that tops her gift from last year without setting the benchmark too high for next year. A sweater will achieve neither," Sheldon huffs.

"I think you are over thinking this," Leonard tells him.

"You'll see, your relationship with Penny is still in it's infancy. Come back to me when you have more than a month of dating under your belt," He says typing away at his computer.

"Speaking of our relationship being in it's infancy. I worry about leaving Penny for almost three weeks. What if she finds someone better while I'm away?" Leonard says running his hands through his thick hair. "I haven't even told her I'm going yet because it scares me so bad."

"You think Penny will come to her senses and want to mate with someone in her own species," Sheldon snickers.

"Very funny," Leonard says glaring at him.

"If you're so worried about it. Just invite Penny along with us. Amy considers her a great friend. My mother was just worrying that Amy might want more of her college friends at her party. Penny isn't exactly a college friend, but she's close enough," He shrugs not looking up from his computer.

"That's all very well and good but then I would have to take her back to my house in New Jersey," Leonard says.

"What's wrong with that? You practically got on your knees and begged her to come home with you on Thanksgiving," Sheldon points out.

"That's because my mom was going to be in Europe. She is back in town now and home for Christmas," He groans rubbing his temples.

"I still fail to see the problem," Sheldon replies confused.

"My mother will rip Penny to shreds! She will berate her with questions. She will psychoanalyze her to death. Then she will put her down for just being a waitress. By then end of the stay Penny won't even be able to look at me," Leonard moans throwing himself on his bed.

"Now who's over thinking things," Sheldon scoffs at him.

"I assure you, I'm not," Leonard moans. "You have no idea how judgemental my mother is. She'll never accept that that Penny is just a waitress."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The filming of the commercial went really well. It kept Penny so busy that she didn't even think of the test she took this morning. Her nausea had disappeared and Penny had put it completely out of her mind. It was a long day of filming mostly because her feline co-star was not cooperating. There were long stretches of time where the cats handler had to coax it back onto the set.

Penny was worried that Amy was regretting coming with her. Amy however was very content. Between seeing how the sausage was made and studying between takes she kept busy. When they finally called it a wrap she cheered along with everybody on set.

"You were fantastic Penny! You are going to be famous," Amy tells her as they get back into her car.

"I'm not counting my chickens before they hatch," Penny says pragmatically.

"Especially since you might have an egg incubating in your uterus as we speak," Amy says and Penny looks at her horrified.

"Thank's a lot Amy! I hadn't thought about it in almost twelve hours," Penny tells her blowing her bangs out of her face,

"You seem to be feeling better? Maybe it was just a bout if the flu?" Amy says helpfully as they pull into traffic.

"Here's to hoping," Penny says collapsing against the headrest and staring out the window. "Ooooh!" She screams scaring Amy so bad she almost crashes the car.

"What!" Amy yells, looking around for danger.

"In and Out Burger at the next exit! I am starving I was too scared to eat the craft services at the commercial," Penny tells her and Amy pulls off the exit and finds the restaurant.

"I'm hungry too. I didn't think I was allowed to eat the food there since I wasn't cast or crew," She tells Penny as they order their food. Penny orders enough food for two people and wolfs it down. Amy eats her hamburger daintily, her mother's training about how ladies eat still in her head. Penny stares at her as she slurps her soda.

"Thank you for taking me today. You're a really good friend," Penny beams at her happily.

"It means a lot to hear you say that. Growing up I didn't have many friends. Sheldon is the first real friend I ever had," Amy tells her.

"Don't get any funny ideas about marrying me," Penny teases.

"Do you think you'll marry Leonard?" Amy asks her and Penny spits out her drink.

"It's a little early for that don't you think?" Penny gasps wiping her mouth.

"If you're pregnant he may insist on it. Leonard seems like a pretty traditional guy," Amy shrugs.

"Oh my god you're right!" Penny says burying her face in her hands and letting out a muffled scream. The whole little scenario that had flashed in her head when she first met Leonard was playing out. "Now I wish I knew! How is this even happening to me?" She moans.

"You could take another test?" Amy says rummaging in her bag and pulling out another test and sliding it towards her.

"Listen, Mary Poppins! I am getting a little sick of you and your magic bag," Penny teases taking the test and hiding it in her shirt. "How many pregnancy scares have you and Sheldon had for you to have a steady supply of these."

"None, I went on the pill a month before I anticipated having coitus with Sheldon. I bought two tests, because I figured you would not believe the result of the first one and would demand a retake," Amy says practically. Penny is impressed with her sound logic.

"You anticipated having sex with Sheldon a month before it happened? What happened to heat of the moment?" Penny asks confused.

"I am beginning to get a clearer picture of how this could have happened to you," Amy deadpans.

"Good point," Penny sighs and agrees. "Come on let's go take this stupid test," She says with dread.

Amy follows her and they both go into the handicap bathroom together. Amy turns around to give her her privacy and sets her watch for two minutes when Penny is done. Penny sets it on top of the commode and starts pacing.

"I take it this will not be a blessed event if it is positive?" Amy asks and Penny shakes her head no. "You know there are options out there. As a woman you have a choice," Amy offers, Penny shakes her head no violently.

"My sister had an abortion. When she was sixteen and I was ten. I went with her and my mom to the clinic. Abby was never the same afterwards. It's been years and she still feels guilty. Abby has a little boy now and I can tell she feels horrible, like she chose him over the other one. I support a woman's right to chose, I just don't think I could go through with it," Penny tells her.

"There's adoption? There are women out there who would do anything for a baby. You would be giving them the ultimate gift," Amy says helpfully.

"I'm not putting my body through that torture only to have nothing to show for it afterwards. Then I keep picturing this curly headed little kid. Who looks like Leonard and me put together. I couldn't do that," Penny says tears rolling down her cheeks. Amy watch beeps and they look at each other.

"You ready?" She asks.

"As I'll ever be," Penny says picking up the test and crumpling against the wall. Amy rushes over and looks over her shoulder at the pink positive sign.

"Congratulations?" Amy says weakly. "When are you going to tell Leonard? I don't mean to sound rude. I really don't… But are we sure Leonard is the father? You were still quasi involved with Kurt up until a few weeks ago."

"It's Leonards. Kurt wouldn't come near me without a condom on," Penny tells her.

"You can hardly fault his logic," Amy says.

"Not helping!" Penny yells at her.

"You're right. I'm sorry. So what are you going to do next?" Amy asks, joining Penny against the wall offering a comforting half hug.

"Leonard has his exams next week. Then he's going away for a few weeks. It's still really early in my pregnancy. So I have time to think about everything. I'll tell him when he gets back. No reason stress him before his tests or to ruin his Christmas," Penny says determined. 'When he gets back, then I'll ruin his life.' Penny thinks.

 **I have gotten a few complaints about lack of shamy. This chapter does'nt really address that but just know that tons of Shamy coming up.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I wrote so much I decided to split this chapter into two posts. Part one the road trip.**

 **A big thank you to cutelittlelumpofwool82 for being my idea woman and editing these so quickly for me.**

It was only one hour into their journey and Leonard was already regretting agreeing to go with Sheldon and Amy. Well that wasn't true he had begun to regret it when Sheldon had made him listen to an hour long presentation about the trip, before it had even begun. The journey would take them nearly 21 hours. Which they would drive straight through with only four breaks for meals and leg stretching. Leonard and Amy would share the driving duties. Each taking a five and a half hour shift.

As the trip goes on, Leonard sees that Sheldon and Amy almost seem to have their own language. They keep a steady stream of incomprehensible speech. Making up road games that Leonard can't even begin to understand. Twenty questions with the periodic table was the only game he was any good at. He was hopeless at counterfactuals because it seemed only they were clear on the rules. When it was time for him and Amy to switch he was grateful to have the front all to himself. Amy said she was going to try and rest, and he really hoped that would mean the car would finally be quiet.

They ride for an hour in peaceful silence. Until Amy unbuckles her seatbelt and lays her head in Sheldon's lap. He looks down at her shocked and shakes his head.

"Amy, it's not safe to ride like this," He scolds.

"I'm so tired Sheldon! I have to get some sleep if I have to drive during the night," She pouts.

"You can sleep sitting up. I've seen you do it on multiple occasions," He sighs trying to lift her up. "Do I have to explain to you how side impact airbags work? If we were to get in a crash you would be sliced in half like we were in a magic act."

"Leonard promises not to crash the car. Don't you Leonard?" Amy asks him. Leonard who was zoned out thinking about Penny ignores her. "I said don't you Leonard!" Amy yells. As she kicks his seat startling him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Leonard asks.

"Don't you promise not to crash the car?" Amy asks and he salutes her in the rear view mirror.

"Perfect driving record, right here," Leonard assures her.

"See Sheldon, Leonard won't crash the car," Amy teases Sheldon tapping him on the nose.

"Leonard's only eighteen he has been driving since he was sixteen. Two years of clean driving tells me nothing," Sheldon huffs.

"Missy got into an accident five minutes after she got her licence," Amy reminds him giggling at the memory.

"Missy is an idiot, who should have never been given a license to drive," Sheldon groans. He'll never forget his life flashing before his eyes that day! Why his mother insisted on he and Amy going for moral support he'll never know.

"Five minutes? How in the world did she manages that?" Leonard asks bemused.

"We were pulling out of the Galveston Galleria. Where the DMV is located in my hometown. As she was doing a celebratory dance in her seat about getting her license. She T-boned an little old lady," Sheldon laughs demonstrating the car's trajectory with his hands. "Thankfully they were both only going ten miles an hour so the damage was minimal," Amy decides to take advantage of his good humor to bring up another memory from his past.

"Didn't you say your dad made you ride like this in the car?" Amy asks and he rubs his chin thoughtfully.

"My dad did not make me ride in a car like this. My father had a two seater pickup truck. We were a family of five. So my mom and dad would ride up front with my sister squished between them. My brother and I had to ride in the back, in the truck bed," Sheldon tells her and Leonard interjects.

"Somehow I can't picture you riding in the bed of a pickup truck. It seems so…" Leonard starts not wanting to offend Sheldon.

"Redneck?" Amy supplies helpfully.

"Well yeah," Leonard agrees. "That just seems like something you would hate."

"And hate it I did!" Sheldon agrees. "No safety restraints, no cover to protect you from the air, my brother torturing me by pretending he was going to kick the gate open and throw me out," Sheldon shakes his head. "The only time I enjoyed it was when my father once had us out late at night. I lay on my back staring at the stars. Thinking about all the universes out there yet to be discovered. How vast the universe was and how small I was in comparison. How beautiful the stars were as they swirled in the sky, how I had never seen anything as lovely, and might never see anything quite like it again. It gave me this weird trembling feeling all over my body."

"Sheldon, that's beautiful," Amy coos reaching up to stroke his face. He looks down at her intently. Making her insides quiver from the heat of his gaze.

"Oddly, it's the same feeling that I got the first time I looked into your eyes. Actually every time I look into your eyes. Like I'm not worthy enough to gaze into the beauty," He tells her and Amy pulls down his face to kiss him softly. Unable to control herself she presses the tip of her tongue against the seam of his lips and tugs his bottom lip with her teeth. Sheldon groans in response, but quickly pulls away. Amy sits up and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Why did you pull away?" She whispers in his ear.

"The fact that Leonard is driving us in a car speeding down the highway at sixty miles an hour comes to mind," Sheldon whispers back lifting up her sheet of dark hair to get to her ear.

"So? We have done it in front of Leonard before," Amy reminds him nibbling on his ear making him grasp her tightly against his body. "We've never done it in a car before. I want to make love to you everywhere. We should make a checklist," She whispers kissing the freckles on his neck.

"Yes, but that was in the comfort of our own bed. You are the most precious thing in the world to me. To risk losing you because I couldn't keep it in my pants is unthinkable," He tells her and mollified she sinks back down into his lap.

"I guess that's true," She says, looking back up at him and he smiles as he gazes back down at her.

"Just think Amy. We will be in Europe in a few short months. It will be like a honeymoon for us. I plan on making love to you in every country we can traverse by train. Now that will be one hell of a checklist!" He teases her making her blush, by his words and colorful language.

"Okay, you win!" Amy giggles. "I'll sit up and sleep against the window," She says trying to sit up but Sheldon holds her in place.

"No, you're right you need your sleep. Shall I sing you Soft Kitty?" He asks petting her hair gently.

"Please!" Amy begs snuggling back down into his lap. Curling up like a contented cat as he strokes her hair and back.

"Soft kitty, Warm Kitty, Little ball of fur, Happy kitty, Sleepy Kitty…" He sings softly.

"Purr ...Purr...Purr…" Amy finishes sleepily smacking her lips as she falls asleep.

The car is silent for a while as Sheldon watches Amy sleep and Leonard drives. They pass landmarks and road stands. Sheldon is severely tempted to wake Amy up for the world's largest ketchup bottle. Since Leonard shows no interest he stays silent. The ride is getting uncomfortably silent until Leonard breaks the silence.

"Okay, you have to tell me how you did it. Was it an online course? Or a book? How did you do it?" Leonard asks him jealously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sheldon tells him staring out the window at a large expanse of desert.

"Get so damn smooth! What you told Amy back there. That would make any girl take of her panties off and throw them at you!" Leonard tells him. "I mean why are you married when you could get girls so easily? I know I sound like Pre-Bernadette Howard here, but I am just curious."

"Soiled undergarments aren't really my thing," Sheldon tells him. "I only spoke from the heart. Amy is my one and only. She is my singularity, my only exception to my rules. I am not attempting to pitch woo to her. It's honestly how I feel about her. I could not replicate it with another girl if I tried," He says, while looking down at Amy and stroking her head.

"Okay, so how about Ramona? You could have had her! That girl was following you around like a puppy. Every word you said to her made her swoon," Leonard asks.

"Ramona was a besotted fool! A rare misjudgement of character on my part. She is now sleeping with my arch nemesis," Sheldon tells him.

"Your arch nemesis?" Leonard asks bemused.

"Barry Kripke, he cornered me the other day. Told me Ramona was his groupie now. Then all about the sexual encounters they have had. I believe in an attempt to make me jealous. Little did he know the favor he was doing me by taking her off my hands. Why are you dredging all this up anyways?" Sheldon asks annoyed looking down at Amy nervously. The last thing he needs is for Amy to think he encouraged Ramona in anyway.

"Just jealous, I guess. I mean I have never got Penny worked up like that all by myself. I mean there was the one time at The Cheesecake Factory. I took her against the wall in the alley. But she was only trying to prove a point to Leslie," Leonard sighs.

"That's where you were that night? I was stranded with two of the weird sisters. While you coitused Penny in a dirty ally? How does that prove anything to Leslie? I hope you at least used protection in that amazing feat of poor judgement!" Sheldon admonishes him shaking his head in disbelief. Leonard does not want to admit his poor judgement and evades Sheldon's last question. Instead he voices the thought that had been nagging at him the entire trip.

"Lately it seems like everything I say just repels and annoys her. I would chalk it up to us finally being together. Growing pains of being in a committed relationship. But you and Amy have been together forever and she still wants to jump your bones all the time," Leonard huffs.

"Amy is singularly insatiable. Everything I do sets her off! It is both a blessing and a curse really," Sheldon tells Leonard brushing Amy's hair lovingly.

"Such a curse, I'm sure…" Leonard jokes.

"You're right. I can't lie. Her nearly insatiable sexual appetite is extremely arousing. Owww!" He yells as Amy wakes up and smacks his arm.

"Insatiable huh! You're one to talk mister," Amy mumbles grumpily.

"I can go far longer without carnal relations than you can," He tells her confidently.

"Is that so? We'll just have to see about that," Amy says mischievously.

"That doesn't sound good Sheldon. I'd be worried if I were you," Leonard laughs and Sheldon blows him off.

"She's all talk. Amy will be begging me as soon as we've made it home," Sheldon says raising his eyebrow at Amy. As she squints her eyes at him and sticks out her tongue.

"I hope you have an insatiable hunger for humble pie. Because you're going to be eating it soon!" Amy tells him.

"The only thing I have a hunger for is food. I haven't eaten since those sandwiches you packed. I'm famished," Sheldon says looking at his watch.

"It's about time for our dinner break," Amy agrees. "Next exit let's pull off so we can eat, get gas and switch. Your five hours are up Leonard."

"It's only been five hours? It feels like I have been driving for two days straight," Leonard says. "Look here's an exit coming up, with an Applebee's anyone have any objections?" Leonard asks.

"None, I'm so hungry I'd eat at a Cracker Barrel," Sheldon says.

"What's wrong with Cracker Barrel?" Leonard asks as he pulls off the exit.

"Sheldon hates Cracker Barrel because they say they have down home cooking. Yet he feels it does not hold a candle to his Meemaw's cooking," Amy says and she has to agree.

"That and I don't like to be forced to buy trinkets as I wait to be seated," Sheldon complains.

"No one forces you to buy anything. Yet you do every time we have eaten there," Amy teases him.

"Maybe they shouldn't have such adorable things then," Sheldon tells her.

Leonard finds the restaurant and they are all grateful to get out and stretch their legs. As they eat their dinner Amy thinks of the last time she pulled off an exit to eat. The secret she's keeping is so huge it almost feels tangible. Like an invisible noose around her neck. Penny swore her to secrecy, but all she wants to do is to tell Leonard. Amy heard what he told Sheldon about Penny. Amy doesn't want him thinking Penny doesn't like him anymore. Penny is just lost and confused about what to do. She wonders how Penny is doing and what she will decide.

When they get back in the car Sheldon takes the backseat again and Leonard sits up front with her. Sheldon will probably sleep this part of the journey. Leonard is supposed to switch with her in the middle of the night and drive them their last leg of the journey. Amy doesn't mind being up all at night. After their dinner she is feeling wired. While the boys are out almost instantly. Amy uses the time alone to recharge her brain.

Amy thinks about the holidays coming up. Sheldon is going to be thrilled with her gift. That is wrapped up safely in her suitcase. She even found a Star Trek frame for it at a mall novelty shop. They are going to be in Ohio on Christmas day visiting some Aunt of Sheldon's. Amy hopes it snows, she has never had a white Christmas like on the holiday cards. In her head she pictures making snow angels with Sheldon. Though she knows more practically she probably won't even be able to get him out in the snow at all.

When it turns midnight she tells herself happy birthday. Today she is officially eighteen. Last year her mother promised her that she would throw her a party. A real party to celebrate becoming a young lady. That she would also be given a few more freedoms when she turned eighteen. Amy had dreamt what those freedoms could possibly entail. There was so little she was allowed to do, anything would feel liberating.

Now it was a year later and she had all the freedoms she could ask for. Sheldon had emancipated her from her oppressive mother. Still she felt a pang of guilt and homesickness. There would be no party for her now. Amy wondered if Sheldon's family would even remember that it was her birthday. Sheldon was not big on celebrations. It probably never even occurred to him to mention her birthday was coming up. As much as she loved Sheldon's family she had only been a member of it a very short time. It was foolish to expect them to throw her a party. Amy thought she would be grateful if she just got a happy birthday from Sheldon.

"Maybe Sheldon is right, birthday celebrations are just ridiculous," Amy says to herself as she drives through the inky blackness of the night.

Leonard wakes up with the sun starting to rise, turning the sky a pink golden hue on the horizon. He blinks his eyes a few times and checks his watch. He was supposed to take over for Amy over an hour ago. He looks over at Amy who still looks alert even with driving for seven hours straight. He turns around and sees Sheldon is still sound asleep in the back huddled against the door.

"You should have woken me up," He croaks and Amy looks over at him and smiles.

"You looked so peaceful I hated to bother you. Besides I'm like a opossum, I'm up all night," She laughs quietly.

"Where are we?" He asks looking at the vast expanses of empty land on either side of them.

"The good news is we're officially in Texas. The bad news is it's still about four hours to our destination," Amy tells him scrunching up her nose.

"Pull over and I'll trade with you," Leonard tells her and she shakes her head.

"The next scheduled pit stop is in about forty five minutes. I'm good to drive until then. Then we will stop stretch our legs and get some breakfast," Amy offers.

"If you're sure," Leonard says skeptically.

"I'm fine, besides if we pull over before then we'll wake up Sheldon. After living with him for almost six months I'm sure you know by now you never wake a sleeping Sheldon," Amy says seriously.

"He's like a gremlin he has so many special instructions," Leonard laughs and then looks over at Amy cautiously to see if he offended her but she just giggles.

"That's not the first time I've heard that. To be fair though he is a mowgai. Sheldon is adorable and cuddly until you mess up the instructions and he turns into a gremlin. He is my sweet little Gizmo," Amy coos looking in the rear view mirror at him. Her love for him is obvious, it pours out of her everytime she talks about him. Leonard wonders if Penny ever looks like that when she talks about him.

"Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if it's too personal," Leonard ventures.

"Shoot," Amy tells him.

"Doesn't it ever bother you? Having to adhere to all his rules? I mean this entire journey has been dictated by what makes him most comfortable. Don't you ever want it to be about what you find most comfortable?" He asks her and Amy is silent thinking about the question. Sheldon is awake in the back. Curious to Amy's answer too. He feigns sleep so he can hear her answer honestly.

"Sheldon is particular, but that's one of the many things I love about him. He knows exactly what he wants. Sheldon doesn't kowtow to anyone, being somewhat of a pushover myself it's a quality I admire," Amy says genuinely.

"I guess I get that. I still think he is a pain," Leonard jokes.

"Also, consider this Leonard. Inside his mind things are very chaotic. Sheldon is brilliant, his mind never stops working the gears are constantly turning. If I can do a few small things to make life easier for him. Then I will do it gladly. I owe him everything, even my life," Amy says reverently. Sheldon smiles he couldn't have thought of a better answer himself.

"You love him a lot don't you?" Leonard asks in awe.

"More than anything, so strongly sometimes it's a bit scary," Amy admits.

"I understand that. I love Penny so much sometimes it hurts. I just wish I knew if she felt the same way," Leonard sighs.

"She does! Penny was torn up every time she saw you with another girl. She's just not the best at expressing her emotions," Amy says consolingly.

"I know, I just wish I could read her better. It hurts to think I love her more than she loves me. If she loves me at all. Penny still hasn't said it to me yet," Leonard says sadly.

"Believe me, I can understand that. When I first met Sheldon I was head over heels for him. Yet he will be the first to admit his feelings towards me were more ambivalent. Sometimes I still worry that I love him more than he does me. That one day he will wake up and realize what he saddled himself too for the rest of his life," Amy tells Leonard.

Sheldon opens up one eye at this. How could Amy possibly think that? Of course he couldn't fault her logic. Sometimes he felt the same way about her. That she would wake up and realize that he wasn't worth all the trouble after all. Sheldon had something in store for her that he hoped would prove once and for all to her how deep his love for her ran.

 **Part two coming Friday! Leave me a review tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonus update posted as promised. A big thank you to cutelittlelumpofwool82 for editing this so quickly for me. She really fixed this one for me! She adds all the little details that make it so awesome.**

When they finally reach Sheldon's mother's house. There was a welcoming party outside waiting for them. Leonard is welcomed just as warmly as Sheldon and Amy. Getting a warm hug from both Mary and Missy. It makes him feel good to be welcomed and wanted. When he went home for Thanksgiving no one had even been there to welcome him. He had to take a taxi from the airport and when he got home the Hofstadter's cavernous home was empty.

Mary pulls them all inside and Leonard is immediately struck with the difference between Sheldon's house and his. Everything in his mother's house is made to be looked at and never touched. The living rooms pristine white couch has never been sat on. The house is filled with priceless artifacts from his father's digs. It far more resembles a museum than a house. Everything in the Cooper house is made to be lived in. The couch looks soft and worn in. The walls are covered in pictures of the family. The air smells like fresh baked cookies. The whole house feels like a hug.

"Ya'll must be sleepy. I told them it was crazy to drive through the night. These young'uns never listen!" Mary exclaims.

"I slept all night, I feel fine," Sheldon tells Mary.

"I'm fine too," Leonard says.

"Now don't y'all be prideful! It's fine to be tired," Meemaw says, but before they can answer her she says. "Sheldon why don't you just go on and show Leonard to his room."

"Alright," Sheldon says warily.

Even if he is a little confused why his mother is pushing for them all to sleep. Normally she would be forcing them all to eat and talk about their journey no matter how tired they were. Sheldon leads Leonard down the hall to the den. Guests normally stay in that room. The couch pulls out, there is a door for privacy, it's close to the bathroom and it's the only free room in the Cooper house.

"Sheldon honey, Leonard will be staying in your room while he's here," Mary tells him and Sheldon turns around affronted.

Wasn't it enough they shared a room at school? Sheldon had been looking forward to this respite from his roommate. Was his mother expecting him and Amy to share with Leonard? Or worse was she planning on separating them during their stay. They were married, Amy wasn't some random girl he was bringing home. They had earned the right to stay together in the same room. For all his bluster in the car, he knew two weeks with Amy being so close yet so far away would be intolerable. They had been intimate in proximity before, but that had been a lapse in judgment on his part. The alcohol had made him giddy and reckless. A combination that was extremely rare in him and would not be happening during their stay.

"Now Shelly bean before you get your knickers in a twist. We've got a surprise for you that I think you'll like. Now go on and show Leonard to his room so we can show you," Mary insists.

Momentarily mollified Sheldon leads Leonard to his room. Only to be enraged to find none of his personal items he left behind are still in the room. Even his bed is gone, a four poster stands in it's place, covered in one of Amy's handmade quilts. It's not his room anymore. Instead his mother has turned it into a guest room.

"I see you wasted no time in making my room a guest room. Understandable seeing as though your other children are showing no signs of leaving anytime soon. However if this is the surprise you spoke of. You are sorely mistaken if you thought I would be pleased," Sheldon says looking at his mother angrily.

"Sheldon, just give it a chance. If we are sleeping in the den it has more room," Amy says not wanting a huge fight to break out on her birthday.

"This is not the surprise and I'm not making ya'll sleep in the den," Mary says looking at Meemaw and they both have expressions on like the cat who ate the canary.

"What are you two up too?" Amy asks suspiciously.

"Now you let Leonard settle in and we'll take you on down to my house and show ya'll," Meemaw says looking like she is about to burst with excitement as she waddles out of the room.

"Alright," Sheldon says cautiously. "See you later Leonard," He says following his grandmother out of the room.

When Leonard is finally alone he collapses on the bed. Closing his eyes to soak in the glorious silence. After being in a car with them for almost a day straight he was ready to be alone. Leonard felt closer to both of them. Sheldon was becoming one of the best friends he had ever had. But when he briefly thought he would be sharing a room with both of them for a week be almost ran away screaming. He didn't think he could take a week of days filled with science flirting. Nights filled with hushed whispers and giggles. It would make him miss Penny too much.

At the thought of her he pulls out his wallet and takes out the wallet sized headshot she gave him. In the photo she is to the side, her face turned towards the camera in a smoldering gaze that screamed sex. Leonard couldn't believe that she was his. Wait until his friends back home saw this. Or the bikini shot taken from a modeling job inside his suitcase. With visions of shocked classmates filling his head he falls asleep. More tired than he previously thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Amy pulls into Meemaw's driveway curious what the two women are up too. Perhaps they have moved Sheldon's things into the room Meemaw had set up for him at her house. Amy always found it funny and a tad unfair. That out of Meemaw's many grandchildren. Sheldon was the only one to have his own room at her house. The rest shared her guest bedroom, that was set up, rather generically, the same room Amy had used when she stayed there.

Meemaw proclaimed she didn't play favorites, even when it was obvious Sheldon was the apple of her eye. It was okay, because it was her husband who was the favorite. Amy couldn't imagine being married to Sheldon's cousin E.J. who Meemaw always referred to as simply "that boy." As in that boy has broken his mama's heart again.

Instead of walking into the house however they lead them around the back. Where it becomes quite obvious what the surprise is. In the large expanse of her backyard out near the pond there is a small mobile home. It has tacky teal siding and fifties style mold work like the fenders of Chevy Bel-Air. The windows are circular like the portholes on a ship. Amy and Sheldon look at each other curiously as Mary stares at them expectantly.

"Well?" Meemaw asks gleefully.

"What exactly am I looking at?" Sheldon asks her confused.

"Your Uncle Stumpy had this on his property for that boy. You know just in case he got off the drugs. Well long story short ten to twenty years is a long time for a trailer to go vacant. Stumpy was going to trash it, but I told him wait," Meemaw says glowing.

"Pardon my asking, but why did you tell him to wait?" Amy asks eying it suspiciously.

"It's y'all's new home!" Mary says clapping Sheldon on the back.

"Our new home?" Sheldon clarifies stunned. This is nothing that he ever wants to live in. He always pictured he and Amy getting an apartment after college. They already have a small joint savings account setup for when that day comes.

"You two are married now! Ya'll are gonna want your privacy. So we brought this here for you and after we cleaned the inside thoroughly, it didn't look half bad. I know it ain't much to look at. And it ain't very big, but it'll get ya'll started. At least while you're home for the holidays and during the summers," Mary says.

Sheldon and Amy exchange another look. They were going to take the opportunity of the holidays, to tell the family about their summer plans. They had planned to use getting them out of the house as the big selling point. Knowing that they had taken the time to plan for their summer would make telling them even harder.

"Come on you two! Let's go inside and we'll show you around," Meemaw says happily climbing the stairs to get inside. Sheldon, Amy and Mary follow her inside.

"It's quaint," Amy remarks looking around.

"It's a bit stuffy in here. Let me turn the air conditioner on for you, you'll need it with the Texas heat especially in summer! You have A/C in the living room and the bedroom we made sure of that," Mary proudly states.

The inside is more spacious than it looked from the outside. Inside there is a sitting area, a tiny kitchen with a mini fridge, and a hallway leading to a bedroom and bathroom. The furniture inside looks familiar and Amy recognizes it as some the living room suite from her mother's Texas home.

"You might remember the furnishings. We ran into your mama a few weeks ago. We told her all about our idea. Well Peggy seemed pleased as punch. Gave us a bunch of stuff that was going into storage to fix it up nice for y'all," Mary says smiling.

"You talked to my mother?" Amy asks shocked. She hasn't spoken to her mother since the disastrous parents week dinner. "How is she?"

"She seems much better sugar," Meemaw says patting her back. "She misses you a lot."

"Yeah, she says that a lot," Amy says dismissively. Not wanting to ruin a good moment thinking about her mother.

Instead she wanders into the kitchen area inspecting the small breakfast table. The mismatched plates on the counter and the tea kettle on the stove. The small cabinets above the stove are full of essential non perishables and a tea selection. On her way to the back Amy peeks inside the restroom. A toilet, sink and shower occupy the tiny room. She then walks down the hall and into the bedroom. Which is set up exactly as Sheldon's bedroom had been at his mother's house. Only with a few of her things now added. Sheldon is behind her and he looks around approvingly.

"Now this feels like home," He says walking around the small room inspecting his things.

"I agree, We can't thank you enough for this," Amy tells the women gratefully giving them each a hug.

"I'm glad ya'll like it! Now we'll leave you two lovebirds be. Just make sure you make it back to my house by six for dinner. George is bringing over his new girlfriend for ya'll to meet," Mary says giving Sheldon a hug.

"That's a relief maybe he'll finally leave Amy alone," Sheldon says shaking his head. This time Mary and Meemaw exchange a look that peaks Amy's interest. But before she can inquire further the women say quick goodbyes and leave.

"What was that all about?" Amy asks Sheldon and he looks at her perplexed.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He says airily worried that Amy might have picked up something about her party in that short conversation. He was under strict instructions not to tell her anything. Accidentally spilling the beans, had been a worry of his for weeks.

"Nevermind, what do you think of our humble abode?" Amy asks changing the subject.

"I would say that humble would be putting it politely," Sheldon says rolling his eyes. "My family has always been accused of being trash. I never believed it until just now."

"Come on, Sheldon. It's not that bad," Amy tells him and he looks at her like she is crazy. "It's thoughtful that they wanted us to have privacy."

"Not that bad? You call living in Christine not that bad?" Sheldon asks her incredulously.

"What's Christine?" Amy asks and he looks exasperated.

"I forgot your mother raised you under a rock. Christine is a Stephen King novel with a movie adaptation of the same name. It's about a haunted Plymouth Fury," He says snippily.

"Don't be rude! Here I was happy about it because it's the first place we've had that's just ours alone. We went from living in your mother's house, to being separated by dorms. At least here we can live together. But if you think you're too good for it by all means move your stuff back to your mommies," Amy huffs as she retreats down the hall. Unsure where to go in the tiny trailer. Sheldon stops her before she even reaches the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, you're right. You know how I feel about change. Coming here and seeing all my things had been moved to this odd little trailer was jarring to say the least. However I was more annoyed at the prospect of having share a room with you and Leonard because I wanted you all to myself," he tells her his voice deep and husky. It makes Amy's gut clench, but she has a plan to stand her ground. Even when his strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and pull her close to him.

"I know how you feel. I also know this place isn't what either of us pictured for our first home together. However we can't look a gift horse in the mouth. This place is ours, and I am sure in spite of it's flaws. It will be an oasis to us during some of the chaos that is the Cooper's," Amy tells him resting against his chest.

"You do know that you are included in the chaotic Cooper clan now?" He asks teasingly his lips brushing against her ear making her flush. Amy wants to succumb but she's still mad at what he said in the car and for not saying anything about her birthday yet.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Amy teases. When his lips reached hers she gives them a gentle kiss. Then quickly pulls away. Sheldon looks at her wounded. "You think I am going to make it that easy for you?" Amy admonishes and he looks perplexed.

"What are you talking about?" He asks perplexed.

"In the car you said I was insatiable. I am just out to prove who is the one who can go without the longest," Amy says walking out of his arms with him looking at her stunned.

"Amy, you know I was just teasing. I didn't really mean it," He says lamely.

"So you are ready to admit that you were wrong and it is you who has the insatiable sexual appetite?" Amy says coyly and he looks at her stubbornly. "Well then?" She asks again.

"I think you are only shooting yourself in the foot," He says crossing his arms.

"How so?" Amy asks curious.

"For all your bravado. It is most definitely you who could never go long without coitus. If it weren't for you I would not even be interested in coitus at all. I've seen your dirty bookshelf, I know your animal hindbrain overrules the rational part at times," Sheldon tells her and she just looks at him and smiles smugly.

"Fine, we shall just have to wait and see then. I however am going to go take a nap. I drove all night long and only slept five hours in the past day," Amy says yawning and stretching as she pushes past him to their bedroom.

"I'm not tired," Sheldon whines standing at their doorway as she unbuttons her blouse, removes her bra and wriggles out of her skirt. Once undressed she stands in only her underwear as she opens the closet door and pulls on one of Sheldon's old shirts and slides under the sheets. Sheldon watched her silently as his mouth went dry at the sight of her half nude body before she covered up.

"Then you don't have to rest. You can go keep Constance company," She tells him yawning and snuggling into the sheets. Sheldon looks at his wife nestled in his childhood star wars sheets looking so peaceful. His eidetic memory perfectly capturing what her curves look like underneath the batman t-shirt.

"I suppose I could always rest my eyes a little," He concedes as he pulls off his pants and slips under the covers with her. He spoons her from behind holding her close against his chest. Already he can feel his body betraying him when her bottom rubs against him. "And try to keep my hands off you," He mumbles to himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Okay everyone places!" Mary yells at the crowd of people in the room. "They will be coming in anytime now."

The group of people gathering in the den all crouch down so they can jump up and surprise Amy as soon as she walks in. It is just the family and a few of Missy's friends from school. Still it is the most people Amy has ever had gathered to celebrate her birthday. Mary turns off the light and everyone goes silent. Except for Juniors new girlfriend Cecelia who whispers to him loudly.

"I don't know why they are making a such a fuss over your brother's girlfriend's birthday. It was my birthday last week and I barely got a hello," She huffs and he glares at her. He does not bother to correct her and say it's his wife. The less she knew about him and his family the better. She just found out he had a brother yesterday.

George blamed Sheldon for the mess he was in with Cecelia. It was all because of him and that stupid trailer that he was saddled with her in the first place. When he heard his mom and grandmother discussing plans to move the trailer to her property. He had wrongly assumed it was for him. That since he was twenty-one and had graduated high school and was going into the military soon. They had done something nice for him and gotten him his own place until he shipped off. Instead he learns it was for Sheldon and Amy when they visit or come home from school in the summer. When he pointed out how unfair it was that he was older. That he lived here all the time. Yet they had gotten Sheldon his own place. They pointed out that Sheldon was a married man. That in spite of the age difference Sheldon was the more mature one. Meemaw told him she wasn't going to have him have his own little love shack on her property. That she wouldn't be able to stomach the revolving door of girls traipsing across her land puking in her roses. So George had done the only sensible thing he could think of. He started seriously dating the first girl he met afterwards.

At first he thought he might actually love Cecelia. There was something about her that he found extremely alluring. Now however he could barely stand being in the same room as her. It had been two months and he was more than ready to bail. Junior was going to break up with her after Sheldon and Amy left back to school. He wanted to have her to prove that he wasn't in love with Amy anymore. Even if it wasn't true. It's not like he hasn't tried to get over her, he worked overtime at dating many girls once Sheldon and Amy moved to California. It's like he told his mother last year the heart wants, what the heart wants. But he would never purposely do anything to break up her marriage.

"They didn't even know it was your birthday," George tells her annoyed.

"Whose fault is that?" She asks smacking her gum.

"We've barely been dating why would I tell them it's your birthday?" George tells her and she opens her mouth to say more.

"Ya'll hush! I hear them coming!" Meemaw yells at them and Cecelia rolls her eyes but shuts her mouth.

They hear them coming down the call. The low rumble of Sheldon's voice and the husky pitch of Amy's. Mary takes her place by the lightswitch and cuts off the lights. When the door creaks open she switches it back on and everyone jumps up and yells surprise. Amy screams but Sheldon having prepared for the moment stands to the side.

"What's all this?" Amy says happily looking around at the room. There are purple and silver banners and streamers and balloons festooning every inch of the room.

"We know you never got to have a sweet sixteen. Or any birthday parties for that matter. So we decided to give you one for your eighteenth," Missy says giving her a big hug.

"Is everything alright honey?" Meemaw asks her looking at the tears in Amy's eyes.

"It's just all so perfect. You really didn't have to go through all this trouble for me," Amy tells them in a choked voice.

"Sheldon wanted to give you a perfect present. He called us for advice and well, I guess you'll have to tell us if was a success or not," Mary asks and Amy gives her a big hug.

"Of course it's a success! It's beyond anything I could have ever imagined," Amy says walking more in the room and examining everything. "So everyone was in on this?" Amy laughs.

"Hell yeah, baby girl!" George says. "Everyone had a job. Like I'm in charge of your birthday spankins'," George tells her winking.

"What is that?" Amy ask unfamiliar with the term.

"Don't you dare!" Sheldon warns. All too familiar with his family's bizarre traditions.

"You mean you ain't ever had a birthday spankin'?" George laughs and Amy shakes her head no. "Well you're about too!" He says wrapping her in a hug and hauling her over his shoulder making her squeal from surprise. His hand raises about to smack her butt when someone grabs it. George looks up expecting to find Sheldon and instead he sees Cecelia standing there looking at him enraged.

"Excuse me! Just what do you think you're doing?" She asks her Jersey accent getting thicker. "What kind of man smacks his brothers girlfriends butt?"

"Not that I don't agree. But who are you?" Sheldon asks her perplexed by this red headed spitfire who was glaring at Amy like she could kill her. It resonates in Sheldon that this woman looks like Amy, only without glasses and a mop of curly red hair.

"I'm sure Georgie hasn't told you about me either. I'm Cecelia his girlfriend and the only one's ass he should be touching is mine. Are you just gonna stand there and let him do that?" She demands of him.

"You and Amy look alike," Sheldon says ignoring her question. Meemaw and Mary both burst out laughing.

"Finally someone has the courage to say it!" Meemaw cackles.

"We've been thinking that since the day we saw her! Been to scared to say anything," Missy laughs wiping tears from her eyes.

"What? No they don't," George protests setting Amy down and looking between the two girls. Amy stumbles a bit from a head rush and tries to get her hair out of her eyes. Then seeing them side by side it hits him like a ton of bricks. That was the something that had attracted him. The only thing that made him stay. "Shit," He mutters feeling foolish and Cecelia looks at him offended.

"You know what? I'm leaving," Cecelia says storming out. George knows he should probably follow her, but he just doesn't care enough to try. In the two months he was with her he had decided relationships just weren't his thing. At least with any of the girls around here.

"I'm sorry sweetie, did Juniors New Jersey floozy ruin your party?" Mary asks her patting her shoulder.

"Not at all," Amy says a little stunned, but not bothered by what had just happened.

"Just a friendly reminder. New Jersey isn't all bad. I'm from Newark," Leonard reminds them gently.

"You're the best of the worst," Mary tells him kindly.

Cecelia bounds out the front door. Standing outside is a small mousy woman. She is staring up at the house like she is scared to go in. When she sees her she jumps like she has seen a ghost. The woman grabs her arm and looks at her desperately.

"Amy? Did you change your hair?" She asks and Cecelia shrugs her off.

"No, I'm not Amy!" Cecilia says angrily. Still annoyed at what happened just now. Then seeing the wounded look on her face she softens her tone. "I guess you're in the right place though. You here for the party?" She asks her.

"Her birthday party…. of course, she is eighteen today… yes I am," The woman agrees. Cecelia looks at her weird. This lady is just as crazy as the rest of them. Cecelia wonders what this Amy chicks got that she doesn't. But she doesn't want to stay to find out.

"I gotta split, parties in there," She says walking away turning around just long enough to see the woman as she disappeared inside. "Good riddance," She mutters.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Peggy doesn't know how Amy will react when she sees her. It's been several long months since they last spoke. Amy won't take her calls or come by and see her anymore. Peggy has taken to stalking Amy around town. Just to make sure she is healthy and happy. Mostly she has found her this way. Amy seems to be keeping out of trouble. She never sees her going out late at night. Or hanging around any undesirable people.

Peggy might have just let her go. Only she couldn't, something always drew her back in. Then it happened one Saturday. Peggy hadn't meant to follow her that day. Yet when she saw her get in the car at her Aunt's house without Sheldon her curiosity was piqued. Peggy followed her to the local drug store and hung back shocked when she saw her purchase two pregnancy tests.

So finally the prophecy was coming true. It all made sense now. When she had visited Texas to tie up loose ends she had run into Mary and Constance. They told her all about setting up Sheldon and Amy's little house on Constance's property. Peggy had offered up her furniture currently gathering dust in storage. In an attempt to get in better with the family Amy now claimed. She thought it had been odd. Seeing as though they were at school, most of the year. Now it made sense. Amy was planning on getting pregnant. Amy had been planning this ever since Sheldon slid the ring on her finger. She would never finish her schooling. Instead of becoming a Doctor she would spend her days barefoot and pregnant. Living out her days in a tin can on her husband's family property. Peggy couldn't change what had already happened. But she could say her peace about what she thought about it.

"Room for one more at this shindig?" Peggy asks peeking her head into the room.

"Mom?" Amy asks when she sees her. Excited but trepidatious about what her appearance means.

"Is that okay?" She asks timidly.

"Of course!" Amy says hugging her. "Now all my family is here at my first birthday party," Her mother stiffens in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I tried to raise you as best I could as a single mother. I thought luxuries like birthday parties fell under spare the rod and spoil the child," Peggy says pulling away from her.

"Oh honey, I follow the scripture as closely as any disciple. I don't think Jesus minds you spoiling up your babies every now and again with a party," Mary says patting Amy's cheek.

"Yes," Peggy says smugly. "Because all your children turned out so well," Peggy says eying George who is stuffing his face with chips, and Missy who is sitting in Leonard's lap looking shocked at whatever he had said then laughing.

"You know what Miss lady?" Mary says biting the inside of her cheek. "I think we best go somewhere private and discuss exactly how I think you raised your child."

"I think that would be best. I've got something we need to discuss away from prying ears," Peggy says looking around the room. "I would like to see you three in the kitchen," Peggy says looking at Mary, Sheldon, and Amy.

"Alright," Sheldon says his voice hard. Angry that Peggy is here ruining everything that he worked months to set up.

They follow Mary into the kitchen and Peggy sits at the round breakfast table. The rest follow suit and she closes her eyes and flutters them like she is recalling a painful memory. Sheldon looks at Amy confused and Amy just shrugs her shoulders and makes the crazy sign at him. Mary looks at Peggy like she was asking Jesus himself to strike her with a lightning bolt in her head.

"I know," Peggy says finally opening her eyes.

"Know what?" Mary asks warily.

"Don't play coy with me. I saw her buy the tests. I know exactly what's going on. Your boy knocked up my girl, now she is on the road to being trailer trash!" Peggy wails. Sheldon and Mary both look at Amy shocked, and Amy turns bright pink.

"Amy do you have something you need to tell me?" Sheldon gulps the panic already rising and Amy sighs and shakes her head no.

"I don't know how you know about the tests. They were not mine. I was buying them for a friend who was to scared to buy them. Sheldon and I are not having a baby now. Maybe sometime in the very distant future you guys will be grandmothers. Not today...I have an extra test in my purse if you would like me to prove it right now," Amy says calmly.

"We believe you sugar. Ain't no one peeing in this kitchen. That hasn't happened since Sheldon's daddy died. And it ain't ever happening again," Mary says patting Amy's hand

"What about the trailer? Amy's not moving back here to raise her baby?" Peggy asks confused.

"No, it was just a gesture of love and trust," Marty tells her giving her a wicked glare. "Two words, I am not sure you even know the definition of. Now I want you out of my house. You have ruined enough of this girls party," Mary tells her standing up.

"I won't say another word. I would love to stay," Peggy begs, but Amy shakes her head. As much as she wants to love and trust her mother she has been burnt too many times.

"I think it would be best if you left," Amy says firmly.

"Amy? I..." Peggy starts starting to look tearful.

"Go!" Sheldon bellows looking furious. Making all three women jump in surprise. This was the last straw for him with his mother-in-law. Amy deserved happiness. It was his job to protect his wife. Even if Amy was mad at him about it later.

"Fine, I see I'm not wanted here," Peggy says shakily, getting up and looking around. No one says anything to stop her and she leaves the room.

"Now, shall we go back to your party?" Mary says cheerfully. "I'm glad she made us go to the kitchen I've got food to bring out," She says going to the fridge and pulling out sandwiches.

"Who did you buy the tests for?" Sheldon asks her curiously.

"I'll tell you later," She whispers back as they walk back into the den and everyone yells surprise again. This time making Sheldon jump and scream.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The rest of the party goes off without a hitch. After the food is eaten the adults leave and let the kids have some fun by themselves. As much fun as you can have with your mother two doors down anyway. Missy wants to put on some music and starts thumbing through the old records. Knowing that anything current won't float their boat.

"Ya'll want to listen to Elvis?" She asks holding up the record Amy wrinkles up her nose.

"My mom loved his gospel songs," Amy groans.

"No Elvis!" Missy says putting it back in the stack.

"The Beatles?" She teased knowing full well Sheldon dislikes them.

"No hippie music!" Sheldon admonishes.

"You guys really hate music," Leonard laughs. "I have a Backstreet Boys tape in my suitcase," He says hopefully and when everyone gives him a dirty look he looks around defensively. "Quit Playing Games with My Heart is mine and Penny's song."

"It can stay ya'll's song!" George laughs. "Cecelia wanted some shitty N'Sync song to be our song. I don't do that kind of shit," He huffs.

"I'm beginning to see why your girlfriend stormed out of here earlier," Sheldon says and George just shakes his head.

"She ain't my girlfriend anymore!" He says relieved.

"It is important to have a song in a relationship," Leonard defends. "Sheldon and Amy you have a song right?" Leonard asks and they look at each other confused.

"Shamy have a song?" Missy laughs. "Shamy does not do such frivolous things."

"Shamy?" Leonard laughs.

"You know Sheldon plus Amy equals Shamy?" Missy giggles and Leonard laughs with her. While Sheldon and Amy glare at them.

"You know we hate that amalgamation of our names," Amy says sticking her tongue out at Missy.

"As a matter of fact we do have a song," Sheldon sniffs before getting up to search through the records. He pulls out a Beach Boys record and puts it on the turntable. "Back before they fought all the time. I remember walking in on Momma and daddy dancing to this song. They let me sit on the floor and watch as they danced before they put me back to bed. The first time I met Amy I got this song stuck in my head and I didn't understand why. Now I do, it's about her. How she makes me feel. How I felt that night watching my parent's twirl around the room without a care," Sheldon says thoughtfully as he begins to set the needle to the song.

"Sheldon, that's so sweet," Amy says tearfully before the song even starts.

Sheldon turns toward Amy and offers his hand. She smiles shyly and joins him in the middle of the room. He pulls her close and begins to dance slowly with her despite the fast paced beat. Amy could feel him humming along to the song as her head rests against his chest. This is truly the best birthday ever! When the remains of Darlin' plays around the room she is practically sobbing into his t-shirt.

"Why are you crying?" He asks worried.

"I just love you, so much. Thank you for giving me this gift," She tells him as they sway slowly to the music.

"This isn't your birthday gift," He tells her and she looks up at him shocked. They had opened gifts already and she got some amazing stuff. Yet none of the tags had been from him.

"Leonard, can you go get it out of your suitcase?" Sheldon asks and Leonard nods and leaves the room to go retrieve the the package. When he comes back he hands Amy a manila envelope.

"What's this?" Amy asks curiously looking at the plain envelope.

"As you know I have developed a new theorem which they asked me to name. I could have gone with The Spock Theorem or The Nodlehs Theorem. Instead I called it the..." He starts to explain.

"The Cooper-Fowler Theorem!" Amy squeals as she pulls out the paper and hugs it.

"I know we married and the Cooper theorem still could have been ours. However we currently go by separate names so I thought this would…" Amy silences with kiss to his lips.

"It's perfect! I know how much you love sharing credit," She teases him. Then she leans in and whispers in his ear. "Come on, let's go home. There is a wager you're about to win," She says and he grins.

"Alright everyone party's over. The birthday girl is tired!" Sheldon announces tugging Amy out of the room. "Goodnight!" Amy yells as she tries to keep up with Sheldon's fast stride. Everyone watches them leave shaking their heads.

"Damn, I never thought I would be thinking about asking my dorky ass brother girl tips. I was two months in with Cecelia and couldn't get anywhere with her. I'm losing my touch," George complains.

"Tell me about it!" Leonard sighs. "Me and my girlfriend were hot and heavy at first. Now she barely seems to be able to look at me. He might not look it, but damn is he smooth. It's not just Amy either. He gets other girls interested too."

"What other girls?" Junior asks angrily.

"Not that he would ever act on it of course. There was this girl who was obsessed with him named Ramona. You might not know this, but in the academic world there are science groupies. That's exactly what she was! She followed him around everywhere," Leonard tells them.

"Is that the girl who showed up in his bed naked?" Missy asks and Leonard shakes his head yes and Junior spits out his drink.

"What?!" He asks looking around shocked. This had to be a joke. "Some girl was naked in his bed? What did Sheldon do?" He demands.

"What do you think he did? He put on his wedding ring, screamed at her and ran away," Leonard says laughing.

"That's our boy!" Missy and George say together high fiving.

"We thought he was gay before Amy," Missy tells him. "Acted likes girls had cooties until he was like fifteen!" She giggles.

"To be fair he thought boys had cooties too," George laughs.

"Well rest assured he is not gay. He has sex with Amy.. alot.. Sometimes in front of me.." Leonard says shuddering.

"We know all too well! They couldn't keep their hands off each other when they were here," Missy tells him.

"Must be nice," Leonard and Junior say together both for different reasons.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The door is barely opened on their tiny home before Amy starts tugging at Sheldon's clothes. Sheldon presses her against the door. Unbuttoning her cardigan and pulling it off her shoulders. Then he pulls her dress shirt open and off her shoulders surprised to see that she has forgone a bra tonight. Enjoying the feeling of her bare skin under his fingertips. It had been over a week since they last made love and it was a week too long for him. No matter where they were, her skin, her scent, was home to him. Amy was the center of his universe his poin 0.

"Don't gloat too much about winning," Amy teases him biting his lip. "I can't even use the excuse that I was drunk since this party was dry," She laughs.

"The only thing you are drunk on is my charm," Sheldon teases her

"You can say charmed the pants off me," Amy admits begrudgingly. "Love is like that though, it makes you feel floaty and drunk."

"Just to be clear. I didn't win. I was a clear draw. Ths would have happened tonight whether you conceded tonight or not!" He assures Amy pressing her against the wall. Tilting her head back to taste the skin of her neck.

"That cocky are we?" Amy jokes.

"Only when it comes to you," He says placing her hand on the bulge in his pants. Amy grabs him in her hand. A thrill going through her at his naughty comment. "Shall we go to the bedroom now?" He asks her as he runs his hands up her outer thighs and under her skirt then squeezes her behind.

"No. I want you right here. Right now!" Amy begs fiddling with his belt and the fly of his pants. Pulling them down as she sucks on his neck. She can feel him pressed against her and she wraps her leg around his hip to pull him further.

"Right here in the living room? Amongst your mother's old things. Against a wall?" He asks her looking into her eyes and she shakes her head yes. "You are such a naughty girl!" He says his voice a deep growl as he removes her panties and lifts her up against the wall.

"You bring it out in me," She tells him as he enters her in one deep thrust making them both cry out. She wraps her arms around his neck as she tries keeping time with each hard thrust.

"We bring it out in each other," He groans kissing her and thrusting in deeper. Amy leans back and arches against the wall making him hit the right spot with every thrust.

"We do bring out the best in each other," She breathlessly agrees.

As Sheldon moves faster inside her again. Resting his head between her breasts. Kissing the tender flesh and teasing her nipples with his tongue. It does not take long before she is calling out his name. Clinging to him limply, languid and spent. Afterwards they curl together on the couch. Amy resting her head on his bare chest.

"Amy?" He asks worried.

"Hmm?" Amy asks not wanting to get up.

"Who did you buy those tests for?" He asks.

"Penny," She says sleepily.

"Are you aware of the outcome?" Sheldon asks and she shakes her head yes. "And?" He asks anxiously afraid he already knows the answer.

"Penny is pregnant with Leonard's baby. Don't tell Leonard though. This is his last lap of freedom and Penny is soul searching in Nebraska," Amy says before falling asleep.

"How can I not tell Leonard?" Sheldon worries.

I **hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. We worked really hard on it. Next week we are on to Christmas with the Cooper's.**

 **I know sme of ya'll are worried about Penny. So I'll do a bonus update and let you know whats shes up too soon.**

 **Leave me a review tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Whew... Thought I might not be able to post due to some health concerns. Thanks to cutelittlelumpofwool82 we just made it!**

 **This chapter is pure Penny, for all of you who were worried about her.**

Penny wasn't going to come home for christmas. She knew her money was better spent elsewhere. Especially with a baby on the way. Then two things happened that changed her mind. First the cat food people asked her to come back and film another spot. Leaving her flush with enough cash to pay her bills for a few months. Then at the restaurant she waited on a table of drunken businessmen. They were annoying as hell but they left her such a generous tip that her flight back home was paid for.

So here she was landing in Omaha for a week of thought and reflection. She wonders if Leonard will be happy to see her when she gets back. Before he left she had done everything to push him away. Sure he was a great guy now, but it would all change when he found out. Abby had a great guy, their dad was ready to take him on as a new son. Then Abby got pregnant and he split, now Abby could barely get support checks from him.

Leonard was either going to run away. Or ask her to marry him. Penny couldn't decide which was worse. Either way one or both of them was losing their freedom.

Penny only packed a light carry on bag. Everything she would need was still in her room at home. She pulls a baseball cap low over her head and dons a pair of sunglasses. This was a secret trip, the last thing she wanted was to run into any high school, friends.

Penny walks outside and scans the airport for a familiar car. Her mother hadn't been clear if it was Abby or Randy picking her up. Penny hopes it is Randy, who would fill the hour long car ride with jokes and silly conversation. Even if she told Randy why she was here he would just shrug it off. Make a stupid joke and start talking about the latest episode of Friends.

Abby would want to know every last detail of her life. All about her glamorous life in the big city. Abby was an esthetician in Omaha. A job that paid well enough to support herself and Wyatt enough to move out of their parents farmhouse. Penny was starting to feel like it was not very glamorous at all. That maybe she should have taken a more practical career route as well. Abby might think her job was boring and sometimes a little gross, but at least she had a paycheck she could always count on.

Penny can't stifle a groan when she hears a honk and sees her sister hanging out the window of a beat up minivan yelling her name. So much for staying incognito.

"Hey, Hollywood! Your chariot awaits!" Abby screams honking the horn. Penny rolls her eyes and climbs inside the van.

"Sweet ride," Penny says looking around at the stained and torn interior.

"Not to mention free! Alex fixed it up for me at the shop," Abby tells her patting the steering wheel with a broad smile. Penny rolls her eyes. She had forgotten all about Abby's new boyfriend. She was all in love with him now, until something inevitably happen. Once she got home she should play a drinking game. Take a shot every time she rolled her eyes. With any luck she would be smashed all week. Then she remembers her delicate condition it was going to be a long week.

"How are things going with Alex?" Penny asks kindly. From what she had heard from her mother. Alex was just another playboy. Abby had a type, she liked them blonde, dumb, and pretty.

"Alex is going to be my new daddy!" Wyatt announces in the back. Penny has to bite her cheek from unleashing a can of whoop ass on Abby. Wyatt was only four and he had known at least six potential new daddies.

"Wyatt!" Abby scolds him. "Alex is just mommies friend." She tells him looking at the cherub faced boy in her rearview mirror. Then she turns to Penny. "It is going good though! I think he is the one," Abby says letting out a tiny squeal.

"Good, I'm happy for you," Penny says looking out the window. Already the stores and restaurants are giving way to farm land. Already it feels like the walls of green are closing in on her.

"How are you and Leonard?" Abby asks. "Mom says he is studying to be a doctor?"

"Not the kind of Doctor you think," Penny tells her shaking her head. Already she can tell Abby is envisioning free prescription drugs for life. "Leonard wants to get his doctorate in physics. He won't be going anywhere near people."

"Then what's the point of being a Doctor? At least Alex can fix my car and get us free oil changes," Abby asks shaking her head like Leonard is the stupid one. Leave it to Abby to think her boyfriend who changed oil at the local Jiffy Lube. Had a better career than Leonard would ever have.

"Leonard basically wants to make a career on being really really smart," Penny tries to explain.

"Then what is he doing with you?" Abby laughs.

"Shut up, whore," Penny says picking a wrapper off the floor and throwing it at her. Then trying to change the subject she turns on the radio. Papa Don't Preach starts blaring at her. Penny turns white and switches the radio off.

"What was that all about?" Abby asks eying her suspiciously. "You love Madonna."

"I just don't feel like listening to music," Penny tells her not meeting her eyes.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant," Abby screams.

"I'm getting a brother!" Wyatt says clapping.

"What? Noooo..." Penny says unconvincingly.

"She's right sweetie you're getting a cousin," Abby tells Wyatt.

"How did you know?" Penny groans throwing her head against the headrest.

"I didn't you just told me," Abby says laughing.

"Don't tell dad okay?" Penny begs.

"What and miss the expression on Dad's face when you tell him that his little slugger is preggo," Abby laughs gleefully.

"Very helpful Abby!" Penny says glaring at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Penny notices when they turn down to the dirt road that leads to the family farm is that her mom has changed the sign again. Their farm had achieved a sort of notoriety from their mothers elaborate signs that changed every so often. Now it said Ditzman Farm with a pastoral scene painted in every letter. Penny's favorite had been when she and her pig Moondance had won a blue ribbon at the fair. Her mother had painted Penny and prize winning pig and wrote The Blue Ribbon Ditzman's on the sign. When the signs started getting old and weathered her mom would take it down, hang it in the barn, and paint a new one.

The barn was now filled with the signs of the past years. It served as a sort of time capsule to their lives. Some of them were so beautiful they could be hanging in a museum. Not in a rickety old barn in the outskirts of Omaha. Her mother was meant to be an artist. To go to New York city or Paris and pursue her passions.

Instead she is currently outside wearing a weathered pair of overalls and feeding her prize chickens. Her heart swells at the sight of her in the patchwork overalls and her colorful woven coat. Susan wasn't like other moms she was so much better. Even with no makeup on she is hotter than any other woman her age.

"Girls!" She calls happily as Penny climbs out of the car. Susan rushes up to her and wraps her in a big hug. "I'm so glad you could come for Christmas Penny. Since you struck it big I was worried we might never see you again."

"Relax mom it's just one commercial," Penny sighs. She can tell that this will be the theme of her visit. Every single family member will accuse her of being Hollywood now.

"Slugger! You made it in one piece!" Her dad calls walking from the barn. He picks her up and swings her around. "How's my movie star!"

"Daddy! Put me down!" Penny squeals. "I am nowhere close to being a movie star yet," It feels nice to be in her father's warm arms. It's colder than she expected it to be and her thin hoodie is doing nothing to keep the chill out.

"You must be freezing!" Her mom admonishes using that sixth sense she had," Come on let's go inside and get a cup of coffee. We can all catch up. By the way I'm making your favorite for dinner tonight."

"Take out from China Garden?" Penny laughs. Her mother was a terrible cook. Anything beyond Kraft mac and cheese was beyond her capabilities.

"You got it!" She laughs.

They walk into the kitchen from the side door. Inside the house is cozy and warm. The house smells like coffee with a hint of paint thinner that wafts up from her mother's makeshift basement studio. The kitchen is cramped and bright. Susan had painted the cabinet doors with horses and cows.

"Wyatt baby why don't you go watch cartoons and let the adults talk?" Abby tells him.

"I want to stay with grandma," Wyatt pouts.

"You're spending the night with us honey. There will be plenty of grandma time later," Susan tells him giving him a big hug.

"Okay." Wyatt reluctantly agrees. She hands him a cookie and he runs out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Penny hears the refrain of a cartoon starting up. It feels like she is being transported back to her childhood. Where her mother was constantly covered in paint and sipping coffee. The TV was always on, either playing cartoons or sports. Their house was always loud and chaotic, but also warm and fun. Right now Penny feels like she could just curl up in a ball and never leave again.

"So what's new? What's going on in the glamourous and exciting world of Penelope Anne Ditzman?" Her mom asks as she pulls down Penny's favorite mug from the cabinet. It was one that she got from a class trip to six flags in the sixth grade and it had her name on it. It's little details like that that made her mom great. Remembering which mug was her favorite and just how she liked her coffee. Penny wonders what kind of mom she'll be?

"My stage name is just Penny," She reminds her.

"That is so stupid! What are you Madonna?" Abby scoffs.

"It's not stupid! There is already a Penelope Anne Miller out there. A blonde with the last name Ditzman is just asking for it. I couldn't think of another last name I liked so it's just Penny now," Penny huffs.

"Your last name is nothing to be ashamed of we come from a long line of proud farmer's," Her dad says sounding a bit hurt.

"Daddy I love our family and our last name. It's just that if I want to make it big I am going to have to make a few sacrifices along the way," Penny tells him gently.

"Soon you are going to learn a lot about making sacrifices," Abby agrees and Penny looks at her horrified. She was not quite ready to reveal her news just yet. She hopes her parents won't pick up on it. But she should have known better. Her mother was in tune to everything when it came to her girls.

"What do you mean Abby?" She asks her sister and her sister looks at her smugly.

Abby has been waiting for Penny to fuck up for awhile. Growing up even though Penny was younger she was always the more responsible one. Her father loved Penny more than her and it was painfully obvious. Even when Randy came around Penny was still the apple of his eye. When she got pregnant her father almost disowned her. Even when she named him after her father she still felt that she never got his approval and it hurt.

"Penny has something she needs to tell you," Abby tells them and Penny glares at her.

"Okay, listen everyone. This isn't how I would have chosen to tell you," Penny says glaring at her sister. "I have something important I need to tell you."

"What is it slugger? Got another big league commercial lined up?" He asks and Penny winces.

"I'm pregnant," She spits out and Wyatt jumps up and starts pacing around the room. Susan just looks at her stoically.

"Have you been to a doctor yet? Do you know how far along you are?" She asks calmly.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill the boy who did this to you! Is that why he's not here? He didn't have the courage to face me like a man?" Wyatt asks furious still pacing.

"Daddy! Stop you're scaring me," Penny tells her dad.

"You should be scared!" He yells as Penny starts to cry.

"He's not here because I haven't told him yet. I don't know how far along I am. I haven't been to a doctor yet," Penny says and Susan gets up and wraps her into a hug.

"Penny, we love you. You have proven you're strong enough to live in L.A. alone. You are strong enough to do this too. We support you with whatever you decide to do. Don't we Wyatt?" Susan assures her.

"Of course slugger, I was just caught off guard. Sorry for scaring you like that. You'll always be my little girl okay?" Wyatt tells her.

"Why does Penny always get off easy?" Abby says annoyed. Susan just shoots her a dirty look.

"Were we not supportive of you? Let you live here until you got on your feet? Watch little Wyatt almost every single weekend so you can still have a normal life?" Susan asks and Abby has no comeback so she just shrugs. "I thought so! Now Penny I will make an appointment with Dr. Applewhite tomorrow. We are friends so she should be able to squeeze you in," Her mother starts.

Then she rambles off an entire list of things that will need to be done about the baby. Penny feels comforted in her mother's formidable care. She might be a bit of a hippie sometimes but she always knew exactly what to do. Then her mother says something that jars her.

"We will need to get all your things back from California," She says adamantly.

"Mom, I am just here for christmas. I'm going back to L.A. in a week," Penny tells her.

"So you have health insurance, and a place big enough for you and a baby in L.A.?" Susan asks curious.

"No… but…" Penny starts.

"And your future Doctor boyfriend is making enough money to support the both of you right now?" She asks.

"Not now, but he.." Penny tries explain.

"So you think a dingy apartment in smoggy West L.A. is the best place to race a baby and not a family farm in Nebraska with fresh air as far as the lungs can breath?" Her mom asks and Penny has to admit she has a point.

"Would you guys let me live here again?" She asks sounding like a child again.

"Of course slugger! You are welcome back anytime," Wyatt assures her and he gives her a big hug pulling her into his chest. In that moment Penny can't remember why she even thought about going back to L.A.?

 **Next week we get all Shamy Christmas goodnes I promise..**


	23. Chapter 23

**As always a huge thanks to my bestie beta cutelittlelumpofwool82**

Missy and Leonard are driving over to Sheldon and Amy's trailer. Tomorrow they all leave for Ohio. Missy is keeping up a stream of chatter, but Leonard is distracted. For days he has tried to contact Penny to no avail. Her phone in her apartment just rings. Finally out of desperation he calls her work. Bernadette answered and told him she went home to Nebraska. Why wouldn't she tell him that's where she planned on going? Penny kept so much of herself closed off from him, it frustrated him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Missy asks chirpily with mock enthusiasm. The accuracy of her statement makes Leonard throw his head back against the headrest and moan. "Strike a nerve did I?"

"Why are women so difficult?" He asks her.

"Excuse me? Men are difficult ones. They say they are in love with you. Then they disappear for a week. So you follow them in your brothers pick up truck and find him boinking your best friend," Missy huffs gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Boy troubles?" He asks warily.

"You bet your sweet bubby!" Missy says blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Why can't it be easy like with Sheldon and Amy?" Leonard sighs.

"Ha!" Missy laughs and Leonard looks at her oddly. "You think they got it easy? No, no, no sweetie, they ain't got it easy!"

"What do you mean?" He asks confused.

"Sheldon has to struggle every single day just to function. Just being around people is hard for him. Before Amy he could barely stand to be in a room with family. The boys got more quirks and ticks than any one person should ever be blessed with. Now Amy she ain't no perfect angel either. Baby girl, is fucked up, her momma did a number on her. Yet here they are together trying to make it work," Missy says pulling into Meemaw's driveway.

"It's just that when they are together… I don't know… It just seems like everything comes so easily to them," Leonard tells her.

"Maybe now, but they are two pig headed people at times. They have had their fair share of problems. They just love each other enough to work through anything," Missy tells them as they get out of the car and walk behind the house. Then as if on cue when they get to the front of their trailer they hear an argument starting. Leonard and Missy wait outside to be nosy.

"Why can't we decorate for Christmas? Meemaw brought us a box full of decorations!" Amy argues.

"We are living in a tin can already. You want to make the space even smaller?" Sheldon asks with a sarcastic tone.

"A few harmless decorations won't affect our living space one way or another. I've told you how my mother's refusal to participate in non secular holiday traditions always made me feel different," Amy says sadly.

"And I've told you how my mother's insistence on making me believe in a jolly fat man who flew around doling out presents gave me trust issues," Sheldon counters.

"When we have children I want them to have Santa. It singles children out not too. I don't want them to feel as weird as I did growing up," Amy tells him.

"Children! Now we're having children? Are we also going to raise them in a hippie commune with Leonard and Penny's baby? Let them run around barefoot and say things like "can you dig it?" Sheldon demands and Missy looks a Leonard with a raised brow.

"You got something you forgot to tell me?" Missy asks curiously. Leonard rapidly shakes his head no and is already banging on the door.

"Let us in!" He calls frantically. Amy opens the door and Leonard rushes inside. "What did you mean by Leonard and Penny's baby?" He asks looking directly at Sheldon.

"Umm..." Sheldon says blinking. Looking at Amy with wide eyes.

"Sheldon meant it hypothetically of course," Amy says thinking quickly and Sheldon nods in agreement.

"Yes, hypothetically if you were to have a progeny with Penny they would than likely be hippies," Sheldon says regaining composure. Leonard looks mollified for the time being.

"Shelly, why won't you let Amy decorate for Christmas? What will it hurt to hang up a few lights and a plastic santa or two?" Missy asks pulling a santa out of the box on the table.

"Think of it logically, it is already the 20th. Tomorrow we are leaving for three days. We won't be back home until after Christmas. Why go to all the trouble to put up all this junk only to take it all down?" Sheldon reasons.

"I guess you have a point," Amy says sadly, looking at the glittery ornament in her hand.

"Don't you let him win!" Missy tells her. "Shelly has always been a Christmas grinch. He hogged the train under the tree, no one else could go near it. When he set up the Christmas village he had to have it exactly right or he would throw a hissy fit."

"I'm sorry, but in what universe does santa go in front of the church and the carolers by the skating pond?" He grumps.

"You can carol by a pond," Missy tells him sticking out her tongue. "They were cheering on the skaters as they did their thing."

"Even mother agrees they were supposed to be in front of the church singing Little town of Bethlehem," Sheldon tells her.

"All we ever had was a nativity scene. I got locked in the sin closet once when I got caught playing with the camels," Amy says. "We did have a train for the tree at one point but my mom threw it out when my dad died." Amy sounds so sad Missy can't help but hug her.

"We never had any decorations at all. Mother didn't want them detracting from the ambiance of her sterile house," Leonard adds. "We had to write research papers on Christmas Eve that santa then graded Christmas Day."

"That sounds wonderful!" Sheldon tells him.

"Ya'll two had sucky parents," Missy says sitting on the couch. "Momma and Daddy went all out at Christmas. You could see our house from outer space!"

"And don't think she is exaggerating either. That's why I wanted to figure out how to set up my own power grid. They about went bankrupt trying to power it all," Sheldon tells them.

"He almost did it too! I never seen Momma so frightened as when them feds came knocking on our door," Missy laughs.

"If it had worked then we could have had a display you could have seen from space. Helped Daddy finally win that stupid contest he was always trying to win," Sheldon says sitting beside his sister on the couch.

Thinking of his father is making him feel sentimental and nostalgic. Christmas hadn't been all that bad he supposed. Even when the family was forcing him into frivolity. He had enjoyed some of it, like searching through the lights to see which ones were not lighting. It was doing that that got him interested in science at a very young age. Thinking of an easier way to do it than holding a million twinkle lights up. Every year his father had tried to win the neighborhood lights contest. Every year he had also failed. Then when his father died they had just stopped trying. The first year they hadn't even bothered. Last year had just been a pale comparison to the former grandeur.

"I wish Daddy had won at least once," Missy sniffs. Starting to get weepy thinking about her father.

Then Sheldon does something that really made her get weepy. He wraps his arm around her and gives her a hug. Pressing the top of his chin into her hair. Sheldon never hugged her voluntarily. There were times she would have given anything for her twin brother to show her a little affection. Instead he was always so cold to her. It felt like a Christmas miracle just to be embraced by her brother with no fuss or prompting.

"Me too, perhaps then he would have been satisfied with his life," Sheldon says and Missy hugs his waist. "You know what? Let's do it!" Sheldon says.

"What?" Missy asks confused.

"Decorate the silly house for Christmas. I suppose it wouldn't harm anything to put up a few decorations," He sighs.

"Sheldon thank you so much!" Amy squealed hopping into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. Amy kisses his cheek and Missy kisses his other cheek as Sheldon squirms.

"Too much love. Time to get off!" Sheldon complains looking put upon but neither woman moves away from him. Instead they just hug him tighter.

Leonard looks away feeling an evil pang of jealousy. What wouldn't he give to be in Sheldon's position right now? Not with these two women but the women in his own life. Right now his girlfriend was MIA. His sister was six years older than him and had never paid him any attention. She was so much like his mother it was scary. Leonard doubted that she had ever hugged anyone her entire life. If he wrapped her up in a hug he would not be getting the look of moony gratefulness Missy was giving Sheldon. She would look at him like he had gone crazy.

"So come on let's decorate," Leonard says with mock enthusiasm pulling a garland out of the box. Later the tiny house looks like a winter wonderland. There are garlands, lights, and decorations festooning every single surface.

"I think that's about as sparkly, twinkly and jingly as the place is going to get," Sheldon says looking around the room.

"I just wish we could get a Christmas tree. A real one, not plastic. It's been a long time since I've had one," Amy sighs.

"Amy, I think we have quite enough stuff out as it is. Besides we do have a tree," Sheldon says holding out a ceramic tabletop tree which he plugs in and tiny colored lights that decorate the tree shine bright.

"You're right, I'm just being silly," Amy says shakily. "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom," She says softly. When she is out of the room Missy walks over to Sheldon.

"You know you gotta get that girl a tree don't you?" Missy tells him resting her elbow on his shoulder which he knocks off.

"I don't gotta do anything," He scoffs and Missy rolls her eyes.

"Well, we better go Momma wants everyone in the car by six AM!" Missy tells him.

"It's you who has the problem with tardiness," He reminds her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning at six AM sharp all five Cooper's plus Leonard and Amy are crammed into Mary's minivan. Their luggage crammed into the turtle shell strapped above them. Meemaw rides up front with Mary. Amy is seated between Sheldon and Leonard. Missy is wearing no makeup and is already passing out on George's shoulder in the very back.

"I can't believe I'm going to be stuck in car for 19 hours!" Missy moans.

"Try it being your second day long car ride in three days with these two," Leonard jokes. Sheldon and Amy give him disgruntled looks.

"Why can't we just fly like normal people?" George asks grumps.

"You got 5000 dollars to fly seven people?" Mary snaps.

"Why do we even have to go to Ohio?" Sheldon asks. "It's not like Auntie Rose has made the effort to come see us."

"That's why we are making the effort honey," Meemaw says. "We ain't got much family left. Might as well love the ones we still got. Auntie Rose has invited everyone! It's going to be an old fashioned family Christmas," Meemaw says happily. "Besides, don't you want to show off that pretty little wife of yours? It'll be the first time the whole family has gotten a gander at her."

"Is that what this is?" George laughs. "Is this just to prove Sheldon wasn't gay after all!" He laughs and Missy punches his arm.

"Why George Stonewall Cooper Junior!" Mary exclaims. "How can you say such things? We would love Sheldon no matter what!"

"Sorry, jeez! I was just kidding," George mumbles rubbing his arm.

"You think there will be snow in Ohio?" Amy asks changing the subject.

"Maybe, honey. Why do you ask?" Meemaw asks her.

"I've never had a white Christmas," Amy says and Sheldon snorts.

"Considering the two states you spent your formative years were California and Texas I don't doubt that. What is the big deal about a white Christmas anyway? A bunch of frozen precipitation falls from the sky on a random day and people are inconvenienced. If it falls on Christmas people go nuts!" Sheldon says.

"It's like a Christmas card," Amy offers lamely.

"So? Santa Claus is also on a lot of cards yet you aren't fretting about meeting a fat guy in a red suit," Sheldon points out.

"Don't worry Amy we understand!" Missy tells her. "Even if it doesn't snow. We'll still take you to the ice skating rink. It's a big old pond that gets iced over so, you can skate on it. Just like in Charlie Brown!"

"Amy is not going ice skating," Sheldon protests. "She has brittle ankles, one wrong move and they'll snap like a wishbone at Thanksgiving."

"Sheldon I can handle ice skating," Amy tells him annoyed.

"Well I'm not going ice skating," Sheldon huffs crossing his arms.

"No one asked you!" Missy sasses. Making Sheldon turn and glare at her.

"Did you know that Missy could have been a nationally ranked ice skater?" Mary says proudly before adding snippily. "Until she just gave up."

"Really?" Amy asks in awe. "Why did you stop?"

"It just stopped being fun," Missy says evasively and Sheldon snorts.

"When did ice skating start being fun?" He says.

"Got a whole shelf full of trophies then one day she just refused to go. Like to broke my heart," Mary says sadly.

"Can we just drop it!" Missy asks annoyed.

The rest of the car ride passes uneventfully. They all take turns driving and the long car ride seems to go by very quickly. They reach the town in the early hours of the morning. Leonard's family are meeting at noon at a hotel in town. So they decide to check into the hotel for a few hours so they aren't barging in on family in the wee hours of the morning. They all pile into one room letting Mary and Meemaw take the bed. While the rest of them all take up the floor and remaining chairs in the room. George gets mad when Sheldon insists he should get to sleep in the large plush reclining arm chair.

"Everyone else in this house drove for at least six hours. Yet you get the best chair? That's bullshit," George complains.

"I'm sorry but being the travel supervisor is equally exhausting," Sheldon argues. "Being constantly vigilant really takes it out of you."

"So you think bitching for 19 hours is just as exhausting as trying to keep your eyes open and drive for six?" George says exasperated.

"More exhausting," Sheldon corrects. "Plus this chair is big enough for me and Amy to share," He reasons. Making Amy smile at the gesture.

"Just let him! He ain't gonna stop!" Mary says pulling a pillow over her face.

"Fine, let the little doofus win … again…" George says begrudgingly laying down on the ground.

They all take a nap and wake up at noon to get some lunch. Sheldon stays behind with Leonard to wait for his family to show up.

"Thanks for staying with me," Leonard tells him.

"No problem, you're doing me the favor. Eating lunch with my entire family is a chore. I'd rather be excused and have them bring me food," Sheldon tells him. Then he grows quiet. Amy told him not to tell Leonard about Penny's pregnancy. However it just seems too big a secret to keep from his roommate and best friend.

"I'm surprised they even agreed to come get me out here. Christmas has never been a big deal in my family. If I ever have kids I am going to make Christmas a huge deal. Big real tree, presents everywhere that you don't have to earn," Leonard smiles softly.

"Do you want children?" Sheldon asks. Startling Leonard, it's not like him to ask personal questions.

"I do… someday… don't you?" He asks him.

"I'm on the fence about bringing more life into this already over crowded world," Sheldon tells him.

"I just want a chance to do better than my parents did, you know? I would never make my child go through what I had to. I want a chance to prove some of my mother's insane theories wrong. Some day..." Leonard says and Sheldon nods his head.

"What if I told you that you have a chance to do that now?" Sheldon asks.

"What do you mean?' Leonard asks and Sheldon rolls his eyes. He was hoping not to have to say anything flat out and break any of Amy's rules.

"I mean perhaps the chance for you to disprove your mother's theories are coming sooner rather than later," Sheldon says and it dawns on Leonard what he is saying.

"What I overheard earlier… Penny's not…" He asks stunned and Sheldon nods his head as Leonard's father pulls up beside them outside the hotel.

"Hey boys! You have a good road trip?" He calls as he parks the car and gets out.

"Very good, Mr. Hofstadter," Sheldon tells him.

"You know me and my college roommate we went cross country together too. Those were some memories, I will never forget," Alfred says picking up Leonard's bag and throwing it in the car.

"Yeah, sure," Leonard says still stunned from the news he just received.

"Leonard, some girl named Penny keeps calling. She says to call her as soon as you get back home. This girls really got the hots for you. Must be that old Hofstadter charm," Alfred laughs clapping his back.

"Or something like that," Leonard mumbles the ball of anxiety in his chest building.

"This is the one you were telling me about right? The blonde actress?" Alfred asks him and Leonard just nods his head. Worried about the long car ride ahead of him and all the things he has to sort out along the way.

"Well, see ya Sheldon," Alfred tells him. "Perhaps this summer you can make the trip up and spend some time with us."

"Not this summer, I am going to Europe, but thank you for the offer," Sheldon says politely, then getting quiet because he still has not told his family about it yet.

"Bye, Sheldon see you next year," Leonard says waving from the car.

"Yeah, see you next year," Sheldon says wondering what changes the new year will bring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy had expected an experience like in Little House on the Prairie when she heard about them visiting a family farm. A small white clapboard building in the middle of rollicking green hills. The house they roll up to is much bigger than she imagined it being. A sprawling ranch that looks more like a mansion than a farmhouse is what greets them as they drive down the gravel road.

"Wow!" Amy says impressed looking at the house.

"Rose is my high falutin sister," Memaw tells her. "Like anyone needs this much house," She adds shaking her head in disapproval.

"I wouldn't mind this much house," George whistles as they park the car and get out.

"Find you a rich husband and you can have one," Mary tells him.

"Nah, I'll leave that to Missy and she can let me live in her garage," George says winking at Missy.

"Hell no! I get a house like this ain't no way you're going to be mooching off me and living in my garage," Missy tells him laughing. "Besides if any of us get a house like this it will be Sheldon and Amy. When they invent the rocket to the sun or something."

"Rest assured our fortune will not come from flinging ourselves into the sun. Although after being in a car with you people for a day it's starting not to sound like such a bad idea," Sheldon tells her. Before Missy can retort the door to the house opens and a tiny woman flies out at them.

"Ain't ya'll a sight for sore eyes! We haven't see each other in ages," She says hugging everyone in turn. When she gets to Amy she pulls her back to examine her. "You must be Shelly's wife! Ain't you just the prettiest little thing!" She coos. "Now y'all come on inside and I'll show you to your rooms."

"I hope we're not putting you out too bad Auntie Rose," Mary says and Rose just claps a hand around her shoulder.

"No honey! We've got enough room for all ya'll plus the rest that are still coming! It's a pleasure to host my people here for a change," She assures.

"We'll you gotta come back to Texas and let us return the favor sometime," Meemaw says kindly.

"Now after ya'll get settled in you young'uns should go check out our skating pond in town. It's where all the young folks like to gather this time of year," She tells them.

"I was just telling Amy about it. I remember it from when I was younger," Missy tells her.

"Well I ain't going. Ya'll can have fun I am taking a nap!" George declares.

"Party pooper," Missy says punching him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you've never gone ice skating before!" Missy says as she helps Amy lace up her skates.

"My mother wouldn't let me, she thought it was too dangerous," Amy tells her as Missy stands up and helps her to her feet.

"Everything is dangerous if you think about it too much," Missy tells her.

"That is one of the smartest things I have ever heard you say," Sheldon agrees. "So perhaps she should continue to stay off the ice."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Missy sighs. "You can't wrap her in bubble wrap and not let her do anything. You're as bad as her crazy old mama," Missy tells hm as she guides Amy down to the pond.

"You take that back!" He says angrily as he follows them.

"Then let her skate, besides why did you rent skates if you weren't going to skate?" Missy asks him as he hobbles along beside them.

"Just in case I need to perform a rescue mission," He says crossing his arms. "I can skate, or did you forget?" He says haughtily.

"Oh, I didn't forget," Missy says getting on the ice.

In truth it was why she had stopped skating. It had been the one thing she was better than Sheldon at. For once it had been her competitions Sheldon was being dragged to. Then one day she made a crack at him after he made fun of her skating. That he was just jealous because it was the only thing he wasn't good at. Sheldon didn't say anything he just rented a pair of skates, got on the ice and skated like a goddamn angel. Doing a perfect figure eight around her before getting off the ice. If her mom had her way they'd become the next great figure skating duo. Sheldon had no interest, he just explained that skating was just physics and wasn't that hard at all. It didn't matter that he had no interest. To Missy, Sheldon had already ruined the one thing she was good at. After that she just didn't want to do it anymore.

"Okay Amy, just hold on to my arms and move your feet like this," Missy says demonstrating by skating backwards a bit then skating back forward. "I'll pull you around for a bit then I'll let you loose," Amy nods her head and starts moving her feet the way Missy showed her. Keeping her head down focusing on how her feet were moving. "Keep your head up. Don't worry about your feet," Missy says moving in front of her and grabbing both her hands. "Keep your eyes on my face. Just feel it, don't think about it," She says skating backwards and tugging Amy with her.

"This takes an awful lot of concentration, to just not to think about," Amy remarks trying hard not to look down and to feel it whatever that means.

Sheldon stands on the sidelines and watches the pair as they go around. He thinks they look like a Christmas card. Amy in her brown corduroy skirt and thermal brown tights, a red scarf wrapped around her neck and blowing behind her. Missy has on a hot pink scarf and a fuzzy hat pulled over her ears. They are both laughing cheeks rosy as Missy pulls Amy around like a little tugboat. A gust of wind blows in and their long dark hair blows around them. It evokes a memory in Sheldon of watching his sister on the ice. Twirling around like the laws of physics didn't apply to her. How she always looked so free and happy out on the ice. How jealous he was of the attention she received. How hard he had secretly practiced for that one moment of one up manship. He forgot how much he missed watching her skate until this moment. Then he watches as Missy lets go of Amy and Amy flounders for a moment before falling on her behind. Instinctively he rushes out to help her.

"Amy are you okay?" Sheldon asks worried hauling her to her feet. Amy is all pink cheeked and giggly. It seems no serious injury was sustained.

"Sheldon! She's a big girl, let her do this," Missy says annoyed.

"I'm fine Sheldon, just klutzy. I'm having fun really, don't worry," Amy tells him.

"Still I think I better take over your lessons from Missy," He says. "Maybe seeing Missy display some of her considerable skill will motivate you," He says smiling at Missy. Missy looks at him happily, compliments from him were always few and far between.

"It's been awhile since I've shown off any of that skill," Missy hedged.

"I would love to see everything you can do!" Amy tells Missy eagerly.

"Alright you twisted my arm. I'll leave ya'll to it," Missy says skating away gracefully and turning around in a little circle and gliding away backwards. Amy claps her hands delighted. Missy skates like the people you see on TV. She had never seen anything quite like it.

"Show off!" Sheldon says affectionately watching Missy glide away. "Now ice skating is really just physics," He tells Amy taking her ends and pulling her along like Missy had. "You see the skates do two things. They glide over the ice and they push off the ice with the edge. With practice, the combination of movements can become as effortless as walking," Sheldon explains.

"I don't ever think I'll find this as effortless as walking," Amy says as he lets go of her and skates away then turns towards her. Amy wobbles but manages to stay upright.

"Another part to consider is the low friction of the skate blade with the ice," Sheldon says moving his skate against the ice. "Low friction allows you to easily glide over the ice surface," He tells her demonstrating by gliding towards her and taking her hands again. "In addition, the physical properties of the ice allows you to go around a turn," He says twirling them around so that he is beside her and not in front. "Or speed up," He says holding her hand and skating faster Amy scrambles to keep up and finds it is getting easier. "And of course stop," He says digging his skate in and stopping their movement.

"I think I understand now. The way you explain it seems very logical to me. Missy just kept telling me to use my feelings," Amy tells him. Sheldon nods and lets go of her hand and skates ahead of her again. This time Amy does not wobble at all.

"You push yourself forward by pushing off the ice with a force perpendicular to the skate blade. Now try it and skate to me," Sheldon tells her and Amy chews her lip nervously.

"Do you think I'm ready?" She asks and Sheldon nods. Amy pushes forward and finds herself gliding towards Sheldon. "I'm doing it!" She squeaks as she inches towards Sheldon. "Look Missy, I'm doing it!" Amy shouts to her.

"Get it girl!" Missy yells back as she weaves in and out of the other skaters. Amy gets to Sheldon and falls into his arms.

"I did it!" She squeals gripping his arms tightly

"You did," He says looking down at her proudly.

He looks so handsome in his puffy red parka and knitted hat. His usually pale face is flushed pink from cold and exertion. The tip of his nose is bright red. Amy wants to kiss him. Yet she knows that with other people around he won't like it. Yet he surprises her by bending down and kissing her softly on the mouth. In that moment the world seems to fall away from them. Nothing else matters but them. The feeling of his icy nose contrasting with his warm mouth against hers. When he pulls away Amy feels as giddy and breathless as if it were their first kiss.

"Come on," He says taking her hand again and together they do a lap around the rink.

After skating a few laps they get tired and go to sit on a bench together. Watching as Missy shows off her skills. Quite a few eyes are on Missy as she twirls around. Including a very handsome boy who skates up to her and begins to flirt. After a few words Missy skates over to them on the bench.

"Hey, if y'all are tired you can skedaddle," She tells them. "Me and Jake over there are going to get to know each other a little better. I'll get a ride home with him alright?" Missy tells them winking.

"Alright, if you're sure," Amy says getting up.

"He's a handsome hockey player with all his teeth. I'm sure," Missy says skating off.

Sheldon and Amy unlace their skates and put on their normal shoes. They buy hot chocolate from a vendor outside the outdoor rink. The car is parked on the main street in the little downtown area. Instead of leaving immediately they decide to walk around town for awhile. The house though big is loud and feels cramped, it is nice to just be the two of them for a short while.

Amy can't help but fall in love with the tiny town. The buildings are old brick and decorated for Christmas. In every shop window there is a festive display. They walk around peering in every window. In the window of an old antiques shop they see a tree decorated like the victorian era.

"I love this," Amy sighs happily. "I had a doll growing up who was from the victorian era. I remember reading her books and wishing we could have an old fashioned victorian Christmas."

"Real candles on a tree seem like a fire hazard," Sheldon comments.

"The train under the tree looks exactly like the one I had when I was little. I never knew it was an antique," Amy says pressing against the glass to get a closer look.

"It's not exactly from the victorian era. It is electric so that puts it at least in the 1940s. It certainly was designed to look like the old steam engines," Sheldon says peering through the glass.

"I wonder if it was my father's from when he was a child? Or what happened to it? I guess I'll never know," Amy says a shadow crossing her face. Sheldon picks up on it and grabs her hand. He is tired of her mother's power to ruin even the best days.

"Come on, I saw a tree lot up the road. Our room is not the biggest but perhaps we can get a small tree to put in there. Would you like that?" He asks and the smile returns to her face.

"Could we?" She asks happily and he nods leading her towards the lot.

"Auntie Rose won't mind. She loves to decorate for Christmas," Plus Sheldon thinks he now knows exactly what to give her for Christmas.

 **Originally this was to be split in two and be a double post. However it kind of got away from me. So more Christmas next week.**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is just a bonus chapter for those of you curious about what was going on with Lenny. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **A big thanks to cutelittlelumpofwool82 for editing this in the middle of the night for me.**

The drive through the first state was quiet. The drive through the second state was excruciating as Alfred tried to extract what was bothering his son to no avail. Alfred knew in theory you weren't supposed to have a favorite child. Yet amongst his children his heart had always held a soft spot for Leonard.

Maybe because Beverly had always bullied him, or maybe it was because he was the least like Beverly of all his children. Leonard was caring and kind and smart not driven to extremes like the others. Alfred was feeling a cat's in the cradle like ennui about missing so much of his childhood. While being off on excavations and archaeological digs. Now that his son was almost grown he was feeling a desperate need to connect with him.

"You have fun out in Texas? See any tumbleweeds or longhorns?" Alfred asks him in an attempt of conversation.

"Sheldon lives in East Texas not many steers and tumbleweeds there," Leonard says glumly.

"You guys seem to be getting along better than when you first met," Alfred prods and Leonard just shrugs. Thinking of Sheldon will just make him think of something else right now. "Leonard you have been silent for two entire states now. What is bothering you?" He sighs.

"Nothing," Leonard says unconvincingly.

"Are you flunking out of school?" He asks and Leonard shakes his head no.

"I made the Dean's list," He says offhandedly.

"Leonard I know your mother has been harsh on you at times. However you have to know we love you very much. We are very proud of you," Leonard snorts derisively.

"We are!" Alfred insists. "You're mother may have a funny way of showing it sometimes."

"You can say that again," Leonard sighs. "Let's just say I did something that would really make her not proud of me," Leonard asks and he starts crying. Hot wet tears that he had been holding in for hours start rolling down his cheeks.

"Leonard if there is something wrong you can tell me. There is nothing you can do that would make me not love you. You have to know that right?" Alfred asks scared.

"Hold onto that thought," Leonard says wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"It can't be that bad, did you kill a man?" He asks and Leonard shakes his head no.

"Are you on drugs?" He asks and Leonard shakes his head no.

"Did you get a girl in trouble?" He asks and Leonard silence speaks volumes. "Oh, Leonard," Alfred says shaking his head. "The actress?" He asks and Leonard shakes his head yes. "How long have you known?"

"I just found out, I haven't even talked to her yet. Sheldon let it slip. Amy told him and he told me," Leonard tells him.

"So you don't know when she's due or anything?" Alfred asks trying to process everything.

"I don't know anything. It's killing me not knowing anything," Leonard tells him.

"Well think about it Leonard. There is nothing you can do about it while stuck in a car. When we get home you can call her and sort things out. Until then try to relax and enjoy the trip," Alfred tells him.

"You're not mad at me?" Leonard asks warily.

"I'm not pleased, but bigger tragedies have happened," Alfred says tapping the steering wheel nervously.

"A.J. And Jennifer are just going to eat this up. I'm just cementing my place even further as the black sheep of the family," Leonard says.

"It'll be a while before they have to find out. That's another thing I wanted to talk about. Jennifer is so busy with her residency that she won't be able to make it home for Christmas. A.J. decided that he would rather go skiing than come home. So it'll just be you, me and your mother this Christmas," Alfred tells him and Leonard bangs his head on his window.

"Perfect, just perfect so mother will be in a great mood when we tell her this," Leonard replies sarcastically.

"Afraid so," Alfred says. "Look at the bright side. Only two more hours on the road," Alfred says lamely.

"Great, just great," Leonard sighs, resting his forehead on the cool window watching the scenery go by. Most of all he was wondering what he was going to say to Penny.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leonard is in luck when they get home his mother is gone. Immediately he goes up to his room and locks the door. Leonard's room does not look like the room of the typical teenage boy. If not for the one shelf of trophies and blue ribbons from science fairs and computer camp one might just think it was a guest room. It is as clean and impeccably decorated as a room in a pottery barn catalog. His mother did not allow posters to mar her walls. Or extraneous knick knacks to set out to gather dust. All of his personal effects had to be put away neatly. When he was a child what few toys she approved of could not be in his room. They had to be in the playroom. As soon as he turned ten every toy was thrown away. The playroom turned into a gym.

Next to the phone on his nightstand was a note in his mother's neat handwriting. **Leonard please call a girl named Penny at this number. Do tell her that calling and leaving one message is sufficient.**

Leonard snorts annoyed as he reads it in his mother's voice. His hands are trembling as a picks up the phone and dials. The phone rings several times and a woman answers.

"Ditzman farms," She says cheerfully.

"Hello, is Penny there? If so may I speak with her?" Leonard asks nervously..

"Is this Leonard?" The woman asks eagerly.

"Yes ma'am," He says bracing for the reaction.

"Oh, Thank god!" The woman says before yelling so loud that Leonard has to hold the phone away from his ear. "Penny! It's your fella! When you get off the can pick it up in your room!" Leonard has to refrain from laughing as he hears Penny's loud "MOM!" In the background before the phone clicks and she picks up.

"Hello?" She asks and her voice is music to his ears.

"Hey, I've missed you," He says shyly.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Her mom says and he hears the phone click.

"I've missed you too. Did you have fun with Sheldon and Amy?" Penny asks.

"Yeah, being in a car with them for a combined two days straight was more fun than barrel of monkeys," Leonard says sarcastically.

"They drive you crazy with their science lovey dovey talk?" Penny laughs having seen it first hand.

"You have no idea! Thank god once we got to Texas they had their own little trailer to live in. I don't think I could have stomached sharing a room with them too," Leonard tells her and her soft laugh makes his tummy do happy flips. He had missed her so badly it hurt.

"That bad huh?" She says curling up on her bed clutching one of her many stuffed animals that adorned it.

"I think it was worse because I was missing you so much," Leonard admits.

"I've been missing you too," Penny says then she hesitates. "Listen Leonard, there is something you need to know," Penny starts before gulping and stopping again he can tell she's starting to cry.

"Penny I already know. Sheldon told me a few hours ago," Leonard admits.

"Amy and her big mouth!" Penny angrily sobs.

"It was an accident, I kind of over heard them talking," Leonard admits. "Penny, I want you to know that whatever you want to do, I am here for you. I will be here with you through every single step," He tells her.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. I went to the doctor today, he says I'm about six weeks along. I heard the baby's heartbeat," Penny tells him and the magnitude of that statement floors him. He was having a baby, a baby that already had a heartbeat.

"Oh, wow," He breathes as he lays back on his bed trying to wrap his mind around everything.

"I'm keeping it and it's yours just in case you were curious," Penny says warily.

"Of course, of course. So what are we going to do now?" He asks her.

"I… I don't know. I was thinking about staying here in Nebraska. Raising the baby here on my family's farm," Penny sighs.

"What? No!" Leonard says shocked. He jumps off the bed and begins to pace and nervously run his hand through his hair.

"I know it's not ideal Leonard. Look at the facts though I am a actress slash waitress. You are a student. How are we going to support a baby by ourselves?" Penny asks.

"I have student loans, we could use some of the money to rent an apartment together next year. I'll watch the baby at night while you work. It'll work out you'll see," Leonard tells her.

"Leonard, I couldn't ask you to do that. It'll just be a for a few years. Then maybe once you've graduated we can think about things again." Penny says.

"I could transfer to the University of Nebraska become a cornholer," Leonard tells her.

"You mean Cornhusker!" Penny laughs. "I couldn't ask you to do that. To drop everything and give up your dreams for me," Penny sighs.

"You're doing it for me," Leonard reminds her.

"You didn't ask for this to happen," Penny points out.

"Neither did you," He counters.

"You wanted to use a condom. I told you not to worry about it. This is on me," Penny says.

"I could have said no," He says. "Penny this is on both of us. We are in this together equally," Leonard says as he sits on the edge of his bed.

"I just need time to think Leonard. Listen my dad needs to use the phone. I'll call you back in a little bit okay?" Penny says.

"Okay," He says.

"Bye…" She says softly.

"Penny?" Leonard interrupts.

"Yes?" Penny replies.

"I love you," He says sincerely.

"Copy that," Penny chokes out and the line goes dead.

Leonard gets up and paces his room like a caged animal. He can't let Penny leave for good. He will stay with her somehow. Make her see how much he loves her. He goes downstairs to find his dad. Maybe he will have some advice on what to do. Alfred is inside his office as usual when Leonard finds him.

"Dad?" He asks knocking.

"Leonard, come in. Did you speak with…" Alfred asks.

"Penny," Leonard supplies.

"Penny yes, did you speak with her yet?" Alfred asks curious.

"Yes, she says she heard the baby's heartbeat today. Also that she's keeping the baby," Leonard says sitting down and Alfred just nods. "She also says that she's staying in Nebraska."

"Oh. Is that bad?" Alfred asks him gently.

"Yes, it's bad! If she does that I'll never get to see my own child. I'll just be a name on a paycheck to it. I don't want that. If I'm going to be a father, then I want to be a father," Leonard says wiping his eyes and Alfred grows silent. The unspoken "like I never had" hangs between them.

"You've got to go to her," Alfred says standing up and closing his book he was reading.

"What? How?" Leonard asks.

"We'll book you a flight. I haven't gotten you a Christmas present yet. How would you like a flight to Nebraska for Christmas?" He asks seriously.

"You would do that for me?" Leonard asks in shock.

"Leonard, I may not have been there for you a lot when you were a child. But let me be there for you now," Alfred says and Leonard runs around the desk and hugs his dad who hugs him back. "Now go pack up your things I'll book you a flight."

"Thank you dad! You won't regret this," Leonard tells him running away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours later Penny calls Leonard back. She feels terrible about her lame copy that when he said he loved her. She had just been caught off guard. After thinking about it long and hard she knows that she does love him. That she doesn't want to stay in Nebraska without him. Whatever it took they would do as long as they could stay together.

"Hofstadter residence," His mother's icy voice says when the phone picks up.

"Is Leonard there please?" She asks politely.

"I've told you, young lady Leonard is not here," She says annoyed.

"He just called me a couple hours ago," Penny tells her confused.

"That's news to me. I just got home and Leonard is not here yet," Beverly tells her and Penny chews her nail nervously.

"Alright, bye," Penny says hanging up. Where could he have gone too? Penny hears a knock on the door and ignores it. Let someone else answer it, it wasn't going to be for her anyway.

"Penny? You've got a guest," She hears her mother call and Penny groans.

"News sure travels fast in a small town," She grumbles thinking it's one of her old high school friends who saw her at the doctors or something. When she gets downstairs she sees Leonard standing nervously in the hallway. "Leonard? What are you doing here?" Penny asks dumbfounded.

"Please, don't be mad at me for just showing up. Ever since I heard the news it's been killing me not being with you," Leonard explains looking at her stunned face. "My dad bought me a plane ticket, and I took a taxi here. I just had to see you. You're mad aren't you?" He asks worried.

"Mad?" She asks starting to cry. "No, I am so happy to see you. I just got off the phone with your mean mom. Seeing you here is just.. just.." Then she starts to sob and Leonard walks over to her and wraps her up in his arms and rocks her gently.

"Shh, don't cry," He says kissing her softly. "I love you so much. There is nowhere I would rather be than right here with you. Here with you is where I'm going to stay no matter where that is. Okay?" Leonard chokes out.

"Okay," Penny sniffs resting her head on his shoulder.

Susan and Wyatt watch them from the living room. Susan wiping a tear from her eye and Wyatt crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"I'm going to kill him when he gets away from her," Wyatt huffs.

"Oh Wyatt, no your not. He came all the way from New Jersey to be with her. This won't be like with Abby. This is our new son-in-law," Susan tells him.

"He better be my new son-in-law or Mr. Jersey is going to find out what happens in Nebraska when you knock up a man's daughter," Wyatt promises.

"You can hang your shotgun up. It won't be needed. This is true love," Susan tells him.

"I hope you're right," He sighs.

"You know I am," She smirks as they return to the living room to give the two privacy.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay so this is a part 1 of 2 situation ya'll. My orginal plan was to have one giant fluffball of a chapter. However I suffer from Manic/depressive disorder and was unable to finish it in its entirety. So here is part 1 and I hope to follow with part 2 very soon.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Sometimes its what gets me through the day reading what you guys thought.**

 **As always a huge thank you to cutelittlelumpofwool82 for beng my muse, sounding board , and the quickest edit in town.**

"Look Sheldon, mistletoe," Amy says stopping him under the awning of the tree lot. She stands on her tiptoes to reach his lips and he lifts her up the rest of the way. They hear a click and a flash and look up to see someone has taken a polaroid of them kissing.

"Commemorative tree lot picture only two dollars," The young man says holding out the photo.

"We didn't ask for a photo to be taken," Sheldon tells him annoyed.

"We'll take it," Amy says fishing the money out of her purse and handing it to the man who hands her the picture. "I love it!" Amy coos showing Sheldon the picture.

Even Sheldon has to admit it is a nice photo of the two of them. Normally when someone tells them to kiss in a picture his face has a pinched look to it. It seems inappropriate to be yelled at to kiss someone for the purpose of a photo by one's mom or grandmother. In this photo his face is relaxed, they look as happy as one couple could possibly be. Amy's long brown hair is flying out behind her, she has one leg kicked back in the air. He wants to ask her if he can keep it. For once a photo has captured them exactly as his memory has. However he does not, Amy paid for it so it is hers.

"It is a good one," He says simply before walking away to examine the trees. "Now we will need to get a small one. Like this," He says pulling out a tiny tree and Amy wrinkles her nose.

"That's too small it looks like a tree top," Amy pouts. Then she walks around the rows of trees and pulls out a taller skinnier one. "How about this one?"

"That is a Charlie Brown tree," Sheldon says shaking his head.

"What? No, it's not!" Amy says looking it up and down.

"Oh please! If it were any skimpier a group of children would be gathered around it singing Hark The Herald Angels," Sheldon tells her and she puts it back. Just as snowflakes drift from the sky and lands on her mittened hand.

"Snow!" She says as excited as child looking up as the snow starts falling thicker and faster. Amy sticks out her tongue and catches one giggling. "I've always wanted to do that!"

"Yes, it is all very beautiful now but if it keeps up at this rate it will make returning home much harder. You've never driven in the snow before," Sheldon reminds her.

"You're right. I guess we'll just shelf getting a tree for now. Do you we think we should try and find Missy?" Amy asks worried. Sheldon sighs, really he just wanted to leave as soon as possible. However if anything were to happen to his careless sister he would shoulder the blame.

"I suppose we better at least try," He says and they race to the car and drive back to the rink. Amy let's Sheldon out to go look and the population of the rink has shrunk. Only a few brave souls are still out skating and none of them are his sister. He returns to the car empty handed and Amy looks worried.

"Where could she have gone?" Amy asks as they get back on the main road and head back to the house. Sheldon was right the snow was falling thicker and heavier and as pretty as it looked Amy did not like driving in it.

"Missy, is very friendly. Right now she is probably showing that young man she met some classic Texas hospitality," Sheldon sighs and Amy looks at him shocked.

"Missy wouldn't!" Amy says scandalized.

"You wanna bet?" Sheldon says wiggling his eyebrows.

"They just met!" Amy protests. Sheldon just shrugs.

He does not want to taint Amy's opinion of his sister anymore. Amy has gotten to know a relatively tame Missy. He remembers a Missy that had his mother sitting up in the kitchen all night chain drinking Dr. Pepper and crying. Fretting about where Missy was and when she would be home. When they get back to the house the snow has already blanketed the driveway. Mary meets them at the door looking relieved.

"I was worried sick! News says this ain't stopping. Missy called a few minutes ago to say she was staying with a friend she just met. Now you know how I feel about that," Mary says rolling her eyes.

"George heading out to get her?" Sheldon asks taking off his wool hat.

"Just as soon as you got back with the car," Mary tells him before calling over her shoulder. "Junior, their back! Go get your sister!"

"I'll go with him," Sheldon says putting his hat back on.

"Sheldon you couldn't wait to get back home," Amy reminds him.

"I am concerned for my twin sister. I would like to assist in retrieving her," Sheldon tells her. Amy looks at him skeptical but relents as George comes around the corner.

"Time to go get the little ho?" George asks and Mary slaps him on the shoulder.

"Be nice to your sister. But yes, get her she gave me the address of where she would be. Sheldon is going with you," Mary tells him.

"Baby girl coming too?" George asks hopefully.

"I thought Amy would stay with us. Meemaw is making her famous cookies. Time to pass the recipe on," Mary says wrapping her arms around Amy. "Unless of course you wanna go with the boys?"

"No, I'd like to stay with you. Sheldon keeps talking about those cookies. I better learn how to make them," Amy tells her happily.

Sheldon looks relieved, for what he has planned Amy can't come with him. Amy gives him a hug goodbye and begs him to be safe. George insists he get a good luck hug too and warns him to drive safe. Mary explains where Missy is and then they are off. George could probably drive in just about any conditions. A talent he inherited from his father. The thickly swirling snowflakes don't even phase him as he pulls out onto the main road. They bother Sheldon who is keeping a tight grip on overhead bar as George passes a car making its way slowly down the road.

"Will you please be careful!" Sheldon barks at him nervously.

"I'm always careful," George says winking at him. "Why'd you even come with me? Wouldn't you much rather be cozied up next to the fire, drinking hot cocoa with your wife?" George asks jealousy tinging his voice.

"Indeed I would, but there are some things in town I need to get. Without Amy there," Sheldon tells him. Looking out the window.

"I see, still got to get the little lady a present? I didn't take you as one to put things like that off," George whistles.

"I didn't put it off. We weren't going to exchange gifts. However I have now changed my mind as I have found her the perfect present," Sheldon tells him smugly.

"I dunno, I don't think it could ever top what I got her," George tells him with a sly smile on his face. Knowing that will rile Sheldon up knowing he got Amy a gift. True to form Sheldon looks over at him angrily.

"You don't need to be buying my wife anything!" He snaps.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I got Missy the exact same thing. I think of Amy as a little sister now," George says unconvincingly and Sheldon looks at him skeptically.

"That's why your last girlfriend was carbon copy of her, right? Because she is just a little sister to you?" Sheldon says rolling his eyes.

"Alright, I admit Cecelia was a mistake," George sighs turning down a road that leads to a neighborhood. Sheldon recognizes the street name as the address Mary told them Missy was at.

"How do you do that? Mother only gave you the vaguest idea of how to get here. I would be completely lost," Sheldon says as they pull up to a house and see Missy sitting on the doorstep.

"Everyone has their god given talents. Yours is the math and science shit. Mine is my internal navigation system," George shrugs as Missy gets in the car.

"What are you doing out in the cold Moo?" George asks using Missy's childhood nickname.

"He got handsy so I kneed him in the crotch. I figured Mama would be sending ya'll after me. So I decided to wait out here," Missy tells him and George high fives her.

"That's our girl," He tells her. Then he turns the opposite way out of the neighborhood to go back home.

"So what? I thought we were going back to Auntie Roses to sing carols and bake cookies and all that crap?" Missy asks reaching between them to turn on the radio.

"We are. I've just got to run an errand in town first," Sheldon tells her evasively.

"Sheldon forgot to get Amy a present," George laughs and Missy smacks the back of Sheldon's head.

"Ow!" Sheldon yells glaring at her. "I didn't forget! We weren't going to do it at all. Until, I just changed my mind." As he turns the radio down.

"You're damn lucky that you did!" Missy tells him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sheldon asks her curiously.

"You'll see," Missy says mysteriously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So the secret is almond extract instead of vanilla?" Amy asks watching as Meemaw stirs her batter.

"And extra butter! That's what makes my cookies extra special," Meemaw tells her winking. "It's a family secret, only given away once you're married. Not even Missy knows the secret to the cookies yet," Amy smiles at her happily as she pops the batter into the fridge and pulls out an already chilled batch.

"So we load it in here?" Amy asks holding up what looks like a red cookie gun. It has removable plates like her old play dough set used to have.

"Then we squirt em' out!" Mary tells her. "This has been my favorite part since I was a little girl," Mary tells her looking like a little kid again watching Meemaw load up the cookie press.

Amy can't help the happy tears that prick her eyes. The surge of love she feels for these new women in her life. All her life all she ever wanted was a feeling like this, to be loved and included. Christmas with her mother had been sparse and mostly about the reason for the season. No tree, or lights, or Santa. Now she had everything she ever wanted. Even the kitchen is decorated for the holiday.

They make two dozen cookies and put them in the oven. The kitchen as one of those fancy double ovens that make multiple batches at once. By the time the cookies are done and they start to decorate them Missy walks through the kitchen door. She snatches a cookie off a plate and hops on a stool.

"Auntie Rose told me to tell ya'll that the other company should be here in an hour," Missy says starting to grab another cookie before Mary swats her hand away.

"Oh, no you don't! You didn't help bake. You don't get to help eat," Mary scolds.

"I'm not allowed to help! Unmarried women aren't privy to the secret cookie recipe," Missy reminds her.

"You can still help decorate!" Mary reminds her. "Instead you were off galavanting around town with some boy you just met. Instead of spending time with your family," She says disappointedly.

"We are just baking cookies. It's not like we are having the Christmas the party right now or anything." Missy says.

"Where is Sheldon?" Amy asks trying to bail Missy out.

"He is out helping George with something. He'll be back inside in a little bit," Missy tells her coolly.

"It's nice seeing those two boys getting along for once," Meemaw says happily.

"It's suspicious is what it is," Mary says sagely.

"They have their reasons," Missy says winking before hopping off the stool and sashaying out of the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the end of the night Amy is exhausted physically and mentally. More of Sheldon's family comes pouring in the house. She can't remember when she had been hugged so much. This wasn't even the big celebration this was just the family all getting together. Tomorrow night was Christmas eve and when the big party and gift exchanging was happening.

As soon as it is politely possible they sneak away. Walking outside in the snow that has finally stopped falling. It feels nice to just be alone with Sheldon. The night is dark and quiet the moon illuminates the snow making the blanketed ground sparkle. It seems magical, this ethereal white world.

"It's so beautiful," Amy says serenely as they sit down on a swing. "Have you ever seen snow like this?" Amy asks him.

"When we were here last time it snowed a little. Just a light dusting," He tells her.

"I want to move where there is more snow someday," Amy muses. "Somewhere where the seasons actually change," Amy says resting her head on his shoulder as they rock.

"If you had decided to go to Harvard you would have had lots of snow," He says.

"Should I have gone to Harvard?" Amy asks worried.

"Heavens no! I'm just pointing out that it snows in New England. I couldn't picture my life without you in it. So much so I'm following you across an ocean this summer," He reminds her resting his chin on her head and wrapping his arm around her.

"Speaking of which we still need to tell them that we are going," Amy sighs. Thinking of the trouble they went to of preparing a trailer for them. She just doesn't want to hurt and disappoint anyone.

"We'll tell them when they get back home. Let's give them this little fantasy family Christmas first," Sheldon tells her.

"Alright," Amy says grabbing his hand. They are silent for a moment before Amy pulls away and looks up at him nervously. "Hey Sheldon? Can I ask you to do something with me?"

"Anything," He vows.

"Can we make snow angels?" She asks shyly and he groans.

"Anything but that," He sighs. "Amy you know how I feel about lying in the dirt," Sheldon tells her when she pouts.

"This wouldn't be the dirt, it would be snow. Which is fresh and pure from the sky," Amy says looking at him with big pleading eyes.

"Fine! I will lay on the cold hard ground and make the indentation of my body on the snow with you. For whatever reason, just this once," He says getting up.

"Yay!" Amy says excited grabbing his hand and pulling him out into the yard. Where she flops down and starts moving her arms and legs. Sheldon lays down carefully beside her and half heartedly mimics Amy's movements. When they stand up Amy's silhouette resembles a paper cutout of an angel. His just looks like a misshapen lump.

"What did I do wrong?" He asks his competitive nature taking over. While looking at his failure.

"You didn't flap enough," Amy tells him kneeling down quietly beside him and gathering snow in her mittened hand to make a snowball.

"I flapped plenty!" He disagrees as a snowball hits him in the cheek. He shakes his hands wiping off the snow and looks a Amy astonished.

"Now, you're flapping plenty!" Amy laughs as he bends down and scoops up snow to throw back at her. He misses her and Amy hits him with another snowball on his shoulder. Sheldon squawks indignantly and starts gathering more snow. Compacting it carefully between his gloves to form a perfectly symmetrical snow sphere.

"If you think you've won this one, you have another…" He starts as another snowball hits him in the cheek. Abandoning his meticulously formed ball he charges tackling her into the snow. "How. Do. You. Like. It.?" He asks sprinkling snow over her head making her giggle and squirm beneath him.

"Sheldon stop!" Amy laughs.

"Say it. Say I've won!" He demands sprinkling more snow over her head.

"Never!" She laughs pushing her hands against his chest. Sheldon stops to look down at her with longing. The heat from his gaze warming up her frozen cheeks. His mouth descended upon hers kissing her deeply. They lay there in the snow kissing each other. They rollover so Amy is on top, never breaking their kiss. Not noticing as the snow begins to fall again on top of them. This reminds her of the first time she kissed Sheldon. It was the very first time Mary had left them home all alone and just like before Mary interrupts once again.

"Sheldon! Amy!" They hear Mary yell from the side door. "Where are ya'll? Its getting too cold for ya'll to be hiding out here!" Sheldon pulls away and looks down at Amy amused, his blue eyes dancing in pale light of the moon.

"Coming mother! Amy lost one of her mittens. Its her only pair so we were trying to locate it!" Sheldon lies so smoothly that Amy starts to laugh and he holds his hand up to her mouth to muffle the sound.

"Tell her we'll get her new ones! Ya'll get your butts inside before you catch a death of a cold!" Mary says going back into the house.

"That was close," Amy says getting off of him and helping him up.

"Even if we were caught in flagrante delicto we are married. What could she do? Ground us?" Sheldon scoffs, Amy shrugs in agreement then starts laughing and pointing to the ground. "What?" He asks.

"This snow angel you made is much better," She tells him and he turns his head to the side and contemplates the shape in the snow satisfied.

"We just work better together I suppose," He tells her as they walk back into the house.


	26. Chapter 26

**A big thank you to my beta and idea woman cutelittlelumpofwool82 for all her help with this chapter!**

 _The snow is still thick on the ground. The night is surreally quiet as he walks through the woods. Suddenly he realizes that he is back at Meemaw's home. There shouldn't be snow here at all, Sheldon worries as he comes to the clearing. There he sees Amy standing in the light of the full moon. Her face is washed in moonlight as she turns to face him. She is so beautiful that his heart skips a beat as the wind blows through her hair. He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist. Kissing her deeply, backing her up so she is pressed against a tree. Despite the snow on the ground his body is burning hot. He needs her right here and now. Amy senses this and begins ripping at his clothes pulling them off his body. As he starts ripping at her clothes she pulls away and looks at him seriously._

 _"We can't, they'll hear us," She whispers._

 _"What are you talking about? We are in the middle of the woods. No one can hear us," Sheldon begs pressing her against the tree. His lips murmuring at ear. "I need you," He growls as he feels how wet she is for him._

 _"I want you too," Amy moans. "Take me!" She relents as he thrusts inside her._

0o0o0

When Sheldon wakes with a start. He's sweaty and wrapped around his wife. He looks at his watch. Only two o'clock in the morning. He wants to see if Amy is awake and willing to recreate his dream. However the bed his aunt has supplied for them is squeaky and uncomfortable. He feels like he is sleeping in a doll bed. Every time they roll over the springs make noise. If they were try they could very well wake up the entire house.

Yet he cannot go back to sleep. His dream has left him feeling stiff and achy.

He looks at Amy with longing. She is sound asleep a peaceful serene look on her face. So he settles for wrapping his arms around her tighter. Timing his breathes to hers. Soon he is drifting off to sleep again.

Amy wakes up Christmas eve morning feeling as excited as when she was a child. Sheldon is still sound asleep curled on his side. So she tries to wake him with a kiss on his cheek. He rolls over and gives her a sleepy smile but doesn't wake up. He always looks so handsome in the morning with his hair tousled his face relaxed and peaceful.

Rather than wake him up she heads downstairs to see if anyone needs help with breakfast. However it seems like Aunt Rose has it covered. In fact Auntie Rose almost looks insulted when she offers her help. Instead she makes her sit down with a cup of tea and peppers her with questions and talks her ear off. Amy is beginning to really like Aunt Rose. She looks a lot like Meemaw only a touch more glamorous. Where Meemaw is soft and round, Rose is all angles and edges. While still beautiful, you can tell in her youth she was a stunner. That she always had herself put together. Even at six o'clock in the morning she was wearing a full face of makeup and a red rhinestone studded sweater with black stirrup pants and red high heels.

"How old are you now dear?" She asks Amy.

"I just turned eighteen a few weeks ago," Amy replies, sipping her tea.

"You know I got married young too. I was only sixteen the first time I got married. Of course my Johnny was fixin' to go off to war. Glad I did it too because he never made it back home to me. At least he died knowing I was his," She tells her stirring something up in a bowl.

"I'm sorry, that must have been terrible," Amy frowns, she can't imagine how she would feel if she had to see Sheldon off to war never to see him again.

"Well life goes on honey. I made a pretty good life for myself afterwards. I met Kerrington when I was twenty two. A little older a little wiser, it may not have been that head over heels type of love like the first time. But I certainly can't complain," She tells her looking wistful for a second before putting a smile on her face and changing the subject. "So ya'll have been married a few months now. Still enjoying being newlyweds?" She asks with a knowing look.

"Yes, very much so. It's been nice being able to spend so much time with him while we're on break. While we're at school I hardly feel like I get to see him," Amy confesses.

"Because ya'll are studying so much?" She asks pouring an eggy mixture over a pie plate layered with cheese and ham.

"There's that and the fact that we are living in separate dorms," Amy tells her. Aunt Rose pops the quiche in the oven and looks at her shocked.

"Y'all ain't living together? I would have thought you would have a pied-a-terre out in LA," She asks dumbfounded.

"No, I mean that would certainly be ideal. However Sheldon has a full scholarship so he has to stay in housing. I am using the trust my father set up for me which isn't much. There just isn't enough money for our own apartment right now," Amy says sadly.

"Ya'll really should have your own little love nest. You two lovebirds haven't even had a proper honeymoon. I would have just died if my Johnny had been that close but that far away," Rose tells her looking thoughtful.

"It's just for a little bit. Someday we'll be able to live together," Amy says smiling at her.

"I'm glad Sheldon found you. Last time he came to visit I don't think I saw him crack a smile once. Now every time he catches your eye he can't help but grin," She teases.

"Really?" Amy asks blushing.

"Really! He's head over heels for you," Rose tells her before abruptly changing the subject. "You know I never was blessed with children of my own," Rose tells her. "I prayed and prayed for a baby. It just wasn't in god's plan."

"You would have made a great mom," Amy tells her.

"I always thought so. I never got the chance to find out. But I've made it a point to dote on my older sister's babies and grand babies," Rose says all while she is talking she is waltzing around the kitchen taking out bowls and ingredients.

"Sheldon's always spoke fondly of you. You are certainly his favorite Aunt," Amy tells her and Rose beams at her.

"I am awfully fond of him too. Shelly has always been Constance's favorite. I mean don't get me wrong she loves all her grandchildren just the same. But with Sheldon you would think he hung the moon and stars. I was always worried about what would happen if anything ever happened to him. It would just break her heart if he ended up alone. But I think he's found someone to keep a good watch out for him," Rose tells her Amy is about to respond when Sheldon walks into the kitchen looking sleepy and wearing his robe still. Missy follows behind him with her dark hair a rat's nest as she plops at the table. George heads straight for the coffee pouring him and Missy a cup.

"Mama just blasted us out of bed and told us to help ya'll," Missy grumbles as George hands her a mug.

"Well we're just about done. Ya'll just finish your coffees and relax for now," Rose tells her.

"That girl does enough relaxing," Mary says as she walks into the kitchen fresh and ready for the day.

"Well she only gets a break for breakfast. Everyone chips in for the party preparations. Even you Shelly! I know how you like to hide when there is work to be done," Rose says shaking a spoon at him.

After breakfast the whole house is in a tizzy preparing for the night. There is so much baking and cooking going on that as soon as one thing leaves an oven another one is put in its place. Amy is happy to help out in the kitchen. Cooking is one of her favorite things to do and it's fun to hear the other women gossip and talk. They regale her with stories from Sheldon's childhood. Stories Sheldon would never tell her. And he would not like her to hear. Missy and Sheldon stay away from the kitchen. Instead they opt to help out around in other places of the house. Mainly settling up Sheldon's surprise for Amy in their room.

Night falls and the party is in full swing. Amy has never seen so much food laid out at once. Or so many people gathered into one room at one time. Amy sticks to Sheldon's side like glue. But he doesn't seem to mind as he proudly shows her off to the rest of his family. Finally the time comes to exchange gifts.

"This one is from me," George tells Amy handing her a gift box. Then he hands an identical looking box to Missy. "Ya'll got to open them up together," George says excited. Amy and Missy examine their misshapen poorly wrapped boxes and then tear in.

"George! This is amazing!" Missy says pulling out a pink letter jacket with her childhood nickname 'Moo' stitched onto it. Amy pulls out hers next and sees hers says 'Baby girl' the nickname George has assigned to her.

"George these are perfect!" Amy says pulling hers on. "You shouldn't have!"

"It weren't nothing. I've been working down at the print shop. They had a surplus of jackets so I got a good deal on em'," He says bashfully. "I remembered how ya'll love the movie Grease so that's why they're both pink. Something to remember me by when they ship me off to the army next year," He tells them.

"Don't talk like that Junior!" Mary wails. "It ain't like you're going off to the war. You'll be back soon," She says tearing up.

"I've never gotten to wear a letter jacket before," Amy tells him feeling the silky material. Sheldon looks at Amy's happy face with jealousy. He can't show her his present until they go back to their bedroom.

"I got you something too. It's not nearly as nice as what you got me though," Amy says standing up and getting Georges present. While she is up she also grabs a gift bag and hands it to Sheldon. George pulls out his present and laughs to see Amy got him a model of a 1969 Camaro.

"I saw it at a toy shop and remembered that you once said if you could have anything in the world it would be that car. Maybe after you become a top general or something you can buy yourself one.

"It's great baby girl, thank you," George says giving her a hug. "I'll be sure and take it with me, if it's allowed," He smiles as he kisses her head. Sheldon looks on nearly in a fit of rage and Amy notices.

"Don't you want to open yours Sheldon?" She asks sweetly and he shrugs.

"I guess I'll open it," Sheldon opens up his package and sees it is a frame wrapped in tissue paper. He thinks at first that it is the photo they took at the tree lot. He wonders when Amy had time to frame and wrap it. When he tears the tissue paper. He gasps at the photo he sees inside. It's Amy with his hero Mr. Spock himself Leonard Nimoy! The photo is even signed and addressed to him. He is so shocked that he almost drops the frame and he has to catch it. He is shaking he is so excited, but Amy can't tell if it's out of anger or not. He still has not said anything.

"Do you like it? I know it's not much. This is just the first part. You'll get the rest when we get home," Amy tells him and he looks up at her stunned.

"There's more?" He asks in awe. Sheldon doesn't know how anything could be better than a photo of two of his favorite people. He hopes his present doesn't disappoint.

"Yes, he was so impressed with the story I told him about you. He took our address and said he would send you a box of some memorabilia even a few from his personal collection. When I talked to Bernadette yesterday she said it was delivered," Amy tells him and he looks at her slightly dazed. "Sheldon please say something!" Amy begs worried that she has somehow offended him. "I know we said we wouldn't exchange gifts. I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? This is the most amazing gift anyone has ever given me," He marvels. Then he gets up and wraps Amy up in a hug. Then he plants a kiss on her lips that makes the rest of the room let out a 'ooh' shocked at the intensity of the kiss.

"Alright Shelly! You can finish thanking her in your bedroom later," George jokes, but Sheldon let's her go and grabs her hand.

"He's right come on," Sheldon tells her.

"Sheldon!" Amy says shocked. "It's not the time or the place," Amy warns him in a low voice and he rolls his eyes.

"Not that!" Sheldon says scandalized. "Everyone come with us. I want you to see Amy's present," He orders, charging down the hallway.

Curious the rest of the room gets up, and follows them into the guest room. Amy gasps when she walks inside and sees a tree set up inside. Not just any tree, but the one from the lot Sheldon had dismissed. Only now there are electric candles on its boughs and decorations adorning it. Just like the Victorian Christmas tree in her favorite book from her childhood. The best part though is what's underneath the tree. The train from the antique store is making its way around the track.

"A choo choo train?" George asks confused. "You bought her something you like?" He asks thinking that for once his gift was far superior to the one Sheldon gave her.

"Not just any train, but the best train!" Amy says excitedly getting to her knees and watching it as it makes it way around the track. "I had one just like this when I was a little girl. It used to go around our tree just like this. My mom threw it away when my dad died and we never decorated again. Also the first gift Sheldon ever gave me was a replica of a tiny red train that reminded him of his Pop Pop," Amy says sniffing tears forming in her eyes. The women in the room can't help but start to tear up a little too.

"That is so sweet of you Shelly! How did you know to do that?" Meemaw asks pulling a tissue from her sleeve and dabbing her eyes.

"We saw the train while we in town. I knew I had to get it for her," Sheldon says sitting on the ground with her. "Now wait for the caboose to come around again. There is another surprise on top," He says and when it comes back around Amy pulls a polaroid picture off that was taped too it.

"Sheldon! Is this you with Santa?" Sheldon nods his head shyly. "I thought you hated Santa?" She asks curious.

"He does! I made him take the picture for you. They had a Santa Claus in town when we went. And I have another present for you. I think you'll like it," Missy tells her handing her an envelope with a bow on top. Amy opens it and laughs.

"Is this baby Sheldon on Santa's lap?" Amy coos. Sheldon glares at Missy and tries to hide his embarrassment. Missy just just sticks her tongue out at him. Amy touches the picture lovingly and leans over to kiss Sheldon's cheek.

"Yep! Snagged it from Mamas collection. Don't worry Mama I had it copied in town you still have the original," Missy assures her.

"I can't believe all this. You guys are so wonderful to me," Amy says tearing up again.

"You deserve it sweetie. Think of this as making up for several other Christmases," Mary tells her.

"Now come on let's give the young uns' some privacy," Meemaw says and they all file out but Rose lingers behind.

"You know ya'll just showed me more of the true meaning of Christmas than I've seen in years. Your gifts may seem small to others but they have so much meaning," Aunt Rose says hugging them. "Without any young blood around here it is easy to lose the Christmas spirit."

"We will try to visit more often," Amy assures her.

"I hope you do!" Rose says then she takes an envelope out of her jacket. "Now don't tell Missy or George about this okay?" Rose says handing the envelope to Sheldon. He opens it and looks at her shocked.

"I don't understand?" He says handing it to Amy whose eyes pop out at the figure written on the check.

"While Amy was keeping me company this morning she was telling me about your living situation. I want to help ya'll find a way to live together. A sweet little newlywed couple like you shouldn't have to live apart," She tells them.

"Rose this is too much!" Amy gulps.

"You two are poised to be the innovators of our future. With your combined brain power there is no limit to what you can accomplish. Consider this an investment," Rose tells them winking at them.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Amy says hugging her and to Roses surprise Sheldon hugs her too.

"I do believe this is the first hug you have giving me since you were a little bitty boy," Rose tells him.

"I really appreciate this Auntie Rose. We won't let you down," He tells her.

"See that you don't," Rose tells him laughing. "Now come on let's go out and continue our little soiree."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Amy has a dream so vivid it's like watching a movie. It starts with her standing on train platform:

Its bitterly cold old and her breath is coming out in sharp puffs. She pulls the collar of cherry red coat against her cheeks and rubs her gloved hands together. The station is packed with people. All staring at the empty steel tracks as if expecting a miracle to appear.

Next to her are a woman and a little boy. The little boy is quiet and holds his mother's hand staring at the tracks patiently with a solemn expression marring his sweet face. Amy wants to make him smile, but doesn't want to scare him either. Then there is a loud roaring sound, then the sound of a train horn. Suddenly the little boy's face lights up.

"Is Papa on that train?" He asks.

"Yes sweetie," His mother assures him.

Amy turns away from them and looks at the train. Studying its sleek flanks as if it was a giant steel animal. The smoke billowing out from it as if from a dragon. 'He's on there' She thinks. 'He's home' And the relief at the thought is like a weight being lifted from her shoulders. The train doors open and men in uniforms start pouring out. Scanning the crowd for loved ones faces. Next to her she hears a gasp and a man runs up beside her and grabs the little boy in his arms. The woman collapses into his side sobbing as she covers his face in kisses. Amy is happy for them. She turns away from them to give them their privacy.

The more men that pour out of the train the more her heart aches when they aren't him. She doesn't need to scan the crowd to see if she missed him. Amy knows that she will feel him before she sees him. Then it happens she feels the weight of his stare and looks up at the train to see him walking feels like her heart stops beating when she sees him.

He looks so handsome in his uniform. The picture she keeps of him in her pocketbook doesn't do him justice. It doesn't capture how broad his shoulders look. Or how the jacket is tailored perfectly to his slim figure. He takes off his cap and holds it to his side as he strides through the crowd towards her. Head and shoulders above the rest of the people. Like a magnet she moves to seek him out. Needing to be close to him. Finally she makes her way through the masses. He grabs her by her elbows and gazes down at her.

"I've missed you so much, you hardly seem real," Sheldon says his blue eyes blazing into her own.

"I've imagined this for so long. I can't believe you're finally home," She agrees as his lips crush upon hers. In his kiss she can feel his longing and loneliness. She kisses him back with equal fervor. Her hands clutching the material of his uniform on his chest.

0o0o0

A wave of lust rushes through her so strong that it wakes her up. Amy sits up in bed panting. She looks over at Sheldon who was not dressed as a dashing world war two era soldier. Still he looks very handsome in the lights of the tree. She rolls over and curls into his side. He rolls over to face her.

"Did you have another night terror?" He asks her concerned. Wrapping her into his arms and cradling her against his chest.

"The opposite actually," Amy says a little shyly.

"What's the opposite?" He asks and to answer his question she pulls his head down to hers. Kissing him and running her tongue along his bottom lip. "Mmm… The opposite," He says kissing her back.

"I dreamed you were a soldier getting off the train. You looked so sexy I couldn't control myself," Amy whispers in his ear as she attacks his neck.

"As much as I am on board for this. I am afraid the state of this bed prevents it from happening. The way you are when you're all worked up we'll wake up the entire house," He warns her.

"So, let's get on the floor," She says looking at him mischievously. He is about to protest but he knows it's futile.

He wants her just as bad after his dream earlier that morning. So wordlessly he gets up pulls the blanket and pillows off the bed and spreads it next to the tree. Amy gets up and he kisses her as he gently lays her on the floor. Amy pulls off her nightgown as he undresses. They make love under the lights of the tree. Afterwards they lay in each other's arms breathing heavily. It had been a rather enthusiastic bout of lovemaking that left them both feeling breathless.

"You know if it's circa world war two soldiers outfits that get you riled up like that. I think Meemaw still has my Pop Pop's old one," He tells her wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't tempt me!" Amy warns.

"If it gets you this randy. Then I'll wear it every night," He teases her.

"Then we're taking it back home with us," Amy tells him as she climbs back on top of him.

"Yes, Ma'am!" He says saluting her before start to make love again.

 **Back to the rest of the gang and New Years Eve next chapter.**

 **Leave me a review and twll me what you thought.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Special Bonus chapter! What's been going on with Howardette and Lenny?**

It had been almost four months of dating and Bernadette was running out of excuses. Her parents wanted to meet Howard and there was no more putting it off. It wasn't Howard she was worried about. It was her overprotective father and her devoutly catholic mother she was worried about.

Bernadette had always been Mike's favorite child. Joey the baby was her mother's favorite. But in her father's eyes she was his little princess one of only two girls out of six kids and the first born. Bernadette had been the only child for almost three years which was more alone time than any of the others had ever had with their parents. So Mike tended to be very protective over had only ever brought one other boy home. Mike Rostenkowski had almost made the poor boy wet his pants under the intense scrutiny. Alexander had broken up with her a week later. After that Bernadette had vowed never again to bring a boy before her father.

Of course there had not been many other boys to worry about with. Howard was the longest relationship she had ever had. Being away it had been easy to cover it up from her parents. Then over Thanksgiving break her sister Slyvie had caught her in their closet talking on the phone to Howard. Arranging to sneak out and meet him then the cat was out of the bag. Slyvie had told her parents everything. The little tattletale that she was.

After a grounding her parents had peppered her with questions about her new boyfriend. They wanted to meet him, and no excuses she gave would stop them. Especially after they learned that they had been dating for months and were getting serious. They had insisted that they not only meet Howard but his mother too.

So finally she had after a full month of badgering, given in and invited Howard and his mother over for Christmas Day dinner. Leading to the other problem she might encounter with her parents meeting Howard. She had forgotten to mention that Howard was Jewish.

Her parents were very tolerant people. It was just that religion was such a large part of her mother's life. Angela Rostenkowski went to mass every Wednesday and Sunday without fail. She confessed her sins and said her prayed at her rosary. Bernadette just worried that she might be extremely critical of her Jewish boyfriend and his outspoken mother. Especially seeing that Mrs. Wolowitz and Mrs. Rostenkowski were polar opposites. Debbie was large, loud, and swarthy. Angela was small quiet, and fair. Bernadette couldn't imagine what they would have to talk about with each other.

The day they were due to come over bernadette kept up a steady stream of threats and warnings. Both her parents and her siblings to be nice and behave in front of her new boyfriend. Howard was lucky he was an only child and didn't have to worry about one of his siblings doing or saying something mortifying. His mother was embarrassing enough. The entire hour before their arrival Bernadette keeps peeking nervously through the curtains. Wanting to be sure she is the first thing they see upon their arrival. Finally their maroon mini-van pulls inot the driveway and Bernadette rushes out to meet them.

"Give Ma a second to catch her breath before she gets out." Howard tells her giving her a hug. Bernadette glances behind the steering wheel and sees Mrs. Wolowitz huffing like she has just ran a marathon. Slowly she opens the door and shifts her weight to hop out.

"Bernadette, darling we're so glad you invited us to your home. I've been asking this one." She says jabbing her thumb at Howard. "When proper introductions were going to be made."

"I'm glad you could make it." Bernadette says politely Mrs. Wolowitz pats her shoulder fondly then screams at Howard.

"Get those containers from the back will you?"

"I was getting them!" Howard yells back.

"My gout is acting up so I'm going to use you to steady myself as we walk." Debbie tells digging her meaty hand painfully into Bernadettes shoulder as they hobble toward the door. "I made a brisket , some rugelach and a kugel, I hope that is okay?" she asks her.

"How you didn't have to make anything." Bernadette tells her. That seems like an awful lot of food to bring to a guests party. But she knew how much Mrs. Wolowitz loved to cook.

"Nonsense! Like I would ever think of showing up at someone's home empty handed. Especially on a holiday such as this. Mind you I'm not so familiar with goyim Christmas crap but I'll try for my Howie."

"I appreciate it Mrs. Wolowitz. Bernadette says cringing inwardly. It's only been five minutes and she has already said a few insulting things. Mrs. Rostenkowski meets them at the door. She has no doubt been watching their progress through the yard with interest.

"You must be Howard and Mrs. Wolowitz Bernadette, has told us so much about you." her mother says cutting her eyes at Bernadette. She knows next to nothing about her visitors today. Only that Howard is her daughters boyfriend.

"Oh, you can call me Debbie." she says holding out her hand.

"I'm Angela, pleased to meet you." Angela says shaking her hand.

"Howie don't be rude! Shake the ladies hand introduce yourself!" she demands and Howard shifts the packages in his hand to take her hand and shake it.

"Howard Wolowitz. Ma'am pleased to finally meet you." he says charmingly and Angela shakes his hand as Mike walks in and intervenes. Taking Howard's free hand and shaking it so hard that he almost drops the packages he is holding.

"Mike Rostenkowski, Bernadette's father." he says and Howard grins through the pain not wanting her father to see how much the handshake was hurting him.

"Howard." he manages to squeak out.

"I brought you some food I hope you don't mind?" Debbie asks.

"How kind!" Angela says taking the packages from Howard's hands.

"It's not much just a brisket, rugelach, and a kugel to nosh on." Debbie says following Angela into the kitchen where she starts unpacking the bags. Angela's eyes pop wide as she it dawns on her that these are traditional Jewish dishes.

"I don't believe I have ever tried any of these dishes before." she comments politely.

"I don't doubt that a shiksa like yourself wouldn't have ever tried any of these. First time for everything am I right." she laughs clapping Angela on the back.

"I'm so sorry Debbie. Bernadette forgot to mention that you were Jewish. I hope I have prepared food that is okay for you to eat? If I had known I would have been more careful."

"Oh hon! Don' worry I'm sure you did just fine. If not I can always just stick to my brisket and my kugel right?" she says winking and Angela laughs. Bernadette lets out a sigh of relief her mother is taking it a lot better than she expected and Bernadette can feel herself start to relax.

The rest of the night goes just as smoothly. Howard seems largely unfazed by her father's questions. What he can't answer his mother fields like she is his bouncer. By the end of the night all of her younger brothers and sisters are in love with him. Howard has performed every magic trick he knows and her siblings are still begging him for more. Howard impresses her mother by being able to play the piano.

"You know I paid for lessons for all the kids but none of them show an interest in it." Angela says impressed as he finishes up playing Jingle Bell Rock.

"Howie has had lessons since he was six years old! Howie is a musical genius! can play by ear." Debbie says proudly. "Go ahead ask him any song he'll play it."

"Can you play California by Tupac?" One of her teenage brothers asks being a smart ass but is impressed when Howard begins to bang out the tune. He tries not to look impressed as Howard finishes.

"Whatever." He says leaving the room.

After the festivities are over, Bernadette is more sure than ever that Howard is for her. They take a walk as Debbie helps Angela clean up the kitchen. The night is a little chilly and Howard wraps his arms around her to warm her up.

"How did you like your first Christmas?" Bernadette asks him.

"It was fun. My mom even enjoyed herself and she never enjoys anything." Howard jokes. "She even ate food she didn't prepare. Given her size you wouldn't think that is a problem she had."

"My brothers and sisters were very impressed by your magic tricks." Bernadette tells him.

"They have to be useful for something." Howard jokes as the walk behind his moms van. Bernadette wraps her arms around him and gives him a kiss. Howard kisses her back and soon they are making out against the van hidden from view. Only stopping when they hear Mrs. Wolowitz yell.

"Howie! You out there? It's time to go!" She screams.

"Coming Ma!" He yells back. "I wish that were literally." He adds quietly to Bernadette wiggling his eyebrows. She slaps him and giggles.

"Merry Christmas Howie."

"Merry Christmas Bernadette."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leonard had been at Penny's a few days and he was getting the distinct impression her father did not like him. He only spoke to him using monosyllables, and he could barely stand to be in the same room as him. So on Christmas morning when Wyatt clapped his hand on his shoulder and told him to follow him. Leonard was both excited and extremely nervous. Penn looks at him with the same mixture of nervous apprehension as she watches him leave the table.

Already he has been given a crash course about life on a farm. Leonard has decided that it is definitely not for him. He can't set foot in the barn without having to use his inhaler. The chickens terrify him and Penny just stood and laughed as he ran away from a chicken who was hellbent on pecking him to death. Penny's prized pig Moondance was smelly and gross and he can't figure out how anyone could think of the 200lb behemoth as a pet.

Still he is eager to impress his future father in law. He will do anything he asks of him to make a good impression. Even when his apprehension grows as Wyatt wordlessly yanks an ax out of a stump and motions for him to follow him. Leonard vaguely if he is about to be murdered when they come to rest in front of the turkey pen.

"Alright Lenny, you want to do the grabbing? Or do you want to do the chopping?" He asks him opening the pen.

"Excuse me, what?" Leonard gulps. Penny has showed him the turkey just the other day. His name was Jaque, Leonard had thrown him so feed and pet his feathers. Did Wyatt really expect him just to chop off the bird's head?"We're going to kill Jaque?"

"How else did you think we were going to eat Christmas dinner?" Wyatt asks him and Leonard gulps nervously. "Did you think we were going to get one from the store?" He asks like that was the craziest thing he has ever heard.

"That's where my family gets ours. We don't even cook ours we get a full course meal already cooked from The Fresh Market." Leonard says.

"So a city boy, like yourself thinks he can just move to a farm like this and make it?" Wyatt asks and Leonard squares his shoulders. If this was a test to see if he was worthy of Penny then he would pass it. Leonard was not in the habit of failing tests.

"I'll do the catching." Leonard says. The task is easier said than done. Even though the morning is freezing cold Leonard dripping sweat as he attempts to catch Jaque. What had yesterday been a calm and regal bird. Had somehow sensed his fate and was now sprinting around his pen. When Leonard finally catches him he plops on top of him and he lets out an angry squawk. The whole time Wyatt is just watching him with bemused detachment.

"Now bring him over here." Wyatt tells him.

"How!" Leonard asks annoyed. Wyatt sighs and walks over hand helps Leonard take the bird to the chopping block. Leonard has to cover his eyes as the axe comes down and Jaques head rolls.

"Are you crying?" Wyatt asks him and Leonard turns around to wipe the tears from under his glasses.

"You're too soft for farm life." Wyatt tells him. "You should just fly on home to New Jersey and let Penny get on with her life."

"I'm sorry sir. I can't do that." Leonard tells him firmly.

"You love her?" Wyatt asks.

"More than anything sir." Leonard tells him. "I'll do whatever it takes to be with her. If I have to kill a 1000 innocent fowl. I'll do it for her." Wyatt looks like he is contemplating what Leonard as just said.

"I'll get my shotgun out if you ever hurt her." Wyatt says picking up the turkey and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Understood sir." Leonard says.

That night as they lay in Penny's childhood bed. Leonard has a lot to think about. How her sister Abby had tried hitting on him. Abby looked just like Susan, with her chestnut hair and strong features. She kept telling him unflattering stories about Penny. How Penny's real hair color was dishwater blonde. That She wore contacts instead of glasses, and her vision was just as bad as Leonards. Then when he rebuffed her advances her nephew Wyatt had kicked him in the shin and ran away.

Leonard did not like Nebraska, it was bitterly cold. He was starving because after killing Jaque he could not stomach eating any if the dinner. But he would do it for her. He could adapt somehow.

"Leonard?" Penny asks in the darkness.

"Yes?" He answers.

"Do you like it here?" He asks.

"Yes… You're family is nice, there is lots of fresh air.."

"Be honest Leonard." Penny says.

"I hate it!" He admits.

"Me too. Let's catch the first flight back to LA that we can." Penny tells him curling against his chest. "I know it might be hard. But we'll make it work… Somehow…"

"We will! You'll see it'll all work out. We're a family now." Leonard tells her placing his hands on her belly and kissing her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the delay in posting! These past few weeks have been super busy for me. As always a big thank you to Cutelittlelumpofwool82 for everything she does!**

Once they were back in Texas Sheldon and Amy started to feel the itch to return to original plan had been to wait until after the new year. However they had a check that could finally put them under the same roof burning a hole in their pockets. Also Sheldon had a stroke of genius and was eager to get back to his materials to work on the problem. So they made arrangements to leave on the 29th.

Only they still hadn't had the guts to tell Mary and Meemaw that they would not be returning anytime soon. Finally after much discussion of the gentlest way to break the news of their early departure and overseas trip. They gathered them in the den to talk to them privately.

"Mother.. Meemaw, Amy and I have gathered you here today to tell you some potentially upsetting news," Sheldon says gently.

"You're having a baby! Honey we ain't mad!" Meemaw says happily.

"I thought it was your friend who was pregnant?" Mary asks. "Are both ya'll pregnant? You know when I had Georgie my and my best friend were pregnant at the same time. It was a wonderful experience they grew up thick as thieves too."

"What? No!" Amy says quickly. A baby is definitely not in her plans right now. "Sheldon and I have both been accepted into study programs this summer," Amy starts then stops and looks at Sheldon.

"Why would we be mad about that? I think it's wonderful how serious ya'll take your studies," Mary tells them.

"The programs are overseas. I'll be in Germany and Amy will be in Norway. Which are just a train ride away from each other so we could stay connected but…" Sheldon explains.

"Awfully far away from home," Meemaw finishes.

"We're so sorry we know you went through so much trouble setting up the trailer for us," Amy says apologetically. "I got accepted to this prestigious program. It's an offer I just can't refuse. People my age rarely get accepted. Then Sheldon he…" Amy starts to explain.

"Of course you can't refuse it honey," Mary says. "As upset as we'll be without y'all this summer. We understand your schooling has gotta come first. Besides you can always use the trailer over spring break. Or when you visit next Christmas. Just know y'all always have a home in Texas waiting for you," Mary says understanding. Amy gets teary eyed and sits next to Mary to wrap her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you for understanding mother. There's one more thing we have to tell you that might make you mad. Amy and I have decided to leave to head back to California early. There are some projects I'd like to get started on and I just don't have the materials here," Sheldon tells her.

"Honey, I know serious ya'll take your schooling. But can't y'all just stay a few extra days?" Meemaw begs.

"Now Mama! If they say they got some work to do. Then they got some work they gotta do," Mary tells her patting her hand. "Ya'll just do what's best for you," She tells them.

"Thank you mother," Sheldon says bending down to hug her. When they leave the room Meemaw looks over at Mary grumpily.

"I can't believe you're just gonna let them go just like that!" She grouses.

"They're married adults now mama! Ain't much I can do to stop them. Just like their wasn't much I could do to punish them when I caught them humping like bunnies in the snow at Rose's house," Mary snips.

"Only Amy is an adult! Shelly still only seventeen. You still have a say in what he does. Do you think he'll be able to survive in Germany all alone? Do you remember the summer you tried to send him to camp?" Meemaw says crossing her arms. "You can't just hop in a car and go get him this time."

"By the time he leaves your Europe he will be eighteen. He's been doing just fine in California without me," Mary reminds her.

"Amy I ain't worried about that girl's got a good head on her shoulders. Now he's just a stone's throw from Amy in California. He'll be a whole country away from her this summer," Meemaw reminds her.

"Why do you think he's going? He'll only be in a different country from her in Europe. If he stays here he'll be a continent away from her. Now do you think Shelly would be able to handle being an ocean away from that girl?" Mary asks and Meemaw huffs but understands.

"I'll miss them young'uns," She sniffs.

"Me too… But we've just got to live and let god guide them," Mary sighs.

"Too right, too right," Meemaw agrees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls are all gathered at Penny's apartment. Swapping stories about what happened over Christmas break. It's been a long time since they've all been together and it feels nice just to talk with just the girls.

"I can't believe you're going to have a baby!" Bernadette marvels looking at the sonogram on Penny's bedside table. "This looks less like a baby and more like a fuzzy lima bean."

"Isn't it wonderful?" Amy says happily. "Bringing life into the world is such a miracle."

"It's a real miracle alright," Penny says sarcastically. "I get to get fat, not eat the foods I like, or drink any alcohol. Then I get to squeeze out a screaming poop machine at the end."

"You're sure you want to keep it?" Bernadette asks wrinkling her nose.

"I'm sure. I had a lot of time to think while out in Nebraska. For awhile I was on the fence. I could just have the kid and then dump it on my parents. Act like it's fun aunt or something. Then when Leonard flew out to see me I was sure. I want to have this baby with him. It may not be the way everyone goes about it… But I think for us it feels right," Penny says confidently.

"So Leonard flew out to Nebraska to be with you?" Bernadette asks Penny. "That's so romantic!"

"Total surprise! I guess some blabbermouth told him about the baby," Penny says looking at Amy.

"Hey! I'm an excellent secret keeper. It's Sheldon who can't keep his mouth shut," Amy says and Penny Raises her eyebrows.

"And… Yet you told him!" Penny accuses.

"He's my husband! I tell him everything!" Amy tells her and Penny rolls her eyes. Sensing a fight might break out Bernadette changes the subject.

"So what are everyone's plans for New Year's Eve?" Bernadette asks.

"Don't remind me about that! This New Year's Eve is going to be awful!" Penny complains. Flopping down on her bed.

"Why?" Amy asks curiously as she looks through Penny's closet.

"Uh duh? I'm leggo my preggo. I can't drink a drop!" Penny whines.

"So? I don't drink and I am planning on going out," Amy says shrugging.

"Oooh where?" Bernadette asks excitedly.

"Don't know yet. I just know I want to spend it with Sheldon somewhere. It will be our first New Years together. I want it to be special," She says. Amy pulls out a green cocktail dress and holds it against her at the full length mirror on Penny's closet door.

"You mean your first one married right?" Bernadette asks confused.

"No, last year we were dating. However my mother would not let me out of the house. I was in bed by ten, she even took the phone of the hook so Sheldon couldn't even call me," Amy tells them.

"Rude," Penny says and Amy shakes her head in agreement.

"I wanted Howie and I to have a special night just the two of us. It's looking like that's not going to happen," Bernadette disappointedly.

"Why not?" Penny asks her.

"Raj doesn't have a date. Howard says since we left him alone on Christmas we can't leave him alone on New Year's," Bernadette sighs.

"They don't even celebrate Christmas do they?" Amy asks curiously.

"No!" Bernadette exclaims. "They're still a package deal," She huffs

"Hey! I have an idea!" Penny says excitedly sitting up. "Why don't we have a party here? A non-alcoholic party, if no one else is drinking then I won't feel too bad that I can't drink!" She looks at them expectantly.

"Hey! That's a great idea!" Amy says happily. "Sheldon's first question before we attend any party is always. 'Will they be serving alcohol' he can't say no if there is no drinks."

"Count me in! We could still serve fun drinks like virgin daiquiris and shirley temples," Bernadette says. "Though may I suggest we have it at Howies moms house? She's going to Florida for two weeks without Howard. We can have our very first grown up party. Not some childish college kegger."

"Is it just going to be us? Or are we going to invite other people?" Amy asks. "If it's at Howard's we could invite more people," She says thoughtfully.

"Of course invite more people!" Penny says excited. "Who should we invite? Who would go to a party without alcohol?" She asks dumbfounded.

"We could invite my friend Dave from my old strings group. He hasn't been in America very long, he probably doesn't have anywhere to go," Amy says pulling out a purple dress from Penny's wardrobe and holding it up to her body.

"Do you think that's smart Amy?" Bernadette asks her. "Dave was really interested in you. Don't you think Sheldon will have a problem with you inviting him?"

"Yeah, Amy what if he invited that girl who got into his bed naked?" Penny asks and Amy shrugs.

"I wouldn't mind at all. Our relationship is strong. We aren't going to be broken up some red headed groupie bimbo," Amy says confidently.

"Well let's invite her then. Maybe we can hook her and Dave up!" Penny says happily. One thing she really enjoys doing is playing matchmaker.

"I think last I heard she was dating Sheldon's nemesis Kripke. Although how anyone could date him is beyond me," Amy says shuddering.

"So we'll invite him too!" Bernadette says getting excited. "You know what we really need to do is?" She asks mischievously.

"What?" Penny asks curious.

"Find a girl for Raj! He really is a sweetie he deserves someone to love or at least kiss at midnight," Bernadette muses.

"Yes! We'll invite all the girls we know. There has to be someone out there for him," Amy agrees.

"Guys.. Have you already forgotten? Alcohol free party? The dude can't speak to women unless he's half bombed!" Penny reminds them and Bernadette and Amy look at each other in contemplation.

"Then we'll just have to make an itty bitty exception in his case. Now won't we?" Bernadette says sagely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't want to go to a party," Sheldon said grumpily. "We had a party for Christmas. I just want to stay at home," He grouses as Amy helps him tie his bowtie. Amy knows she has already won the battle because he is allowing her to dress him like a large Ken doll. The kind her mother never let her have because she found his flat front to suggestive.

"That was a family party! It's different!" Amy tells him. "This will be all out friends. It's been awhile since we've all been together! I miss them," Amy pouts as she adjusts his tie.

"Amy you know how I feel about alcohol," Sheldon says trying a different tactic. As he pulls on his sport coat.

"That's the best part! As you know Penny is with child. So she can't drink. So instead of making her feel left out. None of us are drinking. It's going to be a sophisticated grown up party," Amy tells him happily.

"I guess that does sound alright. As long as it's a small party. Who all is going to be there again?" He asks and Amy bites her lip nervously. That is the part she doesn't want Sheldon knowing about yet. There is no way he will leave the house if he thinks Kripke will be there or Ramona or Dave.

"Just our friends and maybe a few other people. Nothing too large, I mean we are having it at Howard's Mother's house so it can't get to crazy right?" She assures him standing on her tiptoes to kiss his nose. He grins down at her.

"Howard's mother will be there?" He asks concerned. Sheldon is a little frightened of the large loud woman who is so different from his own mother.

"No, but you know Howard wouldn't do anything to incur her wrath," Amy tells him. "Now come on! I promised Bernadette I would help her set up," Amy says and she starts to walk out the door and Sheldon grabs her hand and spins her around.

"Is this what you are wearing to the party?" He asks studying her critically. The long sleeved plum velvet dress ends just above her knees. The material hugs her curves generously. The front was rather modest and hid her decolletage well. However the back dips low exposing a lot of her skin. He hadn't noticed the low cut back while her hair had been down. The material stops midway down her back. With her hair curled and twisted into an elegant side ponytail. It now showed more skin than he was comfortable with. All of Amy and her pale creamy skin was his. He would be damned if every Tom, Dick and Harry at this party was going to get an eyeful.

"What's wrong with it? Do I look bad?" She asks nervously. It is a dress she borrowed from Penny. It is a bit more flashy and a touch shorter than she would normally wear. Amy nervously pulls the material down so that her tight clad knees are covered.

"No, you look beautiful. However depending on who's attending this party I don't want them ogling my woman," He tells her as she blushes.

"Sheldon! This dress is not that suggestive. Also it's just our friends no one is going to be 'ogling' me." Amy mumbles walking away from him.

"You underestimate the power of your derriere. Especially when encapsulated in a fabric like this," Sheldon says swatting her behind. Amy turns around and looks at him shocked then starts giggling.

"Feeling randy today aren't we?" She teases grabbing his hand.

"Yes, so we could stay home and I can show you how randy I feel," He teases her pulling her into his chest and kissing her. Amy grabs his shirt and pulls him closer as she kisses him back. Then he groans as she pulls away.

"Tempting offer," She says kissing him again softly. Then she reaches up to his ear and whispers. "Come with me to this party and I'll make it worth your wild," She says and his eyes grow large and he follows her out without another complaint.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As unhappy as Sheldon is to be forced to attend this party. He is happy to see that they are the first guests to arrive. When they ring the doorbell Bernadette answers and she and Amy scream and hug. Sheldon rolls his eyes. It bothers him the way Amy acts with her girlfriends. It's not the Amy he normally sees, when they first met she was not the screaming hugging sort. She still isn't, it's only for these women she changes. It bothers him that there is a side to her that is locked away from him.

"Aren't we such grown ups hosting our own party!" Bernadette says in her squeaky voice as she takes Amy by the hand. "Sheldon you can make yourself comfortable in the living room," She says breezily before spiriting Amy away to the kitchen.

Sheldon sits on the couch where Howard is already sitting watching TV. Howard is not his favorite friend. They have nothing in common and he finds his major ridiculous. The only thing that binds them is their friendship with Leonard and their significant others.

"So she forced you to dress up too?" Howard asks glancing over at Sheldon and smirking.

"Yes, apparently this is some sophisticated party that requires a tie and jacket," Sheldon says rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Bernie is kind of going overboard on this. Of course Raj is no help, he keeps egging her on. I think he should change his major to party planning. He seems to be really turned on by it," Howard laughs.

"Is he here?" Sheldon asks looking around.

"He's in the kitchen with the girls. He insisted on cooking all the food. He's more of a girl than the girls are," As he says this Raj walks in the room wearing an apron and sitting down a tray of appetizers.

"Here are some appetizers. Now don't pig out too much save some for the other guests," Raj says clapping his hands together.

"What other guests?" Sheldon asks warily.

"Never you mind! Now eat one I'm dying over here!" Howard and Sheldon each pick up one of the delicate looking foods. Raj looks at them anxiously as they eat it.

"They're good," Howard says and Raj looks relieved.

"Bernadette said caviar was too much. I knew better though. Can you believe she wanted to get frozen appetizers from Costco?" Raj tsks.

"That was fish eggs?" Sheldon asks horrified quickly wiping his tongue off. The doorbell rings and Bernadette rushes from the kitchen to get it.

"Hello.. pretty lady," He hears a familiar voice say.

"Oh, no," Sheldon moans as Kripke walks through the door. "What are you doing here Kripke?" Sheldon sneers.

"Relax, you're girlfriend invited me," Kripke tells him smirking as he sits beside him and quickly grabs a few appetizers.

"Amy!" Sheldon yells getting up and rushing into the kitchen. "Amy we're leaving," Sheldon tells her and she looks at him stunned.

"No, we're not," Amy says stubbornly.

"Yes, we are. My arch nemesis just walked through the door and Raj secretly made me eat fish eggs," Sheldon tells her angrily.

"Fine, walk home if you want. I'm staying," Amy says looking into his eyes showing him she's dead serious. Sneldon glares back into her eyes weighing his options when the kitchen door swings open.

"Amy!" A deep british voice calls. "I've brought a case of sparkling cider to share. Since you told me there was no alcohol at the party," He says brightly walking over to Amy and hugging her after sitting the case on the kitchen table.

"Hello Dave. I'm so glad you were able to make it," Amy tells him returning his hug and quickly returning to the stove.

"I wouldn't miss it. I thought I'd be home alone watching the telly. So I was delighted to have somewhere to actually go," Dave tells her and Sheldon clears his throat loudly.

"I'm sorry, Dave this is my husband Sheldon. Sheldon this is my friend Dave from my old strings group," She says warily.

"Coffee date Dave?" Sheldon growls. He stands tall and sizes him up but Dave still towers over him. His red hair and pale skin made him resemble a clown.

"Guilty," Dave says shaking his hand. "You're a lucky man. Amy is something else. You know I am a big fan of your work. I'd love to talk to you about your theory I have so many questions," He says enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon was just leaving," Amy says cocking her head at him. Sheldon glares at her.

"Leaving? The night is young. If you go then I guess I can steal a kiss from your wife at midnight," Dave says jokingly nudging Sheldon's arm.

"Actually, I've decided to stay," Sheldon says firmly.

"Imagine that," Amy says sarcastically. As she turns around to pull something out of the oven. "You boys go ahead and enjoy yourselves. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Sheldon follows Dave out and glares at the back of his head. He hadn't liked him putting his hands all over Amy. They go back and sit on the couch where Kripke is pacing around nervously.

"Where are all the chicks? This is a total sausage party!" He whines.

"Bernie says there are girls coming," Howard assures him.

"What just your girlfriends? No, thank you! I want girls who are single and ready to mingle," He says suggestively.

"Not that I care…" Sheldon says. "But I thought you were dating Ramona?"

"Oh that… Let's just say that did not end well," Kripke tells them raising his eyebrows.

"Imagine that," Raj says sarcastically.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ramona I don't want to go to this party," Lucy says miserably. As Ramona applies mascara to her lashes.

"Lucy! The wife of the man I used to love invited me to a party. That's a challenge I have to accept," Ramona tells her stubbornly.

"Vanessa already agreed to go with you. I will be useless! I'm too scared to talk to anyone," Lucy says making another desperate appeal.

"Vanessa is great but she's not my best friend. I really need you there...please…" Ramona pouts and Lucy relents.

"Fine, but if I spend the entire night locked in a bathroom it'll be on you," Lucy tells her and Ramona hugs her.

"Thank you! We're like sisters!" Ramona coos and Lucy sighs as their friend Vanessa walks into their dorm.

Lucy sags a little looking at Vanessa who is just as tall and leggy as Ramona. Her short blonde hair looks chic and sophisticated. She has the same angular bone structure as Ramona they both look like models. Between them she will look tiny and frumpy. Even if she could find the courage to talk to a boy. With these two there they wouldn't notice her anyways.

"Hey guys," Vanessa says brightly. "You almost ready?"

"Yep! Look at you! You look adorable," Ramona tells her.

"Thanks! So where is this party? Anybody I would know?" Vanessa asks as she checks her hair in the mirror.

"Well, It's at this guy named Howard's house. We're only going because Sheldon Cooper is going to be there," Ramona says refreshing her lipgloss.

"Sheldon Cooper? That guy is a rock star in the physics department! I've been wanting to corner him and pick his brain for months. Tall, good looking, brilliant what more could you want?" Vanessa sighs.

"Ramona successfully cornered him," Lucy points out and Ramona turns to glare at her.

"And?" Vanessa says expectantly.

"And he embarassed her and stomped on her heart," Lucy mumbles.

"Thank you, Lucy!" Ramona huffs. "Which is why tonight he's going to pay for what he did to me. His wife was stupid enough to invite me. They are both going to get what they deserve," She says tossing her red hair over her shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is exciting!" Leonard says looking over at Penny happily and she rolls her eyes.

"What? A new year's eve party with no alcohol? Or being knocked up so I can't drink?" Penny asks sarcastically and Leonard's feelings are hurt.

"I was talking about the fact that this will be our first party with us officially a couple but nevermind," He says sadly.

"Leonard! I'm sorry! I'm just in a bad mood," She tells him.

"I can tell…" He says turning onto Howard's street.

"It's just that some of my friends from work invited me to this awesome party in the hills. A huge party that might even have a few celebrities. Of course I can't go… Not only am I pregnant but I couldn't ditch the girls after they went to all this trouble," Penny says throwing her head against the headrest.

"Well I wasn't supposed to tell anyone this. But Raj has lined up, a celebrity guest for the party." Leonard says smugly.

"What! Who? How?" Penny asks excited.

"While we were gone Stuart had a signing at the comic book store and…" Leonard says excited.

"And what!" Penny asks thinking of the possibilities.

"And Raj met Wil Wheaton! Stuart has his number and invited him to this party!" He quickly glances at her expectantly.

"Excuse me, Wil who?" Penny asks confused.

"Wil Wheaton! Wesley Crusher on Star Trek Next Generation!" Leonard says and Penny looks at him like he is crazy.

"Wow," Penny says unenthusiastically. "Does Bernie know he invited some random d-list celebrity?"

"No, just like how she doesn't know Raj put up flyers around school advertising the party," Leonard tells her laughing.

"Raj did what? Bernie is going to kill him. This was just supposed to be a small party with a few guests," Penny laughs. "Now this party is getting interesting."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doorbell rings and Bernie goes to answer it. Confused when instead of one of the guests she invited. There is a giant hulking boy standing there with thick glasses and stooped shoulders.

"Hey," He says shuffling his feet. "Is this where the party is?" He asks looking over her shoulder.

"Yes, but may I ask who you are?" She asks warily.

"I'm Bert. I saw your flyer?" He says happily.

"My what?" She asks and he pulls a folded up sheet of paper out of his jacket. Bernadette unfolds it and is shocked to see a hot pink flyer advertising the party.

"So can I come in?" He asks expectantly.

"Yeah sure," Bernadette says slightly dazed and moving aside.

"Hey guys! It's a real party come on!" Bert calls over his shoulder and Bernadette watches helplessly as at least twenty people come around the corner and spill into the house.

"Raj!" She yells stomping into the kitchen and throwing the crumpled flyer down in front of him.

"Uh-oh," Raj says miserably looking at Bernadette guiltily.

"Mind telling me what this is?" She asks and Amy comes around and peeks at it and covers her mouth in shock.

"I wanted more people to come to the party. All of you are coupled up. I didn't want to be lonely," He tells her.

"We invited a girl for you! We were going to try and surprise you! Now with all these other people here you'll probably never meet her," Bernadette growls out then she turns on her heel and stomps out of the room.

"Was there really a girl for me?" Raj asks Amy and she shrugs.

"I guess we'll never know," She tells him walking out of the room.

"I'm such a loser," Raj wails as he follows them out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon is mad, and he's getting angrier by the second. The intimate party he was promised has turned into a huge shindig. The living room is packed to the brim with people. Amy is flitting around the room playing the part of social butterfly. Right now she is sandwiched in between two giants. Coffee date Dave and another named Bert some ogre she knows from a biology class. While he sits on the couch glaring at them.

"Want some punch?" He looks up and sees Kripke offering him a glass. Suspicious he narrows his eyes at him.

"Why are you being nice to me?" He asks reluctantly taking the cup.

"I struck out with three girls so I'm taking a breather," He tells him. "One was your roommate's girl, one was my ex-girlfriends best friend, the other one I can't figure out what her problem was. You tell a girl her short hair is still hot even if it makes her look kind of like a dude. Then you get slapped in the face!" Kripke says shaking his head.

"Women," Sheldon agrees, only half listening to what Kripke has just said. He takes a sip from his cup and makes a face. The punch tastes funny, too spicy for his tastes.

"That your girl over there?" He asks him pointing at Amy.

"My wife, yes," Sheldon corrects him taking another sip of the yucky punch.

"You know she's very popular on campus," Kripke tells him while openly checking her out.

"It would seem so," Sheldon comments drily as he notices Kripke's actions.

"You see that big guy over there? We play Magic the Gathering together, he's been talking about this chick who he is obsessed with. Didn't know it was your girl until he just pointed it out to me. Looks like they are getting kind of cozy. Well see ya! Time to try to win over that tiny brunette hiding in the corner over there."

Kripke tells him getting up. Sheldon downs the rest of his drink and crushes his cup in his hand.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice asks him. Sheldon looks up to see a tall blonde girl standing in front of him.

"Yes?" He asks annoyed trying to look around her to see Amy and Bert.

"You're Sheldon Cooper right?" She asks nervously.

"Yes," He says distractedly.

"I'm Vanessa, I've been following your work since the start of school. When you solved that equation. I was like a teenybopper I was so excited. I thought it was impossible to solve," She gushes.

"Nothing's impossible, just improbable," He tells her and she sits down next to him. A bit too close but Sheldon pays no mind as he watches Dave bring Amy a drink.

"I would love for you to talk me through how you solved it," She tells him looking at him flirtatiously. Suddenly something dawns on Sheldon. He has an idea how to fix his problem.

"You're a tall gal. How tall would you say?" He asks her. Thinking that he is flirting she runs her hand through her hair and bites her lip.

"I'm 5'9, everyone says I should go into modeling. I'm much more interested in science than…" She starts.

"Come with me," He says standing up. Excited and curious she follows him. Until they come to rest in front of the two tall men and Amy.

"Good evening gentleman. This is Vanessa, she likes math, science and her height is much better suited to yours than Amy's," Sheldon tells them.

"Um, hi!" Vanessa says waving nervously at them.

"Vanessa, that's a lovely name. I'm Dave, Dave Gibbs," He says sticking out his hand. "You look familiar aren't you in Professor Lewis's trig class?"

"I am," She tells him smiling and returning his handshake.

"I thought so! I've been admiring you from afar for quite sometime. You're so beautiful and brilliant, I've been afraid to speak with you," He tells her and she blushes at him.

"You don't have to be afraid of me! I don't bite! I've noticed you too. You were able to answer that question that no one else could," Vanessa tells him and he looks down shyly.

"Do either of you guys know anything about rocks?" Bert asks as Sheldon leads Amy away from the conversation.

"Look at you playing matchmaker," Amy says, happily watching Vanessa and Dave hit it off.

"I'm not playing anything. I simply wanted those two ogres to stop fawning over you," He tells her and Kripke walks by and shoves another drink in his hand and winks at him.

"They weren't fawning over me. We were just talking shop. You could have easily come over and joined in on our conversation. You chose to stay on the couch and pout," Amy teases.

"I was not pouting. You know I get nervous in crowds there are far more people here than I was promised," Sheldon complains.

"Raj put out flyers! Bernadette is pissed! So much for our grown up party. This has turned into a kegger minus the keg," Amy laughs.

The party is definitely a success. Everyone seems to be having fun. Penny even had Leonard move the furniture around to make a dance floor. Now she's happily playing DJ and dancing with Leonard. Sheldon watches with disgust as she grinds up against Leonard inappropriately.

"That's how they got themselves into this mess," He sighs.

"They're just having fun," Amy tells him annoyed by what a buzzkill he has been during the party so far. "Look! We didn't even try and Raj found a girl," Amy says happily as she watches Raj tucked in a corner swaying to the music with a small brunette. Sheldon takes another sip from his drink and shivers it certainly is an odd flavored drink.

"Hey, let's dance! It's our first New Year's together," Amy says excitedly.

"I don't dance," Sheldon tells her.

"Yes you do!" Amy tells him. "We have danced many times," She points out.

"I…" Sheldon starts to counter as the door opens and he sees Wil Wheaton walk in the door. "Wil Wheaton is here?" He asks excited.

"Stuart and Raj invited him. I didn't think he'd actually show," Amy says but Sheldon is already walking towards Wil. The rest of the parties guests seem just as enamored as Sheldon with the new party guest.

"My friend Wil Wheaton! Do you remember me?" He asks eagerly.

"Sheldon! If course buddy! How could I forget you and your girl Amy," He laughs and waves at Amy.

"You guys know Wil Wheaton?" Bert asks impressed. "You two really are are Caltech's power couple."

"I'm here for my friend Stuart. Anyone seen him?" Wil asks and Sheldon points him to where Stuart is sitting on the couch looking lonely.

"I take it back Amy! This party just became a major rager!" He says happily downing his drink. The room is starting to spin a little and he's starting to feel a little fuzzy and very relaxed. "Alright Amy! Let's go dance!" He says grabbing her and taking her to the dance floor.

They start to move to the music. It's a slow R&B tune that neither of them are familiar with. Sheldon is starting to feel hot in the tightly packed room and he stops to remove his jacket. Then he wraps his arms around her again and they start to dance again.

"This is nice," Amy says resting her head against his shoulder. Sheldon's hands come to rest on her behind.

"Sheldon stop," Amy giggles as he grabs her and starts dancing suggestively against her.

"What?" He asks his voice low. "Everyone else is doing it?" He whispers into her ear turning her around in his arms so that she can see the other dancers.

Leonard and Penny are all huddled close together in tight embraces. Raj has his girl who Amy remembers being introduced to as Lucy. Sheldon wraps his arms around her waist as he moves his hips against her back.

"You're being naughty," Amy says as she feels him pressed against her back. They have not been intimate since being back in California. They've both been too busy to do anything. The distance between their dorms seems even greater. After being able to share a bed for almost two weeks. Amy can't wait until they can go looking for an apartment together.

"You make me feel naughty," He tells her feeling very hot and bothered all the sudden. Not caring who is watching them. The song changes to a slower sexier beat. Sheldon starts loosening his tie and then pulls it off and drapes it over Amy's neck.

"Sheldon!" Amy warns as he starts working on the buttons of his long sleeve shirt."Not here!" She hisses as he starts dancing awkwardly.

"What's wrong Amy never seen the ball drop at midnight?" He asks her as he starts working on his pants.

"I think this is revenge enough!" Ramona snorts watching the awkward striptease and taking a few snaps with the disposable camera in her purse.

"What has gotten into you!" She asks picking up his cup on the table and sniffing it. "This is alcohol! Who gave you alcohol?" She asks angrily.

"I don't drink alcohol!" Sheldon says shaking his head. "That is funny tasting punch that Kripke gave me," He replies with a dopey grin.

"I'm going to kill him!" Amy growls struggling with Sheldon to keep his pants on. "First we need to get you home," Amy says wrapping Sheldon's arms around her neck and hauling him out to the car just as the midnight countdown begins.

"Happy New year Amy!" Sheldon says giving her a sloppy kiss as she buckles him into his seat. Amy softens and kisses him back, it's not his fault he got stinking drunk.

"Happy New year Sheldon," She tells him, wondering what this kind of start for the New Year had in store for them.


	29. Chapter 29

When Sheldon wakes up his tongue feels thick and fuzzy. His head is pounding and he can barely gather the energy to open his eyes. When he does the bright sunlight makes him shut them again.

"Morning sleepy head," Amy tells him when he sits up she hands him two advil and a cup of tea.

"Where am I?" He asks confused.

"My dorm, Bernadette is staying with Howard so I brought you back here," She says sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

"What happened?" He croaks after swallowing down the pills.

"How much do you remember?" Amy asks gently.

"Well, we were at the party," Sheldon starts.

"Yes and then…" Amy asks sipping her tea.

"You were holding court with your gigantic groupies," Sheldon tells her and Amy rolls her eyes and gives him a playful slap.

"I was having a conversation with two of my friends, yes," Amy tells him.

"Kripke gave me a cup of funny tasting punch," He says then he looks up at Amy with surprise. "The punch! Amy there must have been something in the punch!" Amy just nods her head.

"Kripke tried to spike the drinks of a few girls. When that didn't work he decided it might be funny to get you drunk," Amy huffs.

"Kripke gave me alcohol! I don't drink alcohol," Sheldon says outraged.

"You did last night. I must say, I see why you don't partake often," Amy says giggling and patting his leg consolingly.

"What did I do?" He groans hanging his head.

"Not much… You just attempted to perform a very public strip tease. Then when I drove you home you hung out the window. Yelling 'honk if you're IQ is above 170' at the other car's," Amy tells him while trying not to laugh.

"I didn't!" Sheldon gasps but Amy shakes her head yes.

"Everyone has an embarrassing story about drinking too much," Amy tells him. "Remember me serenading you in a risqué bathing suit last summer? In front of Missy and George! So try not to worry about it Sheldon."

"Sheldon Cooper does not get drunk," He says crossly setting his teacup on the nightstand. "Don't tell Mom," He adds lamely. "I promised her when I moved out here."

"Don't worry, this is just between us. And all the guests at the party. But hey! It's a new year! Let's start fresh," She tells him kissing his forehead.

"Alright," He agrees with a small smile.

"So in the spirit of new beginnings. How about today we make a list of what we're looking for in our new apartment!" Amy asks excited.

"Oh Amy, you know how I feel about lists," He says his voice deep and excited.

"I do… I even bought a brand new notebook for our apartment hunting!" Amy says pulling out a fresh black notebook from her side table. Amy opens it up and sniffs it's pages. "New stationery is one of my favorite smells," She tells him as she tucks herself under his arm.

"Mine too, that and you," He tells her nuzzling her hair. "Your hair especially always has the most tantalizing scent," He says his mouth brushing against her ear making her shiver. Then he trails kisses down from her ear to her neck. "Then when you are so prepared and want to talk lists. I just can't control myself."

"Be careful what you start," Amy warns.

"I always intend to finish what I start," He tells her as his hands begin to roam her body.

"I don't know… Last night you got me all hot and bothered doing your best Chippendales impression to the song 'Pony.' Then I finally got you home and you fell asleep on me," Amy tells him as he climbs on top of her and starts kissing her.

"Why was I pretending to be a cartoon chipmunk?" He asks amused his blue eyes twinkling.

"Not Chip and Dale! Chippendale, the all male burlesque review," Amy laughs.

"How do you even know about these Chippendales?" He asks suspiciously. Amy grins at him and starts to explain. "Wait! I don't want to know. This corruption has Missy written all over it," He huffs, making Amy giggle. "So you enjoyed my strip tease? I thought you were upset by it?" Sheldon asks and Amy shakes her head.

"I loved it! I just didn't want all the other girls to be all over you," She tells him flipping him over so she's now on top of him. Knocking her notebook and pen to the floor.

"Then perhaps, I'll have to perform a private one for you again?" He teases her.

"Right now, I'm going to rip your clothes off for you," Amy tells him pulling off her nightgown.

"Alright, just be careful. These are my favorite pair of pajamas," He tells her as she pulls at his buttons.

"I'll be very careful," Amy assures him as she tugs off the rest of his under clothes and they make love. A couple hours later Amy lays on his bare chest blissfully for a few minutes before popping up again.

"Back to business!" Amy says as she bends over to grab her notebook now abandoned on the floor. She hears Sheldon groan and snaps back up worried Sheldon wasn't feeling well. "What's wrong?" She asks concerned.

"You do realize you're naked and bending over right in front of me right?" He says in a deep voice. She looks down and blushes. Amy is so comfortable with Sheldon she had indeed forgotten she was completely bare.

"Oh, my," She laughs. Amy quickly joins Sheldon back under the covers and both sit up against the headboard as Amy writes on one page "Things to look for" and on the other "Things to avoid."

"You don't waste any time," He tells her smiling and she beams at him.

"I just can't wait to finally live with you full time. I want to wake up beside you every morning. Fall asleep next to you every night. I know it's silly, but I miss you every day I don't get to see you," Amy tells him kissing him again softly.

"I miss you too. Believe me I much rather fall asleep listening to you. Than to Leonard's snores. We'll find a place soon enough," He assures her.

"I want to find the perfect place. So let's outline exactly what we are looking for," She says.

"Well… Ground floor apartments are the most likely to be robbed. So I don't want one of those," Sheldon says and Amy adds it to the avoid list. "We want to be close enough to school that we can travel easily."

"Remember I'll be able to have my car with us when we move. So we don't have to be super close. However I agree it would be more convenient to live close by," Amy says adding it to the look for list. "I would prefer hardwood floors. Carpets trap allergens and with our allergies that is important."

"Not to mention you don't know who or what's been traipsing around on it before you," Sheldon agrees. So Amy adds it to the list.

"Should we get a one or two bedroom?" Amy muses.

"That really depends on cost. I would prefer a two bedroom, however those might be kind of spendy in this area," Amy nods in agreement.

"Penny's old apartments were reasonable," Amy says tapping her chin with her pen.

"Oh god, no! That turquoise and pink monstrosity? Also add no pools to the list. I hate the smell of chlorine and I don't want to watch scantily clad people day in and day out," He says adamantly.

"Agreed, add that people might try to visit just for the pool. Then we'd have to go to the pool," Amy says adding no pools to the list.

"It might be easier if we went and looked at places first. Or at least have an idea of what we were looking for," Sheldon says and Amy taps her notebook and pulls out a newspaper from her nightstand and hands it to him.

"I've circled the best sounding ones," Amy tells him eagerly and he shakes out the paper and shakes his head.

"Cozy one bedroom in Glendale. No thank you!" He snorts.

"Why not?" Amy asks curious.

"Cozy means small and Glendale is too far from school and much too close to your mother!" Sheldon tells her. Amy agrees and shows him the next option.

"Look at this one. Spacious apartment, downtown living, right on the bus route. Located in West Hollywood," Amy reads and Sheldon interrupts.

"Pass!" Sheldon says quickly.

"What's wrong this time?" Amy sighs.

"That's a terrible neighborhood we'll be mugged daily," He tells her.

"Fine! Maybe if you see them it'll be different. Tomorrow Leonard and Penny are going with us to apartment hunt," Amy tells him.

"I never agreed to that. Why are they coming?" Sheldon asks. He still hasn't spoken to Leonard about his plans.

"Because out of all of us Penny knows the most about real estate in Southern California," Amy tells him. Plus she wanted another female's opinion.

"Real estate! Please! Penny knows the most about finding the cheapest place," Sheldon tells her haughtily.

"Still a usable skill set," Amy tells him. "You'll see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccccxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxcccc

"What do you mean we're going apartment hunting with Sheldon and Amy?" Leonard asks Penny as they head to her car.

"Amy asked for my help since I've been through this before," Penny tells him shrugging.

"No, I mean why are they even looking for an apartment?" He asks confused.

"They want to find a place off campus where they can live together. I get it, I mean they're married. They are sick of living in separate dorms," She replies before getting into the car and unlocking the door for Leonard.

"How can they even afford it?" Leonard asks once he's inside.

"Some rich Aunt of Sheldon's gave them a shit ton of money for Christmas. Must be nice! One of my aunts lives in a trailer on my Grandparents farm and the other has seven kids," Penny sighs.

"It would have been nice of him to tell me this," Leonard grumps.

"Aww are you going to miss him?" Penny asks batting her eyelashes.

"No! But a heads up would have been nice," Leonard says crossly as they pull into an apartment complex. They see Sheldon and Amy standing beside their car. Penny walks up to Amy and gives her a hug.

"You ready?" Penny asks her.

"Yes!" Amy says excited as they go to the leasing office. The agent there lets them tour a very spacious clean apartment.

"Seems nice," Amy says looking around.

"Nice? I would kill for a place like this!" Penny tells her. "This is the one. I'm telling you," She says excitedly.

"I would like to be told when my roommate is moving out," Leonard says snarkily but Sheldon is not listening. Instead he is walking around the apartment making loud whooping noises.

"The acoustics in this place are off," He says concerned as he continues to walk around.

"Sheldon the sound in here is fine," Amy tells him exasperated.

"It could mean thin walls," He says looking above his head and as if on cue the above neighbors start making loud thumping noises and their muffled voices are heard laughing. Sheldon points upwards with an I told you so expression.

"Alright maybe the walls are thin. A little walking above isn't that big a …" Amy starts as a large bang issues from the apartment adjacent to them.

"That's it! I've seen enough!" Sheldon says storming out of the apartment.

"Thank you for your time," Amy says apologizing to the agent.

The next five apartments Sheldon dismisses in a similar fashion. One had a funny smell in the hallway, one was painted to aggressively, one was sure to get them robbed.

"It's like you don't want to live together at all," Amy accuses him after the fifth rejected apartment.

"I do! I just don't want to be murdered in my sleep as I sleep next to you," Sheldon tells her seriously.

"Guys… I may have the perfect place," Penny tells them warily. "I found it the last time I was hunting for an apartment. I really wanted it but it was just out of my price range," Penny sighs.

"Do you think it's still available?" Amy asks eagerly.

"We can go check. It's on Los Robles Avenue," Penny grins.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They pull into a spot on the street and Penny directs them to a large brick building. It is about five stories tall and is sandwiched between two store fronts. It is the nicest looking building they have seen all day. They walk in through the glass front doors into a wide lobby.

"Building looks clean, good neighborhood, close to school. I have a good feeling about this one," Amy says excited.

"The elevator's broken, that's not good," Sheldon says looking at it critically.

"Not for long," says a man in a plaid shirt. "I'm the landlord here, this won't be out of comission for long. I'd never make my tenants walk up five flights of stairs."

"Speaking of tenants are there any apartments available in the building?" Amy asks.

"As a matter of fact there is a two bedroom up on the fourth floor I have been trying to rent out. Come on, I'll show it to you," He says walking towards the staircase.

"You guys college students?" He asks and Amy nods her head.

"We go to Caltech," Amy says politely.

"All of you?" He asks impressed.

"My wife and I do, and my friend Leonard as well. Penny is just a waitress," He says and Penny glares at him.

"So all of you are married. Living together and splitting expenses is a good idea for a bunch of young people," He says.

"No no…" Penny says quickly. "We're not married," Leonard looks at her wounded, she almost seemed offended by the presumption that they were married.

"They're just having a baby together," Sheldon tells the man. "Don't worry though they won't be living with us so you needn't worry about children being underfoot."

"Even if there were children are welcome in the building. Although I don't think there are any right now. The building is full of retirees mostly. You would be our youngest tenants. It is pretty quiet place to live," He shares.

They follow him up four flights as he rounds the corner and takes his ring of keys off his hip. He opens the door and they follow him inside. Amy gasps with delight the place is perfect so far. Hardwood floors, a good sized kitchen, almost everything they had put on their list. They walk around the apartment and Sheldon inspects everything but says nothing, Amy keeps glancing at him nervously hoping that they have finally found their home. Sheldon gives nothing away his face remains impassive and stoic. In the bedroom she thinks she sees him nod while looking out the window. Finally he turns to the landlord and asks about the rent.

"How much is this per month?" He asks and Amy looks at Sheldon hopefully.

"The rent is 1500 a month it might be kind of steep for two college students," He warns but Sheldon just smiles and nods his head.

"We'd be willing to write you a check for a year's worth of rent," Sheldon tells him. Amy squeals with delight and hugs Sheldon tightly. He rolls his eyes at her antics but wraps an arm around her and gives her squeeze.

"Oh, well first there's the application and the credit check. However I'm sure we can work something out. Come with me to my office and we'll see what we can do," He says. Sheldon and Amy go down to the leasing office while Penny and Leonard stay behind in the lobby.

"How did you know about this place?" Leonard asks her curiously.

"I wanted to rent the one bedroom across the hall. It was just out of my price range. Then when I finally got enough money together it was already gone," Penny sighs.

"It is a nice place," Leonard says sighing.

"Yeah, if I can't have it. I guess I'm glad Amy can have it. She's so lucky, married to a guy whose Aunt is loaded," She says offhandedly.

"My Aunt isn't loaded but we could be married too," He reminds her.

"Leonard! I've told you before let me get this kid out first," Penny reminds.

"You know some people think we should get married before," Leonard tells her and she rolls her eyes.

"Stop rushing me!" Penny says stomping away leaving Leonard alone in the lobby. Leonard debates going after her when Sheldon and Amy appear again in the lobby.

"Guess who has a new apartment!" Sheldon says smiling and holding up the keys.

"Good for you!" Leonard snaps, suddenly very jealous of Sheldon at that moment. Leonard stomps away after Penny.

"What's his problem?" Amy asks Sheldon and Sheldon shrugs.

"Don't ask me. He's been so moody lately you'd think he was the one having the baby," Sheldon replies and quickly changes the subject. "I don't know about you, but I think we need to celebrate our new acquisition," He says suggestively.

"Great! I'm sure Penny and Leonard would love to join us," Amy says happily as she continues to look over the paperwork with both their signatures. In her daze she's clearly not catching on to Sheldon's subtle innuendo.

"I most certainly hope they do not join us! As I was attempting to seduce you into continuing what we started this morning," He says with a smirk.

"Really?" She says surprised but beaming.

"It's a good thing you're cute! Come on let's go," Sheldon teases as he takes Amy's hand and quickly leads her out the lobby door.

 **I'm going to be taking a small break after this chapter. Just through the holidays. I'll start fresh in the New Year.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm back! Somethng happened in the fandom that really upset me and I took a longer break than I orginally thought I would.**

 **Thank you everyone for sticking with me and understanding. A big thank you to my bestie beta cutelittlelumpofwool82 for being my biggest support, my cherrleader, and encouraging me to continue when I thought I lost my spark.**

 **"** This place is fantastic!" Bernadette coos. As she begins looking around the large empty space. "You could fit our entire dorm in the alcove."

"You could fit my entire apartment in the kitchen," Penny comments. She's still jealous over Sheldon and Amy having such a great place. However she is also happy for her friends. After storming off the other day Leonard found her and calmed her down. Assuring her that once their careers were in order they would have a place bigger and better.

"I know!" Amy says happily, setting a box down on the floor.

"I'm going to miss you though! You're leaving me all alone," Bernadette pouts.

"We'll still see each other! You can come over as much as you like to study or just hang out," Amy assures her.

"True, you do have the best place out of all of us. This place isn't scary like Penny's place," Bernadette says, looking over at Penny who rolls her eyes.

"Hey! My place is not scary. There has been only one murder reported there in the past two years," Penny says proudly.

"Charming," Bernadette tells her.

"Penny's place has more places to sit. I don't know how we are going to fill it with stuff. Both Sheldon and my stuff combined will only fill the bedroom," Amy muses. They had fit all her belongings easily in the car. It would only a take a few trips to get everything upstairs.

"You guys don't have any furniture?" Bernadette asks, walking around the large empty space.

"Nope. Just a couple of lawn chairs we found on sale. We don't really have a big budget for furniture," Amy shrugs. "All we have is a bed that my Aunt gave us. Which Sheldon is picking up with Howard's mom's van."

"Couldn't forget that could we?" Penny teases her winking.

"We are newlyweds after all," Amy says shyly. They head back down the stairs. Penny is already breathing heavy.

"The elevator is getting fixed right?" She asks hopeful. "I mean I'm not waddling my pregnant ass up and down these stairs for nine months."

"The landlord assured us that this is just temporary," Amy replies as they hit the second floor landing and find that they are blocked by a large brown couch.

"Hey!" Bernadette yells. "Move it! We're stuck!"

"Sorry! We're taking this down to get rid of it. We've already gotten it down two flights we're not looking forward to the next three," A man tells them. "This is my old bachelor couch and my wife made me get new furniture."

"Would it be easier to move it down three or back up one?" Amy asks, admiring the leather couch.

"Why?" He asks looking at his friend who is helping him.

"Well if you are just getting rid of it. I could give you say… 100 dollars for the couch and to move it back up the stairs?" Amy offers.

"Make it 150 and I'll throw in a chair, two bookcases, an end table, area rug and a lamp," The guy says eagerly.

"Deal!" Amy says happily.

They help them move the couch back up the stairs and into the apartment. Then they follow the guys back up to their apartment where they let them shop around like they are in a boutique. After it's all said and done the apartment is furnished all for only 150 dollars.

"Well that was a stroke of good luck!" Bernadette tells her as they sit down on Amy's new couch.

"By the way if Sheldon asks we got all of this at Ikea for 150 dollars," Amy tells her seriously.

"Amy you can't honestly think he will believe you got all of this there for that price?" Penny asks dumbfounded.

"Sheldon will," She sighs. "My sweet babboo is brilliant about most things, and when it comes to money he's great at saving it. Sadly when it comes to buying things or bargaining the man is clueless. He'd rather I handle all the money and trust that it goes to the right places," Amy tells her, stretching out her legs on their new coffee table.

"It's weird seeing you in jeans and t-shirt and your hair in a ponytail," Penny says changing the subject.

"I made her wear this today! Can you imagine her walking up and down the stairs in her heavy skirts and wool tops?" Bernadette asks, fanning herself.

"My mother didn't think women should wear slacks. Sheldon prefers to see me in more formal dress. However his sister Missy gave me these clothes, and I must admit they are more breathable and for ease of movement while moving in they do trump my usual attire," Amy says, lifting her leg to admire it.

"I stick to skirts because it's hard to find pants short enough that aren't in the kids department," Bernadette huffs. "Although Baby Gap does have cute stuff sometimes," She mumbles. Just then the door opens and Sheldon walks in carrying his laptop while each of the other guys carries a heavy box.

"Good afternoon, ladies!" Sheldon says cheerfully. As the other guys throw down their boxes bent over and out of breath. "What's all this?" Sheldon asks, looking around the room confused.

"Ikea was having a sale," Bernadette replies smoothly.

"I hope you didn't spend too much! We are on a budget!" Sheldon admonishes.

"All this was only 150 dollars," Amy tells him proudly, and Leonard looks at her confused as Penny puts her finger to her lips.

"Wow! What a bargain! That's my thrifty girl. I guess we won't be needing the lawn chairs anymore. Odd that we spend nearly 25 dollars on lawn chairs when all this was just 150 dollars," Sheldon muses and Amy looks at him nervously. "Right place right time I suppose," He shrugs, walking over and sitting his laptop on his desk.

"Yes! We were just lucky I guess!" Amy says happily. Sheldon turns and studies the couch. He finally sits beside her and Bernadette in the middle of the couch.

"Nope!" He declares, standing up and staring at the spot. "Get up," He barks at Bernadette.

"Rude," Bernadette huffs standing up.

"He does this," Amy tells her. "One of his little quirks. He has to find the optimal seat in the house." Sheldon sits in her vacated spot and scoots around.

"Uh-huh," He says, standing back up. "You may sit back down," He tells her and she sits down and glares at him. "Up!" He tells Amy, who stands up and crosses her arms glaring at him as he sits in her spot. Sheldon scoots around a little, turns his head a few times, tests the air for drafts and then relaxes. "This is it. You may sit back down now," He smiles up at Amy, patting the seat next to him.

"Actually, I think I'll help Leonard, Howard and Raj bring the rest of the stuff up," Amy says tossing her dark hair over her shoulder and giving Sheldon a look.

"Suit yourself," Sheldon shrugs and Amy rolls her eyes. "You're helping too mister! A few more trips and we're all moved in!"

"Oh, alright!" Sheldon whines, standing back up and they all follow Amy, Penny and Bernadette back down the stairs.

"Dude," Raj hisses to Sheldon. "Why haven't you ever mentioned how hot your wife's ass is?" He points out. Making Howard and Leonard instinctively check Amy out.

"Excuse me?" Sheldon says incredulously.

"If my wife had an ass like that I would never shut up about it," Raj tells him. "We never get to see it normally, but in those jeans… In the eternal wisdom of Shorty from Friday Damn!" Sheldon rolls his eyes at the vulgarity. But smirked to himself as he watches Amy descend the stairs and answers him smugly.

"Raj, the sky is blue and the grass is green. I thought you would like to know these things since you are suddenly interested in facts we all know to be true," Sheldon says haughtily.

"Hey! Bernie has a hot ass too," Howard adds, not wanting to be one-upped.

"Penny is smokin' hot too!" Leonard reminds.

"Yes, that's true. But Bernadette is better known for her frontal assets," Raj says holding up his hands to indicate breasts. "Penny is insanely hot. But she's like too hot. Unapproachable hot. Amy is looking very approachable right now."

"Should we be upset that Raj is objectifying our womenfolk?" Sheldon asks looking between Leonard and Howard.

"I think we should be more upset that you called them our womenfolk," Howard snorts. "Then we should be concerned that Raj really needs to find a girl."

"I thought Raj had found a lady friend?" Sheldon asks confused.

"Raj is right here," He huffs. "For your information Lucy and I are just taking it slow. Painstakingly and heart achingly slow," Raj sullenly.

"Getting nowhere, huh?" Leonard asks clapping him on the back. "Been there, believe me I know the pain," He sympathizes.

"It's been weeks and all we've done is talk on the phone," Raj sighs, still looking longingly at Amy's behind. Suddenly Sheldon karate chops his shoulder.

"Stop looking at my wife's bottom!" He snaps loudly. Making the girls turn and look at them in shock. "She is not for you," Sheldon glares. Amy blushes and practically runs down the stairs, the girls giggle as they quickly follow her.

"I'm sorry, you're right," Raj groans, rubbing his throbbing shoulder. "I am just so lonely! I need a lady to hug and kiss!"

"Just stay away from our ladies. Go find your own!" Leonard warns.

"Fine," Raj sighs, as they hit the bottom of the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few trips the gang has finished moving Sheldon and Amy into their new place. Watching the boys carry the mattress upstairs was quite entertaining. As a thank you for all the help. Sheldon and Amy offer to buy everyone dinner. They sit around the apartment and wait for the pizza to come.

"You guys are so grown up now," Bernadette says impressed.

"How so?" Amy asks curiously.

"I mean you have your own place and you're married," Bernadette says.

"Yeah you two are the most grown up teenagers we know," Howard jokes. "Don't you guys wish you had more of an adolescence though. You're kind of skipping steps."

"Unnecessary steps, let's say we had waited. What would we have done differently? Just prolonged our inevitably of being together is all. Neither of us enjoys frivolity or partying," Sheldon says with certainty.

"You've never been with anyone but Amy right?" Penny asks curious.

"Correct," Sheldon agrees.

"Then how do you now that things couldn't be different? What if you meet some girl down the road who you like better?" Penny asks. Amy glares at her affronted at the mere suggestion. "Hypothetically of course.. I mean Amy is great but you've only ever known her," She backpedals.

"I never saw girls before I met Amy. I don't see them now. There is only and will only ever be her. I know with absolute certainty that she is the only girl who will ever turn my head," Sheldon states. Amy beams and leans over to kiss him. The kiss begins to grow and he pulls Amy onto his lap as he begins to kiss her deeply.

"Alright you two break it up! Wait until we leave to get it on please," Bernadette teases and Amy gets off his lap looking sheepish.

"Sorry guys," She says embarrassed.

"It's okay, if I had a wife and a house I would be making out all the time too," Raj tells them miserably. Taking a sip from one of the beers he brought with him. Then starts weeping softly.

"As you can tell Raj needs a girlfriend," Howard sighs.

"Aww, sweetie! We'll help you find someone," Penny assures Raj, handing him a tissue from her purse.

"I have someone! I just want her to want me too," Raj tells her, wiping his eyes.

"Then we'll help you sweep her off her feet!" Bernadette squeals.

"Really?" Raj asks hopeful.

"Anything we can do to help we will!" Amy promises.

"Aww, you guys are the best," Raj sniffs, finally cracking a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After their friends leave Amy feels a little shy around Sheldon. They have been married for six months now, but have only lived together alone a few scattered weeks. Uncertain what to do with herself she starts tidying up after the meal. While she cleans Sheldon begins unpacking some boxes. It feels effortlessly domestic between them and Amy's heart swells. Amy starts unpacking their few kitchen things when she feels Sheldon walk up behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck.

"This place feels like home. Not like that hell on wheels we have in Texas," Sheldon says softly, his lips brushing against her ear.

"I agree. This place is much better. I still liked our other place, it was our first place alone," Amy tells him, leaning against his chest.

"Speaking of being alone. I think it is tradition I carry you over the threshold," He tells her, kissing her cheek and trailing kisses down her neck.

"We're already over the threshold," Amy tells him. Then he surprises her by swinging her around and gathering her up into his arms.

"I meant into the bedroom," He smirks, carrying her down the hall. He kicks open the door to the bedroom and then sets her down inside the door.

"Sheldon! We have work to do!" Amy protests weakly. It's a fun game to play with him. Protest to see how badly that he wanted her.

"Yes, we do. We also have more pressing matters," He says roughly, wrapping his arms around her waist and bending down to kiss her. He doesn't bother to start slowly, his need is too great. Instead he pulls her up close to him and wraps her in a tight embrace. Amy wraps her arms around his neck and melts into his kiss. When he lets her back down Amy is shaky and breathless.

"I guess it couldn't hurt if we put off unpacking for just a bit," Amy tells him, leaning in to kiss him once again.

"You're so sexy when you want to organize," Sheldon says, murmuring against her lips. His hands travel to her bottom as he squeezes her through her jeans. "You're too sexy in these jeans. I almost got into fisticuffs with Raj over him drooling over your bottom," He growls.

"More like Penny's perhaps," Amy demurs and Sheldon smacks her bottom hard. "Ow!" She yelped, looking up at him wide eyed.

"Penny doesn't have anything on you. How can you even stand here in those tantalizing dungarees and deny your allure?" He tells her, backing her up against the bed and pressing her down onto the sheets.

"I think you are biased," Amy laughs, as he pulls off her t-shirt and buries his face in her breasts.

"I think you are blind," He tells her, moving back up to kiss her mouth. "I see all my other friends struggling in their love lives. It makes me so grateful that I found you," Sheldon says, with so much reverence it takes her breath away.

"I love you so much," Amy says shakily, attacking his mouth. Then she rolls them over so that she is on top of him. Amy sits up pulling him with her to tug off his shirts. They tumble together on the bed stripping away the rest of their clothes. Once bare they touch and stroke each other just enjoying the closeness.

"You know Amy… I just thought of something interesting," He says, looking down at her intently his blue eyes flashing.

"What's that?" Amy asks, wondering what has him looking so serious.

"Here in this home, it's the first time we won't have to hold back in our lovemaking. No paper thin dorm walls or roommates. No rushing. No mother down the hall, or grandmother who could see our house shake from her bedroom window," He tells her and Amy looks at him wide eyed.

"You've been holding back?" Amy says impressed. "If what we've done so far is you holding back I can't wait for you to let loose," Amy tells him, kissing his mouth and pulling him on top of her.

"Then hold onto your hat Little Lady, you're about to go on a wild ride," He teases her as he wraps her legs around his waist.

Afterwards they are both panting and breathless. Stunned at the intensity of their session. Amy curls against his side and buries her face into his chest. Her body feels like jell-o and her heart is racing. When her heart slows she is finally able to form a coherent thought.

"Sheldon, I was wondering something… When are you going to tell your mother we've moved out of the dorm?" Sheldon sighs the subject has been a sore spot with them. He knows his mother won't like that they accepted the money from Aunt Rose. In Mary's eyes it will be like them accepting charity and her pride would not allow that.

"Maybe after we get back from Europe?" He asks hopefully.

"Sheldon, what if there was an emergency? She has to know where we are," Amy tsks.

"Fine! We'll tell her tomorrow," Sheldon sighs. "Let's not think about unpleasant things. Right now let's think about how I'm ready for round two."

"Already?" Amy asks impressed.

"If you're tired…" He smirks, but Amy pounces on him giggling.

"Maybe we can christen the rest of the apartment?" She whispers boldly in his ear. Amy leans back to check his reaction, and she shivers at the wild look in his eyes.

"You naughty girl!" Sheldon growls, accepting her challenge. He rises off the bed still naked and throws an equally bare Amy over his shoulder. She wiggles and shrieks and he spanks her playfully as he heads toward the living room. It was going to be a long night.


	31. Chapter 31

**A big thank you to cutelittlelumpofwool82 for editing this for me!**

It doesn't take long for apartment 4A to become the gathering spot for the entire gang. Between study groups and dinners the gang seems to be together constantly now. Howard and Bernadette like being able to be together without Howard's mom's interruptions, Raj likes having a place to stay away from his awful roommate. The apartment is close to Penny's job so Leonard meets her there almost nightly.

Amy finds that she loves playing hostess to their friends. If she isn't busy with schoolwork she cooks for everyone. If her schedule is busy then someone brings over takeout to share. In a blink of an eye January is over and they are into February. One night over containers of chinese food they are discussing plans for Valentine's Day.

Sheldon scoffs still thinking that the holiday is ridiculous. Yet when Amy tells everyone about their last Valentine's Day, the picnic under the stars, the promise rings and the homemade sourdough bread. It is agreed Sheldon is a secret romantic. As much as he protests. When Amy lists all the sweet and wonderful things he has done for her the proof is out there.

"I'm not romantic!" He says annoyed. "I find the notion of romance off putting and unnecessary. I do nice things for Amy because I'm in love with her. You do things for the people you love," Sheldon says, rolling his eyes at their nonsense.

"That makes you romantic," Howard points out.

"No, it doesn't," Sheldon disagrees.

"If someone called me romantic I'd own it!" Raj grumps.

"You're very romantic sweetie," Penny tells him, taking the beer away from him. Raj went from laughing drunk to crying drunk very quickly.

"I am romantic! I'm the most romantic man in the world. Not that anyone will ever get to know! I'll be alone forever!" Raj says miserably.

"Raj you won't be alone forever. I thought that before I met Sheldon and look at me now," Amy tells him squeezing Sheldon's hand.

"You're eighteen and married… You weren't alone for very long," Raj points out.

"Raj you're a cutie. You'll find someone," Bernadette tells him.

"You didn't want me," Raj replies sullenly.

"It's not like that Raj and you know it," Bernadette tells him annoyed.

"Besides… You guys said you would help me hook up with Lucy. It's been almost a month and I'm still lonely," Raj reminds them, sensing the room is starting to lose patience with him.

"You guys we did tell him that," Amy says sheepishly.

"Sorry, sweetie we got busy! I promise that we'll help you get that girl," Penny vows.

"Yeah Raj, we got a little distracted but we'll still help you," Bernadette agrees.

"So you'll get me a girlfriend by Valentine's Day?" Raj asks hopefully, already starting to look happier.

"Oh, man," Amy mutters, looking up at Sheldon worriedly.

"Sweetie we can't make a promise like that," Penny says, patting his head and his face falls again.

"We'll do our best though!" Bernadette tells him and he grins at them.

"I know you guys will find a way," Raj tells them smiling. "Well, I better go. If I wait too long to go back to the dorm. Zack will have a guest and I won't be able to get in," Raj says getting up.

"Raj wait," Leonard says tapping his chin. "Sheldon lives here now. Why don't you move into my dorm with me?"

"You won't lock me out when you have sex with Penny every night?" Raj asks.

"He wishes," Penny snorts.

"I promise I won't lock you out," Leonard tells him. In truth Leonard had been feeling very lonely in the month that Sheldon had been gone. Penny didn't visit him nearly as much as he thought she would.

"Then you have yourself a new roomie!" Raj says happily.

"Great! Let's go pack you up," Leonard says, jumping up and kissing Penny goodbye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon walks up the stairs to his apartment humming happily to himself. It's a Friday and he has the apartment to himself. Amy is off doing some sleepover nonsense with Bernadette and Penny. As much as he loves his wife and enjoys living with her, it's still nice to have a little time alone. The other guys asked if he wanted to hang out and he told them he had to work on a paper.

Tonight was his big night by himself and he has purchased his favorite meal from the local pub. An avocado burger that he can't eat around Amy if he wishes to kiss her afterwards. As he goes to dig out his keys from his jacket pocket he comes to a horrible realization. He does not have his keys. They are in a bowl by the door. Amy normally lets them into the apartment to he didn't even think about taking them.

"Oh no!" Sheldon moans leaning his forehead against the cold metal of his door.

"Something wrong son?" He hears a voice ask behind him. He turns around to see a large man dressed in a police officer's uniform.

"Officer yes! I've locked myself out of my apartment. My wife has the only other key and she's unreachable right now. Use your battering ram and get me inside," He says and the man laughs.

"I don't know what TV you've been watching, but I ain't got no battering ram. You said your wife has the key?" He says calmly.

"Yes, but she's at a no boys allowed slumber party and I need to get in my apartment and eat my forbidden avocado burger in peace," Sheldon sighs.

"Ain't you a little young to be married?" He asks confused by that last sentence.

"Yes, but that's besides the point. So kindly kick in the door and let me in," Sheldon pleads.

"Sorry man no can do. I'm off duty right now," He tells him, smiling a wide easy smile at him.

"Don't you know how to pick locks or anything?" Sheldon asks desperately.

"No, that would be the other side of the law that does that. Tell you what I will do. First I'll introduce myself. I'm Louis King. Yes, that's my real name. Yes, my momma had a hell of a sense of humor. I live across the hall," He says holding out his hand.

"Sheldon Cooper. It's reassuring knowing that there is an officer of the law so close," He tells him giving his hand a shake. Sheldon's hands are not small, but the man's large hand engulfs his and the shake almost crushes the bones in his hand.

"Now that we know each other properly . I'll invite you inside my home so you can eat your dinner and call the super to come let you in." Louis says unlocking his door.

Sheldon looks at Louis nervously. On one hand his mother's voice nags at him, to not accept things from strangers. Also the thought of eating dinner in a strange apartment makes his brain itch. Louis seems nice enough and he is a member of the LAPD. However he is also a six foot four black man who outweighed him by 100lbs easily. Of course the other option was to sit outside his apartment and wait for Amy to come home in the morning.

"Alright," Sheldon agrees, following him into the apartment. Walking inside the interior is not exactly what Sheldon expected. Of course he has no idea how other african american police officers decorate their apartments. Louis certainly strikes him as unique. Sheldon feels like he just walked into a bordello. The furniture is all blue velvet, the carpets are leopard print, and there are gold tapestries hanging on the walls.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I'm going to shower and change my clothes," He tells him before disappearing behind a frosted glass door.

"I doubt I'll ever be comfortable here," Sheldon mumbles to himself sinking into an overstuffed cushion and setting his meal on the red lacquered coffee table. Sheldon chews his food slowly and takes in his surroundings. Louis had a great sound system but it was set up all wrong. Sheldon could set it up to maximize space in his entertainment center and blow you away with the sound. It starts bothering him so much that he knows he will have to fix it.

By the time Louis emerges from the back room Sheldon is done with his meal, which he has already tidied up and now he is busy reworking the items in Louis entertainment center.

"I already called the super. He says he can be here in two hours...Is that alright with you Shel… What the hell are you doing?" He asks putting his hands on his hips.

"Your unit was set up all wrong. I'm just reworking a few things to optimize your space and give you the best sound," Sheldon tells him, barely registering his odd garb. Louis went from wearing a police uniform to a sparkly black and pink tank top, and black crushed velvet sweatpants, capped with a pink du rag wrapped on his head.

"Well you just go on ahead with your bad self!" Louis says. Sheldon looks at him confused, by all accounts he has always been very good. Yet he doesn't want to argue with this hulking man so he lets it slide. "I must admit I'm not a high tech person. I buy the shit but can't set it up. So is that what you do? You one of those computer nerds?" He asks, while simultaneously checking Sheldon out as he bends over to grab a wire.

"I do have a great proficiency with computers however that's not what I do. I'm a student at Caltech. Both me and my wife Amy go there," He tells him as he wrestles with some wires.

"Ah, so you are a smarty pants," Louis laughs going over to a bar and pouring himself a drink. "You want anything Shelly?" He asks. Sheldon pops his head up confused by this man's use of his childhood nickname. When he sees him take a pull of amber liquid out of a highball glass he shakes his head no.

"Do you have Yoo-Hoo?" Sheldon asks and Louis shakes his head no. "I don't drink alcohol," He tells him and Louis laughs filling the room with a rich baritone sound.

"And a goody two shoes to boot!" He says sitting down on the couch and crossing his legs.

"I promised my mother I wouldn't drink or do drugs when I moved to California," Sheldon tells him.

"Where you from?" He asks curious.

"East Texas," He tells him as he reconnects some wires and cocks his head to the side inspecting his work.

"I thought I detected a bit of a twang in there. Us Southern boys we gots to stick together!" Louis laughs.

"Where are you from?" Sheldon asks politely.

"North Carolina, a little town just outside of Charlotte. I've been in California almost two decades though. Don't think I could ever move back to that little backwards ass town." Louis says ruefully, taking another long sip from his drink.

"I know how you feel," Sheldon says putting one last item in place. "There that ought to fix it," He says, taking the remote to the stereo and switching it on. George Michael's Father Figure begins to blare on the speakers in surround sound.

"Oh snap! That sound is crisp!" Louis says, snapping his fingers and shimming to the music. "I didn't know what I was missing out on," He says, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I thought you might like that better. Just a few small adjustments can really make a big difference," Sheldon says proudly.

"Can you set up a webcam? I bought one for my bedroom, and like I said before I buy the shit and can't do nothing with it." Louis asks hopefully.

"I'd love too. Now what is your router and modem situation?" Sheldon asks, grateful for the distractions.

"I don't know nothing. Come on I'll show you," Louis says taking Sheldon into his bedroom. The bedroom is even more lavishly decorated than the living room. King Louis really would have been at home in the space. "Computer's over there, and here is the webcam," He says handing Sheldon a box. Sheldon nods his head and assess the situation.

"Where do you want the camera facing?" He asks him and Louis shows him. "Now what would really help is to run it through the closet here," Sheldon says opening and walking through the doors. Louis tried to stop him before Sheldon opens them.

"Sheldon wait!" He says as Sheldon opens the doors. He's worried about his reaction to his collection of evening and cocktail dresses. As polite as Sheldon has been there is only so much a white boy from Texas who's still worried about his momma can take.

"Oh my!" Sheldon exclaims looking at the closet.

"Now Shelly… I know what you're thinking.." Louis says nervously.

"Your organization skills are impeccable! I have never met anyone else who shares my same enthusiasm for organization," Sheldon says impressed.

"Well you got to know where stuff is! I ain't gonna have my colors all mixed," Louis says relieved, lifting his fist up to bump Sheldon's.

"I have a closet schematic. I set mine on a days of the week system," Sheldon tells him grabbing his fist awkwardly and shaking it making the other man laugh.

"You know what? You alright Sheldon. You need anything you just come to me and I'll help you," Louis tells him clapping him on the back.

"I appreciate that thank you. Now let's talk about where to run these wires," Sheldon says getting back to business.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's useless! He's going to be alone forever!" Bernadette says as they leave the cafeteria defeated.

They found Lucy and tried to convince her to go out on a night on the town with them. Instead of befriending her however they had scared her off even further. When they first spotted her they all sat down at her table. Then when she got up and they begged her to stay. Lucy sat back down looking like a terrified rabbit. When they tried to talk to her she seemed to tuck further into herself and didn't say a word. Then when they asked her to go out with them she had stood up and bolted leaving all her belongings behind. They waited for a few minutes for her to come back. When she didn't they gathered her things and left.

"Well it wasn't a total loss we did discover one thing," Amy says optimistically.

"What's that?" Penny asks confused.

"It's not just Raj she objects too, it's humans in general," Amy replies ruefully.

"Oh yeah, that makes it so much easier! Hey Raj, it's not you she doesn't like. It's just people in general," Bernadette scoffs.

"They would make a cute pair. He can't talk to girls without a beer. She can't talk to people at all. They could just sit in silence and stare at each other for hours," Penny sighs.

"Sheldon and I can sit in silence for hours. Our record is six hours and a half without speaking. Sheldon called it a magical evening," Amy tells them.

"See if those two weirdos can make it work anyone can!" Bernadette says teasing her friend.

"Like you and Howard are perfect," Amy tosses back.

"Nobody's perfect," Penny agrees sighing. Just then a tall red haired girl stalks towards them looking furious.

"Oh god! What is she doing here?" Amy hisses recognizing Ramona.

"Why are you harassing my best friend?" She asks folding her arms over her chest.

"Harassing? We were just trying to befriend her," Bernadette says defensively.

"Lucy doesn't need your friendship," Ramona says angrily.

"Jeez… calm down!" Penny tells her.

"You know what Amy? You're a mean girl," Ramona tells her and Amy looks at her shocked.

"Me? Mean? What did I do to you?" Amy asks her confused.

"Oh don't play dumb with me sister," Ramona tells her.

"I seriously have no idea what you are talking about," Amy says warily.

"You have it all! You're top of the class. You are married to one of the smartest and hottest guys at school. You and your group of girls are the coolest girls on campus. Now you want to steal my best friend from me after you already took my man? Not today!" Ramona spits at her.

"First off I never stole Sheldon from you. We were together way before you tried to dig your hooks in him!" Amy says reminds.

"Whatever," Ramona scoffs, her humiliation still a sore spot.

"Secondly I highly doubt I'm one of the coolest girls on campus," Amy says, flipping her hair back secretly flattered nonetheless.

"Oh like you don't notice how the guys look at you. I even heard David Underhill the second hottest guy on campus by the way. He was praising your work and wanting to meet you. Then you snub everyone except for your exclusive group of friends," Ramona rants jealously.

"I'm not snubbing! I'm just very shy!" Amy says defending herself.

"Also we weren't trying to steal Lucy. Our friend Raj has a huge crush on her. We were just trying to invite her out so we could hook the two of them up," Bernadette explains.

"Raj? That's the cute Indian guy right?" Ramona asks.

"Yes. He met Lucy at our New Year's party and he's been in love with her ever since," Penny says hoping that Ramona is starting to calm down.

"Lucy likes him too. It's just that she is so shy. I mean I think I'm the only one she even talks to. Lucy has severe social anxiety, she can barely make it through her classes because people freak her out so much. All Lucy has talked about since New Year's is Raj. Her face just lights up when he calls her or sends her a message. Yet when I press her to go see him again the thought stresses her out so bad she bursts into tears," Ramona tells them.

"Raj has selective mutism. Around women he can't speak at all unless he has alcohol in his system. They would be the cutest couple," Amy tells her and Ramona smiles at her.

"They would be. If only Lucy would face her fears and go meet him," Ramona sighs, truly wishing she could see her friend happy.

"Maybe we could all hang out? Lucy might be more comfortable around us if you were there too. I know you don't like me much, and we've had our problems. I'd be willing to set all that aside to unite our two friends," Amy asks hopefully and Ramona looks like she is considering it.

"Alright, how about you come to our dorm tonight. We can have a girls night. A slumber party! So Lucy can get to know you and get more comfortable with you," Ramona says smiling at her a little too brightly.

Wearily the girls agree to go over to Ramona's for an impromptu sleepover. When Ramona is out of earshot Bernadette shakes her head.

"Do you guys think this is a good idea?" She asks. "Having a sleepover with the woman who showed up in your husbands bed just in her birthday suit?"

"I think it is," Amy says. "When that happened she didn't know Sheldon and I were married. Yes, she has been a thorn in my side. But perhaps befriending her will work in our favor. Besides if I have to hear Raj whine about being alone one more time I'm going to kill him."

"I think it's a bad idea," Penny warns. "I really hate that girl."

"Why?" Amy asks. "It wasn't Leonard that she was stalking."

"If she and that curly haired freak hadn't shown up at The Cheesecake Factory and provoked me. Then I wouldn't have had sex with Leonard in the alley. Preventing this bun in my oven," Penny says pointing to her still flat tummy.

"Are you really going to blame your poor decisions on them?" Amy asks with a pointed look.

"I am… and if you were my friend you would blame them too," Penny sniffs.

"Look, you guys both have reasons to hate her. However Amy's right if we want to get Raj off our backs we have to be nice to her at least for a little while," Bernadette says and Penny reluctantly agrees.

"So… Amy are you going to tell Sheldon that you are going to be spending the night with his ex-girlfriend?" Penny teases and Amy glares at her.

"Ramona was never his girlfriend. Just a horribly misguided physics fan," Amy tells her. "Still you have a point. It might disturb him to find I was spending time with her. Sheldon's probably just getting out of class now. Let's go find him and we'll just tell him we're having a girls night and not to contact me because it's no boys allowed. He'll understand, he kicked me out last week for some videogame nonsense."

"Sounds like a plan," Bernadette says. "Howie won't mind either."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You invited who over here?" Lucy asks panic tinging her voice. Somedays it was hard enough living with Ramona. Having their dorm crowded with other people sounded awful.

"Amy, Bernadette, and their friend Penny. You know them Lucy. You met them on New Year's Eve and ate lunch with them today," Ramona tells her calmly.

"I wouldn't call that ambush a lunch date," Lucy objects. "Besides I thought you hated Amy."

"I never said I hated her…" Ramona starts before Lucy interrupts.

"Yes you did! I remember you said…" Lucy starts.

"Alright maybe I did! That was before I got to know her," Ramona admits.

"You said that today before you rushed off to go confront her about the lunch date too," Lucy reminds her.

"Things change," Ramona says cagily.

"Is this some sort of trick? Are you going to invite her here and then poison her so you can have Sheldon? I bet he would be the kind of widower who mourns forever. You still won't be able to have him," Lucy says worriedly.

"Lucy! You think I'm capable of murder!" Ramona says shocked.

"Not murder persay… It's just that once you have something on your mind you can be extremely focused until you get it," Lucy hedges.

"I don't have murder on my mind. I realize now that Sheldon will never have feelings for me and I've made peace with it," Ramona tells her.

"I get it now. You're going to befriend her gain and her trust. Then when you're close to her bosom and invited into her inner fold. You're going to try and steal Sheldon away," Lucy concludes.

"No! For god's sake! I'm interested in her research and I think she's a nice girl and I genuinely want to be her friend now," Ramona tells Lucy who after examining her face finds her to be speaking the truth. Hopefully.

"I'll do this then, for you. As long as you swear that you're not plotting," She pleads, the last thing she wants is drama.

"No plotting! Pinkie swear," Ramona agrees holding up her finger to Lucy.

When everyone arrives at their dorm room and things get under way. Lucy actually finds herself having a good time. With her best friend there she is able to loosen up a bit and get to know her new friends. Bernadette and Amy are extremely bright and she admires what they are working towards. Lucy wishes she were brave like Amy and she could apply for an abroad fellowship too. It has always been a dream of hers to travel and go overseas.

Amy is bubbly and talks in detail about her plans for the summer. Ramona doesn't even look jealous when she gets to the part where Sheldon decided to follow her abroad. Lucy is starting to think that there really isn't any scheme behind this gathering after all.

"Do you speak any foreign languages?" Lucy asks Amy.

"Yes, I'm fluent in French. I'm studying up on Norwegian now so I can at least converse while I'm there," Amy tells her.

"Does Sheldon speak any other languages?" Ramona asks and everyone glances at her nervously. Amy answers her however without a second thought.

"Languages are not one of his strong suits. With his eidetic memory he can memorize the words. Yet when it comes to speaking them his cute Texas accent gets in the way," Amy says her cheeks coloring thinking about her attempts at teaching him French. How the last lesson had ended when she had lightly grabbed his jaw to help him enunciate and they had ended up in bed instead.

"Howie can speak five different languages. It's very sexy," Bernadette says proudly, it was not often her man could do something Amy's couldn't.

"You know who else is sexy and can speak a foreign language?" Penny asks.

"What language does Leonard speak?" Bernadette asks curious.

"Not him! Raj!" Penny says giving her a look.

"Oh yeah, Raj! He is a hottie," Amy says stiffly, unsure of how the current slang she was using sounded.

"I like Raj a lot," Lucy says quietly. "He was very kind and patient at the party."

"He likes you too!" Penny says excitedly.

"He does?" Lucy asks shocked.

"Yes! All he talks about is you," Bernadette tells her.

"It wouldn't work," Lucy sighs.

"Why not?" Amy asks concerned.

"I'm just so shy. It's hard for me to be around other people. Eventually he would get sick of it and find someone who's not broken," Lucy tells them sadly.

"Raj is broken too," Penny tells her and Amy shoots her a look.

"Neither of you are broken! I think you'll find that Raj is a very caring and understanding individual. I think your perceived flaws would cancel each others out," Amy tells her.

"You really think so?" Lucy asks hopefully.

"I do. It worked for me and Sheldon," Amy says confidently.

"I still don't know. I don't even know where I would begin," Lucy says picking at the ends of her sleeves.

"Let us take care of it," Bernadette tells her. "We're all going out for Valentine's Day next week. Would it be easier if it was in a big group date?"

"Actually big groups make it worse," Lucy admits.

"Okay, then how about we arrange a place for you two to be alone? Yet close enough to the group for support?" Amy asks and Lucy nods.

"That could work," Lucy agrees.

"Then it's settled! We'll be your cupids this Valentine's Day," Penny tells her.

"Now just to figure out how to do it," Bernadette whispers to Amy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning when Amy gets home Sheldon is sitting outside their door. In the clothes he was wearing when she last saw him. She's surprised he doesn't look cross, instead he looks very content.

"Sheldon what are you doing out here?" Amy asks curious.

"I left my keys here yesterday morning. Since I was unaware of your slumber party plans," Sheldon replies as he tries to stand up.

"Sheldon you were locked out all night! I'm so sorry!" Amy says, hugging him as he gets to his feet and he returns the hug and kisses her head in greeting.

"Don't worry, Louis invited me in and let me eat my dinner. He called the super but he never showed so I slept on his couch. He even let me borrow a pair of his too large too silky pajamas so I could go wash my clothes. I just left to leave him to his morning ablutions," He reassures.

"Whose Louis?" Amy asks curiously, just as a large man exits the apartment across the hall.

"There you are Shelly! I was wondering where you ran off too. I was going to invite you to breakfast," Louis says, then he notices Amy standing there looking confused. "This must be your girl you've been telling me about," Louis says extending his hand to Amy. "Louis King."

"Amy Farrah Cooper," Amy says extending her hand which Louis takes and kisses.

"Enchanté," He says and Amy blushes.

"Merci beaucoup!" Amy replies and Louis grins at her widely.

"Well ain't ya'll two of the sweetest vanilla cupcakes I ever did see!" He exclaims.

"Thank you for taking care of Sheldon last night," Amy tells him gratefully.

"Oh, don't you worry honey! I made him sing for his supper. I put that boy to work," Louis says winking at Sheldon.

"I set up his webcam and fixed his surround sound," Sheldon tells her.

"Better than that Best Buy wannabe nerd I paid to do it!" Louis tells her.

"Still it was very kind of you to extend your hospitality to him. How about we treat you to breakfast? Sheldon and I cook a mean waffle," Amy smiles.

"I would love that! Thank you," Louis says and they invite him inside.

Later after Louis has left and Sheldon has showered and changed they sit together on the couch reading. Suddenly Amy looks up and beams at Sheldon. He notices and looks at her oddly.

"What?" He asks confused.

"I'm just proud of you," Amy tells him happily.

"Why?" He asks looking at his book once again.

"You did several things that normally scare you. You met a stranger, you ate dinner and slept in a strange place. Instead of freaking out you handled the situation and made a new friend," Amy tells him and he smiles at her.

"That was awfully brave of me wasn't it?" He says setting down his book.

"Extremely! Now because of your bravery we have a new friend and neighbor," Amy says, as she replaces her bookmark and sets it on the table.

"Louis is very nice isn't he. You know it's too bad you two aren't more similar in size," Sheldon says shaking his head.

"Why?" Amy asks confused.

"Well, while running wires for his webcam I got a gander at his dress collection. His wardrobe rivals Missy's and I remember how much you two liked to share clothes," Sheldon tells her casually, getting up and walking to the restroom leaving Amy opened mouthed and staring after him.


	32. Chapter 32

**A little bonus chapter for those of you worried about Lenny.**

 **Thank you to cutelittlelumpofwool82 for editing this so quickly for me. It came to me in a dream and I had to write it.**

Leonard and Penny sit in the doctor's office waiting for the nurse to return. It has taken a few weeks for Penny's application for public assistance to go through. This is the first appointment they have had since Nebraska.

"It was so rude of them to weigh me," Penny grumps sitting on the examining chair her feet dangling between the stirrups.

"It's standard procedure and 118 pounds is still very small," Leonard reminds her. Standing at the head of the bed holding her hand.

"Eight pounds! How does someone gain eight pounds in just a few months?" Penny grumps.

"Someone growing a human inside of them might," Leonard mumbles.

"Why do I have to be naked for this?" Penny asks Leonard changing the subject. She wraps her pink hospital gown around her tighter.

"The doctor kind of has to have all access," Leonard tells her gently and she sighs. "You know I've seen your underwear before. You didn't have to hide them in your purse."

"The nurse hasn't seen my panties before. Those are none of her business," Penny tells him adamantly and he laughs. "And the bra too? This doctor is a pervert," She jokes.

"Well, we'll know if he tries to rub this on your boobs," Leonard laughs holding the ultrasound jelly out to her.

"Leonard!" Penny laughs trying to grab it from him and a big dollop of it squeezes out just as the nurse walks back in. She gives them a look of disdain that clearly says she disapproves of their age and antics.

"Having fun?" She asks tartly. Shaking her curls back and forth and holding her clipboard. Her name tag reads Althea and she looks like she is a no nonsense sort of woman.

"Sorry," Leonard says lamely wiping up the mess with a tissue.

"Now, I have a few questions to ask you before the doctor comes in Miss Ditzman," She says sitting on a rolling stool.

"Yes Ma'am," Penny says sheepishly.

"Date of last period?" The nurse asks.

"October 13th," Penny replies confidently.

"It says here that you're 18 weeks along. You could be longer if that is your last period," Althea says.

"No because I also know the exact date of conception," Penny says smugly and she high fives Leonard.

"You were a virgin prior?" Althea asks.

"Well… Umm…" Penny blushes not wanting Leonard to worry. "I always used protection before. This was the only… Lapse in judgement I ever had."

"You do know condoms can fail. This boy could have knocked you up anytime before that," Althea points out.

"Only it wouldn't have been this boy," Leonard says taking off his glasses and massaging his nose.

"I see… Still we better do an ultrasound. See if I can date it from the size of the fetus," Althea says making a note on her chart.

"Now is this the first appointment you've ever had for this pregnancy?" Althea asks still making notes.

"No, I've seen a doctor in Nebraska," Penny says quietly. Worry starting to make her chest feel tight. If this is baby is Kurt's she doesn't know what she'll do. In her head she is trying to think of the last time they were together. It wasn't very long before the ally incident.

"Kind of far away," Althea says as she takes Penny's blood pressure and vitals.

"It's where my parents are," Penny says numbly.

"Alright, I've got what I need. The doctor will be in soon," Althea says exiting the room.

"Penny…" Leonard starts.

"It's yours Leonard!" Penny snaps.

"No, Penny… I was going to say it wouldn't change anything. Even if I knew from this point forward it wasn't mine. It would still be mine. I would never leave your side, we're in this together," Leonard tells her and Penny starts crying.

"Leonard!" She cries and he leans down to kiss her softly. Just as the doctor walks in and he chuckles.

"Whoa! That's what got you here," He says sitting on a rolling stool and scooting up next to Penny, "Hi, I'm Dr. Alderson and I'll be for OB/GYN for this journey," He says, sticking out his hand shaking both Penny's and Leonard's in turn. He is very handsome and his white lab coat strains against his large muscles. He looks like an actor playing a doctor.

"You'll be my doctor up to delivery right?" Penny asks awestruck.

"Yes ma'am! I'll be here with you every step of the way," He tells her his dark eyes twinkling. "I'd like to have a feel around abdomen. I want to see where your uterus is and I'd also like to check your cervix," The doctor explains snapping on a pair of gloves.

"Okay," Penny says nervously as the doctor prods along her stomach. "The nurse says I'll have an ultrasound too."

"After I'm done with you we'll send you off to get one," Dr. Alderson agrees as he feels along her stomach. After a long stretch of silence Leonard asks. As the doctor lifts Penny legs and puts them in stirrups.

"Everything okay?" He asks gruffly.

"Don't worry Daddy," The doctor says and Penny squeezes Leonard's hand as the doctor's finger pokes her insides making her cringe. "From the size of your uterus I'd say you are eighteen weeks along. Your cervix is nice and firm, so far so good. Now let's listen to the heartbeat," He says setting up the device and running it along Penny's stomach. There are some muffled whooshing noises but no heartbeat.

"Where is he?" Penny asks then she covers her mouth. It could be a girl but in her heart she really wanted a boy.

"Right here," Dr. Alderson says as the whooshing turns into a steady thumping sound. "Good strong heartbeat," He smiles reassuringly.

"Oh my god! That is my new favorite sound," Penny says wiping tears away.

"You said it's a boy?" Dr. Alderson asks.

"We don't know yet," Leonard tells him.

"I just feel like it's a boy," Penny says happily.

"After the ultrasound you might know for sure. That is if you want to of course," The doctor says smiling.

"We want to know!" They both say excited and the doctor high fives them.

"Alright! I'll go put in the order and in just a little bit you'll know," He says kindly and exiting the room.

"Did he have to be down there so long?" Leonard grouses.

"He's just doing his job," Penny tells him.

"That's not what you said before you saw Dr. McHottie," Leonard says crossly.

"He wasn't even THAT cute," Penny says evasively.

"You're a bad liar," Leonard says, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, he was insanely hot right?" Penny laughs.

"We're switching Doctors," Leonard deadpans

"Because I'm sure he has a thing for eighteen year old pregnant girls," Penny scoffs. "Plus it took a long time to find this one."

"You'd be surprised! There is some weird pornagraphy out there," Leonard tells her seriously.

"Eww! What are you watching?" Penny asks horrified.

"Not me! Koothrappali!" Leonard says raises his hands. "The things he watches are disgusting," He shutters.

"That bad huh?" She laughs hysterically.

"You have no idea! I thought Sheldon messaging Amy at 6 o'clock every night was bad. At least all he did was type really fast and giggle at things she said. Raj watches gross porn when he thinks I'm sleeping," Leonard sighs.

"At least he waits until you're asleep," Penny says optimistically.

"Only because he asked if I wanted to watch with him and I said no. Honestly, I see why his roommate locked him out all the time," Leonard tells her.

"Alright follow me," Althea says opening the door again.

"Can I change?" Penny asks looking at her clothes.

"Seeing as you'll just have to take them off again no," She says dryly.

"Fine… Leonard just walk behind me," Penny pleads.

"Sure thing," Leonard agrees standing behind her and shielding her rear end from view as she walks down the hall. Penny is lead to a room and made to lay down on another bed. The room is dark and there is a large TV monitor on the wall hooked up to a machine. A sweet faced woman walks in and sits on a stool.

"You ready?" She asks happily, as the technician adjusts her equipment.

"Very!" Penny says and the nurse lifts her gown and covers her belly with jelly and then raises the wand to her stomach. Moving in slow circles as a picture shows up on the screen.

"You see this?" She asks, pointing at the screen. "These are the baby's fingers. This is the baby's thumb which is currently in the mouth.

"Aww..." Penny coos, her eyes tearing up.

"I sucked my thumb until I was twelve," Leonard says. "That's definitely my baby," He says proudly.

"This is the head, here are the eyes," She says highlighting different areas of the baby. "This is the spine, and here are the femurs," She says taking snapshots on the computer of each part. "And…" She says dramatically. "Do we want to know the sex?"

"Yes!" Penny yells.

"Please," Leonard says shyly.

"This is the penis," She says highlighting the area and typing boy.

"Yes! I knew it!" Penny screams excited.

"Look at that penis! That's my boy!" Leonard says, hugging Penny and kissing her head.

"Congratulations you have a healthy baby boy. I'd say he's right on track and about eighteen weeks along," She says printing out the pictures and handing them to Penny. "The nurse will be back in just a second to take you back to your room," She says then she leaves them alone.

"It's a boy," Leonard says dazed, looking at the pictures in awe.

"I'm sorry Leonard. We're not naming him Leonard Leakey Jr," Penny teases.

"You think I would curse a baby with this name?" Leonard asks her.

"How about Alfred?" Penny muses.

"Really? Maybe as a middle name. After all he did support us and helped me fly to you over Christmas. You know we're not naming him after a member of N'Sync right?" He asks pointedly.

"Justin is a really cute name," Penny says annoyed. Leonard crosses his arms and shakes his head no. "Fine, we'll find a name we both like."

"I love you Penny," Leonard tells her.

"I love you so much. I'm so happy right now. We'll make this work right?" Penny asks hopeful. Up until now nothing seemed real yet. But finally seeing that tiny baby and hearing his heartbeat for the first time. Excitement begins to bloom inside her, slowly chasing away the feeling of dread.

"Right now my top priority is you two," Leonard tells her kissing her forehead and resting his hand on her stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon and Amy are in their apartment alone. The phone rings and Amy goes to answer it. Takung the cordless phone with her as she goes to their bedroom to talk. Sheldon smiles after her. Amy knows how much he hates it when people talk on the phone while he is reading. From the bedroom he hears Amy's muffled squealing. It must be one of her silly girlfriends on the phone, that or Missy. How Amy could be so serious with him and then act like a schoolgirl with hier friends fascinated him. He loved seeing her happy, and hearing her laugh, he wished he knew how to tell her it was okay to sily with him too.

"Penny is having a boy!" Amy tells Sheldon happily as she walks back into the room and he looks up from his book disinterested.

"Good," Sheldon shrugs.

"Good?" Amy asks interested.

"Leonard will be able to carry on his family name now," Sheldon says matter-of-factly.

"What if we have a girl?" Amy asks annoyed.

"WE aren't having a child anytime soon," He scoffs.

"I know but would you be disappointed if we had a girl? When we do have a baby?" Amy asks sitting beside him.

"Not at all. I'll just keep putting a baby in there," Sheldon says, patting her belly. "Until one is a boy," He says smirking at her.

"So if we have ten girls?" Amy teases.

"Probability allows that out of ten pregnancies at least one will produce a male heir," Sheldon says with confidence. "The math is on our side."

"I'm sorry but if after three and we still only have girls then I'm done," Amy tells him.

"Four and that's my final offer. I like even numbers," He says seriously.

"What if the first one is a boy?" Amy asks curiously.

"Then we are one and done," He teases.

"Four until we get a girl?" Amy asks and he shakes her hand.

"Agreed. If we get our prefered sexes on the first two tries then everything works out for the best," Sheldon says and Amy scoots over next to him and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Someday," Amy sighs, as she closes her eyes a quick flash of a little boy with bright blue eyes appears in her mind. Amy smiles softly as she realizes he resembles Sheldon. Someday.

"Yes, someday," He agrees entwining his fingers with hers. "Judging by my mothers enthusiasm in us having our own place. She thinks it's going to be sooner rather than later," Sheldon laughs.

"Mary was a lot happier than I thought she would be after we told her we moved out. She wasn't even upset when we told her Aunt Rose helped us," Amy says, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Judging by the three new parcels filled with housewares. My mother is positively tickled pink we are getting domestic," Sheldon agrees. "The fact that we chose a two bedroom did not go unnoticed by her. One of those boxes is full of mine and Missy's old baby clothes she saved," He sighs.

"I'm not…" Amy starts nervously.

"Me either… We have our goals and we will achieve them first," Sheldon agrees. Amy looks up at him and smiles. He returns it and thinks he wouldn't mind all daughters if they were all as beautiful and kind as their mother.

"I love you Sheldon," Amy tells him, cupping his cheek and kissing him.

"I love you too," He says kissing her back.

 **This chapter is dedicated to MJC45 who passed this week. He was a amazing member of this fandom, a big supporter of my stories, and a huge Lenny shipper. This is for you Micheal you will be missed.**


	33. Chapter 33

The guys are at the comic book store searching through bins of books. It has been a while since they have all been together without the girls. The girls wanted a girls night to plan their Valentine's Day get together.

"So Leonard is it weird knowing that there is another penis inside your girlfriend?" Howard asks jokingly.

"If Leonard is squeamish about another penis being inside his girlfriend. He should have thought twice about being with Penny," Sheldon sniggers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leonard says defensively.

"Amy has informed me of her colorful history. Amy was shocked of the number of sexual partners Penny has had," Sheldon tsks.

"We can't all be virgins," Leonard says defending his girlfriend. Though he is now curious at this shocking number. He hadn't asked her and Penny had never told him. "Actually, no, oddly enough. I mean I kind of wanted a girl. Still I'm happy to be having a boy," He finishes changing the subject

"I think you will be a wonderful father," Raj tells him happily.

"Shut up! I'm mad at you," Leonard snaps and Raj holds his hands over his heart.

"What did I do?" Raj asks taken aback.

"You ruined Valentine's Day!" Leonard tells him.

"How did he do that when the day has not even occurred?" Sheldon asks curiously pulling out a comic to inspect it.

"Because this was going to be my first one with Penny and instead of the romantic things I had planned. We are executing some elaborate scheme to get you a girlfriend," Leonard grumps.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to thank you Raj," Howard says shaking his hand exaggeratedly. "Now I'm off the hook for planning something."

"I guess I should thank you as well," Sheldon says taking his hand awkwardly.

"Whoa! You mean the king of romance doesn't have anything planned?" Howard asks mockingly.

"I have told you before, I am not romantic. I just happen to have done some romantic things for Amy in the past. However we are married now. Isn't that the end goal? I'm of the hook for romance now," Sheldon says smugly.

"You would think so. My dad thought the same thing and my mom gained two hundred pounds by eating candy bars and reading romance novels. Wishing my dad was more like the men in her books. Until one day my dad got fed up and left," Howard says sadness tinging his jovial tone.

"Or like my parents. Who never thought romance was important. Yet have grown to hate and resent each other so much they can barely be in the same room together," Leonard says sadly.

"Or like my parents. My father cheated on my mother constantly and my mother buried herself in religion," Sheldon says looking up and staring off into the distance. "Great, now I'm mad at Raj too," He huffs.

"There is no reasoning with you guys. Can't you both help me find my lady love, and woo your own ladies as well? It will just take some creativity. I could think of a thousand different ways to make my lady feel special on Valentine's Day. Yet I am the single one!" Raj huffs walking away to ring up his purchases.

"Sometimes he really annoys me," Howard says glaring at him.

"Try living with him," Leonard agrees. Life with Raj was not the walk in the park he thought it would be. In fact in many ways he found living with Raj harder than living with Sheldon. Raj was spoiled, whiny and obnoxious.

"Do you think we should do something for the girls and show him up?" Sheldon asks sensing a challenge.

"Definitely!" Howard agrees. "But what?"

"Just leave it to me," Leonard says confidently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the apartment Penny is showing off the ultrasound picture. They are also formulating a plan for Valentine's day which is now just over a week away. They got over the hurdle of getting Lucy on board. Now they just had to find a intimate setting to bring them so they would fall in love.

"He is so cute!" Amy coos, studying the ultrasound photo Penny brought over.

"Isn't he?" Penny says excitedly.

"He looks like a fuzzy blob," Bernadette says cocking her head sideways.

"He is not a blob! Look here are his fingers, and his… Well I don't know what that is. But right here is his penis," Penny says tapping the picture proudly.

"Still no name?" Amy asks carefully handing the photo back to Penny.

"I really like the name Justin but Leonard hates it. Leonard likes Richard but I hate that one," Penny says scrunching her nose.

"Like Richard Feynman?" Amy asks curious.

"How did you know that?" Penny asks in surprise.

"He's a famous physicist, and one of Sheldon's heros too," Amy grins.

"You are worried about the nicknames right?" Bernadette asks knowingly.

"Exactly!" Penny exclaims. She thought Leonard would understand with a middle name like Leaky and the bullying he endured.

"What nicknames?" Amy asks confused.

"Oh… Dick… As in I love dick," Penny laughs and Amy turns bright red.

"I hadn't thought about that," Amy says quietly.

"Of course you wouldn't sweetie," Bernadette says patting her. For being the married lady of the group Amy was still the most innocent of them.

"If my sister hadn't stolen the name first it would be Wyatt. So right now we're just calling him Slugger," Penny shrugs.

"Slugger?" Bernadette asks.

"It's my childhood nickname," Penny tells her.

"Slugger could be cute," Bernadette jokes and Penny gives her an angry look. "Or not…" She stammers nervously.

"Speaking of things we can't agree on... have we figured out Valentine's Day yet?" Amy asks changing the subject.

"I still say we have it here," Penny shrugs. "You have enough space to host a party and have an intimate setting for Lucy and Raj."

"Sheldon said no. Large parties stress him out. He's worried it could get out of hand and then we'll be left to pick up the pieces," Amy sighs. They had actually had a bit of a fight over it. She could press her point and insist they host a party. However it wasn't worth it to her.

"We could have it at Howie's place. If you don't mind his mom hanging around and telling everyone how love is fleeting and not built to last," Bernadette says sarcastically.

"We could have it at my apartment. As long as no one is scared of the possibility of getting mugged," Penny tells them.

"Why don't we just go to the Cheesecake Factory?" Amy asks knowing full well Sheldon wouldn't go anywhere near Penny's neighborhood again.

"Because we work there?" Bernadette and Penny say together.

"Think about it though… Comfortable enough for a group setting. Yet Lucy and Raj could break away for a more intimate setting," Amy reasons.

"We could use our connections to reserve a private table," Penny muses.

"Screw it, I like the idea!" Bernadette says shrugging her shoulders.

"But then again it's Valentine's Day! It might be impossible to get that kind of reservation," Penny sighs.

"It couldn't hurt to ask your manager or better yet there may be a cancellation by a scorned lover," Amy says brightly.

"Uh… That's the spirit?" Penny says awkwardly. As she heads to the kitchen giving Bernadette a pointed look.

"So it's settled! We'll get them in a romantic nook and they will fall hopelessly in love and I can stop feeling guilty!" Bernadette says clapping.

"If everything goes according to plan. Love is a complicated emotion and it takes more than two individuals in a controlled environment to create it," Amy warns.

"We'll make her love him if it's the last thing we do!" Penny assures them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A feeling of melancholy is settling over Sheldon as he walks back home. The night had been filled with hamburgers and comic books. Two of his favorite things. Yet it had felt incomplete and he felt hollow.

He thinks it started with his friends comments about romance. How it got him thinking about his parents. How their marriage had cooled to thinly veiled animosity. That the only reason they had not divorced before his father died. Was not out of love, but for the children and God.

Had his parents ever loved each other? The way he and Amy loved each other? Did his father catch himself daydreaming about his mother's face when he was supposed to be working. Had his mother and father made up games to play with each other. Or stay up too late just talking to each other. If they had, when did it stop? When did it turn into infidelity, tears, and fights. Would he some day make Amy cry the way his father had made his mother cry?

Thinking back on it he couldn't remember his father bestowing any kindness on his mother. Besides the couple times his father dance with his mother privately. That was in a rare moment of sobriety. The only flowers he ever saw him buy. He had brought to a blonde floozy he had taken up with. Made Sheldon wait in the car while he visited with her. Then he emerged later with his hair and clothes disheveled a wicked grin on his face.

How could he prevent this from happening. Already he and Amy were spending their nights separately. She with her friends and he with his. In fact in the past month it seemed like there was always someone at their place. Like they were never alone anymore. He passes a flower shop near their apartment and stops to peer in the window. They are about to close but he walks inside anyway.

"Sorry we're just about to close," The woman behind the counter says. Eying the lanky new customer wearily. He doesn't look like he wants rob her but you could never be too careful.

"I know… I was just hoping to buy my wife a bouquet. This one if it's for sale," He says eying a bouquet with purple and white lilies and a puffy blue hydrangea.

"I've already shut down my register for the night," She tells him and he looks at her sadly.

"It reminds me of our wedding, Amy would love them," Sheldon tells her sullenly.

"You got a bit of a twang to you? Where are you from?" She asks curious.

"East Texas," He tells her.

"Me too! I could tell that twang anywhere. Honestly it's why I made that bouquet reminds me of home even if these L.A. people don't seem to like them as much," She laughs shaking her head in disbelief.

The shop owner sizes him up. He looks awfully young to be married. Yet their is such a look of sincerity on his face it tugs in her heartstrings. The bouquet he is eying will have to be thrown out in the morning it's just past it's prime. Not wanting to thwart this young Romeo she decides to pay him a kindness.

"Tell you what honey. You just go on and take it home to your wife. Every Southern belle loves flowers," She tells him.

"Well Amy is from California. I met her in Texas though. It's a long story…" Sheldon starts to explain but she holds up her hand to stop him.

"It's a long story and I want to go home dear. Now you just take them flowers and have yourself a good night," She says handing him the bouquet and fairly shoving him out the door.

"What a nice woman," Sheldon remarks sniffing the flowers and continuing his journey home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy sets the tea kettle on the stove to boil. It should be about time for Sheldon to be home. Penny and Bernadette left an hour ago and she is missing her husband. It seems funny to miss someone that you live with. That eventually you would get sick of them. However Amy never got sick of Sheldon. If anything it felt like she loved him a little more every day.

She had chased her friends out early so she could make his favorite lemon bars and they would be ready when he got home. It was a small gesture but she wanted him to know she was thinking of him.

Wearing her baking apron and setting out the yellow and blue mug that Mary sent from Texas. Amy feels very domestic. Labcoat by day, apron by night she felt oddly powerful. Like she could handle anything set in front of her. The front door opens and Sheldon walks in carrying a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Are those for me?" Amy asks shocked. Running to take them from his hands.

"No, they're for Louis," Sheldon replies seriously. Then seeing her stricken face he bends down and kisses her cheek. "Of course they're for you, silly," He laughs.

"I love them!" Amy says burying her nose in them before finding a vase. "So what's the occasion?" She asks filling the vase with water.

"Does there have to be an occasion for me to bring you flowers?" He asks nonchalantly.

"There doesn't have to be, however their normally is one if you are bringing gifts. Valentine's Day isn't until next week," Amy tells him as she arranges the flowers.

"I just saw them and thought of you," He shrugs then he sniffs the air. "Is that lemon bars I smell?" He asks hopefully.

"You're not the only one with surprises up their sleeves," Amy tells him pulling the warm bars out of the oven and setting them on the counter.

"It's like The Gift of the Magi only neither of us had to sacrifice anything," He smiles going to the stool at the counter and sitting down. Amy takes the kettle off the stove as it starts to whistle.

"Lemon zinger or is that too much of a good thing?" Amy asks him opening the box of teas.

"Let's go with chamomile," He tells her and she raises an eyebrow.

"Rough night?" She asks concerned and pouring water into their mugs.

"Not necessarily, just dealing with other people's worries and emotions is draining. Honestly Raj should just be sterilized and be done with it," He huffs blowing on his tea.

"I do feel like a lot of excess energy is being expounded on Raj's happiness. Then I think of how happy we are. I guess I just want that for everyone," Amy says grinning at him.

"I don't remember it taking a village for us to fall in love," He tells her grabbing her hand across the kitchen island.

"If it had taken that… Wouldn't you have wanted the village to try… So we could be together?" Amy asks and he gets up and stands behind her wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

"I can't imagine a world where we're not together," He tells her kissing her hair.


	34. Chapter 34

**Happy Valentine's day! Happy Galentines day to my bestie and beta who did a fantastic job on this chapter.**

The guys sit down to lunch in the cafeteria of the college. It's one of the few times they all get to talk without the girls present anymore.

"So what's you're great idea?" Howard asks Leonard as they sit down for lunch.

"I'm really excited about it," Leonard says grinning. "Are you ready?"

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this," Sheldon grouses looking at the manic look on his friend's face.

"We are going to write and perform a song for the girls!" Leonard tells them.

"Oh, god!" Sheldon moans.

"I like it," Howard says stroking his chin. "It's free and the girls will freak out."

"The day is only a week away. How are we going to write and perform a song?" Sheldon says judiciously.

"So we'll pull a couple all nighters," Howard shrugs.

"It really shouldn't take us that long," Leonard tells him.

"I don't do well on little sleep. Besides it's easy for you to say you'll pull an all nighter. What will Amy think when I'm out all night tom catting around?" Sheldon asks worried.

"Planning a Valentine's Day gift is not tom catting around. Besides you can just opt out if you want and just Howard and I will do it," Leonard tells him and he shakes his head no.

"Oh and have your gal pals swooning while my wife looks at me like I'm a jerk? No, thank you!" Sheldon says huffs.

"Fine, then help us out you can play the piano. Right?" Leonard asks.

"If I've heard a tune I can play it by ear but I'm not the best at original compositions," Sheldon warns.

"I can play. I took lessons until I was twelve and I still have my keyboard," Howard says.

"Okay, then Howard you're on the keys, I'll play the cello. That should be enough accompaniment..." Leonard says and Sheldon interrupts.

"What will I do?" Sheldon asks affronted.

"You'll just sing along," Howard tells him.

"I'll look silly being the only one without an instrument," He insists.

"We'll give you a tambourine," Leonard says and Sheldon looks momentarily mollified.

"What am I going to do?" Raj complains.

"Sit there and look pretty?" Howard asks jokingly.

"I want to join in! It will woo the pants off Lucy," Raj tells them winking.

"Raj, we are all in long term relationships. Singing a love song on your first date is not a good idea," Leonard tries to warn.

"Didn't you say she was shy? Don't you think singing a love song to her in public might be a little much? Singing a love song to your girlfriend of almost six months. Sweet. To the girl you're on a first date with? Creepy," Howard says seriously. Raj looks like he is considering it and decides to change the subject.

"Speaking of wooing the pants off of her… Tonight will probably be the big night… I was wondering if you guys could give me any pointers?" Raj asks them hopefully.

"I bet Leonard's pointer is wear a condom," Howard laughs and Leonard throws a wadded up napkin at him.

"Haha," He laughs humorlessly.

"I'm always packing," Raj says patting his pocket where his wallet is.

"Then maybe Leonard should have taken advice from you," Sheldon smirks and Leonard glares at him.

"Guys, I'm being serious! This could be the night I lose my v-card. I need some advice," Raj whines.

"V-card? Just keep it in your wallet next to your most likely expired condom," Sheldon says clearly not understanding the term.

"By V-card he means his virginity," Leonard explains.

"Oh! Well I can help with that! You see Raj, when a man and a woman love each other very much…" Sheldon starts and Raj stops him.

"I know that much!" Raj says frustrated.

"What do you want to know?" Howard sighs.

"You guys have sex all the time! I need to know how to pleasure a lady. I can't go in there and be a dud in bed," Raj moans.

"Just take it slow, make sure that she goes before you do," Leonard advices shrugging. "Because as a guy your first time doesn't last very long."

"Make it romantic, but don't over do it. It's surprisingly uncomfortable to make love on a bed of roses. Especially if you forget a stem and a thorn gets up your ass," Howard adds, flinching at the painful memory he had with Bernadette.

"I know my opinion doesn't mean much. You may think I'm a fuddy duddy. However it's my belief that coitus should be shared between two people who are in love. It is not an act to be taken lightly and it will change your relationship. Maybe you should focus on building a relationship with this woman. Before you rush to take your pants off," Sheldon tells him raising his eyebrows at him. The rest of the guys are speechless at Sheldon's sound advice.

"I'm the only virgin at this table," Raj finally says after a lengthy silence.

"I would be too if I hadn't met Amy," Sheldon says getting up to throw away his tray. "Some things are worth waiting for."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy didn't go to the mall often. Even though she was free to dress how she pleased her mother had hard wired frugality and practicality into her. Spending money on clothes was just not something she enjoyed doing, not when she could make it or buy it in a thrift shop. However today Amy found herself inside the Glendale Galleria.

Penny was finding that her clothes were getting tighter and it might be time to get new clothes. They also want to buy new dresses for their Valentine's Day outing.

"I'm getting so fat!" Penny wails as they march through the mall.

"You're not fat. I would say you are on the small side of someone as far along as you are," Amy assures her.

"Look at the bright side you're boobs are huge now," Bernadette laughs.

"They do look pretty good," Penny says pushing them up to admire them.

"We'll get you some new clothes and you'll feel better," Amy says brightly.

"I'm not buying those pants with the ugly stretchy band," Penny says stubbornly as she lifts her shirt up and examines her taut but rounding belly. That's starting to poke up over the top of her jeans.

"We'll get you some sweatpants that say "preggo" on the butt," Bernadette teases and Penny glares at her.

"I still think we should be at the thrift shop. I got this skirt there for only a three dollars!" Amy says proudly. Penny eyes the olive green corduroy skirt and grimaces.

"That'll be our option B," Penny tells her as they enter a department store. Penny heads to the Juniors department and picks a pair of low rise jeans with a lace up fly. "These are super cute!"

"Penny are those practical?" Amy asks gently.

"I don't care, I saw Britney Spears wear a pair just like them. Pair these with a cute top and it's perfect for next Friday," Penny says looking through the sizes and taking one size larger than she normally wears. Bernadette exchanges a look with Amy and shrugs her shoulders as they move around the store. Bernadette and Penny both have a small stack of clothes to try on. Amy can't find anything she likes. It's all so flashy and not her style at all. They go back to the dressing rooms to try on clothes. At the first pair of jeans Penny pulls on they encounter a problem. The jeans won't even pull up over her hips.

"What's going on?" Penny says annoyed taking them off and checking the size again.

"Maybe you should go another size up?" Amy asks warily.

"No way! I'm not a size 8! No way! No how!" Penny says stubbornly taking another pair from the stack. Penny tries them on and the same thing happens. She collapses to the floor and starts crying. "Oh my god! I'm fat!"

"Penny you're beginning to show that's all," Bernadette says kindly. "Maybe try this dress?" Bernadette asks, holding up a black maternity dress she thought was pretty.

"No, that's a fat girl dress," Penny says whines wiping her eyes and swatting at the dress.

"Penny, you're not fat at all. You should be proud of your body's changing shape. It means that your baby is healthy," Amy says kindly.

"Easy for you to say! You're not pregnant! Even when you are you'll be used to having a big butt," Penny wails.

"You know what? I'm going to go look around elsewhere," Amy says annoyed.

She tries not to get mad at Penny. It can't be easy to see your body changing especially when you've always depended on your looks to get by. However the comment about her rear end was rude and uncalled for. Amy stops by a three way mirror and examines her butt in it. "Sheldon enjoys my ample backside," Amy says to herself as she wanders over to the underwear section. She needs a new bra and some new underthings. Those are things she doesn't look for in thrift shops. All around her are mannequins dressed in provocative lingerie.

"I wonder what Sheldon would think of this?" Amy laughs to herself. Looking at a mannequin in a red and black crotchless teddy. All of the lingerie hanging was way out of her comfort zone. Still she would love to see Sheldon's jaw drop as she walked out in one of these get ups. Hanging on a back rack she spies material that catches her eye. It's dark blue with a subtle silver glitter that makes it look like a night sky. Amy pulls it out and sees it is a filmy baby doll nightie complete with a robe and matching panties. Amy sees a dressing room and she goes to try it on.

The material is see through enough to where she can see the outline of her body. Yet dark enough where she doesn't feel exposed. The way the silver and midnight blue swirl together it reminds her of a galaxy. It's low cut and shows off a fair amount of her cleavage. It's also shorter than what she has worn before showing off her legs. Twirling in the three way mirror Amy admires her behind.

"It may not be small, but I like it," Amy says confidently. "I think Sheldon will like it too," She says making her decision then checking the price tag. Amy is relieved to see that it's on sale. She takes it up to the counter and pays for it. Sheldon had agreed today that since they were living on their own now. That they would forgo gifts on Valentine's Day. This wasn't technically breaking that rule. It was a present she was buying for herself that Sheldon might enjoy. Amy takes her bag and goes back to find Penny and Bernadette. Who are looking for her in the clothing section for older ladies.

"Amy we've been looking all over for you," Bernadette says relieved.

"I'm so sorry Amy! You have a cute butt! I've just been hormonal and I haven't ate today and…" Penny starts crying.

"It's alright," Amy tells her giving her an awkward hug. "I know you are going through alot right now."

"Oh... Amy did you buy something?" Bernadette says spying the pink bag in her hand.

"It's nothing…" Amy hedges.

"Let us see! We couldn't find anything," Penny says brightly.

"Alright… But don't laugh," Amy tells them pulling out the nightie and flushing bright red.

"Amy!" Bernadette squeals ruffling the sheer fabric.

"You saucy little minx! Amy's gonna get some!" Penny says patting her on the back. Amy quickly tucks away her purchase and blushes deeper as a cute guy walks by giving her a wink. Making the girls giggle and tease her.

"Let's get lunch," Amy says to Penny mostly. Trying to get the spotlight off her.

"Yes! I've got to hit Cinnabon and Sbarro's maybe…" Penny says enthusiastically as she quickly heads to the food court. Amy and Bernadette share a look and sigh as they follow their hormonal friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ramona walks into her dorm room excited. Tonight's the night of the big Valentine's dinner and she can't wait. It has been all she has been thinking about all week. Scanning the room for Lucy she is worried when she does not see her. She told her to start getting ready an hour ago. Finally she notices the quivering lump under Lucy's duvet cover.

"Lucy you are not chickening out!" Ramona demands of her friend as she hides deeper under her covers.

"Bawk bawk bakaw!" Lucy agrees muffled as she snuggles down even deeper. "Just tell everyone I was sick."

"Lucy! I can't go without you! You are the guest of honor at this thing. Without you I'll just be the weird girl no one wanted to be there," Ramona reminds.

"No one will care," Lucy says muffled.

"Raj will care! I even found a date to bring and bought a new dress," Ramona whines.

"So just go out with your date on a real date. Not a make the wonderful and amazing Sheldon Cooper jealous date," Ramona tells her.

"Lucy, I am invoking the friendship pact," Ramona says firmly referencing the pact they made at the beginning of the year to bail each other out of bad situations. Lucy used hers weekly to get out of anxiety inducing events. Ramona had never invoked hers and Lucy knew she owed her big.

"Aww really! It's that important?" Lucy says poking her head out grimacing.

"Yes! Lucy what's the worst that happens? You make some new friends and have dinner with a cute boy," Ramona says gently sitting on her bed.

"Fine, doll me up," Lucy sighs throwing the covers off.

"Yay! You won't regret this!" Ramona tells her pulling her out of bed. "Just remember our signal. Take my hand and one squeeze is I'm nervous. Two is speak for me. Three is get me out of here."

"What about just a constant hold on your hand?" Lucy asks as she looks at herself in the mirror as Ramona fixes her hair.

"If you break my hand then we'll leave," Ramona laughs kissing her cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later they are walking into The Cheesecake Factory. Lucy is glued to her side. Ramona is sure that if Lucy could disappear inside of her she would. So Ramona grips Lucy's hand in hers and Lucy squeezes back so hard the bones in her hand hurt. The girls told them they were all meeting in the lobby. That the girls and boys were arriving separately.

With that in mind Ramona told her date to meet her there too. Ramona scans the entrance but does not see him anywhere. She does however see Sheldon standing next to a column looking so handsome her heart aches. Tonight he is not dressed in his usual attire of a child's shirt and khakis.

Tonight he is wearing a light blue button down shirt with slate gray slacks. It's the exact kind of outfit she used to envision him in. There is even a page in her journal with an outfit similar pasted inside.

From here she can tell that the blue makes his eyes pop. The slacks hug his body perfectly. Then he turns towards her and smiles. A look so beautiful that her heart thumps wildly in her chest. Sheldon never smiled, ever, his mask of haughty disdain is part of what attracted him to her. Seeing his smile however was like seeing a solar eclipse, so rare and beautiful she could not look away. For months she had tried fooling herself. That he no longer held her attention. Nope she was most definitely not over Sheldon Cooper and right now he was smiling at her.

She remembers her sleep over with Amy. She apologized for her aggressive pursuit of her husband. "Don't worry," Amy told her kindly. "When I first met him I felt the same way. I loved him so much it hurt, knowing he would never love me back," Amy told her. "How did you make him love you?" Ramona asked her curiously. After a few beats Amy responds softly. "You can't make Sheldon do anything he doesn't want to do. By some divine intervention he just loved me the same as I loved him," Amy told her staring off with a sappy look on her face.

Ramona is about to walk over to him when she hears a familiar voice behind her and she turns. Amy is behind her dressed in a swishy blue floral dress capped off with a periwinkle blue cardigan. Much frumpier than the short black number she has on. Ramona knows without a doubt though that his smile had not been for her but for Amy. As much as it broke her heart Ramona had to accept that with Sheldon it would never be more than a one sided crush.

Amy brushes past her offering her a short greeting before dashing off to see Sheldon. Who looks at her like she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He leans down to kiss her cheek in greeting and takes her hand in his. Jealously claws through her body like a wild untamed thing. What she wouldn't give for him to just look at her that way.

"Hey, babe," She hears the unmistakable voice of her date say beside her. Zack should be everything she should want in a man. Tall, dark, handsome, athletic. Yet she was not interested in him at all, nor was he into her. It was a date of convenience. She had overheard Zack trying to get out of a Valentine's date with a clingy girl and offered him a solution. She had pretended to be his girlfriend and the girl slapped him and walked away. All Ramona asked in return was he simply show up here tonight. She would pay for his food, and ask nothing of him in return. To that he had readily agreed.

Now looking at her handsome date who was the polar opposite of the boy she can never have she makes a decision. Tonight she would throw everything into Zack. Maybe he was what she needed to finally get over Sheldon Cooper. Even if she was upset he had showed up to a Valentine's dinner at a nice restaurant in his Beavers Lacrosse shirt and jeans.

"Hi," She says extra flirty pressing her hand to Zack's chest hoping to catch Sheldon's eye. "I missed you."

"Missed me? You just asked me to come with you today? The food is free right? Because I forgot my wallet," Zack says scanning the crowd. Ramona feels Lucy squeeze her hand.

"Lucy!" Raj yells walking up to then with a martini glass with green liquid inside it. "I'm so happy you are here," He says bending to hug her and sloshing green liquid on the pink dress Lucy is wearing. Lucy squeezes Ramonas hand three times but Ramona let's it go.

"Roomie? Is that you? I haven't seen you in like days? I didn't even have a chick over last night! You could have slept in your bed last night," Zack tells Raj.

"Actually it's been three weeks," Raj reminds him.

"You two know each other?" Ramona asks shocked.

"He's my roomie!" Zack says excited.

"Not anymore, I live with Leonard now," Raj says and Zack looks shocked.

"Dude, you ditched me? Why?" Zack asks hurt.

"I never got to sleep in my own bed. I slept in a hallway for six months," Raj sighs.

"You loved it! That was our thing. I'm cool Lacrosse guy with all the chicks and you're nerdy stars dude guarding the door," Zack says and Raj just shakes his head.

"I hated that," Raj admits quietly.

"Not cool, bro," Zack says walking off. Ramona chasing at his heels calling his name leaving Raj and Lucy alone together.

"You look beautiful," Raj tells her softly.

"Thanks, so your old roommate kind of steam rolled over you too? I love Ramona but sometimes she can be… Bossy…" Lucy giggles covering her mouth with her hand shyly. Raj thinks he's never heard such a lovely sound as her shy laugh.

"Leonard isn't much better. It seems there isn't any pleasing him. My father offered to put me up in my own apartment. I told him no," Raj shares.

"Why? I would love to have my own space," Lucy asks him.

"I wanted the real college experience," Raj tells her lifting his drink.

"Screw that! If you can live by yourself. Live by yourself!" Lucy laughs.

"Okay!" He says enthusiastically.

"Come on everyone our table is ready!" Penny calls to everyone gathered and they all follow her to a room in the back that is normally reserved for large conferences. There is a long table and a small table off to the side. The small table has material hung around it veiling it slightly from view. There is a raised platform making a stage. Through Penny and Bernadette's connection the space is all theirs.

"Now, Raj and Lucy, I know you guys are both shy. So we set that table up for you guys to have some privacy. So you won't get so overwhelmed," Bernadette tells them and Lucy looks at her like she could hug her.

"Thank you, that's really thoughtful!" Lucy tells her gratefully.

"We got your back," Penny tells her winking at her.

Everyone else sits down at the big table. Their orders are taken quickly and the conversation is lively, even Zack is able to join in a little. He and Leonard begin swapping Raj as a roommate stories. Ramona clings to Zack and laughs exaggeratedly at everything he has to say. Once dinner is served Ramona steals glances at Sheldon but he pays her no mind. She rolls her eyes when she catches Amy sharing her food with Sheldon.

"What's up with Ramona and her date?" Penny whispers to Bernadette and Amy as Zack loudly recounts Raj asking if the Lacrosse team needed male cheerleaders.

"I guess she's finally moved on and is really into him," Amy says happily glad that it's not her man she's clinging to.

"No… There's liking someone. Then there's I will make a suit out of your skin. Ramona is somewhere between those two right now," Bernadette hisses.

"I'm going to ask," Penny says.

"Don't make her mad!" Amy hisses. "She's crazy!"

"I don't care!" Penny hisses back. "Hey, Ramona? How did you and Zack meet?" She asks brightly. Ramona looks momentarily ruffled before replying smoothly.

"Oh, it's a long story you guys don't want to hear it," She says nonchalant.

"It's not long babe," Zack disagrees. "This chick was being way uncool and demanding I take her out for Valentine's Day. I was feeling hella cornered when all the sudden this girl swoops in!" He gestures to Ramona. "Gets rid of the crazy girl. Then tells me all I have to do to repay her is show up here tonight and she'll buy my food. Awesome right?" Zack asks looking around the table. Humiliated Ramona gets up, and storms off. "Babe? Where are you going?"

"Are you going to go after her?" Amy asks worried.

"Oh yeah! I guess I should she's paying for my meal! Hey Roxanne! Wait up!" Zack yells leaving the table.

"Well that was interesting," Sheldon comments drily.

Despite the disruption the rest of the dinner goes smoothly. As they are waiting for their desserts to arrive. The guys all stand up together and move to the stage. Suddenly the girls notice the cello and keyboard that are set up.

"Guys what's going on?" Bernadette asks as the boys take their place on stage.

"How did you get that stuff in here?" Penny asks confused. Ignoring their inquiries Howard walks over and grabs the microphone.

"This is a song that goes out to three special ladies," Howard says smiling into the microphone.

"You know who you are," Leonard says shyly into the microphone leaning over his cello.

"Penny, Bernadette, and Amy we are singing this for you in case that wasn't clear," Sheldon assures. This makes the girls giggle.

They start playing a song that has a slow peaceful melody. The keyboard mingling with the cello surprisingly harmoniously.

Girl, ever since I met you,

You've made this nerd feel like a champ,

Here is a sound that expounds on that.

You light up my wand,

Like you just whispered lumos.

You're the Leia to my Han,

Having you means I'm never solo.

You got me following you around like I'm Sam,

And your my Frodo.

Like a neuron in my brain,

You light up my synapses.

Just like the number 496,

You're a perfect integer.

I'm 73 and you're 37,

Because you are my mirrored… soul…

You rock my nerdy world,

You make my life so much sweeter,

I don't know what I would have done,

If I was never to have met her.

We love you…

They finish and Amy, Bernadette and Amy stand up and whistle and cheer. While the rest of the restaurant claps quietly and looks around confused. They make their way back to their seats and sit down and the girls kiss them. It was a silly song, but it was undeniably from the heart.

"I'm sorry that I didn't join in on the song," Raj starts to say to Lucy as they sit in their private booth. Watching as his friends get fed cheesecake by their girlfriends. While Lucy toys with her dessert looking pinched and unhappy.

"I understand," She says barely listening, still upset that Ramona stormed off leaving her to fend for herself. She barely registers what he's saying to her. Misreading her Raj decides to make a bold move. He strides to the stage and grabs the microphone.

"This song goes out to a special lady over there," Raj says pointing at Lucy who buries her face in her hands. "Oh! Lucy in the sky with…" But before Raj can finish he sees Lucy get up and run out of the room. The gang all looks at her exit with matching expressions of shock on their faces.

"I've got to go," Raj says sadly into the microphone before rushing off after Lucy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon and Amy get back home and start their nightly routine. They shower together, nothing sexual. They do this often wash each others bodies, shampoo each others hair. Their hands just grazing their most intimate parts. It makes the experience more sensual knowing that it will not culminate into sex. Afterwards they brush their teeth standing at the mirror together. When it came time to change into their night things Amy dashes back to the bathroom and shuts the door.

"Amy, considering we just washed each other. I find your new found modesty puzzling," Sheldon says knocking on the bathroom door concerned.

"Go in the bedroom. I'll be out in a little bit," Amy says staring at herself in the mirror and trying to decide how brave she's feeling. While also debating the practicality of reapplying make up and fixing her hair again after already showering.

"Are you okay?" He asks worried he may have offended her somehow. The words of his friend saying it was national have sex night ring in his head. Should he have attempted something in the shower.

"I'm fine, I'll be out soon," Amy assures him.

Sheldon goes back to the bedroom and gets into bed. Leaving his bedside lamp on. He picks up a book and tries to read a bit of Game of Thrones. Yet in his anxious state he can't focus on the words so he sets it back down. He thought the night had gone extremely well. Yet it seemed that now Amy was upset with him.

His feet fidget nervously under the blanket and his fingers nervously pull at the quilts trim. When Amy finally walks back into room he is taken aback. A hot flush starts rushing across his body warming him from head to toe. She is a vision to behold in her ethereal get up. If he believed in Angels he might mistake her for one in this moment.

"Hello," He says a bit shyly.

"Hi," She answers biting her lower lip. "I know we agreed no presents. But you gave me the song and this is really more of a present for me," Amy tells him tugging at the hem of the nightie.

"It's perfect. You're perfect," He tells her and she looks at him and blushes.

"You think so?" She asks pulling the robe off her shoulders a little. Before undoing the sash and letting it fall to the floor. Sheldon lets out an audible gasp as he gets an eyeful of his wife. In the soft backlight of the door frame the material is completely sheer. Her milky skin swathed in silver and blue making her look like a goddess of the universe.

"Oh, yes," He says as she slowly walks to their bed and crawls up the foot of it as seductively as she can. He gets out from underneath the covers and meets her halfway.

"Penny told me I have a big butt," Amy tells him as he grabs her and pulls her into his lap cupping her rear end in his hands.

"You do and I love it," He smirks, giving her behind a squeeze. "Did you know in ancient times a larger rear end was coveted? It denoted fertility," Sheldon tells her pressing his lips to her ear.

"Do you covet my rear end?" She asks teasingly as his mouth moves to the exposed skin of her chest.

"You don't have to covet what's already yours," He growls, flipping her around and pressing her into the sheets.

"I'm all yours," Amy agrees as he kisses her neck. Covering her body with his own as Amy wraps her leg around his hip. "Forever," She moans when he thrusts against her center.

"What is this exactly?" He asks lifting up the hem of her nightie between his fingers. Admiring the tiny sheer dark blue material underneath, which hardly qualify as panties.

"You don't like it?" She asks worried.

"I love it," He tells her kissing her mouth softly. "I just want to know how attached you are too it," He asks moving his hand to her waist. Pulling at the material, indicating his wish to rip the material off her body.

"I guess the question is do you want to see me in this again?" Amy asks slyly and he pulls the nightie up and over her head.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to stop thinking about you in this get up. With my eidetic memory you've cost me a week of work at least," He admonishes her as he kisses down her body stopping at her panties.

"I'm sorry," Amy coos playfully. "I don't want to affect your work."

"You don't have to be sorry," He tells her kissing her hip bones. "You're never far from my thoughts. You'll just be front and center now, uncomfortably so…" He murmurs against her skin. His fingers gripping the band of her panties and quickly ripping the material off. Making Amy gasp in surprise as Sheldon sits up and triumphantly holds up his prize.

"I can't have that!" Amy squeals. "You're tantalizing enough as it is," She giggles pulling her now destroyed panties out of his hand. Sheldon grins as he leans down leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach. Making her shiver.

"What do you propose I do?" He asks kissing between her legs stopping just short of her sex. Making her squirm with anticipation.

"Anything you want," Amy begs writhing in pleasure as he continues his sensuous torture. He holds her hips to stop her movements. When she relaxes on the bed he moves his mouth to the apex of her thighs blowing softly. The contrast of his cool breath against her wetness driving her crazy.

"That's my girl," He murmurs softly before kissing her there making her buck up and gasp. He continues kissing and sucking until she's a whimpering mewling wreck tangled in the sheets. Her orgasm rocketed through her leaving her breathless.

"Sheldon please, I need you now," She begs and he sits up then leans over her kissing her deeply. Amy moans as she tastes herself on his lips. It's always such an erotic act for him to do, that all she wants to do is pounce on him.

"Patience," He murmurs against her lips. "Some things are worth waiting for," He says echoing his words from earlier in the week. Remembering his advice to Raj. His words truer now more than ever before.

Sheldon planned on making love to her all night long. His brother had once asked him, just to be vulgar and shock him. If he had ever fucked Amy. 'You know I'm married,' Sheldon replied simply, indicating that the marriage covenant dictated he was no longer a virgin.

'I ain't talking about no marriage bed making love shit. I'm talking about giving it to her hard and fast making her scream,' He had laughed at the shocked expression on his face. Then mistook Sheldon's silence and dismissal as affirmation of his suspicions.

Sheldon just didn't think his vulgarity had deserved a response. He had in fact made love to Amy like that. They had done it many ways, many times. Testing the limits of their bodies. However he always found this way was his favorite. Slowly and sweetly, pouring every ounce of himself into her. Letting her know that this would only ever be between them. That she was his only exception to everything, she was both his biggest strength and greatest weakness. His love for her was great and fathomless. Finally finishing as the dark sky started lighting to a pearly grey. With Amy draped across his chest in a dazed stupor.

"Best Valentine's Day ever," Amy purrs. "I love you," She says groggily.

"Agreed," Sheldon replies tiredly. "I love you too," He says, kissing her head as he wraps the blanket securely around them and drifting off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leonard is behind Penny as she lays on her side. It's the only position Penny feels comfortable making love in now. It doesn't bother Leonard. However he has wasted his breath trying to convince her he won't crush the baby if he's on top. Or that he isn't watching her fat jiggle when she's on top. To him she's more beautiful than ever. The extra weight has only enhanced her appearance in his opinion. Making her breasts fuller, her hips rounder, he even loves her now protruding belly.

Penny wraps her arm behind her head to cradle Leonard's face. Leonard wraps his arms around her to steady himself as he moves inside her. Suddenly he feels a thump against his hand. He tries to pass it off as their movements. Until it happens again and he can deny no longer that its his son moving inside her. Far from being freaked out he revels in the sensation. The life he created is moving inside the woman he loves. It makes him feel sentimental and powerful all at once.

He wants to ask her if she felt it. He wants to shout from the rooftops that he felt his child kick his hand. Yet he does neither. Penny has been so sensitive lately. A powder keg that exploded in tears or anger at the slightest provocation. So instead he holds her tighter hoping to feel the flutter of movement once more as he makes love to her.

Later when Penny is asleep he scoots down and presses her lips to her belly. Penny slept like the dead, he often found himself jealous at how quickly she fell asleep. How soundly she slept once asleep. Leonard had a hard time falling asleep and once asleep the smallest noise could rouse him. A marching band could come through the room and Penny wouldn't wake up.

"Hey, there buddy," He whispers to her belly. "I felt you move down there earlier. I just wanted you to know how much your mommy and daddy love you already. I'm going to try and be the best daddy ever. I hope that you think I am someday. I also hope you don't have my eye sight, or my height, or my looks. I hope you're handsome, I hope people like you, I hope you are good at sports. Everything I'm not and I wish I could be. Basically, I hope you're just a boy version of your mommy. What is the boy version of Penny? Fenny? Finny?" He asks and then he hears Penny's soft voice.

"I hope he has your brains, your kindness, and your sweetness," She says reaching down to pet his head. "Everything I'm not and I wish I could be."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," He apologizes moving back up and kissing her forehead softly.

"I wasn't really asleep yet, just dozing," She tells him.

"He kicked my hand earlier," Leonard offers as an explanation as to why he was talking to her belly.

"He has a name now," Penny she says softly.

"He does?" Leonard asks confused.

"What you said earlier, Finny? What do you think about just Finn?" Penny asks and Leonard presses both his hands against her tummy.

"What do you think buddy? Do you like Finn?" Leonard asks excitedly.

"Leonard my stomach is not a magic eight ball," Penny tells him laughing yet in rebuttal or response the baby presses against Leonard's hand. Penny looks at him in amazement pressing hand against the spot he just kicked a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Happy tears?" Leonard asks nervously.

"Very happy," Penny agrees.

"We love you Finn," Leonard says moving to press his lips against her stomach before wrapping her in his arms and falling asleep.

 **Thank you everyone for reading! New posting schedule is going to wvery other week.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Trying some new things in this chapter. Spring break is going to be very fun.**

 **As always a big thank you to cutelittlelumpofwool82 forball her hard work.**

"I can't believe that you're leaving me!" Raj whines as Leonard packs a duffle bag. Ever since Lucy stormed off on Valentine's Day Raj had been an insufferable clingy mess.

"I'm not leaving you," Leonard sighs his patience wearing thin. They had been through this several times already. "Sheldon and Amy are in Texas for spring break. They let Penny stay in their apartment to house sit while they are gone. So I'm staying with her," He shrugs. Penny had been kicked out of her apartment again. She had made some miscalculations while paying her bills and had ended up short a few months in a row. So she had been staying with Sheldon and Amy in their extra room. Only she hated Sheldon's strict rules and fastidious ways. Leonard could commiserate, but as much as he tried telling her it was easier to just go along with it. It Seemed the harder she pushed.

"Everybody leaves me!" Raj wails despondently curling up on his bed. Leonard wants to comfort him. However almost two months experience has told him that there was no comforting Raj. He hadn't changed out of his sweatpants for three days. Leonard doubted that he would for the entire week he was gone.

"I'll only be gone a week and I'll still see you! I'm just not sleeping in this room for a week," Leonard assures him. Thinking he would trade Raj in for Sheldon any day. Penny didn't know how good she had it living with Sheldon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm exhausted," Amy says as she unlocks the door to their trailer on Meemaw's property. They'd agree to get some sleep before meeting with family. It had been a long drive shouldered squarely on her shoulders. It was two in the morning and she had driven fourteen hours straight.

"Let's get some sleep and then we'll go to mothers in the morning," Sheldon assures her stepping inside and flipping on the lights. Standing at the threshold he looks at his grandma's dark house nervously. Feeling slightly guilty about not waking her up to let her know of their arrival. Torn between the women in his life. However he had to live with Amy and her happiness was paramount to his own.

Amy collapses on the couch curling onto her side. Her feet still on the floor, knowing even exhaustion will not excuse her from his no shoes on the furniture rule. Sheldon sits beside her, lifts her legs into his lap and removes her shoes. Amy feels so relaxed and contented that she starts drifting off to sleep. However a roving flash of light and a loud knock rouses her from sleep. Amy looks to Sheldon worried and he holds his fingers to his lips indicating she should be quiet.

"Hello?" He calls nervously.

"Open up, it's Meemaw!" She yells. Sheldon sighs getting up and opens the door. Meemaw grabs him about the waist and hugs him tight.

"Is there something wrong?" Amy asks worried as Meemaw forces herself inside. The tiny woman shakes her head up and down vigorously. The curlers wound up in her hair bobbing violently. Making her look like a sweet faced Medusa.

"Yes, there is! Ya'll come home and don't even bother to come say hello!" Meemaw tells her as she sits next to Amy and pulls her into a hug. Amy has to suppress an annoyed sigh and eye roll. All she wanted was sleep.

"It's late, we didn't want to bother you," Amy tells her apologetically.

"Ya'll youngins' ain't ever no bother!" Meemaw assured her hugging her tighter. Amy instantly smiles. It makes her feel good to be this loved. That Constance was so happy to see them she'd barreled across the dew covered lawn in her robe and curlers to greet them.

"It was a very long drive, and we thought it would be best to see you all later this morning," Sheldon offers with a yawn.

"It's not church tomorrow. Are you going somewhere fancy?" Amy teases indicating her curlers. After living with her for so long she knows Meemaw only curls her hair on church days.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that honey. I'm hosting the church ladies tea luncheon tomorrow. I was hoping you'd help me set up and attend? I just keep bragging on you and I want the ladies to finally meet my smart and beautiful granddaughter," Constance beams and Amy flushes from embarrassment.

"I don't know Meemaw, you know how I feel about those ladies and their strong perfumes and the cheek pinching," Sheldon shutters. He clearly remembers being paraded around them in fancy matching outfits with Missy as toddlers. Missy ate up the attention, but he thought it would never end.

"Well, it's a good thing I wasn't asking you!" Meemaw snaps at him, then she turns to Amy and says softer. "It's a women's only tea, I'd be mighty pleased if you could help out," She asks hopeful.

"Of course, I'd love to," Amy tells her smiling.

"You both come over for breakfast. Then Amy you'll stay and help and Shelly you can go on over to your Mama's," Meemaw tells them beaming before she stands up and hurries back down to her house blowing them a final kiss.

"Do you think they have our entire week planned for us? Or just the first couple of days?" Amy asks Sheldon as he closes and locks the door, offering her his hand and leading her towards the bedroom.

"The whole week for sure. You're a Cooper now you'll get used to it," He laughs humorless.

In the morning eating Meemaw's breakfast, Amy is glad now that she's a Cooper. It had been a while since she's seen such a spread. Rashers of bacon, sausages, grits, biscuits, two types of jelly. Normally their mornings are so busy they can barely bolt down a power bar or a bowl of cereal before they have to be out the door. It's nice to be able to sit down and relax. The last couple of weeks have been full of studying and tests. It's nice to have a week ahead that's just an empty slate. Amy is looking forward to reconnecting with her sister-in-law. Who she seems to have lost touch with in the last few weeks. Between school, home, and her new friends, Missy had fallen between the cracks.

"Is Missy coming over to help too?" Amy asks Meemaw while taking a sip of her orange juice and Sheldon rudely snorts.

"Missy at the church ladies tea?" He laughs into his toast.

"Did anyone ask her?" Amy asks curious.

"Dear me no! Missy, bless her heart, Missy just ain't…" Meemaw flounders to explain as she takes up dishes.

"Missy would sizzle like one of these sausages in the presence of The East Baptist Ladies Auxiliary," Sheldon tells Amy raising his eyebrows as he spears a sausage and takes a dramatic bite making Amy giggle. Meemaw snatches the fork away from him and wags it in his face.

"It ain't that bad!" She glares. "Missy and the church have just been butting heads recently," Meemaw says offhandedly as she clears more dishes.

"What do you mean?" Amy asks but Meemaw checks her watch and swats Sheldon with her tea towel in warning.

"Boy you best hurry on to your mama's house! Amy and I got work to do!" She says changing the subject. Amy knows that the subject is closed so she stops asking questions. Knowing that sooner or later she'll get to the bottom of it.

"Fine with me," Sheldon says getting up and stretching. He goes over to Amy and kisses her cheek. "I'll see you whenever she sets you free," He whispers in her ear making her smile and blush.

"Ya'll two are so sweet you make my teeth hurt!" Meemaw squeals, then changing her tone so you know she means business. "Now get out of here!"

Once Sheldon is gone Amy helps her clean up breakfast. Once the kitchen is clean as well Meemaw hauls out some ancient looking cookbooks from the top shelf of her larder.

"I know the recipes by heart. I figured you might need some help though," Meemaw tells her as she opens the books to two well worn pages. The books are from the sixties maybe even older. The first one is a Southern Home entertaining guide opened to a spread on a real English tea. The second is a baking book detailing how to make petit fours.

"These are amazing," Amy coos gently picking one up and pouring over it.

"I figured you'd like em' they're yours after this," Meemaw smiles at her.

"Really?" Amy asks happily.

"Really, Mary thinks she knows how to cook. Missy doesn't care if she can cook or not, and I know the recipes by heart," Meemaw says hugging her tight.

"Thank you!" Amy says happily thinking how she might host a fancy dinner party for their friends when they get home. She's enjoyed baking since she was young and she would love to learn how to cook real meals.

"Now, I've already got most of the fixin's for the petit fours done last night. So I'll do that. You think you can manage these little sandwiches," Meemaw asks gathering up her ingredients.

"Of course!" Amy says examining the page and finding the instructions incredibly easy. Amy goes to the fridge and starts gathering ingredients for her recipe. Amy loves how Meemaw always has a fully stocked fridge and pantry. She thinks that when she's an adult she'll keep the same kind of kitchen. Technically she's an adult now. Only she feels like she's just been playing adult. Even though they have their own place. She still feels like a little kid. Like when she used to marry her cat in the basement and they'd move into an old refrigerator box. The kind of adult life they have isn't complete. Most of their bills are paid for, they still eat most of their meals at the student union.

Whenever she cooked it was spaghetti, or macaroni, the kind of food you cook for children. Sheldon eats like a toddler, Amy giggles to herself. It's nice to be fixing something else. Something that Sheldon would never eat in a million years. Tiny delicate sandwiches made with margarine, cream cheese, watercress, and cucumber. Amy cuts the crusts off and arranges them on a fancy three tiered plate.

"Amy, honey why don't you go get changed. I laid out a dress for you upstairs. I was poking around in my old chifferobe and found something you might like," Meemaw winks.

Amy goes upstairs to the bedroom she used when she lived here. Laying on the bed is a beautiful tea dress in pale lavender and a pair of white gloves. Amy picks it up and holds it against her body. It's made of satin and lace and must be from the fifties or sixties. Amy tries it on and it fits her perfectly. She excitedly rushes downstairs to show Meemaw who has already gotten dressed.

"You look lovely sweetheart," Meemaw says snapping on a pair of white gloves.

"You look beautiful too!" Amy said happily looking at Meemaw's blue lace dress and flowered hat. Meemaw picks up a floppy white hat and places it on Amy.

"The finishing touch. Now you look ready for high tea!" Meemaw says proudly. "Now, the ladies are about to show up. You ready to help serve the tea?" Amy shakes her head excitedly. She feels like she's just stepped into a storybook. That she's stepped back in time. As she is about to go have afternoon tea on Meemaw's porch.

"Why would Missy want to miss this?" She wonders to herself as she has the time of her life being fawned over by Meemaw's friends. Who are equally shocked and impressed that she is both going to be married to a doctor and become one herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you just left her there. With all those old ladies," Missy tells Sheldon as she lights up and takes a puff of a cigarette.

"Put that out!" Sheldon says snatching it from her and crushing it under his heel. Clucking this tongue and shaking his head. "Are you kidding? Amy loves that kind of thing. Unlike you…" Sheldon says eying Missy nervously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Missy snaps defensively, running her hand through her now short hair. Even Sheldon was shocked at seeing his sister for the first time since Christmas. Gone is her long brown hair. She's cut it in a new style longer in the front framing her face. Short and stacked in the back and dyed a fiery shade of red. In her nose is a tiny purple gemstone, her exposed belly button is pierced now too. Even the way she does her makeup is new. Her blue eyes are ringed with black, her full lips are painted dark purple. Honestly she scares Sheldon a little.

"Just that Amy…" Sheldon warily begins.

"Is Mama and Meemaw's new little pet," Missy says mockingly and Sheldon looks at her angrily.

"Excuse me? Both Amy and I were under the impression that you were her best friend?" He says annoyed. He knows how much Amy was looking forward to seeing Missy this week.

"You know I am Shelly… Shit.." Missy says softly and Sheldon flinches at the language. "It's just that with ya'll gone… Doing so good… They just keep pushing me… You know?"

"I know it's not easy having genius brother," Sheldon sympathizes.

"Or having that brother married to another genius and them off living a perfect life in the big city," Missy says enviously.

"Who lives a perfect life?" Amy asks walking across the yard. After helping clean up after the party and Meemaw deciding to have a nap. Amy drove to Mary's and was eagerly greeted by her mother-in-law. She's still wearing the purple tea dress along with her white floppy hat. Sheldon had to see her all dolled up. Mary insisted on taking a picture of Amy for her scrapbook, and then directed her to the backyard where Missy and Sheldon were sitting in the shade.

"Damn girl! Love the dress. I would borrow it but my booty would be hanging out the back," Missy says getting up and hugging Amy.

"Missy, you look so different," Amy says stunned.

"You like it?" Missy asks, fluffing her hair up again.

"I love it!" Amy says hugging her again. "You look like a fire goddess."

"Exactly the look I was going for!" Missy laughs.

"So you're off from school? I was worried that you might still have school. The high school had a different spring break," Amy says as Sheldon stands to greet her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah… About that… I dropped out," Missy mumbles.

"What… Why?" Amy says trying not to sound too upset.

"I knew you'd be mad! This is why I've been avoiding you," Missy sighs. It hurt Amy to think that one of her best friends was avoiding her. It hurt that she had been so caught up in her own life that she hadn't even noticed she was being avoided.

"I'm not mad… I'm surprised is all," Amy assures her.

"I mean I turned eighteen and it's my choice you know? There's this beauty school I've started. I got my GED too!" Missy rambles.

"Then I'm happy for you," Amy tells her standing next to her and hooking her arm around Missy's. "You'll make a fantastic beautician and I'll be your very first client!" She says excitedly.

"You have no idea how badly I want to fix this mess," Missy says picking up a long piece of Amy's hair.

"What's wrong with it?" Amy pouts snatching her hair away from Missy.

"Amy honey, have you ever cut your hair?" Missy asks gently.

"I've trimmed the ends. My mother liked it long," Amy says lamely twisting a piece of it around her finger. It's so long now that she can almost sit on it. During labs she has to tie it into a bun so it doesn't get in the way.

"I like it long too!" Sheldon says speaking up for the first time. Missy's news doesn't shock or bother him at all. His mother had told him the week before. He's surprised that she made it as long as she did in school. "A woman's hair is her crowning glory," Amy snaps her head towards him, that was what her mother used to say. Hearing him say it was strangely upsetting.

"You don't get to quote the bible when it's convenient for you and renounce it the rest of the time Shelly," Missy tells him and Amy agrees.

"When you graduate, I'll let you cut it," Amy tells her.

"Screw that! I've already got my shears. We're doing this now!" Missy says grabbing Amy's hand and leading her into the kitchen. She sets her down in a chair and grabs something off the counter. "Already had my kit out and everything. Now you just stay here and I'm going to go grab a towel. Don't you dare chicken out!" Missy says racing down the hall. She's wearing platform sandals and she trips and falls into the wall. "I'm okay!"

"You're really going to let HER cut your hair?" Sheldon laughs nervously.

"Why not?" Amy says breezily. Even though she is starting to chicken out.

"Would you like me to retrieve her old barbies from the attic? Show you some of the wonderful hairdos you can look forward too? How do you feel about shaved on the sides long on top?" He asks seriously.

"Missy isn't a little girl anymore. I'm sure she'll do better on me than she did on a fashion doll," Amy states more confidently than she feels.

"Well, I don't like it," Sheldon says stubbornly.

"You just don't like change," She laughs as she takes her hat off and places it on the kitchen table.

"You're perfect the way you are," He says shyly.

"Only to you," Amy says as she grabs his hand and he leans down to kiss her softly. "You look beautiful in this dress," He murmurs against her lips. Things start to get heated until Missy breaks the spell.

"Eww... stop!" Missy says returning with a towel. "Ya'll are an old married couple now stop being so freaking cute," Missy says brandishing a brush at them. Getting right to work she covers Amy's shoulders with the towel. Then she brushes out the tangles from Amy's hair.

"Ow!" Amy objects as the bristles snag on her hair.

"You have like a yard of tangles and split ends. This has got to go!" Missy says gathering Amy's hair into a ponytail. "Ready?" Missy says picking up her scissors.

"Yes," Amy says squeezing her eyes shut.

"No," Sheldon grumps. Biting the inside of his cheek as he watches his sisters silver scissors hack away above the hot pink hair tie in his wife's beautiful long hair. He loved her hair, and he's annoyed that his sister's opinion matters more than his.

"Ta-da!" Missy says as she makes the last cut and holds the long pony tail in front of Amy for her to see. Amy bursts into tears seeing almost twelve inches of hair dangling in front of her.

"Amy what's wrong?" Sheldon asks concerned.

"It's just so much," Amy says drying her eyes on the towel around her neck.

Sheldon walks around the table to stand by Missy and check the damage. He gasps and becomes dizzy. "Oh, dear lord," He says passing out.

"Sheldon!" Amy says in a panic. She tries to stand up to revive him but Missy keeps her firmly in place. Amy starts to protest and Missy cuts her off.

"He'll be fine Amy. This happened all the time when he was younger," She sighs. "He just got overwhelmed and will be fine in a few minutes. You'll love your hair! Just you wait and see. Now, I'll just even it out," Missy says spraying her hair with water and going to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny was having a bad day, a bad week, to think about it it hadn't really been her year either. In the morning she had fought with Leonard who thought since she was living in Sheldon and Amy's extra room she should quit her job. She knew he only said it from a good place, worrying about her being on her feet so long. It was only going to get worse the farther along she was. Leonard had left for the university in a huff to visit Raj and Howard.

Amy called right as she was leaving the apartment. Making her twenty minutes late for her shift. As it was her boss's patience was already wearing thin with her. If she wasn't visibly pregnant and pathetic she might have been fired a long time ago. The belly did help her in some ways. Ladies often tipped her more than they used too. Everyone did really, and she liked to lay a sob story on thick. Today alone she had made 300 dollars just from the Saturday lunch rush. So as she met Leonard on the stairs as they were both coming home she was in a much better mood.

"Amy called me this morning," Penny tells Leonard as they climb up the stairs together. Leonard just got home from visiting Raj at school and Penny just got off from the lunch rush.

"Oh yeah? They make it okay?" Leonard asks relieved that it seemed Penny wasn't angry with him anymore.

"Yeah, get this! Amy says Missy cut all her hair off," Penny says looking at Leonard like she has a big secret. "I could never do that!"

"Missy cut her hair off or Missy cut Amy's hair off?" Leonard clarifies.

"Both actually! Missy dropped out of high school and now she's going to be a cosmetologist. Amy said Missy cut off twelve inches of her hair. I can't picture Amy without all that hair," She say in disbelief.

"Stop!" They hear a gruff voice yell on the floor above them.

"Let me go man! I'm allowed in here!" Another voice squeaks.

"I don't think so. Sheldon gave me pictures of everyone allowed in this apartment while he's gone. You ain't one of them!" The first man growls as they hear a loud thud.

"What?" Penny mouths to Leonard as they race up the rest of the stairs. When they reach the landing they see a large police officer pinning down man in a black hoodie.

"Okay, okay! Don't hurt me. I didn't take anything," The man says in a rush.

"Then why is Sheldon's DVD player out in the hall?" The officer asks knowingly.

"I'll put it back just don't hurt me man!" The robber begs.

"What's going on officer?" Leonard asks confused.

"Are you two Sheldon's house guests this week?" He asks looking up at Leonard and Penny.

"Yes sir," Leonard stammered wondering how he knew Sheldon.

"I'm Louis, I live across the hall. I was coming home from work and I saw this guy in Sheldon's apartment helping himself to some items. Now before Sheldon left he gave me a dossier of people who know him. You and your girlfriend are allowed in. This fellow wasn't in that package. He a friend of yours?" Louis asks.

"No. I've never seen him before," He says looking towards Penny.

"Me either," Penny says her cheeks flushing as she remembers that she forgot to lock the door this morning before she left for work. Pregnancy brain has gotten the best of her lately.

"I'm going to take him downtown and book him. Ain't nobody going to make my building unsafe," Louis says hauling the man to his feet and down the stairs.

"Wow, I thought this building was safe," Leonard says stunned after they leave.

"Leonard… I think this may be my fault. I left the door unlocked today by accident. That guy was coming from one of the upper floors as I was leaving he must have seen me leave," Penny groans.

"Penny it's not your fault," He reassures and picks up Sheldon's DVD player off the hallway floor. As they walk into the apartment they see it's a bit ransacked but no big items seemed to be missing.

"Just please… Let's not tell Sheldon yet okay? The last thing Amy needs is him demanding she drive them back home so soon," Penny sighs.

"Alright, we'll tell him when they come home. I mean luckily he hired a security guard," Leonard jokes as he sets off to check out the rest of the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raj is bored and lonely after Leonard leaves for the day. Howard is with Bernadette visiting her family. He almost wishes that he had stayed at Zack's dorm. At least there he got to see pretty girls coming and going. It was only six and the night stretched before him bleak and empty.

Finally he decides to take the bus to the comic book store. Stuart was bound to be as bored and lonely as he was. When he walks inside he is dismayed to see that Stuart is closing up the shop.

"The sign says seven," Raj complains it was only 6:30.

"You're my first customer in two hours," Stuart says. "You can come in though. I wouldn't mind the company."

"Only if you're sure," Raj says walking inside.

"You know I bought this place right?" Stuart asks going behind the counter. "I won an art contest used my winnings to buy it."

"No, I didn't know that, congratulations!" Raj says happily.

"Worst decision of my life. I'm in debt up to my eyeballs now. I'm living in the backroom," Stuart tells him sighing.

"I'm sure you'll turn a profit soon," Raj says consolingly as Stuart pours some liquid into a mug.

"You want a night cap?" He asks and Raj nods and pours him a mug too. "Kahlua and music are the only things keeping me going right now."

"I've had it rough too. All my friends are partnered up. I'm all alone," Raj says sadly into his mug.

"Being alone has it's perks," Stuart shrugs and he picks up a sketchbook and a charcoal pencil and begins making strokes on the pad. "It brought you here with me," The way he says it sends a warm sensation over his body. A jolt in the pit of his stomach that's both frightening and alluring.

Raj watches him silently as he sips his drink. He watches Stuart's hands as they glide across the paper they're large yet graceful. They move over his paper like dancers in their own ballet. As he draws he bites his lower lip in concentration. There are marks on his lips where his teeth have worn grooves. Idly Raj finds himself wondering what it would be like to kiss his lips. To run his tongue along the light ridges in his lips.

It's not the first time he has thought about kissing another man. Back home in India he had felt that way about his friend Sanjeet. They spent long idle hours together, nearly inseparable. Raj thought he might have been a little bit in love with him. He had never spoken a word of it to anyone. Never hinted to Sanjeet how he felt about him. His parents would be horrified if they thought he was gay. He wasn't gay, he liked girls, he just also wondered what it would be like to be with a man. He thought once he moved to America the thoughts would go away. That a change of scenery and a new pool of women to choose from would help. They were still there however. Stronger than ever before.

"What are you drawing?" Raj asks him curiously. Stuart looks up and raises his eyebrows like he's a little embarrassed.

"You want to see?" He asks and Raj nods. Stuart turns the pad around and shows Raj a drawing of himself.

"Wow," Raj says stunned.

"I know it's creepy, I'm sorry," Stuart says hanging his head.

"I love it!" Raj says walking over to him and examining the drawing. He had captured him perfectly. The curve of his brow, even the hunger Raj imagined had been in his eyes watching Stuart.

"It's just a rough sketch," Stuart says modestly.

"It's amazing," Raj whispers leaning over to him. The music is something sensual and smoky. Stuart looks him in the eyes and swallows nervously. Then he leans over meeting Raj and kisses him softly. In the brief moment their lips touch Raj feels a thousand different emotions. When Stuart pulls away he is staring at him wide eyed and speechless.

"Sorry, I totally misread the situation! Typical Stuart…" Raj interrupts his rant of self loathing by leaning in and kissing him again. This time harder and more self assured. Then suddenly he stops, scared by what this means.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go!" Raj says panicked turning on his heel and running out the door. Once he reaches the bus stop he sits on the bench and takes a deep breath. His heart was racing. "What did I just do?" He asks himself in confusion.

 **What do we think of Raj's new love interest? Let me know in a review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**As always a huge thank you to cutelittlelumpofwool82 for being my muse and beta.**

 **another huge thank you to Cas3975 for being a beta on this chapter. If anyone else is looking for a fantastic beta give her a hollar she is amazing!**

Raj practically ran back to his dorm after the kiss. All he could think about was how badly he had screwed up. Stuart would never want to see him again after being so rudely abandoned. Raj would never be the same now. He had tasted the forbidden fruit as it were, and he wanted more.

He wished he had someone to talk to about it. His parents were out, his mother would cry and his dad would be disappointed. If he told Howard he would just be weirded out and make fun of him. Bernadette would be judgmental. Penny's favorite insult was to say something was gay. Leonard would close himself off. Sheldon wouldn't care enough about something that wasn't about himself to pay attention. Amy… Maybe he could tell Amy.

Amy would look at it rationally. She would evaluate his options, ask about his feelings. Only Amy wasn't here to talk to. Raj tried to stop thinking about what everyone else would think and focus on how he felt instead.

Kissing Stuart had been exhilarating and wonderful. Of the three kisses he had had this was by far the best. His first kiss with Jayshree Wadhani had been quick and stolen outside her apartment door after taking her home from a dance. Afterwards she had wiped her mouth and they never kissed again. The sailor moon girl at halloween hardly counted, he was so drunk he barely remembered it. He remembered everything about his kiss with Stuart, he knew he would relive it a thousand times in his mind.

Did this make him gay? He did find women attractive. He had been so in love with Bernadette that it hurt. He didn't feel any flicker of attraction when he looked at Howard or Leonard. Then he thinks about the time they walked in on Sheldon and Amy having sex. He had been equally turned on by Amy's breasts and curves as he had been by the sight Sheldon inside her. At the time he equated it to porn. Now he wondered if it was something more.

He wanders over to the phone and picks it up. Sheldon and Amy gave him their Texas number in case of emergencies. Like if Leonard and Penny have died and now it's up to him to be their emergency contact. Still he dials it and prays to the gods that Amy is the one who picks up.

"Hello, Cooper residence," He hears Amy's voice say.

"Hello Amy? This is Rajesh Koothrapali," He asks relieved.

"Rajesh? Is something wrong? Is Penny okay?" She says slightly panicked.

"Everyone is fine! Do not worry," Raj assures.

"Do you need to speak with Sheldon? I'm afraid that he's out running an errand with his mother right now," Amy asks more calmly.

"Actually I wanted to speak with you," Raj lets out a sigh of relief. He can speak freely.

"That's surprising, as I wasn't aware we were very close," Amy muses.

"What? We are very close," Raj replies awkwardly.

"We've never even been alone together," She points out.

"Only because we've never had the opportunity," He says charmingly.

"Alright, bestie. What is it that you need?" Amy asks happily.

"Something weird happened with Stuart," Raj says slowly.

"The picture book peddler?" Amy asks.

"That would be the one," Raj confirms.

"Isn't he odd anyways? I mean everyone in our little group is a little odd," Amy asks seriously and giggles at how true the statement is.

"Well, yes, but...Something happened between Stuart and I. He.. I mean we.. Kissed…" Raj stammered nervously.

"Oh!" Amy says in shock. Coincidentally at the very same time George exits the bathroom. Freshly showered with a towel wrapped low around his hips. He winks flirtatiously at Amy mistaking her gasp of surprise, thinking it was aimed at him.

"Nevermind, I shouldn't have bothered you with this. It's just…" He trails off, calling her had been a dumb idea.

"You're confused and you need guidance I understand. Please Raj, don't take my tone of surprise as disapproval. I was just momentarily caught off guard," Amy glares at George as he laughs and enters his room. Raj feels better so he continues...

"This has never happened to me before," He says softly.

"Kissing another male, you mean?" Amy asks, moving out of the hallway to sit on the couch in the family room.

"Yes," Raj sighs.

"So are you coming out to me? Do you now identify as a homosexual?" Amy asks matter-a-factly.

"No, I like girls. I also like boys sometimes. I don't know." He moans in frustration.

"There is a new school of thought that says sometimes human sexuality isn't as black and white as we were lead to believe. There can be plenty of gray area in between. Take Sheldon for instance, prior to meeting me he says he felt no attraction to people of either sex. Sexuality can be fluid and able to change throughout the course of one's life. You don't need to declare yourself anything if you don't want to," Amy explains calmly.

"I don't?" Raj says nonplused.

"Of course not. It's your body and your life you can live it as you see fit," She says with resolute.

"I feel like I need to be one or the other. Like if I tell people about Stuart and I they will just assume I am gay anyways. What should I do Amy?" He groans miserably.

"That depends, how do you feel about it? Did you enjoy your kiss with Stuart?" Amy asks seriously.

"Very much," He replies without hesitation.

"Then that's all the answer you need. Talk it over with Stuart let him know how you feel," She says gently.

"I kind of messed that up. I ran out on him after he kissed me. He probably hates me now," He whines.

"Just go talk to him. Explain how you are new to this and you got overwhelmed," Amy says confidently.

"Thank you, Amy! You have been very helpful," Raj gratefully replies.

"You're welcome, Rajesh. Oh! One more thing before we hang up. Do you think your inability to speak with women is stemmed from your latent homosexual feelings?" Amy asks fascinated by the very idea.

"I don't know… I never thought about it like that," He muses.

"Think about it and then get back to me. It's very fascinating, I might even use you as the subject of my final paper in my psychology course," She replies excitedly.

"Fine, goodnight Amy," Raj laughs and shakes his head at her reaction.

"Goodnight, Rajesh!" Amy says happily just as George plops down next to her scaring her half to death. Insisting they have a Ghostbusters double feature since he heard she had yet to see the films. It was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Missy decides her and Amy need a little girl bonding time. Missy said that the mall was the perfect place to do that.

"So this guy, Just calls you up out of the blue and comes out to you?" Missy asks Amy as they walk down the mall's food court.

"Yep," Amy shrugs.

"Are ya'll like really good friends?" Missy asks curiously.

"We're friends for sure. We all hang out in the same group. Yet we are not particularly close. He certainly wouldn't be the one I would call if I kissed a girl and liked it," Amy smirks and nudges Missy playfully.

"Now that I think about it. You'd probably be the one I'd call too," Missy muses. "If I decided I was a lezzie and needed to tell someone. I think you'd be the most understanding and non judgmental."

"I guess, I have the kind of face you come out too?" Amy says laughing.

"That would never happen though. I like boys too much. Speaking of boys there are a couple of cute ones checking us out at ten o'clock," Missy says fluffing up her hair. Missy did that a lot now that her hair was short It was like she wanted it as messy as possible.

"Checking you out maybe. I doubt they are looking at me," Amy laughs.

"The tall cute one is totally looking at you. Oh my god! He's waving and coming over here! Amy do you know him?" Missy asks in excitement.

Amy looks to where Missy is looking and sees a tall dark haired boy striding over to them. He's waving and looks happy to see them. Amy thinks he must be mistaking her for someone else that he knows.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" He asks happily. "I didn't think I would see anyone from school here," Amy racks her brain trying to remember how she knows this guy.

"I didn't either," Amy says lamely not wanting to be rude to him since he seems so friendly.

"Ya'll know each other?" Missy asks confused.

"Yeah, she is friends with my old roomie!" He says slapping her on the back and she remembers where she knows him from. He is Raj's old roommate the one who humiliated Ramona at their failed Valentine's Day dinner.

"Zack, isn't it? What are you doing in Texas?" Amy asks him and he smiles.

"I'm from here dude! I went to Central High, Go Hellcats!" Zack shouts in the middle of the food court. Making everyone stare at the trio and Amy blushes under the scrutiny.

"Really? We went to East High," Missy says clearly interested in Zack.

"Dude!" Zack says impressed. "We should hang out. Me and my bros here are going to the beach today you should come with," He says then looks at Amy. "You could bring your boyfriend what's his name? Sherman?"

"Sheldon and I really don't think…" Amy starts.

"We'd love to come with ya'll!" Missy says eyeing Zack up and down. "You don't mind me tagging along, do you?" She asks flirtatiously.

"Hell no!" Zack says eying Missy obviously impressed with what he sees.

"Missy, I don't think Sheldon…" Amy beings to protest. Missy once again cuts her off with a glare this time.

"Would mind me tagging along with his college friends? Glad to hear it!" Missy says, then she grabs a sharpie from her purse and grabs Zack's hand to write her number on his palm. "We've got to go but you just call me later and let us know where to meet ya'll," Missy says winking then she grabs Amy's arm and drags her away leaving Zack stunned and staring after her.

"Missy! Sheldon is not going to the beach with some people he barely knows," Amy warns as Missy pulls her along.

"I thought Shelly would jump at the chance to be with some of his brainiac college buddies. By the way why have you never told me how cute some of his friends are?" Missy chastises.

"Because Zack is not one of his brainiac college buddies. I honestly don't understand how he got into Caltech at all. He must be on a sports scholarship," Amy muses. Thinking back to their first meeting he was wearing a lacrosse jersey the last time she saw him.

"Wow, snobby much?" Missy teases.

"I'm not being snobby. Just... observant," She defends.

"Then you'll go?" Missy says hopeful.

"No!" Amy says adamantly.

"Amy please! I'm too embarrassed to speak to most of my high school friends after I dropped out. This will be a chance for me to get out and make new friends," Missy pleads with sad eyes.

"Really? You would think most of your friends would have no problem with dropping out of school," Amy muses.

"There you go being snobby again," Missy says looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. I'll try and get Sheldon to go but don't hold your breathe," Amy sighs.

"Great! So now we can go shopping for new bathing suits," Missy beams.

"Missy! I don't know if I am even going! I don't need a suit!" Amy says exasperated.

"Come on a new suit will look great with your new hair," Missy begs and Amy sighs. Her new hair had been a bone of contention in the Cooper household. Mary and Meemaw were furious that Missy had cut it. George thought she looked hot which only made Sheldon hate it more.

"Let's go in here and look," Missy says tugging Amy into a store that is painted black and guarded by large metal gates.

"What's Hot Topic?" Amy asks warily and feeling uncomfortable in the dark store with loud music blaring.

"Just a store," Missy says walking away to browse a rack of shiny low cut tank tops and some of the tiniest shorts Amy has ever seen.

"Seems like quite a store," Amy mutters browsing around nervously. Everything looks dark, ominous and overly embellished. There are band t-shirts from musicians she has never heard of and scary looking dolls. If the merchandise wasn't off putting enough. The clientele was even worse. There was a girl with a nose peircing that connected to her ear, a boy whose hair was gelled into large spikes and dyed blue. They all have a look that crosses between solemn and angry, they glance at Amy curiously. Amy sincerely doubts there is anything in this entire store that will strike her fancy. She is about to sneak out and sit on the bench outside and wait for Missy when Missy taps her on the shoulder and makes her jump.

"This bathing suit is perfect for you! Vintage Hollywood glam," Missy says and Amy is extremely skeptical until she looks at the suit Missy holds up to her. It looks like something Ester Williams would have worn in one of her movies. It's feminine and delicate yet modest at the same time. Not exactly what Amy would have expected to see inside a store that sold tongue studs.

"It is really cute," Amy admits as she touches the material and admires the details. Maybe Meemaw would let her borrow that white floppy hat again? You can never have too much UV protection.

"And on sale, come on let's go try it on," Missy says eagerly.

Missy takes Amy to the one velvet curtained dressing room. The red polka dot suit fits perfectly and Amy ends up purchasing it with a pair of matching sandals. The checkout girl who has a mohawk and is covered in tattoos even compliments her and tells her her look was very retro and the suit is rockabilly.

Amy can't wait to get home and show Sheldon her new purchase. She hopes that it will clear the chilly air that has been between them since Missy cut her hair. When she gets back to their house Sheldon isn't home. So she puts on her bathing suit and lays in their bed waiting for him. It doesn't take long before he is home and calling her name looking for her.

"In here!" She calls out is a seductive voice.

"Amy, it's awfully early to be taking a nap," He asks confused then when he sees what she is wearing he lets out an exasperated, "Oh."

"Oh?" Amy asks offended.

"Honestly, Amy I expect this kind of chicanery from Missy but out of you it is just insulting," He says setting down the new clothes he had bought with Mary.

"What chicanery?" Amy asks hurt.

"Missy already waylaid me when mother took me home. You want me to accompany you and Missy to that oaf Zack's beach party. You are attempting to seduce me to get what you want. Honestly Amy can't we work anything out without it being about sex with you?" Sheldon sighs.

"You can be so mean sometimes," Amy says tears welling up in her eyes as she jumps up to get dressed feeling extremely foolish.

"Me mean? It is you who is the mean one here!" He objects yelling at her through the bathroom door as she slams it in his face to change.

"You just insulted and rejected me! I fail to see how I am the mean one!" Amy yells back as the tears start falling.

"No matter what my feelings are you side with Missy! I tell you that you are beautiful and I love you as you are and you chop of twelve inches of your hair. You know how I feel about beaches, parties, and strangers, yet you still conspire with her to get me to go to some beach party," Sheldon complains.

"I told her you wouldn't like the party! I told her no! You know how Missy is she finds a way to get her way," Amy huffs and splashes water on her face to calm down.

"I know all too well what you mean. People think I always got what I wanted because of the way I am. When in truth Missy used that to her advantage. Playing the poor dumb sister card to always get her way. While I'm always stuck with the leftovers," Sheldon says haughtily.

"I'm sure Missy would say the same about you," Amy points out.

"There you go again! Siding with Missy!" He snaps.

"I'm not siding with her!" Amy says emerges from the bathroom. "I'm just pointing out that Missy has aired the same grievances about you to me. It's not easy for her growing up in your shadow," She says standing in front of him crossing her arms.

"Well, it's not easy for me to always have her standing in my shadow either," He says heatedly. "Shelly don't brag about your trophy, it will make Missy sad. Shelly don't tell Missy about the train we bought you for your report card," Sheldon says sounding eerily like his mother. "Yet I always had to hear about her dance recitals, her cheer rallies, there was no money for my Griffin but come hell or high water Missy got swim lessons!"

"Sheldon…" Amy says softening.

"Then when she asks you to do anything you just follow her lead. No matter what I say! It doesn't matter what I think. You care more about what other people think than I do," Sheldon grumps.

"I care about what you think Sheldon! I care about your opinion above all else. It's just that I know you always think I'm beautiful. You can be blind to my flaws while others are more than happy point them out to me," She says sadly as her lip quivers.

"Amy…" Sheldon sighs starting to feel bad for yelling at her when it was not her that he was angry with. The last thing he wants is to see her cry or hurt her feelings.

"I only cut it because I thought it would show I had faith in her. Missy is one of my best friends, she's my sister! Yet she didn't talk to me for months because she was so worried about how I would react to her dropping out. What's worse is that I didn't even notice that she wasn't talking to me. I've been a poor friend and apparently I've been a poor wife," Amy says starting cry.

"Amy, don't cry. It is I who has been a poor husband. I let a stupid sibling rivalry get in the way of my feelings for you," Sheldon says gathering Amy in his arms and kissing her head.

"It's okay," She mumbles into his chest and hugging him tightly.

"It's never okay, I've been disrespectful and rude to you. Tell you what? As a peace offering we can go to that silly beach party," He relents.

"We don't have to go," Amy says looking up and wiping her eyes. Sheldon smiles down at her and moves a stray strand of hair from her face. She's not wearing her glasses so he cups her face and leans in to kiss each of her eyelids in apology. He boop's her nose making her smile. The new hairstyle isn't so bad, it's just different. His wife was still the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

"I'd rather go with you then have you sneak off without me and risk everyone else seeing you in that get up you had on.." He growls into her ear and swats her behind.

"So you did liked it?" Amy laughs relieved that their argument was settled.

"Like it? My eyes nearly popped out of my head like a cartoon wolf," He says making a wolf whistle that makes her giggle.

"Then maybe I should put it back on for you?" She says and he shakes his head.

"Let's wait for tonight," He says his voice low and full of promise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raj heads back to the comic book store a few nights later. Just at closing time hoping to catch Stuart alone again. Stuart looks nervous when the bell above the door rings and he sees Raj walk in.

"Hey," Raj says sheepishly.

"Hi," Stuart says making a small wave.

"Stuart about the other night," Raj starts.

"I know I was out of line. It was rude of me to attack you like that. It's just that I've had a crush on you for awhile. I thought it seemed like in that moment that you might return my feelings. I was stupid," Stuart says embarrassed.

"No you're not stupid. In that moment… I mean I do return your feelings," Raj tells him chewing his lip.

"Oh?! I mean the way you ran out of here I just thought I screwed everything up," Stuart laughs nervously.

"I'm sorry, I screwed everything up. I've never done anything like this before. I was overwhelmed and scared," Raj apologizes sincerely.

"I understand," Stuart says politely. "Apology accepted."

"So we're cool?" Raj asks him and Stuart smiles and nods at him.

"You want to hang out?" Stuart asks. "I was just closing up."

"Sure," Raj says sitting on a stool and watching as Stuart shuts down the register and locks the door.

"Let's go in the back it's more private back there," Stuart tells him and Raj gets up and follows him to the back room which houses a couch, table a small radio and a lamp. Stuart sits on the couch and Raj sits down beside him. Raj drums his hands nervously on his thighs and looks around the room.

"Cool Batman poster," Raj compliments.

"Thanks, it's a limited print. It's numbered for authenticity," It gets quiet with neither of them knowing how to proceed until Raj blurts out.

"You had a crush on me?" He asks shyly.

"Yeah, you've been coming in here for awhile. I thought you were attractive," Stuart tells him and Raj is extremely flattered.

"More than the other guys? Not that I think that you are in love with all guys," Raj corrects.

"Yes, you have that dark and handsome thing going on. Also you didn't seem to be attached like the other guys. So I thought you might… you know…" Stuart says giving him a knowing look.

"Be gay?" Raj asks in contemplation.

"Yeah," Stuart gulps uncomfortably. He doesn't want to spook Raj again. Raj however looks like he is mulling everything over. "I actually thought Sheldon might be until I met Amy at Halloween. I was honestly shocked that he had a girl and more than a little shocked that he was married," He laughs and Raj joins in.

"So how does this gay thing work? Do I print out announcements? Put up a banner?" He jokes nervously.

"What! No?" Stuart laughs. "I mean I guess if you really wanted a banner you could make one."

"How did you first find out you were gay?" Raj asks him and Stuart shrugs.

"I kind of just always knew. Like my hair being curly or my eyes being green. I have always liked boys and not girls. When I should have been eying Catwoman I had a thing for Robin," Stuart explains the best he can.

"How about you?" Stuart asks. "When did you know?"

"I found myself being curious back in India. However I didn't really know until you kissed me," Raj blushes looking down at his shoes.

"Really? So I'm you're first," Stuart says feeling a bit honored.

"Yes, however I still find myself attracted to women as well. I'm sorry," Raj says shaking his head and Stuart scoots over closer to him.

"Raj, you don't have to apologize for being who you are. No one is judging you, least of all me," Stuart says and Raj looks up at him and the heat from earlier returns and he leans in and they kiss again softly.

"I really don't know what I'm doing," Raj says nervously pulling away.

"Neither do I. We'll just take it slow and see where it goes. Is that okay?" Stuart says and Raj nods his stomach filled with butterflies at the infinite possibilities both good and bad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the near tragic break in Penny has been acting a little off and depressed. Leonard tries to convince her it was an honest mistake and anyone could have made it, but she just couldn't seem to shake her gloom. Leonard tries desperately to draw her out after returning home from being with the guys at the comic book store.

"We think Raj might have found a girl," Leonard tells her sitting beside her on the couch and putting her feet on his lap.

"Really?" Penny asks curiously as Leonard rubs her sore feet. "Why?"

"Well, he is out of his sweatpants, he is dressing sharp," Leonard says positively.

"Sharp for Raj," Penny laughs.

"Well yeah," Leonard agrees. "He's showered and clean. That's just a bonus to his sudden mood change. He just seems lighter, happier, he is actually fun to be around again," He says in relief.

"Sounds like a girl. So who's the lucky lady?" Penny asks moaning a little as Leonard hits the right spot on her feet.

"We don't know and he won't tell us," Leonard shrugs.

"Bummer," Penny sighs as she melts into the couch.

"Speaking of bummer. You seem like you've been a little down lately," He asks gently.

"A little. It's just everyone is coming into the restaurant after having all this spring break fun and it only reminds me that it's not my spring break and I can't have any fun," She says sadly.

"It can still be your spring break! You have the next two days off from work right?" Leonard asks as he quickly hatches a plan.

"Yeah, but I can't have any fun," Penny pouts.

"Sure you can! What do you want to do? I'll do anything that you want," He says excited to finally cheer her up.

"Really? Anything?" She muses.

"Really!" Leonard beams.

"Okay, well, I've really been wanting to go to the beach. I know it's not really your thing but who knows when I'll be able to go once the baby is born," Penny says carefully and tests his reaction.

"We can go. We'll make a day of it! We can even invite Howard and Bernadette make a whole thing of it. Maybe go to dinner afterwards?" He says with more enthusiasm than he feels.

"Leonard! Thank you! I am going to go call Bernadette right now," She says kissing him and hugging him tightly. She struggles to get off the couch but Leonard help pull her up.

"I'm going to go buy SPF 1000," Leonard sighs flopping back on the couch.


	37. Chapter 37

**A big thank you to cutelittlelumpofwool82 for all her editing and idea help!**

Howard can tell that something is up with Raj. He is acting even more oddly than usual. Meaning he has not been clingy or needy at all in the past week. He went from calling Howard twice a day to not at all. When Howard called him to invite him to the beach with everyone instead of jumping at the chance. He seemed really reluctant. Like he had somewhere better to be, but Howard was sure if he had somewhere better to be that he would have heard about it. When he finally convinced him to come with them he asked if Stuart could come with them too.

Howard hadn't even known that Stuart and Raj were that good of friends. Yet today at the comic book store Raj and Stuart were acting odd. Strangely buddy-buddy like they had private jokes that Howard was not in on. It made him feel left out.

"Raj, I got the new Batman in today," Stuart tells Raj handing him the comic.

"Great, you know how I feel about The Dark Knight!" Raj says grinning at Stuart like he just handed him a million dollars.

"Oh, I know," Stuart says winking as he walks away.

"I like Batman, too!" Howard tells Stuart who just shrugs.

"Who doesn't?" Stuart laughs haughtily.

"What's with him?" Howard whispers to Raj.

"What do you mean?" Raj asks, Howard thinks somewhat nervously.

"I mean, why do you get comics delivered by hand and I have to search?" Howard asks in annoyance.

"I guess... I am just a VIP," Raj says proudly. "You are just a lowly P."

"I come here just as much as you do!" Howard complains.

"Actually, since you and Leonard have been preoccupied with your ladies, I have been coming here almost every night," Raj says nonchalant.

"Really? What do you do here every night?" Howard asks him laughing. "I guess you do need that new Batman more than me."

"What's so funny?" Raj asks defensively. "The comic book shop is great and Stuart is a better friend than you are lately."

"Whats up with you and Stuart lately? You even want to bring him to the beach with us?" Howard huffs.

"What so you and Leonard can suck face with your girlfriends all day, and I'm stuck there all alone like a lonely loser! I can't bring a friend along?" Raj glares.

"You can. Why don't you ask Lucy to come along?" Howard asks and Raj throws his hands up in the air.

"Too even ask me that, just proves how little you know me anymore," He says disappointedly and then walks away.

"Touchy," Howard says shaking his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon hates everything about the stupid beach party that he has been dragged too. He hated the loud pulsing music that seems to be emanating from the sand itself. He hated the crowds of people standing around in various states of undress. He is the only one there wearing long pants and a long sleeved shirt. He has been asked "aren't you burning up?" at least forty times since they arrived an hour ago. Amy is wearing a floppy straw hat and a long sleeved gauzy dress that flows from her body covering her suit. Missy has begged her to take it off and show off her cute suit several times, but much to his satisfaction she keeps refusing.

Now she is dragging her around the beach introducing her to everyone. There are hot dogs being cooked on a grill and he takes one on a paper plate. He is hungry and has not eaten since breakfast. Sheldon does not want or need to meet new people so he finds a abandoned beach chair and sits down. Hoping to sulk there and eat his food until Amy and Missy find him and tell him it is time to go.

Right now he is admiring Amy from afar. Thinking about how lucky he is that she is his. Everyone else on the beach is so shamelessly exposed. Their bikini beach wear makes him feel uncomfortable. It is little more than what Amy normally wears as underclothes. Sheldon feels such displays are better kept in the bedroom. He thinks Amy could easily be transported from here to some earlier simpler time and she would still be the most beautiful girl on the beach.

Sheldon is mildly disgruntled when someone sits down in the other chair beside him. Even more annoyed when he recognizes him as the paramor of his former stalker Ramona. He turns his face away hoping to discourage conversation. Then he lifts his hot dog to his mouth and out of nowhere a seagull swoops down and steals it right from his hand.

"Damn it!" Sheldon says letting out a little used swear.

"Tough break dude," Zack says sympathetically.

"Indeed," Sheldon huffs in response.

"Bro? Aren't you burning up in that outfit?" He asks and Sheldon rolls his eyes.

"I'm quite comfortable," Sheldon tells him, even though he is roasting. Sweat is beginning to pool around his neck and down is back. However he won't give Zack the satisfaction of knowing his discomfort.

"To each his own bro," Zack says then changes the subject "So how did you meet such a hot chick here in Texas so quickly?" Zack asks Sheldon pointing to Missy and Amy.

"Careful that's my wife you are talking about!" Sheldon growls out.

"You're married to that red haired babe? I thought you were with the brown haired chick with glasses?" Zack asked confused.

"I am, I misunderstood the question. The girl with the unnaturally bright shade of red hair is my sister," Sheldon tells him and Zack punches his shoulder hard. "Ow!"

"Dude! Shut up! She's your sister?" He asks surprised.

"Yes! There's no need for violence and you asked the question why did you tell me to shut up?" Sheldon asks rubbing his shoulder.

"That's your sister like from the same mom and dad and everything?" Zack asks confused.

"Actually she is my twin sister. Same womb and everything," Sheldon corrects.

"Shut up! You know you guys look nothing alike right?" Zack says seriously.

"How we go to the same college is a mystery to me," Sheldon sighs, shaking his head and watching Amy as she stands next to Missy. She still has her cover up on and he is glad because he does not want the lecherous Zack looking at her in her revealing suit.

"Lacrosse scholarship dude!" He exclaims proudly.

"Maybe Caltech is not the institution I thought it was," Sheldon mumbles.

"I'm failing everything though," Zack tells him sadly.

"Not surprising," Sheldon says wishing this buffoon would stop talking to him.

"So would you mind if I asked her out?" Zack asks hopeful.

"Who?" Sheldon asks confused.

"Your sister dude!" Zack says still openly staring at Missy.

"Why would I care?" Sheldon asks, he's never cared who Missy dated before and he wasn't starting now.

"Thanks, Bro! You're totally cool," Zack says trying to give Sheldon an elaborate high five before walking off. Leaving Sheldon feeling relieved at his absence and annoyed at his lack of hot dog.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy is not having a good time at the party at all. Sheldon abandoned her the moment they arrived leaving her with Missy who is dragging her around like a security blanket. Everyone else at the party is so much thinner and prettier than her, making her scared to take off her cover up. Her somewhat conservative suit is nothing like the neon colored scraps of fabric the other girls are sporting.

Amy keeps trying to catch Sheldon's eye. However he seems indifferent to everything around him. She keeps wanting to catch the end of her braid to fiddle with. Like she used to do when she was nervous. Then finding that the braid is gone, it feels like a phantom limb. She doesn't know anyone here. Neither does Missy but that never bothered her, Missy was the kind of person who never met a stranger. Just being here twenty minutes she's already made three new friends.

Amy spots Zack striding over their way and she rolls her eyes. She wishes that Missy and Zack had just been clear about wanting to see more of each other at the mall. Then she could have avoided this awkward beach party.

"How are you babes enjoying the party?" He asks and Amy is about to answer him tartly, Not enjoying him calling them babes.

"We're making some new friends," Missy giggles.

"Cool! Hey, let me introduce you to some of my old lacrosse teammates," Zack says waving over to a group of guys struggling to lift a keg of beer out of a truck.

"Sure!" Missy says and she follows him as he walks away. Even though they did not say it, Amy feels the dismissal. Coming here was just a ruse for Missy to get closer to Zack. Missy won't want her tagging along as she tries to get Zack on her hook. Amy has seen that look on Missy's face before.

Amy goes over to where Sheldon is sat under an umbrella and sits down beside him. He looks at her annoyed at first then his face spreads in a slow smile.

"Thought you were someone else at first," He tells her.

"Not making any friends?" Amy asks and he snorts.

"Hardly," He says gazing out into the crowd.

"You're not having any fun either, huh?" She sighs, removing her hat and running her fingers through her hair. Amy had to admit her new hair was lighter and cooler in this heat.

"I've been asked if I'm hot at least ten times and to top it all off a seagull stole my hotdog, so what do you think?" He huffs and Amy starts giggling.

"A seagull stole your hotdog?" She grins and rubs his back in comfort.

It was so ridiculous she had to laugh. This kind of thing could only happen to Sheldon. Then when someone asked him why he hated going to the beach. He would say because a seagull stole my hotdog once and no one would believe him. Only Sheldon never lied, absurd things just always seemed to happen to him.

"It wouldn't be so funny if it was your hotdog it took," He says mildly offended.

"I know, it's just so absurd it could only happen to you. Sheldon if we both are having a terrible time… why are we even here?" She says miserably.

"That's a question for the current red head yucking it up with Mr. Lacrosse McNobrains over there," Sheldon laughs as Zack and his buddies take turns chugging beer upside down.

"I never even wanted to come! How does Missy talk me into these things?" Amy asks dejectedly. She hasn't even seen Missy notice she was gone yet.

"Don't feel bad, it's her superpower. Missy may not have my brains but for what she lacks she makes up for it with superior skills in the arts of manipulation and persuasion," He sighs, wrapping his arm around her waist and Amy rests her head on his shoulder.

"You're telling me! The woman convinced me to take off twelve inches of hair," Amy says running her hands through hair that ends just past her shoulders. It looks nice, thicker and wavier than it was before. Yet a part of her still misses her super long tresses. It was part of her signature look and now it was gone.

"I tried telling you not too. You never listen to me," He sighs and she agrees with him but she would never admit it.

"Why don't we just go? If we are both miserable?" Amy asks and he looks like he is thinking it over.

"We brought Missy here. Won't mother be mad if we come back without her?" Sheldon groans.

"Think about it Sheldon. Most likely we will stay out here hot and miserable while Missy flirts with Zack. Then when we finally think we've had enough and it's time to go home. We'll ask her to come with us and she'll refuse saying that Zack or one of his friends will take her home. Then we'll drive home sunburnt and empty handed. With your mother still cross at us for leaving her," She explains matter-a-factly

"We're just saving ourselves some time and grief when you put it that way." He muses stroking his chin.

"Exactly, I served my purpose here. Missy only wanted me here in case Zack wasn't interested in her. From the looks of it that's no longer a concern." Amy comments dryly as Zack throws Missy over his shoulder and gallops away with her.

"Agreed, Let's go!" Sheldon says happily standing up and grabbing Amy's hand to pull her up. "Should we tell Missy?" He asks looking for his flakey sister.

"Nah. She'll figure it out," Amy says squeezing his hand in reassurance. "You know what's not too far away from here?" She leans in to whisper.

"What?" He asks curiously.

"The Houston Museum of Natural Science," Amy says seductively into his ear. "Do you mind if we go there?" She asks playfully and he beams at her.

"You want to ditch a beach party and go to a science museum? You really are my dream woman," Sheldon says in a deep voice as he kisses her and quickly leads them to their car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Leonard moans as he and Howard follow Bernadette and Penny through a jam packed parking lot.

"Apparently to be their pack mules," Howard huffs as he tries to balance two beach chairs and a cooler on his spindly arms.

"How much stuff do they need for a few hours at the beach?" Leonard who is equally encumbered agrees.

"Well you need chairs, drinks, towels…" Raj starts happily carrying a big bag.

"Don't forget sunblock!" Stuart says holding up a tube.

"At least you two only have to carry your own things," Leonard gripes.

The beach is over packed with other spring breakers and families. There is barely room to move. Let alone set up camp. They end up circling around for twenty minutes until a patch of sand opens up. They start setting up their chairs and towels. Leonard can already feel his delicate skin starting to burn.

"I'm surprised you guys wanted to come to the beach," Bernadette says settling down into a chair and taking a book out of her oversized bag.

"I'd do anything for you baby," Howard tells her winking. "Does my lady need some sunblock rubbed onto her back?"

"Yes, please!" Bernadette says sitting up.

"Could you help me Leonard?" Penny asks and Leonard gets behind her on the beach towel and starts rubbing the lotion over her body.

Leonard notices that Penny is looking over to her left with an odd expression on her face. She taps his arm and nods her head. Leonard looks over to see Raj and Stuart happily applying lotion to each other.

"Is something going on with them?" She whispers.

"I don't think so…" Leonard says uncertainly.

"Hey, losers! You've gotta move! This is our spot," A large man says coming up to him and kicking sand on him.

"There was no one here," Howard argues.

"Yeah well, we're here now," His friend replies lamely.

"What are you going to do! You're just a bunch of fags, wimps and ugly fat chicks," The first man challenges.

"Come on, we'll find another spot," Leonard says standing up not wanting a fight.

"No!" Penny yells standing up. "We were here first!" She says angrily, she's hot and tired and she's not wandering around the beach anymore.

"Listen preggo, you're going to move or we'll move you!" One of the men threatens as he takes a step closer to Penny.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Leonard says balling up his fists and approaching him. They can threaten him all they want. Going after Penny and his child was crossing the line.

"What are you going to do tiny?" One of the guys says but Leonard doesn't back down.

"Come on, let's go," One of the guys says slapping the ringleader on the arm. "I'm not going to mess with a pregnant chick."

"Fine, let's go dudes it's not worth going to jail over," He says cracking his knuckles and walking away.

"Leonard! You're a badass!" Raj says clapping him on the shoulder.

"Come on, Leonard," Penny says happily, as she eagerly grabs his hand and pulls him away.

"Where are we going?" Leonard asks confused.

"The water," She says biting her lip flirtatiously.

"I'm not much of an ocean person," He argues. Until she leans over and whispers something into his ear. "Bye guys!" He says leaving quickly and tugging Penny towards the water.

"You stood up to those bullies too," Bernadette says kissing Howard's cheek. "We should go down to the water too," She says suggestively.

"You guys going to be okay if we leave?" Howard asks Stuart and Raj.

"You two go on! Have fun!" Stuart tells them.

"We'll be fine, don't you worry," Raj assures them.

"Hold down the fort," Howard says shooting finger guns at them. As they watch Howard walk away they reach out for each others hands. Once the others are in the water a quick kiss is shared and Raj turns on the radio he brought. He and Stuart then become engrossed in a debate over Stan Lee's character names.


	38. Chapter 38

Hi! Long time no see! I have taken a bit of a break but I promise its for a really good reason. Which I will reveal on a livechat on my Instagram Friday April 21st at 8 eastern time.

Also a huge thank you to my bestie beta cllow82 who never gives up on me.

Texas could get extremely hot during April. It was even hotter in a metal trailer with a faulty A/C unit. Sheldon and Amy found themselves spending more time at his mother's house. Which wouldn't have been so bad. Mary worked all day and it was quiet most of the time. Unless Missy had her new boyfriend Zack over. Missy and Zack had really hit it off at the party. So well that Missy didn't come home for three days and Mary was about to call the law. When she finally came home she was grinning like an idiot and had Zack glued to her side.

Zack seemed to be around all the time. Not just around all the time, but he was loud and obnoxious and constantly in their face all the time. For Sheldon it was exhausting. Zack kept trying to integrate him into the frat house activities that he enjoyed. Even when they were doing a quiet activity like watching a movie. Zack was never quiet. He kept a running commentary on the movie if he had seen it. If he hadn't seen it he was constantly interrupting the movie to ask what happened next.

On a rainy Thursday two days before they are due to drive back to California. They find themselves stuck with Missy and Zack again. Missy had begged them to put on Dirty Dancing. Now she wasn't even watching it, she and Zack were dancing around the room imitating the dance sequences.

"How did Raj live with this guy for so long?" Sheldon whispers to Amy as Zack gallops past them in the den with Missy slung over his shoulder. Then he runs back by and throws Missy on the floor in front of them and climbs on top of her. In an imitation of Patrick Swayze on screen. "Will you two get a room?" he yells, but they pretend they don't hear them and continue reenacting the scene.

"If I remember correctly Raj spent most of his time out in the hallway." Amy whispers back. Trying to look anywhere else and not at her bestie practically fornicating in front of her.

"If only that were an option." he mumbles to Amy then yells at Missy and Zack again. "Missy, go to your room!" they don't seem to hear him and continue on.

"We could go back to our trailer?" she whispers back.

"And get roasted alive." he says rolling his eyes

"Let's just stay at Meemaw's house. My old room is empty and air conditioned." Amy points out.

"The last time we went over there she had a list of chores for me a mile long. I thought this was supposed to be a time to relax? But so far not much of that has happened." he complains.

"You're the only one tall enough to get the high corners to dust." Amy teases.

"The dust makes my allergies go haywire." Sheldon defends.

"Housework in general makes your allergies go haywire." she laughs.

"I have no qualms with cleanliness. I do hate being treated like my grandmother's personal handyman though." he tells her and she kisses his cheek and grabs his hand leaning against his shoulder.

"Get a room you two!" Zack says as he comes up for a breath. Then he reattaches himself to Missy's lips, Sheldon whispers into Amy's ear.

"Seriously, Raj was a saint. It's been three days and I'm thinking about poisoning his red bull." Sheldon says glaring at the back of Zack's head and squinting his eyes, as if willing it to explode.

"Sheldon, you would never kill anyone!" Amy halfheartedly scolds.

"That's what you think." he mumbles.

"Besides, Raj might have been able to deal with Zack for a different reason." Raj's revelation had been on Amy's mind. As much as she wanted to keep his confidence, she had to discuss it with someone. Plus she told Sheldon everything.

"What's that?" he asks.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else." she warns.

"Amy, you know I'm not good at keeping secrets." Sheldon sighs.

"Fine, I won't tell you then." Amy says standing up and stepping over Missy and Zack. Sheldon gets up and follows her out of the room.

"Okay, now I have to hear what it is!" he begs as he follows her into his room.

"Raj is gay." she whispers loudly.

"Raj is happy? I agree, most of the time he seems pretty self satisfied." he says in confusion.

"No, I mean Raj is a homosexual." Amy explains.

"No, he's not. We had that elaborate set up so he could woo that girl." Sheldon reminds.

"Lucy, which failed miserably. Now he is wooing Stuart." she says as she sits on the bed.

"Stuart? From the comic book shop?" he asks sitting beside her.

"The one and only." Amy confirms.

"Since when? I've been hanging around them all year and never noticed anything odd between them." Sheldon asks as he tries recalling all of their interactions.

"It's still new, and Raj is very confused so please don't say anything to anyone." Amy begs. The only other person she told was Missy and that didn't seem like much of a problem.

"I don't see how I could. It's not my information to tell." he shrugs.

"Exactly." she smiles at him admiring his understanding and acceptance.

"So your hypothesis is that Raj was sexually attracted to Zack making it easier for him to cohabitate with him for so long?" Sheldon asks.

"I don't know… maybe?" she shrugs.

"It makes sense. I mean Zack is a prime male specimen. He certainly has captured my sisters fancy." Sheldon muses, as if on cue they hear a large crash and some giggles from the next room over. "Oh, god, we're going to have to hear them having loud coitus again!"

"Meemaw's is sounding pretty good right now, huh?" Amy asks falling back on his childhood bed and covering her face with a pillow.

"Or..." he says removing the pillow from her face. "We could make some noise that would rival the sounds next door?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"We can play Mario Kart if you want Sheldon. You know I will still beat you." Amy says smugly. Between family obligations, Missy and now Zack's constant presence and interruptions. It all kinda put a damper on any intimate time.

"Not, if I make you play as Princess Peach to make it fair." Sheldon teases.

"I can beat you playing as any character." Amy tells him confidently as she gets up and switches on the game system.

"Is that a challenge?" he asks excitedly.

"You know it is." she says winking at him. "Oh, no, you don't! If I have to be Princess Peach then you can't be Yoshi. I get to select your character." she says grabbing the controller from him.

"Fine... wait not Luigi!" he says in disgust.

"What? He's like Yoshi." Amy says innocently and trying not to laugh.

"Only in the sense that they are both green." he grumps. "I get to select the stage. You always choose rainbow road and cheat by jumping off onto the shortcut."

"It's not cheating, it's called knowing what I am doing." she says sticking her tongue out at him.

"Careful with that tongue little lady, I just might bite it off." Sheldon warns.

"Don't get violent just yet." she teases as they start the game.

Amy wins three and Sheldon wins three. The last round is being taken very seriously. With Amy in first place and Sheldon hot on her tail. As they get to the final lap Sheldon shoots out a shell at Amy making her spin into a sand trap and he quickly passes her and emerges the victor.

"Yes! I win!" he whoops throwing his controller down.

"Only because you cheated." Amy huffs.

"It's not called cheating, it's called knowing what I'm doing." he reminds her of her own words and she sticks her tongue out at him.

"I told you what I was going to do, if you did that again." he warns raising an eyebrow, his voice seductively low making her stomach flip.

"What exactly were you going to do Mr. Cooper?" she asks and he pounces on her knocking her flat on her back. He grabs her hands and holds them above her head making her squeal with laughter. "Sheldon!"

"Are you going to stick that tongue out at me again Mrs. Cooper?" he asks and she sticks it out at him again. He dips his face down low and she sticks it in again quickly before he can make good on his promise. "You are being a very naughty girl." he whispers in her ear. "You know what happens to naughty girls?"

"What?" Amy asks softly and her pulse races in anticipation.

"They get tickled!" he says running his long fingers down her ribcage making her squirm. Amy looks up at him in surprise and remembers the first time they ever played the game together.

"Do you remember the first time we played this game together we had a tickle fight?" she says in between shrieks of laughter.

"Of course, although, it now seems like a lifetime ago. So much has happened since then." he says gazing down at her his eyes bright.

"We aren't the same carefree teenagers. You know I was excusing Missy and Zack as just being young and in love. Then I remembered that we are the same age! Zack is even older than us. You don't see us rolling around on the den floor like animals in heat." Amy says rolling her eyes.

"We're more confident than they are. There's no need to hump each other in front of other people like wild animals to prove we love each other." Sheldon says proudly.

"And more in love than ever before." Amy says sitting up and attacking him with a kiss. He let go of her arms and she wraps them around his neck. Then pulls her up so she could straddle his lap. Sheldon pulls his face away so he can nuzzle her cheek and neck. They sit like that for awhile just kissing and nuzzling. Amy loves the feeling of his cheek against hers. He still has a problem growing facial hair and his cheek is perfectly smooth and soft. Though she can tell he's matured in other ways, his jaw looks stronger. The sparse hair on his chest is thicker. She can't remember the last time they just kissed like this and she doesn't want it to stop. It might not have if a loud knocking didn't start at the door.

"Get your clothes on losers!" Missy yells through the door.

"Unlike you two we kept our clothes on!" Sheldon yells back shaking his head at Amy.

"You really are losers." Missy cackles affectionately through the door.

"What do you want Missy?" Amy asks getting up off Sheldon's lap.

"We're hungry." Missy whines.

"All that physical activity will really work up an appetite." Sheldon says sarcastically as he opens the door and crosses his arms.

"I always get hungry after I bone!" Zack agrees shocking Sheldon. Missy unfazed by the vulgarity slaps his arm and laughs.

"Come on, ya'll! Let's go out to eat. Mama ain't gonna be home for a few hours and I don't think she'll make enough meatloaf for everyone." Missy says.

"Shouldn't we invite George to come?" Amy asks and both Missy and Sheldon look at her like she is crazy. "Why not? What's wrong with George?"

"All he'll talk about is going into the army in two weeks. Like he is already a soldier and we are just civilians. But you're right we should ask him." Missy sighs. "And Amy… you are letting me style you tonight."

"No! Why?" Amy moans. "The last time I let you style me I lost all my hair." Amy points out.

"And you look super cute! Besides it's my future career we are talking about." Missy says winking as she drags Amy into her room. A little mousse, mascara, lipgloss and a pair of hip hugging jeans. An hour later they are ready to go.

Missy insists on going to a place she and Zack had their first date, a local pool hall which made the best burgers in town. Sheldon had serious objections about the location of their sketchy patrons but he is overruled. George has already shaved off all of his shaggy hair and he looks older. Amy thinks that he is even acting older now too. He hasn't even joined the army yet and already it was doing him some good.

"Hey, who wants to go shoot some pool?" Zack asks after he downs his hamburger.

"You like getting your ass kicked?" George asks him cracking his knuckles.

"You think you can beat me cowboy? I could wipe the floor with you." Zack says confidently. George looks over to Sheldon and winks.

"Alright, put your money where your mouth is hot shot. 100 dollars a game. Double or nothing and the winner plays Sheldon." Zack just snorts.

"Sheldon? You got a deal soldier. I'm going to make enough for my plane ride back to Cali!" Zack says getting up going to the pool table.

"You ready to perform the hustle bro?" George asks Sheldon as they both get up from the booth.

"I have been waiting all week to destroy this jackanape." Sheldon says cracking his knuckles and narrowing his eyes at Zack's back.

"Hooya! Sheldon is busting out the mad jackanapes! Bro is pissed and this victory is going to be so sweet!" George laughs as they follow Zack to the table.

"Zack is about to get his ass handed to him. Speaking of asses though… Isn't he dreamy." Missy sighs watching as Zack leans over the pool table wearing his jeans and a tight white t-shirt.

"If you like that type." Amy shrugs.

"Honey, he is everyone's type." Missy snorts.

"Not mine." Amy says looking at Sheldon leaning against the wall. Amy thinks he looks like a bad boy from a movie. The way he has his leg up against the wall, twirling the cue between his long fingers. His eyes narrowed at Zack's back.

"I forgot you like them lanky and weird." she laughs. "Zack is just about everything a woman could ever want and more. If I didn't know myself better I would say I was in love."

"What are you going to do when he goes back to California? This is a love affair with a time limit." Amy reminds. She's never seen Missy fall this hard for a boy before. This could have disaster written all over it.

"It doesn't have to be." Missy says innocently batting her eyelashes at Amy.

"Uh-oh! I know that look too well. What do you want from me?" Amy groans.

"You and Shelly have two bedrooms at your new place right?" Missy hedges.

"Yes, why?" Amy asks warily.

"Well, maybe you would consider renting out that extra room to a hairdresser and makeup artist who is moving to L.A. to try and make it big?" Missy grins.

"How do you know… oh no! No, Missy I can't let you move across country to follow some boy you just met." Amy yells in a panic.

"Amy! Don't be so hypocritical. You and Sheldon fell in love awfully fast." Missy huffs.

"That was different!" Amy defends. Her and Sheldon were an anomaly, both years ahead in maturity than Missy and most of their friends.

"How Amy? For all you know Zack is my Sheldon. That if I let him go off to California without me I'll never find another one like him ever again. Also it's not just about Zack! My life's dream is to be a makeup artist to the stars." Missy says defensively.

"You haven't even gotten your license yet." Amy sighs.

"So, I'll finish it before I move. I need time to get my stuff together anyways. Please… Amy. Pretty, please! At least consider it." Missy begs.

"Fine, I'll talk to Sheldon about it." Amy relents. Missy needed direction in her life and who knows maybe she could become the most in demand makeup artist in Hollywood. Amy wanted to go down in the narrative as the one who encouraged her dreams not the one who doubted them.

"Thank you, sissy." Missy says wrapping her arms around Amy. "Now, come on, let's go drive our boys crazy!"

"Oh, no, I'm not asking him right now! It'll take some serious buttering up before he agrees." Amy warns.

"I don't need to hear about your plan to butter up my brother. No, right now we are going to play some pool against each other and drive those boys wild." Missy says conspiratorially.

"Sheldon does love when I show off my math skills." Amy says getting up.

"Honey, I was thinking of them watching us lean over a pool table all night." Missy giggles.

"That could work, too." Amy says as they walk over to a table. "Sheldon also likes it when I show off my derrière. Especially in these jeans." Amy tells Missy winking at her and smacking her bottom making Missy laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stuart has been staying with Raj in his dorm while Leonard has been with Penny. Howard comes and joins them most nights and they pull all nighters playing video games and reading comics together. Howard forgets that he even suspected that something weird was going on between the two of them. It's obvious that they are just really good friends. He even starts to get a little jealous of them remembering how close he and Raj used to be before he started dating Bernadette.

"I think we've almost leveled up enough to face the main boss." Stuart says as they defeat another monster.

"No way!" Raj says shaking his head.

"I have to agree with Raj here. Kripke has this game and he got it way before me and he told me he's nowhere ready for the end." Howard says. "If we played all night maybe? You know what let's do it!"

"Do what?" Raj asks confused.

"Stay up all night and play it until the end of course!" Howard says excitedly.

"I don't know, what do you think Raj?" Stuart asks looking out of the corner of his eye at Raj. They had been counting on some alone time tonight. Originally, Howard was supposed to be with Bernadette, but she got called into work.

"I guess we could stay up all night if…" and before he can finish Howard's new cell phone rings.

"Hey, ma. I'm with the guys. Raj and Stuart. Yes, the Indian one and the pale creepy one." he sighs and then mouths sorry to Raj and Stuart. "Ma, we're playing a game and it's not even a school night. Fine Ma... FINE MA! Bye."

"Was that your mom?" Stuart asks jokingly

"Sorry, ma called me home guys. We're on for tomorrow right? Maybe we can get Leonard to come and we can play teams on Halo." He says grabbing his jacket off a chair and heading to the door.

"Sounds great!" Raj says as he ushers his friend out the door. "Bye, Howard."

"Goodnight." Stuart says as the door closes. "I thought he would never leave." he says once he is out of earshot.

"Me too. I used to be mad when he was with Bernadette, and now I wish she could spend more time with him." Raj says going to the bed and sitting between Stuart's legs. Stuart wraps his arms around Raj and they turn on the TV.

"Want to watch Adult Swim?" Stuart asks.

"Of course. I can't believe Leonard didn't have a TV before I moved in." Raj says. "Aww man Space Ghost is already off."

"We can still watch Aqua Teen Hunger Force." Stuart shrugs.

"Do you ever think that Frylock is like Sheldon?" Raj asks out of the blue.

"Frylock is totally Leonard!" Stuart laughs. "He is too caring to be Sheldon. Now Carl, that's Sheldon."

"Carl is dumb and Sheldon is the smartest person on the planet." Raj snorts.

"Smarter than you?" Stuart asks.

"Sadly, yes." Raj sighs

"Well, I think you are the smartest person on the planet." Stuart tells him and Raj looks up at him.

"You are so sweet." Raj blushes and rests his head on Stuart's shoulder.

"I try." Stuart says shyly and Raj tilts his head up to kiss him. Suddenly the door opens and Howard bursts inside.

"Hey guys, I left my game and ordinarily I wouldn't care, but my mom just bought it and if she thinks I lost it she will be really mad at me." he says then he sees Raj and Stuart and he drops his bag on the floor. "Guys?" he asks confused.

"This isn't what it looks like." Raj replies in a rush.

"It looks like you were kissing Stuart." Howard says dumbfounded.

"Okay, it's exactly what it looks like." Raj says shyly.

"Are you two…" Howard starts.

"No." Stuart says looking at Raj startled.

"Yes.. It is… Stuart and I have been dating for a few weeks. It's new and we don't know where it's going just yet. Only that we're happy right now." Raj explains.

"Alright…" Howard says nervously shifting his feet.

"Howard..." Raj starts afraid he is about to lose a friend.

"No, it's fine. I'm happy for you two, I just hope you guys don't feel like you have to hide from me anymore. You're both my friends after all." Howard says sincerely.

"Thank you, Howard." Raj says in relief.

"So, what do you guys do? Just watch cartoons and play video games and have sex?" Howard jokes.

"Actually we haven't gone that far yet. But to the cartoons and the video games yes." Stuart laughs.

"That still sounds like an awesome relationship. If I didn't like boobs so much I would want to be gay." Howard says and he laughs nervously. "Listen guys, I really have to go. But we'll still hang out tomorrow okay?"

"You still want too?" Raj asks still worried.

"Of course!" Howard says with a smile. "Goodnight." he shouts walking out the door and shutting it.

"That went better than I was expecting." Stuart says breathing a sigh of relief.

"It really did." Raj says relaxing against his chest again. "Stuart can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He says as he finds a movie.

"Does it bother you that we haven't had sex yet? I mean it's beyond the third date threshold." Raj asks nervously.

"It doesn't bother me." Stuart says without hesitation.

"To tell you the truth I haven't had sex with anyone yet… ever." Raj confesses.

"It's fine Raj, we can wait. When the time is right.. we'll know. I want you to be ready and there's no need to rush." Stuart assures as he hugs Raj closer.

"Thank you, Stuart." Raj smiles as he squeezes his hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leonard follows Penny around the mall carrying her bags. After an unfortunate incident at work where the buttons of her too tight shirt popped off and nearly blinded a customer. It was decided that new clothes were finally needed.

They walk past a fancy baby store and Penny pauses at the window. There is a crib on display with a blanket draped over it. The blanket is a quilt with baseball themed patches down the side and the word slugger is stitched in red letters. Penny stares at it for a long time and tears start to fall from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Leonard asks concerned.

"Slugger was my nickname as a kid." Penny says as she admires the blanket.

"Then let's go in and buy it." Leonard says wrapping his arm around her. "It's like it was meant to be."

"What's the point?" Penny says wiping her eyes.

"The point is that Finn will need a blanket and this one is perfect." Leonard tells her.

"Where will we put the blanket Leonard? Right now I am living on my blow up mattress in the spare bedroom of my friends. The only apartment that I found that I can afford is a studio apartment. Which means I'll be able to wedge the crib in between my bed and the toilet." she snaps as the tears start again.

"We'll figure something out, please don't worry." he says soothingly.

"How can I not worry? Soon you'll be back in New Jersey and I'll be fat, pregnant and alone." Penny sniffs and wipes her eyes.

"Actually, I won't be.. I was going to wait and tell you this tonight at dinner. But this seems as good a time as any." he says and he takes her hand and brings her to a bench and makes her sit down.

"A few weeks ago I applied to be part of a research team at Caltech for the summer program. Today I found out that my application was accepted. It pays a little money and I could stay in California over the summer." Leonard explains happily.

"That's great Leonard!" Penny says hugging him.

"It gets even better. They provide lodging for the all the participants… and if applicable their wives as well." he says slowly and hoping she'd get what he was implying.

"Were not married though Leonard." Penny tells him and he sinks onto one knee in front of her.

"Leonard!" Penny shrieks covering her mouth.

"Penny, will you marry me?" Leonard asks taking her hand.

"Leonard… I love you… I just still don't know!" she says with a panicked look.

"What is there to know?" Leonard asks wounded.

"I've got to go." Penny says getting up and waddling away.

"You drove me!" he yells.

"Take the bus to the dorm, okay? I just need some space. I'm sorry Leonard!" Penny says as she disappears into the malls crowd. Leaving Leonard staring after her dumbfounded.

Leonard takes the bus back to the dorm. He's already feeling angry at the world. He gets even more angry when he gets to his door and discovers that it is locked and his keys are still at the apartment. He knocks on it angrily still holding bags of maternity clothes he was carrying for Penny. Raj opens the door annoyed.

"Dude, you just had to knock." Raj groans.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little annoyed that I can't get into my own dorm. Why is it locked anyways?" Leonard gripes.

"I have someone over." Raj tells him and when Leonard peeks around him and sees it's just Stuart he pushes past him.

"It's just Stuart." he says walking in and throwing his bags down. Then flopping down on his bed and covering his face.

"What's got you so pissed off." Raj asks feeling a bit grumpy now too.

"I don't want to talk about it." Leonard mumbles. "Stuart would you mind leaving now? I'm sorry but I just want to be alone."

"Leonard, I live here too, and…" Raj starts.

"It's fine Raj. I'll go back to the shop it's not a big deal." Stuart sighs as he slips his shoes back on and grabs his keys.

"I'll go with you. Obviously, Leonard needs to be alone right now." Raj says in annoyance.


	39. Chapter 39

**When I wrote this I was unsure if we would need a pick me up. No spoilers here but nah we cool... So here is some Shamy fluff.**

 **I will be doing the next two chapter pretty quickly and tying up some storylines.**

 **Did you hear about my book? More Than This is available to purchase on amazon. Check it out!**

 **As always a huge thank you too my bestie beta cllow82 we have a ton of stuff planned for you guys to take us through hiatus.**

Missy and Amy have already played one game of pool. To no avail the boys are so wrapped up in their own game they haven't even noticed them. Which is disappointing to Amy because she can't seem to take her eyes off Sheldon. It's hot in the bar and he has taken off his Green Lantern shirt and is just wearing the tight white baseball tee he wears underneath. The sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It's meant to be tight so it fits under his other shirt without bunching. Without the other shirt he looks positively sinful. Showing off the defined muscles, in his shoulders and arms. His hair needs cutting and is flopping carelessly down his forehead every time he leans over to take a shot.

Amy is sure she can't be the only girl in here noticing how attractive he is right now. In fact the guys table as a whole is garnering a lot of female attention. George has been prepping for his Army stint. He's always been strong and muscular from his football days, but now he is buff. His broad chest and biceps are threatening to burst out of his grey t-shirt. Amy has to admit Missy's boyfriend is pretty cute too.

"Three of the hottest guys in the bar and they all belong to us." Missy says snapping Amy out of her thoughts.

"Two of those guys are your brothers." Amy reminds her.

"So? Look at all these skanks in here. Even the ones with a man can't help but look over at our men." Missy says proudly.

"How are they supposed to know that they belong to us? They're not even looking over here." Amy sighs.

"You just keep sticking that booty in the air and aiming it at them and they will." Missy laughs. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks, I'll be back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you had asked Sheldon where he pictured himself last week. He would have never said standing in a hot and smokey pool hall watching his idiot brother and his sisters even dumber boyfriend play billiards. Yet there he was leaning against a sticky wall watching Zack's ape like brow screw up in concentration as he attempted to hit the cue against one of his stripes.

The game was child's play to Sheldon. George was well aware that there was no winning against him. As children when their father would leave them in establishments like this to drink. During the long hours waiting for George Sr. to be done. They had discovered Sheldon's talent for the game. It was all mathematics and angles. They used to hustle money out of drunks. By tricking them into wagering against him. Then they would split the winnings. It's how Sheldon had funded the majority of his action figure and comic book collection as a child.

George is letting Zack win. This was their hustle. First they would play the loudmouth they thought would be good and when he lost they were sure they could beat the nerd. How wrong they were. Sheldon could not be beat, and in his years of practice he had even learned a few trick shots. Sheldon watches how Zack plays the game and takes mental notes. Zack is good but he is much better. After he beats George, Sheldon easily bests him in two games taking two hundred dollars from him. Desperate to recoup his losses, Zack demands to play George again.

While they are setting up the balls. Sheldon notices a girl across the room, her rear end in the air leaning over the table. He feels guilty for even looking, like he is cheating on Amy. Yet he also can't seem to tear his eyes away from the shapely rear end encased in denim. He jumps when he hears George's voice beside him.

"Uh-oh, bro. Caught ya' lookin'!" he laughs draping his arm around Sheldon shoulders. "At least you have a good eye Shelly, but tell me this. Does anything seem… familiar?" George knew that ass anywhere. It was just too much fun watching his brother squirm at being caught looking though.

"Oh yeah, already spied that ass from across the room." Zack tells them. "Too bad Sheldon. You know I could tap that ass whenever I want and you are tied down." he says smugly.

"Excuse me? I was not looking… and even so.. You are with Missy so you cannot 'tap that' whenever you want." Sheldon says adding air quotes to emphasize.

"Look at this hand." Zack says holding his large hand up to Sheldon's face. "The lack of a ring means I'm not tied down. Now look at yours." he says grabbing Sheldon's hand and holding it up to his face. "This ring means you are." Just as he says this they see Missy walk up and sit down a couple drinks. Missy proceeds to smack the girl on the bottom. The girl jumps in surprise and raises up from her shot and they both realize at the same time that it was Amy they were looking at.

"Look at this hand." Sheldon says holding up his. "See this ring? It means only I can tap that ass whenever I want!" Sheldon growls out and Zack just snorts as Sheldon quickly walks over to the girls pool table.

"Now you've done it! If he wasn't pissed off before he is now." George tells Zack slapping him on his back. George knew better than anybody just how possessive his baby brother was about Amy.

"What's he going to do kick my ass?" Zack laughs dismissively as they follow him across the room.

"No, but I might. What's this about you being able to tap whatever ass you want? I don't like any dogs hanging around my sisters." George asks cracking his knuckles again.

"I was just talking trash bro! You know that! I was just trying to mess with his head dude! That's how I'm going to beat him. I knew it was Amy all along." Zack says defensively.

"Yeah, sure you did!" George says sarcastically. He didn't trust Zack from the start. Sadly it was because he reminded George so much of his younger self. He knew his sister would eventually get her heartbroken. But he also knew she would never listen to his warnings.

"You're being a naughty girl again." Sheldon whispers into Amy's ear as he leans down beside her. It makes her jump and she misses her shot. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Amy says raising up.

"So you weren't waving your fanny in the air. Trying to get attention?" he says his voice a seductive whisper. Amy turns to face him and tries to steel her nerves. He looks so delectable right now she can barely form a coherent thought.

"Why would I do that?" she asks feigning innocence.

"You're a terrible liar." he says and he reaches out to cup her chin and stroke her bottom lip with his thumb. "I can tell because your bottom lip trembles a little. Every single time you tell a lie."

"Here, I thought I had such a great poker face." she says trying not to let on that her whole body is currently trembling. It really had been too long since she and Sheldon were together.

"Poker is not your game. Perhaps billiards is? Do you want to play me?" he asks raising his eyebrows.

"Oh no! Missy told me all about you. What would your mother think about you hustling drunks?" Amy tsks trying not to laugh.

"The same thing she thought about my father taking us to bars when he was supposed to be babysitting us. It doesn't change the fact I've gotten quite skilled at the game." Sheldon replies arrogantly.

"Which is why I won't play you!" she huffs leaning against the table and crossing her arms. She was no fool. But she had to admit being in competition with Sheldon was exhilarating.

"Scared to lose again, huh? Like you did at Mario Kart?" he taunts smugly.

"I could beat you." Amy says jutting her chin out acting more confident than she feels.

"Care to wager on it?" he asks fiddling with his cue. Suddenly an idea strikes Amy. One that will have a win-win result for her.

"Sure, if I win Missy gets to move in with us and use our extra bedroom." she says in challenge.

"What?" he asks incredulously.

"Missy asked if I would ask you. I just did!" Amy shrugs.

"What do I get if I win?" Sheldon asks warily. He loves his sister but not enough to live with her again. Missy's spontaneity knew no bounds and she always roped Amy into these things. He was confident he would win though.

"Anything you want." she says shrugging and walking behind him trailing her fingers against his waist as she tiptoes up to his ear and whispers. "So you better not lose."

"Yes, Ma'm." he says wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Missy says leaning against Zack.

"Hey, you." he says kissing the top of her head. Missy is tall but Zack is so tall she can still tuck under his chin.

"Sheldon kick your ass?" she laughs.

"He didn't kick my ass!" Missy just looks up at him and he sighs. "Yeah, he kicked my ass."

"Don't feel too bad. Sheldon is the best at everything." she says patting his chest.

"How does he do that?" Zack as awed, he had not expected her nerdy brother to wipe the floor with him.

"I don't know… once he decides he wants to do something. He is automatically the best at it. It's like his superpower." Missy shrugs.

"I'd like to see him try me on the Lacrosse field." Zack huffs and downs the rest of his beer.

"Babe, I'd love to see you kick his ass out there. But there is no way Sheldon would ever be caught dead on any field." Missy giggles just thinking about it.

"Yo, Sheldon! You ready to go again?" Zack asked ready to show off to Missy.

"Actually, I have a wager against Amy I'd like to settle first." Sheldon says setting up the balls.

"You're going to scam your wife out of money?" Zack snorts. "Not cool dude."

"Amy is loaded! She's good for it." George says firmly slapping her behind and making her yelp in surprise. Sheldon narrows his eyes at him.

"I am not loaded!" Amy huffs rubbing her behind. "And we're not playing for money. We are playing for something more important."

"What? Does Sheldon want some kinky stuff in the bedroom?" George asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"No! Dear lord, you are disgusting." Sheldon replies halfheartedly.

"No, you are, you dog! Tell me Shelly... what's your kink? Judging from the way you were staring her down earlier." He says pointing towards Amy. "It's safe to say you're an ass man." George says leaning back to admire Amy's.

"I'm a married woman now!" Amy says slapping him. "You need to stop." she says but she can't help but laugh at him. She knows that he is harmless.

"So if you're not playing for kinky stuff… which is a waste in my opinion." he winks at Amy. "What are you playing for?" George asks curious.

"Amy, you tell him." Sheldon sighs.

"Missy wants to move into our apartment. I am playing Sheldon for it." Amy says matter-of-factly. George chokes on his iced tea and Zack just looks confused.

"Amy!" Missy says annoyed, she hadn't really discussed moving to California with Zack yet.

"Babe?" Zack asks dumbly. "Why do you want to move into their apartment you live in Texas." he says scratching his head.

"Well… I was thinking… Maybe I would move to California?" Missy says grinning up at him nervously.

"Oh, right… I'm going to go get another beer." Zack says distantly walking away from them quickly.

"Amy!" Missy says pinching her hard.

"Oww! What's that for?" Amy squeaks out rubbing her arm.

"I hadn't really talked to Zack about following him to California." Missy admits.

"Missy… you don't want to be that girl." George says patting her shoulder.

"What girl?" Missy asks angrily shaking off his hand.

"The girl that follows some dude that isn't that into her." George says gently. "You're the kind of girl that gets followed, not the other way around."

"Zack is very into me!" Missy says defensively.

"From what we heard earlier he was VERY into her." Sheldon says making a suggestive move with his hand and pool cue that shocks everyone.

"Sheldon!" They all yell at him and he raises his hands in surrender, confused at what the big deal was. It's not like the others weren't thinking the same thing.

"Well, from what I see… I hate to say it sis. You've just been Zack's vacation hump." George says consolingly and Missy punches him hard and hitting his rock solid bicep hurts her hand way more than it hurts him.

"No way!" Missy says clearly in denial.

"He did tell me he could 'tap' whoever he wanted when we were both admiring Amy's backside earlier." Sheldon says glaring at Zack across the room.

"What?!" Missy says yells.

"Excuse me?" Amy asks Sheldon setting her hands on her hips.

"You are wearing jeans tonight, I'm not used to seeing your backside on such public display." Sheldon shrugs.

"You didn't even know it was me?" she says accusingly. Sheldon looks up nervously and shrinks under her glare. "I knew it was you, baby girl! But there was no way I was pointing that out to Shelly though… where's the fun in that?" George says laughing at Sheldon.

"That's beside the point!" Missy says dismissively. "What exactly did Zack say?"

"He said that because I was married, I wasn't able to have sex with the mystery backside we were admiring. Also that he was able to have casual sex with the backside owner because he was not tied down." Sheldon explains.

"I can't believe you didn't know it was me. I don't know whether to be flattered or mad?" Amy muses and Sheldon smiles sheepishly as he leans in to kiss her cheek. She huffs in exasperation, but slowly returns his smile. And he knows he's forgiven.

"Uh-oh, Missy." George says nudging her making her look in the direction of the bar. Missy turns and spots Zack flirting with a leggy blonde.

"So, them skanks have been eying my man all night. Doesn't mean anything." Missy says crossing her arms. As she watches Zack lean in and whisper something in the girl's ear. The girl laughs and kisses him on the cheek. Instead of pulling away Zack moves his face so that their lips are touching. "Oh, hell no!" Missy yells walking over to them. George follows her at a safe distance and Sheldon and Amy watch the scene unfold.

"I don't think Missy will be moving in with us." Amy comments dryly.

"Good. What kind of cockamammy plan was that anyway?" Sheldon says annoyed.

"You know I have no willpower when it comes to Missy. She dazzles me. I can never say no to her." Amy tells him moving so she is leaning into his side.

"It's easy you just say 'that's stupid Missy' I've been doing it my entire life." Sheldon tells her watching as Missy tugs on Zack's shoulder. Zack looks at her and shrugs her off. Missy gestures at the girl and the girl pushes Missy. Missy pushes the blonde back into a table.

"Should we go help her?" Amy asks as the blonde throws a drink in Missy's face. Missy slaps the girl hard across the face. The blonde lunges at Missy and they fall to the floor punching, scratching and pulling hair. Looking torn between the pair Zack just shakes his head and walks out of bar as George follows him cracking his knuckles.

"I think Zack took care of everything for us." Sheldon says looking at his retreating back. They hear the bartender yell at the group of girls to leave. Missy walks up to them holding a pitcher of beer and looking red faced.

"We're getting shit faced peeps!" she says taking a sip from the pitcher.

"No, we are not." Sheldon snorts.

"Sheldon. I have put up with a lot of your shit over the years. I have loved you and tried to help you no matter what you've done to me. Take one drink with me." she says brandishing the pitcher at him.

"Fine." Sheldon says taking a deep sip from the pitcher and even Amy is shocked.

"Wooo!" she yells and takes it back from him and they both share a another deep sip.

"Sheldon?" Amy asks incredulously.

"What?" he shrugs. "She's right." he says as George walks back inside bouncing on his heels and punching the air.

"Pretty boy, ain't so pretty anymore." George laughs.

"George... what did you do?" Missy asks handing him the pitcher. George shakes his head no and leans against the pool table..

"I punched him square in the face. Pussy didn't even try to fight back, just got in his car and left. I think that's the last you'll see of him Missy." he says wrapping an arm around her in a sideways hug.

"Good riddance. Have a drink with us to celebrate!" Missy says happily and offers the pitcher to George once again. She just wants to forget the humiliation of this night.

"I can't drink! I leave for the Army in the morning you know that Missy." he reminds her.

"Seems like all the more reason to party." Missy pouts. It was yet another reason to drink! First she loses Sheldon and Amy… now she's losing George and she'll be all alone.

"I'm taking this seriously. I wanna start fresh, not hungover. We both know that once I start I can't stop. Got too much of daddy in me." George explains.

"Good idea, George." Amy says patting his arm. "Did you hear that Sheldon?" she asks pointedly as Missy hands Sheldon the pitcher back and he takes another sip. Amy just sighs and shakes her head. "Missy how did you even get beer? You are underage."

"The same way I wasn't the one thrown out for fighting that bitch. Joe-Bob is one of daddy's oldest friends." Missy says pointing at the large man behind the bar.

"I don't know if I would call him daddy's friend as much as I would call him his enabler." Sheldon clarifies and hiccups. "I don't know how this place stays in business without him."

"I'm sure his wallet took a hit." George laughs. "Daddy was a son of a bitch, but I sure do miss him."

"I do, too." Missy says taking another drink. "Remember when we were little we would hide under the pool tables and pretend that they were castles."

"Yours was a castle, mine was a research lab. You and George would never let me into your castle." Sheldon reminds her.

"You and George would never let me play pool with you." Missy fires back.

"Because you were terrible! How were we supposed to win any money when all you would do was hit the purple balls." George teases.

"You guys certainly had an unconventional childhood." Amy comments bemused. She can't ever imagine her mother in a pool hall. Let alone bringing her here as a child. Of course she thinks her childhood had not been strictly conventional either. Sometimes she was jealous of Sheldon and all the fun he was allowed as a child. She is glad that she gets to be a part of it now.

"Well, Missy, play me now." Sheldon says tossing her a cue.

"I thought you were playing Amy?" she asks walking over to the table.

"It seems our bet is moot. So I might as well right a wrong and let you play now." Sheldon shrugs and sets up the balls.

"Why are you being so cool? Drinking beer, letting me play pool with you. Is this some sort of trick?" Missy asks suspiciously.

"Not at all. It just occurs to me that this will be the last time we see each other for a long time. George will be in Army training starting tomorrow. Amy and I will be in Europe the entire summer. Why not let our hair down a little tonight?" he says a bit slurred.

"Because you ain't ever let your hair down your entire life." Missy laughs. "But I ain't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. Come on, let's play!" Missy says stretching.

Amy and George watch them play with amusement. Missy really is terrible at the game. At one point she somehow lets go of her stick and shoots backwards hitting George in the stomach. Sheldon is taking it easy on her. Watching her fumble with a bemused expression on his face. They are both still drinking a little and starting to get silly. Singing some old country song their father used to play in the car.

"So… What's going on with you George?" Amy asks curious.

"What do you mean?" he says returning to their table with a couple of iced teas.

"I mean the George I know and love. He would be using going off to the Army as the ultimate excuse to party." Amy says eyeing him and he smiles at her and wraps his arm around her.

"People can change." George shrugs. "You should know that better than anyone baby girl." he says. "Look at Shelly over there, showing Missy the old boot scootin' boogie." Amy giggles watching Sheldon perform some sort of line dance with his sister. He really couldn't handle his alcohol well. He had drank the equivalent of half a beer.

"Not you, not so quickly." she says looking up at him.

"I'm truly hurt." he says holding his hand over his heart. He wasn't lying when he said that. His own family and friends didn't seem to take this change in him seriously. George at least thought Amy would believe him.

"I'm suspicious." Amy says looking at him over her glasses.

"I just want to do better Amy… Better than him… I started feeling myself turning into exactly what he was and I'm not going to let that happen." George confesses.

"Your father?" she asks and he shakes his head yes.

"I'm not going to drink anymore. I've already cut out tobacco… Not that anyone has noticed. I'm going to join the Army and I'm going to do something better than what he did. I'm going to make my mama proud." he says seriously his strong jaw set. Amy leans into his side hugging him and he hugs her back.

"You already make her proud George. You're going to go on and do great things. You'll see." she chokes out as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks, baby girl." George sniffs and kisses her head. "Come on, let's go play a game." he says walking over to a free table.

"You're going to beat me. I'm not very good." Amy warns him.

"You looked like you knew what you were doing earlier. Waving that thang' in the air. You nearly gave poor Shelly a heart attack." he jokes patting her butt.

"Are you ever going to stop teasing me?" Amy asks him leaning on the table.

"That is one thing that will never change baby girl." he says with a smirk. Amy blushes and shakes her head at his antics.

"George, you really know how to make a girl feel special. Why don't you have a girlfriend already?" she asks as she sets up the balls and he leans against the table and looks over at her.

"Sadly, the only girls I can make feel really special are the girls I love… and I've only ever loved two girls and one is my sister." he says winking at her and grinning making the dimple in his cheek stand out.

"We're both your sisters." Amy tells him hitting the cue ball into the pocket. "Dang it." she sighs.

"You got me on a technicality." he tells her.

They play their game. George is way better but they have fun. Amy catches on quickly. They aren't being competitive. Just goofing around having fun and George even taught her some trick shots. Amy leans over the table lining up a shot when she feels someone lean over her.

"You'll never make that shot." Sheldon whispers seductively in her ear.

"How do know what shot I'm trying to make?" Amy whispers back.

"You're trying to make this one." he says placing arms around her and moving the cue for her. The cue ball hits the ball she was aiming for and goes neatly into the corner pocket.

"If you can make it. How do you know that I couldn't have?" Amy asks raising her face up to his. He is leaning so close to her that her lips graze his jaw.

"Maybe I just wanted an excuse to do this?" he says wrapping his arms around her. "Claim what is mine. I'm not oblivious to the men of this establishment watching you every time you line up a shot. Since you insist on waving this thing in the air." he says pressing his groin against her bottom.

"You're drunk!" Amy laughs nervously and wiggles away from him. It was an awkward position to be in with his siblings looking on. She takes a deep breath and lines up to make her next shot and Sheldon moves behind her again.

"You're doing it wrong again." he tells her running his hands down her arms slowly and seductively. He moves her hands up the cue aligning them just right and it looks highly suggestive. "Here, try it like this." he says his lips against her ear.

"Hey guys, we're going to go." Missy tells them looking uncomfortable. She'd just been dumped and the last thing she wanted to see was her twin brother flaunting his happiness.

"Yeah, we got an early morning. Ya'll have to see me off after all." George tells them. It was almost eleven-thirty and he had a pretty good idea that his brother was eager to get Amy alone.

"We'll go, too." Amy says untangling herself again.

"You two sleeping at Mama's again?" Missy asks. They had slept over the last couple of nights.

"No, go ahead and drop us off at our place." Sheldon tells her as they walk out.

"I thought you were to sweaty to sleep over there?" George smirks.

"Something tells me tonight I won't mind." he whispers into Amy's ear as they climb into the cars backseat,


	40. Chapter 40

**Just a smutty little bonus chapter for all of you who felt I left you hanging last chapter. I aim to please! I hope this brightens up your weekend. Next up some Lenny sunshine and rainbows!**

Missy and George drop Sheldon and Amy off at the front of Meemaw's house. They walk hand in hand along the dark winding path. The sky is inky black and the stars are out, this far into the county there is not light pollution to dim them. The cobblestone path that leads behind her property is even darker. The only light in the velvety darkness is the flashes of light offered by the fireflies in the air. To Amy it feels like she is walking in a fairyland.

"The fireflies here always amaze me. It's feels so magical." she coos looking around at the trees that are twinkling like they are lit up with Christmas lights.

"It's hardly magical." he comments dryly as he reaches up and catches one in his hand and holds his glowing fist out to her. "Fireflies produce a chemical reaction inside their bodies that allows them to light up."

"It's called bioluminescence. When oxygen combines with calcium, adenosine triphosphate and the chemical luciferin in the presence of luciferase, a bioluminescent enzyme, light is produced." Amy finishes for him looking up at smugly. "Just because I know what makes it happen doesn't make it any less magical."

"Touché" he says opening his hand and letting it fly up into the air. "Missy and George used to catch them and place them in jars. I always found that practice barbaric. To catch something just for its beauty knowing you are sentencing it to death."

"That's very poetic." Amy tells him, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"It's a very rare occasion that I am accused of being poetic." he tells her smiling at her. His blue eyes full of affection.

"You have your moments." she teases him as they walk up to their trailer home. The night has cooled and what was once unbearable heat from earlier. Now is cool with a slight breeze, and with the windows open in the trailer it is pleasant.

"Texas weather is so weird." Amy muses. "It can be blistering in the afternoon and you need a jacket at night."

"Which is why I love California." Sheldon says as they close the door. Amy turns to face him. Suddenly she feels bashful. The heat between them from earlier has cooled. She wishes that she could just unpause it from earlier. Bring back the sexual tension that was giving her goosebumps back at the pool hall. At this point she is so wound up she feels likes she could just attack him and feel no remorse.

"Sheldon?" she asks biting her lip and grabbing his hands.

"Yes?" he asks retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Did you really think that I was someone else back there? At the bar?" Amy asks softly.

"I did, you nearly gave me a heart attack. I felt like I was cheating on you just by looking at another woman's rear end." he says handing her the rest of his water.

"That's not cheating… It's human nature…" she jokes and takes a long drink.

"Do you look at other men?" he asks concerned and Amy sighs. How did this go so wrong so quickly?

"No! Of course not! I'm just saying... I wouldn't be mad at just a look. Maybe it might even be a little sexy too just pretend..." Amy says trailing off.

"Pretend what?" he asks. "You know imagination is not my strong suit."

"Maybe we could pretend that I am some different girl from the bar? That you picked me up and took me home." she rushes out embarrassed and he looks down at her seriously. Taking her face in his large hands and tilting it up to meet his.

"No." he says in a deep voice and something in his tone makes her squirm.

"It would just be pretend. To spice things up?" Amy says blushing deeper.

"Amy, you are the only one who has ever and will ever turn me on. You can't blame me for not recognizing you immediately in your new attire." he tells her moving one hand down to squeeze her behind. "My body must have known you before my mind could catch up." he says as he pushes her gently against the wall and moves his mouth down to her ear. "You're engrained in my DNA, you are a part of me. Like it or not." He tells her and the goosebumps start rising on her arms.

"I like it… I love it…" she amends as he presses his mouth against her neck and hitches her leg around her waist.

"Could you imagine me as someone else?" he whispers into her ear as his hands push under her shirt pulling it up inch by inch.

"No."

"Then how could you think I could do the same for you?" he asks backing away just long enough to pull her shirt off and start planting soft kisses down her collarbone and to the tops of her breasts.

"I was just trying to be sexy." She admits. It was something she had heard Penny talking about once. She thought she would try it with Sheldon.

"You don't have to try and be sexy. You are the sexiest creature to ever walk this earth." He tells her as he pulls her bra off then moves to the buttons of her jeans.

"Only to you." She says tugging on his baseball shirt which he rips off.

"To everyone. My brother still can't seem to keep his paws off you." He growls pulling her jeans all the way off.

"He just like to tease me." Amy tells him and he growls.

"Teasing or not I don't like it. I was about to bend you over that pool table and show him you were mine." He tells her nipping on her lip as he hooks his fingers into her panties.

"Tell me what you would have done exactly." Amy says nipping him back and tugging at his pants.

"Well your jeans would complicate things a bit. So, let's imagine that you were in your normal attire. I would have slipped behind you as you attempted to make your shot. Slipped my hand up your leg and under your skirt. Then into your panties." He says his mouth hot on her ear his hands demonstrating exactly what he is saying.

"Then what?" she asks enthralled.

"Then I would play with you just like this." He says moving a finger inside her. "You wouldn't be able to make a sound or you would let everyone know what was going on. That you were being a naughty little vixen."

"I am very naughty." Amy agrees wigging against him. He lets her go then grabs her hand and takes her over to their kitchen table and leans her over it. Leaning over her so that his lips graze her cheek he continues to whisper in her ear.

"Indeed, you are so naughty that you don't stop me as I pull your skirt up. Not all the way, just enough to move your panties aside." He says doing exactly as he describes. Then he presses himself against her opening.

"Sheldon please!" she begs as he teases her.

"Shh, if your loud everyone will hear you as I take you against the pool table." He chides her and she moans and wiggles against him.

"I don't care who knows. I'm yours." She tells him and he enters her and then pulls out again.

"Say it again." He says.

"I'm yours." She screams as he pushes into her again. "Only yours."

"That's right." He tells her. "I want you to look at me. I need to see your face." He says moving away from her. Amy flips around and he picks her up and carries her to the couch. They laugh as he falls down backwards with her on top of him.

"Is this better?" she asks grabbing his face in her hands so that he is gazing up at her as she rides him gently.

"Much." He says grabbing her behind so that he moves her up and down. The arching his mouth up so he can kiss her. The kiss deepens ad he matches his stokes with the pace of his tongue. Soon they are crying out together as they come. Afterwards she lays spent on his chest unable to disentangle herself from him yet.

"That was…"

"Intense." He supplies helpfully.

"Yeah." Amy agrees dreamily.

"Is it like that for everyone do you think? he asks stroking her back softly.

"Honestly? No, what we have, I would like to think is rare." Amy says decidedly

"I know it is." He agrees kissing her softly and gathering her in his arms to carry her to bed.


	41. Chapter 41

**A big thank you to cllow82 and cas0975 for their help on this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! Leave me a review and let me know!**

Penny knew she had messed up. Not just a little tiny mistake, but the kind of mistake that could change her entire life. When she saw Leonard down on his knee, the rational part of her brain had screamed yes. It was the right decision. She loved him. She was having his baby. He could offer her a stable place to live. Then the irrational part of her brain had taken over and she had bolted. Leaving Leonard at the mall. She was a horrible person, who had done a horrible thing.

The whole thing just freaked her out. She wasn't the kind of girl who had spent her time daydreaming about her wedding. She had been slugger. Out on the farm climbing trees, playing ball, getting skinned knees. Her mom always commended her for being a free spirit. For taking off to LA to pursue her dreams. Now it felt like her dreams were over before they started.

Penny wants to call Amy and ask her advice but she doesn't want to bother her and she can't remember what time it would be in Texas. So she calls Bernadette who is staying at her parents house. When the phone rings she has to ask one of her brothers for her.

"Hello?" A tiny boy's voice asks.

"Hey, is Bernadette there?" Penny asks.

"Hold on, I'll get her." The line sounds muffled and she hears shouting and another voice comes on the line a older sounding boy's voice.

"Are you one of Bernie's college friends."

"Yeah…" she says warily.

"Are you hot?" he asks giggling.

"Matthew! Give me the damn phone!" she hears Bernadette yell and then she comes on the line.

"Sorry, Tommy stopped me before I could get to the phone in time." Bernadette tells her. "Go away Tommy! Go away Matthew!"

"I did a terrible thing." Penny says without preamble.

"What this time?" Bernadette sighs.

"Leonard has this great opportunity to stay in L.A. this summer. He would even make a little money and get free lodging." Penny blurts out quickly.

"Sounds great?" Bernadette says happily, but confused over Penny's lack of enthusiasm.

"He proposed again." she sighs.

"What did you do?" Bernadette says rolling her eyes.

"Ran away and left him in the mall with all my shopping bags." Penny says sheepishly.

"Penny!" Bernadette yells.

"I know…" Penny says miserably.

"You know you can't keep doing this to him." Bernadette warns.

"I know." Penny agrees as she strokes her belly for comfort.

"He's not going to wait around forever. Eventually he will have to decide to move on. Baby or not, he deserves to be with someone who wants to be with him." Bernadette scolds.

"I want to be with him. It's just…." Penny begins to explain.

"What? Hang on it's call waiting and my dad's expecting a call." Bernadette says and she clicks over.

"Hello." Bernadette says sweetly.

"Bernie?" Howard asks in relief that she was the one to answer.

"Hey, Howie I would love to talk but I've got Penny on the other line and she's having a minor crisis." Bernadette sighs.

"I'm having a major crisis!" Howard whines.

"Penny is having a bigger one. I'll call you back okay…" but Howard blurts out the next part before she can hang up.

"Raj is gay! I saw him kissing Stuart." he rushes out and Bernadette squeals.

"What?!" she yells. "Borrow your mom's van and pick up Penny. Meet me at the playground in an hour." Bernadette rushes out and then hangs up on him.

"Penny." Bernadette asks as the line clicks back over.

"Yeah." Penny huffs thinking Bernadette is about to hang up on her.

"Howard is coming to pick you up." Bernadette firmly.

"What? Why?" Penny whines, she likes Howard well enough but she had never really spent that much alone time with him before.

"I need to talk to both of you. In person. This is big stuff and I don't want to do it in a three way call while my brothers listen in. So Howard will pick you up and take you to the playground." Bernadette says. In her parents neighborhood there is a big playground for the residents. A horrible place to be during the day. Practically deserted at night since only residents of her community could get in. All week long she and Howie had been using it as their rendezvous point.

"Why a playground?" Penny asks confused.

"My dad won't let Howard in the house past seven. So I've been making him meet me at the park. I pretend I'm going on a walk and nobody's the wiser." Bernadette whispers into the phone.

"Fine, I'll meet you there." Penny says disconnecting. Bernadette waits a while before putting on her jacket and telling her parents she's going on a walk.

"It's kind of late for a walk." her mom says worried.

"I ate a lot of dinner. I need to walk it off. You know in case I need want to go on the pageant circuit again." Bernadette tells her knowing her mom's love of pageants will help her out.

"Just let her go." her dad says not looking up from the TV. "One less kid in the house is a good thing." he grunts.

"Fine, just be safe." her mom says as Bernadette slips out the door. The playground is located in the middle of the neighborhood. There is also a swimming pool and tennis court. Her neighborhood is one of those planned suburban sprawls where all the houses look the same with slight variations. Every third house the design repeats itself. Bernadette has lived here her entire life and the walk is comforting. Thinking of all the memories she's made on these streets. How she kind of misses it now that she is away at college. Meeting her friends at the park feels familiar. In high school her father was so strict it was the only way she could ever meet up with her boyfriends. Her first kiss had been on the top of the curly yellow slide.

Bernadette crosses the bridge and runs into a couple she used to babysit for. Taking a stroll. They ask her all about college and her studies. Tell her that she is welcome to babysit their kids all summer if she would like. She politely declines, thinking how she would rather be locked in her room all summer than watch their brats. By the time she finally gets away and crosses the bridge, Howard and Penny are pulling into the parking lot.

"Hey!" she calls as they climb out. They all walk to the swings and sit down. Penny somewhat uncomfortably with her big belly. They swing for awhile in silence.

"I gathered you all here for a reason. So talk!" Bernadette demands swinging. Penny looks at Howard, the car ride over with him had been awkward. It was the first time she had ever really been alone with him. It felt weird being around him without Leonard being there too.

"Leonard, probably hates me now." Penny says digging her toes into the sand as she pushes the swing forward.

"What did you do to him now?" Howard asks accusingly.

"She ditched him in the mall after he proposed again." Bernadette fills him in.

"Penny, that's fucked up!" Howard says and Penny and Bernadette both look at him shocked.

"Howard!" They both exclaim.

"What? It's true! Leonard has done nothing but show her how much he loves her. He loves her so much it's crazy. All she ever does is cause him pain." he says in defense.

"It's not ALL I do…" Penny grumbles and kicks the sand.

"I mean if you don't like him, Penny... If you can't picture yourself growing old with him. That's fine. Not everyone was meant to marry their first love. But if you do feel that way. Just let him go. Don't keep stringing him along. Because Leonard is a great guy. He deserves better." Bernadette says seriously.

"You're right." Penny sniffs. "Leonard is a great guy."

"I'd date him in a heartbeat." Howard says. "Leonard is a guy who would treat me right." The girls both give him a weird look.

"Speaking of which, Raj is gay." Bernadette says changing the subject.

"What?! Since when?" Penny says shocked.

"That I don't know. I walked in on him and Stuart making out." Howard tells them.

"Wow." Penny says puffing out her cheeks.

"What did they say? What did you say?" Bernadette asks and Howard jumps off the swing and starts walking away, raking his hands through his hair making it messy. Bernadette jumps up and follows him.

"They were embarrassed. They tried to deny it at first. Even though the image of them locking lips. Snuggled into each other will be burned on my retinas forever." Howard says jumping on the merry go round. Penny and Bernadette follow him and sit on its edge. "I told them I was fine with it. I mean I am fine with it. Raj is my best friend nothing will change that… but…" he starts.

"It's weird." Penny supplies helpfully.

"Yeah, I mean why the sneaking around? He could have just told me he was gay and I would have understood." Howard asks dumbfounded.

"Do you think that's why he couldn't talk to girls?" Bernadette asks laying down on the metal surface.

"Maybe? All I know is life is starting to feel like this" Howard says getting up. He grabs the metal bar of the merry go round and starts pulling them along. "Everything is going so fast. Spinning out of control." he says jogging around faster and faster making it spin.

"Faster Howie!" Bernadette squeals laughing and Penny starts feeling dizzy and queasy. She lays down on the cool metal and takes a deep breath.

Penny gazes up at the sky, back home in Nebraska you would be able to see the stars. Here the lights from the tennis courts are turning the sky the color of a purple bruise. Dark clouds gather and swirl around blocking the light of the moon. The night is warm and the breeze from the spinning merry go round feels good. It feels good to be here. To be doing something a normal nineteen year old girl would do. Her life had gotten so serious so fast. It felt out of her control. Howard was right. Life was like this merry go round. Being pulled along faster and faster completely out of control.

She hears a thump and looks over. Howard has jumped up onto the merry go round. He walks across the metal platform until he reaches Bernadette who is lying beside her. He bends down and kisses her. They kiss upside down while they spin. Watching them makes something in Penny's heart break. They are so cute together and so much in love. She would say that she wants that too, but she has that. She could have upside down merry go round kisses too. If she would stop being so stubborn and stupid. Penny decides then and there that just like her, this merry go round she could also control her life and she digs her heels into the sand making the ride stop. She scoots to the edge and pulls herself up using a bar with a determined look on her face.

"Come on! Let's go!" she says marching back towards the van.

"Go where?" Howard asks.

"To Leonard's! I'm going to ask him to marry me." Penny says matter-a-factly.

"That's great. But my mom and dad just think I'm taking an evening constitutional. They'll notice if I'm gone that long." Bernadette says getting up and jogging along side Penny.

"So don't come." Penny shrugs.

"Are you crazy! Of course I'm coming." Bernadette says as they reach the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Raj and Leonard's dorm. Raj has been trying to give Leonard the silent treatment, but it hasn't worked because Leonard has been ignoring him. Then he tries giving Leonard the evil eye which doesn't work either. Leonard is just lying on his bed staring at the wall with his headphones on. Finally unable to keep his feeling in anymore he rips off Leonard headphones.

"What the hell, Leonard?" Raj in frustration.

"I think I should be saying that to you?" Leonard says rolling over and sitting up. "What did I do to you?"

"You were really rude to Stuart." Raj glares.

"Why is he always over here? I just wanted to be alone." Leonard complains.

"I don't bitch when you have Penny over here all the time." Raj points out.

"To be fair I am mostly over at Penny's now, and secondly Penny is my girlfriend. Or was my girlfriend. I don't know anymore." Leonard says exhaustively taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples.

"I'm sorry you and Penny are having troubles, but that doesn't excuse the way you treated Stuart." Raj continues.

"I'm sorry… I really am... I didn't mean to snap at him… What's the big deal though? You'll see him again at the comic book store tomorrow." Leonard shrugs.

"The big deal is that.. You see it's a big deal because..." Raj says sitting next to Leonard on the bed. It feels different coming out to Leonard. With Amy he had been seeking advice. With Howard it had been an accident. Telling Leonard was a conscious choice. It was declaring something.

"The big deal is?" Leonard asks confused.

"The big deal is that... Stuart is my boyfriend. Kicking him out of the dorm was uncalled for. I would expect you to treat him with as much respect as I treat Penny." Raj says confidently.

"Oh!" Leonard says blinking. "I didn't know you were gay."

"No one knew. I didn't even know myself." Raj says quietly.

"I thought you liked women? I mean what was all that stuff with Lucy?" Leonard asks confused.

"My feelings for Lucy were genuine. As are my feelings for Stuart. Maybe I'm bi? I don't know what I am. Except that right now I am happy and that's all that matters." Raj says happily.

"Of course man." Leonard says hugging him. "I'm happy that you are happy. I think it's great, honestly." They sit quietly for a moment then are surprised by a loud knocking in the door.

"You expecting anyone?" Raj asks curious.

"No, you?" Leonard asks getting up. He answers the door and is hit in the face with a handful of rose petals. Howard and Bernadette keep tossing handfuls at him and laughing. "What the hell guys?" Leonard asks spitting out a mouth full of petals. That's when he notices the boombox on the floor is playing Penny's favorite song. "This I Promise You" by N'sync. The song she once told him that she wanted to dance to if they had a wedding. Then he sees her walking down the hallway dressed in a white sundress. He feels frozen in place as he watches her walk slowly towards him. She comes to a stop and stands beaming in front of him.

"Penny?" he asks in shock.

"Leonard." she says trying to get onto her knee. Howard and Bernadette have to help her sink down. "Earlier, I freaked out. I wasn't fair to you. But I love you and I really want to be your wife… if... if..." Penny say choking up. "Girls shouldn't do this! " she says crying and Leonard sinks down onto his knees in front of her taking the ring from earlier out of his pocket.

"It's okay, I'll take over." he says tears forming in his eyes as he grabs her hands. "Penny, I am so in love with you. Since the first moment I saw you... I knew our babies would be smart and beautiful! Will you marry me?" Leonard asks nervously.

"Yes!" Penny exclaims and Leonard slips on the ring and leans in to kiss her while their friends cheer.

"That was the loveliest thing I have ever seen. Even better than My Best Friends Wedding." Raj says sobbing.

 **So big news! This story is going on hiatus until fall. I was planning out my chapters and decided that I had to much Shamy in Europe planned. So much planned that I decided to make a whole new story out of it! You can look forward to all the details of Shamy's trip to Europe in The Fellowship Sojourn this summer.**


End file.
